Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio
by Mary Shirou
Summary: Bien, estoy de vuelta ... Les traigo el preludio de este fic que narra las situaciones que llevan a la creación de Tokyo de Cristal... ¿Estás del lado de la Luz o del Caos? ¿O desafiarás al destino aparentemente ya escrito? ¡CAPÏTULO FINAL UP! ADVERTENCIA: CAPÍTULO 41 NO APTO PARA SENSIBLES, después no digan que no advertí -o-
1. Prólogo: Edit

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

Por Mary Shirou

* * *

Prólogo:

Ya habían pasado varios años desde que las Sailor Scouts derrotaron a Caos y liberaron a Sailor Galaxia de su control… Tantos años, que las Sailors eran más una leyenda que una realidad, incluso para ellas mismas

Con el pasar de los años, Serena Tsukino, la princesa Serenity de la Luna había visto cómo sus amigas se salían de aquel sueño que era el vivir en amistad, defendiendo la Tierra de las fuerzas del Caos y veía cómo cada una de ellas comenzaba a vivir su sueño personal…

Y todos esos sueños la comenzaban a dejar fuera de sus vidas… Incluso los sueños de su amado Endimión estaban tan fuera de su alcance…

Y aún así ella estaba dispuesta a apartarse solamente para que ellos vivieran en paz, aún cuando aquel sueño utópico llamado Tokyo de Cristal nunca se realizase… Aún así, ella estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo…

Lo que ella no sabía, era que su tristeza y la soledad que estaba viviendo haría que realmente comenzara la utopía… Lo que nunca podría imaginarse, era que su excesiva generosidad haría que algo despertara, algo que haría cumplir ese sueño, aún a costa de los sueños de los demás…

* * *

_**En otro lugar…**_

"Ya hija, entonces llegarás en 15 minutos"- se escuchó la voz de una mujer

"_Así es… Hay un poco de atochamiento, pero ya estoy cerca_"- se escuchó la voz del otro lado del teléfono

"Oka… Entonces calentaré el almuerzo, ¿vale?"

"_Sí… Te quiero_"

"Yo también, Chau"- y colgó

En eso, la mujer escuchó el timbre de su casa y divisó por la ventana a una joven de una edad parecida a la de su hija, mirando impaciente hacia el interior

"¿Qué quiere?"- preguntó la de adentro

"¿Me puede decir si vive acá Monique Lacrois?"- preguntó la de afuera

"Sí, acá vive… ¿Necesita algo?"

"Sí, necesito conversar urgentemente con ella"

Se escuchó un clic y se abrió la puerta

"Pase… Ella está por llegar"- dijo la mayor

"Muchas gracias"- y entró

Era un lugar pequeño, pero cálido, En las paredes había diferentes cuadros que mostraban diferentes paisajes del mundo

"Parece que Monique nunca cambiará sus gustos"- dijo la recién llegada, mostrando una cálida sonrisa

"¿La conoce?"- preguntó la otra, extrañada que su hija no le haya mencionado nada

"Quizás ella no me recuerde en estos momentos, pero cuando nos veamos, me recordará al instante…"

* * *

_**Con Serena…**_

"Entonces… ¿Te vas de nuevo a Norteamérica?"- preguntó ella, mirando a su amado Darien

"Lo siento, pero es que quiero…"- se excusó él, avergonzado ante la neutralidad de su amada

"No tienes que darme explicaciones"- interrumpió ella:- "Si crees que esa es tu forma de realizarte como hombre no puedo detenerte"- y miró el anillo de compromiso que él le dio muchos años atrás:- "Sin embargo, tampoco te quiero detener más en tu vida"- y se sacó el anillo, colocándosela en la mano

"¿Serena?"- preguntó él, consternado

"Sé que me amas, ya me lo has dicho muchas veces, pero por tenerte a mi lado te he evitado la oportunidad de ser aún mejor"- dijo ella y sus ojos luchaban por no mostrar la tristeza que su corazón sentía:- "Sin embargo, quiero que vayas libre de compromisos, así podrás quedarte todo el tiempo que desees en realidad"- y lo miró a los ojos:- "Cuando creas que has hecho todo, regresa por mí y si aún me quieres por esposa…"- y suspiró:- "De todas maneras, no creas que te sacaré de mis pensamientos… Te amo, pero quiero que seas feliz"- y se dirigió a la puerta

"Serena, no es necesario que hagas…"

"Basta… No lo hagas más doloroso de lo que ya es"- pidió ella, con tristeza:- "Si tanto dices que me amas, haz que este amor perdure en el tiempo y regresa por mi… Si no lo es, lo entenderé"- y abrió la puerta:- "Siempre te esperaré"- y se fue sin esperar respuesta del otro, quien había caído de rodillas, atónito ante la reacción de su amada Serena…

* * *

_**En la otra parte…**_

"¡Mamá!... ¡Ya estoy en casa!"- se escuchó decir, mientras se abría la puerta del hogar

"Hola Monique"- saludó su madre, yendo a abrazarla y a darle un beso, gesto de cariño de todos los días

"Hola Monique"- se escuchó otra voz, cosa que hizo que la muchacha se dirigiera a la fuente de aquel sonido

Ambas se miraron y los ojos de la chica titilaron ante la mirada violácea de la otra… Miles de recuerdos cubrieron su mente y ésta se separó de su madre, que miraba atónita cómo el cuerpo de su hija comenzaba a temblar desmesuradamente

"¿Monique?"- preguntó la madre

Los labios de la chica temblaron, en parte de miedo, en parte de furia, mientras los últimos recuerdos de su vida anterior venían a su mente…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"¡No puede pedirme eso!"_

_En un gran palacio se encontraban dos mujeres. La mayor estaba vestida de blanco. Su piel era pálida, sus ojos azules y su cabellera, recogida en dos coletas, era de color grisáceo_

_"Sé que no debería pedirte ese deseo, Destiny, pero es la única manera de evitar el trágico destino de mi pequeña… Si eso que me has dicho realmente va a ocurrir, quiero que ella tenga otra oportunidad y que sea feliz al lado de quien ame"- habló la mujer, mirando a su acompañante_

_'Destiny' era una mujer, quizás un poco menor a la otra, de cabello largo y suelto de color rojizo y unos penetrantes ojos verdes. Tenía la piel pálida y estaba vestida con un fuku de color negro, con bordados plateados, guantes del mismo color y botas negras, con una estrella plateada. En sus manos lucía un báculo plateado con la punta de forma de corazón, el que estaba rodeado de un dragón, en cuya cola estaba una luna y una estrella enlazadas. _

_"Pero, majestad, quizás usted quiera mucho a su hija, pero si le da otra oportunidad de vivir no sé en cuántos problemas estará metida, solamente por su buen corazón y por la falta de formación para ser Reina"- reclamó la Sailor, mirando desafiante a la otra_

_Serenidad suspiró. Sabía que tratar con su Sailor más fiel un tema tan delicado no sería fácil, menos cuando no tenía a nadie más en quien confiar, pues la joven Saturno no estaba enterada de todas las profecías que las dos mujeres habían tenido, haciendo que ambas supieran ya qué destino aguardaba al Milenio de Plata_

_"Sé que Serenity aún no está lista para suceder al trono, ni siquiera cuando reencarne, pero sé que en su momento será una Reina justa y en esto tú también la vas a ayudar"- y la miró firmemente_

_"¿Yo? ¿Ayudarla? ¡Serenidad, en qué estás pensando! ¿Crees que yo voy a ayudar a tu hija luego del favor que me estás pidiendo?"- exclamó la Sailor, furiosa_

_"Sí, la ayudarás… Ayudarás a Serenity y a las Sailors que se están formando por la lealtad que tú juraste ante el Cristal de Plata… Así que, si no te lo puedo pedir como amiga, te lo tendré que ordenar como tu Reina"_

_Las miradas de ambas se cruzaron, ambas con ira contenida, sin darse cuenta que la joven guardiana de Saturno había entrado al escuchar la airada discusión de la Reina con alguien a quien ella no conocía y que no sabía cómo había entrado en el Palacio Real_

_"¿Majestad?"- preguntó la de cabellos negros_

_Ambas miraron a la recién llegada y la Reina sonrió, sabiendo que ahora podía tenerlas todas de ganar_

_"Cómo estás, princesa"- saludó la Reina, ante la mirada extrañada de Destiny, y se dirigió a donde estaba ella:- "Como verás, Sailor Destiny, ahora tengo una testigo"- y miró a la chica:- "Te presento a la guardiana más antigua del Milenio de Plata, Sailor Destiny"_

_"No sólo soy del Milenio de Plata… Serenidad, recuerda que veo el destino del mismo Universo"- dijo la otra, soltando un bufido y cruzándose de brazos_

_La más joven se rió, viendo la figura hermosa, arrogante y llena de poder de quizás la Sailor más antigua del Universo_

_"Lo sé, Destiny, pero ahora estás ayudando a este Reino"- dijo Serenidad y volvió a mirar a Saturno:- "A diferencia de ustedes, Destiny es de mi propia guardia y ahora le hice prometer que protegería a mi hija junto con ustedes cuando llegue la hora…"_

_"¡Espera! ¡Aún no te he prometido nada!"- exclamó la otra, exasperada_

_"Sin embargo…"- continuó Serenidad, haciendo caso omiso de la otra:- "Su hora de proteger a Serenity no ha llegado, así que, cuando llegue la hora, irás tú misma a buscarla y a hacerle recordar su juramento de lealtad hacia nuestra Dinastía"- y ante el pataleo de la otra:- "No importará el método, solo tendrás que hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?"_

_"Sí, majestad"- dijo la más joven, algo confundida por sus palabras_

_Ante su derrota, Destiny exclamó exasperada_

_"Pues entonces tendrás que buscarme muy bien… Pues, aparte de cumplir el deseo de la Reina"- y lo último lo dijo casi con desprecio:- "A partir de ahora me libero de mis actividades de protección… Serenidad, has usado una táctica muy sucia para atarme a una promesa de la cual yo no estaba de acuerdo, por eso…"- y miró a la chica:- "Tu hija verá cómo sus Sailors se apartarán de ella y la abandonarán a su suerte, olvidándose de su amistad, tal como tú lo has hecho conmigo… Y todas ellas aprenderán en el momento lo que significa ser realmente una Sailor, pero eso será cuando esta chica me venga a buscar"- y usó su energía para cumplir el deseo de Serenidad:- "Tu deseo está cumplido, majestad… Todos tendrán una segunda oportunidad, pero tú verás desde la tumba quién aprovecha esta oportunidad y quien no"- y miró a la pequeña:- "Espero que seas sensata y no cumplas el deseo egoísta de tu Reina"- y desapareció

* * *

_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

"Así que finalmente escuchaste a tu Reina"- dijo Monique, mirando con furia a la que se hallaba delante de ella

"Creo que Serenity no merece el castigo que tú le impusiste por los errores de la Reina"- dijo la otra, mirando firmemente a la otra

"¿Hija?"- preguntó la otra, mirando extrañada el diálogo entre las otras dos

"Madre, tendré que ausentarme por un tiempo… Tengo deberes pendientes que me han venido a recordar"- dijo la otra, quien no había cambiado su apariencia para nada y miró con ira a la otra

La madre miró con tristeza el anuncio de la otra y la abrazó

"Odio cuando mis predicciones son ciertas… Sabía que llegaría este momento y no quería enfrentarlo"- dijo, con un suspiro, al separarse

"Yo tampoco"- dijo Diana y abrazó con más fuerzas a su madre:- "Pero prometo que volveré lo antes posible para seguir con la vida que yo elegí"

"No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir"- y la miró a los ojos, tan verdes como los bosques de Brasil:- "Sea lo que sea que tengas que hacer, lo tienes que hacer bien, ¿vale?"

La chica miró con lágrimas a su madre

"Sí, pero eso no me quita el deseo de regresar pronto a casa"

"Sólo haz las cosas bien y veremos si nuestro deseo se puede hacer realidad"- dijo la otra y acarició tiernamente a su hija:- "Bueno, las dejaré solas, tengo que preparar tus maletas"

"Pero yo las quiero…"

"No, no puedes dejar a nuestra invitada sola"- le reprochó

"Pero si yo no la invité"- lloró la chica, con lagrimillas en los ojos

"Aún así, no la dejes sola"- y subió por las escaleras

Finalmente, la pelirroja se sentó, abatida, y miró nuevamente a la que era la Sailor de la Destrucción

"No ha cambiado tu apariencia desde que nos vimos en el Milenio de Plata"- dijo, finalmente

"Tú, menos… Sólo estás más joven"- se burló

"Sí… Decidí renacer, a ver si de esa manera no podías encontrarme… Pero creo que ni la misma Sailor del Destino puede escaparse del Destino en sí"- y se rió tristemente

"Lo sé… Pero Serenity… Ella sigue con ese corazón tan bondadoso con el que la debiste haber visto en las sombras, antes de ese día…"- dijo la de cabellos negros y suspiró

"Sí, y tal como predije ahora se está quedando sola… Y ella lo está aceptando, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, pero ella no se lo merece…"

"Aún así, las segundas oportunidades se dan para escribir un camino diferente al establecido, y será difícil el convencerlas"

"Comprendo… Por eso no querías cumplir ese deseo"

"Sí, sabía que si eso ocurría, Serenity sería la que más sufriría… Pero lo que me extraña…"- y miró a la otra a los ojos:- "Es que tú, la que más necesitaba de paz, esté más leal a ella que nunca"

Saturn sonrió

"Es que ver el fruto de aquella utopía llamada Tokyo de Cristal me da esperanzas"

Destiny miró extrañada a la otra

"No me digas que la propia Sailor Plut ha estado fallando a su misión"- y soltó un bufido, exasperada

"Hay cosas que fueron cambiadas... En un principio, parece que aquella utopía no tendría un final feliz, pero todo fue arreglado"- explicó Hotaru

"Ya veo"- dijo Monique, acomodándose:- "Pero dime una cosa y sé honesta... Si ese futuro está asegurado, ¿para qué tengo que ir?"

"Porque las Puertas del Tiempo se cerraron"- respondió

"Ya veo... Eso quiere decir que tus propias amigas cambiaron tanto las cosas que se olvidaron de prepararse para proteger a Serenity, y sin ellas tampoco se puede llegar a formar Tokyo de Cristal... ¿Entendí bien?"

"Perfectamente"- y la otra suspiró

"Genial"- bufó la pelirroja, y se masajeó la frente, habiendo sentido un gran dolor de cabeza

"Siento todo esto, pero ya usé todas mis alternativas y ninguna funcionó... Y cuando casi había perdido todas las esperanzas, recordé lo que había ocurrido ese día en el Milenio de Plata y te busqué hasta que di contigo..."- y tomó las manos de la otra, quien se sorprendió del acto:- "Por favor, ayuda a nuestra princesa"

Diana miró a la japonesa y suspiró

"Recuerda que tu Reina me forzó a hacer esa promesa, tengo que ir de todas maneras a ayudar a tu Princesa"- y sonrió tristemente

"Lo sé... Gracias, de todas maneras"- y sonrió de igual manera

En eso, la madre de Monique ya estaba bajando con un par de maletas ya listas

"Creo que esto te servirá para el tiempo que vayas"- dijo la madre, bajando con mucho esfuerzo

La pelirroja bajó presurosa a ayudarla, pues al parecer las maletas ya eran lo suficientemente pesadas para la persona que las cargaba

"Madre... ¿Por qué tan pesadas?"- preguntó, sintiendo el peso de una de ellas

"Porque sé que tu viaje será muy largo y llevas todo lo necesario para convivir con los que vayas a ver"- dijo la señora y sonrió

"Gracias..."- dijo la joven y abrazó a su madre, sabiendo que serían las últimas oportunidades de poder estar juntas

Pasaron unos minutos de aquel gesto y ambas no se separaban, sintiendo el deseo de demostrar lo mucho que se querían antes de partir. Mientras tanto, Hotaru miraba con nostalgia aquel abrazo, pues recordaba los buenos tiempos con su padre y la ausencia de su madre.-

"Ejem"- dijo la otra, haciendo que las dos pusieran su atención en la chica

"Lo siento... Se me olvida que tú debes estar muy lejos de tu familia por tu deber"- se disculpó la pelirroja, terminando de ayudar a su madre

"De hecho, mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña y no he visto desde hace mucho tiempo a mi padre"- recriminó Tomoe

"De verdad, lo siento mucho"- dijo Lacrois y se acercó a la otra, para abrazarla cálidamente

Hotaru solo se dejó envolver en aquel abrazo. Ahora sabía que no iba a estar sola, aún cuando haya renunciado no solo a su familia biológica, sino también a su familia de alma...

Cuando se separaron, Lacrois se dio cuenta que la menor luchaba por contener las lágrimas. La apegó a sí y le dijo

"Después me cuentas lo que pasó"- dijo ella, dándose cuenta de los sentimientos de la chica

"Te diste cuenta, ¿verdad?"- preguntó la menor

"Es imposible escaparse a la mirada de la propia guardiana del Destino"- y sonrió burlonamente

"Lo sé… El vuelo saldrá en dos horas, así que mejor comemos algo y vamos rápido al aeropuerto"

"Vaya… Tu visita era Express… De haberlo sabido antes…"

"Nah, tampoco sabías cuando llegaría este día, ¿o sí?"

"Sep, creo que tienes razón"- y su sonrisa aumentó

"Entonces… ¿Tan luego es la despedida?"- preguntó la madre, con una mirada angustiada

"Lo siento mucho, señora, pero me temo que si nos quedamos mucho tiempo acá, incluso usted podría poner su vida en peligro"- dijo la Sailor de la Destrucción, con una expresión preocupada

"El Caos tomó una nueva forma, ¿verdad?"- preguntó la pelirroja

La otra solo asintió con la cabeza

"Aunque me duela, creo que ella tiene razón. Tendremos que partir lo antes posible"- y se acercó a su madre, para darle un cálido abrazo:- "Pero no te preocupes, que todo saldrá bien, ¿si?"

"Sí… Está bien"- y miró a su hija:- "Te extrañaré mucho, mi niña"

"Madre, ya tengo más de 20"

"Pero siempre serás mi niña"- dijo la otra y sacudió la cabeza de la otra

"Ya, ya, también te quiero"- se rió la chica, riéndose ante el gesto que era tan característico de su madre

"Lo sé"- y se sintió el olor de la comida ya lista:- "Por eso seguiremos el consejo de tu amiga y almorzaremos de inmediato"- y miró a le pelinegra:- "Aunque aún no te has presentado adecuadamente"

"¡Oh! Lo siento"- dijo la otra, avergonzada:- "Mi nombre es Hotaru Tomoe"- se presentó

"Muy bien Hotaru, Monique, vamos a comer"- y fue a preparar lo que faltaba

Fue una comida agradable, pero cargado de sentimientos, en especial para la familia Lacrois, pues no compartirían esta comida en mucho tiempo… Hotaru miraba con tristeza la escena, pues sabía que lo que estaba ocurriendo era en parte su culpa por no haber cumplido adecuadamente su misión. Sin embargo, Monique se encargó constantemente de animar a la otra, cosa que no se sintiera así de mal

Finalmente, aunque de una u otra forma intentaron alargar el momento, llegó la hora de la despedida

"Madre, por favor, cuídate mucho. Si alguien pregunta por mi que no sea de la Universidad, no le digas nada sobre mi paradero, ¿oka?"

"De acuerdo… Tú también cuídate mucho. Ten cuidado y hagas lo que hagas, ten presente que siempre contarás conmigo, ¿sí?"- y se abrazaron, con mucha tristeza

Cuando se separaron, la mayor miró a Hotaru

"Te encargo cuidar de mi hija, que aunque es capaz de cuidarse sola, muchas veces puede que no sea suficiente. Apóyala en todo, que no quiero que se sienta sola"

"Claro que sí, al fin y al cabo, ella me está ayudando en algo que en realidad no le corresponde asumir… Pero por su corazón cálido, no se complica en eso"

"Bien. Es hora de irnos"- dijo Monique, un poco molesta por hablar así mientras ella estaba presente:- "Ya sabes. No atiendas a nadie que no tenga buenas intenciones"

"Sí mamá"

La otra miró extrañada

"Es cierto. A veces no sabíamos quién era la mamá y quién la hija"- dijo Diana, observando la mirada confundida de la otra:- "En fin, es hora de partir"- y ambas salieron hacia el taxi que hacía momentos atrás Hotaru había mandado llamar

"Bueno. Gracias por todo y prometo cuidar bien de su hija"- dijo Hotaru

"De acuerdo. Fue un gusto conocerte"- dijo la señora Lacrois

"Madre, ya sabes… Te quiero y cuídate, ¿vale?"- dijo Monique y le dio un beso en la mejilla

"Claro. Tú también cuídate y te quiero mucho, mi niña"- y le correspondió el gesto

Las chicas subieron al taxi y éste partió a gran velocidad, pues el aeropuerto estaba a una buena distancia, despidiéndose con tristeza de la mayor, quien quedó un buen rato mirando a las chicas.

Finalmente, cuando el auto se perdió de vista, la mujer se volteó, solo para encontrarse con dos figuras encapuchadas

"Disculpe"- dijo uno, mirando fríamente a la mujer

"Dígame"- dijo la mujer, mirando nerviosa a las dos figuras:- "¿En qué puedo ayudarles?"

"Estamos buscando a Monique Lacrois… ¿Vive acá?"

"No, ella no vive acá"- y miró firmemente a los otros

"Será mejor que no nos mienta, mujer… Queremos saber de esa chica, ahora"- dijo el segundo individuo y su voz se escuchó fría y peligrosa…

* * *

_**En el taxi…**_

"De verdad, Monique, siento mucho el meterte en esto"- se excusó Hotaru

"Ya no hay marcha atrás… Si me llamaste fue porque ya no había otra que intervenir en esto"

En eso, la muchacha sintió un fuerte escalofrío que hizo que se volteara para ver hacia atrás, sólo para ver cómo una gran explosión ocurría en el área donde habían estado solo momentos atrás.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, comprendiendo que el esfuerzo de las dos fue en vano

"Monique…"

Esta se volteó y miró hacia el horizonte…

"Si nos devolvemos, perderemos el avión… Y ya te dije, no hay marcha atrás"- dijo la pelirroja, con un par de lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, en memoria de su madre: _"Hasta siempre, madre…"_

La otra se quedó en silencio, observando con tristeza y también con admiración a su nueva compañera de aventuras. Y sólo ahí se dio cuenta cuán necesaria era este sacrificio, pues la propia Sailor Destiny ahora tenía un motivo para involucrarse en esto…

* * *

**Fin del Prólogo**

Bien, capítulo editado

Gracias por los comentarios, y espero que en los próximos capítulos pueda ir explicando los cambios que ha sufrido este fic

Saludos y nos vemos a la otra


	2. Capítulo 1: Edit

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

Por Mary Shirou

* * *

Capítulo 1: Mare Serenitatis

* * *

El viaje en avión transcurrió en silencio. El trayecto hacia Tokyo era de aproximadamente unas 4 a 6 horas. Sin embargo, el silencio no era por la falta de temática, sino porque Hotaru no sabía cómo dirigirse ahora a Monique, mucho menos luego de ver las noticias en el aeropuerto

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Ambas se encontraban esperando la hora de abordar el avión, mientras miraban las noticias. La pelirroja estaba casi segura que lo que había visto momentos atrás en el taxi saldría inevitablemente en el noticiero de esa hora…

Y así fue

"_Última hora. Una gran explosión ocurrió hace unos momentos en la zona de… Según los primeros peritajes por parte de Bomberos del lugar, se trataría de una explosión de gas. Sin embargo, por la onda expansiva que afectó a aproximadamente unas cinco cuadras a la redonda, se duda mucho de esta posibilidad…"_

Mientras, se veían los esfuerzos de policías y bomberos de rescatar a los pocos sobrevivientes de la tragedia. La mayoría tenía partes totalmente destrozadas o de su cuerpo, o de su rostro… Y sin contar todavía el rostro de pánico que tenían los que habían logrado mantenerse conscientes luego de eso

Hotaru se fijó en la mirada de Lacrois, que estaba cargada de pesar por lo ocurrido, y desde ese mismo instante se fijó que los ojos de ella estaban cargados de ira y tristeza, por lo que decidió no hablarle hasta que lograra calmarse…

* * *

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

Y aún no se sentía capaz de dirigirle la palabra

"Dime Hotaru…"- habló la pelirroja, finalmente:- "¿Te estaban siguiendo desde Japón?"

"No lo sé"- respondió Tomoe, algo avergonzada:- "Sin embargo…"- y la miró muy triste:- "Perdóname"

"No tienes porqué pedir perdón, Hotaru… No sabías que el enemigo estaba tan cerca… Y como yo tampoco estoy con mis poderes en pleno, tampoco era capaz de sentir su presencia, así que dejémoslo en que ninguna de las dos tiene la culpa, ¿de acuerdo?"- y la miró con una sonrisa triste

"Pero, si yo no hubiera aparecido…"

La de ojos verdes la calló, poniendo su índice sobre los labios de la otra

"Aún si no lo hubieras hecho, si se hubiera percibido más fuerte mi presencia, de todas maneras habrían intentado venir por mi… Así que no te culpes"- dijo, dulcemente

Los ojos de la otra se llenaron de lágrimas y Monique la abrazó para consolarla

"Se nota que pese a tener ese peso encima no estás acostumbrada a llevar esta carga sobre tus hombros"- dijo la mayor, arrullando a la otra dulcemente:- "Pero no te preocupes, creo que ahora puedes sentir que no estás sola sintiendo toda esta carga…"

La menor asintió, mientras sollozaba, aún apegada al pecho de Lacrois

Finalmente, ambas, sintiendo el consuelo a sus corazones apesumbrados, se quedaron dormidas, aún abrazadas, esperando que la prueba que se avecinaba no doliera tanto como ya estaba doliendo esto…

* * *

_**En otra parte…**_

"¿Y? ¿Consiguieron dar con ella?"

Una figura femenina estaba sentada en un trono de plata. Su piel era muy pálida, casi grisácea. Estaba vestida con un largo vestido negro, con un corte a lo largo de las piernas. Su rostro no se dejaba ver, pues las sombras la cubrían

"Lo siento, pero ella ya se había ido hacía unos momentos atrás"- respondió una figura, que estaba encapuchada

"Su madre intentó ocultarnos su ubicación. Pero aunque mintiera, pudimos ver que se dirigía a Tokyo, en busca de la princesa Serenity"-respondió una segunda figura

"Ya veo"- dijo la mujer:- "Sin embargo, por mucho que ella llegue a la princesita, no va a poder evitar que ese lugar llamado Tokyo de Cristal se vuelva la ciudad del señor Caos"

En eso, una tercera figura apareció, también oculta detrás de una capucha

"¿Y cómo van las cosas con las Senshis?"- preguntó la mujer a la figura

"Llenas de dudas… Pero aún las tengo convencidas que sigan sus propios deseos y no sigan su destino como Senshis"- respondió el individuo

"Me parece excelente… ¿Y Endymion?"

"Dudando si va a Estados Unidos… Pero el pasaje ya está comprado, así que será difícil dar marcha atrás"- reportó el otro

"Excelente… Entonces, antes que esas dos lleguen a Tokyo, me tendré que encargar de comenzar a corromper el corazón puro de la Princesa…"- y soltó una risa malévola, mientras los otros observaban casi con admiración a la mujer, hasta que ésta desapareciera en las sombras…

* * *

_**Tokyo…**_

Un grupo de chicas estaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa, cada una tomando algo diferente

"¿No creen que deberíamos decirle nuestra decisión?"- preguntó una, de cabello azul claro, que ahora llegaba hasta los hombros

"¿Y si nos niega este deseo?"- preguntó otra, de cabello rubio, que estaba ahora amarrado en una coleta

"No deberías dudar de ella"- dijo una de cabello negro, que lo tenía suelto hasta la cintura

"Así es. Serena será nuestra princesa, pero también es nuestra amiga… Y nosotras la hemos dejado sola todo este tiempo"- dijo una de cabello castaño, amarrado en una cola alta

Las anteriormente llamadas Sailor Senshis se reunían en el Crown Center, como todos los días… Y tal como iba ocurriendo de hace un buen tiempo, estaban solamente ellas, sin esperar a la que alguna vez habían jurado proteger

"Sí… Lo sé… Ella es nuestra amiga, pero puede ser que se le venga el complejo de princesa y nos niegue esta oportunidad"- dijo Mina, la que se declaraba ser la Sailor del Amor, Venus

"¡No puedo creer que digas eso de Serena!"- exclamó Raye, antigua Sailor Mars. Dentro de todas, era la que más dudaba si el quitar a Serena de sus vidas era lo correcto

"Yo tampoco creo que ella nos niegue eso… Piensen que igual, cuando iba a ganar esa beca, ella incluso me animó para poder ir"- dijo Amy, Sailor Mercury, siempre tan inteligente

"Estoy de acuerdo con ellas"- dijo Lita, Sailor Júpiter:- "Yo creo que si le somos sinceras, ella no nos negará esta oportunidad"

"Bueno, ustedes ganan"- dijo la rubia, un poco molesta:- "Pero si nos salen las cosas mal, no me echen la culpa"

"Yo creo que están siendo injustos con ella"- dijo otra voz, masculina, interviniendo

"Hola Darien"- saludó Raye y se fijó inmediatamente en su expresión triste:- "¿Pasó algo?"

"Pues… Venía a despedirme de ustedes… En unas horas parto hacia Estados Unidos"- respondió el varón, sin quitar su voz cargada de tristeza

"¿Y qué te dijo Serena?"- preguntó Amy

"Pues… me devolvió esto"- y mostró el anillo de compromiso que le había dado tanto tiempo atrás"

Las otras soltaron un grito de sorpresa

"Pero… Pero… ¿Por qué? Si ella te ama"- dijo Lita, reaccionando

"Me dijo que ya no quería ser un estorbo en mi vida y en mis sueños, por lo que me daba tiempo para poder hacer lo que quisiera… Y si cuando volviera seguía tan enamorado de ella, que fuera a buscarla, que sino, comprendería"- dijo él, pero en su voz se notaba claramente la tristeza y la duda

"No puedo creerlo…"- dijo Mina, sorprendida ante la actitud de su amiga

"Yo tampoco… Pero todo está listo, parto dentro de poco y espero regresar lo antes posible… No quiero perderla…"- dijo el príncipe de la Tierra

"No me parece mala idea"- dijo Raye, mirándolo con comprensión:- "Pero me pregunto si con lo que hemos estado haciendo en perjuicio de Serena no está perjudicando todo por lo que luchamos hace tanto…"- y pensó en Tokyo de Cristal, y más aún, en Rini…

"Pero… ¿Será verdad que eso ocurrirá?"- pregunto Mina:- "Piensen que hace tiempo no hemos tenido batallas y además… Aún no ocurre lo que supuestamente habría ocurrido para que se formara Tokyo de Cristal…"

Todos se quedaron en silencio. De verdad, desde hacía mucho tiempo que no había ocurrido nada extraño y teniendo una vida tan tranquila… No sabían simplemente si lo que habían visto del futuro era verdad…

* * *

_**En el avión…**_

_Pasajeros rumbo a Tokyo. Abróchense sus cinturones. Estamos a 10 minutos de aterrizar en el Aeropuerto…_

La voz del capitán de la aeronave hizo despertar a las chicas

"Vaya que si sirve llorar para dormir tranquila"- dijo Monique, con una sonrisa más calmada

"Es verdad"- dijo Hotaru, restregándose los ojos y más tranquila también

"Hotaru… Antes de ir a nuestro hogar… Te quiero pedir un favor"

La otra quedó mirándola extrañada

"Antes de comenzar mi misión y para despertar completamente, necesito ir a la Luna"

"¿A la Luna?"- preguntó la pelinegra, con voz baja para no despertar sospechas

"Sí… Al fin y al cabo, mi cetro está ahí, como símbolo de haber hecho un cambio en el destino"- explicó la pelirroja, como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo

"Comprendo. Entonces, cuando aterricemos, mando enviar el equipaje a mi departamento y de ahí partimos a la Luna, ¿vale?"

"Sí… Y gracias"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por prestar todas estas atenciones… De verdad, es la primera vez que me tratan así"- y se avergonzó de sus palabras

"No es nada, además… Me alegro de ayudarte, aunque sea en algo…"

"Oka…"

_Su atención. Mantengan su silla en posición vertical y los cinturones de seguridad abrochados. A partir de ahora, todo aparato electrónico debe apagarse por la seguridad de todos… _

La voz de la azafata las hizo callar… Ya estaban llegando a Tokyo…

* * *

_**Crown Center…**_

"En fin, decidí hacer caso de las palabras de Serena… Porque de otra manera, sé que la habría hecho sentir mal"- dijo Darien, rompiendo el silencio

"Comprendo"- dijo Raye:- "Pero espero que esto no afecte el futuro"- continuó, recordándose que de hace algún tiempo no podía ver nada en el fuego sagrado

"Además, creo que necesito saber si en realidad mi destino es o ser doctor, o ser Rey… Necesito aclararme"- continuó, pero su voz estaba más cargada de preocupación

Luego, las miró fijamente

"Por favor, les pido que no dejen tan sola a Serena… Sé que no ha ocurrido absolutamente nada en este tiempo, pero no soy tan confiado de que esto sea para siempre"- pidió el príncipe

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir

"No te lo podemos prometer"- dijo Mina, finalmente:- "Porque nosotras también queremos cumplir nuestros sueños"

Esto dejó al príncipe sin palabras

"Pero que intentaremos acompañar a Serena todo lo posible…"- continuó Raye, mirando furiosa a su compañera:- "Lo prometemos"

Endimión se calmó ante las palabras de la Sailor del Fuego, sabiendo que podría confiar al menos en ella

"Gracias"- dijo él, mirándola fijamente

En eso, él miró la hora:

"Bueno, tengo que ir a buscar mis maletas… Ya es hora"

"Que tengas un buen viaje"- dijo Mina

"Que todo te salga bien"- dijo Lita

"Que tus estudios te sean de provecho y que puedas ser un mejor doctor"- dijo Amy, a quien todos la miraron, ya acostumbrados a sus comentarios de ese tipo de cosas

"Buena suerte, Darien, y recuerda que acá está la persona que amas y a quienes realmente quieres proteger"- dijo Raye, devolviendo la mirada firme a quien alguna vez amó

"Lo recordaré, siempre"- y miró el anillo que hasta ese día había llevado Serena:- "Bien, nos vemos"- y se marchó

Las otras se quedaron mirándolo partir

"¿Estaremos haciendo lo correcto?"- preguntó Amy

Nadie le contestó. En su corazón, todas estaban preguntándose lo mismo

* * *

_**En el aeropuerto…**_

Luego de aterrizar, Hotaru se encargó de encargar el equipaje de Monique para la dirección de lo que sería su nuevo hogar. Después, ambas se encontraban en un lugar aislado del sector

"¿Estás lista?"- preguntó Lacrois

"Claro, todo está enviado y cuando lleguemos de vuelta, todo estará en su lugar"- respondió Hotaru

"Me alegro… Así podré llegar a dormir un buen rato"- dijo la otra y bostezó

"Es cierto… Es difícil acostumbrarse a otra hora, a otra lengua…"- y suspiró

"Eso es lo de menos… Duermo para concentrar mi energía para cuando llegue la hora de luchar"- y sonrió ampliamente

"Ahora veo porqué la Reina te apreciaba tanto"

"No lo sé… No sé si en realidad apreciara a alguien más que no fuera Serenity"- y su mirada se endureció

"Yo creo que sí, sino, no te habría encargado esta misión"

"Quizás"- y ambas en un flash tomaron su forma de Senshis

"¿Lista?"

"Cuando quieras…"

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambas desaparecieron de la vista de cualquiera…

* * *

_**En otro lugar…**_

"¿Habrá sido bueno haberla dejado partir sola?"

Tres mujeres estaban reunidas en el living de una gran mansión. Una era de cabellos cortos, rubios. Otra, de cabello aguamarina, que le llegaba hasta más debajo de los pechos y la tercera era de cabellos verdes, que le llegaban a las caderas

"No lo sé… Pero no sé de dónde sacó esa manía de que algo puede ocurrirle a cabeza de Bombón, cuando todo está en paz"- dijo la rubia, suspirando exasperada

"Aún así. Las Puertas del Tiempo están cerradas… Quizás ése haya sido su motivo para actuar así"- dijo la de cabellos verdes

Ahí se encontraban las guardianas del Sistema Solar Externo, quienes ahora vivían en paz, aunque con una cierta inquietud formada por la partida de la cuarta habitante de aquel lugar, de aquella que tenía el poder de la Destrucción

"No lo sé… Quizás será bueno buscarla"- dijo Haruka Tenou

"Pero si le damos mucha cuerda… Sería bueno que ella volviera sola acá"- dijo Michiru, recordando la actitud anterior de aquella a quien tanto quería

"Pero… ¿Y si ha ido con Serena para inquietarla?"- preguntó Setsuna

Las tres se preocuparon ante la respuesta que se les estaba formando en la cabeza… Ante lo cual, Haruka suspiró

"Mejor vamos a ver cómo andan las cosas con Cabeza de Bombón…"- dijo, seriamente

"Además, pese a todo, ella es nuestra princesa"- dijo Michiru, soltando una risita

"Y quizás Raye pueda decirme si ha sabido algo del futuro…"- dijo Setsuna

Y así, en mutuo acuerdo, quedaron de ir lo antes posible a averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo…

* * *

_**En la Luna…**_

"Todo está tan vacío…"

Las dos guerreras miraban con tristeza lo que era anteriormente el esplendoroso Palacio de la Luna, la sede central del reino del Milenio de Plata. Esto era en el Mar de la Serenidad, conocido por los astrónomos como Mare Serenitatis…

"Así es… Me llena tanto de tristeza mirar esto después de tanto tiempo…"- dijo Monique, mirando adolorida el que alguna vez fue su hogar

"A mi igual… Quisiera que todo fuera como antes…"- dijo Hotaru, mirando también el sitio donde solía entrenar con las Outers cuando venían al Palacio

"Aún así… ¿Crees que sea lo correcto?"

"Sí… Serena… Quiero decir, Serenity no merece estar pasando por esto"- y su mirada se llenó de firmeza

"De acuerdo, entonces, sígueme"- y ambas se dirigieron a lo que era el centro del Palacio…

En ese sitio, estaba clavada una lanza, ya oxidada y con claras huellas de haber sido abandonada mucho tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, aún con eso se notaba su esplendor

Destiny se acercó lentamente a ese sitio y vislumbró lo que había sido su arma… Y que ahora venía a recobrarlo para cumplir su misión

"¿Cómo llegó acá?"- preguntó Hotaru

"Para renacer, tenía que renunciar a mis poderes… Lo dejé acá en muestra de que el deseo de la Reina Serenidad se había cumplido"- explicó su compañera, acariciando suavemente el báculo

"Comprendo… Pero… Esto…"- y miró donde estaban paradas

"Este era el lugar donde Serenidad y yo nos dedicábamos a mirar los posibles futuros del reino… Así, ella tomaba las decisiones adecuadas para reinar justamente… Bueno, al menos eso hizo mientras estaba con ella"- explicó la otra, con sus ojos llenos de melancolía

"Ya veo… Eso no lo sabía"- dijo Saturn, admirada

"Lo comprendo, pues las Senshis de la princesa no tenían permiso para entrar mientras la Reina estaba en 'meditación'"- se burló la otra, recordando el pasado

"Ja, ja… Aunque me hubiera gustado saber a lo que nos estaríamos enfrentando…"- dijo ella, pensando en los antiguos enemigos… Y los que estaban por llegar, si es que no han llegado ya

"Si quieres, podemos ver un poco"- dijo Destiny, alzando su energía para tomar el cetro, el que, al sentir la energía poderosa de la guardiana, recuperó su apariencia anterior y se mostró como nuevo

"¿Y cómo?"

"Ah… Por si no lo sabías, Serenidad sólo podía ver el futuro estando yo acá, después, esto se convirtió en una simple fuente de agua"- explicó e hizo que ambas salieran de lo que ahora se vislumbraba como una fuente:- "Ahora, si haces que la fuente recupere el agua y te concentras…"

De la fuente surgió agua, más pura y cristalina que cualquier otro lugar de la Tierra o la Luna. La joven Saturn miraba incrédula el poder de la mayor, dándose cuenta que esto era solo una muestra de lo que era capaz

"Ahora, si quieres, entras en el agua y te dejas envolver por ésta, para así comenzar a tener visiones"- dijo la otra, mirando a Saturn

Esta asintió

"Eso sí, haz aparecer tu báculo"- le aclaró

"¿Y por qué?"

"Esta agua fue sacada de Araboth, el Palacio del Cielo… El lugar donde el Dios de Dioses mira el destino de su gente… Por lo tanto, tienes que mostrarte tal cual eres ante esta agua… Con todo el poder que tienes en ti"

Hotaru comprendió las palabras de la otra e hizo aparecer el báculo. Luego, lentamente, fue introduciéndose en el agua, el que reaccionaba y resplandecía ante el poder de aquella que estaba entrando.

Cuando esta llegó al centro, el agua se arremolinó ante ella, y la envolvió en una esfera. Ante esto, la Sailor de la Destrucción miró asustada a la otra

"No te preocupes. A la Reina también le paso eso cuando entró por primera vez. Deja que el agua te reconozca, te envuelva y cumpla tu deseo de ver lo que ocurrirá"

Ante las palabras tranquilizadoras de la Sailor del Destino, Saturn se dejó envolver por el agua y cayó en un profundo trance, permitiéndole ver lo que estaba ocurriendo…

* * *

_**Tokyo…**_

En otro lugar, Serena miraba con nostalgia una foto de ella con Darien y Rini… A toda costa intentaba no llorar ante lo que había hecho, pero de la nada no pudo soportar más y cayó en la alfombra de su habitación, llorando desconsoladamente

"No sé cómo pude hacer esto sin derrumbarme enfrente de él…"- sollozó, mientras derramaba abundantes lágrimas

"_Eso es simplemente porque te has dado cuenta que no necesitas a nadie…"_- se escuchó dentro de su mente

La princesa levantó la mirada alarmada, atenta a la voz que le había hablado momentos atrás

"¿Quién es?"- preguntó ella, asustada

"_No me temas… No es a mi a quien debes temer, sino a aquellos que te están abandonando"_- respondió la voz

"¿Qué?"- preguntó, confundida

"_No te engañes más… Sabes que ellas no quieren estar contigo, no quieren que exista Tokyo de Cristal, mucho menos Endymion, que con eso no podría cumplir sus sueños"_- continuó la voz, mientras el cuarto se iba oscureciendo

"Eso… Eso no puede ser posible…"- dijo la princesa, sin saber qué pensar

"_¿No puedes creerlo?"_- preguntó la voz y el espejo de la habitación de Serena tomó un resplandor oscuro:- _"Ven, princesa, ven a ver lo que está ocurriendo en realidad… Acércate al espejo y conocerás la verdad…"_

Aún confundida por las palabras de aquel ser, Serena, de manera curiosa se acercó al espejo. Lo miró y notó que el espejo ahora parecía ser de agua que se movía suavemente, casi hipnotizante

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que el agua la atrapó, encerrándola en el espejo por unos instantes, tan solo para sacarla después y la misteriosa energía la dejó sobre su cama, pálida y con los ojos vacíos, en estado de catarsis…

"_Muy bien hecho, mi princesa Serena… Ahora verás lo que realmente quería el Caos contigo…"_- dijo la voz, se escuchó una risa maligna y la presencia desapareció del lugar, dejando sola a Serena, sumida en oscuros pensamientos…

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 1…**

Bien, un capítulo más resubido xD

En fin, nuevamente agradezco los reviews, lamento la demora y para los que se acuerden... ¿Cómo se llamaba antes Monique?

Ahora, el cambio de nombres lo explico después

Saludos y nos vemos


	3. Capítulo 2: Edit

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

Por Mary Shirou

* * *

Capítulo 2: Visión de Luz, visión de Caos

* * *

_**En la Luna...**_

Hotaru estaba totalmente inmersa en el agua, mientras Monique hacía resplandecer su báculo, permitiéndole conocer la situación presente y la que podría suceder.

Al principio todo estaba relativamente calmado, sin embargo, la mirada de Saturn se ensombreció y Destiny se dio cuenta que probablemente le faltaría tiempo para arreglar todo...

* * *

_**Visión de Hotaru...**_

La Sailor de la Destrucción miraba a su amada ciudad, Tokyo, notando cómo esta había cambiado en el tiempo en el que ella no estuvo, acompañando siempre a sus compañeras Outers...

No pudo evitar sentir nostalgia... Tantas cosas ocurrieron ahí que era imposible negarse a desear regresar a lo que ella llamaba su hogar, en especial sintiendo la calidez de su querida princesa...

Y ahí la pudo ver, parada en el edificio más alto de la ciudad, contemplando todo…

Sin darse cuenta, la energía de la princesa se ensombreció y los ojos cargados de luz comenzaron a oscurecerse hasta parecer de un color negro, carentes absolutamente de vida

"_Ven"_- murmuró la princesa, mientras el cielo se ensombrecía y los vientos de una tormenta comenzaron a soplar

Una gran energía negativa rodeó el lugar donde la Serena estaba, y ella se concentró para transformarse en Serenity. Sin embargo, el vestido ya no era blanco, sino que era de un color grisáceo. Su cabello pasó a ser color rubio platinado y la media luna creciente de su frente se manifestó de color plata, símbolo de la Oscuridad en la que ella estaba siendo envuelta…

"¡Princesa!"- exclamó Hotaru

Sin embargo, la escena seguía imperturbable, como si los gritos de la Sailor fueran en vano.

Las nubes comenzaron a acumularse hasta formar una densa neblina. Hotaru apenas podía ver lo que estaba ocurriendo

"_Mi Serenity"_- se escuchó una voz, fría y a la vez muy seductora

La princesa parecía sonreír complacida ante la voz que le hablaba

"_Aquí estoy"_- respondió, extendiendo sus brazos

De entre la niebla, Hotaru pudo distinguir una figura femenina, que extrañamente se parecía mucho a la de Serenity. Este ser se acercó a la Princesa y la abrazó con fuerza, como no queriendo dejarla ir.

"_Mi Serenity, la Luz que llena mi propia Oscuridad… Unamos nuestras esencias y consagrémonos al Señor Caos… El único que no nos ha abandonado, el único que nos garantiza que todo se hará como nosotras deseemos"_- dijo la mujer y comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Serenity:_- "Tú y yo, siendo una sola, hará que ya nadie más nos abandone, como lo hicieron esas estúpidas Sailor Scouts"_

"_Hai… Tú y yo, siendo una sola… Y así nadie más nos abandonará"_- y el rostro bondadoso de la Princesa cambió a una oscura y fría, mientras su energía y la de la otra figura comenzaban a unirse

En eso, aparecieron 9 tumbas. Las de las Sailor Scouts junto con la de Endimión

"_Ustedes serán el sacrificio para que nuestro Señor Caos se complazca con nosotras"_- dijo la figura

"_Y así pagarán por haberme traicionado"_- dijo Serenity, quien seguía sin despegarse de la otra mujer

"Por favor, detente…"- clamó Hotaru:- "¡Detente!"

* * *

_**Realidad…**_

Hotaru reaccionó ante el último grito y vio que estaba siendo sostenida por el firme abrazo de la otra Sailor, quien había corrido hacia ella en el momento en que supo que reaccionaría

"Hotaru, tranquilízate"- ordenó Destiny, pero se dio cuenta que era en vano, pues la Sailor de la Destrucción comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente, por lo que la pelirroja se limitó a abrazarla y a intentar confortarla… Además de concentrar su energía para que comenzara a hacer su trabajo, antes que fuera demasiado tarde…

* * *

_**En Tokyo, con Serena…**_

La Princesa seguía en un estado semiconsciente. El espejo de su habitación brillaba con un tono oscuro, como intentando atrapar toda luz que estuviera dentro del corazón de Serena

"_Mi dulce Princesa, todo lo que has sufrido… Todo por culpa de esas malditas Sailor Scouts… ¿Por qué no pagarles con la misma moneda? ¿Por qué ellas tienen que ser felices cuando tú no lo eres?"-_ se escuchó una voz dentro de sus pensamientos

"_No lo merecen"_- pensó Serena:_- "¿Cómo pueden ser tan felices si me abandonaron?"_- se preguntó

"_¿Quieres saber la respuesta?"_- preguntó la voz

"_Sí"_- respondió la rubia y se dejó envolver por un sueño oscuro, mientras se escuchaba una suave carcajada

* * *

_**Sueño**_

"¿Dónde estoy?"- preguntó Serena, quien estaba en lo alto de la Torre de Tokyo

"Estas donde podrás ver la realidad de tu mundo…"- respondió la misma voz, quien ahora se hacía presente

Serena se volteó y se vio… ¿A sí misma?

"Sí, soy tú"- dijo la mujer que estaba parada delante de ella

A diferencia de la rubia, la otra mujer tenía el cabello plateado, similar al de la Reina Serenity. Tenía los ojos de un color azul muy oscuro, casi negros. Usaba un vestido como el de Serena cuando se transformaba en Serenity, pero era de un color negro por completo y la media luna creciente era de color negro

"Mi pobre Serenity"- dijo la otra, tomándola del rostro:- "Cómo te han hecho sufrir esas malditas Senshis"

"Por… ¿Por qué dices eso?"- preguntó la rubia, sorprendida

"Tus llantos de soledad y de angustia han llegado a lo profundo de mi corazón y ese sufrimiento también se ha hecho mío…"- y la miró casi con ternura:- "Quise averiguar porqué tenían que pasarte todas estas cosas y me di cuenta de la verdad"

"De… ¿De la verdad?"- preguntó Serena, sorprendida

"Hai… De la verdad, que tus Sailors te quieren dejar sola… Para siempre"- y sonrió con tristeza, aunque sus ojos brillaban con malicia, cosa que Serena no se dio cuenta, pues tenía agachada la mirada

"En cierta medida… Ya me había dado cuenta"- dijo ella, mientras miraba a su 'otro yo':- "Y creí que lo mejor sería el dejarlas ir…"

"No, no puedes hacer eso… No mereces condenarte a tal infortunio"- dijo la otra:- "Tú eres la futura Reina de todo este mundo… La Neo-Reina Serenity… Nadie que ha jurado lealtad a ti puede abandonarte tan vilmente"- y el tono de sus palabras la hizo sonar sumamente convincente

Serena, sumida en sus pensamientos y en su tristeza, no se dio cuenta del momento en que la 'otra Serenity' comenzó a inundarla de Oscuridad, a contaminar su mente mostrándole imágenes de ella siendo una Reina gloriosa, cuyo poder era temido en todos los rincones de la Galaxia… Y que nadie tenía derecho a oponerse a ella, pues podría hacerlo pedazos con tan solo una mirada…

"Puede ser así"- dijo otra voz:- "Pero es esta Serenity la que debe decidir eso, no tú"- y puso su mano en el hombro de Serena, mientras absorbía toda la energía oscura que había estado recibiendo

Serena reaccionó tan solo para voltearse para mirar a una mujer vestida con un traje de Sailor quien le sonreía con ternura

"Eso ya lo veremos"- dijo la 'otra' y desapareció

Serena se dio cuenta que estaban en un jardín lleno de rosas, como el que tenía en el Palacio Lunar y la Sailor que había estado a su lado, ahora estaba frente a ella, pero las sombras de un árbol impedían que viera su rostro

"¿Quién eres?"- preguntó Serena

"Ya pronto lo sabrás, querida Princesa"- y extendió su brazo para acariciar el rostro de la Princesa:- "Eso sí, nunca te rindas a tus propias convicciones… Tendrás tu recompensa, ánimo"- y comenzó a desvanecerse, mientras la otra comenzaba a despertar…

* * *

_**Realidad**_

Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida ante lo que había visto

Se acarició el rostro, recordando la diferencia entre las caricias de la 'otra Serenity' y las de aquella Sailor que había acudido a ayudarla. Al recordar las últimas, se sintió reconfortada y una pequeña luz de esperanza se formó en su mirada

Levantó su vista y miró el espejo, el que había vuelto a la normalidad y se extrañó de los sucesos que le habían ocurrido en los momentos previos

"_¿Qué habrá sido eso?"-_ se preguntó, tocando extrañada el espejo:- _"¿Serán ilusiones mías o será un nuevo enemigo?"_- y decidió dejar esas dudas aparte, pues recordó que tenía que hacer sus deberes para su asignatura de la Universidad…

* * *

_**En la Luna…**_

Destiny suspiró aliviada, cosa que hizo que Saturn levantara nuevamente la mirada

"¿Pasó algo?"- preguntó la menor, preocupada

"Muchas cosas, pero al menos tu querida Princesa está bien… Por ahora"- respondió la pelirroja, sentándose cómodamente a un lado de la fuente

"¿Por ahora?... ¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Al parecer, Caos tomó una forma realmente familiar para la propia Serenity-hime… Aunque no puedo negar que la soledad es un gran motivo para querer imponerse…"- y miró a la pequeña:- "Con razón estás tan preocupada… Nadie puede resistir tanto rechazo, por mucho que dentro de su corazón haya mayormente Amor"

"Ya veo… Entonces… ¿Ellas la abandonaron?"- y el semblante de la menor se oscureció

"Sí… Quizás dentro de sus pensamientos igual no quieren abandonarla así como así, pero están tan cargadas de dudas que no pueden pensar claramente… Y en estos momentos es lo que menos necesita tu querida princesa"

"Pero ahora la tomaste como tuya… Sé que la ayudaste en el peor momento"- y sonrió burlonamente

Diana sonrió

"La verdad es que también me atrajo su luz… Pero no de la manera en que te atrae a ti, pequeña"- y se puso de pie:- "Lo malo es que el enemigo aparece en los momentos menos oportunos…"- y extendió su báculo:- "Así que será mejor que regresemos a la Tierra"

"¿Para hablar con las Senshis?"

"No por ahora… Quiero que se reúnan primero antes de tomar una decisión…"

Hotaru la miró confundida

"Entonces… ¿Qué haremos?"

"Vigilaremos a nuestra querida Serenity y los movimientos del enemigo… Quizás será bueno no estar tampoco tan cerca de las otras Senshis… Al menos hasta que las piezas se pongan en sus lugares correspondientes"

"Hablas como ajedrecista"- y bufó

"Lo sé, pero no hay otra manera de definir a quienes son movidas de tal manera por los hilos del Destino"- y se encogió de hombros

"Pero… El Destino se puede cambiar, ¿o no?"

"De hecho, si no hubiera detenido al Enemigo, el Destino estaría cambiando de todas maneras… Y creo que aún así nada de lo que has visto de aquella Utopía se hará realidad como realmente quieres"- y sonrió burlonamente

La Sailor de la Destrucción la miró con enojo mientras comenzaban a caminar para distinguir la Tierra

"Y no te enojes… La verdad es que lo único que sí se debería mantener si seguimos así es la relación entre Serenity y Endimión… Incluso, si veo que tus compañeras siguen actuando tan tontamente y abandonan definitivamente a tu Princesa, puedo enseñarle los Estatutos de las Senshis… Y de aquí nadie saldría librado…"- y suspiró:- "Pero yo no quiero llamar a mis compañeras, así que espero que no me obliguen a eso"

Hotaru se detuvo sonoramente

"¿Estatutos?"- preguntó, sorprendida

"¿Qué? ¿Nunca escuchaste hablar del Estatuto de Alianza entre Senshis? ¿O del Estatuto de Lealtad hacia 'x' Reino?"- y sonrió abiertamente:- "Si las Senshis no tuviéramos leyes, hace tiempo que habríamos abandonado nuestros Reinos y probablemente la Guerra de las Sailors nunca habría terminado"

"Pero yo no sabía eso"

"Ah, entonces fueron los Padres de ustedes quienes hicieron el pacto con Serenity-sama para designarlas a ustedes como guardianas de Serenity-hime…"- y sus ojos brillaron de forma extraña:- "Demasiado interesante esto…"

"¿No sabias de eso?"

"La verdad es que sólo sabía que Serenity-sama estaba buscando Guardianas para su hija, ojala del mismo Sistema Solar, pero nunca me dijo que el acuerdo fue entre Reinos, no con las postulantes en sí"- y sonrió satisfecha:- "Por lo tanto, si las Senshis abandonan a Serenity, no solo terminarán renunciando a sus poderes de Sailor…"

Hotaru abrió los ojos sorprendida

"… Sino que estarían renunciando a su realeza…"- concluyó la pelinegra:- "Pero ninguna de nosotras se acuerda de su realeza… ¿Cómo se puede rechazar nuestra propia herencia?"

Lacrois sonrió. Nunca creyó que Serenity-sama fuera tan astuta

"Cuando revivieron, lo más probable era que la idea fuera de mantener los lazos sin importar si era un trato entre amigas… O entre Princesas…"- y ordenó su cabellera:- "¿Te imaginas si todas saben que son Princesas y su lealtad a Serenity-hime estuviera como está ahora? No solo tendrían resentimiento por quitarles su poder como Senshis, sino que, si pierden su realeza, jamás regresarían a sus Planetas Natales… Y al abandonar la protección del Cristal de Plata envejecerían más rápidamente y morirían con rencor…"

"Pero si no recordábamos nuestra realeza y renunciábamos a nuestros poderes de Senshis, lo más probable era que de todas maneras tendríamos una vida relativamente normal y no pensaríamos en nuestro pasado en nuestras tierras natales"- dijo Hotaru, entendiendo la idea de la mayor

"Precisamente"- y su sonrisa se suavizó:- "Pero el problema es que, si el enemigo se da cuenta de eso… Puede usar eso en contra y, liberando los recuerdos de tus compañeras, no solo terminarían de alejarse de Serenity, sino que armaría una real Guerra entre Planetas…"

"Y el Caos se impondría, pues al poseer el poder del Cristal de Plata poseyendo a la Princesa su poder se expandiría aún más…"- y un escalofrío corrió por el cuerpo de ambas

"En otras palabras… En este caso, "la ignorancia es una bendición"- y ambas miraron preocupadas en dirección a la Tierra

* * *

_**En la base del enemigo…**_

Una mujer temblaba con furia al ver que su plan había fallado

"Mi Señora, ¿está bien?"- preguntó una mujer que estaba parada a su lado, quien la miraba sumisamente

"No, no lo estoy, Sailor Dark Sirius"- dijo la mujer y se acercó a grandes zancadas para tomarla del cuello:- "No puedo creer que Destiny llegara a tiempo para detenerme"- y la arrojó lejos

Sailor Sirius se puso de pie y agachó la mirada ante la otra. No se le podía ver el color de los ojos. Sin embargo estaba vestida con un traje de marinero de color negro con bordes plateados. En el cinturón llevaba una espada de color plata a un lado, y un látigo con puntas en el otro

"Pero no importa… Nadie detendrá mi avance a lo largo del Universo… Ya he conquistado tantos planetas, tantas Galaxias…"- y miró maliciosamente a la Sailor:- "Pero el poder de ustedes se me hace nada cuando me falta el poder de la Luz más hermosa, del Cristal de Plata de la Princesa Serenity…"- y recordó el sueño en que se conectó con la Princesa de la Luna

"No se acelere tanto, mi Señora…"- dijo Sirius:- "Recuerde que usted es la más poderosa a lo largo del Universo, ni siquiera el poder de la misma Sailor del Destino detendrá sus ambiciones ni su gran poder"

La mujer sonrió satisfecha ante las palabras de la otra. Se acercó a ella y acarició su piel de tal manera que la Sailor se estremeció ante el tacto

"No por nada eres la más cercana a mi"- le susurró, mostrando su forma de 'otra Serenity' a la Sailor:- "Y aún cuando me una a la que está destinada a ser mi otra mitad, seguirás siendo tú la más leal a mi, ¿sabes?"

La Sailor sonrió complacida y se hincó para besarle la mano y tomarla como si fuera lo más preciado para ella

"Y por eso yo seguiré siendo leal a usted, no importando la forma que usted tome"- respondió, absolutamente rendida ante el poder oscuro de la otra…

* * *

_**En la Tierra…**_

Las Inner Senshis se reunieron nuevamente en el Crown Center, meditando sobre todas las cosas que estaban ocurriendo

"Bueno, ahora que Darien se marchó… ¿Qué haremos con Serena?"- preguntó Mina

"No lo sé"- dijo Amy:- "A mi no me gustaría dejarla sola, pero yo quiero tener mi vida"- dijo Amy

"Yo aún no me decido"- dijo Lita:- "Pero si no la dejo, no podré partir a perfeccionarme en Gastronomía"

Raye se quedó callada. En su corazón tenía un mal presentimiento si las cosas continuaban así

"¿Qué me dices tú, Raye?"- preguntó la rubia

La pelinegra suspiró… Desde la noche anterior que había pensado en aquello y no le satisfacía pensar que abandonaría a la primera que se hizo su amiga, a aquella a quien había jurado proteger… ¿Acaso no había forma de mantener un equilibrio entre su vida normal y su deber como Senshi, y más que eso, como amiga de Serena?

Sin embargo, hasta responder aquella pregunta, ya había tomado dentro de su corazón una decisión, en especial desde la partida de Darien

"Hablen ustedes con ella sobre sus reales deseos"- respondió, con tristeza:- "Por mi parte, yo iré a pedirle perdón por haberla abandonado"- y se puso de pie

Las otras la miraron atónitas

"Pero si ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo… Iríamos las cuatro"- dijo Lita

"Lo siento… Pero me di cuenta de que no puedo abandonar a mi mejor amiga como se tira un muñeco viejo a la basura"- respondió la Sailor del Fuego con ira contenida:- "Si ustedes son capaces de eso, es porque realmente nunca fueron amigas de Serena, sino que solo cumplían con su deber"- y se puso de pie y partió, sin siquiera esperar la respuesta de sus compañeras

Y tan furiosa iba que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había chocado con alguien, ni mucho menos que la había hecho caer

"¿Esa no era Raye?"- preguntó una

"Parece que estaba furiosa"- dijo otra

Las Inners se quedaron mirando a las recién llegadas con una sensación realmente extraña

"¿Haruka?"- preguntó Lita

"Michiru…"- dijo Amy

"Setsuna…"- dijo Mina

Las aludidas desviaron la mirada hacia el origen de las voces y sonrieron

"Parece que vinimos al lugar adecuado"- dijo la Sailor del Viento, mientras se enderezaba y junto a las otras se acercaban a la mesa de las menores

"Aunque parece que Raye andaba algo molesta"- dijo la peliverde, mientras se sentaba en el gran sillón

"Y la Princesa no está con ustedes…"- dijo Setsuna:- "¿Qué ha pasado de la última vez que nos vimos?"

Las tres casi se ahogan ante las preguntas de sus compañeras… Sabían que se habían metido en problemas

* * *

_**Con Raye…**_

La pelinegra corría velozmente en dirección a la residencia Tsukino, mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas…

¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de esa manera de su querida amiga, de aquella que siempre la acompañó? Se dio cuenta de lo cruel que había sido y lo injusta que era con los sentimientos de su amiga…

Si hubiera alguna manera de pedir perdón de una forma adecuada…

* * *

_**En la Luna…**_

Monique y Hotaru se habían quedado en silencio luego de lo que había comentado la mayor

"Bien, no nos sirve de nada quedarnos calladas y sin hacer nada"- declaró la pelirroja, concentrando su energía:- "Así que, Hotaru, llévame a la casa de tu Princesa"

La chica quedó confusa

"¿Para?"

"¿Para qué crees?"- la regañó la otra:- "Pues para comenzar a vigilarla, no sea que el Caos intente atraparla de nuevo"

"Ah, bueno, es verdad, no me retes"- y la miró con ojos de borreguito

Lacrois suspiró

"Esas caritas no me convencen, por si no lo sabías"- y la miró seriamente

"Pero tenía que intentar"- se burló la otra

La otra tuvo que ahogarse las ganas de darle un buen golpe

"Mejor vamos, antes que haga algo del que después me arrepienta"- y la tomó de la oreja

"¡Pero no me lleves así!"

Tarde, sin darse cuenta ambas ya habían desaparecido del lugar

* * *

_**Residencia Tsukino…**_

Serena ya se había arreglado para salir un rato. No valía la pena seguir llorando por algo que ya sabía que estaba escrito en su Destino…

"Mamá, ya salgo"- dijo ella, sin muchos ánimos

Mamá Ikuko se acercó a ella y la miró con preocupación

"Pero… ¿Estás bien?"- preguntó la mayor, notando la expresión de su hija

"No qué bruto qué bien, pero si me quedo acá me voy a deprimir más"- y sonrió tristemente:- "Es solo el dolor de asumir ciertas cosas que duelen mucho"- y abrió la puerta:- "Nos vemos después"

"De acuerdo"- se despidió la madre, quien no dejaba de mostrarse preocupada ante la actitud de su hija

* * *

_**Afuera…**_

Tomoe y Lacrois ya habían llegado y estaban sentadas en lo alto de un árbol mirando cómo salía la Princesa de su hogar

"Pobre Princesa… Se ve tan triste"- dijo Hotaru, sintiendo el dolor de la otra como el suyo

"Lo sé… Por eso también accedí a ayudarte"- dijo Monique, pero un ruido de pasos la alertó

"¿Qué pa…?"- pero la otra la calló

"Alguien viene"- susurró la pelirroja y ambas se fijaron en el avance de la princesa…

* * *

_**Abajo…**_

"¡Serena!"

La aludida se detuvo sorprendida ante el llamado y se dio cuenta que Raye corría hacia ella

"Raye…"- dijo ella, con voz baja, pero suficientemente audible para la que acababa de detenerse

"Serena… Yo…"- dijo la otra, secándose los rastros de lágrimas de sus ojos

La rubia sonrió con compasión a su amiga

"No tienes que decir nada, ¿sabes?"- dijo ella, suavemente

La otra se sorprendió ante la declaración de la princesa

"Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar el querer pedir perdón"- y la pelinegra sonrió tristemente

"No tienes porqué"- y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella

Raye no pudo soportar más el sentimiento que le transmitía su Princesa… Su amiga y corrió a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Serena le respondió débilmente, pero eso era suficiente para que la otra comenzara a llorar casi desconsoladamente… No se había dado cuenta de cuánta culpa llevaba dentro de su corazón y de alguna manera todo salió ahí, como sintiéndose aliviada de haber tomado la decisión correcta…

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 2**

Holis ^^

Bien, disculpen, me demoré un día más de lo planeado, pero acá está la entrega de esta semana.

Como algunos dijeron, el nombre anterior de Monique era Diana, pero después de encontrar el significado de ambas, preferí el nombre que lleva ahora, aunque es sólo cuestión de significados:

Diana: Llena de Luz

Monique: Sabia

Como supondrán, el nombre de Monique indica lo que será nuestra querida OC a lo largo de la historia, por ello priorizé darle un buen nombre a algo que sonara bonito

Nos vemos la próxima semana (creo) con un nuevo capítulo

Saludos


	4. Capítulo 3: Edit

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

Por Mary Shirou

* * *

Capítulo 3: Formando alianzas

* * *

Monique y Hotaru miraban conmovidas la escena que se desarrollaba entre Serena y Raye. La Sailor del Destino pensaba en cómo ayudar a la Princesa, mientras Hotaru se daba cuenta que no estaba sola como Guardiana de Serenity

"La verdad… Es que quisiera que supiera que no está sola"- dijo la Sailor de la Destrucción mirando a su Princesa

"Bueno, como están ustedes dos, yo creo que podríamos hacer algo, ¿sabes?"- respondió la pelirroja mientras descendía del árbol

"¿Ah?..."- preguntó la otra mientras se daba cuenta que su amiga ya estaba abajo:- "Espérame"- y corrió hacia la otra, quien ya estaba cerca de las otras dos

* * *

_**Con Raye y Serena**_

"Espérame"

El momento tan dulce que se había dado entre Raye y Serena se interrumpió repentinamente al escuchar la familiar voz de Hotaru.

Ambas se voltearon para ver a Saturn junto con otra mujer, la que la Princesa reconoció al instante

"Eres tú"- dijo, sorprendida

Lacrois sonrió y, luego de transformarse en Senshi, se inclinó ante ella, quien de inmediato recuperó su forma como princesa Serenity.

Junto a ella, Hotaru también se transformó y se inclinó ante su Princesa, y con la mirada insistió a Raye que hiciera lo mismo, que obedeció al instante

"¿Por qué hacen esto?"- preguntó la rubia, sorprendida

"Es porque en este momento, somos las que queremos renovar nuestros votos como tus Guardianas, Princesa"- respondió Hotaru, y a diferencia de su voz habitual, se notaba llena de sabiduría y bondad

"¿Renovar sus votos?"- y miró a la pelirroja:- "¿Tú también?"

"Es sólo para renovar la alianza que creé con tu Madre, princesa Serenity"- y levantó su mirada para que ojos dorados y azules se encontraran:- "Pertenecí a la Guardia Real de tu madre, Princesa. Soy Sailor Destiny y soy la encargada de vigilar que los Hilos del Destino se mantengan en orden"- y suspiró:- "Tu madre me pidió un último favor antes que yo renunciara a mi cargo, y ahora vengo a remediar eso y a continuar con la línea que debió mantenerse si no fuera por la traición de tus Sailors"

Los ojos de la Princesa se agrandaron. ¿Su madre sabía lo que iba a pasar?

"No, Serenity-sama no sabía que por su deseo te ocurriría eso, pero yo lo sabía, pues era natural que tus Sailors y tú misma quisieran una vida normal, pero la Utopía de Tokyo de Cristal sigue existiendo, y con la ayuda de mi pequeña amiga…"- y miró a Hotaru:- "Pude encontrar nuevamente el camino hacia ti, Princesa y ahora quiero jurar mi lealtad a tu futuro Reino, como Princesa del palacio Solaris, hija de Apolo, Rey Solar, antigua Consejera de la Reina Serenity y como Guardiana de la Rueda del Destino, tal como lo indica el Estatuto de las Sailors"

Serena sonrió amablemente a la Sailor que le ofrecía lealtad abiertamente. No sabía realmente de qué se trataba tal Estatuto, pero sabía que ella la guiaría a partir de ahora. Además, le sorprendía saber que había alguien del tiempo del Reinado de su madre.

Hotaru se dio cuenta de cómo debía jurar lealtad al Reino Lunar y sonrió para si, satisfecha

Raye miraba sorprendida la actitud de la Sailor y se dio cuenta que hablaba con gran sabiduría y con un poder que comenzó a impresionarla. Además, el saber que era la Consejera de la Reina Serenity era algo a considerar

"Acepto tu lealtad, Sailor del Destino, y te encargo el guiarme a partir de ahora… Y junto a mi, ayúdame a guiar a mis Sailors y a conocer los Estatutos, pues yo, como Senshi, quiero renovarlos"- respondió Serena, luego de un instante

"De acuerdo, Princesa, pero, si me permite, quiero preguntarle a mis dos compañeras si harán sus votos de lealtad a partir de este momento"- dijo Destiny y miró a las dos

"Si no recordamos nuestro estatus de Princesas, no podremos hacer un Juramento como tú, Destiny"- dijo Hotaru, con una sonrisa burlona

Destiny sonrió y se volteó a ver a la Princesa

"Entonces nos tendremos que demorar un poco, ya que debe entrenar, Princesa"- dijo, con una sonrisa amable:- "Sin embargo, Hotaru, Lady Mars, yo ya estoy consciente que ustedes permanecerán leales a nuestra Princesa y que nos ayudarán a la construcción de Tokyo de Cristal"

Ambas asintieron, aunque Raye se sorprendió que la desconocida la tratara como Princesa

"Entonces"- y Serena retomó su forma 'normal' e indicó a las otras tres que lo hicieran también:- "Ahora si nos presentamos como debe ser"- y sonrió:- "Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto"- se presentó

"Y yo soy Raye Hino, es un placer el conocerte también"- se presentó la Princesa de Marte

"Un gusto"- dijo la pelirroja:- "Yo soy Monique Lacrois"- e hizo una leve inclinación:- "Y estoy feliz por dos cosas"

"¿Uh?"- preguntó Hotaru

"El primero es el haberlas encontrado, pese a que ya perdí mucho por el enemigo que se acerca y que no estaba de acuerdo en un principio de participar de esto"- y miró con reproche a la Sailor de la Destrucción

"Igual aceptaste, ya no hay vuelta atrás"- dijo la pelinegra

"Lo sé, pequeña"- y sonrió:- "Y lo otro… Es el haber llegado a tiempo, antes que el enemigo te hubiera dañado más, Princesa"

"Entonces… Cuando nos encontramos en aquel sueño…"

"Ese sueño era un ataque de nuestro nuevo Enemigo, princesa, y como se dio cuenta, no viene por cualquier cosa en esta ocasión"- y la miró seriamente

La princesa inclinó su mirada, recordando lo que había vivido y sentido en aquel sueño… Apretó los puños, porque se había sentido realmente bien, sin darse cuenta que se trataba de alguien que quería hacerla daño

"Creo que ya te has dado cuenta de lo peor, Princesa"- continuó Destiny:- "Pero, es mejor que conversemos estas cosas en otra parte…"

Serena asintió

"Hace tiempo que no voy al Crown's, podemos estar ahí…"- pero fue interrumpida por Raye

"Nos queda más cerca el Templo, ¿por qué no vamos allá?"

Tanto Serena como las otras dos se sorprendieron por la actitud de la Sailor del Fuego. Sin embargo, Serena conocía bien a las que eran sus 'amigas', por lo que dijo

"Están allá, ¿verdad?"

"Sí…"- respondió Raye, sinceramente

"Comprendo… Sientes que lo más conveniente es que no se topen, al menos por ahora"- dijo Lacrois, mirándola comprensivamente

La otra solo asintió

"Por esta vez, creo que es lo más adecuado, en especial que quiero verlas solo cuando estén todas reunidas…"

"Es que… Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna ya están ahí"- dijo la Sailor, recordando que había pasado a llevar a Haruka

Monique lanzó un golpe directo a la cabeza de la pelinegra, enfadada

"Podrías haberlo dicho antes, ¿sabes?"- dijo, enfadada

"Au, pero no era necesario que hicieras eso, ¿o sí?"- y se sobó la cabeza, adolorida

Serena se rió tristemente

"No es necesario que hicieras eso, Monique, sin embargo…"- y sus ojos se ensombrecieron con un leve gesto de dolor:- "¿Me harían un favor?"

Las tres se acercaron y Serena les explicó algo. Lacrois asintió satisfecha de la decisión de la Princesa; Hotaru pareció dubitativa, pero igual aprobó la idea y Raye asintió sin pensarlo dos veces

Así por una dirección se fueron Monique y Hotaru, mientras que Serena y Raye se fueron por otro, directo al Templo Hikawa…

* * *

_**Crown's Center**_

Las siete Guerreras que se encontraban ahí estaban en un silencio sepulcral, luego que las Inner's explicaran su situación y las Outer's se sintieran identificadas con muchos de los sentimientos que ellas tenían

"Pero… ¿Han visto a Luna y Artemis?"- preguntó Setsuna, acordándose de los dos Consejeros Reales

"Ahora que lo pienso… Luna y Artemis partieron juntos y no los he vuelto a ver"- dijo Mina, acordándose que ellos supuestamente irían a su planeta natal y volverían pronto…

Cosa que nunca ocurrió

"Genial, estamos sin consejeros y prácticamente cada uno por su lado"- bufó Haruka, molesta mirando hacia la ventana

En eso, se fijó en una figura conocida, que la sorprendió

"Hey… ¿No es Hotaru?"- preguntó Michiru, quien se puso a su lado

"Sí, ¿pero quién la acompaña?"- preguntó Lita, mirando a la pelirroja que conversaba con ella

Setsuna se sorprendió al ver a la mujer que estaba a su lado, pues tenía la sensación de conocerla de hacía bastante tiempo

"Parece que pronto lo sabremos"- dijo Haruka, mirando como ambas ingresaban al Centro

* * *

_**Con Monique**__** y Hotaru…**_

"Es complicado…"- dijo la Sailor de la Destrucción

"Pero debes comportarte así. Ahora debes dejar de pensar aunque sea por un instante que eres una humana además de una Senshi… Eres Guardia Real de la futura Reina de Tokyo de Cristal, tal como jurarás dentro de poco"- dijo Lacrois, con dureza antes de entrar al Crown's:- "Aunque si quieres ten algo que te lo recuerde"

Concentró levemente su energía e hizo aparecer un pequeño broche de una estrella con el símbolo de Saturno y la Luna creciente rodeándola

"Ten, esto forma parte de los nuevos distintivos de la Guardia Real"- dijo la pelirroja, otorgándoselo

"Gracias…"- y se lo colocó al lado izquierdo del pecho, cerca del corazón

"Sé que será difícil, pero piensa que estás apoyando a quien te ha dado la oportunidad de vivir en paz y a la vez de protegerla y acompañarla"

Hotaru suspiró. Era cierto que también sería dura con aquellas a quienes consideraba parte de su propia familia, pero era la única manera, por lo que asintió antes de entrar

Ambas avanzaron por las mesas, orgullosas con sus distintivos de Guardias (Monique llevaba uno dorado, al centro con un sol entrelazado con la Luna creciente) y se detuvieron frente a la mesa donde se encontraban las Senshis

"Hotaru…"- dijo Setsuna, dándose cuenta de la mirada dura de la Sailor

"No estoy para familiaridades, Meiou-san"- respondió ella, duramente

Todas se sorprendieron ante el tono de la más joven del grupo, que era cargado de orgullo y dureza

"Ho… ¿Hotaru?"- preguntó Michiru, asustada de ver en ella la mirada de la Sailor de la Destrucción

Mientras, la Sailor del Tiempo miraba a la acompañante de su pequeña. Se veía aproximadamente de su edad, pelirroja con ojos verdes y brillantes, de piel clara, quien las miraba duramente

"¿Puedes decírselo tú, Consejera?"- preguntó Hotaru, mirando con respeto a la mujer

"¿Consejera?" Se preguntaron todas, en especial por el trato respetuoso de la menor

"Claro que sí, princesa Hotaru"- respondió la otra

Al instante, los ojos de Plut se agrandaron, al recordar por completo a aquella mujer

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"¡Pero es urgente!"- dijo ella, quien estaba en las puertas de la Sala del Trono, el que estaba fuertemente custodiado_

_"Lo siento, pero la Reina está en meditación"- dijo uno de los guardias, duramente_

_"Pero…"- insistió ella_

_En eso, se entreabrió la puerta y pudo ver a la Reina hablar con alguien vestida de Sailor_

_"Entonces, eso me aconsejas, ¿verdad?"- preguntó la Reina_

_"Ya lo has visto, Majestad. Sea prudente y podrá conseguir su objetivo"- respondió una persona que estaba en sombras_

_"Así lo haré, Destiny, muchas gracias"_

_Y en un flash, la figura desapareció…_

* * *

_**Fin del Flashback**_

"Tu… Tú también eres una de nosotras, ¿verdad?"- preguntó, finalmente

Lacrois desvió su mirada a la Sailor, mirándola dura y sarcásticamente

"¿Si soy una traidora a los herederos del Milenio de Plata? No, no lo soy"- y su voz se escuchó igualmente dura

Todas agrandaron sus ojos ante la respuesta de la mujer. Hotaru asintió sus palabras endureciendo su mirar

"¡No somos traidoras!"- gritó Haruka poniéndose de pie bruscamente y mirando furiosamente a la pelirroja

Al instante, Saturn se puso entre las dos mujeres y la Sailor del Viento pudo sentir el aura del cetro de la joven acercarse a ella, por lo que tuvo que sentarse nuevamente, entre sorprendida y, aunque lo negara por el resto de su vida, asustada.

"Parece que tu lealtad está haciendo aumentar tus poderes, Hotaru"- dijo la mujer

"Esa es mi recompensa, ¿verdad?"- preguntó la pelinegra sonriendo amablemente a la otra

"Así es… Todos los que renuevan su Juramento por libre voluntad comienzan a incrementar su poder"- respondió, sabiamente

"Comprendo"- dijo Hotaru y el aura amenazador de su báculo se alejó de las Senshis

"En fin, lamento nuestra actuación, pero es tal como ustedes se lo merecen, Senshis del Sistema Solar"- dijo Monique, mirándolas estrictamente:- "Nosotras estamos acá para conversar con ustedes de asuntos de suma gravedad"

Así, luego que Andrew acercara sillas a las dos presentes (claro, embobado por la figura de Monique y la forma madura de Hotaru…), ambas se sentaron y, luego de mirarse atentamente, colocaron cartas sobre la mesa

"Tal como escucharon de Hotaru, yo soy la nueva Consejera Real de la princesa Serenity"- se presentó Destiny:- "Ante la desaparición misteriosa de los dos Mensajeros del planeta Mau, Luna y Artemis, Serenity aceptó mis servicios, al haber sido Consejera Real de Serenity-sama"

"¿Fuiste Consejera de la Reina?"- preguntó Michiru

"¿Por qué no te habíamos visto antes?"- preguntó Amy

"Porque, a la vez de tener funciones como Consejera, formaba parte de su Guardia Real, por lo que debía cumplir funciones dentro y fuera del Sistema Solar. Además, cuando ustedes llegaron, la Reina me aconsejó mantener mi identidad en secreto"- respondió la otra, tranquilamente

"Pero… ¿Por qué no habías aparecido antes?"- preguntó Lita

"Eso es simple… Ustedes habían cumplido bien sus funciones de Senshis"

"Entonces… ¿Por qué apareces ahora? No hay ningún enemigo y todas nosotras no tenemos más obligaciones con Serena"- dijo Mina

Al instante, los ojos de Lacrois y Tomoe resplandecieron de furia, haciendo que la antigua Senshi del Amor se mordiera la lengua por haber dicho eso

"Los deberes de Senshi nunca terminan, incluso cuando estamos en tiempos de paz, insensata"- dijo la mayor, furiosa

"Pero…"

"Es cierto, toda Senshi tiene derecho a desarrollarse, sin embargo, cuando se olvidan de la voluntad de nuestra futura Soberana, está de inmediato renunciando a sus poderes de Senshi, así que…"- y se puso de pie y apoyando sus manos en la mesa, decidió resumir:- "Hotaru y yo estamos acá para hacerles tomar una decisión"

Todas miraron expectantes a las dos jóvenes leales a Serenity. Monique pareció crecer indicando su estatus, al igual que Hotaru

"¿Estáis dispuestas a servir y a acompañar a la Futura reina de Tokyo de Cristal? ¿O abandonaréis vuestro poder de Senshis, renunciando a la Guardia y a la vez a la protección del Cristal de Plata, dando a otros más capaces sus poderes?"- habló la mayor, duramente

Todas enmudecieron ante las palabras formales de Monique, dichas con seguridad y severidad

"Pero…"

"Tienen hasta el atardecer, estaremos esperando en el Templo Hikawa"- dijo Hotaru:- "A quienes acepten se les dirá la nueva situación a la que nos estamos enfrentando"

"¿Y si no entrego mi poder de Senshi y no acepto de todas maneras seguir como Sailor?"- preguntó Mina

"Serías demasiado tonta si hicieras eso… En especial teniendo a la Sailor de la Destrucción como Guardiana de Serenity"- sonrió la pelirroja y con Hotaru se marcharon, dejándolas mudas

Solo unos cuantos minutos después salió de los labios de Haruka

"Y ahora… ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer?"

* * *

_**Templo Hikawa, minutos después**_

"Misión cumplida"- dijo Monique, mientras llegaba con Hotaru al salón del Templo

Serena sonrió. Habrá renunciado a muchas cosas, pero ahora que comienza esta etapa, está segura de lo que ha decidido hacer

"Sin embargo… ¿Has pensado en candidatas para ocupar sus lugares en caso de?"- preguntó Rei

"Claro que sí, incluso si tengo que pedir a alguna de las que fueron mis reales amigas la ayuda necesaria, aún cuando no tengan poderes en realidad"- respondió la princesa, firmemente

"Confiaré en tu juicio, princesa, pero cuando elijas, deberás tener en cuenta si poseen algún tipo de energía a desarrollar"- advirtió su consejera

Serena asintió, sabiendo que la única guía que tenía ahora era la de su nueva amiga…

* * *

_**Base del Enemigo…**_

La 'otra' Serenity se encontraba midiendo los pasos de su enemigo, furiosa que Destiny estuviera tan cerca de su 'contraparte', pensando en cómo apartar los obstáculos de su objetivo

En eso, una sombra apareció detrás de ella, vestida como Sailor

"¿Cómo andan las cosas en tu planeta?"- preguntó 'Serenity' a la sombra

"Bien, ellos ya están por firmar el tratado, ya que sin eso su Sailor no los protegerá"- y sonrió dementemente

"Parece que los planetas sin sus Senshis no son nada"- y también sonrió, solo que levemente y se volteó hacia ella:- "Y dime… ¿Qué se siente traicionar a tu princesa y dejar de ser una simple consejera, además de matar a tu 'amado' Artemis…?"

Un relámpago salió de la nada, iluminando la figura de la forma humana de Luna, la antigua consejera real, vestida con traje de Senshi, de colores negros y amarillos

"Pues… Volverse Sailor Mau"- y se acercó a su 'señora' para arrodillarse y besarle la túnica:- "Es mucho mejor que ser una simple consejera, mi Señora"- y sonrió más débil:- "Además, no he traicionado a mi Princesa, pues lo único que quiero es que cumpla su verdadero deseo…"- y miró directamente a los ojos de la 'otra':- "Que es ser una con usted…"

La 'Princesa' sonrió. Sabía bien que había tomado la mejor decisión al haber manipulado hasta el alma de quien fuera la consejera y amiga de su 'contraparte'

"Así se habla, mi pequeña Luna"- dijo, sonriendo complacida:- "Entonces, ya sabes lo que deberás hacer a partir de ahora"

"Sí, mi Señora"- dijo, con voz sumisa:- "Cuando Destiny libere los recuerdos de las 'aliadas' de Serenity… Yo haré lo mismo… Con quienes se han rebelado…"

"Muy bien, pequeña"- y acarició su mejilla, con una sonrisa:- "¿Y sabes para qué es eso?"- preguntó

"Hai… Para comenzar realmente la Guerra de las Sailors"- respondió, mecánicamente

"Sí… Galaxia fue muy tonta al adelantarse tanto… Ni siquiera jugó todas sus cartas, pero yo…"- y sonrió cruelmente:- "Yo sí jugaré todo y obtendré lo que quiero…"

Y ambas miraron la figura de la Princesa Serenity, imaginándose cómo sería como Reina de Tokio de Cristal… del Caos…

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 3**

Holis

Bien, digamos que la Tierra hizo su aparición y movió todo... Casas, personas, todo por igual.

Lo que nos pasó el sábado 27 de Febrero en Chile es algo que es de preocupación de todos. Muchos de mis compatriotas sufrieron las consecuencias del quinto terremoto más grande de la historia (siendo medida), según los científicos y no queda más que solidarizar con aquellos que lo perdieron todo, cruelmente y sin tiempo para preguntarse el porqué.

Para ellos, mi ánimo y el trabajo que estoy realizando en el colegio donde trabajo y en la Parroquia donde participio.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Gracias a quien me dejó review y ánimo para los que ya estaban leyendo el fic, porque mientras pasa todo esto voy ya terminando el capítulo 19, más por seguridad, voy entregando de un capítulo semanal.

Saludos y ánimo


	5. Capítulo 4

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

Por Mary Shirou

* * *

Capítulo 4: Decisiones

* * *

_**Crown's Center**_

Después de un largo rato, en que todas ya se tomaron su tercera (o en el caso de Mina y Lita, la cuarta) malteada, todas las que estaban en torno a la mesa encontraron el valor para compartir las emociones que estaban viviendo

"Nunca me he sentido tan desorientada en la vida"- partió Setsuna

"Sí, es como si todo lo que hemos aprendido junto a Serena se convirtiera en algo sin sentido"- dijo Amy, mientras tomaba ahora un sorbo de té

"Ni siquiera deberías mencionarla"- dijo Mina, molesta

Haruka la miró con furia

"Aunque se nota que tú ya tienes tu decisión, ¿verdad?"- preguntó, con sarcasmo

"¿Y si la tuviera, qué?"- preguntó ella, altiva:- "Si no fuera porque 'abandonamos a la Princesa'"- y su voz se llenó de ironía:- "Esto no estaría pasando"

"Tienes razón"- dijo Michiru, sorprendiendo a su compañera:- "Si Serena no se metiera en tantos problemas, podríamos haber tenido una vida normal… Y si no existiera esa utopía podríamos pensar incluso en mi próximo concierto o en tu próxima carrera"- y miró a Haruka

"No puedo creer que digas eso, Michiru"- dijo la Sailor del Viento, molesta:- "Si no fuera por la existencia de Serena y por los poderes que se nos han sido dados, jamás nos habríamos encontrado y además…"- y se mordió los labios para no continuar

"¿Además qué?"- preguntó su compañera, molesta

"Nada, solo estoy molesta"- mintió la otra

En ese momento Haruka se había dado cuenta… Que habiéndose alejado de Serena sus poderes y habilidades se habían ido debilitando. Aún recordaba el día en que llegó en segundo lugar y que todos sus compañeros y rivales se habían burlado de ella… Con absoluta razón

"Pero, al fin y al cabo, es decisión de cada una"- dijo Lita:- "Yo también no puedo creer lo abandonada que dejé a Serena en todo este tiempo…"- y suspiró

La Sailor del rayo miró a la del viento y asintieron, poniéndose de pie

"¿A dónde van?"- preguntó Mina

"A nuestro lugar de encuentro"- respondió Lita

"Vamos donde Serena"- dijo Haruka, con la voz temblorosa de dejar a un lado a su querida Michiru

"Pero… Haruka, ¿no que por mí 'venderías tu alma al diablo?'"- preguntó la Sailor del Mar, molesta

"A la Michiru amable, sensible y comprensiva sí… La que está frente a mi ni siquiera sé si realmente ha sido sincera en sus sentimientos"- y la tomó de la barbilla:- "Ni siquiera puedo creer que en ningún momento estuviste celosa de Serena, si ahora ni quieres estar cerca de ella"- y sonrió con sarcasmo, para luego soltarla bruscamente

"No irás"- dijo la otra, mientras sus ojos brillaban de furia e intentó agarrarla del brazo, cosa que la otra evitó sin mayores complicaciones

"¿Y quién me lo dice?"- preguntó la otra con ironía y partió con Lita relajadamente

Para qué decir la ira que corría por las venas de la de cabellos aguamarinas, cosa que fue compartida por Mina y, pero en menor cantidad, por Amy

"No puedo creer que haya sido capaz de hacer eso"- dijo finalmente Kaioh, luego de haberse mordido los labios lo suficiente como para que le brotara un hilillo de sangre

"Quizás hasta las relaciones se ven afectadas por Serena"- admitió Amy:- "Así que agradezco el mantenerme lejos de ella y no haber establecido ninguna relación estando a su lado"

"Entonces, ya veo su decisión"- dijo Setsuna y se puso de pie

"¿Tú también?"- preguntó Mina

"Por supuesto… Es cierto que le fallé a Serena, pero aún sueño con tener a la Pequeña Dama en mis brazos, como cuando me lo pasó la Neo Reina cuando la presentó"- y sus ojos se llenaron de melancolía:- "Y por otra parte, no puedo seguirle fallando a Hotaru, que también ha elegido su camino"- y se marchó

"Entonces pásale esto"- dijo Michiru y entregó su pluma de transformación

Setsuna se sorprendió, pero al tener después en sus manos las plumas de Venus y, algo dubitativa, de Mercurio, junto con los intercomunicadores, se resignó al ver cómo los caminos se separaban

"Entonces, probablemente sea la última vez que nos veamos"- concluyó:- "Espero que no tengas que aislarte en tus estudios, Amy, mucho menos si te das cuenta del cómo cae tu amado intelecto"- y miró a Michiru:- "Espero que te des mucho tiempo para practicar el violín, lo vas a necesitar mucho… ¿O no te acuerdas cuando se te rompió la cuerda por presionar tan fuerte?"- y sonrió con una leve ironía

Finalmente, miró a Mina, quien le devolvió la mirada con enojo

"Finalmente, nunca creí que serías la primera en abandonar tus dones como Diosa del Amor, Minako… Espero que tu conciencia pueda soportar la carga"- y se marchó

Y, antes que la antigua Sailor del Amor gritara algún improperio, se escuchó otra voz que dijo:

"Mas, aún pueden elegir ser Senshis, sin tener que servir a una inmadura como Serena"

Las tres se voltearon a ver a la recién llegada y, sorprendida al descubrir la identidad, Amy preguntó

"¿Luna…?"

La otra asintió feliz

* * *

_**Templo Hikawa**_

Serena, Hotaru, Raye y Monique se encontraban tomando tranquilamente el té, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido y dispuestas a conversar sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en ese tiempo con ellas

"¿Así que estás por entrar a la Preparatoria?"- preguntó Serena a Hotaru

La pelinegra asintió, con tranquilidad

"¿Y tú qué piensas hacer mientras estás acá, Monique?"- preguntó Raye

"Lamentablemente, dejé los estudios a medio terminar en mi país ahora… Cuando Hotaru me vino a buscar estaba en exámenes de final de semestre"- admitió la pelirroja

"Oh, lo siento, podríamos haber esperado"- se lamentó la pequeña

"Nah, no te preocupes… De todas maneras habría reprobado un par de ramos"- y una pequeña gota de sudor corrió por su frente mientras sonreía.

Las otras se rieron ante la reacción de la Guardiana del Destino, mientras se escuchaban los cascabeles del templo como si alguien estuviera rezando.

"Qué extraño…"- dijo Raye, levantándose:- "Nadie viene a ésta hora…"

Todas se levantaron y vieron como tres personas familiares rezaban, tratando de recibir perdón por sus pecados y rogando por buena fortuna.

"Haruka…"- dijo Serena, mirando a la rubia

"Lita"- dijo Raye, mirando a su compañera

"Setsuna": dijo Hotaru, alegremente al ver a quien la crió

"Bienvenidas… Pasen, es hora de conversar"- saludó Lacrois mirando con tranquilidad a las otras

Las tres asintieron, felices de haber tomado la decisión correcta, siendo leales a su princesa. Avanzaron al interior del Templo y comenzaron a conversar, conscientes de que todo lo que ocurriera en aquella conversación comenzaría a cambiar sus vidas para siempre…

* * *

_**Crown's Center…**_

Las otras tres aún no salían del shock de ver a quien fuera su guía y acompañante… ¡Y en forma humana!

"Pensábamos que te habías ido"- dijo Amy

"Sí, me fui… Corté los lazos que tenía con la Princesa de la Luna y regresé a mi planeta natal… Y conseguí mi sueño"- y mostró un broche

"Pero si es…"- tartamudeó Mina

"Un broche de transformación… Eres una Sailor"- concluyó Michiru, anonadada ante la revelación

"Pero… ¿Y Artemis?"- preguntó Mina, intrigada

Al instante, los ojos azul-oscuros de Luna se comenzaron a volver negros, con una inusitada furia

"Ese traidor quería que regresáramos de inmediato donde la cabeza hueca de Serena. Yo me negué y me intentó forzar… Y al final… Bueno, tuve que acabar con él"- y sonrió inocentemente ante la mirada de horror de las otras tres

"Pe… Pero… ¿No te arrepientes?"- preguntó Michiru

"Para nada, así no tengo nada que me intente ligar con el destino de una futura tirana como lo llegaría a ser Serena"- respondió la otra, absolutamente relajada

Las otras asintieron, pensando en lo relajado que sería servir solo a su planeta y no a alguien tan estúpida como era Serena

"Pero… Si tu puedes servir sólo a tu planeta y a quien estás aliado ahora… ¿Por qué no podemos servir solamente a nuestros planetas?"- preguntó Amy

La pelinegra sonrió, feliz de ser quien entregara aquellas semillas de discordia… Todo sea para la felicidad de su Señora

"Esa es la maldición que recibieron de la Reina Serenity, al haberles encargado a través de sus padres la protección de la estúpida buena para nada Serenity-hime…"- respondió, en un tono casi melodioso

Las otras sonrieron ante el trato otorgado por la antigua Consejera y se acomodaron para escuchar una larga y definitiva conversación que cambiaría por completo sus vidas…

* * *

_**Templo Hikawa…**_

Luego que todas estuvieran en sus sitios Monique comenzó a hablar:

"Cuando la Reina Serenity dio a luz a su hija, buscó por todos los planetas que estaban formando el Imperio Lunar guardianas aptas para protegerla, pues sabía que algún día ella y nosotras, sus guardianas, no estaríamos a su lado"- y suspiró, pensando en las palabras que continuarían su discurso

* * *

_**Crown's Center**_

"La Reina consultó a los Reyes de los Planetas del Sistema Solar si la podrían ayudar en su objetivo y ellos las ofrecieron a ustedes, quienes no debían tener más de uno o dos años, por lo que ni siquiera se preocuparon en saber qué ocurriría con ustedes"- dijo Luna, quien contaba la misma historia a las otras, claro, con su propio toque personal

* * *

_**Templo Hikawa…**_

"Es cierto que se podría haber esperado un poco más, pero a partir de entonces ustedes fueron entrenadas para proteger a Serenity, pasara lo que pasase. Claro, ustedes aún no alcanzan a llegar al nivel con el cual fueron presentadas porque el entrenamiento en sus planetas natales fue mucho más intenso que todo el entrenamiento que han tenido acá… Que por lo que puedo ver, no ha sido mucho"- continuó la pelirroja, con una sonrisa burlona, ganándose una mirada enojada de las otras

* * *

_**Crown's Center**_

"Así, cuando ya se presentaron ante la Reina, ya tenían suficientemente lavado el cerebro como para 'aceptar' por su cuenta aquella misión. Claro, Serenity-sama sonrió, dándose cuenta que su plan había sido exitoso y que ustedes ni se habían percatado de sus manipulaciones, así que les presentó a la tonta de Hime y ustedes aceptaron felices el haber sido 'elegidas' para tan 'importante' misión"- y la antigua consejera bufó, 'recordando' todas las veces en que se había sentido manipulada por la Reina, en especial cuando se vio obligada a aceptar servir a Serena

* * *

_**Templo Hikawa**_

"Todas ustedes acompañaron a Serenity-hime en sus acciones. Claro, aún eran todas muy niñas y ustedes apenas eran un poco mayores que la Princesa, con la excepción de las Outer Senshis, quienes habían sido elegidas de antes y ya estaban comenzando a cumplir sus labores… Lo que más me gustaba de ello era ver cómo se hacían amigas y se preocupaban del bienestar de Serenity, además, que siempre se habían criado para sentirse iguales a ellas y no como sus sirvientes…"- concluyó, suspirando al recordar los buenos tiempos

Todas la miraban atentamente, comprendiendo el motivo de su cercanía con la Princesa Lunar

"Ahora recuerdo… Cuando la Reina nos presentó a Serena, me sentí tan feliz… Y no es solo por haber sido formada para protegerla…"- dijo Lita, recordando el pasado gracias a la Guardiana del Destino

"Sí… Nuestra Princesa irradiaba tanta luz en sí… Y no era solo por tener la inocencia que todo niño tenía, sino porque ella en sí era Luz"- recordó Haruka, recordándose al frente de quien era ahora su mayor motivo de vida

"Me sentí tan feliz de conocerla…"- habló Raye, cerrando los ojos:- "Incluso comienzo a recordar las pocas veces en que dejaban que Serena entrenara con nosotras…"

"Todo era porque pese a que, aunque estábamos con ella, debía aprender a defenderse por su cuenta"- dijo Hotaru, mirando a Serena:- "Y a la vez para que nunca nos sintiéramos inferiores a ella"

Monique asintió, recordando que había sido ella quien aconsejó a la Reina continuar el proceso de formación de las Senshis al lado de su protegida, cosa de que jamás se sintieran inferiores entre sí

"Claro, por un tiempo igual les va a costar recordar todas las cosas que vivieron junto con Serenity-hime, pero… Creo que ya comprenden porqué era ya momento de saber si su decisión fue personal o no… Y si, ahora que comienzan a recordar, quieren seguir formando parte de la vida de su Princesa"- dijo Lacrois, seriamente

Serena miró a su nueva Consejera

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"- preguntó

"Bueno, es cierto que por su amistad están acá… Pero aún tienen la opción de renunciar a su poder y a alejarse de ti, pues ahora tienen una decisión personal que tomar"- respondió la otra, suavemente

"Comprendo"- dijo Serena, cabizbaja

En ese instante, Raye abrazó a su amiga, dándole ánimo

"Pues… Con recuerdos o sin ellos, sigo arrepintiéndome de haberme alejado de tu lado, Serena, seas Princesa o no, eres mi amiga…"- le dijo, dulcemente

Serena miró a su amiga y le devolvió el abrazo, feliz

"Yo también creo lo mismo"- dijo Hotaru:- "No me arrepiento de haberte conocido, mucho menos de querer seguir acompañándote y protegiéndote…"

"Creo que seas quien seas, incluso si reencarnaras mil veces, seguiría viendo tu luz como la más hermosa de la Galaxia… Y querría seguir siempre protegiéndote y acompañándote, cabeza de bombón"- dijo Haruka, con una leve sonrisa

"Es cierto que con esta decisión nada será igual, ni siquiera sé si volveremos a ver a quienes dejamos atrás, pero quiero acompañarte… Tú me viste de una manera que nadie me ha visto… Has querido ser mi amiga, aún cuando nadie se quería acercar a mi… ¿Cómo no acompañarte?"- dijo Lita, sonriendo dulcemente

"Además… Nos has dado la oportunidad de ver las cosas de una diferente manera… Nos has sacado a todas de nuestra soledad y nuestra tristeza… Y nos devolviste la fe en nosotras mismas que por nuestra cuenta no podíamos recuperar… Por eso y muchas otras cosas te queremos y queremos acompañarte, Serena, nuestra Princesa"- concluyó Setsuna, compartiendo el mismo sentir de sus amigas

Serena se emocionó hasta derramar leves lágrimas de alegría por todo el apoyo que recibía. No, no volvería estar sola, pasara lo que pasara

"Gracias… Muchas gracias…"- dijo ella y se soltó de Raye para ir abrazando agradecida a sus amigas, quienes nunca la abandonaron, aún cuando estuvieran lejos de ella…

Monique miraba feliz aquella escena… Estaba segura que incluso si las cosas se complicaran y el Caos quisiera lograr su objetivo, esa fuerza interior de ellas lograría que todo terminara bien y aquel sueño de Tokyo de Cristal se hiciera realidad…

Silenciosamente se retiró del lugar… No que estuviera de más, pero ese momento era de ellas y sólo de ellas, quienes ya llevaban años juntas y estaban renovando sus lazos de amistad y compañerismo que se habían perdido por la influencia del Caos…

Ya habría tiempo de hablar del enemigo y de las nuevas pruebas que se les avecinaban…

* * *

_**Crown's Center…**_

Mientras, las que escucharon la versión distorsionada de la historia contada por Luna sentían un gran odio hacia quien consideraban la causa de todos sus males…

"Con razón… Ni siquiera nos preguntaron…"- dijo Mina, rechinando los dientes de rabia

"Y yo que siempre intentaba ser amigable con ella… Sólo era una máscara que nos habían impuesto para que no nos alejáramos de ella"- dijo Michiru, furiosa

"Todo era una mentira… Y lo peor de todo es que como se había creado un lazo afectivo, mi intelecto no había sido capaz de notar las diferencias"- bufó Amy, realmente enojada por su 'inocente' falta de intelecto

"Lamento ser quien les muestre la dura realidad, pero así ha sido… Todas nuestras vidas han sido manipuladas por la voluntad de la Reina Serenity, a quien jamás le importó nuestro sentir o la vida que en realidad queríamos"- dijo Luna, quien sonreía interiormente por lograr nuestro objetivo

Mina se levantó de repente, ya no aguantando más la furia

"¡Ya no podemos seguir así! No acepto seguir siendo una marioneta de Serena… Mucho menos que me quiten mi dignidad de Princesa por algo que yo no decidí"- dijo, golpeando la mesa

"Lo sé"- dijo Luna:- "Es por eso que estoy acá…"

Las tres la miraron con intriga

"Quien me liberó y me dio mi poder de Senshi quiere ofrecerles una Alianza… Les hará recordar todo lo que vivieron, todo su poder, a cambio de trabajar con ella hasta el momento en que la tonta de Serena sea acabada… Ustedes también recibirán también el acceso a los palacios de sus planetas natales y todo el poder para revivir a su gente… Todo eso y a la vez el gusto de acabar con quien les quitó su vida y sus derechos"- habló, con una voz muy convincente

Las otras se miraron entre sí y sonrieron de una manera siniestra que jamás se les había visto. Miraron a Luna y asintieron.

Luego de pagar salieron del Crown's y, luego de entrar a un callejón, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno

* * *

_**Cuartel de enemigo…**_

La 'otra' Serenity sintió la energía de su emisaria llegar junto con la de las Senshis rebeldes.

Sonrió al ver que el trabajo de Luna había sido exitoso

"Mi Señora… Acá están tres Senshis del Sistema Solar que aceptaron nuestra propuesta"- se arrodilló Luna, reverencialmente

La otra se acercó a ella y la tomó de la barbilla

"Muy bien hecho, pequeña gatita… Anda a tu habitación hasta que te llame para que recibas tu recompensa"

"Hai"- dijo la otra, sumisamente, y se retiró complacida de haber agradado a su Señora

En tanto, las otras miraban la escena y vieron el gran parecido que tenía la mujer con la otra a quien tanto odiaban

"¿Quién eres?"- preguntó Michiru

"Ya les dijo Luna… No soy más que alguien que tiene el mismo objetivo que tienen ustedes, que es acabar con lo que Serena es actualmente"- y se acercó más a las otras, quienes al fin reconocieron a la mujer

"Pero si eres…"- partió Amy

Pero ya era tarde. Un torbellino rodeó a las tres con el poder caótico de la 'otra' Serenity, quien sonreía diabólicamente al ver cómo gritaban y clamaban por ayuda sin resultado alguno, hasta que en un momento dejaron de sentir dolor y se sometían al poder del Caos, haciéndolas sentir más poderosas a la vez que una gran sensación de sumisión las envolvía…

* * *

_**Afueras del Templo Hikawa…**_

Monique se alarmó cuando sintió cómo se extinguía el poder de tres estrellas del Sistema Solar.

Miró hacia atrás, dándose cuenta que afortunadamente ninguna de las que seguían con su momento de felicidad se había percatado de lo sucedido

"_Menos mal…"_- pensó, sintiendo un gran alivio:- _"Sería mucho para ellas sentir tanta alegría y luego saber que dentro se enfrentarán con las que se llamaron sus amigas…"

* * *

_

**Fin del capítulo 4…**

Buenas ^^

Bien, a diferencia de los capítulos anteriores salió bastante corto, al menos mil palabras menos n.ñU

Agradezco a quienes han agregado esta historia como su favorita, aunque también me gustaría saber su opinión, pues pese a que hay algunos que lo estaban leyendo anteriormente, también hay quienes lo están leyendo por primera vez.

La historia está tomando un rumbo oscuro, pero no puedo adelantarles en qué termina el camino, aún cuando en mi mente ya está la idea del final del primer libro... Y dicho sea de paso, también ya está el final del último libro escrito :P

He recibido ocho hermosos comentarios junto con sus dudas, dos por cada capítulo, así q espero mis dos reviews de este capítulo xD

Yap, dejo de dar jugo... Y un aviso comercial... búsquenme en :D

Saludos


	6. Capítulo 5

Crónicas de Tokio de Cristal I: Preludio

Por Mary Shirou

* * *

Capítulo 5: Light Senshi, Dark Senshi…

* * *

_**Templo Hikawa…**_

Pese al deseo de Monique, Serena sintió una puntada en su corazón, como si presintiera que algo malo estaba ocurriendo

Lacrois, quien había estado afuera todo el tiempo que había estado la Princesa con sus Senshis leales, corrió a sostenerla, ya que las demás no sabían cómo reaccionar

"Respira, Serena…"- dijo ella, mientras la sostenía

"¿Qué le ocurre?"- preguntó Haruka, alarmada

"_Demonios… Nunca creí que el lazo que ella había formado con sus Senshis era tan fuerte… Era imposible que sintiera lo que había ocurrido"_- pensó la pelirroja, mientras se esforzaba por tranquilizar a la futura Reina

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que al fin la chica de coletas se tranquilizó y comenzó a respirar más tranquilamente

"Monique… ¿Sabes lo que ocurrió?"- preguntó Tsukino, mirándola a los ojos

La de ojos verdes se quedó en silencio

"¿Tiene que ver con el enemigo?"- preguntó Hotaru

La otra suspiró, resignada

"Y también con aquellas a quienes dejamos en el Crown's"- fue su única respuesta, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de angustia

Las Senshis se sorprendieron ante la respuesta de Lacrois, y mucho más por el tono que dio a entender

"Michiru… Mina y Amy… ¿Fueron atacadas?"- preguntó Serena, débilmente

"Si hubieran sido solamente atacadas, el vínculo solo habría temblado"- dijo la pelirroja, con tristeza en la voz:- "Pero para lo que debió sentir Serena… Podríamos decir que el vínculo se rompió por completo…"

Los ojos de todas se agrandaron de la sorpresa

"Están… ¿Están muertas?"- preguntó Setsuna

"Muertas para la Luz, que quede claro"- y la mirada de la otra se ensombreció

"¿Cómo que muertas para la Luz?"- preguntó Raye, poniéndose de pie, furiosa

Las miradas de ambas se enfrentaron y la de cabellos negros tuvo que retroceder ante la mirada intensa de la otra

"Muertas para la Luz, porque han renacido para la Oscuridad"- sentenció la otra, finalmente

"¿¡Qué!?"- exclamaron todas, sorprendidas casi al extremo

La pelirroja bajó la mirada. Sabía que no se lo tomarían bien, menos si saben lo demás. Sin embargo… Tenía que contarles, al fin y al cabo, ellas se habían aliado al nuevo enemigo.

"Será mejor que se sienten y se acomoden"- dijo, al ver que Haruka y Lita se habían puesto de pie, furiosas:- "Esto va a tardar más de lo que pensaba…"

* * *

_**Planeta Kinmoku**_

Tres mujeres entrenaban duramente bajo la mirada atenta de una cuarta, quien también se encargaba de ver el estado de salud de ellas

"Healer, tienes que ser más rápida"- exclamó una mujer de cabellos negros mientras obligaba a una de cabellos blancos a esquivar sus ataques

"Lo sé, Fighter, pero tampoco encuentro sentido que ataques tan rápido"- respondió la peliblanca, esquivando como podía los golpes y patadas que la primera le daba

"Healer, sabes bien que debemos estar preparadas para defender nuestro planeta… Ahora que hemos logrado restaurarlo por completo, es nuestro deber el protegerlo para que no ocurra la misma tragedia"- dijo la tercera mujer, de cabellos castaños

La cuarta, quien estaba más alejada, suspiró ante la conversación de sus tres queridas guerreras. Ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionarían ante las noticias que traía

"Sailors Fighter, Healer, Maker. Vengan un momento"- ordenó ella, intentando no mostrar la preocupación que sentía

Ante el llamado de la mujer, las tres Sailors acudieron donde la cuarta, inclinándose respetuosamente

"¿Desea algo…Princesa?"- preguntó Fighter, mirando atentamente a la Princesa del Planeta de las Flores…

* * *

_**Tokyo…**_

Luego que se hubieran calmado los ánimos de las muchachas, Monique procedió a contar lo sucedido…

"Verán… Sus amigas cayeron porque su nuevo enemigo tiene un poder que claramente será difícil de contrarrestar"- declaró, soltando un suspiro

Todas se miraron entre sí, preocupadas

"¿Es acaso un enemigo al que solas no podríamos derrotar?"- preguntó Raye

"¿Y qué tiene que ver con nuestra Princesa?"- preguntó Hotaru

La pelirroja miró a la rubia seriamente, como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso para algo. Serena asintió, sabiendo que sus guerreras debían saber la verdad

"No sé si realmente podremos derrotarla o no… Pues su poder es muy semejante al de nuestra Princesa… De hecho…"- y se detuvo para pensar bien en sus palabras:- "Es tan similar que pareciera como si fueran las dos caras de la misma moneda"

Serena asintió, preocupada… ¿Acaso era por eso que en su sueño la vio tan parecida a sí misma?

"¿Dos caras de la misma moneda?... ¡Pero si nadie puede compararse a nuestra Princesa!"- exclamó Haruka, enojada

"¿Es por eso que la vi así en mi visión?"- preguntó Hotaru

Destiny miró a la Guerrera de la Destrucción, mientras recordaba la visión que la menor había tenido en las ruinas del palacio de la Luna

"¿Tuviste una visión?"- preguntó Setsuna

La de cabellos negros asintió levemente

"Serena… ¿Me podrías mostrar el Cristal de Plata?"- preguntó la pelirroja, preguntándose si sus miedos tenían fundamento

La rubia, dubitativa, asintió ante la petición de la Consejera e hizo aparecer el Cristal de Plata.

Todo parecía normal… Excepto que tenía algunos fragmentos de color negro, los cuales brillaron y atacaron a la rubia, por lo que se vio obligada a meterla nuevamente en el broche, respirando agitadamente

"¿Qué fue eso?"- preguntó Lita, mientras sostenía a su amiga junto con Raye

"Lo que me temía"- respondió Lacrois:- "Nuestro enemigo no sólo está atacando afectando los lazos con la Princesa… Sino que a la misma Princesa la está corrompiendo"

Las miradas llenas de asombro y de preocupación no tardaron en aparecer, mientras la Princesa intentaba mantener la calma, de cualquier manera…

* * *

_**Base del enemigo…**_

Las tres Senshis corruptas yacían a los pies de la 'otra' Serenity, aún inconscientes.

Sin embargo, la mujer se acercó a ellas y con una voz muy suave las llamó

"Despierten, mis Dark Senshis"

Las tres, al escuchar la voz de su nueva 'Señora' reaccionaron y se pusieron en una posición reverencial

"A sus pies, mi Señora"- habló Mina, con sus ojos cerrados, al igual que las otras dos

La 'Princesa' tomó de la barbilla a la Sailor y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Mina abrió los ojos y estaban totalmente vacíos, perdidos por completo en el Caos al que fueron sometidas

Sin embargo, la mujer no pareció satisfecha con su trabajo

"Veo que mi trabajo no está por completo terminado"- dijo, mientras miraba a las otras dos, quienes tenían una mirada similar a la primera:- "He logrado corromper sus cuerpos y sus energías, pero el vínculo con la Princesa no ha sido borrado por completo"- y mandó volar a Michiru, quien era la que estaba más a mano

"Pero…"- dijo Amy, temblorosa

"No me nieguen que pese a su odio, igual guardan cierto afecto a esa inmunda Princesa… Pese a que les ha negado su libertad, ¡aún le son leales!"- dijo la 'otra', furiosa

"¡No es así!"- exclamó Michiru:- "Ella nos ha negado todo… Incluso nuestros sentimientos fueron influidos por ella… ¡Quiero liberarme de eso!"

La 'dark' Serenity sonrió al ver la disponibilidad de las tres a someterse a su 'tratamiento' y a liberarse de Serenity

"Entonces… ¿Si serían capaces de permitirme transformarlas por completo, 'rehacer' sus almas para quedar libres de ella?"- preguntó, con una sonrisa siniestra

Las tres se miraron, para luego asentir entre ellas y luego a la mujer

"Todo con tal de tener nuestros reinos y de liberarnos de Serena"- respondió Mina, mirando desafiante a la otra

La caótica sonrió

"De acuerdo, se hará como ustedes digan"- y lanzó un nuevo ataque oscuro a las tres, quienes la recibieron casi con gusto…

Sólo que era mucho más fuerte que el anterior, y pronto se llenaron de miedo y sentían cómo todo les era arrebatado… Todo…

"¿Y quién les dijo que yo les devolvería sus reinos así nada más?"- preguntó la otra, con burla:- "Griten, lloren si quieren; pero se han condenado a ser mías por siempre… Ni siquiera el 'grandioso' poder del Cristal de Plata podrá liberarlas… A menos que estemos en el Caldero Madre… Y su 'amada' Princesa jamás las podrá sacar de ahí"- y aumentó más su poder:- "Además… Mentí en otra cosa… Sabía que ya estaban bajo mi dominio… Otra cosa es que guarden recuerdos de Serenity… Pero cuando haya terminado, ni siquiera el recuerdo quedará limpio de mi control…"- y una risa maligna se escuchó por todo el lugar, haciendo estremecer todo el lugar… Y a toda alma que la escuche

* * *

_**Templo Hikawa…**_

Serena sintió una nueva punzada de dolor

"¿No que el vínculo estaba ya roto?"- preguntó ella, mientras era asistida por Monique

"Veo que igual quedaba algo… Pero el enemigo ya se encargó de eso"- y suspiró:- "Y ni siquiera tenemos al Cristal de Plata totalmente de nuestro lado"

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"- preguntó Haruka

"El enemigo… No está en busca de destruir a Serenity y al Cristal de Plata… Sino que busca someterlos y lograr total dominio sobre ellos"- respondió la pelirroja, seriamente

"Entonces… Aquel sueño…"- murmuró Serena

"Sólo es el principio… Y esta batalla es más tuya que de cualquiera de nosotras. Sólo somos un apoyo, nada más"- respondió la Consejera

"¿Pero…No tenemos que combatir contra el enemigo entonces?"- preguntó Lita

"Oh, sí, tenemos que combatir; y será incluso más duro porque tendrán que enfrentar a sus propias amigas y a muchas que han caído en manos del Enemigo… Incluso será como si entráramos a una nueva Guerra de Sailors"

Las presentes se miraron entre sí

"Pero… La Guerra de Sailors… ¿No ocurrió cuando fue la batalla contra Galaxia?"- preguntó Hotaru, algo sorprendida

"Eso fue sólo el Preludio, adelantado y sin mayor sentido… Además, Galaxia atacó demasiado apresurada y demasiado confiada en sí misma… Pudo haber destruido mucho, pero ni siquiera consiguió la mitad de lo que podía haber conseguido si hubiera actuado más racionalmente"- y soltó un suspiro:- "En tanto, el enemigo actual es más listo… Se ha dado cuenta de las debilidades del grupo y está sacando provecho de ello, además de aprovecharse de la soledad que estaba sintiendo Serena antes de mi llegada para atacar realmente desde dentro…"

"Gran estratega"- dijo Setsuna:- "Pero… ¿Por qué ha tomado una forma tan parecida a la de nuestra Princesa, de acuerdo a los sueños de Serena y la visión de Hotaru?"

Destiny se mordió los labios, pensando si responder o no

"Monique… ¿Puede que algo del Caos haya quedado en mi?"- preguntó la rubia

La mujer miró a la Princesa, sorprendida

"Bueno, debió haber quedado en ti, pero quizás saco lo suficiente de tu propia esencia y luego huyó después de la batalla hasta conseguir la forma que quería"- respondió, con una leve sonrisa

"Entonces… Nuestro enemigo, en el fondo… ¿Es el Caos de Serena?"- preguntó Raye, con algo de temor

La otra asintió, nerviosa y el mundo pareció temblar ante su respuesta…

* * *

_**Planeta Kinmoku…**_

Las tres Sailor Stars estaban comiendo relativamente tranquilas por órdenes de su Princesa, quien miraba con algo de tristeza a las tres

"¿Sucede algo?"- preguntó Fighter

La princesa negó, agitando levemente una mano

"Esperemos a que lleguen nuestros invitados y responderé a todas sus preguntas"- respondió, con algo de seriedad

Las tres asintieron, sabiendo que no podrían preguntar más

En eso, cuatro estrellas fugaces atravesaron el cielo, llegando a aterrizar muy cerca de allí

"Al fin llegan"- dijo la pelirroja, con una sonrisa leve

"¿Quiénes?"- preguntó Healer

"Ya verán"- respondió la otra, con algo de tranquilidad

Del lugar donde cayeron las estrellas, cuatro figuras comenzaron a acercarse a donde estaban las otras cuatro. Al instante, las tres guerreras se pusieron en guardia, ya reconociendo quienes eran las que venían

"¿Qué hacen acá?"- preguntó Maker, seriamente

"No se preocupen, chicas"- dijo la Princesa, deteniéndolas:- "Son nuestras aliadas"

Las tres se voltearon a mirar a la Princesa, mirándola como si estuviera loca

"Pero… Ellas…"- balbuceó Fighter

"Sabemos que hemos cometido errores…"- dijo una voz detrás de ellas

"Pero estamos acá para corregirlas"- dijo una segunda voz

"Además, creo que después de contarles la situación querrán ayudarnos"- dijo una tercera voz

"Y así juntas proteger a la Princesa de la Luna"- dijo una cuarta voz, mucho más familiar que las otras tres

Sailor Fighter las miró fijamente, cambiando su seria expresión a una leve sonrisa.

"Me lo hubieran dicho antes. Será mejor que hablen luego, a ver qué pasa"- y las otras dos se colocaron a cada lado, enfrentando sus miradas con las otras

"Sabía que si les mencionaba a la Princesa de la Luna prestarían atención"- dijo la cuarta voz:- "Ahora estamos del mismo lado, creo que es nuestro deber ayudarlos, ¿no creen?"

Y frente a ellas estaban Sailor Lead Crow, Sailor Aluminun Siren, Sailor Tin Nyanko y por último… Sailor Galaxia…

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 5...**

Holis

Bueno, en primer lugar disculpas por la tardanza, pero como dije, actualizo una vez a la semana. Esperé a que me llegaran reviews, no llegaron, pero aún así publico el chapter.

Creo que el otro capítulo es el último que publiqué la otra vez. A partir de ahi serán solamente nuevos capítulos y ya está visto el total de capítulos de este primer libro. Son 42 capítulos y a excepción del tercer y quinto libros, será el promedio de capítulos por parte.

A quienes deben preguntarse del porqué de la traición de Amy en especial (es una de mis favoritas junto a Hotaru, Setsuna y la misma Monique), creo que más de alguien tiene una teoría. Me gustaría que lo compartieran en los reviews y también sobre quién será el o la real traidor/a

Lo de Mina y Michiru... Es el envilecimiento de la belleza en el caso de Mina y en el de Michiru la no aceptación de la total lealtad de Haruka hacia Serenity, lo cual la dejó así. Cuando llegue el momento de recordar, más de alguno o alguna se dará cuenta el porqué de eso (y les aseguro, dejará a más de uno con la boca abierta ;))

Bien, nos vemos el próximo capítulo... Y de ahi a comenzar las reales actualizaciones

Mata ne!


	7. Capítulo 6

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

Por Mary Shirou

* * *

Capítulo 6: Nuevas aliadas

* * *

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

"_Sabemos que hemos cometido errores…"- dijo una voz detrás de ellas_

"_Pero estamos acá para corregirlas"- dijo una segunda voz_

"_Además, creo que después de contarles la situación querrán ayudarnos"- dijo una tercera voz_

"_Y así juntas proteger a la Princesa de la Luna"- dijo una cuarta voz, mucho más familiar que las otras tres_

_Sailor Fighter las miró fijamente, cambiando su seria expresión a una leve sonrisa._

"_Me lo hubieran dicho antes. Será mejor que hablen luego, a ver qué pasa"- y las otras dos se colocaron a cada lado, enfrentando sus miradas con las otras_

"_Sabía que si les mencionaba a la Princesa de la Luna prestarían atención"- dijo la cuarta voz:- "Ahora estamos del mismo lado, creo que es nuestro deber ayudarlos, ¿no creen?"_

_Y frente a ellas estaban Sailor Lead Crow, Sailor Aluminun Siren, Sailor Tin Nyanko y por último… Sailor Galaxia…

* * *

_

_**Tiempo actual…**_

Sailor Star Fighter no paraba de mirar desconfiadamente a las Sailors recién llegadas. Sin embargo, ella ya había sentido el peligro alrededor de la persona que ella más apreciaba.

Sabía que aquella princesa jamás podría sentir amor por ella, ya que el destino había permitido que se encontrara antes con aquél Príncipe que le 'robó' el corazón.

De las recién llegadas, Sailor Galaxia miraba con interés a la líder de las Starlights. Para ella, aquella estrella era la más inalcanzable de todas, pues su corazón pertenecía ya a la princesa de aquella lejana Luna.

"Y díganme…"- dijo Kakyuu, acercándose para ofrecer una copa de licor a las recién llegadas:- "¿Tan grave está la situación?"

"Más de lo que piensas"- dijo Lead Crow:- "Varias Sailors, no solo de esta Galaxia, sino que también de varias constelaciones más lejanas se han visto en la opción de ser destruidas o de unirse al nuevo enemigo"

"Es un rival demasiado fuerte"- dijo Alluminum Siren, luego de haber tomado un poco:- "Las que se aliaron a ella y que pelearon contra nosotras a lo largo del camino se han hecho más fuertes por el poder de ese ser"

"No podemos negar que probablemente salgamos muy mal paradas de esto, aún cuando logremos la victoria"- dijo Tin Nyanko:- "Por ejemplo, en mi planeta me han desterrado y han proclamado a otra como Sailor Mau…"- y miró a Yaten:- "Y ni siquiera tú creerías quien es ella"

"¿Ah? ¿Yo la conozco?"- preguntó Star Healer, confundida

"Claro, era la consejera de la princesa de la Luna"- dijo Galaxia:- "Luna, la que tenía forma de gata… En realidad era un miembro de su planeta, enviada para fortalecer la alianza con el Imperio Lunar"

Los rostros de las cuatro del planeta Kinmoku expresaron entre sorpresa y entre traición, ya que se dieron cuenta de lo que implicaban aquellas palabras…

Luna, la que debería haber sido más fiel a Serena, fue la primera en traicionarla

"¿Estás segura de ello?"- preguntó la de cabellos blancos, intentando no expresar su dolor

No solo la rubia asintió, sino que sus palabras fueron asistidas por las otras Sailors

"Esto se pone color de hormiga"- dijo Maker, seriamente:- "Pero hay un problema al parecer… Nosotras deberíamos ir a ayudar, ¿verdad? Pero nuestro planeta está recién reconstruido, no podemos abandonarlo sabiendo que hay un enemigo que podría aprovechar las circunstancias para también dañar a este planeta y a la Princesa"

Pese a sus sentimientos contradictorios, las otras dos asintieron

"Vamos chicas"- dijo Kakyuu:- "¿Acaso creen que soy princesa porque sí?"- y sacó un cristal de transformación:- "Por el poder de la Estrella de Kinmoku… ¡Transformación!"- y su traje de princesa cambió para convertirse en el de una Senshi, como las otras siete presentes

"Vaya sorpresa"- dijo Galaxia, enarcando una ceja

* * *

_**Planeta Tierra, Tokio…**_

El asombro de las Senshis ante la declaración de Lacrois dejó mudas a las acompañantes de la Princesa de la Luna

"Pero… Si es así, ¿cómo nosotras no seremos 'tentadas' a aliarnos al Caos, sabiendo que también tiene la forma de nuestra Princesa?"- preguntó Hotaru, temerosa

"Es solo asunto de voluntad, ustedes si son realmente fieles a su Princesa, sabrán reconocer quien está realmente delante de ustedes. Si es su princesa resplandeciente o no lo es"- respondió Monique, seriamente

"Es cierto… La luz que emana nuestra princesa no tiene igual"- dijo Haruka, sintiendo la energía que la unía con aquella a quien le había jurado lealtad

"Pero… Si el Caos también se está apoderando del poder del Cristal de Plata… ¿Cómo podrá Serena combatirlo?"- preguntó Raye

La consejera cerró sus ojos pensando en aquel problema… Se alegraba que sus 'colegas' aún no intervinieran en esto, pero sabía que si no hacía algo pronto, las otras tendrían que intervenir… Y ni siquiera quería imaginarse el cómo podría terminar eso

"¿Monique?"- preguntó Serena, sacándola de sus pensamientos

La pelirroja miró a la Princesa, preguntándose el porqué la Reina habría permitido tal calamidad… Sólo quedaba un camino, y era el que menos le gustaba

"Lo siento, es que pensaba que quizás las medidas que se me ocurren son demasiado drásticas"- dijo ella, tratando de permanecer tranquila

Las otras la miraron, sabiendo que el significado de aquellas palabras solo podría indicar que algo difícil se venía

"A ver chicas… ¿Se conocen la frase…'Si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles'?"

Las caras de terror de todas no las quitó nadie en muchos minutos

"Calma, calma… Si sé, no podemos dejar que nuestra Princesa caiga en manos del Caos… Por muchos motivos, pero ya que el Cristal de Plata está teniendo tanto Luz como Caos… Bueno, sé algo de magia caótica, le puedo enseñar algunas técnicas a Serena"- dijo, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

"Pero… Se supone que Serena es en sí el equilibrio con Hotaru, que es la Sailor de la Destrucción"- dijo Setsuna, algo preocupada

"En sí, es así la idea que tenía la Reina cuando permitió entrenar a Serenity para que ayudara a las Senshis. Mientras Hotaru se dedicaba a los ataques más destructivos, Serenity ayudaría sanando a las demás que estuvieran heridas. Si incluso ambas recibieron cierto entrenamiento mental, cosa que rompieran maleficios y sacaran a la gente del control de cualquier enemigo, fueran los del Negaverso, o, si sucedía la emergencia, con la misma Neherenia… Quien, afortunada o desafortunadamente, despertó solo en esta era, cuando Serenity ya se convirtió en Sailor…"- trató de resumir Lacrois

"¿Pero?"- preguntó Raye, al ver que ella se interrumpía

"Pero, Hotaru también tiene el don de sanar, que es 'supuestamente' un don natural de Serenity. Entonces, si nuestra querida Sailor Destructora tiene el poder de sanar, ¿por qué Serena no puede aprender un ataque destructivo?"- concluyó, mirándolas a todas

"Bueno… Es un buen razonamiento"- dijo Haruka

Serena cerró los ojos, pensando tanto en sus visiones como en lo que vivió al encontrarse con su 'enemigo'… Hasta le pareció, de cierta forma, atrayente la manera en que su enemigo se desplazaba…

"Aún te confundes, ¿verdad? Todo porque tiene una parte de ti misma…"- la sorprendió Monique

La de ojos azules la miró, avergonzada, asintiendo lentamente

"No te preocupes, a uno le cuesta acostumbrarse que de vez en cuando sale alguien que parece tu propio reflejo en el espejo"- y sonrió levemente, con las mejillas encendidas

"¿Lo dices por experiencia?"- preguntó Setsuna

"Algo así… Si me equivoco demasiado, quizás puedas encontrarte con ella"- y su sonrisa se enanchó, como recordando buenos tiempos

Las demás sólo la miraron algo desconcertadas

"Pero… Volviendo al tema… ¿Cuán seguro es que Serena aprenda a controlar poder caótico?"- preguntó Raye

"Si lo hacemos en un campo neutro, creo que es absolutamente seguro. El problema es que necesitamos fugarnos unos días, y hay algunos a quienes podemos convencer… Pero otros…"- y cerró sus ojos, para volver a pensar

"Si es por los padres de cabeza de Bombón, yo me encargo de eso"- dijo Haruka:-"Al fin y al cabo, mientras no esté con Darien, puedo pasar perfectamente como su chico"- y guiñó un ojo

Pese a cualquier cosa, incluso a querer mantener su integridad, los colores de Serena se le subieron al rostro, provocando más de una risita discreta

"Bien, ya que mencionan a Endymion… Bien, creo que tengo que encargarme de algo antes que nos vayamos"- dijo, algo seria

"¿De qué?"- preguntó Hotaru, algo curiosa

"Hotaru… Recuerda, 'la curiosidad mató al gato', así que no te metas en lo que en este momento no te incumbe"- y se puso de pié:- "Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que retirarme… Volveré algo tarde al departamento; Hotaru, tengo algo importante que hacer"- y comenzó a salir

"Entonces… ¿Nos juntamos mañana a la misma hora?"- preguntó Lita, dando por finalizada la conversación

"Sí, pero por favor, que ninguna se quede sola en ningún instante"- ordenó Lacrois:- "Hotaru, por hoy te pido que te quedes con Haruka y Setsuna, al menos hasta que yo vuelva"

"De acuerdo"- asintió Hotaru

"Lita, Raye, llamen a casa de Serena y avisen que ustedes se quedarán acá… Son Inners, necesitan más entrenamiento ahora"

"Vale"- dijeron las tres

"Nos vemos después"- y salió

"¡Espera!"- dijo Hotaru, corriendo hacia la escalera:-"¡No sabes donde está…!"- pero vio que su compañera no estaba más

Todas vieron cómo la pequeña Sailor se cruzó de brazos y refunfuñó:

"Me hubiera dicho que también sabía tele-transportarse en la Tierra"

Y todas ya no pudieron evitar reír a carcajadas

* * *

_**Planeta Kinmoku…**_

"Bueno, si hubiéramos sabido que Kakyuu sabía transformarse, nos habríamos ahorrado un par de problemas, ¿no creen?"- preguntó Galaxia, con algo de sarcasmo

"Aún así… No creo prudente dejarla sola"- dijo Maker

"Entonces, si estás tan dispuesta a quedarte, pues bien, Healer y yo partiremos con Galaxia y las demás a la Tierra, y tú te quedas con nuestra Princesa a defender este planeta"- dijo Fighter, algo divertida ante la situación

"Pe… Pero…"- tartamudeó la castaña

"Bueno, probablemente no querrás toparte con Amy como yo si quiero toparme con Mina…"- dijo Healer:- "Así que estoy de acuerdo con la determinación de nuestra líder"- y mostró la lengua, también entretenida

"Pero…"

"Bien, ya que está decidido… Chicas, descansemos por hoy, mañana partiremos apenas salga el sol Beta"- ordenó la rubia

Las demás asintieron y se dispusieron a salir cuando divisaron en el cielo dos estrellas fugaces cayendo hacia el sur de donde estaban

"¿Qué será eso?"- preguntó Alluminum Siren

"No lo sé, mejor vamos a investigar"- dijo Tin Nyanko y el grupo se dirigió a la zona de impacto

Al llegar al lugar, vieron como dos figuras estaban en el suelo. Mirándolas bien, parecía como si fueran dos gotas de agua, con la diferencia que una tenía los cabellos violeta y la otra, celestes; ambas de piel clara y poseían claramente el traje de guerreras que caracterizaba a cada Senshi

"¿Serán enemigas?"- preguntó Sailor Fighter

"No lo sé… Pero no siento en ellas energía que pudiera llevarnos a concluir eso"- respondió Sailor Galaxia

"Confirmo eso"- dijo Sailor Lead Crow

"Entonces llevémoslas al Palacio… Seguro se habrán cansado por el viaje"- dijo Kakyuu

"Así debe ser… Si descansan, de más que estarán bien para mañana… Hablaremos con ellas antes de partir"- dijo Sailor Healer

Y, aún así, pese a que a cada una fue llevada por una mujer diferente, jamás se soltaron de las manos…

* * *

_**Planeta Tierra**__**; Tokyo, Japón**_

Serena ya había avisado a su familia que se quedaría en casa de Raye, pero aún le causaba un poco de incomodidad estar en compañía, luego de tanto tiempo de intentar arreglárselas sola

"¿Estás bien?"- preguntó Lita

"¿Ah? Sí… Claro que estoy bien"- respondió la rubia, dubitativa

"No mientas, Serena… Jamás se te ha dado bien el mentir"- dijo la pelinegra, firmemente

La Princesa suspiró, sabiendo que las palabras de la guerrera de Marte eran ciertas

"No es nada más grave de lo que ya está sucediendo… Sólo…"- y suspiró, algo cansada:- "Durante mucho tiempo tuve que arreglármelas sola, pensar en que no tenía amigos, que si quería sobrevivir, mejor lo hacía sola"- y ante la mirada sorprendida de las otras dos, siguió lo más rápida posible:- "No… No es que me haya dejado de preocupar por ustedes… Todas ustedes son importantes para mí, pero… Sabiendo que cada una de ustedes quería hacer su vida, no podía ser yo obstáculo para ello…"- y soltó un par de lágrimas

Las otras dos comprendieron… No necesitaban más palabras de su Princesa para reconocer el dolor que había cargado durante todo ese tiempo. Se acercaron a ella y la envolvieron en un gran abrazo, permitiéndole llorar y soltar esa pesada carga, para darle al fin un instante de paz…

Sólo así lograron descansar realmente aquella noche, luego de tanto tiempo…

_**Mansión Ten'ou**_

(N/A: Sí, de más que tienen una mansión también…)

"Hotaru…"

La voz de la guerrera de Urano insistió probablemente por milésima vez

"Aunque Monique les ha permitido estar con nuestra Princesa, no quiere decir que yo las he perdonado todavía"- dijo la pequeña, ya cansada de la insistencia de las dos mayores

"Pero…"

La guerrera del Tiempo tuvo que callar ante la mirada dura de Tomoe, la que penetró en ambas, causándoles escalofríos

"Se suponía que de las Senshis, nosotras mismas, teníamos que velar más por el espíritu de nuestra Princesa, sabiendo que las Inners se preocuparían de su bienestar físico y mental… Sin embargo ustedes y las Inners la abandonaron… Y yo, que se supone que tenía que vigilar de más lejos a nuestra Princesa, fui la única capaz de darse cuenta de todo el daño que estaba sufriendo…"- y preguntó, soltando algo de su ira en ellas:- "¿Qué habrían hecho si el Caos se hubiera apoderado definitivamente de ella?... ¿Hubieran sido capaces de enfrentarse a ella, o hubieran permitido que el futuro que todas vimos realmente desapareciera?"- y, antes de salir, dijo sarcásticamente:- "Ah, cierto, para ustedes el futuro había dejado de existir"- y cerró la puerta de un portazo, dejando a las otras dos sumidas en su propio remordimiento de conciencia…

* * *

_**Estados Unidos…**_

Un joven de unos veinticuatro o veinticinco años se encontraba escribiendo frenéticamente en su computador, intentando entregar finalmente su primer informe del trabajo que debía realizar en su perfeccionamiento.

Un ruido en la ventana lo alertó, pero no hizo mayor caso.

"_Probablemente fue un pájaro que chocó_"- pensó

Sin embargo nuevamente se escucharon golpes

El pelinegro se volteó y avanzó hacia la ventana, ya algo alerta a cualquier cosa.

Abrió la ventana, pero tuvo que apartarse rápidamente para evitar que un cuerpo cayera sobre él

"¿Pero qué demo…?"- gritó él, pero fue rápidamente callado por el dedo índice de una mujer pelirroja

"Lo siento mucho, Darien Chiba, pero no quiero testigos para nuestra conversación"- dijo ella y, luego de cerrar por arte de magia la ventana, se acomodó en el sillón, esperando que el Príncipe de la Tierra saliera de su sorpresa…

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 6**

Y al fin supimos de Endymion xD

Holis

Lamento la demora, por ello pondré dos capítulos de las Crónicas a falta de una :P

Con esto creo que ya estamos al día y ahora sí todos los capítulos que vienen son capítulos nuevos y esperen muchas sorpresas a partir de ahora

Espero sus comentarios... Si estos llegan -o-

Saludos del más allá... Y del más acá -o-


	8. Capítulo 7

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

_Por Mary Shirou

* * *

_

Capítulo 7: Pactos y planes

* * *

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_El pelinegro se volteó y avanzó hacia la ventana, ya algo alerta a cualquier cosa._

_Abrió la ventana, pero tuvo que apartarse rápidamente para evitar que un cuerpo cayera sobre él_

"_¿Pero qué demo…?"- gritó él, pero fue rápidamente callado por el dedo índice de una mujer pelirroja_

"_Lo siento mucho, Darien Chiba, pero no quiero testigos para nuestra conversación"- dijo ella y, luego de cerrar por arte de magia la ventana, se acomodó en el sillón, esperando que el Príncipe de la Tierra saliera de su sorpresa…

* * *

_

_** Tiempo actual…**_

Darien no podía creerlo. Hacía menos de cinco minutos estaba absolutamente concentrado en su trabajo de investigación y ahora estaba en frente de una… Bueno, no podía negarlo… Hermosa y atrayente pelirroja, de ojos verdes profundos que te dejaban pegado a ella, y…

"¿Podrías enfocarte, Endymion? Tengo que regresar a Tokio antes que Tomoe quiera hacer papilla de Sailors"- reclamó Monique

"Ahm, sí, perdón"- dijo él, sonrojándose

"Además… ¡Qué falta de cortesía!... Tienes visitas y no las sabes atender. ¿Qué le diré a Serena cuando la vea mañana?"- bufó la pelirroja mirando hacia un costado:- "Pensar que estoy aquí y no tengo una taza de té enfrente… Peor aún, se supone que eres un doctor, ¿no podrías haberte dado cuenta que estoy con migraña? ¡Necesito una aspirina!"

"Pero… ¡Tú invadiste mi departamento! ¡Ni siquiera mereces algo de cortesía!"- reclamó él, reaccionando al fin

"¡Se supone que al menos deberías estar agradecido que aparecí por las buenas y no trayéndote el cadáver de tu novia, so imbécil! ¿Acaso confías tanto en las Senshis para que ni siquiera hayas entrenado algo en tu vida?"

Ahí el otro se quedó de piedra… ¿Qué quería decir la otra con sus palabras?

"Ya, al fin capté tu atención… ¿Podrías darme esa taza de té y esa aspirina que te pedi para que al fin hablemos civilizadamente?"- dijo ella

"Ehhh… Sí, claro"- dijo él y salió de la sala rumbo a la cocina

"Hombres… ¿Cómo dicen después que no entienden a las mujeres si ni siquiera saben comprender su lenguaje corporal"

* * *

_**Base del enemigo…**_

Las Senshis corrompidas por la 'otra' Serenity al fin despertaron

"¿Qué podemos hacer por usted, mi Señora?"- preguntó Michiru

La maligna sonrió complacida ante la sumisión de las tres jóvenes, quienes no se atrevían siquiera a mirarla.

"Mis pequeñas… Me alegro tanto que al fin estén conmigo"- y abrazó a cada una, impregnando su esencia en ellas, dejándolas embelesadas:- "Aún así, necesito pedirles un gran favor a cada una de ustedes, cosa que no alertemos a nuestros enemigos"- y sonrió, siniestramente

"¿Pero qué podemos hacer?"- preguntó Amy:- "No tenemos nada que nos apegue al planeta Tierra"

"Pero no podemos dejar que Serenity se confíe de que ustedes no volverán nunca más"- e hizo una señal con la mano para que entrara Luna

"¿Tendremos que verla de nuevo?"- preguntó la de cabellos oscuros, algo molesta

"Me temo que sí, pero es sólo por un tiempo, hasta que mis leales servidores aparezcan acá y conquistemos por completo nuestro objetivo"- dijo la mujer, sus ojos titilando con fuerza para convencer a sus marionetas

"¿Y cuál sería ese, mi Señora?"- preguntó Mina

"Cada una de ustedes tiene dones únicos y quiero que los aprovechen para incluso volver a la gente de la Tierra en contra de Serenity y sus Sailors, así ella tendrá menos motivos para defender al Planeta y así caerá fácilmente en mi poder"- y su sonrisa se enanchó, mientras miraba a Mercury:- "Amy, quiero que te dediques a descubrir y demostrar cosas que hagan que la gente esté agradecida contigo"

"Comprendo. Pondré mi conocimiento a su servicio, mi Señora"- y se inclinó aún más

"Minako…"- y la rubia sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su nombre completo:- "Quiero que con tu atracción te conviertas en una real estrella, cuya voz convenza a las personas de lo bueno de nuestra causa"

"Con mucho gusto, mi Señora… Pondré mi voz y mi encanto a su servicio"- dijo Venus, sonriendo complacida sabiendo que al fin se cumpliría su verdadero sueño

"Luna… Tú te encargarás de asuntos diplomáticos, además de ser la representante de Minako como estrella. Tú tienes un don de convencimiento que no pasaría desapercibido por nadie"

"Comprendo. Así se hará"- dijo Sailor Mau, tranquilamente

"Finalmente… Mi estimada Michiru, quiero que tanto con tu música como con tu forma de ser hagas que cualquiera se ponga a tus pies…"

"No necesita decir más… Sabré qué hacer"- dijo Michiru, con una sonrisa divertida

"Me alegro que comprendan bien su misión. A partir de mañana el nuevo Imperio del Caos comenzará a colocar sus raíces en la Tierra… Y Serenity y sus Sailors ni siquiera sabrán que las golpeó"- y rió con ganas, pensando en cómo al fin su objetivo estaría a mano…

"Sí"- dijeron ellas, sin emoción

"Ahora, partan a la Tierra… Es hora de comenzar el plan"

Y las cuatro desaparecieron del lugar, mientras la figura de la caótica se dirigía hacia el balcón

"Ya saben qué hacer"- dijo, mientras cuatro figuras aparecían de la nada

"Ellas entrenarán, no se preocupe"- dijo una de las cuatro sombras

"Aprenderán lo mejor de nosotras"- dijo la segunda sombra

"Y así el Milenio de Plata pagará por habernos apartado de nuestras funciones básicas, para habernos vuelto marionetas de la Reina"- dijo la tercera, mientras una sonrisa siniestra cruzaba por las cinco personas

La 'otra' miró a la cuarta figura

"¿No dirás nada?"- preguntó

"Sabe cuáles son mis intenciones… Cumpliré mi venganza y recuperaré a mi heredera"- respondió, seriamente

"Espero que así sea"- y las que la acompañaron también desaparecieron

"¿Necesita algo de mi?"- preguntó una voz detrás de la 'otra' Serenity

La dama se volteó, sorprendida de mirar a la persona delante de ella

"No, has hecho un buen trabajo… Ni siquiera recuerdan que tú hayas influenciado en ellas para tomar esta decisión"- y se acercó a ella, para acariciarla casi con ternura

"Si no me hubiera dado esta oportunidad, no hubiera sabido cómo lograr mi venganza"- respondió la otra, apoyando su mejilla en la palma de la maligna

"Ahora ve… Si puedes, logra acercarte nuevamente a Serenity, cosa que tomes de nuevo su confianza y la atraigas a mi...."- y sonrió:- "Pese a que posea la protección de sus Senshis, aún puede quedar sola…"

"Hai… Las Senshis Planetarias pagarán por haberme dejado en las sombras"- y desapareció, luego de dejar una sonrisa de satisfacción a la Dama

* * *

_**Planeta Tierra, Estados Unidos**_

Luego de unos instantes, Darien apareció nuevamente en el salón con una taza de té, un frasco de azúcar y un par de aspirinas

"Muchas gracias"- dijo ella, mientras se ponía sola la cantidad necesaria de azúcar y, junto a un sorbo de té, absorbía las aspirinas

"¿De cuándo que estás con dolor de cabeza?"- preguntó él

Ella enarcó una ceja

"Te contaría mi vida en este momento, pero no necesito un psicólogo ahora, Príncipe"- respondió ella

"Y yo habría dicho que algo de amabilidad te quitaría lo sarcástica"- bufó él

"Ah, lo siento, venía con el paquete"- se burló, pero luego del siguiente trago de té, su semblante cambió:- "Pero, dejándonos de bromas, Endymion, venía para algo más serio"

"¿Tal como me mencionaste con lo de Serena?"

"Sí… Verás, todo el abandono que sufrió por parte de las Sailors, incluso de ti, provocó algo que no debió haber ocurrido nunca"- y sus labios se tensaron, pensando en cómo explicar todo ello

"¿Algo irreversible?"- preguntó él

"No lo sé… No sé hasta qué punto habrá evolucionado, pero sí es algo que puede complicar mucho las cosas, en especial si piensan en el futuro"

"¿Puedes explicarlo? Claro, ojala sin rodeos"

Ojos verdes se enfrentaron a ojos azules y Monique comprendió que, pasara lo que pasase, Darien sí amaba con todo su ser a Serena

"Bien, pero espero que estés cómodo, para ir sin rodeos y para que te pueda explicar todo con tranquilidad, ya que la misma Serena no pudo tomarse esto con normalidad"- y suspiró

El de cabellos negros se acomodó y miró atentamente a la pelirroja, sabiendo la importancia de sus palabras

"En primer lugar, y para que no te ronde más la pregunta de '¿quién soy yo?', mi nombre es Monique Lacrois. En estos momentos estoy actuando como consejera de Serenity, en lugar de Luna y Artemis, quienes están por caminos diferentes y que ambos están ahora muy lejos de la Princesa como para orientarla en esta situación"

"Eres una Sailor, ¿verdad?"

Lacrois asintió

"En mi vida anterior me quedé al lado de la Reina Serenity, viendo su potencial como Reina y como instauradora de un orden basado en la Alianza del Imperio Lunar. Como representante de la Alianza Universal, me quedé como Senshi a su servicio, velando para que nada alterara el destino del Universo, al menos no en esta parte"

"Comprendo… Es así como conociste a la Princesa y a las Sailors"

"Incluso a ti, pero cuando eras más pequeño e iba en nombre de la Reina a conversar con tu madre… Ah, cierto, aún no la recuerdas"

Él sólo la miró, algo molesto

"Ya, ya, perdón. Ya te dije que era parte de mi"- y continuó:- "En fin, cuando la Reina se enteró que Serenity y tú no serían felices y no vivirían para contar su propia historia, me hizo cambiar el destino de ustedes y que pudieran revivir en este tiempo, para lograr al fin su felicidad. Me quería negar a hacerlo, pero la Reina prácticamente me chantajeó para que lo hiciera… Pero también vi cuál sería su Destino si yo cumplía con su pedido, pero aún así la Reina insistió y tuve que hacerlo…"

Suspiró, pensando en cómo ella también tuvo culpa en toda esta situación

"Después de ello, partí y renací en este mundo. Hasta hace un par de días todo estuvo normal, pero Hotaru recordó el compromiso hecho con la Reina si ocurría lo que le dije, y bueno, heme aquí"

"Ahora, ¿qué pasa con Serena?"- preguntó Darien

"Bien… Ustedes dejaron tan abandonada a Serena, que ni se dieron cuenta de cómo el Caos que en sí ya había quedado dentro de ella salió fuera y tomó un cuerpo propio. Se ha ido apoderando del poder de Sailors de toda la Galaxia y ahora está aquí, intentando apoderarse de Serena para convertirla en su cuerpo eterno… Incluso Luna y algunas de las Sailors ya han caído bajo su influencia y el Cristal de Plata ha perdido su brillo y se ha dejado invadir por el Caos…"- y se tomó el resto del té, al ver que ya se enfriaba:- "Eso, en resumen"

Los ojos del Príncipe de la Tierra no pudieron ocultar la sorpresa y la preocupación que le daba el saber toda esa información. Sentir que, aún cuando su novia sabía lo que estaba pasando por dentro de sí misma, le había permitido partir a un lugar tan lejano, le hacía sentirse miserable… ¿Tan egoísta había sido?

"Príncipe… Si Serenity le permitió partir fue por su gran generosidad, además que siempre es usted el que está más vulnerable ante los ataques enemigos, tampoco creo que hubiera servido de mucha ayuda, ¿sabe?"- recalcó, ya sabiendo bien la historia de él a lo largo de las batallas de las Sailors

"Es cierto… No soy de mucha ayuda, ¿verdad?"- y un sonrojo de vergüenza cubrió sus mejillas:- "Pero debería volver para ayudarla"- y miró decididamente a Diana

"No"- dijo ella, tranquilamente

El otro se quedó de piedra

"¿Qué?"

"He dicho que no… No está preparado para enfrentar esta batalla"- reafirmó Diana, con un tono de voz más grave

"¡Pero Serena tampoco lo está!"- alegó

"Pero usted no será de ayuda si el enemigo logra capturarlo y ponerlo bajo su control, para variar"

"¡No me puedes negar ese derecho!"- y su aura se alzo, mientras se ponía de pie

"¡No tiene ningún derecho!... ¡Usted estorba!"- y el aura de ella se impuso drásticamente, botándolo en la silla de donde se había parado:- "¡Usted ni siquiera es capaz de blandir bien una espada! ¿Acaso siempre se defenderá lanzando rosas como Tuxedo Mask? ¡Es el príncipe de la Tierra! ¡Es más que un simple mago cuyo truco se ha repetido ya demasiado!"

Lo peor de todo, es que él sabía que ella tenía razón

* * *

_**Tokio…**_

Cuatro estrellas fugaces cayeron en el parque Juuban, revelando las figuras de Mina, Amy, Michiru y Luna. Posaron con gracia sus pies en el suelo, controlando su velocidad de caída

"Bien, ¿y ahora a dónde?"- preguntó Mina

"Debemos quedarnos juntas, no sea que Serenity y sus muñecas quieran intentar 'volvernos a la normalidad'"- dijo Amy

"Sin embargo, lo más seguro es que Uranus y Plut estén aún en nuestra casa en común, así que creo que tendré que clamar mi herencia como Kai'ou y nos vamos a una de las mansiones de la familia"- dijo Michiru, algo molesta

"¿Puedes hacer eso?"- preguntó Luna

"Claro, es pan comido… Además, no hay más herederos desde que mis padres murieron en una de mis primeras misiones como Senshi… Afortunadamente, jamás se dieron cuenta de que quien falló en salvarles era su propia hija"- y, aunque lo intentó, no pudo expresar su tristeza

"Vamos, todo fue por estar ciegamente buscando y sirviendo a la estúpida de Serenity… Si hubieras tenido todo tu potencial, podrías haber hecho papilla a esos engendros"- dijo Luna, seriamente

"Es verdad, gracias por recordarlo"- y los ojos de la peliverde se llenaron de odio

"Ahora… ¿Dónde nos quedamos?"- preguntó Mina

"En un hotel, sólo por esta noche, es lo más lógico hasta que Michiru consiga un lugar para nosotras"- respondió Amy

"¿Y con qué dinero?"- reclamó la rubia

"Tontilla… ¿Para qué crees que existen las tarjetas de crédito?"- preguntó la Sailor de los mares, provocando la risa general de las cuatro…

* * *

_**Estados Unidos…**_

"¿No seguirás alegando?"- preguntó Lacrois

"No… Todo lo que has dicho es cierto"- respondió Chiba, con gesto de derrota

"¿Y no harás nada para remediarlo?"

"No sé… No sé qué hacer"

Monique soltó un bufido, algo molesta

"No puedo creer que ella reine con alguien como tú, ¿sabes?"- preguntó:- "En las horas de descanso, usa esto"- y le pasó un reloj con el símbolo de la Tierra con dos alas, que se encontraba detrás de las manillas

"¿Y para qué es esto?"- preguntó él, confundido

"¿Para qué crees? ¡Baka, necesitas entrenar!"- y, presionando una de las dos alas, ambos desaparecieron del lugar…

* * *

_**Lugar desconocido, plano desconocido…**_

Cuatro figuras se encontraban al centro de un altar, mirando preocupados la situación de la Tierra

"Si no nos hubiéramos dejado encantar por Beryl, estaríamos con nuestro Príncipe"- dijo uno de ellos, de cabellos rubios y cortos

"Pero… El poder de ella y de Metallia era muy grande, nos faltó voluntad"- dijo otro, de cabellos pelirrojos

"Y por eso… Ahora nuestro Príncipe y la Princesa Serenity nos necesitan… ¡Y no podemos hacer nada!"- reclamó otro, de cabellos rubios, amarrados en un moño

En eso, sintieron una alteración del espacio y vieron cómo dos figuras aparecieron delante de ellos. A la primera no la reconocieron, pero al ver quién estaba con ella se inclinaron rápidamente, en señal de respeto

"Majestad"- dijo el de cabellos plateados

"No… No puede ser"- dijo Darien, mientras miraba que estaban delante de él los cuatro Generales, quienes habían prometido lealtad eterna a él, hacía ya tanto tiempo atrás…

* * *

**Fin del capítulo…**

No sé que ofrecerles por saber con quienes se encontró Endy, aunque creo que ya muchos lo saben xD

Wolis

Bien, como prometí, double shot por la demora, pero no se acostumbren :P

Un saludo y espero que ahora sí hayan reviews, son estimulantes ToT

Nos vemos


	9. Capítulo 8

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal

_Por Mary Shirou

* * *

_

Capítulo 8: Shitennou, entrenamientos y secretos varios

* * *

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

"_Majestad"- dijo el de cabellos plateados_

"_No… No puede ser"- dijo Darien, mientras miraba que estaban delante de él los cuatro Generales, quienes habían prometido lealtad eterna a él, hacía ya tanto tiempo atrás…

* * *

_

_**Tiempo actual…**_

"Creí escuchar que tenían deseos de ayudar a la Tierra"- dijo la mujer que estaba al lado de Darien

Malachite parpadeó, creyendo haberla conocido de alguna parte

"Como eres el más antiguo de los Shitennou, alcanzaste a conocerme en los primeros viajes que hice a la Tierra en nombre de la Reina Serenity"- y se transformó en Sailor Destiny

Al reconocerla, saludó con una reverencia

"Es un honor estar nuevamente en su presencia, Sailor Destiny"

"Para mi es un gusto que no hayan muerto, sino que hayan regresado a su lugar de origen, el Plano Celestial de la Tierra"- saludó la pelirroja, con una amable sonrisa

"¿Cómo sabías de nosotros?"- preguntó Neflyte

"Es imposible no reconocer los deseos de las personas, en especial cuando sé porqué están acá"- respondió ella

Los ojos de los cuatro Generales se agrandaron al saber que aún podían hacer algo

"Dinos… ¿Podemos ayudar en algo?"- preguntó Jadeite

"Sí… Verán, les traje a su querido Príncipe para que lo preparen durante este tiempo"- respondió ella, dándole una palmada en la espada a Endymion

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la declaración de la Sailor

"Entonces… Si entreno con los Generales, ¿podré ir a ayudar a Serena?"- preguntó el pelinegro, finalmente

"Sí, pero yo te diré cuándo"- dijo ella, con una sonrisa divertida

"Pero… ¿No pondrás en peligro a Serena innecesariamente?"- preguntó él, enarcando una ceja

"No… Bueno, no más del necesario, porque yo también me tengo que dedicar a entrenarla a ella y a las Senshis"- y suspiró algo molesta

"¿Y qué más podemos hacer?"- preguntó Zoicite

"Bueno, si su Superior se los permite, podrán volver a la Tierra a luchar junto a su Príncipe, pero después tendrán que volver acá, para vigilar la Tierra desde este lugar"- indicó Monique

"Entonces… ¿No podremos volver a estar junto a nuestras compañeras?"- preguntó Malachite, con algo de tristeza

"Bueno… Mercury y Venus traicionaron a la Princesa, así que no sé cuánto querrán verlas de ahora en adelante"- respondió la pelirroja, algo molesta

"¿Ah?"- preguntaron Zoicite y Malachite

"Lo que escucharon, la líder de las Inner Senshi y la supuesta Senshi del Conocimiento dejaron sus funciones de Sailor y traicionaron a la Princesa"-y soltó un bufido

Todos se quedaron mudos durante un instante, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar en una situación como esta

"Bah, ánimo niños"- dijo ella, con una sonrisa:- "No hay nada irremediable, además tengo la sensación de que su traición no fue porque ellas en su propio discernimiento hayan querido hacerlo, sino que algo muy fuerte las influenció… Y que debió ser durante mucho tiempo para que haya sido tan decidido"

"¿Lo crees?"- preguntó Zoicite, con algo de esperanza

"Tendré que hacer mis averiguaciones de cómo pudo haber sido, pero sí, estoy prácticamente segura de ello"- respondió ella

Todos suspiraron de alivio

"Como sea… Entonces nuestra misión a partir de ahora es hacer recuperar el entrenamiento perdido de nuestro Príncipe, ¿verdad?"- preguntó Malachite y se acercó a Darien para examinarlo:- "Y tienes razón, le hace falta mucho entrenamiento…"- dijo, mientras apretaba uno de los músculos del brazo

"¡Hey!"- reclamó el otro

"Majestad, no actúe como un niño… Sabe bien que debía mantener su entrenamiento para que en cualquier momento tomara el gobierno de la Tierra"- argumentó el otro, para rematar

"No me recuerdes eso…"- dijo el otro, con algo de tristeza

Monique lo miró con comprensión. Al parecer no era la única persona que soñaba que, si volvía a nacer, no tendría todas las responsabilidades que le trajo su vida anterior

"Pero creo que, desde el momento en que supiste que de todas maneras fundarías Tokyo de Cristal, debiste haber comenzado nuevamente tu entrenamiento. No puedes dejar todo a manos de Serena, quien también odia todo lo que respecta a diplomacia"- dijo ella, suavemente

El otro no pudo evitar sonreír… Esa era una de las cosas que unía a ambos en sus sentimientos

"Aunque me pregunto quién me va a enseñar todo eso ahora"- suspiró él

"Bueno, para eso estamos nosotros"- dijo Neflyte, con una sonrisa algo divertida:- "Aunque no espere que seamos flexibles con usted, Majestad"

"De acuerdo, que sea así… Todo porque pueda ayudar a Serena cuando llegue su momento"- declaró Darien, decidido

"Qué bien, me alegro que lleguemos a un acuerdo, pero yo tengo que volar. De verdad que Hotaru está reprimiendo toda su rabia"- y comenzó a alejarse de ellos

"¡Oye!"- reclamó Darien:- "¿Y cómo vuelvo a mi departamento?"

"Ah, solo presiona el otro ala del símbolo de la Tierra y regresarás"- y, como si se hubiera olvidado de algo, agregó:- "Por si acaso, el tiempo que fluye acá es algo diferente que en la Tierra. Así que, si quieres dormir, sólo podrás estar dos horas acá, porque allá habrán pasado cuatro horas. Aprende a organizar tu tiempo para que no te afecte mucho"- dijo la otra, con una sonrisa divertida:- "Ahora sí, ta-ta"- y desapareció

Los cinco se quedaron entre confundidos y divertidos ante la extraña forma de ser de la nueva consejera de la Princesa de la Luna

"Al menos sé que está en buenas manos"- dijo Darien, algo aliviado

"Sí, pero tal como dijo ella, no es la única que debe prepararse para lo que ya se viene, así que es mejor que nos quedemos organizando cómo será su preparación a partir de ahora"- dijo Zoicite

"Y le advierto que no se puede quejar, ya que será al mismo nivel que su entrenamiento cuando era Príncipe"- advirtió Malachite

"Oh, diablos"- suspiró el otro, con una gran gota de sudor

Eso sólo sería el principio de su tormento… Claro, ¿quién lo mandó ser príncipe y doctor a la vez?

* * *

_**Japón, casa de las Outer Senshi…**_

El ambiente estaba tenso, casi como para cortarlo con un cuchillo…

Setsuna y Haruka se encontraban en el salón de la casa, pero sentían a la distancia la presencia enojada y amenazante de la Sailor de la Destrucción, la que hacía que ambas se llenaran de escalofríos…

Y, por lógica, casi saltaron cuando sintieron tocar el timbre de la mansión

"Buenas noches"- dijo Haruka, hablando al citófono

"Buenas noches, Ten'ou-san"- se escuchó la voz del otro lado

"Ah, Lacrois"- dijo ella, con algo de dureza

"Sí, si sé que me tardé en salvarlas del enojo de Hotaru, pero si no quieren que se convierta en ira, mejor hagámoslo rápido y déjenme entrar, ¿vale?"- se escuchó del otro lado

Ten'ou suspiró. Su nueva compañera de batallas podía ser tan misteriosa y a la vez tan irritantemente sabelotodo como Setsuna

"Ok, entra"- dijo y presionó el botón de la puerta automática

Monique apareció en la puerta de la casa con una sonrisa discreta, como si estuviera tramando algo

"¿Algo que nos hayamos perdido?"- preguntó Haruka

"Tranquila, no es nada que sea tan desesperadamente urgente de averiguar, ¿o tu curiosidad es tan grande?"- preguntó ella

"Cambias mucho de ánimo, ¿sabes?"

"Ah, son detalles, pero en fin, vengo a buscar a mi actual protegida, para que así puedan ir a descansar"

En eso apareció Hotaru

"Ya era hora, ¿no crees?"- pregunta ella, molesta

"Sí, sí, lo siento, pequeña, pero eran cosas que era urgente encargarse ahora antes que Caos haga de las suyas"- se excusó Monique:- "Además, creo que pese a los errores de ellas deberías al menos darles una oportunidad"

"Pero… Ya sabes… Incluso tú no habrías aparecido si hubieran protegido a la princesa… Y no habrías perdido…"- pero la mayor la hizo callar

"Tanto mi madre como yo tenemos la intuición como algo natural. Desde hacía tiempo que sentíamos como si cada día fuese una despedida… Por otra parte, siento que me protegiste, porque si no hubieras venido, de más que nuestro enemigo me tendría en sus garras en este momento"- y sonrió con dulzura

"Vale…"- y bajó la mirada

Ante el gesto, Destiny apoyó su mano en la cabeza de ella y le sacudió el pelo

"Estarás creciendo, y serás la Sailor más sabia de todas, pero aún en muchas cosas eres una niña"- y aumentó su sonrisa

"¡Oye!"- reclamó ella, con un gesto infantil

"¿Ves? Si fueras tan madura, no te vendrían estos ataques de infantilismo"- y se rió, divertida

"¡Monique!"- y las otras tres se rieron ante la actitud de la menor de ellas

"Ya, ya, te dejo en paz, pero es hora de ir a casa"- y la pelirroja se alejó de la otra

"Ok, pero no me reclames si te molesto en el camino"- dijo la otra, fingiendo desprecio

"Vale"- y las dos comenzaron a salir

"Oigan… ¿Pero que no era mejor que estuviéramos juntas?"- preguntó Setsuna

"Se los recomendé a las Inners porque son más débiles. A partir de mañana espero que estén ellas acá también, para que se protejan mutuamente"- respondió la pelirroja, dejando a un lado toda la dulzura del momento anterior

"¡A qué te refieres que nos tenemos que proteger mutuamente!"- exclamó Haruka

"Calma, chica ventosa, me refiero a que sus habilidades se han disminuido tanto desde el Milenio de Plata que solas no podrán hacer nada frente al enemigo"- respondió la otra, secamente

"¿Entonces porqué te llevas a Hotaru?"- preguntó Setsuna

"Ah, es porque necesito a mi compañera de maldades… Como es la que menos pelea de ustedes, junto con Serena, puedo comparar puntos de vista y ver en qué debo enfocar el entrenamiento de cada una de ustedes"- respondió Monique

"¿Y no puede ser frente a nosotras?"- preguntó Haruka, molesta

"No, no quiero que se molesten antes de tiempo… Ya me va a bastar con el rostro que pongan cuando les diga qué quiero que hagan mañana"- y sonrió, divertida

"Supongo que igual me vas a incluir"- dijo Hotaru

"Claro, pero tú te conoces bien, así que no necesito estar ocultándote cosas"- y se dirigió a la salida:- "Nuevamente, gracias por cuidar de Hotaru, pero ya es tarde; nos estamos viendo"- y, junto con la pelinegra, salió del lugar

Las otras dos se quedaron extrañadas ante la actitud de ambas

"Quizás me cueste acostumbrarme a su presencia"- dijo Haruka, soltando un suspiro

"Je, y creía que yo era la que te causaba más conflictos… Creo que tendré que agradecerle"- dijo Setsuna, con una sonrisa divertida:- "Vamos, es hora de dormir…"

Y, apagando las últimas luces del salón, ambas se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, no sin sentir antes la ausencia tanto de la Sailor de los Mares como el de la Sailor de la Destrucción…

* * *

_**Afuera…**_

"¿Qué te hizo demorar tanto?"- preguntó Hotaru

"Algunos asuntos que tenía que arreglar"- respondió Monique, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

"Entiendo que no quieras contar a las demás lo que haces, pero si vamos a ser compañeras de tramas, al menos deberías confiar en mí"- dijo la menor, algo molesta

"Calma, calma… ¿Qué no te das cuenta que aún estamos demasiado cerca de la mansión?"- preguntó la otra, con una leve sonrisa

"Aún así… Monique, entre nosotras no habrá secretos, ¿verdad?"

"Claro que no… Eres mi compañera, y sé cuánto te decepciona ser dejada en las sombras, así que, aunque quisiera, no puedo hacerlo"

"Más te vale"- y le dirigió una mirada asesina

Lacrois sonrió. Era el principio de una gran amistad, que perduraría por siempre…

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

Listo

Holis ^^

Bueno, no puedo decir que estoy contenta porque de hace cuatro capítulos q no recibo comentario alguno, aún cuando creo que aunque sea para decir que mi historia es mala. No hay nada peor que lectores q no dicen su opiniòn (y lo siento si ofendo a alguien)

En fin, con el capítulo... Endy ya está comenzando a entrenar, pero nadie sabe si realmente le servirá ese entrenamiento de algo, más cuando se entere contra quién se está enfrentando (un poco de spoiler no hace mal :P)

Agradezco eso sí, a quienes siguen mi historia, sé que es un poco lenta, pero ahora comienza a tomar ritmo y cuando estemos ya a la mitad de la historia comenzarán a comprender muchas cosas

Saludos y nos vemos el próximo capítulo

P.D.: ¿Sugerencias para q sea más atractiva la historia? xD


	10. Capítulo 9

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal

_Por Mary Shirou

* * *

_

Capítulo 9: Conspiraciones y entrenamientos…

* * *

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Michiru estaba esperando a sus compañeras en el salón de té del hotel, tomando un dulce pero fuerte café colombiano (N.A.: No se nota que me encanta el café de Colombia, ¿verdad?... Lo malo es que sufre mi colon ToT)

"Buenos días"- saludó Amy, mientras se acomodaba en la silla de al lado

"Veo que no soy la única que madruga"- saludó la otra, con una sonrisa leve

"Sí… Tú no tenías tiempo para fijarte mucho en estos detalles, estando siempre Serenity a nuestro alrededor"- y agitó la mano, dándole trivialidad al asunto

"Ajá… Un poco más y la Reina nos hubiera dicho adecuadamente que íbamos a servir como esclavas de su hija"- y bufó suavemente

"Pero en fin, ya estamos libres de ello, ¿verdad?"- preguntó Luna, mientras se incorporaba a la conversación

"Sí, por suerte"- dijo Amy:- "Buenos días, Luna"

"¿Mina aún no despierta?"- preguntó Michiru

"No, sabes que, aún si hubiera un terremoto, para ella es más importante su sueño de belleza"- y las tres se rieron ante el comentario

"Pero a partir de ahora tiene que aprender a comportarse. Si va a aparecer en televisión tiene que al menos mostrar algo de responsabilidad"- dijo la intelectual

"Bah, si sabes que es mejor que tenga su personalidad para que así nuestra _Princesa_ quede peor parada"- dijo la peliverde y soltó otra risotada

"Es cierto, si Mina lo desea puede dejar muy mal a quien se interpone en su camino"- dijo Luna, mientras recibía el té que había ordenado antes

"Entonces me pregunto cuan mal va a dejar a Serena"- dijo Amy

"Ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo"- dijo Luna

"No tienen porque hacerlo, si también van a ser testigos de cómo la popularidad de Sailor Moon cae drásticamente"- dijo Mina, con una sonrisa radiante, acomodándose entre Luna y Michiru

"Y lo disfrutaremos mucho"- dijo Michiru

"Aunque admito, te demoraste mucho"- reclamó Amy

"Ya sabes, mi sueño de belleza es necesario si voy a comportarme realmente como la Diosa del Amor"- y se rió estrepitosamente

"Mina, esas actitudes tampoco van mucho con tu imagen"- dijo Michiru:- "Creo que sí tienes que mostrar tu encanto natural, pero cuando es necesario debes aprender a comportarte como una dama y a sacar partido de tu seducción natural"

La rubia la miró algo ofendida

"Entonces crees que mi forma de ser no es adecuada para ello, ¿verdad?"- preguntó, con tono serio

Las otras dos miraban cómo el ambiente se iba tensando gradualmente, pero no hallaban forma de detener el tema

"Si vas a aparecer sólo en programas de farándula tu personalidad está perfecta, pero recuerda que también tienes que comportarte como una mujer hecha y derecha"- y los ojos de la peliverde se enangostaron peligrosamente

"Sí, sí, dama y bla-blá… Si tanto sabes de eso, ¿Por qué no te encargas tú de arruinar la imagen de Serenity?"- y los ojos azules de la otra también manifestaron su ira

"Vamos, sabes que me encantaría hacerlo, pero nuestra Señora te lo encomendó a ti, ¿o ya se te ha olvidado?"- y mostró una mueca de sarcasmo al mencionarlo

Las otras dos que observaban sintieron cómo la Princesa de Venus se erizaba por completo, ya sea de miedo o de ira, por la declaración de su par de Neptuno

"Chicas, será mejor que se calmen. Con nuestras ideas alteradas no podemos enfocarnos en nuestro mayor objetivo"- dijo Amy, tratando de calmar la situación

"Estoy de acuerdo… A la única que debemos transmitir nuestra ira y desdén es a esa princesita de pacotilla"- dijo Luna

Ambas desviaron la mirada de la otra

"Mientras más lejos estés de mi, todo bien"- dijo Mina

"Es el mismo sentimiento"- dijo la otra

"Bien, ya que ambas están de acuerdo en al menos algo, diré qué podemos hacer"- dijo Luna:- "Amy, acompaña a Michiru a reclamar su herencia y a buscar la manera de controlar las cámaras de vigilancia de toda la ciudad"

Todas la miraron extrañadas

"¿De TODA la ciudad?"- preguntaron, al mismo tiempo

"Claro, si podemos descubrir justo el momento en que Serenity o cualquiera de las otras muestre su identidad, será un gran golpe para la prensa"- respondió la pelinegra, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

"Aunque sería mayor golpe si diéramos con el paradero de todas"- dijo Michiru, con una sonrisa siniestra

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso vas a revelar la verdad del querido Haruka Ten'ou?"- preguntó Mina, con una sonrisa similar

"Puede ser, Minako, me encantaría ver la reacción de los fans del automovilismo al ver que su ídolo es realmente una mujer"- y su sonrisa se enanchó

"Sí, de verdad que sería divertido ver cómo después las van apuntando por la calle"- dijo Amy

"Pero bueno, si queremos disfrutar de eso, pues bien, es hora de moverse. Ustedes irán a hacer eso, mientras Mina y yo nos vamos a presentar en el Canal Stars TV y con el encanto de Mina y un poco de persuasión mía, antes del final del día nuestra querida venusiana se presentará como la nueva novedad de este mes" – ordenó la del planeta Mau

"De acuerdo… ¿Nos vemos a la hora de almuerzo?"- preguntó Amy

"Es buena hora como para saber cómo van los avances"- dijo Michiru y, sacando lápiz y papel, anotó una dirección:- "Nos vemos en este restaurant… Sean puntuales"- y, luego de pagar la cuenta, se marchó con la princesa de Mercurio

Mientras Luna y Mina marchaban hacia su destino, Mina le comentaba molesta a la otra

"A veces no puedo comprender por qué es tan necesario tanta finura"

"Ya sabes, si no tuvieras algo de elegancia te parecerías a Lita, que para los hombres es una gran bruta"- respondió Luna, soltando una risita tonta

"Es cierto, y después lloraba porque el chico que le atraía ni siquiera la tomaba en cuenta"- recordó Mina, provocando nuevas risas entre ambas:- "Aún así, no pienso pedirle a Michi su ayuda, no es mi jefa como para tratarme así"

"No te ofendas así de fácil, Minako, sabes que Michiru siempre se ha criado con los mejores estándares del país. Agradece que al menos acepte trabajar contigo, porque si se hubiera hecho una ricachona al cien por ciento, no querría estar ni a 5 metros de ti"

"Como sea… Me ofendió, ¿no lo puedes tomar a consideración?"- y soltó un puchero

"Y es por esos pucheros que necesitas urgentemente leer algún manual de comportamiento. No puedes andar mostrando por ahí tu debilidad. ¿Acaso quieres ser como la estúpida de Serenity?"

Mina de inmediato se tensó al escuchar el nombre

"Ya, me quedó claro"- dijo, como si le hubieran pegado con un palo

"Y anda, párate bien, que estamos en la calle y no puedes quedar mal parada ni por un instante"- insistió su compañera:- "Ahora vamos, mientras más nos demoremos, más haremos enojar a Michi por llegar tarde"- y aceleró el paso, sin perder su gracia

"Sí, ya voy"- dijo Mina y murmuró entre dientes:- "Rayos, cómo la Señora me manda justo con las 'señoritas perfectas'"- y comenzó a acelerar, justo antes de perder de vista a la otra…

* * *

_**Algunas horas antes, Templo Hikawa…**_

No hacía mucho que se había escuchado el segundo canto del gallo, tipo 6 de la mañana, cuando las tres que estaban en el Templo escucharon desde afuera…

"¡Ya es hora de levantarse!"

Con pereza, y luego que las voces no se callaron para nada, Raye fue la dispuesta a levantarse y gritó desde la ventana

"¡Por qué no se callan!"

De abajo se escuchó

"Sabía que tenía una personalidad fogosa, pero no creí que tanto"

"Bah, eso es porque recién la conoces, Monique"

Al escuchar las voces, Raye se sorprendió y miró que, en efecto, eran Monique y Hotaru

"¿Se puede saber qué quieren a esta hora?"- reclamó

"Te dije que hoy nos íbamos a juntar"- dijo Lacrois:- "Así que dile a tus compañeras que se levanten y las quiero acá en menos de 10 minutos… 5 minutos para una ducha rápida y 5 para vestirse y arreglarse"

"¡Pero son las 6 de la mañana!"- insistió

"¡Esta es la mejor hora para trabajar! ¡Agradezcan que sólo las haré correr un kilómetro y 100 abdominales por hoy! ¡Pero si no se levantan en 9 minutos les haré correr 2 y les agrego 50 flexiones!"- y la voz de la pelirroja sonó como un trueno

"Ya… ¡Ya vamos!"- se escuchó de arriba y las dos recién llegadas tuvieron que reprimir su risa

Mientras Raye, Serena y Lita corrían desesperadas para estar a tiempo, Hotaru reclamaba a su compañera

"Podrías haber sido más suave"

"Sí, claro… ¿Será que al final no estás de acuerdo conmigo?"- preguntó la pelirroja

"Sabes que no es eso… Pero sí sabes cuanto me costó a mi levantarme"- se quejó la otra

"Lo sé, pero si no entrenamos, no podremos estar listas para cuando el enemigo se decida a atacar"- refutó la otra

"Pero Monique, sabes que el enemigo además busca otra cosa… ¿No serviría prepararnos mentalmente por sobre cualquier cosa?"

"Se nota cuán niña eres… Pueden atacar tu mente, pero si tu físico está débil tu mente también se cansa antes. No por nada cuerpo, mente y alma tienen que funcionar en armonía… ¿De qué sirve tener una mente poderosa si no sabes cómo esquivar un ataque? ¿O de qué sirve tener un cuerpo poderoso, si a la primera que ataquen tu mente vas a caer? ¿O de qué sirve tener ambas, si tu espíritu es débil? El entrenamiento tiene parte físico y mental, además de prepararlas para la diplomacia y para que su espíritu no decaiga"

Ahí no pudo argumentar más. Sabía que la mayor tenía razón en eso

"¡Ya llegamos!"- se escuchó la voz de la Princesa, mientras llegaba con las otras dos Senshis

"Ya era hora"- dijo la pelirroja, enfadada y al ver la ropa que tenían puesta exclamó:- "¿Ropa casual? ¡Este es un entrenamiento, no un desfile!"- y sacó del bolso que tenía a un lado unos buzos:- "Sabía que debía venir prevenida"- y les pasó a cada una un buzo:- "Apúrense, que ya tendré que agregarles las flexiones"

"¡Pero Monique!"- reclamaron todas

"Y si no se apuran, serán 200"- remató la otra

Y así tuvieron que dar la vuelta y obedecer, sin antes reclamar un rato de la tiranía de quien iba a ser su entrenadora…

* * *

_**Momentos después…**_

Luego de haberse cambiado e ir por las Outers – que, de paso, ya estaban listas para cuando Monique llegó -, empezaron a trotar suavemente por la costanera. La consejera iba atrás, vigilando los pasos de todas ellas

No pasaron ni 200 metros cuando Serena ya comenzó a reclamar del cansancio

"Por favor… ¿No podemos parar un minuto?"- dijo, mientras su respiración trataba de calmarse

"Ni se te ocurra Serenity"- ordenó la mayor, con un tono peligroso:- "No es culpa mía de que hayas puesto todo tu esfuerzo ahora"

"Pero Monique… Yo también estoy cansada"- dijo Raye

"Y yo"- dijo Hotaru

La pelirroja se llevó una mano a la cabeza

"Por Kami… Si no aguantan ni 200 metros… ¿Cómo lo han hecho cuando han perseguido a sus enemigos?"- preguntó, molesta

Haruka miró a Setsuna y ambas asintieron

"Creo que es porque nosotras siempre nos adelantábamos"- respondió la de pelo corto

"Sí, y Serena siempre era la que llegaba último"- reclamó Raye

Ante la declaración, Serena soltó un puchero

"No importa cuánto tiempo pase, siempre te va a gustar molestarme"- reclamó

"Claro, si sigues siendo la misma, Serena tonta"- y ambas comenzaron a mostrarse la lengua

"Kami… Tengo dos niñas chicas en mi grupo… Lo que me faltaba"- reclamó Monique

"Lo siento, no te traje tu aspirina del día"- dijo Hotaru, al ver cómo la otra estaba por padecer de dolor de cabeza

"No te preocupes, creo que tendré que irme acostumbrando"- dijo la otra:- "Ya chicas, ya que nuestra Princesa no puede más, daré las indicaciones de acuerdo a su capacidad física. Haruka y Lita, 10 vueltas de 200 metros cada una. Setsuna y Raye, 10 de 100, Hotaru y Serena, dejamos por ahora hasta acá, pero haremos al menos 50 abdominales y 30 flexiones, ¿de acuerdo?"

Todas asintieron, sintiendo que estaban recibiendo el trato que merecían

"Bien, espero que lo hayan cumplido en menos de una hora. De ahí tendrán tiempo para cambiarse e ir a sus actividades hasta las tres de la tarde. A esa hora hablaremos más del porque de este entrenamiento, ¿ok?"

"Ok"- respondieron al unísono

Así, entre las 6 y media y las 7 y media el grupo de chicas alcanzó a realizar sus ejercicios. Como suponía Lacrois, las dos que tenían trabajo más duro consiguieron lograrlo a tiempo, pero las que estaban faltas de ejercicios llegaron apenas a lograr la meta que ella les dio.

"Son las 7 y media"- anunció:- "Es hora de ir a sus clases y actividades y nos vemos a la hora señalada"

"De acuerdo"- dijeron todas

"Ah. Serena, Lita y Raye, será mejor que preparen sus cosas, porque a partir de esta noche nos quedaremos todas en la mansión de las Outers. Así será más fácil organizarnos en las mañanas y en las tardes para entrenar"

"¿Y qué le diré a mis padres?"- preguntó Serena

Destiny le extendió un papel

"Sólo muéstrales este permiso de un seminario de trabajo y si tienen más dudas, me llamas, ¿si?"

"Sí, gracias"- dijo la rubia

"Bien, nos veremos después"- dijo Lacrois y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció

"Me pregunto a dónde irá ahora"- dijo Hotaru y miró su reloj:- "¡Cielos! ¡Si no me apuro llego tarde, nos vemos!"- y se fue rápidamente del lugar

"¿Y cómo alcanza esa velocidad? Si apenas hizo el trabajo con Monique"- dijo Lita, extrañada

"Lo más seguro es que es la desesperación de llegar tarde"- respondió Serena

"Algo que tú sabes por experiencia, ¿verdad?"- preguntó Raye, burlona

"Raye, ¡deja de molestarme!"- gritó la princesa y ambas empezaron a molestarse mutuamente

Las demás soltaron un suspiro de resignación

"Lástima, Monique no está para pararles"- dijo Haruka

"Aunque recuerda que ella apenas lo logró"- dijo Lita

Y prefirieron marcharse antes de seguir soportando al par de idiotas…

* * *

_**Planeta Kinmoku…**_

Star Healer y Lead Crow se encontraban vigilando a las dos llegadas, cuando vieron entrar a Sailor Galaxia.

Aunque no lo dijeran, todas sentían una gran preocupación por lo que pasaba con ambas, quienes ya tenían muestras de sentir gran dolor.

"¿Aún no reaccionan?"- pregunta ella

"No… Es como si hubieran sido atacadas a nivel espiritual"- dijo Lead Crow, preocupada

"Entonces ambas resistieron a duras penas el embate del enemigo"- dijo Star Healer, seriamente

En eso, sintieron cómo una poderosa energía aparecía justo detrás de Galaxia y se manifestaba con un traje de Sailor y un cetro.

"Justo lo que me faltaba… Lethe y Mnemosyne también fueron afectadas, pero no fue tan grave, Hyne bendito"- se escuchó una voz desde donde procedía la energía, con tono de fastidio

Las dos más jóvenes se pusieron en guardia, mientras Galaxia sonreía divertida a la recién llegada, quien le devolvía la mirada con enfado

"No cambias, ¿verdad, Destiny?"- preguntó

"Ah, Galaxia… Justo a quien no quería ver aún"- respondió Sailor Destiny, con más fastidio que antes

"Sí, si sé. Me lo advertiste y dejé que el Destino siguiera igual…Tienes motivos para estar enfadada"- dijo la otra, con una gota en la cabeza

"¡Galaxia!"- reclamó la mayor y la golpeó con su cetro:- "Tienes más de mil quinientos años, ¡deja de comportarte como un elfo recién nacido!"

Y las otras quisieron hacer oídos sordos ante las palabras de la recién llegada, pero ya no aguantaron la risa, provocando que las demás llegaran y se sorprendieran al ver la llegada de una de las Sailors Creadoras, Sailor Destiny…

* * *

**Fin del capítulo…**

Bien, holis a todos ^^

Me alegro que mi llamado haya sido escuchado... Tres reviews en un capítulo son bien apreciados =3

Saludo con cariño a **Greenboy2008, veoh55 y Divissima Moon** por sus mensajes, aunque intento siempre usar un lenguaje neutro siempre se me van a escapar algunos chilenismos, pero si no entienden alguna expresión, me piden consejo o me preguntan sobre a qué me refería

En lo que llevo adelantado, he pasado la mitad de los capítulos previstos para este libro. Greenboy, quien me betea y me hace preguntas, queda siempre con los ojos grandes con lo que se avecina, pero le aseguro a él y a todos mis lectores que esto sólo es el principio.

En fin, por hoy es todo, esperen con ansias el próximo capítulo que al fin habrá algo de acción... Y del bueno.

Saludos


	11. Capítulo 10

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

_Por Mary Shirou

* * *

_

Capítulo 10: Aliadas de la Galaxia… Batalla de cinco minutos

* * *

_**Planeta Kinmoku…**_

Kakyuu y las Sailors que se encontraban en el lugar miraron sorprendidas el actuar de las dos Sailors presentes, quienes se comportaban como viejas amigas

"Sí, ya, es un placer volver a verte, Destiny…"- dijo Galaxia, divertida

Pero Destiny estaba lejos de mostrarse complacida con su antigua camarada, así que prefirió quedarse callada

"Tú eres Sailor Destiny… Nunca creí que mi planeta tendría la bendición de tenerte acá"- saludó Kakyuu, con una reverencia

"Igualmente, princesa… Tu madre estaría feliz y orgullosa de verte" respondió la otra, con una sonrisa amable

Las otras prefirieron callarse, ante la seriedad y tranquilidad de la mayor, quien las miraba como si estuviera analizando su forma de ser y su lealtad

"Veo, Galaxia, que ya les informaste de la situación en la Tierra y lo que pasa con las traidoras"- dijo la pelirroja

"No tenía sentido seguir ocultándoles la realidad a la que se van a enfrentar"- respondió la otra, con la misma seriedad

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero aunque no lo quieras igual van a sentir la vacilación cuando llegue la hora de ver eso cara a cara"

"Lo sé, pero es mejor a que lo pillen de repente estando allá"

"Veo que al fin te estás tomando realmente la responsabilidad de ser la mayor líder de la Galaxia, Freya"

Las otras se sorprendieron al escuchar de la boca de la Creadora el nombre verdadero de la Sailor más fuerte de la Vía Láctea. La aludida también se sorprendió, pero sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia con ello

"Hacía tiempo que alguien no me llamaba así"

"Pero recuerda que entre la ancestral Cosmos y yo te entrenamos y te juzgamos digna de subir de rango en aquél tiempo. Eras digna heredera de la antigua Sailor Galaxia, de quien no desciendes por sangre, pero sí por poder y por sabiduría"- y se rió un poco:- "Creí que Chaos también se había encargado de volverte una boba, pero me alegro que no haya sido así"

"Maestra Alcyone"- e hizo una nueva reverencia

"Ahora en la Tierra soy Monique Lacrois, y hubiera estado en paz, si no fuera porque Hotaru fue a buscarme por la situación con Serenity"- y soltó un bufido

"¿La futura heredera de…?"- y la otra la calló

"Eso no lo deben saber, al menos hasta que cumplamos esta etapa… Y me alegro que tus recuerdos estén intactos"

"De acuerdo… Así que, ¿reencarnaste?"

"Algo así… No quería cumplir una promesa con cierta 'amiga'…"

"Hey, nosotras también existimos"- interrumpió Star Fighter

Tanto la pelirroja como la de cabellos cobrizos se voltearon a la líder de las fuerzas de Kinmoku y sonrieron con la misma calidez

"Gomen nasai, pequeña, pero el encuentro entre una alumna y su maestra es de gran valor, ¿sabes?"- se excusó Lacrois

"Lo comprendo, pero… ¿Y qué pasa con ellas?"- preguntó, apuntando a Lethe y Mnemosyne

"Es cierto, tengo que encargarme de ellas… Si vamos a la Tierra y nos topamos con el enemigo y si ella usa su poder, ellas estarán demasiado débiles para enfrentarla… Eso no conviene"

Ante esas palabras, se acercó a las dos y les tocó la frente. Al instante, el símbolo común de las tres apareció, pero con tal energía era casi lógico que ambas comenzaran a quejarse por el enfrentamiento que existía entre su superior y el poder del Caos, quien, por lo que ya notaban las presentes, les había hecho más que un simple daño espiritual

"Star Healer, necesito que vengas acá"- ordenó, firmemente

La peligris se acercó a ella, con cautela

"¿Qué necesita?"- preguntó, algo nerviosa

"Sé que será difícil para ti, pero necesito que me ayudes a sacar el Caos que _Ella_ les colocó para que puedan a sanar normalmente"

Todas se preocuparon ante la petición

"¿Tan grave es?"- preguntó Kakyuu

"Más de lo que creía"- respondió Destiny:- "Maker, necesito que con Alluminum Siren y Iron Mouse creen un recipiente capaz de almacenar esta energía caótica… En más o menos cinco minutos"

"¿Tan rápido?"- preguntó Lead Crow, preocupada

"Si no lo encerramos en ese tiempo, volverá a poseer a cualquier otra… O se puede multiplicar de tal manera que infecte a mucha gente"- respondió Destiny:- "Freya, necesito que las ayudes a concentrar el poder de metal, ya que Heavy Metal Papillion no se encuentra acá"

"Sí, lo haremos en ese tiempo"- respondió la aludida:- "Volveremos en cuanto esté listo

"Pero que sea rápido"- dijo la mayor, algo alterada

Las cuatro salieron de la habitación, mientras que Healer concentraba su energía para unirla con la de la otra, aumentando más la presión y el enfrentamiento entre ambas…

El cronómetro comenzaba a correr

_5:00…

* * *

_

_**Base del enemigo…**_

La 'otra' Serenity sintió ese enfrentamiento, aunque no creía que la misma Destiny intervendría para liberar a sus dos ayudantes

"Si crees que te será fácil vencerme, no será así"- y concentró su energía, aprovechando la conexión abierta que existía con el mismo Cristal de Plata

Al aumentar su energía, la propia base comenzó a temblar, haciendo que todas las Sailors ya manipuladas por la caótica temblaran ante el poder de su Maestra…

_4:40…

* * *

_

_**Planeta Tierra…**_

Serena se encontraba en sus clases, cuando sintió una punzada en el corazón, además del sentimiento de que le estaban absorbiendo la energía…

"Señorita Tsukino… ¿Podría responder esta pregunta?"- preguntó el profesor, en el aula universitaria…

Pero la aludida no pudo contestar, ya que la puntada pasó a manifestarse como si fuera un ataque al corazón. Se puso la mano en el pecho y no pudo reprimir el grito de dolor que estaba sintiendo

"¿Tsukino-san?"- preguntó la compañera

No contestó. Sintió cómo iba perdiendo el conocimiento y cómo se conectaba involuntariamente con su 'alterego'

"Ayúdenme…"- susurró y todo se volvió negro

"¡Tsukino-san!"- gritaron sus vecinos de banco, mientras el profesor mandaba recostarla y llamar urgentemente a una ambulancia…

_4:10…

* * *

_

_**En otra parte de Tokyo…**_

Hotaru también se encontraba en clases, algo distraída, claro está, porque estaba en clases de Ciencias, que era lo que menos le gustaba.

En eso sintió como si la energía del mismo planeta se hubiera alterado enormemente, pero sólo conocía de una persona que podría causar tal revolución.

"Princesa…"- susurró, preocupada, y concentró silenciosamente su energía para ayudar en la situación…

_4:00…

* * *

_

_**Templo Hikawa…**_

Raye se alarmó enormemente cuando sintió la energía de Serena alterarse de tal manera.

Pero no fue todo, porque cuando corrió al Fuego Sagrado del Templo para ver qué sucedía, éste había pasado a ser de un color azul claro, casi celeste

"¿Fuego maligno en el Templo?"- preguntó, alarmada y concentró su energía para combatir con su propio poder Sagrado de Marte, además de mandar su fuerza a Serenity…

_3:40…

* * *

_

_**En la pista de carreras…**_

Haruka iba corriendo a toda velocidad en su práctica automovilística, cuando sintió cómo la energía del viento se había alterado enormemente

"El cielo tiembla… ¡Princesa!"- exclamó y corrió hacia los pits, para luego salir corriendo y concentrar su energía para ayudar a su Princesa…

_3:20…

* * *

_

_**Academia de Cocina…**_

Lita estaba preparando uno de los, según ella, mejores pasteles, que contenían frutas tropicales.

Pero, justo en el momento en que sintió que Serena estaba en peligro, su ya casi perfecto pastel recibió un exceso de crema pastelera, arruinando el trabajo.

"_Serena…_"- pensó, con preocupación

"No te preocupes, ya harás otro incluso mejor"- dijo el profesor, mientras le bajaba un poco la calificación

Claro, si tanto él como sus compañeros la miraban creyendo que su expresión era de decepción.

Solo que no era decepción, sino una gran preocupación y desesperación por no poder ayudar a su amiga…

_2:50…

* * *

_

_**Planeta Kinmoku…**_

"¡Paren! La forma no está quedando bien"- dijo Galaxia, severamente

Ya estaban sintiéndose rápidamente agotadas, pero las tres que trabajaban en el contenedor estaban lejos de conseguir el objetivo deseado

"Maker, concéntrate en el tubo. Observa su forma, concéntrate en su textura y en su material. Siren, concéntrate en colocar el aluminio y mézclalo lentamente con el acero, y colócalo en la forma que está haciendo Maker. Yo haré que esté a temperatura de fundición, para lograr así que quede consistente"- ordenó la más fuerte

Las cuatro comenzaron a cumplir su cometido, pero cuando ya estaba adquiriendo una forma, Siren se desconcentró e hizo que las otras fallaran también

"Por favor… Una pausa"- dijo ella, mientras comenzaba a respirar agitadamente

"Siren, si lo logran, podrán descansar"- dijo Lead Crow, animando a su compañera

"Una vez más… No nos queda tiempo"- dijo Galaxia y las cuatro comenzaron otra vez…

_2:10…

* * *

_

_**Con Destiny y Healer…**_

Fighter y Kakyuu miraban cómo las dos Sailors batallaban contra la energía caótica que intentaba lograr finalmente el cometido de poseer completamente a Lethe y Mnemosyne, quienes ya parecían flotar en el aire, víctimas del enfrentamiento espiritual

"Si quieres te detienes un poco, Healer"- dijo Destiny:- "Ahora que sé a quien me enfrento no puedo dejar que salgas lastimada"

"No, ellas también son nuestras aliadas, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, lo son… Se nota cuánto influyó en ti Serenity"- y sonrió con ternura

"Odio admitirlo, pero es así"

Sin embargo, ambas parecieron flaquear cuando sintieron el poder del Cristal de Plata apoyar el ataque del enemigo

"¿Serena?"- preguntó Fighter

"Maldición… Se dio cuenta que soy yo y está manipulando a Serenity para lograr su cometido"- dijo Destiny:- "Fighter, eres una de las personas que Serenity más quiere, ayúdanos"

La aludida se sorprendió ante la declaración de Destiny, pero entendió bien el significado, que se trataba de cariño y no amor y, pese a su dolor, se integró al dúo para ayudar en el combate

"Serena, si me escuchas, recuerda, eres más fuerte que Caos, no te dejes vencer…"- dijo, y concentró su energía en esas palabras, para que llegaran al corazón de Serena…

_1:10…

* * *

_

_**Planeta Tierra, con Serenity…**_

"_Serena, si me escuchas, recuerda, eres más fuerte que Caos, no te dejes vencer…"_- escuchó fuerte una voz en su pensamiento

"¿Seiya?"- murmuró ella, debilitada

"Calma, no te muevas"- dijo una compañera, quien estaba cuidando de ella

"_Es cierto, no puedo permitir que usen mi poder para hacer daño… No puedo permitir que Ella me gane…_"- y, concentrando toda su voluntad, empezó a lograr regresar la energía a su cuerpo, con mucha velocidad, hasta caer desmayada…

_0:40…

* * *

_

_**Base del enemigo…**_

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?"

La energía del Cristal de Plata comenzó a abandonar el cuerpo de la caótica, llevándose incluso parte de si misma, debilitándola

"Si sigo así, perderé todo el poder que gané robándoselo a Serenity durante todo ese tiempo…"- y disminuyó su energía:- "Por esta vez vencieron, pero Serenity será mía, y con ella todo el Universo…"

_0:20…

* * *

_

_**Planeta Kinmoku…**_

Destiny, Healer y Fighter sintieron cómo la energía del Cristal de Plata se desvanecía, llevando con ello el poder de Caos, marcando la retirada del enemigo

"Ya lo tenemos"- dijo Galaxia, corriendo con el contenedor de energía

"Ok… ¿Lista?"- preguntó Destiny a Healer

"Lista"- dijo la otra

Ambas concentraron por última vez su energía y lograron separar la energía del Caos de la de las Sailors inconscientes, para luego colocarlo rápidamente en el recipiente creado por Maker, quien cerró rápidamente el contenedor luego de lograr el objetivo.

Luego de eso, todas cayeron exhaustas…

"Lo logramos justo a tiempo…"- dijo Kakyuu…

_Sólo quedaban 2 segundos…_

"Bien…"- dijo Destiny entre jadeos:- "Al menos sabemos que podemos hacer un gran trabajo en equipo"

"Totalmente de acuerdo"- dijo Galaxia, en el mismo estado

"Ahora descansen"- dijo Kakyuu:- "Nosotras nos encargaremos de lo demás"

"Háganlo ustedes"- dijo Destiny y se levantó:- "Yo las estaré esperando en la Tierra, porque tengo una reunión en menos de dos horas…"- y concentró su energía:- "Cuando Lethe y Mnemosyne despierten, avísenles de mi parte que tendrán que quedarse por mientras acá, al menos hasta que yo mande la orden, ¿ok?"

"Sí, nos veremos en la Tierra"- dijo Galaxia

"Nos vemos"- y se marchó

Después de la salida de la Creadora, las demás aprovecharon de relajarse y soltar todo el resto del cansancio que tenían.

Aunque una pregunta les rondó por la mente

_Si esto fue sólo el principio… ¿En qué terminará esta batalla?

* * *

_

**Fin del capítulo…**

Al fin, accion :P

Holis

Bien, cumplí esa promesa, aunque de Endy no sabremos hasta unos cuantos capítulos más. Lo que les adelanto, es que al menos tendrá más músculos cuando lo volvamos a ver xD

Agradezco el review de **Divissima Moon**, y no te preocupes, que aun me quedan unos cuantos capítulos para poner a Endy en la participación.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Les advierto que también aumentarán de tamaño los capítulos, así que disfruten xD

Hasta la próxima


	12. Capítulo 11

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

_Por Mary Shirou

* * *

_

Capítulo 11: Verdades e identidades

* * *

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_Después de la salida de la Creadora, las demás aprovecharon de relajarse y soltar todo el resto del cansancio que tenían._

_Aunque una pregunta les rondó por la mente_

"_Si esto fue sólo el principio… ¿En qué terminará esta batalla?"

* * *

_

_**Tiempo actual, e**__**n el departamento de Monique y Hotaru…**_

Monique estaba usando el masajeador de pies que se trajo del Duty Free de aeropuerto, ya que sentía que si no se relajaba algo, no tendría ningún aprecio por nadie y en aquella reunión golpearía tan duro que dañaría demasiado a las chicas…

Y, rayos, ya les había tocado ya momentos muy duros, ni siquiera querría pensar en cómo estarían si ella hablara ahora.

Durante ese par de días, había sido capaz de analizar, tanto por sus gestos como por la ligera lectura de sus mentes sus capacidades como guerreras, sus fortalezas y debilidades, e incluso las cosas que podrían poner en riesgo las futuras misiones como Sailors.

El problema, ya sabía bien quien era el enemigo, ya que ese ser había atacado a sus dos mejores ayudantes valiéndose del Cristal de Plata de Serena y no sabía el cómo estaba Serena.

Era hora de mandar un pequeño llamado a su ayudante.

"¿Hotaru?"- preguntó, desde su celular

"¡Monique! ¿Dónde demonios te metiste?"- se escuchó la voz enojada de la Sailor de la Destrucción

"Tenía que salvar un par de cabezas y saber cuántas venían a apoyar esto, no te pongas mañosa"- dijo la pelirroja, ligeramente irritada

"¿Pero es que no sabes? ¡Serena está en el hospital!"- gritó la otra

"Entonces, si está en el hospital, ¿por qué gritas tanto? Ni siquiera deberías alzar la voz allí"- y la de ojos verdes se recostó en la cama:- "Avisa a las otras que de todas maneras debemos reunirnos en el Templo Hikawa. Encargaré a alguien que cuide de Serenity por mientras, pero ahora más que nunca la reunión es inevitable"

"Pero…"

"No te lo estoy pidiendo como favor, sino que te lo estoy ordenando como Consejera de Serenity, ¿ok?"

Sintió cómo Hotaru se aclaraba la garganta, como si la hubieran golpeado contundentemente

"De acuerdo… Nos vemos en un par de ho…"

"Media hora, todas, en el templo Hikawa"- recalcó la otra

"Ok"

"Bien, nos vemos"- y colgó

Definitivamente, no estaba de genio y sabía que había molestado a Hotaru, pero en fin, las cosas se habían puesto serias y sabía que sólo era el principio

Sólo esperaba que _Esa_ no moviera sus piezas tan luego…

Se enderezó, removió el masajeador, se puso unas sandalias y se concentró para moverse de nuevo a través de la teletransportación…

Por Hyne, ojalá que no agoten sus fuerzas antes de cumplir un nuevo deseo del Destino…

* * *

_**Templo Hikawa…**_

Monique se apareció y de inmediato aparecieron dos cuervos que ella reconoció al instante como los de Raye

"Phobos, Deimos, muestren sus formas reales"- ordenó

Una poderosa energía se manifestó alrededor de los cuervos y ambos tomaron forma real, ambas con trajes de Sailor

"Sailor Destiny, nos has reconocido"- comentó Phobos, quien tenía la piel morena, el cabello largo, negro y suelto, y los ojos negros, como su 'dueña'

"Sailor Phobos, recuerden quién las mandó cuidar de la heredera de Marte hasta que llegara su momento de combatir"- regañó la pelirroja

"Perdona a mi hermana"- dijo Deimos, que a diferencia de su hermana tenía la piel clara y su cabellera negra estaba amarrada en un moño alto, aunque sus ojos eran igualmente negros:- "A veces creo que pasar todo el tiempo como cuervos le torció un poco los pensamientos"

"¡Hermana!"- exclamó Phobos

"¿Qué? Si digo la verdad"- reclamó la otra

Lacrois suspiró. No estaba para peleas de hermanas, mucho menos con todo lo pasado con las otras hermanas

"Ya chicas, no las llamé para que estén en sus típicas rencillas fraternales, sino que tengo que pedirles un favor"- ordenó y las otras se quedaron al instante calladas

"Lo siento"- dijeron ambas, al unísono, haciendo una reverencia

"Bien, como deben saber, hoy quedamos en juntarnos con las demás Senshis, pero el enemigo atacó y Serena está en el hospital… Así que les toca ir a vigilarla, y si ocurre algo, aunque sea lo más mínimo, me avisan, ¿ok?"

Ambas se alegraron, sintiendo que al fin tenían algo de diversión

"Bien, vuelen, yo me encargo de lo demás"- y ambas retomaron su forma de cuervos y se fueron volando del lugar

Destiny suspiró. Si ellas se comportaban así, con razón Luna estaba tan vulnerable que fue victima tan fácilmente de _Esa_…

* * *

_**En el hospital…**_

Raye, Lita y Hotaru se encontraban afuera de la pieza de Serena, preocupadas por su estado de salud, pero sabían que no recibirían informe alguno, todo por no ser parte de su familia 'directa'

En un momento, las Princesas de Marte y Júpiter quedaron solas, ya que Hotaru había recibido una llamada por celular.

"¿Qué le dirán a los padres de Serena?"- preguntó Lita, preocupada

"No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé si es conveniente que nosotras estemos aquí"- respondió Raye, con algo de seriedad

"Es cierto. Si sus padres se enteran que Serena no ha sido atacada por algo natural, querrán saber respuestas y nosotras no seremos capaces de dárselas"

"Parece que cierta aliada nuestra adivinó sus intenciones"- dijo Hotaru, regresando algo molesta de su llamada

"¿Era Monique?"- preguntó Raye

"Aja… Dijo que teníamos que estar en media hora en el Templo Hikawa, que ella se encargaría de mandar a alguien a cuidar de Serena, pero nosotras debíamos ir de inmediato. Y por su tono de voz, estaba bastante molesta"- respondió la menor de ellas, soltando un bufido

"Comprendo. Entonces será mejor que partamos de inmediato, no creo que quieras molestarla más"- dijo Lita, con una leve gota de sudor en la frente

"No, creo que no querría verla como un demonio, así que es mejor que partamos"- respondió la pequeña

"De acuerdo, avisaremos a Haruka y a Setsuna por celular"- dijo Lita y las tres se pusieron en movimiento

Raye se había quedado callada, pues había visto a un par de cuervos revoloteando cerca del ventanal, dirigiéndose finalmente a posarse afuera del ventanal de la pieza de Serena.

Y ambos le parecieron sumamente familiares

"¿Phobos? ¿Deimos? ¿Cómo pudo Monique comunicarse con ellas?"- susurró, pero sus palabras fueron llevadas por el viento, no hallando respuesta…

* * *

_**Con Luna y Mina…**_

"Nunca pensé que al fin atravesaría estas puertas como una real estrella"- dijo Mina, con emoción

"Lo sé, pero ahora muéstrate como tal"- dijo Luna, seriamente

Ambas se posaron elegantemente frente de la puerta principal de la Televisora Stars y de inmediato fueron detenidas por los guardias

"¿A dónde piensan ir así?"- preguntó uno de ellos

De inmediato, Luna usó un poco de su influencia mental y respondió con sorna

"¿No saben con quién están hablando, imbéciles? ¡Es la promesa que contrató este canal!"- y apuntó a Mina, quien les sonrió con delicadeza y un poco de seducción

Ambos guardias se miraron y se hicieron a un lado, avergonzados

"Lo siento, señoritas"- dijo el que había hablado:- "Pasen"

Ambas ni siquiera contestaron y entraron como dueñas del lugar.

Adentro, mucha gente las miraban sorprendidas y algo enojadas, pero el encanto que estaban usando ambas lograba su efecto casi al instante y todos terminaban o con una reverencia temerosa o con algún piropo de parte de los varones

"Se me olvidaba cuán fácil es influenciar la mente humana"- susurró Luna, soltando después un suspiro de fastidio

"Pero no sé si todos, al fin y al cabo, si fuera por manipulación mental, hacía rato que hubieran vencido a la Princesita"- dijo Mina, con una sonrisa de desdén

"Es cierto. Sólo sabremos eso cuando el plan esté sobre ruedas"- dijo la pelinegra y se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la oficina de uno de los productores más grandes de la ciudad… Y, como bien sabían, el más ambicioso

Golpearon la puerta, a un volumen moderado que sólo el mencionado fuera capaz de escuchar. Al oír el 'adelante', ambas entraron y miraron con seriedad al director, poniendo todo su empeño y su capacidad al límite

"¿Qué desean… Novatas?"- preguntó él, con una sonrisa sarcástica

"Creo que lo que te venimos a ofrecer va más allá de unas simples novatas, Fujibara"- dijo Luna, con una sonrisa divertida

Al instante, viendo el gesto corporal y la confianza que tenía la pelinegra, el director borró su sonrisa y las miró a los ojos

"Nada podría sorprenderme a estas alturas"- dijo, con una sonrisa autosuficiente

"¿Ah si?"- preguntó Mina, apuntando al póster de las Sailor Senshis, a quienes él tanto idolatraba:- "Primer plano en los diarios, y mi propio espacio en la TV… A cambio te daré la identidad de una de ellas"

El otro, viendo que ambas hablaban en serio, se acomodó en su sillón y las miró, aún con seriedad

"Lo he intentado durante varios años… ¿Crees que alguien como tú me va a conseguir eso?"- y una sonrisa sarcástica salió de sus labios

"Bien, si no me crees…"- y sacó su pluma de transformación

"¡Pero Mina!"- gritó Luna

"No te preocupes, siempre podrás bloquearle este recuerdo, de todas maneras no podrá decirle a nadie esto, sino muere"- dijo la rubia, con una sonrisa

El hombre se sorprendió con el tono despectivo de la rubia y sintió que se había metido en un gran lío…

* * *

_**Templo Hikawa…**_

Cuando Lita, Raye y Hotaru llegaron a la parte central, vieron que Haruka, Setsuna y Monique ya estaban allí.

La primera impresión que tuvieron es que la pelirroja andaba muy de malas y no era conveniente provocarla, partiendo del hecho que estaba con un vaso de agua y con una caja de aspirinas.

La segunda impresión, en especial para Raye, era que Phobos y Deimos no estaban, por lo que concluyó que esos cuervos sí eran los de ella, cosa que la extrañó más.

Y la tercera…

"¿Pueden dejar de quedarse quietas ahí?"- preguntó Lacrois, molesta

"Ah, sí, perdón"- dijo Lita a nombre de las tres y avanzaron hacia la mesa, sentándose alrededor de ella

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, viendo que Destiny estaba aclarando sus ideas para hablar. Sabían bien que, desde el momento que llegó y dado su conocimiento y sabiduría, se había convertido temporalmente en la líder del grupo

"Bien, ya estamos todas y viene una comitiva de Kinmoku para ayudar en este barullo"- comenzó:- "Sé bien que Serenity fue atacada, pero no era ella en este caso el objetivo del enemigo, sino que mis dos ayudantes, Sailors Lethe y Mnemosyne"

"¿Lethe y Mnemosyne?"- preguntó Setsuna:- "Creía que ellas eran del dominio de Sailor Chronos"

Todos miraron a la peliverde con sorpresa. No sabían que más allá de la propia Sailor del Tiempo existiera realmente una Sailor descendiente directa de Chronos

"Bien, Setsuna, me has ayudado bastante"- dijo la pelirroja con algo de sarcasmo:- "Pero no te aflijas, gracias a tu información podré ser más explícita para explicar que esta batalla no es del nivel que esperaba, sino que es mucho peor"

"¿Peor? ¡Pero si ya no contamos con Mercury, Venus y Neptune!"- exclamó Raye:- "Más encima van por Serena… ¿Qué puede ser peor?"

Monique miró hacia los ojos negros de la Sailor del Fuego y meneó la cabeza, arrepintiéndose enormemente de no haberlas formado de antes, incluso si iba a favor de la Reina Serenity.

"_Reina de pacotilla_"- pensó, con tristeza:- "_Mira en las cosas que me metiste, ni siquiera tú serías capaz de comprender todo esto_"

"¿Monique?"- preguntó Hotaru

"Niñas… Es peor de lo que parece, pues en ningún sistema de la Galaxia existe tanto poder de las estrellas para cuidarla. Es por eso que durante todo este tiempo han sido atacadas por diferentes entidades, quienes buscaban el poder de esas estrellas. Como saben, ahora es el mismo Caos que tomó parte de la esencia de Serena quien nos ataca, pero no es sólo eso… Sino que estamos enfrentándonos directamente con _Esa…_"

"¿Esa?"- preguntó Haruka:- "¿Y quién es?"

"Bien, lo diré con simpleza…. Es Sailor Chaos"

Las expresiones de sorpresa de todas las presentes hizo que Diana se sorprendiera de cuán predecibles pueden llegar a ser

"¿Sailor Chaos?"- preguntó Raye

"¿Existe?"- preguntó Lita

"Pero, si es así, eso quiere decir que también forma parte de las 6 Sailors Creadoras, junto contigo, Chronos, Cosmos, Némesis y Void"- dijo Setsuna, con el poco conocimiento que tenía del asunto

"Así es… Chaos es parte de nuestro grupo, pues es Creación y Destrucción a la vez. Pero siempre se entusiasma cuando hay un exceso de Luz y lo intenta tomar como suyo, provocando mil y una peleas a su alrededor"- y no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que hacía tiempo que no tenía una buena batalla

"Pero, de ser así… Ninguna de nosotras está a su nivel. Serena apenas ha logrado controlar que no la manipule… ¿Cómo podríamos pensar siquiera en combatir contra ella?"- preguntó Raye

"Chicas… Tal como yo, ella no aparece por casualidad. Es más, ella conoce bien cuáles son sus límites para que el resto del grupo no interfiera, pero algo debió ocurrir para que haya despertado por completo y haya comenzado esta expansión sin límites…"- respondió la pelirroja, algo pensativa

"Es decir… ¿Hay alguien que pudo haber despertado a Chaos?"- preguntó Haruka

"Pero el o la imbécil que lo haya hecho no podría haber realizado esto sin pagar un precio a cambio… Lo más seguro es que también se haya convertido en su 'aliada'"- respondió la consejera

"Pero aún no has respondido… ¿Cómo seremos capaces de enfrentarle?"- preguntó Hotaru

"Ah, no será sencillo"- respondió la otra:- "Entrenaremos en la Tierra hasta que podamos, recibiremos a nuestras aliadas y luego veremos en qué puede continuar esto"

Todas miraban algo alarmadas la tranquilidad con la que respondía la de ojos verdes, pero Setsuna comprendía que, siendo ella una de las Creadoras, no podía alterarse exageradamente, pues podría alertar a las demás

"Lo tomas tranquila"- dijo Hotaru, con seriedad

"Claro, si nos alteramos sólo conseguiremos que el enemigo se salga con la suya"- dijo Monique

"Eso es cierto"- dijo Setsuna:- "Además, ya tenemos a otra de las Creadoras con nosotras, así que es mejor que mantengamos el silencio y escuchemos a lo que nos tenga que decir"

Todos miraron con sorpresa a Plut, quien miraba con seriedad a su superior, mirada que recibía de vuelta, pues Monique sospechaba que la misma Chronos había dispuesto todo para cuando ella apareciera.

"Gracias Setsuna, pero me estás haciendo pensar que todo esto se está convirtiendo en un juego de los dioses"- dijo la de ojos verdes

"Eso nadie lo sabe"- respondió la otra, con seriedad

Lacrois bufó. Setsuna a veces podía ser tan irritante como la misma Chronos y al parecer estaba tan esperanzada en Tokyo de Cristal como lo estaba Hotaru…

Mientras no sepan que aunque vean la utopía no les durará mucho…

Pues, si no se equivocaba, en esa misma época vendría el tiempo de la sucesión… Y si todo estaba visto desde ahora, quizás incluso Chaos estaba queriendo tornar a Serena en su sucesora…

Oh, diablos…

"¿Monique?"- insistió Hotaru

"Lo siento, estas cosas me hacen pensar que aún siendo una Sailor Creadora, no dejo de ser más que polvo de estrellas para los dioses"- respondió, agitando una mano:- "En fin, luego de informarles la situación, creo que es hora de ver sus capacidades como guerrera en primera persona. Veré sus debilidades y fortalezas, tanto en lo personal como en el grupo, pero no esperen que sea clemente"

Silencio general

"A… ¿A qué te refieres en 'primera persona'?- preguntó Raye

La 'líder' alzó una ceja. No podía creer lo ingenuas que podían llegar a ser cuando se les daba la gana

"Me refiero a que todas tendrán una 'batalla de entrenamiento' contra mí, para así poder analizarlas al completo"- respondió ella, con una sonrisa divertida

A todas se les atravesó por la mente el mismo pensamiento…

_Oh, diablos

* * *

_

**Fin del capítulo…**

Holis

Bien, ya hemos pasado los mil quinientos hits para esta historia... A veces sueño con el día en que esos mil quinientos se transformen en mil quinientos reviews... Pero luego caigo en la realidad y me doy cuenta que aún me falta mucho para eso xD

Usé a Hyne... Si alguien me dice a qué pertenecía, gana un adelanto privado del final del 5º libro (de hecho, está listo, Greenboy ya lo leyó xD)

En fin, agradezco a **Divissima Moon, veoh 55 y Karanbunnymoon** por sus lindos reviews... Lo que sí adelanto, lo de Mina es lo más difícil, pero al final no la odien, por favor ^^

Nos vemos el próximo capítulo... Y denme fuerzas, porq estoy con un pequeño block, ya que estaba reemplazando a una profesora de inglés y más encima tengo para estas semanas 4 informes para la U

Saludos


	13. Capítulo 12

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

_Por Mary Shirou

* * *

_

Capítulo 12: Batalla de entrenamiento, evaluación y consecuencias

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

"_A… ¿A qué te refieres en 'primera persona'?- preguntó Raye_

_Monique__ alzó una ceja. No podía creer lo ingenuas que podían llegar a ser cuando se les daba la gana_

"_Me refiero a que todas tendrán una 'batalla de entrenamiento' contra mí, para así poder analizarlas al completo"- respondió ella, con una sonrisa divertida_

_A todas se les atravesó por la mente el mismo pensamiento…_

'_Oh, diablos'

* * *

_

_**Tiempo actual…**_

Las 6 Sailors se encontraban ya en los bosques del Templo, vestidas con su uniforme de Senshi.

Las más jóvenes se extrañaban de la repentina decisión de Destiny, pero comprendían que, ante un enemigo como Sailor Chaos, era necesario esto.

Sin embargo, todas notaban cómo la mayor se iba haciendo familiar con el terreno, cosa de no dar ventaja alguna a las demás. Palpaba el suelo, los árboles, las flores, reconocía el sonido del viento y los pasos entre las hojas, el canto y graznidos de las aves. El aroma de las plantas y del pasto, incluso reconoció a lo lejos el sonido de un riachuelo que corría por el medio del bosque.

Todo eso hacía que las Sailors comprendieran que, en primer lugar, habría que familiarizarse también con el lugar, cosa de actuar en igualdad de condiciones.

Pasaron unos cinco o diez minutos más, aunque no lo sabían con certeza, cuando la pelirroja finalmente las miró, con sus ojos brillando, tratando de aguantarse la emoción de conocer un lugar tan bello

"Es una lástima que tengamos que arruinar esto, así que crearé una kekkai para que, aunque destruyamos todo a nuestra vista, cuando termine el entrenamiento se deshaga todo esto y quede como nuevo"- dijo y concentró su energía para concentrar y conjurar la barrera de contención energética

"Es una gran técnica"- dijo Hotaru

"Y útil, en momentos en que se quiere mantener el hermoso ambiente natural"- dijo la pelirroja, soltando un suspiro

"Bien, ahora que hiciste eso… ¿Qué viene?"- preguntó Haruka, algo impaciente

"Qué bien, veo que esta clase de pruebas te fascina"- y sonrió:- "Me tendrán que esperar unos 5 a 10 minutos más mientras me interno en el bosque. Cuando me hallen, verán que estaré con los ojos vendados… No esperen que sea una ventaja, pero tendrán que luchar las cinco contra mi"

Intentaron seguir tomando esto como lo que era, un entrenamiento, pero las sonrisas de confianza y de diversión no pudieron controlarlas, haciendo enfadar a Destiny

"Ya les dije, no se confíen. Ni siquiera recuerdan todas sus técnicas en el Milenio de Plata para que estén así de sonrientes"- y se volteó, mirando hacia el bosque:- "A ver si me encuentran"- y desapareció

De inmediato, las sonrisas desparecieron

"Chicas, creo que sonreír estuvo bastante mal"- dijo Setsuna

"Se lo tomó en serio"- dijo Lita, algo temblorosa

"Me parece bien, a ver si así nos deja de tratar como niñas"- dijo Haruka, con una sonrisa confiada

"No sé cuán bien haces en actuar así"- dijo Hotaru:- "Monique estaba muy molesta que se tomaran las cosas así"

"Hotaru, tranquila. Sé que sólo somos nosotras, pero nuestras habilidades bastarán para que al menos podamos tener un buen combate"- dijo Raye

La menor de ellas se quedó en silencio. No le había gustado para nada la mirada que les mandó Destiny antes de partir, por lo que no esperaba que esto resultara tan fácil como pensaban las demás.

La misma sensación tenía Setsuna, quien de su vida anterior conocía a Sailor Chronos y había sido más que advertida de no provocar abiertamente a una Sailor Creadora, mucho menos si se había convertido en aliada de ellas. Sin embargo, Raye y Haruka creían que su poder era superior al que era en realidad…

No podría terminar bien esto…

Lita observó con claridad a sus compañeras. Serena no estaba y como Venus no estaba de su lado, nadie poseía un real liderazgo. Era cierto que Haruka era líder de las Outer Senshis, pero ninguna de ellas era realmente líder. Así que, en pocas palabras, no tenía idea de qué hacer.

Raye miraba a sus compañeras. Conocía el entorno y además, no estando ni Mina ni Serena, por lógica debería corresponderle a ella la labor de liderazgo, pero Haruka… Ella era líder de las Outers, y no sabía si ella iba a tomar el liderazgo, pero no le debía corresponder a ella, ¿verdad?

Haruka miraba de igual manera a Raye, pues sabía que la Sailor del Fuego era tan impetuosa como ella; pero, por lógica, ya que no estaba Venus, ella tendría que hacerse cargo de todas las Senshis, ¿verdad?

"Mmm… Ya pasó tiempo suficiente"- dijo Hotaru:- "Es mejor que comencemos a movernos"

"Estoy de acuerdo"- dijo Lita:- "Pero, aunque no queramos, deberíamos elegir quién está a cargo"

Era el punto al que no querían llegar

"Bueno, ya que la mayoría son Outers, creo que yo debería ser la líder"- dijo Haruka, con autosuficiencia

"Me perdonarás, pero partiendo conozco el lugar mejor que nadie, y te recordaré que las Inners somos las que cuidamos más de cerca el Imperio Lunar, así que yo debería ser la líder"- dijo Raye, mirándola desafiante

"Chicas…"- dijo Lita, algo nerviosa

Las energías de las Sailors de Marte y Urano chocaron como quien iba a comenzar una batalla, pero ambas finalmente se dieron la espalda.

Las demás chicas suspiraron de alivio al ver que no habrían destrozos antes de tiempo, sobretodo ante la misión de entrenamiento que tenían.

"No se puede trabajar con alguien como tú"- dijo finalmente Raye.

"Lo mismo pienso"- le contestó la otra.

Volvieron a mirarse y finalmente salieron caminando por su lado.

"Chicas…"- trató de detenerlas Lita, con su ya suave voz, pero era demasiado tarde.

"Bueno, ¿y alguien tiene una mínima idea de lo que tenemos que hacer?"- preguntó Hotaru a las otras dos mayores.

"Según lo que he aprendido en mis expediciones es que debemos estar centrados en un grupo para estar atentas al terreno y a lo que se mueva a nuestro alrededor"- dijo Lita.

"Sí, eso es lo más lógico, creo"- respondió Setsuna, sin muchos ánimos, mucho menos por lo ocurrido anteriormente.

Las tres restantes se miraron y asintieron poniéndose de acuerdo. El grupo partió algo desorganizado, pero las tres estaban suficientemente juntas como para evitar cualquier cosa. Caminaban algo desorientadas, mirando hacia cada rincón, analizando cada árbol, cada arbusto…

"Miren eso"- dijo Hotaru repentinamente, luego de haber avanzado unos cuantos kilómetros.

"¿Son trampas?"- preguntó Setsuna, mirando los simples y casi invisibles artefactos.

"Y parece que las chicas se han dedicado a destruirlos, cada una por su lado"- concluyó la más joven, mirando como estaban rotas o quemadas las trampas.

"Ya veo"- dijo Lita, algo sorprendida, caminando de puro impulso, hasta que...- "¡AH!"

La senshi de Júpiter se levantó del suelo, tomada del pie por una cuerda, hasta llegar a lo alto de un árbol.

"Ayúdenme"- suplicó ella, tratando de mantener la faldita del uniforme de Senshi en donde debe estar.

Hotaru suspiró de resignación y con un pequeño ataque cortó la cuerda que sujetaba a Lita, recibiéndola en sus brazos.

Pero, antes de dar las gracias, Júpiter escuchó unos cuantos movimientos a lo lejos. Advirtió con la mirada a las otras y se fueron rápidamente hacia la dirección indicada, saltando entre las ramas de los altos árboles del bosque.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, se escondieron en unos arbustos, mirando el escenario. Había una serie de árboles tirados en el suelo, la tierra se encontraba levemente erosionada en señal de una simple explosión. Nada que no hubieran visto antes en una de, como diría Destiny, sus simples y patéticas batallas.

"Pobre bosque"- se escuchó tras ellas, casi a la altura de sus hombros.

"Sí…"- suspiró Lita

Pero Hotaru la tomó de la mano y la lanzó hacia otro lado, al percatarse de que se trataba de Lacrois y que ella estaba a punto de atacarlas. Las tres se reagruparon como en un comienzo y se prepararon para luchar contra su temible 'entrenadora'.

La pelirroja simplemente sonrió al ver que, al menos, estaban levemente organizadas para actuar. Luego de analizar sus posibilidades, se lanzó al ataque.

Las otras tres saltaron en distintas direcciones, esquivando el posible ataque de Destiny, mientras cargaban sus propios ataques contra ella.

"¡Trueno de Júpiter!"- gritó Lita, lanzando su ataque más básico

"Grito… ¡Mortal!"- gritó Setsuna, con el ataque de Plutón

Pero, mientras Destiny esquivaba fácilmente los ataques de sus rivales, se vio sorprendida por una patada que le rozó la mejilla si no fuera porque se dio cuenta del ataque.

Hotaru se acercó lo más posible a ella para atacar con ataque físicos, mientras las otras dos atacaban con sus técnicas especiales tanto a distancia como a quemarropa.

Finalmente, Monique saltó lejos en una de sus elusivas, otorgando un momento de respiro a las otras. Casi no podían creer lo bien que se movía en su entorno con los ojos completamente vendados, aún cuando se suponía que ellas debían esperar eso y más.

"¿Y ahora qué?"- murmuró Lita, viendo como sus compañeras trataban de planear los siguientes ataques.

"Variemos más movimientos; mientras más se desoriente, mejor"- respondió Hotaru, lanzándose otra vez al ataque.

Las otras dos la siguieron. El trío se dispuso a atacar con todo lo posible, en especial físicamente. Las patadas iban y venían, mientras los puños eran bloqueados rápidamente por las manos de su rival.

Pero, en medio de la conmoción, Hotaru vio como su rival de entrenamiento iba cargando sus manos en un posible ataque, por lo que se alejó y creó rápidamente una barrera alrededor de Destiny, lo más pequeña posible… Y lo hizo a tiempo, pues ya estaba por lanzar el ataque cuando la energía le estalló en la cara y salió volando hacia uno de los árboles, al cual llegó de tal manera que escaló un par de pasos y saltó otra vez a atacar a las chicas.

Las otras la recibieron rápidamente, alternando sus ataques físicos con los ataques propios de Senshis, mientras Hotaru ayudaba a que se defendieran creando de vez en cuando barreras a su alrededor.

"Ahora veras"- dijo Lita, cambiando la utilidad de su ataque eléctrico, cargándolo directamente en sus puños y atacando ferozmente a su rival.

Pese a que Destiny lograse esquivar con calma los ataques, la estática eléctrica de los puños afectaba lentamente su cuerpo, ralentizándolo.

Y tal disminución de su velocidad fue justo lo que requirió Setsuna. Haciendo aparecer su gran báculo, logró darle un golpe a Destiny luego de una serie de ataques rápidos y fallidos… O eso creyó.

Cuando se fijó bien, no le hizo el más mínimo daño, sino que sólo le quitó el vendaje que tenía ella sobre sus ojos, ojos que al verlos… Era ojos profundos y crueles como los de una serpiente, mostrándole un cruel y sanguinario destino directamente a la retina de la Senshi del Tiempo.

Setsuna colapsó al ver algo que jamás previó, ni siquiera en sus rituales adivinatorios; llegó al punto en que sus lágrimas salieron solas y su nariz sangró levemente, arrodillándose en el suelo.

"¡Plut!"- gritó Lita saltando hasta donde ella se encontraba, defendiéndola de una potente patada de su entrenadora.

La patada mandó a volar a Júpiter como si se tratase de un mero insecto, pero el físico de la Senshi fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para recibir el daño de manera reducida.

Con la defensa levemente abierta, Hotaru trató de propinarle un buen golpe, pero falló por solo unos pocos milímetros, hasta que…

"¿Quieres ver fuerza?"- se escuchó la voz de Lita, mientras ella derribaba un árbol con un solo puñetazo y lo lanzaba como si nada hacia Destiny:- "¡Ésta es mi fuerza!"

Pero el ataque fue detenido con una simple patada de su rival, tirando el árbol hacia el suelo.

Y, antes de que cualquiera de las dos combatientes se diera cuenta, la pelirroja desapareció en el aire, apareciendo luego de que 'inexplicablemente' Lita cayera al suelo, fuera de combate.

Sólo quedaba Hotaru…

La joven estaba indecisa respecto a lo que debía hacer. Miles de pensamientos llenaron su mente hasta que se dio cuenta de que Lacrois la reducía doblándole el brazo derecho contra su espalda. El dolor pronto invadió su sistema nervioso, y no conocía manera práctica de liberarse…

Pero, justo cuando ya algo se le estaba pasando por su mente, la Sailor del Destino la suelta.

"Es suficiente"- dice, desilusionada.

Toma el cuerpo inconsciente de Lita y lo pone junto a la aún colapsada Setsuna, señalando a Hotaru para que se reúna con ellas.

"Oh, cierto… Casi lo olvido"- dice la pelirroja, caminando hacia unos arbustos.

Para la sorpresa de Hotaru, de esos arbustos sacó los cuerpos inconscientes de Raye y de Haruka, quienes parecían haber sido derrotadas con un simple golpe.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, Monique tomó el cuerpo inconsciente de ambas con cada brazo, para luego arrojarlas hacia donde estaba Lita… De verdad parecía molesta ante tal desilusión.

"Bueno, esperemos que recuperen la conciencia"- dijo finalmente la pelirroja, sentándose en el suelo:- "Necesito que estén todas despiertas para que les diga sus logros y fallas"

"De acuerdo"- dijo Hotaru:- "No te diré que fuiste muy dura con nosotras. De hecho, creo que lo hiciste demasiado rápido… Creí que llegarías a torturarnos, por tu mirada antes de venir"

"Hubiera querido, pero no quería dejar a Serenity sin sus guardianas antes de tiempo. Además, con las capacidades que tienen… A ella ni siquiera tendré que hacerle test, tendré que hacer entrenamiento más duro… Y eso va para todas"- indicó:- "Ahora, si quieres, descansa un poco. Cuando despierten las demás, te despertaré y volveremos al Templo a conversar"

"Ok… Gracias"- y la chica se posó sobre el pasto y se durmió casi al instante

El tiempo pasaba lentamente mientras la Sailor pensaba cuán difícil sería hacerlas llegar al nivel de las Senshis que estaban con Chaos… Además, Serenity no tendría otra opción que conocer las magias de las 6 Creadoras, sólo así podría hacerle frente a _Ella_…

Porque era cierto. Sólo estaba allí para ayudar a Serenity y a las Sailors, pero ella misma no podría hacer frente contra Chaos, ya que estaba prohibido por sus propios Estatutos…

Suspiró. Si las cosas iban así, lo más seguro es que sólo llegarían a un punto… Y era el que menos quería, pero si se dan las circunstancias…

Sólo así podría al menos lograr que ellas den una batalla decente, al menos, pero la utopía de Tokyo de Cristal al parecer estaba más lejos de lo que cualquiera de ellas pensaba…

Mientras pensaba todas estas cosas, Lita comenzó a reaccionar y se acomodó en el árbol donde estaba apoyada

"Rayos… Me diste una paliza"- reclamó

"Más bien tómalo como un castigo ejemplar… Nunca pensé que la que debía ser la más fuerte de las Senshis cayera tan rápido"

"Así es la vida"- dijo ella, con una gota en la frente

"Deja despertar a Hotaru y despertemos a las otras… Ya tuvieron suficiente descanso y el día está por terminar… Es hora de conversar"

"Hai"

Entre ambas despertaron a las durmientes. Setsuna había salido peor de lo que pensaba, pero luego de un poco del poder curativo de Hotaru, quedó reestablecida por completo, o eso decía ella…

Para qué decir que Haruka y Raye no dijeron palabra alguna, pero cuando Lacrois dio la orden, todas partieron rumbo al Templo…

* * *

_**Templo Hikawa, al anochecer…**_

Ya todas estaban reunidas alrededor del fuego sagrado del Templo, expectantes a los resultados del combate de entrenamiento que tuvieron con Sailor Destiny.

Para qué decir que Setsuna seguía tapándose la cara, pese a insistir que estaba bien, mientras Raye y Haruka parecían perder la noción de su propio orgullo.

Las que parecían mejor paradas eran Lita y, obviamente, Hotaru… Pero su alegría interna de creer haber dado buena pelea desapareció por completo al ver a Monique sentarse frente a ellas.

"Antes de comenzar, quiero que escuchen las reglas de comportamiento para este momento"- comenzó la pelirroja, con la cara más seria posible:- "Uno. Se callarán en todo momento, sobretodo cuando hablo. Dos. Solo preguntarán el por qué de mi evaluación. Tres. Harán al pie de la letra lo que les sugiera para mejorar. Cuatro. Deben admitir que son patéticas."

Lo último llegó hasta el fondo de sus orgullos; sobretodo a Raye y Haruka, quienes ya tenían el orgullo muy lastimado. Pese a ellos, todas asintieron en señal de aceptar las condiciones.

"Bien. Comencemos con lo más… 'suave', ¿ok?"- dijo la pelirroja, suspirando:- "Hotaru, me desilusionaste, temes demasiado a lo que se supone que son tus máximas capacidades y te limitas a no usar tus habilidades; pero debo admitir que tu manera de pelear físicamente es bastante buena, además de que me atrapaste inadvertida cuando hiciste que mi propio ataque explotara en mi cara."

Hotaru se sorprendió levemente. Es como si le hubieran leído completamente el pensamiento, pero sintió que le faltaba demasiado para que lo que ella dijo sea realmente bueno.

"Lita. Ya te dije personalmente lo que pensé de tu manera de pelear, pero lo reitero: fue un tanto desilusionante ver que la Senshi más fuerte cayera ante un ataque rápido. Lo único que necesitas, en ese caso, es aumentar tus reflejos y tu velocidad de respuesta. Lo otro, que quiero que todas oigan bastante bien, es que es la única inteligente que supo qué hacer: una operación de movimiento de escuadrón. Aunque solo los militares se especializan en ello, deben saber realizarlo para cuando están en un lugar que no conocen y en que su enemigo puede atacar de cualquier ángulo y momento"- siguió la otra.

Lita asintió. Sabía lo que tenía y lo que le faltaba, así que no se sorprendió ni se avergonzó por lo que le dijeron. Debía entrenar **más** duro aún.

"Setsuna. Me sorprende que una de las más poderosas, sobretodo por controlar el tiempo, haya sido la más desanimada, desorientada y débil, tanto en fuerza como en mente"- se oyó, casi sin interrupciones.

Pero, pese a lo dicho, Setsuna parecía no inmutarse. Su mente estaba atrapada en una pesadilla de imágenes que las otras parecían no comprender.

"Ejem. Y bueno… Eso sería"- concluyó Lacrois, haciendo que todas dejaran de enfocarse en la extraña actitud de la Senshi del tiempo.

"Espera… Faltamos nosotras"- interrumpió Raye, algo molesta.

"Tú lo pediste…"- dijo la mayor, demasiado molesta.

De un momento a otro, la pelirroja tomó por los brazos a la princesa de Marte y la redujo bruscamente.

"¿Acaso se te olvida que la regla que impuse es que se callarían y que solo preguntarían respecto a su mejora?"- continuó la consejera, más molesta de lo que las otras habían visto anteriormente:- "Esto se los quería decir a ambas en privado, pero haré que tu maldito orgullo se derrumbe finalmente: Ambas son lo más patético que he visto. No tenían ningún plan de acción, sus ataques eran pobres y su orgullo está por sobre todas las cosas. ¿Cómo rayos pretenden proteger a Serenity con esa actitud? Ni siquiera fueron capaces de darse cuenta que desde un comienzo las seguía, y mucho menos se dieron cuenta que con un simple golpe las derroté."

Las palabras fueron como ladrillos, aumentados para Raye con el dolor que sentía en sus brazos. Incluso a las otras les dolió lo dicho por la Creadora, quien ardía más que la misma llama sagrada del templo.

Por lo tanto, prefirieron seguir en silencio, antes que la furia de Destiny cayera sobre ellas.

"Bien… ¿Alguna otra acotación?"- preguntó y, al no haber respuesta, continuó:- "Entonces comencemos con las consecuencias y espero que esta vez sí sigan mis instrucciones"

Todas asintieron. Unas más serias que otras

"Ok. Lita, como te dije, al menos tuviste cierto grado de liderazgo. Espero que mínimo dos veces a la semana nos juntemos para que aprendas planes estratégicos y entrenemos en combate físico. Además, me ayudarás en entrenamiento con Serena y en los momentos en que no esté serás la líder de todo el grupo. Cuando lleguen nuestras aliadas, compartirás funciones con su líder"

Todas se sorprendieron, pero sabían que no podían decir nada. Lita, quien quedó paralizada ante la situación, sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

"Setsuna, tu mente está muy débil y te recordaré que Sailor Chronos levanta la prohibición de manipular el tiempo en situaciones de batalla. Entrenaremos mentalmente y manejo de tiempo 4 a 5 veces por semana, además que ayudarás y enseñarás a Serena tus habilidades. No te pediré mayor entrenamiento físico, pero asistirás al entrenamiento diario del grupo"

Setsuna, sorprendida de tan poca sentencia, asintió avergonzada de la 'bondad' que Destiny tuvo con ella

"Hotaru, tenemos que cortar esa falta de confianza de raíz. Entrenamiento físico 4 veces a la semana, junto con aumentar tus habilidades de creación y destrucción con Serena cuando te lo indique. Asistirás al entrenamiento diario del grupo y al entrenamiento físico con Júpiter y Serena"

La menor hizo una ligera reverencia, comprendiendo que en caso que Lita o Monique no estuvieran, ella estaría a cargo de todo

"Finalmente, Raye y Haruka. Por un mes tienen prohibido intervenir en cualquier batalla contra el enemigo, por lo tanto dispondré de sus plumas de transformación. Necesitarán entrenamiento diario, probablemente dos veces al día, porque también trabajaremos habilidad elemental. Además, asistirán a clases con Serena de lo mismo y practicarán tácticas defensivas"

Ambas entregaron sus plumas con mucha vergüenza, sin embargo, Lacrois aún no había terminado

"Tanto ahora como cuando no esté, ninguna de las dos podrá ser líder de las Senshis. Se lo recordaré a Serena cuando despierte. Sé que ambas se preocupan de protegerla, pero no puede ser que no comprendan que esto se hace de muchos y no solas. Ahora más que nunca necesitamos trabajo en equipo y a la primera fallan… Son las más patéticas de todas.

Finalmente, todas tendrán que asistir a una sesión donde conozcan los Estatutos de las Senshis, además de actuar como embajadoras y princesas de sus propios planetas. Deben saber esto para cuando se quiera reestablecer la Alianza Imperial. Todas deberán asistir, aparte de las lecciones que tendremos por separado, a clases grupales de combate y manejo elemental, como también de armas… Sé que esto interrumpirá en mucho sus vidas cotidianas, pero quiero que se den cuenta que esto ahora será más importante que nunca… ¿De acuerdo?"

Todas respondieron un fuerte 'sí' al unísono

"Bien, ya es suficiente por hoy… Estamos a Miércoles. Partiremos del próximo Lunes, ya que Serena aún está en el hospital y necesito hablar con ella. Sin embargo, ustedes deben estar a las 6 levantadas mañana, que de todas maneras tendremos práctica grupal. Buenas noches"- dijo, y sin esperar a Hotaru, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación

Sin embargo, aún con la Sailor afuera, nadie fue capaz de comentar nada. Se dieron un silencioso 'buenas noches' y cada una partió a su hogar, esperando que el día de mañana fuera mejor que este…

Pero, esto era sólo el principio…

* * *

**Fin del capítulo…**

Je... Corto, preciso y conciso xD

Holis ^^

Sí... Monique sabe cómo humillar cuando se le da la gana y lo hizo como se le dio la gana. Para variar, las más afectadas fueron Raye y Haruka, pero más tarde en la historia comprenderán el porqué debió ser así.

Bueno, nadie achuntó a qué pertenecía Hyne... Es el dios que creó las hechiceras en Final Fantasy VIII, por lo cual lo consideré adecuado para que 'guiara' a Monique. No será el único referente de los mundos de Final Fantasy, como verán después, pero es el primero de muchos.

Pues si lo vemos de esta manera... Es la Fantasía Final de Sailor Moon, a mi estilo de escritura.

Saludos a todos los que me dejaron review y se dieron el tiempo de leer esto. Daría nombres, pero la conexión a Internet está algo fallido y aún estoy pegada escribiendo el capítulo 22... Después verán en qué lío me metí

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo... Cada vez se viene más movimiento xD

Mata ne!


	14. Capítulo 13

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

_Por Mary Shirou

* * *

_

Capítulo 13: Intrigas y más planes

* * *

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_Se dieron un silencioso 'buenas noches' y cada una partió a su hogar, esperando que el día de mañana fuera mejor que este…_

_Pero, esto era sólo el principio…

* * *

_

_**Un poco antes, en algún restaurant de la ciudad…**_

Luna, Mina, Michiru y Amy se habían comunicado un poco antes de almuerzo para avisar que tendrían que posponer la reunión para la cena.

Al parecer, todo iba sobre ruedas y debían realizar unas cuantas cosas más antes de evaluar la situación, así que fue fácil conseguir el consentimiento de todas y lograr seguir realizando su trabajo antes de darse un tiempo para conversar.

Y allí estaban ellas, con gestos algo cansados, pero se notaba el brillo de maldad que haría tan orgullosa a la Señora de ellas

"Y bien…"- dijo Luna:- "¿Quién parte?"

Todas se quedaron en silencio, como no sabiendo el cómo iniciar el asunto

"Creo que nosotras"- dijo finalmente la pelinegra, luego de un momento:- "Nos fue bastante bien con el productor, aunque Mina se vio obligada a tomar decisiones drásticas"- y le mandó una mirada acusadora

"¿Qué querías que hiciera?"- dijo la rubia:- "Situaciones drásticas requieren de soluciones drásticas"

Amy, al ver el gesto de ambas se golpeó la cabeza

"Mina… ¿Revelaste tu verdadera identidad?"- preguntó, incrédula

"No me quedó otra… Pero no se preocupen, usé mi encanto de venusiana para que no hable"- dijo, ante la preocupación de los demás

"Más bien, lo dejaste casi como un zombie"- se burló Luna, divertida

"Ah, son gajes del oficio… Además, como si Amy no me fuera a ayudar a mandar ese encanto a todos mis televidentes"- y se rió discretamente

"Mina… Si hago eso, tendría que estar trabajando para el ejército durante toda esta estadía, además, sabes que lo que siempre he querido ser es médico"- dijo la peliazul, algo molesta

"Aunque no sería malo… Conseguir una matanza de humanos como distracción…"- pensó Michiru en voz alta:- "Además, Endymion tendría motivos para no preocuparse de Serenity hasta que sea muy tarde"

Las otras asintieron ante el pensamiento.

"Es cierto"- dijo Amy:- "El principal objetivo de nuestra Señora es Serenity… Pero no ha querido corromper a Endymion, ni mucho menos capturarlo… ¿Lo querrá habiendo logrado el objetivo de tener a Serenity bajo su control?"

"Puede ser que nuestra Señora lo quiera para sí, pero creo que sabe que él sólo ama a esa Princesita"- dijo Mina, despectiva

"Quizás… Si lograras mostrar lo horrible que es Serenity, Endymion se avergonzaría lo suficiente y nuestra Señora ya no necesitaría tomar esa horrible forma para tenerlo consigo"- opinó Michiru

"Pensaba lo mismo, pero no nos pasemos de lo que nuestra Señora quiere… Ahora su objetivo es Serenity… Cumplamos eso y sé que nuestra Dueña se encargará de Endymion"- dijo Luna, suspirando

"Me alegro que piensen así"- dijo una voz, detrás de Luna

Todas dirigieron sus miradas a quien habló, la que estaba acompañada de tres mujeres más. La que había intervenido tenía cabello largo, de color azul claro, lo que les recordó de inmediato a Sailor Alluminum Siren. Sin embargo, se notaba a leguas que tenía más elegancia. Era alta, de tez clara, ojos verde-aguas, nariz fina y ese largo cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta. Vestía sencillamente con una polera negra y jeans claros.

"Disculpen la interrupción, muchachas"- dijo la mujer de la derecha de quien habló

Allí había una mujer de cabellos rojos, recordándoles de inmediato a quien acompañaba actualmente a Serenity. Su diferencia estaba en que aquella cabellera parecía una gran llama. Tenía tez rosa, ojos rojos, el cabello corto, era un poco más alta que quien había hablado, pero se notaba que estaba bien entrenada, pues se notaba un poco de musculatura en sus brazos y en sus piernas. Vestía de polera roja y falda negra, haciendo que más que un hombre se fijara en ella.

"Aunque creo que lo sienten, estamos en lo mismo"- dijo la de la izquierda

Esta mujer, un poco más baja que las dos primeras, de cabellera hasta la cintura, color castaño oscuro. Ojos verdes oscuros, tez morena, aunque se veía con algo más de fuerza que la de cabellos rojos. Vestía de pantalón negro y blusa café. Recordaba a Sailor Lead Crow, pero se notaba a leguas que poseía algo de sabiduría

"¿Les molesta que nos sentemos? Estoy un poco cansada de las miradas de los de acá"- dijo la cuarta, quien a leguas se notaba más alta que las otras tres.

De cabellos rubios, cortos, a Michiru le recordó inmediatamente a Haruka, de no ser que esta mujer poseía tez algo más oscura de la que fue su compañera. De ojos celestes, por ser alta y de contextura delgada no se podía saber exactamente qué fuerza tenía, aunque ya imaginaban que debería ser muy veloz. Vestía con una falda larga de mezclilla y blusa blanca sin mangas. Se acomodó entre Mina y Luna, con mucha tranquilidad

"¿Quiénes son?"- preguntó Amy

Ninguna le contestó al instante, sino que se acomodaron en el resto de los lugares. La pelirroja entre Luna y Michiru, la de cabellos verdes entre Amy y Mina y la de cabellos azules entre Amy y Michiru

"Ah, se nos había olvidado"- dijo la de jeans, finalmente:- "La pelirroja de mi lado se llama Adalia (_seguidora del dios del fuego_) Sánchez y viene de América"

"Bueno, eso es lo que dicen los papeles"- dijo la de ojos rojos, ganándose una sonrisa de confianza

"Nuestra sabia guía es Hertha (_de la tierra_) Williams y viene de Inglaterra"- continuó la peliazul

"Nice to meet you"- saludó la peliverde, el típico acento británico, como si dudara de que le creyeran

"La rubia acomodada"- dijo, ganándose una mirada asesina de la aludida:- "Es Elia (_el que ama el aire_) Rossini, Italiana"

"No me pregunten de mi lengua madre, hace muchos años que no estoy en Italia"- aclaró Elia, algo molesta

"Finalmente, _je suis _Azariel LeGrand… Bueno, sólo a mis padres se les ocurre colocar el nombre del ángel que cuida las aguas a una mujer"- y sonrió, divertida:- "Aunque, entre nosotras, prefiero que me llamen Aqua

"Un gusto"- dijeron las japonesas, sorprendidas de la simpatía de ellas, en especial de Adalia y Azariel

Luego de las presentaciones de las locales y finalmente ordenar la cena, las ocho mujeres comenzaron a conversar sobre los planes de su líder

"Así que ustedes nos van a entrenar en primer lugar, ¿verdad?"- preguntó Mina, un poco más seria que al principio

"Así es… Pero no te deprimas, rubita, que nuestros entrenamientos no te deberían dejar tan agotada como creo que lo hará la loquilla de Destiny"- dijo Adalia

Las japonesas miraron a la pelirroja, sorprendidas

"¿Conocen a la nueva Consejera?"- preguntó Luna

"Sí… Y no entiendo porqué igual protege a Serenity, si la Reina le causó tantos problemas como a nosotras"- dijo Azariel, algo molesta

"Aunque lo que supe es que Destiny, antes de irse, tuvo que cumplirle una promesa a la Reina, y eso se convirtió en el motivo para marcharse"- dijo Hertha, algo pensativa

"Lo único que lamento es que con ello Elia se haya vuelto nuestra líder"- dijo la de cabellos celestes, con una sonrisa burlona

Elia sólo le mandó una mirada asesina y la otra se calló al instante

"Si es como ustedes lo dicen… ¿Por qué apoya ahora a la tonta de Serenity?"- preguntó Mina, molesta

"Ni idea, pero conociéndola, hasta me entretiene que esté en el bando de la princesita. Al fin tendré un combate contra ella como me merezco"- dijo Adalia, entusiasta

Todos miraron a la de ojos rojos cómo sonreía casi al borde de la locura, mientras hacía crujir sus manos y marcaba la musculatura de sus brazos, como si casi tuviera a Sailor Destiny al frente.

"Ya, ya… Si vas a tener la oportunidad de pelear contra Destiny, Adalia"- dijo Williams, como si intentara calmarla

"Bah, si siempre se comporta como una peleadora callejera cuando se trata de un combate, déjenla"- dijo Elia, soltando un bufido

"¡Qué dijiste!"- exclamó Sánchez

"Que si no te das cuenta, estamos en un restaurant de mínimo 4 estrellas, hay mucha gente refinada acá y te comportas como si estuvieras en el bar donde te encontramos, en México"- respondió la otra, haciendo un gesto de hastío

La otra se calló, no queriendo dar más escándalo de lo que ya se había dado cuenta que había hecho

"Bueno, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Si hace tiempo que quiero testear mi poder con Alcyone"- dijo, finalmente

"Discúlpenla"- dijo LeGrand, con una sonrisa:- "A veces a nuestra camarada se le olvida ubicarse en cosas importantes"

Sólo se ganó otra mirada asesina de Sánchez

"En fin"- dijo Luna:- "Ahora quiero saber qué pasó con Amy y Michiru"

Las demás dieron un gesto afirmativo, dando paso a que la guerrera de Neptuno hablara en nombre de las dos

"Como supuse, la fortuna de mi familia era bastante grande. No habían herederos directos a excepción de mi persona, así que mandé a que colocaran las cuentas a mi nombre. Luego, partimos a elegir un lugar para poder quedarnos, que tuviera un lugar amplio para poder entrenar tranquilas. Nos quedamos con una casa muy cómoda en las afueras de la ciudad, que ya tenía piscina y un amplio bosque atrás…"- comenzó Michiru

"Después de haber elegido, mandamos que pusieran la mayor cantidad de dispositivos de seguridad en la zona, aunque creo que tendré que trabajar para ello. Mandamos a amoblar y yo creo que con el dinero que les dejó Michi, lo más seguro es que la casa ya está lista para pasar la noche"- continuó Amy

"Qué bien"- dijeron Mina y Adelia al mismo tiempo, lo que causó que las demás sonrieran ante sus actitudes

"Bien, al menos la chica fogosa tendrá a quien entrenar en sus ratos de entrenamiento"- dijo Hertha

"Por Kami… ¿Quieres que Venus se vuelva un clon de Flare?"- preguntó Elia, molesta

"Di eso y salimos a dar una pelea"- dijo la de cabellos rojos, furiosa

Las demás suspiraron… Definitivamente Elia y Adelia eran como agua y aceite… Y aún así eran capaces de trabajar juntas…

Ni siquiera querían imaginarse el cómo trabajarían juntas

"Ya niñas, dejen de actuar como si tuvieran diez años"- dijo Hertha, algo cansada de tanto tira y afloja

"Además, ni siquiera dejaron que Amy y Michiru terminaran"- reclamó Azariel

"Ya escuchaste, cállate que yo me callo"- dijo Elia, soltando un bufido

"Lo mismo digo"- dijo Adalia, con una mirada asesina

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, como si no creyeran que se fueran a callar.

Luego de asegurarse de eso, Michiru continuó:

"Luego de eso, Amy me pidió que fuera donde su madre, para asegurarle que está bien, por las dudas"

"Sí… Si Serenity supo de nuestro cambio de bandos, probablemente fue a avisarle a mi madre. Por suerte no fue así, y por si acaso, por su bien, le coloqué un pequeño chip que había inventado hace un tiempo para que me alertara de la presencia de cualquier enemigo que estuviera cerca de ella… Claro, que antes tuve que modificarlo para que alerte si es Serenity quien está cerca de ella"- explicó la peliazul

"Lo 'entretenido' de ello fue que vimos cómo traían de emergencia a la Princesita… Al parecer, nuestra Señora le hizo algo de daño"- dijo Michiru

"Por la misma razón tuvimos que retirarnos rápidamente del hospital, no fuera que llegaran sus Senshis y nos echaran la culpa de esto"- dijo la de Mercurio:- "Aunque, honestamente, no haría mal ayudar a nuestra Señora colocando algo que mantenga en 'control' a Serenity hasta que nuestra Señora consiga deshacerse de la chusma"

"A mi me suena como a una idea"- dijo Adalia

"Sí… Pero lamentablemente Amy no tiene aún la tecnología ni los químicos como para hacerlo, así que por ahora tendremos que conformarnos con vigilar"- dijo Michiru, sabiendo los pensamientos de la peliazul

"Pero eso lo obtendrás luego, ¿verdad?"- preguntó Mina

"Espero que sí… Pero tendrás que encargarte sola de la televisora, Mina"- respondió Amy

"Yo puedo ayudarla en eso"- dijo Azariel:- "Incluso la misma Adalia puede ayudar, ya que conoce los mejores pasos de baile de la Galaxia"

Todos miraron a la pelirroja, la que se sonrojó a más no poder

"Aqua… Te dije que no comentaras eso"- dijo, cuando ya pudo articular palabra

"Vamos… Si en tu planeta natal eras la mejor… ¿Por qué crees que te reclutaron?"- dijo la aludida, con una gran sonrisa

La otra se sonrojó más

"Está bien, ayudaré, pero esta noche iré a vigilar a Serenity…"- dijo Adalia, finalmente

"No, esta noche no"- dijo Luna:- "Sería mejor que la dejáramos descansar hoy… Además, puede haber alguien vigilando el lugar"

"Creo lo mismo"- dijo Hertha:- "Además, es muy pronto para presentarnos ante nuestras rivales… Quiero ver qué hace Destiny para evitar lo inevitable"

"Hertha, eres más siniestra que cuando te conocí"- dijo LeGrand, con tono de burla

"No conoces ni el diez por ciento de mi persona, así que mejor calla, que te ves más bonita"- replicó la otra, con tono peligroso

"Bien, ya que todas estamos de acuerdo… ¿Podríamos dejar de chacharear y comer al fin la cena?"- preguntó Sánchez:- "Tengo hambre"

Todas rieron ante el inocente comentario y comenzaron a comer tranquilamente. El ambiente se relajó, entre las bromas de Adalia y la tranquilidad que emitía Hertha, quien conversaba tranquilamente con Amy y con Michiru. Mina intentaba imitar los gestos finos de Michiru y de Azariel, ante la risilla burlona de Luna. Elia, quien miraba todo en silencio, pensaba sólo en el momento en que vería a su hija como una Sailor Scout, luchando contra ella

"_Lástima que tenga que patearte el trasero cuando te vea… Pero sólo así sabrás porqué te eligió tu elemento…_"- pensó, mientras tomaba el té después de la comida

"Sólo pones esa cara cuando piensas en _Ella_"- dijo Azariel, mirándola fijamente

"Eso no te interesa"- dijo Rossini, mandando una mirada asesina a la de ojos verdes

"Bien, entonces ya estamos todas listas… ¿Nos vamos?"- dijo Hertha, evitando conflictos entre ambas

Las demás asintieron con urgencia, conociendo el carácter de la rubia.

Luego que Michiru pagara la cuenta, se subió a su auto, un deportivo convertible negro bastante elegante, similar a un Mazda, junto a Amy, Luna y Mina, solo para fijarse que las otras cuatro andaban en un Hummer 4x4 que demostraba abiertamente, quizás demasiado, la personalidad y actitud del grupo de chicas.

Para cualquiera, ellas parecerían un grupo de amigas como cualquier otro, pero el que conoce de esto sabe que no es así… Son la peor amenaza que ha llegado a revolucionar la Tierra…

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

Sé que fue un capítulo complementario, pero acá está

Holis

Bueno, ya casi llegamos a los 2000 hits, de reviews estoy bien, pero podría estar mejor, y mi inspiración...

Digamos que tengo un pequeño block debido a mi trabajo y a mis clases. Pero no se preocupen, porq siempre tengo ayuda, aunque sea poca...

Agradezco a **veoh** por su solitario review, pero que siempre sirve para mantener mis ánimos en alto

Y nos vemos el próximo capítulo, que prometo que estará mucho mejor que este

Byes


	15. Capítulo 14

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

_Por Mary Shirou

* * *

_

Capítulo 14: Un breve descanso

* * *

_**Unos días después…**_

Las secuelas de la conversación con Monique no se dejaron esperar.

Solo al día siguiente, tanto la pelirroja como las demás se dieron cuenta de cuan mal se sintieron Raye y Haruka, que fue a tal punto que no aparecieron al entrenamiento matutino, ni mucho menos en los días siguientes.

Cuando Lita le preguntó a Lacrois qué habrían de hacer, simplemente respondió:

"No es más que reflejo de su inmadurez. Si siguen actuando de esa manera, es simplemente por el hecho que no se sienten dignas de proteger a la Princesa"

"¿Pero qué haremos?"- preguntó Hotaru, preocupada

"Si las presionamos más, terminarán siendo blanco fácil de Chaos y sus sirvientes. Es mejor darles tiempo para que se decidan…"- y sonrió divertida:- "A mi no me importa sacarles el jugo entrenando, porque cuando regresen se tendrán que poner al día"

Nadie dijo más. Tenían suficiente prueba de lo que les haría entrenar, si ya a ellas mismas les había entrenado todo lo que no habían hecho durante todo el tiempo que llevaban como Sailor Senshis en esta vida.

A Lita se le notaban algunos moretones del intenso combate cuerpo a cuerpo que tenía que hacer todos los días con Destiny. Hotaru también tenía muestras de tener al menos jornadas de entrenamiento básico y Setsuna tenía que tomar casi tantas aspirinas como la misma Lacrois, debido al intenso entrenamiento mental que ambas hacían.

"No sé cómo resistes tanta presión mental"- le comentó a Monique, mientras comían el postre

"No lo hago, sólo dejo fluir… Cuando tienes el don sólo tienes que preocuparte de no mostrarlo abiertamente a tus enemigos, sino que aprender a manejarlo en el silencio"- y sonrió misteriosamente

"Pero si llegas a asustar"- dijo la peliverde, recordando su primer enfrentamiento

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?"- y se encogió de hombros:- "De vez en cuando me gusta mostrar quién es quien manda aquí"

A lo, que en respuesta, recibió unos cuantos naranjazos y unas cuantas sonrisas divertidas.

No podían negar, pese a todo, que su entrenadora sabía cuándo hacer reír.

Serena no había podido salir aún del hospital, pues los médicos no podían responder el cómo la rubia había entrado en ese estado.

Además, sólo al tercer día ella despertó, para sorpresa y preocupación de los suyos.

En esos días, sólo se podía contar con la información de Phobos y Deimos, pues las mismas Senshis evitaban acercarse, por temor a ser invadidas a preguntas sobre las costumbres y lo que aquejó a Serenity

"Admito que no podremos continuar mucho tiempo evitando esto. Al menos nuestros familiares tendrían que saber nuestra situación"- dijo Raye, preocupada, cuando estaba solo con Lita y Setsuna

"Tendrías que decirle a Monique esa idea… Piensa que ella está a cargo mientras no haya otra líder y mientras Serena siga en cama"- sugirió Lita

Al instante la dama de Marte se calló. Aún no estaba lista para un enfrentamiento directo con la Sailor Creadora, pero sabía que no podía huir por siempre, mucho menos sabiendo que, a través de ella, podría ayudar a proteger de mejor manera a su querida amiga y Princesa.

A diferencia de ella, al completarse ya la semana de aquel enfrentamiento, Haruka estaba frente a la puerta del departamento de Tomoe y Lacrois, la que se había ampliado con un vértice dimensional para compartirlo con Lita y Setsuna.

"Bonito lugar"- dijo Haruka, sorprendiendo a Hotaru

"Apareciste"- dijo ella, con una sonrisa divertida

"Bueno, no puedo estar siempre evadiendo esto… Aun tengo un orgullo que mantener"- respondió la otra, seriamente

"Aparte de tu orgullo, sigues teniendo un gran aprecio a Serenity para dejar que una maña de niña mimada te haga apartar de su lado, ¿verdad?"- preguntó Monique, apareciendo detrás de Saturn

Ante las palabras, la rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco

"Y eso que aún te duele que Michiru esté lejos de ti"- dijo Setsuna, mientras las tres entraban

Ante la declaración, Haruka agachó su cabeza, aún dolida por esa situación

"El problema es que sabemos que ahora ella es nuestra enemiga… ¿Aun así lucharás contra ella?"- preguntó Lacrois, preocupada

"Aunque hubiera otra solución, sé que de todas maneras la única solución que podría yo aplicar es tener un combate contra Michiru"- respondió Ten'ou:- "Pero sé bien que para eso me tengo que preparar bien… Y aunque me muerda la lengua en ello, sólo tú puede ayudarme, Lacrois"- y miró a la ojiverde, algo avergonzada

"Necesitarás algo más que vergüenza para demostrarme eso, pero esta bien, te ayudaré"- dijo ella:- "Aunque tendrás que preguntar a tus compañeras cómo las trato y a qué tendrás que atenerte"- y avanzó por el cuarto:- "Las dejo conversando, tengo que darme un buen baño en tina después de tanto entrenamiento"- y se retiró

Haruka miró confundida a la pelirroja hasta que se fijó en los moretones de Lita y Hotaru, y en el rostro con grandes ojeras de Setsuna

"¿Pero qué demonios…?"- se preguntó, algo asustada de la mirada de las demás

"No te preocupes"- dijo Lita, con una gota de sudor:- "Te explicaremos mientras cenamos"

Y la otra no pudo hacer otra cosa más que aceptar con un gesto afirmativo, sin dejar de pensar en el gran lío en que estaba metida…

Aunque, claro estaba, a los pocos días era una de las mejores, tanto por su decisión de aceptar el entrenamiento, por muy duro que fuera, ya que estaba dispuesta a todo, tanto a proteger a Serena con todas sus fuerzas, como a dar una buena pelea contra Michiru, pues sabía que su destino era enfrentarla, ojala con todo lo que fuera capaz.

Al saber que Haruka había ingresado a los entrenamientos, Raye no tuvo otra opción más que entrar también a trabajar, luego de pedir disculpas por su inmadurez y por actuar impulsivamente, lo cual Monique no creyó mucho hasta que realmente vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de arrepentimiento. La aceptó de vuelta, no sin antes decirle:

"Perdona si te humillé, Raye, pero te habrás dado cuenta que en otras circunstancias tendría que haberte aislado del grupo definitivamente. Como no estamos aún en etapa de batalla, aún puedes reintegrarte, pero como te darás cuenta tendrás que entrenar el doble o el triple que tus compañeras, ¿estás dispuesta?"

"Hai"- respondió la otra, con un gesto afirmativo y decisión en sus ojos

"Ok, pero después no te quejes"- y fue a leer un libro de magia

Y, ciertamente, aunque los días posteriores Raye se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche y se levantaba primero que todas, a excepción de Destiny, y aún así nunca se quejó.

Serena se reintegró sólo unos días después, ya luego de salir del hospital y de que sus padres la dejaran un poco en paz, ya que no se despegaron de ella ni un momento mientras ella estaba convaleciente

"Al fin"- dijo ella, encontrando la dirección de sus compañeras

Iba a golpear la puerta, pero ésta se abrió solo revelando a… ¿Setsuna?

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba acá?"- preguntó la Princesa

"Después de estar casi tres semanas entrenando a full con Diana, te aseguro que saber sentir tu energía es lo menos que debería saber… Sino nuestra querida jefa me haría entrenar el triple"- y ahí la rubia se percató que la peliverde tenía marcas de todo el entrenamiento que había hecho.

"No preguntaré más"- dijo Serena y entró

Ahí, vio cómo Monique había seguido ampliando el departamento aprovechando el vértice dimensional. Ahora, en lugar de dos habitaciones, habían 6, además de un amplio living, el que era también biblioteca, una sala donde habían pesas y máquinas de ejercicio, la cocina, que también era donde todas comían y otra sala donde estaba el único televisor del lugar. Dos baños completamente equipados completaban el sitio

"Veo que ahora todas viven acá"- apuntó

"Claro, y espero que te sumes pronto acá, luego de conversar con tus padres"- dijo Lacrois, saliendo de uno de los baños, envuelta solamente con la toalla

"Haa… Hai"- dijo la Princesa, quien era la única de todas las presentes que no había visto el físico completo de la Sailor del Destino

"No te quedes mirando así, mira que a Endymion no le gustaría verte mirarme así, por mucho que te gusten los hombres"- dijo la pelirroja, divertida

Ante el comentario, todas rieron de buena gana, pues desde la entrada de Raye y Haruka el tiempo había pasado volando.

"Gomen…"- dijo la de coletas, sonrojada

"No pienses que por querer halagarme vas a escaparte del entrenamiento. A diferencia de tus compañeras, no necesito hacerte una prueba para darme cuenta que te falta mucho de entrenamiento, ni siquiera has tenido una alimentación balanceada y ni podrías imaginarte todo lo que debes aprender con el Cristal de Plata y con la magia caótica que debes aprender"- enumeró Lacrois, con el cejo fruncido

Con esas palabras, Serena se entristeció bastante, pero sabía lo poco que se había esforzado en trabajar durante el tiempo como Sailor Scout… Sabía que en algún momento tendría que asumir su labor como Princesa y trabajar mucho para aumentar el poder que ya tenía, pero en algún lugar de su inconsciente esperaba que hubiera algún milagro que despertara a Tokyo de Cristal, pero que tuviera lo menos posible que ver con su propio poder. Sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que no era así, sino que estaba dentro de su deber como Princesa…

"Serenity… Sé que lo que más quisiste fue vivir un mundo en paz, pero ya el hecho que el Cristal de Plata tenga un resplandor tan grande hace que enemigos como Sailor Chaos vengan a intentar a arrebatarte esa luz… Por lo tanto, tu deber siempre fue el ser más fuerte, incluso más que tus propias aliadas para combatir contra ese poder maligno… Y, por otra parte, convertir tu poder en lo que mantenga el Equilibrio que mantenga vivo a tu Reino y en paz a las personas que te rodean"- dijo la pelirroja, con la sabiduría acumulada durante los años

Al ver que la rubia no respondía, la dejó ahí, encargándole a Raye y a Lita que se encargaran de ella y que si era necesario, que la dejaran llorar tranquila, pues necesitaba que tuviera la mente despejada, incluso de sus decepciones y frustraciones.

Mientras tanto, el grupo enviado por Sailor Chaos [N.A.: Para no llamarla más la 'otra Serenity'] entrenaba arduamente. Elia incentivaba a Luna y a Mina a luchar lo más rápido posible, Hertha les enseñaba a todas a manejar el poder de la Tierra, incluso a prevenir ataques sorpresa venidos de ella. Adalia, quien poseía el poder de tener premoniciones al igual que Raye, le enseñaba a Michiru como hacer lo mismo, aunque con el poder de agua y Azariel se encargaba que Amy y Michiru manejaran el poder del agua a la perfección.

"¿No tendremos descanso?"- se quejó Mina

"Aunque te comprendamos, no podemos parar… Ya se acerca el momento de dar una visita a Serenity y sus compañeras"- respondió Azariel, con una sonrisa compasiva

"Además, no creo que quieras ser tú la que reciba una paliza"- dijo Adalia, divertida

Ante eso, la venusiana se puso de pie y siguió entrenando junto a las demás.

Aparte de todo ello, Azariel, Michiru y Luna se encargaban de enseñar a Mina buenos modales y etiqueta, cosa que su aparición en la televisión no provocara reacciones negativas en el público. Además, Azariel con Elia se encargaron de hacer que Mina cantara incluso mejor de lo que ya hacía. Adalia se encargaba de que cualquier pose que hiciera la Princesa de Venus estuviera cargada de un aura de atracción, además de lograr que, pese a la elegancia, tuviera un toque juvenil, haciéndola ver prácticamente perfecta.

"No, no y no"- dijo Azariel, al ver que Aino posaba de mala manera:- "Honestamente así pareces una cualquiera

"Pero Aza… Recuerda que últimamente los jóvenes quieren ser unas cualquiera"- se burló Adalia, sabiendo cómo reaccionaría la otra

"Pero ella es una Princesa, no una cualquiera… Va a atraer a los jóvenes, pero no queremos tener 'esclavas' que se comporten como unas putas"- dijo la peliazul, furiosa

"Chicas… ¿Podemos seguir ensayando?"- dijo Elia:- "Comienza de nuevo"- indicó a la rubia

Por otra parte, Amy y Hertha trabajaban en el manejo de diversas plantas medicinales venidas de todo el mundo, analizándolas, revisando sus propiedades y viendo cómo podrían servir para los planes que tenían en mente.

"¿Estás segura que si usamos así la amapola tendremos otro efecto que no sea el del opio?"- preguntó Amy

"Sí, además será incluso más adictivo que cualquiera de las drogas existentes, sólo con la diferencia que no perjudicará el cuerpo, sino que lo va a estimular más… Claro, hay gente que no puede ser estimulada, sino puede sufrir una muerte atroz… Pero bueno, no creo que nuestra Señora quiera esclavos debiluchos en su Reino"- comentó Hertha, como si nada

"Entonces necesitaré trabajar en ondas de frecuencia, cosa que pese a que estén sobre estimulados, sigan siendo dóciles para nuestros planes a través de las señales de TV, radio e internet"- dijo Mizuno, sin extrañarse de la naturalidad de la otra

"Veo que al fin encontré a alguien que me entendiera"- dijo la peliverde:- "Son pocas las personas que pueden entender el sutil trabajo de la inteligencia"

"Y sin embargo, son muchos que creen que sólo la sabiduría es suficiente, cuando finalmente es la que más se equivoca"- dijo la de cabellos cortos, como si estuviera diciendo la verdad más antigua del universo

A la distancia las miraba Elia, algo seria

"_Quizás esta alianza no es tan buena… Dos personas tan inteligentes como Mizuno y Hertha pueden causar algo que no terminará bien, pese a lo que quiera nuestra Señora_"- pensó, mientras se retiraba antes que la descubrieran

De todas las Elementales, Elia era siempre la más callada, aunque siempre alzaba la voz cuando Adalia molestaba demasiado. Aparte de ello, era una de las más estrictas en enseñar a las Sailors del Sistema Solar, junto con Azariel, con quien parecía llevarse mejor del grupo. Sin embargo, era la única que no había confidenciado algo de su vida en el Milenio de Plata, o de su vida personal.

Siempre que le preguntaban, respondía secamente:

"Si la Reina Serenity no les dejó tener recuerdos míos, yo no soy quién para dárselos"- y se retiraba, pues casi siempre se ponía de mal humor, aún cuando recibía las protestas de sus compañeras por mencionar a la causante de sus problemas

Azariel era tan cambiante como su elemento, tal vez era por eso que se llevaba mejor con Elia. También se entendía bien con Michiru, incluso más que con Amy, pues la de pelo corto acompañaba más a Hertha. Además de ser una mujer de una aparente fineza, era hábil con la música y en las tardes de descanso pasaba horas con la Princesa de Neptuno estudiando y practicando obras musicales.

"¿Segura que aquí iba un _crescendo_? Por el signo parece ser más un _ritardando_"- indicó a su compañera, mientras tocaban un dúo de piano y violín

"No estoy muy segura. Al parecer estas partituras son las primeras ediciones y no siempre marcan bien las indicaciones del autor"- dijo Kai'ou, algo dubitativa

"Entonces estudiemos más y nos ponemos de acuerdo… Además, creí ver en la audioteca una interpretación de esta obra"

"De acuerdo"- y se pusieron a practicar

Adalia, Luna y Mina se convirtieron en un trío extraño. Mientras que Luna parecía ser el cerebro del grupo, Adalia era la cabezota y Mina la coqueta. Claro está, las tres parecían practicar en cualquier parte sus encantos naturales con los chicos, todo para la 'preparación' de Mina

"Les apuesto que con un guiño lo hago caer"- dijo la pelirroja, mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba un repartidor de pizza. Le hizo un guiño y, nervioso, tropezó, aunque no cayó

Las otras dos se rieron tontamente

"Creo que has perdido tu encanto"- dijo Mina, entre risas

"No es eso, solo que perdí práctica"- dijo la otra, frustrada

"Si siguen así, Mina no podrá encantar nada en la televisión"- dijo Luna, con una mano en la frente, aunque igual estaba tentada de la risa y siguieron su camino

* * *

Probablemente el tiempo pasó volando para los dos bandos, y para muchas pasó la sensación que la preparación era bastante fuerte para algo que no venía. Sin embargo, las mayores sentían en el aire que el momento se acercaba. Ninguna de las más jóvenes estaba preparada para lo que venía. No aún.

Pero, la misma Sailor del Destino comprendía que el mismo elemento que ella manejaba era tan caprichoso como el mismo poder de Cosmos. Ya era hora de una primera mirada, un cateo a lo que iban a enfrentar.

Monique Lacrois miró cómo la Luna Llena se rodeaba de un suave, pero poderoso halo azul, como si quisiera destacarse más que de costumbre.

Suspiró. A la Reina le encantaban las noches así, en su caso mirando la Tierra como si quisiera hacer lo mismo

"Es hora"- dijo, simplemente y comenzó a salir

"¿A dónde vas?"- preguntó Raye

"¿Voy? Eso suena a que estuviera llena de cobardes"- dijo ella, y su sonrisa pareció resplandecer:- "Es hora de hacer una visita de gentileza en el Parque Juuban"- y se transformó

Todas se extrañaron que Lacrois se hubiera transformado, pero sabían que era algo importante, así que todas procedieron a su respectiva transformación. Mas, en el momento en que Serena se iba a transformar en Eternal Sailor Moon, la pelirroja la detuvo

"Como aún tu poder es inestable, te pediría que aparecieras como Princesa. Además, no creo que hoy combatas"

La rubia hizo un gesto afirmativo y tomó la majestuosidad de su yo Lunar, como Princesa

Las siete mujeres aparecieron frente al prado del Parque, sabiendo que allí habría espacio suficiente en caso de haber una pelea y ahí Diana podría extender la kekkai sin peligro de dañar estructuras.

Y, tal como predijo la pelirroja, ocho figuras miraban hacia ellas, con sus trajes de Senshis.

Las Sailors del Sistema Solar no conocieron a las cuatro mayores, pero los otros rostros le resultaron totalmente familiares

"¿Amy?"- preguntó Raye

"Mejor llámame Royal Sailor Mercury"- dijo la mercuriana, con una sonrisa fría en el rostro

"¿Mina?"- preguntó Lita

"Mira, niñita, soy Royal Sailor Venus"- dijo Aino, con soberbia

"Michiru"- dijeron Hotaru, Haruka y Setsuna

"Royal Sailor Neptune, guerreras de la Luna"- dijo la de cabellos verdes, fríamente

"¿Luna?"- preguntó Serena, viendo a su antigua consejera

"Soy Sailor Mau, princesita"- dijo Luna, con una sonrisa burlona

En tanto, las otras cinco habían permanecido en silencio

"Al fin nos vemos, Sailor Destiny"- dijo Sailor Flare, divertida

"Así que ustedes también están de parte de _Ella_"- declaró Destiny, fríamente:- "Y yo que creía que su Majestad las había dejado sin poderes para el bien de la Galaxia… Lástima, creo que tendré que terminar el trabajo, ¿no, Sailor Flare?"- preguntó, sabiendo que iba a enfurecer a la otra

Y, luego que una nube pasara por la Luna, Monique lanzó la kekkai y se armó la batalla

* * *

**Fin del capítulo…**

Al fin... Show time xD

Holis

Lo siento, pero esperé a que al menos me llegara un review, y para variar es de mi (ya) querido lector **veoh**. Muchas gracias por los ánimos y por tirar porras :D

La situación está difícil. Estoy pegada en el capítulo 22, pero al menos ya llevo al menos un tercio del capítulo :D

Manden ideas y sugerencias xD

Un saludo y nos vemos el próximo capítulo

Byes


	16. Capítulo 15

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

_Por Mary Shirou

* * *

_

Capítulo 15: Enfrentamiento de medianoche

* * *

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_Las Sailors del Sistema Solar no conocieron a las cuatro mayores, pero los otros rostros le resultaron totalmente familiares_

"_¿Amy?"- preguntó Raye_

"_Mejor llámame Royal Sailor Mercury"- dijo la mercuriana, con una sonrisa fría en el rostro_

"_¿Mina?"- preguntó Lita_

"_Mira, niñita, soy Royal Sailor Venus"- dijo Aino, con soberbia_

"_Michiru"- dijeron Hotaru, Haruka y Setsuna_

"_Royal Sailor Neptune, guerreras de la Luna"- dijo la de cabellos verdes, fríamente_

"_¿Luna?"- preguntó Serena, viendo a su antigua consejera_

"_Soy Sailor Mau, princesita"- dijo Luna, con una sonrisa burlona_

_En tanto, las otras cinco habían permanecido en silencio_

"_Al fin nos vemos, Sailor Destiny"- dijo Sailor Flare, divertida_

"_Así que ustedes también están de parte de _Ella_"- declaró Destiny, fríamente:- "Y yo que creía que su Majestad las había dejado sin poderes para el bien de la Galaxia… Lástima, creo que tendré que terminar el trabajo, ¿no, Sailor Flare?"- preguntó, sabiendo que iba a enfurecer a la otra_

_Y, luego que una nube pasara por la Luna, Monique lanzó la kekkai y se armó la batalla

* * *

_

_**Tiempo actual…**_

Lo primero que se vio fue una llamarada por parte de Sailor Flare, yendo directo hacia Sailor Destiny. Sin embargo, Raye lo detuvo con algo de dificultad y lo desvió hacia el escudo que cuidaba que nada saliera a la vista pública.

"Vaya, otra controladora del Fuego. Interesante"- dijo Sailor Flare y miró a Destiny:- "Lástima que no tengas el placer de enfrentarme hoy, pero ya sabes qué opino sobre que hayan dos controladoras del fuego. Con permiso"- y, luego de apartarse de Lacrois, de un golpe mandó a volar a Raye hasta un lugar donde pudieran luchar tranquilas

Al reaccionar, Destiny se dio cuenta que Haruka ya comenzaba un combate firme contra Michiru, haciendo que la tierra alrededor de ellas se llenara de barro por la aleación de agua y tierra.

"No está mal"- dijo Neptuno, mientras lanzaba una ola contra su otrora compañera

"Lo mismo digo… Pese a todo siempre creí que yo era la más fuerte"- y atacó enviando estacas de tierra hacia la otra, quien las evitó con gracia

Mina y Lita intercambiaban rayos de electricidad y luz pura, además que la castaña se daba cuenta que la antigua líder de las Senshis había ganado velocidad y fortaleza, cosa que la preocupaba.

"No sabía que tu elemento era la Luz"- dijo Lita, seriamente

"Sólo un elemento tan bello podría ser para alguien como yo, ¿cómo podría haber elegido a alguien tan horrible como tú, Júpiter?"- dijo Mina, mientras enviaba una cascada de rayos a su contrincante, quien los evitó rápidamente

Amy y Hotaru se enfrentaban, aunque la menor de las Senshis estaba preocupada de verse obligada a usar sus poderes en contra de la intelectual, quien parecía tener ahora más estrategias y habilidades, además de luchar fríamente contra ella. Lo que más la inquietaba era la mirada fría y calculadora que la peliceleste tenía.

"Tú no eras así"- dijo Hotaru, mientras extendía su propio campo de energía para detener el ataque de la otra

"Las emociones sólo llevan a nublar la mente… En tanto ahora tengo en claro tus habilidades y debilidades… Y eso me hará triunfar"- dijo, mientras hacía aparecer su niebla y atacaba de sorpresa a Saturn, haciendo desaparecer el campo que la protegía

Setsuna se vio obligada a combatir contra Sailor Aqua, quien era mucho más hábil que ella en materia psíquica. Era increíble ver que pese a llevar un mes de entrenamiento intensivo con Destiny aún fuera poco para contrarrestar el poder acuático y psíquico de la peliazul, aunque no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

"No sabía que Destiny tomó una nueva aprendiz psíquica"- dijo Aqua:- "Realmente esto se pone interesante"- y atacó con su poder acuático a la peliverde

"Yo tampoco creí que existiría alguien tan poderoso como ella, pero veo que sí eres fuerte"- respondió Plut y lanzó un ataque de oscuridad para luego golpear a la Sailor, enfureciéndola

Luna se dirigía directamente a atacar a Serenity, pero el báculo de Sailor Destiny se interpuso

"Lamento detenerte, pero no puedo permitir que la Princesa use sus poderes"- dijo la pelirroja, apartando de una patada a la pelinegra

"Para variar la Princesita se escudará en otros, ¿no?"- preguntó Luna, burlona

Ante eso, Serena apretó sus puños y miró a Monique, decidida

"Si crees que _Ella_ no se va a aprovechar de tu transformación mientras combates, hazlo, pero después no me pidas ayuda"- advirtió su maestra, indiferente

"No lo haré… Creo que es hora de hacerlo por mi misma… Para no seguir dependiendo de otros…"- y usó su Cristal para transformarse, usando su energía al máximo…

Aunque nadie esperó lo que vino a continuación

"_Poder Caótico Lunar… ¡Transformación!_"

"Oh-oh"- dijo Diana, entre divertida y atenta al hecho

El traje de la princesa cambió bastante con su nueva transformación, pasando de algo parecidamente puro a algo más sombrío. Trazos negros y tajantes rodearon la forma de su cuerpo, acentuándolo peligrosamente e incluso haciéndolo más sensual; las ropas se volvieron atrevidas y ligeras, pero demostrando cuan peligrosa podía ser la dueña, mostrando los músculos, aunque ahora pequeños y leves, fuertes como para llevar a cabo el combate.

La kekkai de Destiny sufrió una leve distorsión, mientras todas las guerreras se detenían un instante a darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido… Sobretodo la mismísima Sailor Mau.

El oscuro resplandor de la transformación de Serenity iluminó paradójicamente el escenario mientras todas se sentían incomodas con tal suceso… Todas, excepto Destiny.

"Oh, como extrañaba esa sensación"- murmuró Monique, con algo de agrado.

Y, así, la batalla siguió su curso. Finalmente, la que quizás no tomó lugar en la batalla fue la misma Destiny, quien creía que sería la única gran participante de todo. Aunque aún débiles, sus aprendices parecían mostrar frutos del entrenamiento, pero sus poderes eran débiles aún para luchar contra las elementales; lo único en que mantenían un ritmo era en combate físico.

* * *

_**Con Raye…**_

El combate de fuego contra fuego parecía ir muy al límite, mientras Flare seguía jugando con su 'discípula' de Marte. Las llamaradas parecían ir a ningún lugar, mientras que los golpes físicos eran aburridos para la elemental.

"Vamos, muéstrame algo que valga la pena"- suspiraba.

Sailor Mars parecía más desorientada que nunca. Aún cuando sus músculos aún dolían del entrenamiento, su fuerza parecía no compararse con la energía de la Sailor del Fuego. Incluso las miradas de ambas chocaban en llamaradas que hacían temblar las paredes de la kekkai.

Mars trató de idear una estrategia. Lanzó un ataque simple pero muy certero al rostro de su oponente, mientras aparecía por su espalda y le daba una fuerte patada en la nuca.

Al comienzo pareció funcionar, pero la patada fue bloqueada por fuego; mejor dicho, el cabello de Flare se transformó en una potente llamarada que bloqueó en seco el golpe de la Senshi.

"Qué patético. Te falta demasiado entrenamiento"- murmuró la otra, tomando rápidamente con su mano la pierna de su atacante y mandándola a estrellarse contra la pared misma de la kekkai.

El golpe no significó nada en comparación a la descarga energética recibida de la kekkai. Aún así, Raye estaba dispuesta a seguir.

Pero, cuando se volvió a poner de pie, Flare apareció justo frente a ella y la tomó por el cuello.

"Esto si es un ataque cercano"- le dijo, mientras prendía su mano con fuego.

Con esa sola mano la levantó del suelo y le llenó de descargas explosivas de fuego, hasta el grado de estar ella misma envuelta en tales llamaradas. Cuando se aburrió de oír los gritos de dolor de la pelinegra, la estrelló contra el suelo, dejándola completamente inconsciente.

"Bueno, Destiny. Ahora si es tu turno"- dijo la elemental, llena de soberbia.

* * *

_**Con Lita…**_

Fuerza contra delicadeza, marcialidad contra desinterés, madurez contra un cerebro vacío…

Claro, la victoria estaría resuelta desde el comienzo si no fuera porque los acomodados siempre parecieran tener una ventaja sacada de la manga. Eso pensaba seriamente Lita, culpando a la gente de la clase de Mina por el sufrimiento de muchos, incluyéndose.

"¿Es eso lo que tienes?"- preguntó la rubia de un momento a otro, creyéndose demasiado… Para variar.

"Ya verías, si no fuera porque alguien te cuida como la niñita mimada que eres"- le contesto la otra, molesta:- "Dime, ¿cuándo aprendiste a ir al baño sola realmente?"

Pero, como habría de esperar la de cabellos castaños, la otra no sabía que responder, sobretodo porque no comprendió lo cruel de la pregunta. Tal distracción fue suficiente para la Sailor de Júpiter.

Atacó con una de sus fuertes descargas, llenando de corriente el naturalmente débil cuerpo de su adversaria.

"Ay, ¿cómo te atreves?"- preguntó la venusiana, cuando reaccionó luego del impacto:- "¡Mi cabello se va a arruinar con tanta estática!"

"Uy, pobrecita"- se burló la otra, sintiéndose mejor de lo que pensaba al hacer tales cosas: "Perdón, se me olvidó traerte un chupete. A la próxima te lo traigo, junto a tu biberón."

Pero Mina si comprendió este comentario, arrojando su ataque llena de una infantil rabia. La luz llegó directamente a Júpiter, quien no se había percatado entre risotadas… Su mente, tal como ocurrió la vez anterior, vagaba en miles de pensamientos en un solo instante, pero su cuerpo era suficientemente fuerte como para seguir adelante.

La rubia corrió hacia su rival, queriendo dar el golpe de gracia antes que la otra se recuperase, pero fue velozmente rechazada por la otra.

Ambas quedaron mirándose fijamente, dudando el próximo movimiento, cargando también sus respectivos ataques para cualquier eventualidad.

"_¿Qué puedo hacer? Le regalaron bastante poder y no puedo estar prolongando demasiado este combate si Serena está esforzándose cuando no debería"_- pensaba la Senshi, mientras recordaba una por una las artes marciales aprendidas en su vida:- _"Si una por una no funcionan… Entonces, supongo que este es el momento indicado para probar lo que creí que algún día tendría que usar."_

"¿Qué pasa, Lita?"- preguntó la otra, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la alta:- "¿Acaso tienes miedo de ver mi poder?"

"No, la verdad es que me cautiva tu belleza"- se mofó la otra.

"Ay, que asco"- gritó Mina, poniendo sus manos en su rostro.

Lita se rió a carcajadas. No podía creer lo infantil y 'hueca' que era Mina, sobretodo ahora que ponía a prueba su personalidad con tales bromas.

Pero, justo a tiempo, se percató de que la Senshi de Venus trató de atacarla, cubriendo el puño y pegando un fuerte codazo en la axila. El grito de dolor que vino de ello no se comparó a la descarga de nervios que Lita sabía que había provocado, dejando paralizada a su rival.

"Supongo que estás muy orgullosa de tu rostro"- le dijo Lita, con una extraña y jamás vista sonrisa:- "Qué bueno que tienes el poder suficiente para no caer inconsciente ahora…"

Tomó rápidamente el brazo adormecido y lo usó como apoyo, tanto para sostener a Venus como para ella mantenerse firme, dando una gran cantidad de patadas al rostro de la rubia. Las patadas eran innumerables, veloces y dieron con cada parte del pie que podía golpear… E incluso le insertó el taco de su botín para desquitarse de las mujeres de su 'raza'.

"Espero que tengas un espejo… Princesita"- murmuró la de Júpiter, antes de pegarle una última patada y mandándola a volar metros más allá.

Aún cuando el cuerpo de su rival cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo, Lita descendió de su pose lentamente, hasta llegar a su propia y nueva pose de batalla… Se sentía en paz, relajada de haber descargado lo que ella creía no tener de una vez por todas.

Pero su relajo fue corto. Sintió la energía de la otra alzarse con ira, mientras su rostro seguía deformándose aún después del ataque. Cada moretón, cada hueso dañado, cada corte, cada herida profunda era una razón para Mina para traer el Infierno a la Tierra…

* * *

_**Con Haruka…**_

Ya viendo que el combate elemental no servía de nada, Haruka y Michiru se dedicaron solamente al combate cuerpo a cuerpo… Los desastres en el ambiente generaron daños casi irreparables en la tierra, si no fuera por la kekkai que Diana impuso en el lugar.

"Me sorprende que tengas tal fuerza"- dice Haruka, deteniéndose un momento a recuperar el aliento.

"No tienes idea del poder que me ha otorgado mi Señora"- le responde la otra, con gloria en el rostro.

"Ese es su problema"- continúa Urano, asegurando su victoria en la razón:- "Se encubren con regalitos, mientras nosotras entrenamos de verdad y tenemos una fuerza de verdad. Ya quisiera ver lo débil que te has vuelto cuando 'tu señora' te abandone cuando no te necesite más."

Pero la de cabellos verde-agua no pudo soportar más lo que consideraba el mayor insulto, aunque en el fondo de su ser sienta que es la verdad más dolorosa que le pudo decir la que era su amada.

Neptuno cargó toda su energía en un fuerte remolino de agua y envolvió en él a Haruka, mientras congelaba ciertos fragmentos para que a atacaran como fuertes estacas. Pero su intento fue contrarrestado por un rápido movimiento de la Space Buster.

La cimitarra dorada cortó fácilmente toda la energía implementada en el ataque; uso más que necesario antes de que su dueña la guardara otra vez.

Michiru aún estaba media aturdida de la perdida de energía, mientras Haruka concentró su ataque en un centrado puñetazo al diafragma de la otra… Pero el ataque no tuvo el efecto esperado.

La peliverde pudo contrarrestar fácilmente el ataque dejándose llevar por el impulso del golpe, saltando por los aires, y dando una patada en la cara de su rival cuando tenía la distancia adecuada.

"Vaya, creo que ese regalito te ha dado la confianza de hacer un acto similar, ¿eh?"- responde finalmente Haruka, sobándose levemente la mejilla:- "Pero no tienes ni idea de lo que es realmente un ataque fuerte."

Y, antes que la otra se diera cuenta, la de cabellos rubios alzó la tierra bajo Neptuno y la atrapó fácilmente con unas cuantas estalagmitas. Atrapó firmemente su cuerpo, sobretodo su rostro, mientras posaba su mano suavemente en la tierra.

Acarició el suelo e hizo su energía parte de la energía de la tierra, dejando envolver su puño por furas rocas, como si su mano fuese hecha de ellas… Y, cuando sintió listo el castigo de la traición de su querida, le golpeó fuertemente en el rostro, dejándola inconciente.

Una victoria rápida y firme. Algo que hizo levemente orgullosa a Monique, pero hizo más orgullosa a alguien más, por muy raro que le pareciera en ese momento.

Elia había estado mirando cuidadosamente la pelea de la rubia mientras se mantenía a una distancia prudente de todas las demás peleas. Por muy raro que pareciera, ninguna de las demás elementales se dio cuenta que su amiga no se incluyó en las peleas… Y ella tampoco se había dado cuenta de su propia fijación en la Sailor de Urano.

* * *

_**Con Hotaru…**_

La Sailor de la Destrucción estaba confundida. No era para menos, si Mercury ahora basaba la mayor parte de sus ataques a aprovechar la niebla que había creado para atacar por sorpresa, dando poca chance a la menor de poder contraatacar

"¿Qué se siente estar así de limitada?"- preguntó Mercury, fríamente:- "Tienes un gran poder, pero si lo utilizas puedes incluso destruir el planeta…"

Eso era precisamente lo que más le dolía a Hotaru

"Aún así estoy consciente que debo derrotarte, Amy… Y ahora yo te pregunto… ¿Cómo puedes vivir sin sentir alegría o dolor? ¿Tan conforme quedas con tu supuesta inteligencia?"

Una risa fría se escuchó, mientras la Sailor de Mercurio atacaba a la muchacha.

Sin embargo, la risa de Amy fue suficiente como para lograr al menos esquivar ese ataque

"Ya veo… ¿Crees que distrayéndome podrás sacar ventaja?"- y, luego de clavar sus ojos en ella, desapareció nuevamente

La chica no sabía cómo seguir el paso de la peliazul, aunque tenía claro que probablemente había empeorado las cosas

"¿Me escuchas?"

"¡Rayos!"

La voz de la mercuriana ahora se escuchaba en toda la niebla, como si la densidad de ésta hubiera incrementado tanto como las nubes del cielo en un día de lluvia.

El efecto no se hizo esperar, pues ahora las ondas de sonido superaban los decibeles que cualquier humano podría soportar sin sangrar los oídos, por lo que la pelinegra tuvo que taparse los oídos, desesperada

"Duele, ¿verdad?"- se escuchó la voz de Amy, tan cruel como nunca se había escuchado:- "Agradece que hoy estoy de ánimo y sólo te daré un 'golpecito' por ser una niñita. A la otra no tendré remordimientos en usar estas ondas para causar que tú misma te mates"- y, apareciendo de la nada, dio un golpe certero a Saturn, quien cayó inconsciente

Y así, de la nada, la niebla desapareció tras ello…

* * *

_**Con Lita…**_

La fuerza de los ataques especiales de la Senshi venusiana hicieron correr a Lita por el lugar, pero la castaña sabía que con eso ni siquiera se cansaría.

No, lo que le preocupaba a su cabeza era encontrar el método rápido para vencer a algo puro y no-elemental como es la luz. Y, además, estaba atenta a cómo estaba reaccionando Serena en la pelea que tenía con Luna.

"… _No se te puede olvidar algo tan básico como eso, te puede salvar"_- resonó un recuerdo en su cabeza, mientras recibía el impacto de uno de los ataques de Mina.

Su cuerpo se detuvo para defenderse del ataque, mientras la rubia corría para tratar de devolver el vil ataque que ella recibió, todo "en nombre de la belleza".

Lita se percató del movimiento corporal de su rival y, prácticamente por instinto, tomó la pierna de la otra y la levantó para tirarla de cabeza al suelo.

El golpe se sintió como un pequeño temblor en el suelo, mientras la cabeza de la castaña intentaba recordar completamente lo que Destiny le había dicho hace un par de días.

"_La Luz no es más que una manifestación de algo que le produce"_- comenzó a recordar:- _"Tú puedes manejar la electricidad, un elemento creado a partir de cambios básicamente atómicos, el cual puede crear y destruir la vida, generar Luz y mantener ante todo su pureza. Es energía, y siempre tendrá su ventaja ante algo, e incluso absorber sus creaciones para ganar más poder, pero eso es algo que solo la manipulación de este elemento puede lograr…"- _y Diana pone su mano sobre el hombro de la otra:- _"No se te puede olvidar algo tan básico como eso, te puede salvar de muchas situaciones."_

Entonces quedó claro para ella: podría ganar a Mina con solo usar su propio regalo, el poder que le fue encomendado para ganar la batalla.

Justo cuando la rubia se levantó y se preparó para contraatacar, Lita se alejó de un brinco y cargó toda su energía.

"Pensé que te habías dado cuenta que tu corriente no puede hacer nada contra mi luz"- recalcó la otra, cargando todo lo que tenía.

Pero la otra no se inmutó, siguió en su lugar, esperando el momento indicado para actuar.

El poder de la otra poco a poco se sobrecargaba, haciendo resplandecer su cuerpo, hasta que…

"¡Bomba Resplandeciente de Venus!"

El ataque cubrió un gran área, llegándole de lleno a Lita… Pero la esperada explosión nunca ocurrió.

En cambio, la bola poco a poco desapareció generando una gran cantidad de corriente en el lugar, dejando en su lugar a Lita. Sus ojos brillaban llenos de energía, mientras su cuerpo resplandecía con un tono azul-purpúreo eléctrico.

"Parece que no te va muy bien en la escuela…"- murmuró, antes de correr y aparecer de repente en frente de Mina:- "¡Golpe de Zeus!"

En su puño se liberó toda la energía obtenida, descargándose casi descontroladamente, esparciendo la brutalidad del impacto en toda la kekkai, haciendo que muchas de las guerreras salieran volando y cayeran con fuerza al suelo.

Una vez que el polvo se dispersara, ya no se podía ver a Mina, sino que se veía a Lita sentada en el suelo retomando el aire que le faltaba.

* * *

_**Con **__**Monique…**_

La Sailor del Destino miraba con interés cada batalla, mirando las fortalezas y debilidades de sus aliadas y enemigas por igual. Se interesó especialmente por ver que Sailor Aeris aun no había intervenido aún en la pelea.

Pero, justo antes de pensar en querer ayudar a Hotaru, quien había caído inconsciente en manos de Amy, una patada estuvo a punto de partirle la cara, por lo que tuvo que moverse rápidamente

"Vaya"- dijo, mientras se limpiaba el polvo que se vio obligada a manchar su uniforme:- "Te encargaste rápido de Raye"

"Ya te dije… Mi mayor objetivo eres tú"- dijo Flare, con una sonrisa al borde de la locura

"Criatura patética… Dime… ¿Sólo te aliaste a _Ella_ por una batalla que podríamos haber tenido en cualquier momento?"- preguntó Destiny, mientras cambiaba su cetro en una espada

Flare se detuvo a pasos de ella, sin querer contestar. Hizo aparecer su propia espada llameante y se lanzó al ataque

"Creo que es mejor que nuestras espadas respondan por ello"- dijo la elemental de Fuego y su espada chocó con el de Lacrois, comenzando su propia batalla…

* * *

**Continuará…**

No... Un capítulo no era suficiente para esta primera batalla, ¿verdad? :D

Holis

En fin, como se han dado cuenta, las actualizaciones pasaron del día miércoles al día viernes, justo para que tengan el fin de semana para disfrutar.

Por mi parte, afortunadamente estoy saliendo del lío que me ha significado el capítulo 22, pero los resultados que esto traerá va a satisfacer a más de uno. Disfruten de los últimos días de rating T, me temo que a partir del capítulo 22 se vuelve rating M, por motivos que encontrarán más que justos.

Agradezco los reviews de **sailorlago** y **veoh** que han servido para motivarme y seguir escribiendo

Un adelanto de lo que se viene... Nah, ¿aún a nadie se le ocurre quién puede ser el traidor o traidora?

Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

Byes


	17. Capítulo 16

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

_Por Mary Shirou

* * *

_

Capítulo 16: Batallas y consecuencias de medianoche

* * *

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

"_Ya te dije… Mi mayor objetivo eres tú"- dijo Flare, con una sonrisa al borde de la locura_

"_Criatura patética… Dime… ¿Sólo te aliaste a Ella por una batalla que podríamos haber tenido en cualquier momento?"- preguntó Monique, mientras cambiaba su cetro en una espada_

_Flare se detuvo a pasos de ella, sin querer contestar. Hizo aparecer su propia espada llameante y se lanzó al ataque_

"_Creo que es mejor que nuestras espadas respondan por ello"- dijo la elemental de Fuego y su espada chocó con el de Lacrois, comenzando su propia batalla…

* * *

_

_**Tiempo actual, con Setsuna…**_

Era más que un enfrentamiento mental, mucho más que una muestra de capacidad entre las dos guerreras. Era una batalla de voluntades, una batalla de quien podría resistir más tiempo sin debilitarse.

Lamentablemente, pese a que Setsuna tenía una gran voluntad, el nivel de Sailor Aqua era mucho mayor al de ella y a momentos flaqueaba, cosa que aprovechaba el enemigo para hacer contraataques más violentos, lo que obligaba a la Sailor del Tiempo a retroceder con rapidez

"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó Aqua:- "¿No tienes capacidad extrasensorial suficiente?"

Una gota de sudor cruzó el rostro de Setsuna, quien ya comenzaba a mostrar signos visibles de su cansancio

"Parece que no, así que ya sabemos quién gana esto… No te exijas más…"

De repente, la voz de la Sailor resonó en los oídos de Plut, haciéndola sentir más y más vulnerable, como si fuera cayendo en un profundo trance.

Setsuna se dio cuenta que ya no podía combatir más, que su mente, aunque se había fortalecido con el entrenamiento, no podría ser más fuerte que Sailor Aqua, al menos por esta ocasión, así que se dejó caer, por mucho que Sailor Destiny le reclamara por un buen tiempo…

Aqua miró satisfecha sus resultados, aunque no le interesaba matar por el momento a su contrincante, pues a diferencia de Flare y Terra, no estaba mayormente interesada en el resultado final de este enfrentamiento, sino que le interesaba por sobre todo mantenerse viva.

Miró a su alrededor y notó a Sailor Aeris que solo se dedicaba a mirar. No le extrañó tanto, pues sabía que su compañera tenía deudas pendientes y por eso se había involucrado en esto

"Te quedaste sin rival"- bromeó:- "Podrías haber distraído a Destiny"

"Vamos… Sabes que Flare se habría enfadado conmigo"- dijo la rubia, como si nada

"Bueno, sí…"- y se sentó a su lado:- "Con un poco más de entrenamiento serán más fuertes"

"Sí… En especial _Ella_"- dijo, mirando hacia la dirección de Sailor Uranus

"Algún día le dirás… ¿verdad?"

"No lo sé… Quisiera, para que se consume mi venganza… Pero todo dependerá del tiempo…"

* * *

_**Con Destiny…**_

Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha…

Casi con aburrimiento, Sailor Destiny esquivaba los ataques de Flare, quien parecía desesperada atacando

"Oh… Vamos… En el Milenio de Plata casi podías rozarme… ¿Cómo ahora puedo esquivarte tan rápido?"- preguntó, aburrida

Esas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de su rival, quien pareció enfadarse aún más, por lo que comenzó a atacar aún más rápido, intentando superar la velocidad con la que Destiny se movía, pero era como si su contrincante la leyera completamente

"No sé porqué confías tanto en tus habilidades, si sabes que si tienes tu mente tan absurdamente abierta que puedo leer tu mente como un libro abierto y puedo adelantarme a tus movimientos como si los viese de antes"- dijo la maestra, molesta

"¡Cállate!"- dijo Flare, atacando con más fuerza

Destiny saltó hacia atrás y lanzó una patada directo al rostro de la guerrera de Fuego, el que fue tan rápido que ni siquiera fue capaz de esquivarlo.

Flare, aturdida, gruño ante el daño que hizo la otra Senshi, pero no se daría por vencida, pues sólo tenía en mente el acabar con la guerrera.

Saltó sobre el aire, tratando de hacer un ataque aéreo, pero de la nada fue interceptada por la espada de su rival, para luego contraatacar con una patada, mandándola lejos de nuevo.

La Sailor de Fuego se levantó y ya parecía flamear de furia. Sacó una daga, y concentró su energía para lanzar un ataque a su rival del Destino

"¡Onda flameante!"- exclamó

Las dos espadas parecieron crecer en dirección directa a Destiny, pero de la nada fueron detenidas por un escudo de agua.

"¡Espiral de fuego!"

Rompiendo la barrera, Flare giraba en torno a si misma para lanzar ataques sucesivos a Destiny, pero la pelirroja detuvo cada ataque como si estuviera practicando su defensa

"¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir?"- preguntó, hastiada

"¡Hasta partir tu cráneo con mis propias manos!"- exclamó la otra, con sus cabellos flameando

Concentró su energía, y tanto en la daga como en la espada, aparecieron runas que Destiny reconoció fácilmente como las pertenecientes a los maestros de Fuego. Retrocedió rápidamente y creó con su energía un escudo con runas de color dorado

"¡Inferno!"

"Hyne…"- murmuró Lacrois, enfadada:- "¿Crees que eso sí te servirá?"

Las runas desaparecieron y, mientras un tornado de fuego cubría a Monique, las runas de las armas pasaron al cuerpo de Flare, quien sonrió confiadamente

"¡A ver si ahora te atreves a atacarme!"- la provocó

"De verdad que eres una niña… ¿Quién fue la que te enseñó eso, tonta?"- y se puso en pose de ataque:- "¡Delta Attack!"

Tres esferas de energía se colocaron alrededor de Sailor Flare y la atacaron, debilitándola

"Recuerda, sólo si te hago un daño crítico aumenta tu poder, _baka_… Si te debilito lo necesario, puedo atacarte hasta que mañana te despiertes con moretones en el cuerpo y sin ganas de vivir un buen rato"

Acto seguido, comenzó a atacar rápidamente a Flare, golpeándola en diferentes partes del cuerpo, puntos certeros donde la Sailor parecía chillar de dolor.

Siguió así, hasta que se cansó

"Te quejas mucho, así que paro por ahora. Ahora sé buena chica y ve a descansar y entrenar un poco para que a la otra puedas golpearme, ¿sí?"- y la golpeó certeramente en la nuca

Luego, miró a Sailor Aqua

"Llévatela, mira que aún tengo piedad de ella. Yo me tengo que encargar de cierta Sailor que se está descontrolando"- y, con una sonrisa, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Serena.

* * *

_**Con Serena**_…

Luna se encontraba en el suelo, paradójicamente hablando.

A pocos metros, Serenity la miraba fríamente, con sus ojos casi negros.

"¿Se suponía que querías dañarme?"- preguntó, casi burlesca

"Serenity…"- dijo Luna, apretando los dientes y lanzándose nuevamente al ataque.

Casi con aburrimiento, la princesa esquivó los ataques de la Sailor gatuna, para propiciar nuevamente un golpe certero al estómago.

"De verdad, traidora, abúrrete"- dijo la rubia, casi con desgano

"No… Sólo si te acabo… Mi Señora podrá obtener todo lo que quiere"- y nuevamente se lanzó al ataque

Serena, sintiéndose extrañamente fortalecida con el poder del Caos residente en ella, no tenía piedad con la que alguna vez fuera su Consejera y que la traicionó tan vilmente. Lejos de su memoria se encontraban los buenos recuerdos que compartieron juntas; lejos las alegrías y las bromas. Ahora sólo podía sentir un gran odio hacia la que fue su confidente y que ahora se daba aires de grandeza intentando derrotarla.

"Basta, Luna. Aprovecha que aún siento compasión por ti y lárgate a los pies de tu Señora, por la cual te vendiste cual ramera al mejor postor. No quiero usar mi poder contra ti"- insistió la princesa, tratando de mantener la calma pese al poder que sentía.

"No lo haré… ¡Garra de fuego!"- gritó la Sailor y atacó certeramente al rostro de la rubia, haciéndola sangrar

Ante tal acto, Serena se tocó el lado lastimado y probó su propia sangre…

Y todo pareció perderse en el universo interno de la princesa…

"¡Detente Serenity, antes que…!"- le advirtió Destiny, mientras intentaba acercarse a ella

Pero las palabras se perdieron en el espacio de la rubia, quien estaba perdida en su propia energía. En su propio Caos.

"¿Qué te pa…?"- y Sailor Mau no pudo continuar, pues un certero golpe llegó a su cara

Y otro poder pareció brotar de la Tierra, probablemente con la intención de mandarla a la Luna.

Otro más, y pareció perderse en un torbellino…

"¡Serena!"- exclamó Lita, quien estaba auxiliando a Sailor Mars

"¡Princesa!"- exclamó Sailor Uranus, quien asistía a Sailor Plut y Sailor Saturn

"Esto se sale de control…"- murmuró Destiny, molesta

Se acercó a las Senshis de su Alianza y comentó, preocupada

"Serena se salió de control, hay que ayudarla cuanto antes"

"Puedo sentirlo…"- murmuró Mars, mientras al fin reaccionaba:- "No parece nuestra amada Princesa"

"Es como si el Caos que aún posee la hubiera enceguecido por completo"- comentó Uranus

Mientras, la Princesa seguía golpeando sin compasión a Luna, con sus ojos totalmente negros y cubierta por la energía caótica que aún la poseía.

En otra parte, las Senshis Elementales y Sailor Mercury también miraban con preocupación lo que estaba ocurriendo

"No sabía que la hija de Serenidad también podía tener tal cantidad de Caos"- mencionó Aqua

"Con razón nuestra Señora desea tanto tener ese poder"- dijo Aeris

"No sé si admirar este poder o tener que temblar de miedo por si salgo yo lastimada"- dijo Terra, quien se encargaba de sanar a Sailor Venus y Sailor Neptune.

Sailor Mercury se quedó en silencio, atenta a los movimientos de Serenity, tratando de analizar sus niveles de energía, mas su limitado computador estuvo a punto de estallar cuando la princesa elevó su poder para dejar a Luna en un estado en que cualquier humano no podría ya sobrevivir.

Y habría podido matarla, si no fuera porque Sailor Destiny apareció frente a la princesa, muy enojada

"Basta, Serenity"- dijo, con la voz más calmada que pudo

"Muévete de mi camino, que deseo acabar con los traidores"- y su mirada se enfocó en las tres Sailors que acompañaban a las Elementales

"Sabes que no quieres eso… Por mucha ira que haya en tu corazón, por tu forma de ser y por la manera en que te has ganado el amor y el respeto de los tuyos, no puedes tomar ese sendero que estás tomando… ¿Acaso te quieres volver la emperatriz soberbia que te mostró Sailor Chaos en esa visión? Sabes que a la larga, si sigues así, sólo terminarás hecha otra esclava de Chaos"

Por unos momentos, Serenity se quedó en silencio, analizando las palabras de la que tenía frente suyo. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, mientras que todo en su entorno parecía fijar profundamente su mirada en ella.

Para su sorpresa, Destiny se hizo a un lado

"Si estás decidida a seguir tu senda elegida, anda, acaba con ella… Sólo que no estaré contigo cuando tengas pesadillas"

"No es necesario"- y tanto la voz como la mirada de la Princesa parecieron endulzarse lentamente con cada palabra

Todos notaron el cambio, algunos con alivio, otros con preocupación y unos cuantos con un poco de decepción, ansiando el cambio definitivo de la Princesa.

Destiny miró con un poco de lástima a la Princesa, quien pareció debilitarse rápidamente con la pérdida de energía y por el cansancio mental. Serena cayó en brazos de la Consejera, quien la acogió con cariño

"Bien, ya vimos habilidades… A estas novatas les falta mucho y a ustedes mucho más, si se dejaron vencer por Chaos… En especial ustedes, Aqua y Aeris"- dijo la pelirroja, mirando severamente a sus rivales

"Es una lucha por supervivencia, Destiny… Y sigo sin comprender el porqué apoyas aún a la Familia Lunar"- dijo Sailor Aqua

"Es el valor de una promesa… Algo que debes comprender bien, Aeris"- y miró a la rubia

Los ojos de la Sailor se posaron en la Sailor del Aire y le hizo ver claramente cuáles eran sus intenciones. La otra sólo pudo apartar su cabeza, avergonzada

"Bien, Júpiter, ¿podrás llevarte a Plut y Saturn? Uranus, apoya a Mars para que no le cueste mucho el camino"- ordenó la Consejera:- "Nos veremos en otra ocasión"- y, usando su poder de telekinesis, el grupo desapareció del lugar.

Las Dark Senshis desaparecieron de la vista, la kekkai desapareció y no quedaron huellas de haber ocurrido una batalla…

* * *

_**Mansión Ten'ou**_

El grupo llegó malherido, exhausto y con ganas de encontrarse con una buena almohada, pero sabían bien que la jornada aún no había acabado. No, hasta que Sailor Destiny lo ordenara.

"Haruka, por favor, prepara agua caliente y trae una toalla… Mucha energía oscura hará que Serenity se sienta con algo de frío durante un rato"- ordenó la susodicha a la de cabellos cortos:- "Lita, deja a Setsuna y a Hotaru en sus respectivas habitaciones"- y la Sailor del Trueno se movió raudamente con ambos cuerpos:- "Raye… ¿Podrás quedarte un poco más consciente?"

"Reconozco que estoy cansada, pero me preocupa mucho Serena… Realmente ahí no era ella"

Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los negros de la Sailor de Marte, pero desvió la mirada, tan preocupada como la menor

"Ahora más que nunca creo que fue un error que Serenity las dejara abandonar sus deberes como Senshis… Sólo ahora ustedes pueden calcular cuanto dolor y cuanta soledad sentía mientras sonreía para permitirles crear sus propios sueños"- dijo Monique, algo dolida

La de cabellos negros apartó su mirada de la pelirroja y de su princesa, pues sabía que Lacrois tenía razón; fueron ciegas, egoístas y ninguna supo cuál era el sueño real de su Princesa.

Serenity, en tanto, se quejaba en sueños. Monique le tocó la frente e insistió a que la dueña de casa se apurara con el agua, pues la Princesa parecía irse congelando poco a poco.

"_Esta será una larga noche_"- pensó Lacrois, mientras aplicaba calor a su Princesa:- "_Pero es solo la primera de muchas noches…_"

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

Bien, un final que no muchos se lo esperaban xD

Saludos a todos ^^

Bueno, como comentaba, no es un final que muchos se lo esperaban, pero de todas maneras sé que muchos sonrieron al ver a Serenity fuera de control y pegarle duramente a Luna, pero en fin, esto traerá consecuencias bastante pesadas que se verán en los próximos capítulos... Lo peor de todo, es que a la larga afectará a las Senshis también

Para contar un poco más... Para desilusión de **eros aino**, la real traidora es otro personaje de la serie, no Mina. De hecho, cuando sepan quién es la traidora, más de una sorpresa habrá en el ambiente. Quedan pocos capítulos para saber la verdad, muajamuajamuaja.

En otro asunto... Las Senshis a estas alturas ya no necesitan de sus frases de transformación, se supone que a este nivel manejan aunque sea un poco sus poderes para no necesitar transformarse gritando su poder.

Agradezco los reviews de** veoh, BlueRose, eros aino, marya y sailor lago**

Nos vemos el próximo capítulo... Sean pacientes, ahora viene la calma antes de la gran tormenta

Byes!


	18. Capítulo 17

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

_Por Mary Shirou

* * *

_

Capítulo 17: Consecuencias de la batalla

* * *

_**Mansión Ten'ou**_

Pasaron cinco días desde aquella noche de batallas.

Serena seguía sin despertar, al igual que Hotaru, que por poco se vieron obligadas a llamar a un médico para atenderla, pues sus heridas eran graves, en particular las de sus oídos.

De hecho, esperaban que el cuerpo de la menor reaccionara favorablemente y que no quedara sorda por el ataque hecho por Mercury

Haruka y Lita redoblaron sus entrenamientos, pues eran las que más resistieron el embate de la batalla. Monique no les permitió descansar más allá de medio día y las mandó a entrenar, para mejorar sus habilidades y potenciar aquellas cosas que habían permitido ganar sus respectivas batallas.

Raye se integró al sistema apenas pudo recuperarse. De hecho, sus quemaduras parecían fortalecerla en lugar de humillarla, a lo que su entrenadora sólo pudo comentar

"Sólo espero que no te vuelvas otra llamita como Flare"

A eso, sólo pudo negar rápidamente con la cabeza, entre indignada y avergonzada.

En el tercer día Setsuna se sintió mejor y sin la gran jaqueca que la aquejaba desde que había despertado. La mayoría del tiempo, aparte de entrenar, lo dedicaba a cuidar de Hotaru, a quien seguía queriendo como la hija que nunca pudo tener. Monique le permitió estar ahí, mientras no dejara al menos los entrenamientos psíquicos y de manejo de tiempo. La peliverde aceptó y entrenaba apenas podía para no dejarse vencer por Aqua nuevamente.

Sin embargo, Serena aún no reaccionaba y eso preocupaba a todo el grupo

"¿Por qué no despierta?"- preguntó Hino a Lacrois

"No es fácil que despierte… No será sangre de inocentes, pero estuvo a punto de matar por primera vez, no creo que le de una buena sensación a su alma y el Cristal de Plata debe estar ayudándola a sanar. Por mucho que esté corrompiéndose por Sailor Chaos, el Cristal tiene como primer deber defender a su Portadora de toda Corrupción, por mucho que éste se corrompa"- explicó de ojos verdes, seriamente

"Pero, si el Cristal de Plata se corrompe por completo, ¿no terminará corrompiendo a Serenity de todas formas?"- preguntó Lita

"No… Espero que eso nunca ocurra, pero si el Cristal de Plata se corrompe por completo, Serenity tendrá que recurrir al poder de Selene que tiene dentro para crear otro Cristal"- respondió Monique:- "Eso es una ventaja y a la vez una desventaja, pues el Cristal Corrupto querrá un alma para poder seguir gobernando, aún cuando ya no sea el Cristal Imperial"

"Eso me ha dado escalofríos"- comentó Lita

"Pero no se preocupen, eso sólo ha ocurrido una vez cada diez Emperatrices Lunares"- dijo la pelirroja para aliviar la situación:- "Y la última vez fue cuando la bisabuela de Serenity fue tentada por una aliada de Sailor Void… Espero que ustedes nunca lleguen a conocerla"

"Entonces, hay que suponer que eso nunca ocurrirá, ¿verdad?"- preguntó Setsuna, esperanzada

"No se sabe"- fue la única respuesta de Monique, y salió del lugar

La pelirroja aún estaba en proceso de recuperar todos sus recuerdos del Imperio Plateado, pero tenía en claro que no tenía el tiempo suficiente como para preparar a quienes cuidaban de la joven Princesa y, si se acababa el tiempo, lo más seguro es que el Cristal Plateado terminaría ennegreciéndose a causa de los descuidos de Serenity y sus guardianas.

Al salir de la mansión, miró al cielo y lo primero que pasó por su mente eran las dos Sailors Elementales, Aqua y Aeris… De Flare y Terra podía creer perfectamente su rendición al Caos, pero de las otras dos…

Sólo podía esperar que ocurriera un milagro y poder lograr tenerlas de su lado antes que el Ejército de Sailor Chaos se hiciera lo suficientemente grande como para ser derrotadas…

* * *

_**Mansión Kai'ou**_

En el lado del enemigo, las cosas no andaban mucho mejor.

Hertha y Amy han pasado horas encerradas en el laboratorio, tanto encontrando alguna cura que ayudara a Luna a recuperarse, como para evitar estar junto a Mina y a Adalia pues ambas estaban furiosas con el resultado de sus respectivas batallas y entrenaban como si no fuera a haber mañana.

Azariel ayudaba a Michiru a cuidar a Luna y pasaban algunas horas practicando música para calmar el espíritu de la Princesa de Neptuno, mientras que Elia cuidaba el resto del tiempo a la antigua Consejera, más que todo porque no tenía más que hacer.

La Sailor del Aire era la que tenía mayores dudas sobre el éxito de la misión encomendada por su Señora, a quien no le guardaba mayor lealtad que el que tenía ahora. Ella las había liberado, prometiéndoles venganza sobre la Familia Lunar, además, en su caso, de poder reencontrarse con su hija, pero más allá de eso, no tenía mayores motivos para participar en una Guerra de Sailors…

En sí, se sentía avergonzada, pues Destiny supo al instante el motivo de su supuesta _vendetta_ contra Serenity y ambas sabían plenamente que no era moralmente correcto.

Y sólo ahí se dio cuenta que aún tenía algo de moral.

"¿En qué piensas Elia?"

La rubia miró a la peliazul y admitió

"¿Tienes algún motivo para este combate, Azariel?"

La otra miró perpleja

"Sabes bien que se lo debemos a nuestra Señora, pero tampoco tengo motivos para un real combate. Respecto a eso, creo que Destiny tenía razón"- respondió, sinceramente

"¿Tú también?"

"Sí, pero primero juguemos un rato a ser leales, mira que aún tengo mis dudas"- y sonrió misteriosamente

"¿Dudas?"

"Sí, pero mejor busquemos el momento y el lugar adecuado, mira que acá las paredes tienen oídos"

La otra asintió y ambas tomaron sus respectivos caminos. Para ellas, la conversación había terminado.

* * *

_**Base del enemigo**_

Mientras tanto, Sailor Chaos, en su forma de Serenity, miraba a las Sailors que estaban con ella.

"¿Informes?"- preguntó, seriamente

"Faltan muchas Sailors para poder conquistar la Vía Lactea, mi Señora"- respondió una de ellas

Una mirada fulminante y un rayo oscuro bastaron para demostrar su enojo.

Miró a otra Sailor

"Dark Cygnus… ¿Cómo es que han logrado conquistar tantos planetas y ahora esta Galaxia de pacotilla les causan tantos problemas?"- preguntó, enojada

"Lo siento, mi Señora, pero acá hay muchos movimientos de Sailors rebeldes"- explicó la aludida, esperando su castigo

Chaos se dio cuenta que no valía la pena maltratar a aquellas Senshis, pues no quería tener rebeliones en su propio grupo

"Váyanse… A la próxima espero mejores resultados"

Todas asintieron sumisamente y desaparecieron de su vista.

Al instante, apareció otra sombra

"Creí que ayudarías a fomentar la confusión en la Tierra"- comentó Chaos, sabiendo con quién hablaba

"No aún… El Planeta aún le tiene mucha fe a sus Sailors"- respondió la sombra

"En ese caso, tendrías que tratar con las Senshis que tengo allá"- reclamó la otra, penetrando su mirada

"Mizuno todavía debe tener recuerdos de mi, mi Señora, pero si así lo desea, me puedo comunicar con Terra y Flare"

"¿Por qué no las otras dos?"

"Tengo desconfianza en ellas"

"Entonces, tienes mayor motivo para vigilarlas… Anda y espero resultados"

"Sí"- y desapareció

La Sailor se quedó mirando el lugar donde la sombra había estado y conjuró una copa de vino

"Ya es hora que muestres tu rostro… Sólo espero que no se desmayen de la impresión"- y sonrió malvadamente, para luego dejar caer la copa, haciéndola estallar:- "De esa misma manera, en el momento que te encontré, ambas destruimos los lazos que alguna vez tuviste con la Princesa Lunar, ¿verdad, mi querida Senshi?"- y desapareció, dejando los cristales en el lugar.

* * *

_**Planeta Kinmoku**_

Lethe y Mnemosyne finalmente abrieron los ojos, aunque la vista que encontraron no era de la más agradable

"¡Sailor Galaxia!"- exclamaron al unísono

La guerrera de cabellos cobrizos las miró con tristeza

"Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo desde aquellas dolorosas batallas, pequeñas"- dijo, dulcemente

Ambas la miraron a los ojos y comprendieron que ella era la guerrera que alguna vez conocieron, en el tiempo en que estaban con Sailor Destiny, su maestra.

"Freya, ¿has sabido algo de nuestra Maestra?"- preguntó Lethe

"Sí, ella vino a ayudarlas, creo que por eso preguntan, ¿verdad?"- y sonrió

"Hai"- respondió la guerrera del Olvido

"Pero sentí su energía diferente"- dijo Mnemosyne:- "¿Acaso le ha pasado algo?"

"Como deben suponer, ella, después de abandonar su labor como Consejera del Imperio Lunar, reencarnó en este tiempo… Ya no es su maestra Alcyone, pero tiene la misma sabiduría y el mismo sarcasmo de antes"- respondió Freya y las tres soltaron una carcajada

"Me alegro que hayan despertado"- las interrumpió una cuarta voz

Las tres dirigieron su mirada a la Princesa Kakyuu

"Princesa"- dijeron las tres al unísono

"No son necesarios los formalismos"- dijo la pelirroja, gentilmente:- "¿Cómo se sienten?"

"Algo cansadas, pero creo que podemos retornar a la batalla"- respondió Lethe y miró a su hermana, la que también asintió

"Me temo que Destiny les ha prohibido entrar en batalla hasta que ella misma las llame"- dijo Galaxia, seriamente:- "Prefiere que se recuperen para que no sean víctimas de Sailor Chaos nuevamente"

Las gemelas agacharon su rostro, en señal de vergüenza

"Pero… ¿Qué haremos por mientras?"- pregunté Mnemosyne

Una quinta voz respondió por las que estaban presentes

"Pueden proteger por mientras a nuestra Princesa, pues nosotras iremos a auxiliar a las Senshis del Planeta Tierra"

"Star Fighter… Aún no les he dicho que definitivamente irán"- dijo Kakyuu, con una sonrisa misteriosa

"¡Pero Princesa!"- alegó Maker, quien también había entrado junto con Healer a la habitación

"No me han prometido que regresarán sanas y salvas, mis queridas Senshis"- y su sonrisa pasó a una más melancólica

Todas se conmovieron ante las palabras de la Regente del planeta Kinmoku, pues sabían bien que en la batalla era altamente probable que ninguna de ellas podría regresar de la misma manera en que se iban. Era muy probable que más de alguna muriera combatiendo o entregando su vida por el triunfo de Serenity, mas sabían bien que las Starlights no eran capaces de negarle algo a su Princesa y esa era la razón por la cual eran las guerreras más valientes que habían conocido en su peregrinaje.

Las tres Senshis del planeta Kinmoku se miraron con tristeza, mas le dejaron el trabajo a Fighter, pues era la más adecuada para responder.

"Princesa… Las tres desearíamos más que nada poder cumplir la promesa que nos está pidiendo, pero las tres estamos conscientes que vamos a una batalla que nos será sumamente difícil. Es muy probable que más de una de nosotras muera combatiendo, pero por favor, permítanos ir, ya que si ayudamos en esta batalla no sólo estaremos defendiendo el Planeta que nos acogió, sino asegurando que ninguna fuerza maligna destruyan nuevamente este, que es nuestro planeta natal"- y tomó la mano de su Princesa, para besarla gentilmente:- "Sabemos que no somos más que guerreras a tu comando, Princesa, y que no tenemos el derecho de clamar sobre nuestras propias decisiones, pero te pido en nombre de las tres que por favor nos concedas partir"- y la miró a los ojos, que a estas alturas estaban llenos de lágrimas

En efecto, Kakyuu sentía su corazón dividido en dos, pues no deseaba que sus amadas guerreras partieran para morir, no obstante, era consciente que un guerrero siempre estaba listo para partir a la batalla, por mucho que su destino fuera la muerte… Y a un guerrero no se le podía negar ese derecho, pues implicaba una deshonra que sería peor que la muerte.

Miró a sus guerreras, deseando que este momento fuera solamente un sueño, pero sabía bien que no lo era. Se acercaba una batalla y era inevitable que sus guerreras fueran a defender el bien en nombre de su planeta.

Cerró los ojos, mientras las demás presentes estaban expectantes a su respuesta.

"Fighter… Desearía con todo mi corazón que esto no estuviese ocurriendo, pero estoy consciente de cuanto aman a la Tierra y cuanto quieren ayudar a sus Senshis. Aún cuando me negara, creo que todos ustedes harían algo para intentar partir, por lo que, por mucho que desearía que se quedaran conmigo, no les puedo negar ese deseo"- y dio media vuelta:- "Vayan, y hagan que el nombre de las Starlights de Kinmoku quede en alto"

Las tres guerreras sonrieron, junto con Galaxia y las gemelas, aun cuando sabían que en realidad Kakyuu estaba a punto de llorar

"Vaya a descansar, Princesa"- dijo Galaxia:- "Nosotras nos encargaremos de hacer los preparativos para la batalla"

"Gracias"- y, con su cabello ocultando su mirada, salió de la habitación

Las guerreras presentes miraron la actitud de la Princesa, mas no se atrevieron a comentarlo, pues sabían bien que sería una gran falta de respeto hablar de aquello

"Fighter, ve a avisar a las demás guerreras que comiencen los preparativos… Creo que es hora de ir a la Tierra"- ordenó Galaxia

"De acuerdo"- y salió con sus compañeras

Así, quedaron nuevamente las tres alumnas de Sailor Destiny

"Menos mal que nunca hemos jurado lealtad a nuestros Reinos, mas creo que se acerca la hora de crear Alianzas"- meditó Lethe en voz alta

"No, nosotras somos guerreras neutras, Sailor Lethe"- dijo la mayor:- "Estaremos participando en esta batalla solamente porque Sailor Chaos intenta forzar nuestra voluntad y negar nuestra neutralidad, por lo que, si quiere guerra, es mejor aliarnos temporalmente con quien puede hacerle frente"

"Comprendo"- dijo Mnemosyne:- "Sin embargo, esta guerra estará llena de lágrimas y sufrimiento…"

"Sí… Incluso, me temo que llegaremos a un gran baño de sangre, por mucho que nuestra Maestra y Serenity intenten evitarlo"

Las tres inclinaron la cabeza con tristeza, como si ya vieran el futuro más cercano…

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

No me reclamen, sé que es otro capítulo corto y que más encima me demoré dos semanas en la entrega -o-

Holis ^^

Bien, ya vieron el motivo principal de mi desaparición. Lo peor está por venir, eso sí, ya que en las semanas siguientes estaré con todos mis exámenes que dar y tomar, así que sean pacientes y denme iniciativas para el próximo capítulo

Agradecería personalmente a cada uno de mis reviewers, pero apenas pude publicar

Nos vemos el próximo capítulo. Manden fuerzas

Byes


	19. Capítulo 18

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

_Por Mary Shirou

* * *

_

Capítulo 18: El sueño de Serenity

(N. de A.: Sí, en algunos casos los títulos se parecen a los originales del manga, sin embargo, creo que el significado de ellos estarán marcados por situaciones muy diferentes a los mencionados en la obra original)

* * *

_**Mansión Ten'ou**_

Pasaron dos semanas y Serena aún no despertaba.

Las guerreras a estas alturas estaban más que preocupadas, temiendo lo peor. Sin embargo, el mirar el rostro tranquilo de Monique hacía que aún no perdieran las esperanzas.

"Serena está soñando, el Cristal de Plata la ayuda y me temo que está buscando respuestas dentro de su propio corazón"- les decía, mientras miraba el rostro inquieto de la Princesa

"Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo… ¿Estás segura que está bien?"- preguntó Hotaru, quien ya había despertado y afortunadamente sin mayores secuelas del ataque de Sailor Mercury

"Sí, estoy segura. Todas ustedes, en algún momento, necesitarán encontrar en su propio corazón la fuerza para enfrentar toda esta nueva etapa"- respondió, serenamente

"Me pregunto cuál será el sueño de nuestra Princesa"- dijo Setsuna

"Ninguna de nosotras es vidente de sueños, Sets"- dijo Lacrois, con cariño:- "Eso sólo lo sabe nuestra Princesa"

Y nadie más se atrevió a preguntar a la Consejera, pues sabían bien que ella no respondería más de lo que ya preguntaron.

Sólo quedaba esperar a que Serenity decidiera despertar…

* * *

_**En los sueños de Serenity…**_

Todo parecía tan vacío…

En el corazón de la princesa todo estaba oscuro, manchado por la sangre que había derramado, llevada por el Caos que poseía en su interior.

Se había sentido realmente bien lastimando a Luna, mucho mejor sin sentir el remordimiento que sentía ahora, donde sus pensamientos eran confusos y su corazón parecía estar a punto de quebrarse ante tantos sentimientos.

Aún así, pudo notar bien que habían cosas que aún no se manchaban con el sentimiento de odio que había brotado en su ser, muchas más de las que esperaba tener.

El Caos combatía en su corazón y no sabía si tendría la fuerza para poder superar esta instancia, mucho menos para despertar y mirar a sus compañeras de camino de la misma manera que antes…

No, no podía sentirse feliz consigo misma. Había tenido hambre de matar y lo más temible era que había sentido _placer_ al sentirse superior a otro y ese sentimiento no podía aún sacárselo de su interior cuando recordaba aquel momento, y eso la angustiaba más que nada.

Podía sentir a su propio Caos, invitándola a ceder todo para dejarse envolver, mas tenía aún la voluntad de negarse, de querer luchar un poco más.

"¿Aún se confunde, Princesa?"- la interrumpió una voz

Ella se volteó y se encontró con un rostro muy familiar

"Helios…"- murmuró, agachando el rostro

El guardián de Erusion la miró con compasión, mientras se acercaba a ella.

"Princesa, no debe asustarse ni avergonzarse de lo que está viviendo. Todos, en nuestro momento, nos hemos sentido atraídos hacia lo que nos es contrario"- le dijo el peliblanco, sabiamente

"Pero se supone que mi deber como Princesa resguardar el bienestar de los míos, con prudencia y sobre todo buscando su bienestar"- e inclinó la cabeza, con tristeza

"Pero, por otro lado, se siente egoísta al desear interiormente el que todos se quedaran con usted, dejando todo congelado en el tiempo y haciendo un Paraíso donde no debe haberlo, ¿verdad?"

La rubia inclinó más su rostro, mientras un leve rubor cubría mejillas, ante lo cual el sacerdote rió un poco

"Eso no es nada malo, Princesa… Todos los seres humanos sienten alguna vez el deseo que las cosas no cambien, que los nuestros no se vayan aún cuando el destino indica que es mejor que se vayan"- explica él, mirándola con dulzura

"Pero… Me duele más que Amy, Mina, Michiru y Luna hayan preferido aliarse con quien quiere hacerme daño… Cuando pienso en ello, siento un gran deseo de castigarlas, de hacerles pasar por el dolor que siento…"- y apretó sus puños, llenándose de rabia:- "Cuando las vi esa noche, no pude sentir en ellas ni remordimiento, ni vergüenza. Estaban tan orgullosas de enfrentarnos…"- y unas lágrimas furiosas corrieron por sus mejillas

Helios no sabía cómo responderle de una manera que no hiriera aún más allá sus sentimientos, por lo que sólo se acercó a ella y la acarició dulcemente en la cabeza

"Princesa, probablemente lo único que puedo hacer por usted y por el Príncipe es hacerla recorrer el camino de su corazón… Sólo en usted misma puede encontrar las respuestas que tanto necesita, tal como el poder para enfrentar al nuevo enemigo, junto con poseer el valor para enfrentar a quienes la traicionaron"

"Helios…"

"Tranquila; confío en usted, tal como todas las que la esperan en casa cuando despierte"- y concentró su energía:- "Es lo único que puedo hacer por usted"- y, con un movimiento de su mano la hizo desaparecer, aunque no alcanzó a escuchar lo último

"Y también es lo último que puedo hacer, sino _Ella_ se dará cuenta y pondrá a Erusión en peligro… Si hubiese sabido antes la verdad…"

Y, dándose vuelta, regresó a Erusión, donde esperaba que pronto se encontrara con su Príncipe, antes que _Ella_ distorsione aquel mundo de ilusiones donde _ambos_ deberían reinar…

* * *

_**Realidad…**_

El rostro de la princesa palideció

"¿Qué sucede?"- preguntó Haruka

"El sueño debe ser más profundo, pero sólo así encontrará sus respuestas más ansiadas"- respondió Monique e hizo un ademán para que la guerrera de Urano siguiera en su entrenamiento con las demás

Luego, miró a la Princesa

"_Vamos… Todas te esperan, ¿por qué demoras tanto?_"- pensó, preocupada

* * *

_**Sueño…**_

No alcanzó a decir palabra, cuando cayó en un nuevo sueño.

"Veo que al fin vienes a mi"- dijo una voz, siniestramente

Serena se giró y ahogó un grito aterrado

"¿Tú?"- preguntó apenas pudo recuperar su voz

"Serenity… Sabes que es imposible que escapes de mi"- respondió su "otro yo"

Los ojos de la princesa se encontraron con los de su supuesto alterego, aunque en su corazón tenía serias dudas si se trataba de Sailor Chaos o si realmente era ese el reflejo de su corazón.

"Más allá de las Guerras de las Sailors… Sabes que en sí cada ser posee un fragmento de Equilibrio y de Caos"- respondió la otra, como si leyese sus pensamientos:- "Sailor Chaos habrá logrado sacar mucho de su semilla caótica de tu corazón, pero eso no me ha quitado poder, sino que lo ha aumentado"

"Entonces… ¿Tú también eres parte de mi?"

"Sí… Y no"- respondió, con una sonrisa siniestra

La otra la miró confusa

"Aún no puedo ser parte de ti, porque tú no me has aceptado como tal"- continuó, leyendo perfectamente el corazón de la otra

"Pero… ¿Cómo puedo aceptarte si disfrutas el hacer daño? Si sé que contigo puedo incluso matar por odio o traición a los míos"- y la otra la tomó de la barbilla, sutilmente

"Serenity… Todos los seres humanos tenemos amor y odio… Si tu corazón ha permanecido puro y brillante como es ahora es porque has negado tus sentimientos negativos, pero eso, si te has dado cuenta, no te han dado mayor sabiduría, ni mucho menos la madurez para enfrentar las batallas que se avecinan, verás…"- y la abrazó:- "El poseer sentimientos negativos no te hace ser en sí una persona corrupta… La Corrupción viene cuando te has dejado llevar en exceso por tus deseos, sin pensar en las consecuencias"- explicó

Serena se separó suavemente de su alterego y la miró con tristeza

"Pero, si es así, en aquel momento…"

"Al tener guardados esos sentimientos durante tanto tiempo, estos estallaron, pues lo que ha ocurrido en esos últimos días han hecho colapsar tu corazón… Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que Sailor Chaos te haya atacado… No, has recibido todo el daño que te has negado recibir y que ahora es más difícil de reparar"

"Pero, en ese caso… ¿qué puedo hacer?"

"Para eso he existido yo, Serena… Soy tu Caos, pero no me has aceptado como tal…"

El ambiente donde ambas estaban parecía cambiar de colores como si las dos fuerzas dentro de la Princesa estuvieran combatiendo entre sí. Para Serena, era difícil pensar en que el Caos de si misma podía ayudar a enmendar el dolor que sentía dentro… Y tenía mucho miedo de volver a perder el control como en la última batalla

"Serena… Si Sailor Chaos te busca…"- y negó con la cabeza:- "Si ella nos está buscando es porque cuando el Caos pierde su esencia, se corrompe fácilmente y necesita algo que la llene fácil y poderosamente y es _Nuestro_ poder la que puede llenarla de esa manera… Separadas no podemos hacerle frente, sino que juntas podemos luchar, pero para eso…"- y, acercándose a ella le dio un beso en la frente:- "Necesito que confíes en mí"

Los ojos de la rubia se encontraron con los de su _némesis_, los que eran más grises, pero más seguros, a la vez que más misteriosos…

"Tener el poder para enfrentarla… Pero… ¿Crees que podremos unirnos así como así ahora?"- preguntó, dubitativa

"Sólo si estás decidida a ello, pero no puedo forzarte a la primera, así que creo que nuestra unión será lenta, mas todo depende de la confianza que tengamos la una en la otra, ¿no crees?"- respondió, sabiamente

"Hai… Si te unes a mi… ¿Me ayudarás a enfrentar a Chaos, por mucho que quiera salir corriendo o que desee llorar de miedo?"

"Claro, pero tienes que sacar de a poco todas esas dudas que tienes en tu mente, y escuchar un poco más lo que te dicte el corazón, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí… Gracias…"

"¿De qué?"

"Por escucharme… Y por entenderme"- y sonrió finalmente

La otra le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza

"Claro, si ambas somos la misma"- y ambas rieron ante el comentario

Entonces, el cielo pareció encontrar un equilibrio y la Luna creciente apareció sobre ellas, haciendo aparecer sus signos reales en la frente.

"Bien, creo que nuestra madre Selene nos ayudará"- dijo la de cabellos plateados

"Sí, para que encontremos juntas nuestro nuevo poder…"- y ambas, al mismo tiempo, cerraron sus ojos, sin darse cuenta que resplandecían ante el tenue resplandor Lunar…

* * *

_**Realidad…**_

En tanto, el cuerpo de Serena comenzó a brillar de un tenue color plateado

"¿Y ahora qué?"- preguntó Haruka

"Serena encontró la base de su nuevo poder… Al menos será suficiente para mantener el control sobre el Cristal de Plata"- respondió Monique, seriamente

"¿Un nuevo poder?"- preguntó Lita

"Sí… Su ser está completándose, por lo que es hora que reciba su herencia Lunar"- respondió la otra, mirando al resto del grupo que iba entrando

"¿Su herencia? Pero si puedo sentir algo del poder de Caos en ella"- comentó Hotaru

Todas, naturalmente, se asustaron ante la declaración de la menor

"Y tú pequeña tienes el poder del Caos en forma de muerte, pero aún así necesitas de tu Equilibrio para ser tú misma y por ende, para traer una nueva Creación"- dijo Lacrois, molesta

Ante eso, Tomoe se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, sabiendo que la Consejera tenía razón.

"Bien, ¿alguien más va a alegar? Serena, como todas nosotras posee Equilibrio y Caos, por lo que, tal como comenté anteriormente, necesita de los dos para combatir contra Sailor Chaos. Por lo mismo les advierto que despertará diferente, así que, si quieren apartarse, háganlo ahora"- les advirtió la pelirroja, mirándolas desafiante

Todas se miraron entre sí y Raye respondió

"No… Ya hemos hecho una promesa y no vamos a fallar ahora"

"Bien, entonces cállense y salgan de todas maneras de acá. Sabrán bien cuando despierte, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí"- y obedecieron, retirándose raudamente

Destiny miró a la Princesa y soltó un suspiro

"Como que ya era hora… Pero si despiertas de mala manera igual dañarás un poco a tus Senshis, por eso estoy acá"- y la tomó de la mano, como queriendo indicarle el camino a la realidad…

* * *

_**Sueño…**_

Serena abrió los ojos y supo inmediatamente dónde estaba

"¿Por qué estoy acá?"- preguntó al vacío

En efecto, estaba en las ruinas de lo que fue su antiguo hogar, en el Milenio de Plata

"Creo que sabes la respuesta"- respondió una voz detrás suyo y la Princesa se volteó, sabiendo perfectamente de quién se trataba

"Madre…"- murmuró, seriamente

"Veo que no tienes la sonrisa de siempre, mi pequeña, pero también puedo notar que tu ser ha comenzado a completarse"- y, acercándose, la tomó de la mano:- "Pese a que no son las mejores circunstancias, esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano"

"Si lo sabías… ¿Por qué aún así me permitiste revivir? Si no todas las Senshis que estaban conmigo lo están ahora, si sigue ocurriendo batalla tras batalla… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"- preguntó, con resentimiento

Serenidad se sorprendió ante las palabras de su hija, pero podía comprender el motivo de su enojo. Aún siendo un espíritu, podía recordar perfectamente la advertencia que Sailor Destiny le hizo y que al final tuvo razón.

"Perdóname, Serenity, pero ya no podemos cambiar la historia. Delante de ti está un camino que, aunque en un principio parecía al cien por ciento definido, ahora tienes la opción de cambiarlo, mejorarlo o a la larga dejarlo igual"

"Lo sé… Pero es doloroso no tener a mis amigas conmigo, mucho más saber que en algún momento las tendré que enfrentar… Pero tienes razón, ya no hay marcha atrás y a partir de ahora sólo queda seguir recorriendo el camino hasta llegar a cumplir mis sueños…"

"Y dime… ¿cuál es tu sueño?"

"Mi sueño… Mi sueño es vivir en paz con mis seres amados y, si debo gobernar Tokyo de Cristal, quiero hacerlo con justicia y sabiduría"- respondió, fijando la mirada en su madre.

La antigua Reina miró el cambio en su hija y se dio cuenta de la veracidad de sus palabras.

"En ese caso…"- y le otorgó un nuevo broche:- "Esto te servirá para controlar tu nuevo poder"

El broche era de color plateado, con alas de color dorado y la Luna debajo de una estrella de ocho puntas.

"Este es el broche de transformación no de las Reinas, sino cuando ya tienen el equilibrio suficiente en su corazón para reconstruir el Real Imperio… Y creo que tú lo tienes más que merecido"

"Pero…"

La Reina colocó el broche en las manos de su hija

"Ya no hay marcha atrás… Necesitas de todas tus capacidades para derrotar al nuevo Enemigo y lo harás de todas las formas que puedas"- le insistió

Serena apretó el broche en sus manos y cerró sus ojos para luego abrirlos, decididamente,

"De acuerdo"- dijo, firmemente

"Mucho mejor… Entonces…"- y comenzó a desvanecerse:- "Mi misión al fin ha terminado, puedo descansar en paz"

"Madre… Gracias"

Y finalmente, el espíritu de la Reina Serenity se desvaneció, dejando a Serena sola en las Ruinas.

"Bien, es hora de regresar…"

* * *

_**Realidad…**_

El cuerpo de la Princesa terminó de resplandecer y Monique pudo darse cuenta de inmediato de los cambios que estaba sufriendo.

Su cabello se hizo más largo y ya no era rubio dorado, sino que pasó a un rubio platinado. Su piel se hizo más pálida y pareció crecer unos 4 o 5 centímetros aproximadamente, estilizando su figura en algo menos de una talla por sección de medida, haciéndola ver algo más femenina.

Despertó y sus ojos pasaron de ser de un azul fuerte a azul grisáceo, tomando además rasgos más maduros, de los amplios ojos de la juventud a ojos más estirados y serios.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"- preguntó la pelirroja

"Estrecha, como si me hubiesen dado otro cuerpo"- respondió, y su tono de voz pasó a ser un poco más grave

Lacrois rió

"Eso es lógico, tu talla ya no es la misma y parece que todo te ha quedado chico"- y la miró divertida, para luego conjurar un espejo:- "Mírate… Creo que cuando Endymion te vuelva a ver, terminará babeando por ti"

La Princesa hizo como le ordenó su Consejera y, luego de mirarse, hizo lo que cualquier ser humano normal haría…

Se desmayó.

"Bueno, al menos no estará otras tres semanas dormida"- rió, y se encogió de hombros

En fin, todo parecía retomar su ciclo normal… Al menos por ahora

* * *

**Fin de capítulo**

Bueno, lamento la demora

Holis ^^

Se acerca el momento en que sabremos el rostro de la traición. Nadie ha acertado sobre el nombre de la traidora y otra cosa que me extraña es q tengo 3700 hits, pero solo 35 reviews. Los tomatazos, mientras se escriban con respeto, igualmente son aceptados y considerados

Agradezco eso si los dos reviews recibidos. Perdonen la tardanza y más encima recién hoy salgo de vacaciones... Y creo q lo disfrutaré bastante poco -o-

En fin, nos vemos le próximo capítulo

Saludos


	20. Capítulo 19

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

_Por Mary Shirou

* * *

_

Capítulo 19: Despertar, 1º parte

* * *

_**Mansión Ten'ou**_

Las otras Senshis estaban en torno a Serena, quien ya había reaccionado y miraba calmadamente a sus compañeras de trabajo.

Ellas aún estaban asombradas de los cambios que había sufrido la Princesa. Se veía más pausada en sus acciones, más madura y decidida, pero con una expresión eterna de preocupación y sufrimiento.

"Monique"- habló Serena:- "Me gustaría que me informaras de lo que ha ocurrido mientras he estado durmiendo"

Las guerreras se sorprendieron por la formalidad con la que estaba hablando, en tanto que la Consejera asintió, seriamente

"Princesa… Las Senshis han estado entrenando, tanto físico como psíquicamente para la batalla que se avecina, aunque aún no puedo exigirles al cien por ciento, debido a que no están a su completo potencial"- comenzó

"Comprendo… No será fácil la batalla, pero debemos sacar por completo el potencial de nuestras fuerzas"- le contestó la Princesa, cerrando los ojos

"Así es"- replicó Lacrois:- "Pero usted misma deberá entrenar fuertemente para equilibrar su potencial"

"Lo sé"- y se puso de pie

Todas miraban los movimientos de la futura Reina, la que ahora era ahora más sutil, con gracia, como si hubiese recuperado todo el aprendizaje anterior como Princesa.

"Monique… ¿Sabes si hay movimientos del enemigo?"- volvió a preguntar

"No… Creo que después de nuestra última batalla han preferido moverse sigilosamente para atacar cuando sus nuevas integrantes estén listas para combatir adecuadamente"- le respondió la aludida

La Princesa parecía reflexionar las palabras entregadas por la Consejera. Temía mucho por los resultados, pero más de tener que dañar a quienes eran sus compañeras. Sin embargo, estaba decidida a combatir hasta el final y de la mejor manera posible.

"No sé si preguntarte esto, pero… ¿Tenemos aliados?"

Lacrois sonrió, sabiendo que Serenity estaba nerviosa ante la respuesta

"Sí, tenemos nuestros aliados y vienen ya en camino, aunque cuando veas de quiénes se tratan, te llevarás más de alguna sorpresa"- y la miró dulcemente:- "La líder del grupo es una antigua alumna mía, se llama Freya"

"Sea quien sea, será bienvenida"- asintió

"Pero Princesa…"- alegó Haruka:- "Es cierto que nos aguarda una batalla difícil, pero no creo que sea adecuado contar con aliadas…"

Mas, Monique, en un ataque de enojo, la mandó volar hacia la pared

"Lo siento, tres semanas de estar en dos lugares diferentes no me da mucha paciencia"- dijo, con un gruñido:- "Además, creo que no te he dado cargo de mando o de estratega como para que des una opinión, mucho menos del tipo discriminativo"

La golpeada tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar un insulto, porque sabía que la Consejera tenía razón, sin embargo, la Princesa habló nuevamente:

"No era necesario eso"- apeló

"Lo sé, pero ya lo he dicho… Cansa mucho estar vigilándolas como a niñas pequeñas y, si me lo permite, reconozco que me ha causado más de un dolor de cabeza"- replicó la otra, secamente

"Mis sinceras disculpas, Monique… Realmente esta encarnación me ha debilitado bastante"- y trató de concentrar su energía, pero un par de rayos oscuros la atacaron:- "Y me temo que el Cristal de Plata sigue influenciado por Sailor Chaos… Me pregunto el porqué no me atacó mientras estuve inconsciente"

Monique pareció pensar también en un motivo, mas no fue capaz de encontrar uno adecuado a la situación

"No lo sé… Como te dije, probablemente alguien despertó a Chaos, pero no fue un despertar completo, por lo que se basó en el poder del Cristal de Plata que pudo corromper"- trató de razonar

"Entonces… Hay alguien que seguramente sabe de nosotras y como no tenía poder, hizo lo que pudo y despertó a Chaos… O simplemente fue una marioneta que fue manipulada desde antes por ella"- concluyó la princesa

"Esas son las opciones más probables… Pero no podemos basarnos en conjeturas para sacar conclusiones"- replicó la Consejera

Ambas se miraron fijamente por unos momentos, hasta que la Princesa apartó la mirada para dirigirla a su nuevo broche.

"Ese broche…"- murmuró Monique

Las Senshis se alarmaron ante las palabras de la Senshi, pero la Princesa la sostuvo en sus manos con delicadeza, recordando bien el valor que posee para ella y sus ancestros.

"Mi madre cree que yo merezco esta clase de poder… Yo no estoy segura de ello, pero supongo que me ayudarás a prepararme bien para usarlo"- admitió, con algo de timidez

Lacrois sonrió.

"La antigua Sailor Cosmos fue la encargada de entrenar a tu abuela para usar adecuadamente el poder de ese broche. Aún cuando el Cristal de Plata es el mayor símbolo de la Dinastía Lunar, ese broche indica a la real sucesora de la diosa Selene, quien fue madre de tus ancestros y, por lo tanto, debes ser consciente que eso, pese a tener el valor que tiene, no supera el poder de tu Cristal, que fue otorgado por el poder combinado de los dioses a la Dinastía"- explicó, seriamente

"Pero, si lo uso bien, podré usarlo combinadamente con el Cristal de Plata y no sufriré daño por la corrupción de Chaos, ¿verdad?"

"Sí… Pero te has perdido de bastante entrenamiento, muchachita"- la regañó

Por primera vez, Serena se rió y su risa era melodiosa, agradable

"Suenas como una abuelita"- comentó, causando la risa de sus compañeras

Ante ello, Monique sólo sonrió ladeadamente, causando miedo a las demás

"Mi cuerpo será joven, pero mi alma ya tiene sus buenos años, a la larga, eso prioriza a la apariencia, Princesa"- replicó, con su mirada fría:- "Además, ahora que ustedes no tendrán mucho contacto con los suyos, creo que necesitan alguien que los guíe, sino no me habrías nombrado Consejera, Serenity"

Serenity la miró dulcemente, aunque no logró aplacar el enojo de la mayor.

"De cualquier manera… Ahora nos tendrás que ayudar más que nunca"- dijo

"Lo sé… Y será mejor que comencemos con algo fundamental"- y miró a las otras Senshis:- "Al jardín, ahora"

Todas asintieron, en especial por el tono autoritario con el que dio la orden.

Avanzaron a una zona que era plana, sólo con pasto y algunas flores silvestres lo cual para Monique era propicio para su trabajo. Ordenó a las Senshis colocarse en un semicírculo, mientras ella y la Princesa se pusieron delante de ellas

"¿Y ahora?"- preguntó Raye

"Como nos queda poco tiempo antes que nuestros visitantes lleguen, es necesario que ustedes vayan comenzando a recordar el origen de su verdadero poder, pero para ello, primero deben disponerse a reconocer su estado como Princesas de sus respectivos planetas"- respondió y, a continuación, creó un poderoso campo de fuerza en torno al lugar.

A diferencia de la _kekkai_ que construyó cuando fue el combate contra las Royal Senshis, este era de un color plateado, el cual dejaba totalmente aislado de lo que ocurría en el exterior.

"¿Y eso?"- preguntó Hotaru

"Es para evitar cualquier influencia externa, incluyendo el Caos que pueda afectar el Cristal de Plata"- explicó la pelirroja:- "Ahora, Princesa, concentre su energía, no importando lo que pase"

"Pero… El Caos que afecta el Cristal…"

"Esta vez le voy a pedir que no se detenga, por mucho dolor que padezca. Recuerde que sus Senshis están para protegerla, por lo que para su desgracia sólo cuando usted está en real situación de peligro, ellas pueden liberar su verdadero poder, debido al juramento de lealtad que han realizado en el Milenio de Plata, y que ahora deben renovar"- explicó, sin dejar lugar a más reclamos de parte de la Princesa

"¡Pero estás loca!"- reclamó Raye

"No, sólo situaciones extremas pueden llevar a medidas extremas… Como su poder y sus recuerdos aún son débiles y el poder del enemigo es más grande de lo que podemos enfrentar en este momento, es necesario eso para que al fin ustedes suelten el poder que se han estado negando durante estos años… Y si siguen reclamando las haré entrenar sin tener descanso ni comida hasta la noche, niñas consentidas"

Eso bastó para callarlas y no dar más espacio a reclamos.

"Bien, si me dejan continuar el trabajo, quédense quietas y dejen que comience lo que se debe hacer"- y miró a Serena:- "Es tu turno"

"Sí…"- dijo algo dubitativa y comenzó a concentrar su poder.

El resplandor de la Princesa surgió débil, pero todas las que podían reconocer su luz pudieron sentir que pese a todo su poder seguía brillante y lleno de calidez.

Sin embargo, cuando parecía que todo seguiría normal y el resplandor del Cristal de Plata parecía brillar aún más, un brillo oscuro comenzó a surgir y a rodear la figura de la Princesa.

Al principio parecía poder resistir bien el embate del Caos que la estaba acompañando, mas lentamente su rostro pareció contraerse de dolor, ante lo cual las Senshis reaccionaron.

"¡Monique, detén esto!"- gritó Hotaru

Mas la pelirroja siguió incentivando a Serenity para que continuara, advirtiéndole que si no lo hacía, usaría su poder psíquico para mantenerla

"No, soy capaz de hacerlo sola"- dijo ella, ante la amenaza, aunque pronto soltó un quejido de dolor

Ante el quejido, las Sailors quisieron moverse de sus sitios, pero notaron con desesperación que la Sailor del Destino las había paralizado para evitar eso.

"¡Monique, suéltanos!"- reclamó Lita

"Me temo que no lo haré, pues sino no recordarán su responsabilidad de Senshis"- dijo Destiny, ya comenzando a molestarse

"¡Sabemos que como Senshis nuestro poder es proteger a nuestra Princesa, no tienes porqué seguir!"- reclamó Haruka

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué tuvieron entonces el descaro de abandonar sus labores?"- insistió la otra, penetrándolas con su mirada

Muchas de ellas se mordieron el labio, sabiendo que no tenían explicación para ello.

"No me digan que son conscientes de su labor, porque durante este tiempo fueron egoístas y permitieron que el corazón de la Princesa se llenase de oscuridad… ¿Qué clases de Senshis son si no supieron el momento en que su mundo comenzó a corromperse al igual que el corazón de su Princesa? ¡Ustedes no pueden llamarse Senshis si no tienen al menos algo de honor al reconocer que mandaron su misión a la _mierda_ y se asimilaron con la humanidad común, simplemente porque les dio la gana!"- reclamó, con firmeza.

Todas apartaron la mirada de la guerrera, mientras Serenity seguía firme manteniendo el poder del Cristal de Plata, pese al dolor que sentía. Las Sailors sabían bien que habían sobrepasado la paciencia de Destiny, pero no podían permitir que la Princesa siguiera sufriendo.

"Sabemos…"- partió Lita

"Es _sé_, Júpiter, nadie lee los pensamientos de los demás para que hables por todas"- contradijo de inmediato la otra

La aludida se mordió el labio, haciendo salir un hilillo de sangre. Miró a las demás y asintieron, sabiendo que no podrían esta vez contra Monique

"_Sé_ bien que tienes razón, Monique… Hemos perdido nuestro honor de Senshis, dejando de lado la promesa que alguna vez haya hecho de proteger a Serenity y de mantener su corazón puro y resplandeciente, como lo fue hasta hace poco"- dijo, con una mirada firme

"Sé que abandoné la misión de acompañarla, no sólo como su guardiana, sino como su amiga y confidente, como fue en el Milenio de Plata. No estuve ahí cuando ella se sintió más sola, ni mucho menos cuando ella sentía cómo su corazón se dividía en dos"- continuó Raye

"Sé que abandoné mi misión de proteger el Destino como Guardiana del Tiempo, creyendo ciegamente que ese Destino se haría realidad, en lugar de poner de mi parte para que éste se cumpliera… Y eso era protegiendo a nuestra Princesa y a nuestro Príncipe"- dijo Setsuna, con el rostro inclinado y avergonzado

"Sé que abandoné mi misión de proteger el Sistema Solar exterior, dejando que nuestros enemigos se hicieran cada vez más presentes. Prioricé mis sentimientos y mis deseos a la felicidad de nuestra Princesa, cuyo resplandor nos animaba a todas desde nuestra oscuridad y que ahora puedo perderla por culpa de mi ineptitud y mi debilidad"- dijo Haruka, apretando los puños de impotencia.

"Sé que le fallé a mi Princesa, cuando yo misma soy su Equilibrio y dejé que mi luz se hiciera más fuerte sin importar que mi misión principal era proteger su Luz. Mi conciencia sabía que si yo caía en manos del Chaos, como antes, ella protegería mi corazón y volvería a su lado, como juré lealmente desde el primer momento en que la vi"- dijo Hotaru, con tristeza en los ojos.

Monique observó que las palabras de todas eran sinceras, al igual que Serenity. No obstante, era necesario presionarlas un poco más, ya que sólo de esa manera podían sacar en pleno el potencial que cada una tenía en plenitud.

"Me temo que sus palabras tan sentidas no son suficientes, pequeñajas… No sólo abandonaron su misión como Senshis sirviendo a su Princesa, sino que abandonaron a sus Planetas, sus reales familias y a las Dinastías a las que en primer lugar juraron lealtad al salir rumbo a la Luna… Eran guerreras que le debían respeto a su Imperio, a sus respectivos Reinos y a las Dinastías en donde nacieron y se criaron"

Ante esas palabras, todas las guerreras, incluyendo la misma Serenity sintieron cómo esas palabras penetraban como con un taladro en sus mentes, mientras que los recuerdos de Reinos florecidos, familias que se despedían de ellas con lágrimas en los ojos, de Palacios relucientes, de desiertos y mares…

Los recuerdos de sus vidas anteriores en el Milenio de Plata comenzaron a surgir y a tomar fuerza, mientras dulces lágrimas se derramaban ante los recuerdos felices y tristes junto a los suyos. Los símbolos planetarios se manifestaron plenamente en sus frentes mientras un aura del color respectivo de cada símbolo comenzaron a rodear los cuerpos de las Senshis y de Serenity.

Los ojos de Hotaru se abrieron y mostraban un resplandor de color violáceo, al igual que su aura corporal. El símbolo de Saturno se manifestó con mayor fuerza y habló, con una voz profunda y sabia.

"Yo, Fia, princesa del planeta Saturno, hija del clan de Hades, señor de la Muerte, presento mis respetos a la familia real de la Luna. Como heredera de Saturno, juro fidelidad al Imperio Lunar, prometiendo cuidar y acompañar a la heredera Lunar, Serenity, protegiendo su espíritu y su luz contra las fuerzas del Caos"- y se inclinó, dejando la rodilla izquierda en el suelo.

Al instante, el cetro de Saturno se manifestó más brillante que nunca, mientras que su traje cambiaba a uno de Senshi, de color violáceo oscuro, casi negro con cintas plateadas. El cuerpo de Hotaru, en cambio, pareció crecer y estilizarse. Su piel palideció un poco, resaltando el color de su cabello y de sus ojos. Su broche cambió a ser uno con forma de gema de azabache, de un tono negro azulado.

El azabache también se manifestó en el centro de su tiara, formando una estrella negro-azulada que resplandecía en la oscuridad.

Serenity, con dulzura y llena del poder de sus ancestros, respondió:

"Yo, Serenity, heredera de la Dinastía de Selene y futura Reina del Imperio Lunar, acepto tu juramento de lealtad y espero que tal como siempre me sirvas con lealtad y con tu amistad. Acompáñame en esta senda oscura y ayúdame a guiar a la Tierra y a la Luna en un camino de prosperidad y fortuna"

"Así se hará"- replicó la otra y, poniéndose de pie, esperó la reacción de sus compañeras.

Todas escucharon atentas el intercambio de palabras entre las dos ahora Princesas, y supieron bien que era el momento de entregar su lealtad para crear un nuevo Imperio Lunar, ahora con miras a lo que será Tokyo de Cristal.

Sin embargo, para Monique era mucho más importante lo que estaba sucediendo, pues, si las Senshis estaban despertando realmente como Princesas, los respectivos Reinos comenzarían a resurgir y por lo tanto, si no querían un mayor quiebre debido a la influencia de Sailor Chaos en los planetas faltantes, tendrán que reforzar los lazos con los Reyes de los respectivos Planetas... Si es que ellos quedaron con vida luego de la destrucción del Imperio Lunar.

En fin, ahora era el real inicio de la construcción de Tokyo de Cristal, pero, ¿cuáles serán las consecuencias de ello? Eso sólo puede depender de la batalla que comenzaba contra Sailor Chaos y el batallón de Senshis que se alzaba para obedecer a su Señora, pase lo que pase...

"_Bien_"- pensó, mientras miraba cómo la Princesa sufría nuevamente del ataque del mismo Cristal de Plata:- "_Es hora de continuar..._"

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

No estaba muerta señores xD

Holis

Lo que si, ando algo molesta. Noto que mucha gente lee las Crónicas pero nadie comenta -o-

Para alguien q escribe, pese a que la idea es llegar hasta el final de la historia, es importante que comenten sobre su trabajo, pues de todas maneras aunque uno escribe en primer lugar para uno mismo, si uno lo hace público es porq cree que lo que hace es al menos interesante. Si no, lo estaría compartiendo solamente con mis amigos y quedaría para mi computador.

En fin...

Nos acercamos a capítulos clave que darán un giro a esta historia... Tanto, que ando media complicada, pero al menos estoy inventando nuevos ataques y cosas asi. De Endymion no sabremos mucho hasta el segundo libro (si es que llegamos ahi)

De las traidoras también sabremos algo el próximo capítulo... Y sobre Amy habrá algo que va a impactar a más de alguien

Nos vemos el próximo capítulo. Perdonen si me tardo, pero también estoy dedicada a mis proyectos personales. Pero no se preocupen, pese a todo llegaremos al final

Mata ne!


	21. Capítulo 20

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal

_Por Mary Shirou

* * *

_

Capítulo 20: Despertar, 2º parte

* * *

_**En el capítulo anterior...**_

_En fin, ahora era el real inicio de la construcción de Tokyo de Cristal, pero, ¿cuáles serán las consecuencias de ello? Eso sólo puede depender de la batalla que comenzaba contra Sailor Chaos y el batallón de Senshis que se alzaba para obedecer a su Señora, pase lo que pase..._

"_Bien__"- pensó, mientras miraba cómo la Princesa sufría nuevamente del ataque del mismo Cristal de Plata:- "__Es hora de continuar...__"

* * *

_

_**Tiempo actual**_

Cuando pareció que pasaba demasiado tiempo, notaron cómo Serenity seguía su combate interno firmemente, aún cuando el brillo del Cristal de Plata parecía decrecer un poco, la intensidad de la energía seguía potente y llena de bondad.

Monique miraba cómo las Senshis continuaban su proceso de despertar, aún cuando parecía que continuaba su combate interno entre la vida que llevaban y la vida de guerreras que debían ejercer si deseaban proteger a Serenity.

En el momento en que creía que el combate interno de la Princesa se haría insostenible para ella, los ojos de Lita se abrieron, resplandecientes como lapislázuli, mientras su cuerpo parecía ser cubierto de sutiles relámpagos.

"Yo, Lei, como Guardiana y segunda capitana del Ejército Imperial, heredera de las castas de Zeus y Thor, hermanos del Trueno y los Cielos, te saluda y te da nuevamente el juramento de lealtad y fidelidad, Serenity, hija de Selene"- e hizo la misma pose de Hotaru:- "Como Senshi te prometo que usaré toda mi fuerza y mi espíritu para protegerte y para acompañarte no importando la senda que tomes. Estaré siempre como tu aliada y amiga"

En el momento en que pronunció esas palabras, el broche que adornaba su traje resplandeció y su traje cambió a uno verde-azulado, con cintas doradas, mientras el cristal de lapislázuli se manifestó en su broche y en su tiara. Su cuerpo no sufrió mayores cambios, aunque su cabello pareció crecer y sus rasgos parecían más asiáticos.

La estrella de su tiara resplandeció primero con el color del lapislázuli y luego se electrificó. Lita no pareció inmutarse con la gran cantidad de energía eléctrica que ahora manifestaba.

Serenity le dirigió una mirada dulce pero llena de firmeza

"Te agradezco tu juramento de lealtad, Princesa de Júpiter, enviada del Dragón y de los Padres del Rayo. Te pido humildemente que me ayudes a ser más fuerte para proteger igual que tú a nuestros Reinos y a que el Imperio Lunar tenga la fuerza para protegerse de la amenaza del Caos"- dijo, esta vez con solemnidad.

"Así será"- replicó la otra y se enderezó

Hotaru y Lita se miraron mutuamente y entre ellas se vio abiertamente que habían llegado a un acuerdo silencioso: mientras una cuidaba su cuerpo, la otra cuidaría su alma, no importando el precio que tendrían que pagar por ello.

La siguiente en reaccionar fue Setsuna, cuya aura y mirada resplandeció como jaspe, intenso y a la vez con un toque oscuro, similar al de Hotaru, mientras que su cuerpo parecía rejuvenecer.

"Yo, Xenia, Princesa de Plutón e hija del clan de Cronos te saludo a ti, Princesa Serenity, prometiendo solemnemente defender el Imperio Lunar de las amenazas que puedan surgir del tiempo y que amenacen nuestra estabilidad. Como quien ve los Tiempos de nuestro Imperio, pondré de mi parte para que este se cumpla si es bueno para el crecimiento de nuestro Imperio y de cambiar el flujo si se ve una amenaza inminente, o si lleva a un camino de tristeza o soledad, siempre que esté en mis manos el poder mirar la Puerta del Tiempo"- habló, con voz profunda y serena.

En el instante en que pronunció esas palabras, la Llave del Tiempo resplandeció, creció y tomó real forma de llave, cuyas puntas se afilaron, convirtiéndose en algo similar a una espada. El traje de Setsuna pasó a ser de un color rojo oscuro, casi negro con cintas de color dorado. Su cuerpo terminó de rejuvenecer, pasando a manifestar una edad cercana a Haruka, con rasgos más femeninos. Sus ojos se enangostaron levemente, y aunque desapareció el brillo del aura de sus ojos, su mirada seguía teniendo aquel color oscuro y penetrante.

El cristal de jaspe pareció incrustarse en la piel de la Senshi, aunque no se inmutó ante ello y la estrella de su tiara brilló intensamente, lo cual daba ahora un aire intimidante a la silenciosa guerrera.

Serenity la miró respetuosamente y se acercó a ella con suavidad

"Acepto tu juramento, Xenia, amiga y maestra mía…"- ante lo cual los ojos de casi todas se agrandaron de la sorpresa:- "Cuando me sentía sola en el Palacio tú siempre estuviste conmigo y me enseñaste muchas cosas más de las que te aconsejó mi propia Madre…"

"¿Acaso puedes recordar todo?"- preguntó Setsuna

"No todo, pero no puedes olvidar a las personas que siempre estuvieron allí para ti"- le respondió, con una gentil sonrisa y su rostro pasó a uno de solemnidad:- "Te pido, Xenia, que con tu visión del futuro mantengas mis esperanzas en alto y, ante las amenazas de oscuridad, me mantengas alerta para tomar las mejores decisiones. Acompáñame como siempre lo hiciste y acompaña en el futuro a aquella promesa que nos mantiene unidas"

"Así será"- dijo Setsuna y se enderezó, mirando ahora con ternura a su pupila.

El resplandor de las cuatro mujeres se manifestaba en armonía como si sus auras se transmitiesen toda la disposición para complementarse y crear juntas un nuevo poder, para así enfrentar las adversidades que se venían en el camino.

Destiny miraba todo esto con un toque de orgullo, aún cuando seguía preocupada de si esto iba a ser suficiente para enfrentar por el momento al enemigo al que se estaban enfrentando. Sin embargo, hasta que enfrentaran sus pruebas para convertirse en soberanas de sus respectivos planetas, sólo podían contar con aquel poder.

De la nada, Haruka comenzó a resplandecer con un brillo casi semejante al de la propia Princesa. Sus ojos se abrieron y resplandecieron como zafiros, mientras una suave brisa rodeaba a las dos mujeres que ahora eran testigos del siguiente juramento

"Princesa Serenity…"- comenzó la rubia

"No hagas tantos formalismos, Sasha… Sabes que como mi mejor amiga y confidente no necesitas más formalismos"- la interrumpió la Princesa

"Cuando estemos solas te puedo demostrar mi informalidad, Serenity, pero ahora estamos con las demás rodeándonos, por lo que no puedo ser tan… Informal"- dijo la otra, casi con un ronroneo

Al pensar las palabras de la Princesa de Urano, las demás tuvieron la cortesía de mostrar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, mientras Serenity, con una sonrisa, prosiguió

"De acuerdo, Sasha, pero espero que me ayudes con lo mismo del Milenio"- e hizo un guiño

Urano asintió y procedió a hacer su juramento.

"Princesa Serenity, la Princesa de Urano e hija del clan de Urano y de Rafael te saluda a ti, Heredera del Milenio de Plata. Te juro por el honor de mi familia y por la lealtad que te he guardado desde los tiempos del Antiguo Imperio protegerte y acompañarte en tu peregrinaje. Como quien ve la estabilidad del equilibrio entre tus instintos y tu mente, prometo seguir acompañándote en el camino, enseñándote a seguir escuchando la voz de tus instintos y armonizándolos con los proyectos y pensamientos que cubren tu mente. Espero que juntas volvamos a correr como Hijas del Viento y la Noche que somos"- y una sutil sonrisa cubrió sus labios

Serenity mantuvo su sonrisa mientras veía cómo Haruka se inclinaba cerca de ella, le tomaba de la mano y la besaba con ternura.

En el instante en que Haruka se apartó nuevamente de la Princesa, su cuerpo resplandeció. Su traje cambió a uno azul eléctrico con bordes dorados y el Talismán de Urano apareció para cambiar de una cimitarra a un sable, y junto a él se manifestó una daga de color plateado con piedras de zafiro incrustadas en el mango. Su cuerpo se estilizó, dándole más femineidad, pero a la vez más sensualidad.

El cristal de zafiro se incrustó en su pecho, y la estrella de su tiara resplandeció tenuemente, como no queriendo opacar el resplandor de la propia Princesa Lunar.

Serena mantuvo su sonrisa y le dijo con tranquilidad.

"Acepto tu juramento, Sasha, amiga y confidente mía. Espero nuevamente caminar contigo por los paisajes etéreos de tu Planeta y que me ayudes en este peregrinaje. Con la Luz y el Caos que hay ahora en mi corazón, será más necesario que nunca que me ayudes a controlar mis instintos, tal como lo hiciste en el Reino Lunar, cuando dicha dualidad comenzaba a manifestarse. Enséñame nuevamente a escuchar al viento y a sentir la tierra rozar mis pies... Ayúdame a sentirme de nuevo con libertad, sabiendo que mis decisiones llevarán a mi pueblo a tiempos de prosperidad y paz"

"Así será"- dijo Haruka y miró con una sonrisa tranquila a su compañera

Ahora sólo quedaba que Raye reaccionara…

* * *

_**Mansión Kai'ou**_

Las Senshis del Sistema Solar no estuvieron ajenas al intercambio de energías que ocurría en la otra Mansión.

La primera en reaccionar fue Amy, quien comenzó a tiritar como si sintiera mucho frío

"¿Amy?"- preguntó Azariel, algo preocupada

"No se preocupen, estoy bien… Debe ser el aire acondicionado que está muy frío…"- replicó la Senshi de Mercurio, intentando ir a tomar el control remoto que apagaría la ventilación

Sin embargo, no alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando su energía se manifestó, intensa, de un color celeste cielo. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, mientras murmuraba cosas ininteligibles.

La Senshi del Agua no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando se escucharon las voces de Adalia y Hertha quienes llamaban desesperadamente a Mina y Michiru a que reaccionaran.

"¿Qué sucede?"- preguntó Luna, quien ya había recuperado su conciencia y parte de su movilidad

"No lo sé"- respondió la Elemental, mientras intentaba captar las palabras de Mercury, la que parecía tener un combate en su propio corazón…

* * *

_**Mansión Ten'ou**_

Finalmente, se incluyó la energía de Raye al intercambio de energías. Su energía brillaba como espinela, sus ojos brillantes y penetrantes como si el mismo dios de la guerra hubiese vuelto a surgir. La temperatura del ambiente pareció intensificarse, mas el viento de Urano parecía mantenerlo en control.

"Alayla… Encarnación de la diosa guerrera de Marte, ¿necesitas establecer tu juramento a mi, quien no soy más que una Princesa?"- preguntó Serenity

"Aún cuando soy una encarnación, recuerda que tú misma eres encarnación de la propia Selene, por lo que para esta batalla es adecuado que ambas mantengamos nuestro compromiso de lealtad"- respondió Raye, con una voz que era más grave y profunda

"Sabes bien que la Luna no es un lugar de guerreros, mas cuando has asistido en tus encarnaciones a nuestra familia, hemos logrado grandes victorias juntas"- replicó la rubia

"Pero a la vez con tu ayuda nuestra familia de Marte ha alcanzado tiempos de fertilidad y de amor, necesarios para mantener nuestra herencia"- contestó la de cabellos negros:- "Mi planeta está casi sin vida, por lo que requiero nuevamente de tu ayuda, hija de Selene… A cambio, sabes que tendrás mi lealtad y mi compañía eternas"

Serenity asintió levemente y Raye se inclinó para hacer su juramento.

"Yo, Alayla, Princesa de Marte e hija del clan de Ares te saluda a ti, Princesa Serenity, hija de Selene, y prometo combatir codo a codo contigo para establecer la paz en nuestros pueblos. Como amante de la guerra seré tu espada y la lanza que extiendas para combatir al enemigo, y junto a mi tendrás el apoyo de todo mi pueblo para combatir la sombra del Caos que se fortalece a costo de tu propia vida. Como siempre, seré la primera en dar mi vida en tu defensa, y en los tiempos de paz seré tu amiga y compañera para lo que necesites, tú y tu descendencia"

En ese momento, el traje de Raye pasó a ser de un color rojo intenso con cintas doradas, mientras su cuerpo crecía y se estilizaba, aún cuando mostraba esta vez más musculatura, manteniéndose fina, pero al parecer de mayor resistencia. Una espada apareció en su costado izquierdo, guardada en una vaina roja con dorado y una daga se manifestó en el costado derecho, con una vaina del mismo color.

El cristal de espinela se volvió un pequeño broche en su pecho, cristalizado como una estrella. La estrella de su frente brilló intensamente, pero su brillo se suavizó, al igual que la estrella de Urano.

La Princesa asintió con algo de tristeza y le respondió con voz tranquila.

"Agradezco tu juramento, Alayla… Es una pena que siempre tengamos que encontrarnos en tiempos de guerra, pero te pido que como siempre me ayudes a alcanzar la paz en nuestros planetas, aún cuando yo lamente el derramamiento de sangre que debe realizarse para alcanzar dicho objetivo. Ayúdame a mantener mi mente fría en aquellos momentos y a combatir aún cuando yo no ame la batalla"

"Así será"

En aquel momento las energías de las seis mujeres comenzó a disminuir gradualmente, mas antes de que se apagasen por completo, la energía de Sailor Destiny se alzó, con ímpetu.

"Princesa Serenity…"- comenzó Monique

"No, Monique, yo no aceptaré tu juramento"- dijo la Princesa, firmemente

"Juré en el pasado a la Reina Serenity mi lealtad, creo que con mayor razón debo jurarte mi lealtad para construir el nuevo Reino"- replicó la pelirroja

"Pero mi madre cometió el error de aceptar tu juramento, cuando debías ser la persona más libre de todas las Senshis, como todas las Creadoras. Si vas a apoyarme en esta batalla, te lo aceptaré gustosa, pero también estás en el derecho de partir cuando se te dé la gana y no puedo insistirte en seguir a mi lado si deseas volar en libertad"- contestó la rubia, con serenidad

Monique se puso delante de las Senshis, con algo de molestia, pero podía comprender perfectamente las palabras de la Princesa.

"Es un buen razonamiento, Serenity y con mayor razón te ganas mi lealtad. Pero en este caso, debo de todas maneras prometerte mi lazo de lealtad a ti y al Imperio Lunar, pues es símbolo de la batalla contra el Caos, que a veces es injusta, pues es necesario el Equilibrio entre las fuerzas de Cosmos y Caos; mas soy consciente de las veces en que Caos pierde el control y el sentido de su existencia y se lanza a la batalla, sin importar las consecuencias que puede traer. Aunque no aceptes mi juramento, lucharé a tu lado"- dijo, fijando sus ojos verdes en los azules de la otra

Serenity asintió

"No puedo esperar otra cosa de ti, Sailor Destiny, y sé que estás de mi lado ya que no existe Sailor Cosmos, ¿o me equivoco?"

Monique asintió, algo sorprendida

"Tal como supones, Princesa. Las Sailors Creadoras estábamos dormidas luego de la destrucción del Milenio de Plata y de otros Imperios que mantenían los diferentes equilibrios entre la Luz y la Oscuridad, ya que ninguna de nosotras era necesaria. Mas del momento en que despertó Sailor Chaos, una a una de nosotras irá despertando, partiendo por mi propia persona…"- y cerró los ojos, mientras su rostro mostraba algo de preocupación:- "Y, aunque puedo sentir la energía de Sailor Némesis, las energías de las demás Senshis no puedo percibirlas, por lo que la batalla a la larga se definirá con la participación de todas las Senshis de niveles más bajos, salvo Chaos y yo…"

"A menos que Némesis interceda"- intervino Setsuna.

Las dos miraron suspicazmente a la Senshi del Tiempo

"¿De cuánto te informó Sailor Chronos antes de dormir?"- preguntó Destiny

"De lo suficiente para apoyarte, ya que ella dijo que su sueño sería prolongado y no podría apoyarte"- respondió la peliverde

"Entonces se va a dar la buena vida mientras yo me caliento la cabeza con ustedes y con las marionetas de Chaos, ya hablaré con ella cuando la vea"- y enarcó la ceja, molesta

"Si lo quieres llamar así…"- y Plut soltó una sonrisa divertida.

"En fin…"- y Destiny miró alternativamente a las Senshis y a Serenity:- "Ya han jurado su lealtad a la Princesa y han comenzado su proceso de recobrar sus recuerdos de sus vidas de Princesas y de Herederas. El propio poder de sus Cristales son testigos del incremento de sus respectivas energías y han iniciado el camino para tomar definitivamente su herencia. Ahora espero que entrenen con más ganas y combatan con todas sus fuerzas al enemigo"

Todas asintieron y la energía de todas terminó por apagarse y, claro está, Serenity se tambaleó, exhausta. Haruka la sostuvo en sus brazos y, con el consentimiento de la mayor, la llevó a su habitación. Luego, el resto de ellas se retiró, para reposar un poco antes de continuar con su entrenamiento.

Al final, sólo quedaron Hotaru y Monique

"¿Crees que nuestro Príncipe sintió este intercambio de energías?"- preguntó la menor

"Si los Shitennou están haciendo bien su trabajo, yo creo que sí, algo debió haber sentido"- respondió Lacrois, con algo de indiferencia

"Y las _traidoras_…"- y su voz se llenó de veneno:-"¿Crees que pudieron sentir algo?"

La pelirroja mordió levemente sus labios.

"Eso depende"- respondió

"¿De qué?"

"Del punto de su traición… Alguien dice por ahí que no importa lo sucedido, sino que, llegando el momento, _la sangre llama_"

Hotaru no entendió el sentido de sus palabras y Monique, no queriendo complicarla más, se retiró para que la chica comprendiera el porqué de aquella frase…

* * *

_**Con Endymion…**_

El Príncipe se encontraba entrenando junto a sus Generales, aprovechando las fiestas religiosas que paraban las actividades en Estados Unidos – felizmente, también lo aliviaban de los tibios días de primavera, la que parecía no querer aparecer -, cuando sintió el cómo la energía de Serenity y sus Senshis se alzaban y se complementaban creando una nueva Alianza.

"Al parecer, Sailor Destiny consiguió concientizar a las Senshis y hacer que crearan una Alianza"- dijo Malachite, también consciente del intercambio de energías.

"Pero eso quiere decir que la situación es aún más grave de lo que nos informó Destiny"- dijo Zoicite, con seriedad

Endymion frunció el cejo.

"Si es así, quizás nuestros esfuerzos no serán suficientes"- dijo, en voz preocupada

"No lo creo"- declaró Nefrite, con seguridad:- "Si Sailor Destiny es quien dice ser, siempre tendrá aliadas en algún lado del Cosmos y sé que si ella llama, las demás le contestarán. Además, pese a lo que puedas decir, es una buena líder y sabrá preparar con firmeza a las Senshis y a la misma Princesa"

El Príncipe lo miró con una mirada más serena y tomó la espada de entrenamiento con la que estaba practicando y se puso en posición de combate.

"Entonces es mejor no decepcionarla tampoco por nuestra parte. Es hora de continuar entrenando"

Los Generales asintieron con la cabeza y Jadeite se puso delante de Endymion, ya que era su turno de combatir y ambos se lanzaron al ataque, para continuar con el entrenamiento…

* * *

_**Mansión Kai'ou**_

Mina y Michiru ya se habían restablecido de la repentina alza de energía que habían sufrido. Se veían algo confundidas, pero se recuperaron rápidamente, y por orden de Adalia y Azariel retomaron sus respectivos entrenamientos para prepararse a un nuevo enfrentamiento con las Senshis de Serenity.

Sin embargo, Amy aún no reaccionaba, lo que causaba extrañeza a las Sailors Elementales y a Luna. Su aura seguía manifestándose, levemente, hasta que de repente disminuyó y pareció finalmente que se había quedado dormida profundamente.

"No entiendo esto"- dijo Adalia, con algo de molestia.

"No tienes porque entenderlo, _llamitas_, preocúpate mejor de entrenar a las chicas y a nosotras nos dejas ver qué le pasó a la _cerebrito_"- dijo Elia con indiferencia.

La pelirroja y la rubia enfrentaron sus miradas, mas Aeris se volteó y avanzó hacia la guerrera de Mercurio. La otra le dio la espalda y continuó con su camino.

Hertha se encontraba con Luna, quizás preparando qué cosas, pero las guerreras del Viento y del Agua se miraron, comprendiendo bien lo ocurrido

"Aquí se pudo ver que realmente la traición de las Senshis fue solamente de Venus y Neptuno, pero sea lo que sea que le haya ocurrido a Mercury es algo grave, pero no se me ocurre de qué puede tratarse"- dijo Azariel

"Entonces… _La sangre llamó_… Y ella intentó responder, pero sea lo que sea que tenga le impidió que contestara, ¿verdad?"- preguntó Elia

La de cabellos largos afirmó con la cabeza, preocupada.

"Sea lo que sea que tenga, creo que aunque no queramos, lo tendremos que conversar con…"- comenzó Elia, pero sintió un golpe en la puerta y los pasos apresurados de Luna para ir a abrir.

Cuando la Sailor gatuna abrió la puerta, sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa.

"¿Tú?"- preguntó, sorprendida

La que estaba del otro lado, respondió con una gran sonrisa

"Sí, yo… ¿Quién más podía ser aparte de mi?"

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

Holis ^^

Bueno, aquí estamos para su capítulo casi... Mensual de las Crónicas

Si me he alentado es porque creo que puede salir mejor, aunque los capítulos que vienen son cada vez más difíciles y más oscuros, así que me temo que en dos capítulos más cambiamos el rating a M (sin apretar botón rojo, por favor, no hay nada explícito)

Último capítulo para intentar adivinar quién es la famosa traidora. Si se han dado cuenta, ya viene su presentación

Les hice aparecer un ratito a Endy, pero de a poco ganará un poco más de espacio, eso dependiendo de la trayectoria de la historia, aunque como dije, será más importante en el 2º libro, y eso no pretendo cambiarlo

Agradezco todos los reviews que me han llegado. Reclamo que aún son pocos para todo lo que me esfuerzo y en castigo se vienen capítulos más largos, pero en fin, después no acepto reclamos

Desaparezco... Mañana tengo examen

Byes


	22. Capítulo 21

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

_Por Mary Shirou

* * *

_

Capítulo 21: El rostro de la traición

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

_Cuando la Sailor gatuna abrió la puerta, sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa._

"_¿Tú?"- preguntó, sorprendida_

_La que estaba del otro lado, respondió con una gran sonrisa_

"_Sí, yo… ¿Quién más podía ser aparte de mi?"

* * *

_

_**Tiempo actual…**_

La antigua Consejera de Serenity se sorprendió sobremanera cuando vio de quién se trataba, ya que era una persona quien hacía tiempo no veía, más cuando sabía que se había apartado de Serenity desde mucho tiempo atrás.

La pelirroja estaba mirando fijamente a la embajadora del planeta Mau con una sonrisa tranquila, ya que sabía bien que por los sentimientos y recuerdos alterados de la otra podría reconocerla, pero le sería más fácil relacionarse con ella, ya que su traición fue verdadera.

"Es un gusto volver a verla, Princesa Mikaia"- saludó la pelinegra.

La otra agrandó sus ojos de la sorpresa. Eso sí que no lo esperaba.

"Recuerda que en esta encarnación mi nombre es Molly"- replicó la otra, con una sonrisa.

La antigua amiga de Serenity entró a la mansión sin pedir más permiso, sabiendo que incluso alguien la recordaba desde los tiempos del Milenio de Plata.

"No esperaba que usted reencarnara en este tiempo, ya que antes de separar Erusión de la Tierra mortal le encomendó a los Sacerdotes velar por la Tierra de los sueños para que usted pudiera descansar, pero creo que vio la ceguera en la que se vio su hermano por los engaños de Serenity y por eso regresó, ¿verdad?"- habló la de cabellos negros

La otra tuvo que luchar para reprimir una sonrisa burlona por lo manipulable que había sido la antigua Consejera.

"Algo así, pero aparte de todo mi hermano no ha controlado bien la Tierra y por lo tanto ambos mundos están en peligro por su falta de esfuerzo"- complementó, en una perfecta actuación:- "Así que decidí tomar esto en mis propias manos y cuando nuestra Señora me ofreció luchar de su lado, yo acepté con mucho gusto"

"Comprendo… Entonces quizás usted puede explicarnos lo que ocurrió hace unos instantes"

Molly se extrañó

"¿Qué pasó?"- preguntó

"No podría explicarlo muy bien, Princesa… De repente Amy, Mina y Michiru sintieron un alza de energía y Amy se desmayó. Las tres hablaron cosas que ninguna de nosotras pudo comprender, pero pasó un rato y todo acabó. Para Mina y Michiru pasó como si nada y continuaron con el entrenamiento que les encomendó nuestra Señora, pero Amy todavía no reacciona"

La de cabellos cobrizos se detuvo.

"¿Aún no?"- preguntó, con real preocupación

La otra negó con la cabeza

"Llama a Hertha y Adalia"- ordenó

Por el tono con que lo ordenó, Luna no pudo hacer preguntas y partió raudamente a obedecer las palabras de la Princesa de Erusión.

En pocos minutos las Elementales de Tierra y Fuego se encontraron frente a la otra, mientras que la Consejera se quedó junto con las Senshis de Venus y Neptuno, a petición de ellas.

"¿Se puede saber el porqué no están las otras dos? Siempre las van a consentir"- reclamó Adalia, molesta

"No pueden saber ellas, porque aunque nuestra Señora confíe en ellas, yo no lo hago"- respondió Molly, con seriedad

"¿Y en qué te podemos ayudar, niña?"- preguntó Hertha, con seriedad

"En vigilar los pasos de las otras dos, además de nuestras queridas _aliadas_"- lo último lo dijo con un toque de burla:- "En especial a Amy"

La Elemental de Tierra enarcó una ceja

"¿Y por qué ella?"- preguntó

"Sólo háganlo…"- respondió la de cabellos cobrizos:- "Ah, a propósito de computadores… ¿Tienes algún computador a mano?"- preguntó

"Si quieres te puedo prestar el mío"- respondió Terra

"Te lo agradecería… Y que sea pronto"

"Te llevo a mi habitación entonces…"- y Hertha miró a Flare:- "Apoya a Mina y a Michiru, ¿de acuerdo?"

La pelirroja asintió y comenzó a avanzar hacia el salón de entrenamiento donde se encontraban las otras dos Senshis Planetarias.

En tanto, la Elemental de Tierra y la Princesa caminaban por los pasillos de la mansión, en silencio.

"Habitualmente no convido mucho mi computador a otras personas, pero si nuestra Señora confía plenamente en ti, yo también confiaré… Sólo que si le metes algún virus en ello te perseguiré hasta el mismo Infierno"- advirtió

"No te preocupes… Además, prefiero que seas tú quien cree el virus que nos ayudará a volver a los humanos en contra de las Senshis y de la misma Serenity… Yo soy mala con esas cosas"- le replicó la otra

Hertha la miró con desconfianza, pero dejó que continuaran con su camino hasta llegar a la habitación.

Era una sala sencilla, pintada de color verde musgo con las esquinas de color café. La cama y todos los muebles eran de madera sin pulir y las cortinas y sábanas eran de color verde agua. Era sencillo, pero estaba lleno de una belleza natural que se podía ver en pocas partes.

"Reconozco que esto se ve hermoso"- admitió la Princesa:- "¿Me podrías ayudar a hacer una habitación similar?"

La castaña sonrió gentilmente

"Claro que sí, aunque son pocos que prefieren esta clase de muebles y esta decoración"- le respondió

"Me imagino el porqué de ello"- comentó la pelirroja y se dirigió al computador:- "¿Me dejarías un par de minutos sola?"- preguntó

"Sí… Pero ya estás advertida"- y se retiró

En tanto, Molly encendió el computador y luego de insertar un cd, comenzó a teclear rápidamente, mientras una sonrisa siniestra adornó su rostro.

"Bien, con esto creo que puede despertar…"- y, de la nada, sacó el cd, lo guardó en un sobre y apagó el computador.

Si las cosas habían salido bien, tenía que moverse pronto, para no levantar sospechas…

* * *

_**Habitación de Amy…**_

La peliazul abrió los ojos, los que estaban casi sin brillo

"¿Estás bien?"- preguntó Elia, preocupada

La Senshi se tocó la frente y contestó, con tono cansado

"Sí… No entiendo qué pasó, pero estoy bien, de verdad"

La Elemental de Viento la miró con preocupación, dándose cuenta de lo pálida que estaba su compañera, además del vacío que se podía vislumbrar de sus ojos, que no era común, aún cuando recibió el poder de la Señora como ella misma lo hizo. Tenía ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos y sus labios tenían una leve sombra violácea

"_Parece más muerta que viva_"- pensó, temerosa:- "De todas maneras, después que reposes un poco, sería bueno que retomaras tu entrenamiento"

"Lo sé, pero aún me siento rara"- replicó la guerrera de Mercurio

En eso, sintieron tocar la puerta. Elia hizo un ademán de dejar pasar y miró con desconfianza a la recién llegada.

"¿Molly?"- preguntó Amy, confundida

"Sí, Amy, y estoy del mismo lado de ustedes"- respondió la otra, con frialdad y sacó un broche con el símbolo de la Tierra

"Una Senshi… Ya me suponía que Endymion no era lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantarse el poder de la Tierra él solo"- y una sonrisa sarcástica brotó de sus labios

"Sí… Ya sabes, los hermanos menores son un fastidio"- comentó la otra, como si nada

Mientras, la rubia la miraba seriamente

"¿Acaso nuestra Señora te mandó?"- preguntó

"Sí… Van muy lento para su gusto y ya era hora que también comenzara a hacerme cargo de las Senshis de Serenity… Mucho _amor y justicia_ ya me está fastidiando un poco"- contestó

"¿Y qué piensas hacer?"- preguntó Amy

"Ya le encargué a Hertha el crear el virus para dejar susceptibles a los humanos comunes y necesitaré de tu ayuda también, pero yo quiero dañar a las Senshis desde otro aspecto"- y una sonrisa fría surgió en su rostro

"¿Cuál es?"- preguntó Elia

"¿No te han dicho que _la curiosidad mató al gato, _Aeris? Cuando vuelva, espero que estés mejor Amy y te integres con Hertha para acelerar el proceso de creación del virus. Yo por mi parte, iré a mi Reino"

"¿Tu Reino?"

"Sí, a Erusión"

Y, sin dejar lugar a más preguntas, se retiró de la habitación y en un instante desapareció del lugar, sin avisar a más gente.

Mientras, Elia miraba con seriedad y preocupación la situación. Si su Señora ya había dejado libre actuar a Mikaia, era porque quería el control de la Tierra lo antes posible de la manera que fuera y si necesitaba respuestas, las tendría que conseguir pronto y sin levantar sospechas…

* * *

_**Erusión**_

En tanto, Molly había llegado al Jardín Dorado, lugar donde el Heredero de la Corona debiera tomar el control de la Tierra una vez que estuviese listo y Helios, el sacerdote real, tendría que entregar la Corona para iniciar el nuevo Reino de la Tierra.

En efecto, ahí estaba el de cabellos plateados, en posición de oración con los ojos cerrados, mirando con su mente la difícil situación que sufría la Tierra. Estaba preocupado por la presencia de la Princesa de Erusión y mucho más porque sentía su energía corrupta, como la fuerza que estaba invadiendo la Tierra.

La pelirroja notó con gusto cómo el otro se paralizaba. Había sentido finalmente su presencia.

"Pri… Princesa"- dijo él, atemorizado

Ella se acercó a él y lo tomó de la barbilla, mientras concentraba su energía

"No sé porqué me tienes tanto miedo, Helios, si siempre supiste que si mi hermano no hacía bien su trabajo, yo vendría a hacerme cargo de sus asuntos…"- dijo, con una sutil sonrisa

Él se apartó de ella rápidamente, mientras tres figuras se pusieron delante de él en pose defensiva. Eran dos hombres y una mujer

"¡Aléjate de él!"- dijo la mujer, fijando su mirada en la recién llegada.

Molly los miró con pose aburrida.

"Ustedes deben ser las tres criaturas que se liberaron del control de Neherenia y ahora cuidan de Helios, ¿verdad?... Veamos… Ojo de Tigre, Ojo de Halcón y Ojo de Pez"

Los tres se sorprendieron del amplio conocimiento que tenía de ellos, y más al ver que era una antigua amiga de la Princesa Serenity, pero antes que pudieran reaccionar, la Princesa los mandó a volar con su energía, dejándolos paralizados.

"¡Basta! Encarnaste como una de las amigas de la Princesa Serenity, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?"- preguntó Helios, con rabia

"Deberías saberlo bien, tú que has estado solo en este lugar. Deberías sentir lo mismo que yo al saber cómo los que te rodean te han mantenido ciego e ignorante de su potencial… Ella siempre ha sido admirada y elogiada, al igual que las otras Senshis, mientras que yo he estado en las tinieblas… Si al menos hubiese confiado en mí y me hubiera confiado su secreto…"- y apretó sus puños de furia:- "Pero ya no importa, ya que mi Señora despertó mi poder y mis recuerdos y a partir de ahora tomaré lo que es mío y sacaré a Serenity y a sus Senshis de este planeta"

El peliblanco la miraba incrédulo, ya que no esperaba que la otra alimentara tanto odio dentro de su corazón y con mayor razón sintió miedo, pues si le entregaba el control de Erusión, no sabía de qué podría ser capaz la mujer para consumar su venganza.

"Lo siento, pero en ese caso debo expulsarte de Erusión, ya que eres una amenaza en contra de nuestro Planeta y de nuestro Príncipe"- dijo, con la voz más firme que pudo lograr.

La mujer sonrió sarcásticamente y con su poder lo paralizó.

"¿Crees tú que podrás detenerme, Helios?"- preguntó, con burla:- "Te quedarás ahí hasta que tu voluntad me acepte como tu Princesa, porque por ahora no he venido por ti"- y unas ondas de color negro comenzaron a rodearlo:- "No importa cuánto luches, terminarás rindiéndote porque por mucho que tu voluntad sea fuerte, es más grande el poder de mi Señora… Y luego que consiga lo que vine a buscar será más fácil que la misma humanidad que le tiene tanta fe a las Senshis se volverán en contra de ellas"

Dicho eso, lo dejó ahí junto con sus tres compañeros y ella continuó con su camino hacia el interior del Santuario. Mucha gente de la orden de Erusión se encontraba ahí, orando a Gaia para que reinase la paz en la Tierra y sus tres planos. Había mucha paz en el lugar hasta que pudieron sentir la presencia temible de la recién llegada.

Muchos miraron con respeto, los otros con un poco de admiración y los más jóvenes con un poco de temor a la mujer ya que no les era familiar. Ella caminó orgullosamente entre ellos y se puso delante de la estatua de Gaia que existía en el lugar.

"Princesa Mikaia"- saludó el más anciano de ellos, con una reverencia

Muchos de los que escucharon el saludo se inclinaron también, lo que le hizo sonreír con superioridad

"Saludos, gente de Erusión"- saludó, con orgullo:- "Es un gusto para mí el volver a verlos luego de tanto tiempo, aunque reconozco que no me alegra ver el mundo exterior"- dijo, y su tono pasó a ser uno más serio:- "En especial viendo que incluso nuestro Príncipe ha caído bajo el influjo de Serenity, al igual que toda la humanidad que vive en el Mundo material"

"¿Pero cómo es eso? Si Serenity ha salvado más de una vez nuestras vidas… Y ha recuperado a nuestro Príncipe de las garras de la Oscuridad"- alegó uno de los más jóvenes

Molly frunció el cejo. Esto iba a ser un poco más difícil de lo que suponía, por lo que comenzó a concentrar su energía caótica y a esparcirla lo más sigilosamente mientras hablaba.

"Es fácil creer eso cuando hemos perdido el orgullo de ser guerreros también. Desde que nuestros reyes entregaron su derecho al Imperio Lunar, como perritos falderos. Antes que el Imperio Lunar fijara sus ojos en nosotros, éramos capaces de defendernos de cualquier amenaza que nos acechara. Éramos guerreros orgullosos, hasta que mis padres vendieron su voluntad al Reino Lunar al igual que los habitantes de la Tierra… ¿Cómo hemos permitido esto? Si cuando Beryl se rebeló en contra de la Luna no fue para esparcir el Mal, sino para liberarnos de sus fatídicas cadenas"- dijo, con furia en su voz

Los que vivían desde el tiempo del Antiguo Imperio podían comprender perfectamente las palabras de Mikaia, pues muchos de ellos perdieron a sus seres queridos porque creían en las palabras de la antigua hechicera y combatieron para destruir el Imperio Lunar. No lo lograron y ellos pasaron de ser héroes que buscaban lo mejor para el planeta a villanos viles que destruyeron la oportunidad de ser supuestamente un planeta más avanzado y que ayudaría al equilibrio cósmico.

El solo recordar eso y el recibir la energía de su Princesa hizo que muchos ardieran en furia y asintieran completamente a las palabras de la mujer, mientras que los más jóvenes no podían comprender las palabras de la pelirroja.

Ella miraba con gusto la reacción de los mayores, ya que sabía bien que estaba tocando un punto débil para ellos, que era la pérdida de los antiguos guerreros de la Tierra por haber apoyado a Beryl… No que lamentara mucho aquella pérdida, pero si ellos hubiesen sido condenados a la Prisión Eterna en lugar de matarlos, de todas maneras se habrían aliado a ella.

Por otra parte, no le gustaba mucho que los jóvenes se resistiesen a seguir sus ideas, pero si trazaba bien sus ideas, los podría convencer finalmente… Y por último, si seguían en esa actitud, no creía que los ancianos se escandalizaran en convertirlos en simples marionetas que siguiesen su voluntad, al fin y al cabo, ese había sido siempre el castigo ante la rebelión en la Tierra; seguir sin voluntad las órdenes de aquel que los atara a la suya.

Miró cómo se dividían las opiniones y el cómo iba aumentando paulatinamente el apoyo hacia ella. Además, comenzaban a arrinconar a quienes se iban negando a participar en la rebelión que se estaba alzando.

"Si tus palabras son ciertas… ¿Dónde está el sacerdote Helios para apoyarte?"- preguntó uno de los contrarios, con ira

Molly lo miró con burla mientras que, levantando su brazo, usaba su energía oscura para paralizar al otro, ante la mirada temerosa de los rebeldes y la indiferente de quienes apoyaban ahora a la Princesa.

"Como saben bien, si la Princesa de Erusión considera que el Gran Sacerdote no es digno de confianza, simplemente permanece en estado de catarsis hasta que su conciencia reconozca que su Princesa actúa con razón"- dijo, con una sonrisa burlesca:- "Y así pasará con todo aquel que no acepte esta realidad"

Los rebeldes comenzaron a ser arrinconados por aquellos que fueron influidos por la Princesa y vieron con terror cómo estaban a punto de ser atacados por ellos.

"¿Se rinden o tendré que encarcelarlos?"- preguntó con burla

Todos se miraron entre sí y fijaron sus miradas en alguien, quien asintió con la cabeza al saber las intenciones de los demás. Ellos cerraron filas en torno a él e hicieron aparecer sus armas para defenderse.

Ante la provocación, los que luchaban por Molly también hicieron aparecer sus armas y comenzaron a atacar a los rebeldes. No importó si eran familiares o antiguos amigos, o si hacía unos cuantos minutos compartían en paz en los jardines de Erusión. Gracias al influjo de la que era ahora gobernante de Erusión, sólo importaba si estabas a favor o en contra de ella.

El ver el fuego cruzado entre los habitantes de Erusión divertía a la Princesa, cuando notó que uno de los rebeldes comenzaba a escabullirse entre el alboroto, con clara intención de ir al portal que llevaría a la Tierra. Se movió rápidamente entre la multitud y se puso delante del muchacho.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?"- preguntó ella, con burla

El joven se paralizó, al igual que el fuego cruzado entre quienes apoyaban a la Princesa y los que habían iniciado la rebelión. Claramente la ventaja estaba con Molly.

"Princesa, ¡todo lo que ha dicho no es más que una mentira!"- exclamó el joven, tratando de demostrar valor:- "¡Es gracias a la Princesa Serenity que al fin vivimos en paz, libres del control de cualquier ente externo y ha hecho incluso mucho más que usted, que prefirió mantenerse dormida hasta ahora!"

Como respuesta, Molly lo mandó a volar con su energía y lo paralizó con ella, que se manifestaba en relámpagos negros que lo hacían gritar de dolor

"¡Insolente! ¿Cómo te has atrevido a levantar tu voz contra mi, que soy tu princesa?"- exclamó, indignada, para luego dirigir su mirada a todos los rebeldes:- "Se han atrevido a rebelarse contra mi y contra la verdad que les he dicho… Por lo tanto, deberán pagar su castigo de la peor forma posible…"- e hizo aparecer unas agujas de color negro:- "_Heartless needle_"

Los "leales" a la Princesa se hicieron a un lado rápidamente y las agujas penetraron directamente en los corazones de los que se habían rebelado, los que al instante gritaron, entre el dolor y el miedo que comenzó a recorrerlos y pronto soltaron lágrimas de desesperación.

"No se preocupen, su agonía terminará pronto… Y cuando termine, ustedes no serán más que seres sin corazón ni sentimientos, listos para obedecer mis órdenes…"- y miró a quienes ya estaban bajo su influencia:- "Vigílenlos y no dejen que nadie se acerque a ellos, pues sino sentirán también el efecto de las agujas"

Todos asintieron automáticamente.

"Bien… Ahora a donde debo ir"- dijo y comenzó a caminar.

El Templo de Erusión recordaba claramente a los antiguos templos romanos, en los que mientras se iba avanzando a las zonas de meditación y de oráculo, más oscuro se hacía el lugar en sí, mientras antorchas iluminaban tenuemente el lugar.

La estatua de Gaia se erguía imponente sobre el lugar. Molly pareció enfadarse con la expresión de la diosa, la cual parecía mirarla con decepción e ira.

"Agradece que sólo eres una estatua… Si hubieras sido una diosa en frente mío, te habría golpeado directamente"- dijo, con enojo y siguió de largo

La iluminación comenzó a desaparecer lentamente mientras entraba a un pasadizo que se encontraba detrás de la estatua de la diosa, por lo que necesitó usar su poder para crear aunque fuera una luz oscura que la guiara en aquel sitio, hasta que llegó a lo que parecía ser una barrera mágica.

Molly, usando sus recuerdos de su vida anterior, pronunció unas palabras en lenguaje antiguo y la barrera se disipó. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, la mujer avanzó por el interior del recinto, mientras al dividirse en otros callejones, tenía que recitar otros encantamientos, propios de su familia y su herencia.

Finalmente, llegó a un sitio donde ni siquiera la luz oscura que había generado le servía de ayuda, por lo que prácticamente tenía que confiar en su instinto para llegar a su destino. Usó manos y pies para evitar chocar con las paredes o encontrarse con alguna de las trampas que habían sido creadas para evitar que los intrusos llegaran hasta ese lugar. Por ser una de las creadoras de aquellas dificultades, Molly no tenía problemas en atravesarlos.

Y así, llegó a su destino.

A diferencia del camino anterior, el lugar resplandecía con colores dorados y plateados por igual. Para la gente de Erusión, ese sitio era conocido como el lugar de los deseos, en donde se podían manifestar los deseos de paz o de guerra de las personas, junto con los deseos más puros o los más corruptos de cada corazón. A la larga, era un sitio donde podían verse muchos espejos, grandes y pequeños, que representaban cada clase de deseo.

"Neherenia usó sólo la manera de mirar los espejos de los sueños de los seres humanos, creyendo que de esa manera las personas a la larga se verían influenciadas por ella, y a través de ella, con Caos… Sin embargo, como Señora de este lugar, puedo saber qué espejo es el que mejor sirve para los propósitos de mi Señora, en especial para corromper los buenos deseos que se transmiten hacia las Senshis de Serenity…"

Unos espejos oscuros aparecieron frente a ella y sonrió satisfecha al ver el cómo el lugar se rendía ante sus deseos. El primer espejo era de color negro, el segundo, de un color cobre con toques de dorado, el tercero de color plateado con toques negros y el último, más pequeño, era de color negro con su reflejo transparente. En el nadie podía verse a menos que su Creadora se lo ordene

"Muy bien… Con estos espejos creo que podré comenzar mi labor"- y sin decir más, desapareció del lugar junto con los cuatro espejos, de vuelta a la ciudad de Erusión, donde sus sirvientes la esperaban, cada vez más perdidos en el Caos que los influía…

* * *

**Fin del capítulo **

Sí, estoy viva y con hartas novedades :D

Holis ^^

Bien, hay un ganador y tiene q mandar el MP diciendo q dibujo quiere. Tengo casi lista Sailor Moon caótica, pero mi trabajo en Photoshop tiene q esperar al menos hasta el 15 de diciembre.

Como sé que no actualicé en el mes de Noviembre (motivos casi obvios), la próxima actuación va a ser en dos semanas más... Aunq también depende de los reviews que reciba de ahi hasta ese día :P

Por otra parte, otras novedades...

Abrí un LJ. Es mary-shirou . live journal . com (omitiendo los espacios) y ahi pondré todos los proyectos que tengo. Lean bien, porq quizás es su única esperanza de tener actualizaciones frescas (al menos a partir de lo que sería el chapter 22, un fic nuevo y mi original)

Saludos y nos vemos después


	23. Capítulo 22

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

_Por Mary Shirou

* * *

_

Advertencia: Es un capítulo sumamente oscuro, no apto para sensibles... El problema es que irá de mal en peor...

* * *

Capítulo 22: Los espejos de la corrupción

* * *

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_Unos espejos oscuros aparecieron frente a ella y sonrió satisfecha al ver el cómo el lugar se rendía ante sus deseos. El primer espejo era de color negro, el segundo, de un color cobre con toques de dorado, el tercero de color plateado con toques negros y el último, más pequeño, era de color negro con su reflejo transparente. En el nadie podía verse a menos que su Creadora se lo ordene_

"_Muy bien… Con estos espejos creo que podré comenzar mi labor"- y sin decir más, desapareció del lugar junto con los cuatro espejos, de vuelta a la ciudad de Erusión, donde sus sirvientes la esperaban, cada vez más perdidos en el Caos que los influía…

* * *

_

_**Tiempo actual…**_

La pelirroja miraba satisfecha el trabajo que había realizado gracias a la influencia del Caos que ahora predominaba en ella.

Los habitantes de Erusión, con excepción de Ojo de Tigre, Ojo de Halcón, Ojo de Pez y Helios, se encontraban delante de ella, mirándola con devoción, esperando con ansias el obedecer las palabras que ésta dijera, mientras que aquellos que habían intentado rebelarse la miraban con ojos vacíos, esperando la orden de atacar en cualquier instante.

"Habitantes de Erusión"- comenzó, con firmeza:- "Se acabó el tiempo de estar en la sombra de la humanidad que está sobre nosotros, y junto a ello se terminó la era en que éramos esclavos de las influencias de los otros planetas, en especial de la Luna y de la Reina Serenity, por lo que ahora deben ayudarme a derrocar la confianza que los humanos de la Tierra superior tienen en la Princesa Serenity y en sus Senshis, para ser libres de una buena vez"

Muchos asintieron ciegamente a sus palabras, mientras otros permanecieron quietos ahí, sin expresión

"Mi señora Mikaia… ¿Y cómo haremos eso?"- preguntó uno de los más ancianos

Con un gesto de su mano, los que fueron afectados por el _Heartless Needle_ se acercaron a ella e hicieron una reverencia, esperando órdenes

La pelirroja se acercó a ellos y les puso una cadena con una piedra de ónix tallado como un diamante para luego influirles con su energía. Al que era más joven, le colocó una corona con la misma gema tallada con un corazón negro y también recibió el aliento de energía

Al instante, los títeres parecieron tomar vida, aunque aún esperaban órdenes de la mujer.

"Mis _Heartless_… A partir de ahora, comenzarán a atacar humanos, en especial aquellos que fueron indirectamente testigos de las acciones de las Senshis"- ordenó

El que llevaba la corona se puso delante de los demás y le preguntó, con voz grave

"¿Y cómo podremos hacerlo, mi Dama?"

Ella se acercó a él y lo tomó de la barbilla. Él se mostró sin emoción ante el gesto, aunque sus ojos manifestaban otra cosa totalmente diferente

"Es por eso que he traído estos espejos, Darius"- dijo ella, casi en un ronroneo:- "Estos espejos no se habían usado desde el tiempo en que Shashi, madre de Beryl, regresó a la Tierra luego del exilio de Venus… Eso fue para la primera rebelión de Elysión y Kaia, mi madre, detuvo a Shiashi, sellando estos espejos y separando Elysión de la Tierra mortal"- explicó, con un poco de dureza en su voz:- "Mis padres estaban tan ciegos, que no se dieron cuenta de la importancia de la acción de Shiashi en su tiempo… Pero ahora estoy yo para corregir los errores cometidos en el pasado y para que así miremos juntos un nuevo futuro…"- y una sonrisa siniestra se formó en sus labios:- "Traigan a los que he capturado"- ordenó

Aquellos que la escucharon obedecieron silenciosamente a la Princesa y trajeron a Helios y el antiguo Trío Amazonas. Estos miraron a Molly con ira y con confusión en su mirada.

"Miren. Cada ser humano en la Tierra y en Erusión tiene una debilidad, la que les quita su voluntad y su conciencia. Es así que muchos en la Tierra han logrado lentamente debilitar la libertad humana y obligarlos a obedecer los impulsos que envían a través de los medios de comunicación… Mas, nosotros con estos espejos logramos eso mismo pero de una vez, en un proceso rápido y limpio"- explicó, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de los otros cuatro.

Se acercó a ellos e invocó el espejo plateado con negro y se lo puso delante de Ojo de Halcón. A su vez, creó una esfera de energía y sacó un espejo plateado, con bordes blancos.

"Estando este espejo al lado de éste, se puede ver los temores que la persona tiene"- y puso en paralelo ambos espejos, haciendo que el cuerpo de Ojo de Halcón comenzara a tiritar.

"¿Qué pretendes…?"- preguntó Helios, dándose cuenta de qué se trataba

Molly lo calló con un hechizo

"No interrumpas mi trabajo, sacerdote"- dijo, con una mirada de desprecio

Luego, volvió su mirada al pelirosa, el que ahora soltaba algunas gotas de sudor.

"Ambos espejos se confunden y crean una imagen mental de lo que atemoriza a la víctima. Creo que de todos los espejos es el más sencillo de utilizar, pues el ser humano tiene tendencia a actuar con miedo, en especial si se es consciente de su temor"- continuó explicando

Los habitantes que observaban el desarrollo del cambio miraban con ojos indiferentes, concentrándose sólo en las palabras de su líder.

"No… No quiero morir"- balbuceó Ojo de Tigre, mientras aumentaba su temblor y su sudor

La pelirroja sonrió ante la declaración del otro y usó su poder para comenzar a unir los dos espejos.

"¿Te ha dolido tanto tu muerte, pequeño?"- preguntó ella, con voz melosa

Sus compañeros agrandaron los ojos de la sorpresa, mientras comenzaban a comprender el sentido de las palabras de la mujer, junto con sus intenciones. Mas el otro no contestó, concentrado solamente en sus miedos

"Tu deseo de ser humano es lo que más te motivó para atacar sin piedad en aquella ocasión, sólo para que fueras traicionado por tu líder y acabado de repente. Lo único que quedó en tu conciencia, fue el torpe deseo de que Sailor Moon te rescatara y lograra con su _maravilloso poder_ el resucitarte"- dijo la Princesa, con falsa sinceridad:- "Tu fe fue sincera, y lograste revivir, ayudado también por Helios. Sin embargo, el miedo a volver a morir muchas veces te confunde y debilita tu corazón"

Ojo de Pez y Ojo de Tigre intentaban gritarle a su compañero que no escuchara la voz de la mujer, mas la otra fue previsora y al mismo tiempo que silenció a Helios, usó el mismo hechizo para callarlos.

El otro ya había parado de temblar y derramaba lágrimas de vergüenza, junto con el sudor que no paraba de correr.

"No deberías de temer tanto, Ojo de Halcón, porque la muerte llega tarde o temprano. La única diferencia que puedes hacer es en cómo prepararte para ella. Si eliges el camino de la falsa felicidad, aquella que implica ser servil y gentil incluso con aquellos que te han hecho daño, te encontrarás con una muerte dolorosa y cruel… Sin embargo, si buscas tu propio bien y tu felicidad a través del sacrificio de otros, cuando te llegue el momento, morirás sabiendo que hiciste lo que se te dio la gana y no lo que otros dictaron que era lo correcto para ti"- proclamó la Princesa, con firmeza.

"Pero eso no es correcto… ¿De qué sirve conseguir lo que uno quiere a costa de la felicidad de los tuyos?"- preguntó el otro, con el poco de convicción que le quedaba

"¡Ja! Eso es para moralistas"- se burló ella:- "En este mundo, o en cualquiera que tú estés, siempre encontrarás que aquellos que tienen más poder, o que arrasan con otros son los que más felicidad tienen"

Como no había estado mucho en el mundo terrenal, Ojo de Halcón no era capaz de refutar las palabras de la Princesa. Aún así, su mente estaba confundida pues no hallaba el sentido de su discurso, aún cuando su corazón se sentía misteriosamente confortado por ellas.

"Ojo de Halcón. No estás llamado para ser un simple sirviente"- dijo ella, llamando de nuevo su atención:- "Si vas a morir, será como un guerrero y no como un esclavo ciego de Helios o de la propia Serenity… "- y, ante su mirada de confusión, continuó:- "Sí… ¿Para qué estás con cosas? Sabes que si sigues con tu estúpido anhelo de seguirla ciegamente, no podrás surgir como un líder al que el mundo pueda seguir ciegamente"

Lo que el pelirosa no se había dado cuenta, es que Molly finalmente había atravesado sus barreras de defensa y comenzaba a mostrarle, con su poder caótico, imágenes de él como gobernante de un gran pueblo, seguido ciegamente por un gran pueblo. Él cerraba sus ojos, tratando de negarse internamente aquellas imágenes, pero mientras más tiempo estaba con sus ojos cerrados, más vívidas se hacían las imágenes, presionándolo, tentándolo y, por sobretodo, corrompiéndolo interiormente.

Por mientras, sus compañeros seguían clamando en vano que terminara esto, ya que conocían bien el corazón de Ojo de Halcón y eran conscientes de que sufrió de ese temor por mucho tiempo ya como para que lo recalcaran en el rostro y que, para empeorar las cosas, abusaran del temor para crear odio y se rindiera ante la ambición de la Princesa de Erusión.

Mas, por mucho que intentaran liberarse del hechizo, el otro ya estaba con la vista borrosa, tanto por el dolor que provocaba la unión de ambos espejos, como por la tortura mental a la cual estaba siendo sometido, el que por mucho que sólo afectara su psiquis, podía sentir la tensión en su cuerpo a un grado en que la muerte también podría hacerse presente en él.

Y eso, admitiéndolo abiertamente o no, era lo menos que quería y eso incrementaba el deseo de escapar de la muerte. No obstante, ya tenía plena conciencia de que la Princesa tenía razón y, debido a las imágenes que le enviaba Mikaia a través de su energía caótica, se estaba rindiendo ante la opción de querer ser algo más en la vida, no importando si pasaba a otros a llevar o no.

Ante ese pensamiento, un aura oscura comenzó a salir de los espejos, los que estaban prácticamente unidos y, ante la mirada horrorizada de sus compañeros, y la mirada satisfecha de Molly, el aura comenzó a penetrar en la piel de Ojo de Halcón como gas.

Al principio el de ojos rojos se sintió mareado, asustado y confundido, pero pronto su cerebro comenzó a aceptar y disfrutar aquella influencia, sus ojos iban perdiendo por completo su brillo y se tornaban en un color oscuro, como sangre, mientras los gestos de su rostro se hacían más oscuros y siniestros. Su piel se volvió oscura, al igual que su cabello, la que fue quedando de un rojo intenso, como una llama.

Finalmente los dos espejos terminaron de fusionarse y, en lugar de regresar a su dueño, se volvieron a separar, disolviéndose el creado por Molly y el otro haciéndose añicos, como señal que en el nuevo sirviente del caos ya no existían los temores.

"Y dígame, majestad… ¿Cómo puedo sembrar el caos y dominar a quien quiera?"- preguntó, con un tono oscuro y divertido a la vez

Molly sonrió e hizo aparecer una máscara de color negro y se la entregó al nuevo sirviente, quien sin dudar se la colocó al instante, ante la mirada llena de ira de Helios y la de terror de sus compañeros.

Un golpe de energía caótica golpeó al varón, mientras la máscara se amoldaba a su rostro de tal manera en que ya no se la podría sacar, a menos que Molly se lo ordenase. Su traje se volvió uno negro con blanco, a la usanza de los antiguos bufones.

"A partir de ahora serás el _bufón del terror_, y tu misión será eliminar los espejos de los miedos de las víctimas de nuestros _Heartless_, para que las Senshis no puedan salvarlos y nos ayuden a propagar tanto el virus que crearán nuestras mejores _científicas_, como a romper la credibilidad que el mundo tiene a esas guerreras de pacotilla… Por ningún motivo te saques esa máscara, a menos que sea una situación de vida o muerte"- ordenó la pelirroja

El otro hizo una reverencia y se colocó al lado del general de los _Heartless_, al cual le hizo un saludo con la cabeza.

El resto de los habitantes de Erusión miraba asombrados el efecto del primer espejo y se preguntaba con temor cómo funcionarían los otros tres tanto en Helios como en los otros dos.

Mirando satisfecha su trabajo, Molly hizo aparecer el espejo de cobre y atrajo a Ojo de Pez a su lado. La liberó del hechizo de silencio que la mantenía muda, aunque luego se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ya que gritaba como si fuera una poseída. La calló nuevamente y esperó hasta el momento de sacarle su espejo.

"Nuestro segundo espejo es capaz de mostrar el lado más oscuro de cada uno. No importa si le temes o no, tampoco si intentas cambiarlo con todo tu corazón. Ese espejo te muestra tu debilidad y tu placer más oscuro, y aunque quieras huir, no conseguirás hacerlo"- explicó a los presentes, con tranquilidad

A continuación, hizo aparecer una esfera de color sangre y se la arrojó a Ojo de Pez, quien no pudo moverse para evitar el ataque y un espejo de color rojo intenso salió de su cuerpo. Éste se puso detrás del espejo de cobre y la mujer dirigió su mirada hacia la pelirroja con los ojos vacíos.

"Veamos, mujer… ¿Cuál es tu deseo más oscuro?... ¿Qué cosa hace que dejes de lado todos tus principios, por muy positivos y justos que estos parezcan ser?"- dijo Molly y comenzó a mirar a través del espejo.

Muchas imágenes pasaron por los espejos, los que hicieron que la peliceleste tornara sus mejillas de un color carmesí, cada vez más intenso. Al ver la reacción que ésta iba tomando, la otra sonrió divertida.

"Vaya… No sabía que te atraía tanto convertirte en abeja reina"- dijo finalmente, con un toque de burla en la voz

La otra desvió su mirada, avergonzada, mientras Helios y Ojo de Tigre la miraban con tristeza, ya que sabían bien que aunque esos sentimientos eran sinceros, la joven Princesa de la Tierra usaría eso sólo para atormentarla y para someterla a su voluntad y sólo podían rezar para que su tortura no fuese grande ni fuera demasiado vergonzoso lo que la otra fuera a hacer con ella.

Mas, para su desgracia, era sólo el comienzo

Molly acarició la barbilla de la de piel pálida y sonrió seductoramente.

"Te encanta la manera de cómo conquistar a un hombre, del cómo él te seduce, ¿verdad? En lo más profundo de tu corazón te encantaría tener a no solo un hombre a tus pies, sino que a cualquiera que sepa satisfacer tus instintos más bajos y oscuros… Y no solo eso, te encantaría en el fondo de tu ser que con sólo un toque o un susurro al oído, cualquier hombre que quieras para tu enjambre de esclavos se derrita a tus pies, ¿verdad?"

Vio divertida el cómo temblaba de vergüenza, mientras algunas lágrimas de orgullo corrían por sus mejillas. Era cierto que en alguno de sus sueños más vergonzosos llegó a soñar con aquello, en especial luego que conociera a Darien, pero tenía totalmente claro que nunca podría conseguir tal sueño, por lo que desechó sus sentimientos y siguió su vida olvidando esa situación. Y no sólo eso; su particular atracción a los hombres hacía que esos deseos estuvieran más presentes en ella de lo que aparentaba…

"Y no sólo se trata de hombres, ¿verdad? Si no que cualquier mujer que supiera cómo transmitir deseo también te llama la atención y la deseas para ti, ¿verdad?"- y, sin vergüenza alguna, pasó su mano con un poco de energía caótica por la entrepierna de la mujer, haciéndola temblar y soltar nuevas lágrimas:- "Te gusta, ¿verdad?"

"No sé qué pretendes con esto"- dijo la otra, sacando algo de valor

Mikaia sonrió perversamente e hizo llamar a uno de los Heartless, el cual se acercó a ella sumisamente. Le susurró algo al oído e hizo que se acercara a Ojo de Pez. Luego, con un ademán de su mano, hizo que su marioneta rompiera la parte de arriba del traje de la mujer, para luego comenzar a acariciarle los pechos, ante la vista pasiva de los habitantes de Erusión y la mirada horrorizada de aquellos que todavía se rebelaban contra la Princesa. Ojo de Halcón miraba con una sonrisa perversa todo aquello, sabiendo que la mujer pronto se rendiría ante su pasión oscura.

"¿Te gustan sus caricias?"- preguntó la pelirroja, perversamente:- "No tienes porqué ocultarlo, el rubor de tus mejillas te delata abiertamente… ¿No es lo que deseas?"

Un callado gemido fue la única respuesta que recibió. Los ojos de la mujer estaban casi en blanco por las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Ante ese gesto, Molly llamó a dos Hearless más para que se acercaran a la mujer y acariciaran el resto de su cuerpo sin piedad.

Su objetivo se hizo casi demasiado simple: robarle hasta lo más mínimo de inocencia y se rendiría al instante.

Algunos de los habitantes de Erusión que se habían unido voluntariamente a la mujer retrocedieron un poco, algo asustados. Podían comprender que era necesario esto para así manipular a quienes podían ayudar a volver al mundo terreno contra las Senshis, pero, ¿de ahí a ser parte de una escena tan morbosa? Muchos de ellos se vieron obligados a apartarse, ya que las imágenes de tales escenas podrían verlo fácilmente sus hijos por medio de la visión mental y otros se apartaron ya que habían seguido un estilo de vida sobrio.

"Veo que en Erusión también se olvidaron las prácticas y los ritos a los otros dioses de la Tierra por venderse sólo a Serenity… A muchos de los dioses les complacía este tipo de rituales, pensando que fortalecerían la tierra, o que traerían fecundidad a las familias… Pero ahora se escandalizan porque una mujer es tomada para que sea un sacrifico agradable a Hécate, madre de la Luna nueva y de la hechicería más antigua"- dijo, con desprecio

Muchos de los más jóvenes bajaron su vista avergonzados, mientras que los más ancianos asentían enérgicamente con la cabeza las palabras de su Princesa.

Mientras, la mente de Ojo de Pez ya estaba nublado por completo, perdida entre las caricias y lamidas de los tres Heartless. Sabía que no había escapatoria, su cuerpo se había rendido ante su deseo mucho antes que su mente o su alma y ahora que estaba mancillada su moral e inocencia sentía que ya no había escapatoria más que entregarse a manos de la pelirroja y así seguir satisfaciendo eternamente su deseo.

Sabiendo por el rostro de la peliceleste la victoria sobre su voluntad, Molly observó divertida el cómo el espejo que había hecho aparecer se rompía y la energía oscura del caos había mutar el cuerpo de la mujer. Al igual que Ojo de Halcón, su piel se oscureció, tomando un tono bronceado. Su cabello se tornó de un azul intenso, al igual que sus ojos y su traje cambió a un largo vestido con escote en v, de color azul marino, que llegaba hasta su mismo ombligo, tapando apenas sus pechos [N.A: Sí, como el de Kaolinet, en Sailor Moon S]. Su calzado era negro, con tacos altos en forma de aguja, aunque aquello era prácticamente innecesario, ya que por la fuerza caótica en ella comenzó a flotar, dejando a un lado a los Heartless que la habían estado acosando

"Y bien, Princesa… ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte a destruir a las Senshis?"- preguntó, con una gran sonrisa

"Supongo que no lo harás gratis, de cualquier manera"- dijo la pelirroja, consciente de que la moralidad de la mujer había desaparecido por completo

"Claro… Quiero a Endymion y a todos los que consiga por mi cuenta como mis títeres, ¿te parece?"- preguntó ella

"Vaya… Lastimarás a Serenity por lo más profundo… Pero me temo que tendrás que compartirlo con nuestra Señora si lo quieras"

La otra soltó un bufido de enfado, como un niño que le quitan su juguete preferido

"Bueno, pero los demás son sólo míos"- sentenció, decidida

"Está bien"- y le pasó su máscara, de color rojo intenso y se la puso rápidamente, dejando que el poder del Caos fluyera en su cuerpo libremente

Su traje no cambió, a diferencia de Ojo de Halcón, pero la máscara se amoldó a su rostro, haciendo que sus propios ojos tomaran un color carmesí. Dejó de flotar e hizo una respetuosa reverencia a Molly

"A partir de ahora, serás el _jester_ de la lujuria. Harás que cada uno de aquellos a quienes les quites sus espejos caigan en sus pasiones más bajas. Hécate te ha bendecido con la hechicería, así que sé que no te importará la forma en que harás caer a los que quieras como tus juguetes. Rompe sin piedad sus espejos y así asegurarás que nunca se liberarán de tu control, o simplemente que vuelvan a creer en las Senshis"- ordenó la Princesa

"A sus órdenes"- dijo la otra y se puso al lado de Ojo de Halcón, con el cual compartió una sonrisa cómplice

A continuación, Molly hizo aparecer el espejo negro y atrajo a sí a Ojo de Tigre, el cual forcejeó un poco hasta que la mujer logró arrancarle su propio espejo y colocarlo junto al negro

Habían menos personas de Erusión que al principio, probablemente espantadas por la acción realizada a Ojo de Pez. La Princesa negó, hastiada, pero decidió que luego de lograr el cambio en los otros dos que quedaban, los haría encargarse primeramente de la gente que se apartó por miedo. No necesitaba leer los pensamientos para notar que aquellos que tenían aún una lealtad a Helios e involuntariamente a Serenity, pero eso cambiaría pronto. Se aseguraría personalmente de aquello.

"El tercer espejo despierta tu emoción más prohibida. Para muchos humanos les es difícil demostrar otra emoción que no sea la que la sociedad le impone que utilice para su vida cotidiana, habiendo muchos casos en que tus emociones, al no ser bien vistas, son consideradas un mal social, llegando a obligar a imponerse una _máscara_ que bloquee su real humanidad. Eso es más sencillo, antes de que los hombres te consideren una amenaza y te internen en un manicomio por _seguridad_"- y dirigió su mirada al rubio:- "Veamos, luce tu mejor _cara_ y muéstrame tu esencia"

Un grito aterrado salió del hombre, mientras su mente parecía estallar por las emociones que brotaban de lo más profundo de su inconsciente. Sus ojos se ponían a veces completamente en blanco y su boca soltaba espuma, como si estuviera sufriendo de un ataque. Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse y a temblar violentamente.

Helios miraba esto aterrado, ya que no creía que el efecto del espejo negro fuera tan devastador en un ser humano y, si antes creía que Mikaia se había vuelto una persona malvada, ahora conocía el límite de la crueldad que ésta podía tener. Y, si cada espejo tenía un efecto cada vez peor en las personas, no quería imaginarse lo que él mismo tendría que pasar.

Molly, en cambio, no necesitaba hablar para terminar de romper la máscara en torno a Ojo de Tigre, ya que el asalto mental del espejo era suficiente para torturarlo, quebrarlo y dejar en él sólo a un ser instintivo, llevado solamente por su emoción más oculta y destructiva.

Finalmente, cuando pareció que el rubio iba a sufrir de un ataque cardíaco o cerebral, las convulsiones se detuvieron, dejó de soltar espuma y miró con una expresión de ira a Molly, quien le devolvió la mirada divertida

"Ya veo, la ira es lo que más guardas dentro de tu corazón. No, no es sólo ira, es un odio profundo, ya que preferías la muerte a vivir indignamente como lo has hecho hasta ahora, ¿verdad?"- dijo, mientras notaba el cómo los ojos del otro pasaban a ser solamente de un negro intenso, atemorizante para cualquier otro ser humano

Sólo obtuvo un gruñido como respuesta

"Quieres vivir como a ti se te plazca, pero para eso debes liberarte y soltar todo ese odio a quienes te hicieron daño y quisieron destruir lo que eres"- continuó la otra:- "Rompe tu espejo y con ello ya no te verás obligado a seguir las intenciones de otros, ni mucho menos a reprimir todo lo que sientes… Rompe el espejo, acepta el poder del Caos y serás libre"

"¿No…Más…Represión?"- preguntó el otro, entre gruñidos

"No más… ¡Rompe el espejo!"

Mientras la pelirroja lo alentaba, Ojo de Tigre usó sus fuerzas para romper el espejo, soltando toda su ira y odio hasta que logró hacerlo. El espejo se hizo añicos, haciendo que sus manos sangraran por los pedazos de vidrio que se incrustaron al romperlo. Sin embargo, no se quejó del dolor, mucho menos cuando el espejo introdujo su poder en él, oscureciendo su cabello hasta tomar un color bronce y dejar sus ojos en un eterno color negro. Su piel permaneció intacta, pero su ropa se rasgó, quedando con el torso cubierto por una camiseta sin mangas de color gris oscuro y con un pantalón negro, amoldado a la forma de sus piernas. Estaba descalzo, pero parecía no importarle.

"¿Aceptarás trabajar conmigo, aún cuando quiera destruirte?"- preguntó él, con voz sin emociones

"Es raro, te iba a preguntar si trabajarías conmigo, aún cuando de vez en cuando tendré que congelarte para bajar tus revoluciones"- dijo ella, y le ofreció una máscara de color plateado

"Si es necesario, hazlo, pero no me detengas de liberar mi odio, en especial hacia las más patéticas criaturas que existen en la Tierra"- dijo él y tomó su máscara

Aparte de adherirse a su piel, la máscara no provocó cambio en él, probablemente por el hecho que él ya había cambiado bastante su apariencia debido a la rotura del espejo y al haber liberado sus emociones.

"A partir de ahora, serás el jester de la destrucción. Al usar el espejo en tu víctima, podrás despertar sus emociones más bajas. Es cierto que si ves en él algo que va en contra de tu propia justicia, podrás eliminarlo directamente, sin importar la forma en que lo mates. No nos podemos permitir que se abuse de cualquiera. Recuerda que siempre nuestro primer objetivo será erradicar a Serenity y a sus Senshis del Planeta, no dañar a seres inocentes por despertar la destrucción. Si es necesario tomar medidas extremas, trata de que la menor cantidad de gente que no tenga nada que ver con esto salga lastimada. A quienes se dejen llevar por sentimientos como los tuyos, guíalos como el Alfa de la manada, pero siempre llevando nuestra justicia adelante"- aconsejó la pelirroja, sabiendo que el poder del rubio sería el más difícil de controlar entre los humanos.

"Así se hará"- dijo él y se colocó al medio de los otros dos, un poco más adelante.

Molly miró con orgullo el fruto de su trabajo y observó cómo los habitantes de Erusión la miraban con temor pero con un gran respeto. Eso la satisfacía bastante, pero no le sería suficiente hasta lograr su venganza contra Serenity.

Finalmente, giró su mirada hacia Helios

"Bien, bien, creo que sabes cuál es el espejo que me queda, ¿verdad?"- y le acercó el espejo más pequeño al sacerdote.

Entonces, cuando nadie se lo esperaba, en lugar de sacar el espejo del sacerdote e intentar unirlo con el pequeño, se lo incrustó de lleno en el pecho. Un grito mudo de dolor brotó de los labios del sacerdote mientras el pecho comenzó a sangrar. El dolor se manifestó en su cuerpo hasta que colapsó mentalmente. Sus ojos quedaron abiertos y totalmente en blanco, mientras su cuerpo permaneció arrodillado, como si se hubiese vuelto una estatua.

De repente, del espejo pequeño brotaron unas especies de enredaderas de color negro que rodearon a Helios y terminaron por volverlo una estatua, aunque de vez en cuando parecía moverse por la corriente oscura que transmitían las enredaderas

Más de uno de los presentes saltó ante dicho espectáculo y salió de la multitud, espantado

"¿Qué le hiciste al sacerdote?"- preguntó uno

La pelirroja se molestó con la intervención e hizo retroceder al impertinente, usando uno de sus hechizos

"¡Inepto! ¿No sabes que el efecto del último espejo, aún cuando sea doloroso, es el más tenebroso de todos los espejos? Aunque les advierto que no usen el poder de este espejo a menos que sepan que necesitarán de su poder para doblegar al enemigo. En las Senshis es inútil utilizarlo, ya que de su lado está Sailor Destiny, pero en cualquier otra persona que posea una moral y una justicia demasiado alta para nuestros planes deberán usar el poder de este espejo"-ordenó, seriamente

"Y… Disculpe su Majestad… ¿De qué se trata el poder del último espejo?"- preguntó uno de los más ancianos

Ella sonrió, pero no con crueldad, sino más bien estaba cargada de nostalgia

"Ese es el espejo de la _traición_… Lo han usado los hechiceros más antiguos para conseguir cosas que prácticamente debieran ser imposibles de conseguir, por ejemplo, que un fiel comandante mate a su rey o que una esposa fiel abandone a su esposo y cosas semejantes. ¿El porqué lo usé en Helios? Porque era demasiado difícil el convencerlo de ser leal a nosotros y no a Serenity… Ahora, los resultados de esto ocurrirán sólo cuando él decida rendirse y eso puede tomar días, meses…"- explicó

Muchos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo ante la descripción de la situación, pero miraron sin emociones a la mujer.

"Bien, ahora regreso a la Tierra externa. Todos ya conocen su misión. ¡A derrocar a Serenity y a expulsarla de nuestro planeta!"

Todos asintieron gozosos y los hearless y los jesters desaparecieron de la vista de la Princesa, mientras esta sonreía satisfecha por su acción.

"Bien, es hora de cambiar el mundo"- dijo, con una sonrisa satisfecha y ella misma desapareció del lugar, mientras una risa siniestra se sintió por todo Erusión…

**Fin del capítulo**

**

* * *

**Bien, si llegaron hasta acá... Holas

Bueno, no he escrito mucho, ya que hace muy poco q salí de vacaciones y me dediqué estos primeros días a vagar. Eso sí, espero irme poniendo al día y esta vez el primer viernes de Febrero tendrán el capítulo 23...

Agradezco los reviews recibidos y las visitas de este mes. Espero que el capítulo q les traje haya sido de su agrado

Sin más, me retiro... Esperen ansiosos el próximo capítulo

Byes


	24. Capítulo 23

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

_Por Mary Shirou_

* * *

Capítulo 23: El inicio de los ataques

_**Mansión Ten'ou**_

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que las Senshis despertaron sus poderes ancestrales, al menos de forma parcial, y aún no hallaba forma de cómo explicar lo que se venía… Y es que, para ser honestos, ni siquiera ella tenía idea de cómo se gestó algo tan rápido y tan letal.

Es por ello que, aunque sabía que las consecuencias serían relativamente serias, no podían transformarse en algo que distrajera a sus compañeras de misión de su labor principal, que era su preparación para combatir a sus antiguas aliadas, a Sailor Chaos y a cualquiera que viniera a enfrentarles en el nombre de _Ella_, por ello no podía permitir esta clase de distracción.

Pero ya fue suficiente para la mujer, en especial luego de estar mirando en aquel momento las noticias

"_¿No se ha sentido un poco… apagado? Nadie sabe cómo se ha formado esto, pero muchas personas han caído en un estado de somnolencia y depresión que ha llevado a los médicos a preocuparse en extremo, en especial luego de encontrar que personas que habitualmente son sanas y alegres han pasado de la nada a este estado depresivo e incluso a intentos de suicidio. Otros han tenido que ser apresados, pues han atacado con violencia y han intentado violar a muchas niñas…"- _comenzó la reportera, con un tono preocupado

"_Así es"_- continuó quien le acompañaba:- "_La policía ha estado bastante ocupada estas semanas y no solo por las violaciones, sino que también ha habido un incremento en los asesinatos y otros crímenes… Y lo que me queda por preguntar, ¿es acaso el fin del mundo que los lleva a esta locura?"_

"_No lo sé"_- dijo la reportera:- "_Pero la peor parte de la llevan los niños y ancianos… Los hospitales ahora pasan llenos de personas de esas edades que al parecer se han debilitado inexplicablemente"_

"_Los médicos recomiendan que los niños y los ancianos no salgan de sus casas, al menos hasta saber la fuente de aquella extraña enfermedad que debilita tan gravemente…"_

Y Monique apagó el televisor

"Ancianos y niños… No sé qué se propone Chaos, pero está atacando de la manera más cruel posible"- y apretó de tal manera sus manos que un hilo de sangre surgió de ellas

Repentinamente, se puso de pie y se dirigió al patio de la Mansión

"Esto no puede seguir así. Me temo que tendré que informar de esto a Serenity…"

* * *

_**Con Endymion…**_

El Príncipe de la Tierra se llevó la mano al pecho, instintivamente

"¿Ocurre algo?"- preguntó Zoicite, preocupado

"No lo sé… Desde hace algunos días me han venido estas punzadas pero no me explico el porqué"- respondió el príncipe, con algo de preocupación

En eso, Malachite se acerca a él y lo comienza a analizar energéticamente

"Algo grave debe estar sucediendo en la Tierra, Endymion"- dijo, luego de un rato

"¿Algo… Grave?"- preguntó Jadeite, preocupado

"Sí… Pero me pregunto el porqué las Sailors no se han dado cuenta de esto"- se preguntó el peliblanco, con seriedad

"Probablemente Monique las ha mantenido fuera de esto, con tal de entrenarlas… Lo que pasa es grave, pero creo que la formación de las Senshis es más importante"- dijo Neflyte, mirando a sus compañeros gravemente

Endymion no supo que decir en esos momentos, ya que hasta cierto punto podía comprender la actitud de la guía de las Senshis

"De cualquier manera, hasta ahora esto no me ha impedido el entrenar y el prepararme para las pruebas que se avecinan"- dijo, tratando de parecer lo más firme posible:- "Sé que si es necesario, Serena y las demás se enfrentarán a lo que venga, sea de Chaos o de sus aliadas"

"Y por último, de ser necesario, cortaremos su vínculo con la Tierra para que eso no le imposibilite su avance"- declaró Malachite

El príncipe agrandó sus ojos de la sorpresa y de incredulidad

"¿Serías capaz de eso, aún cuando supieras que sin ello la Tierra padecería de peor manera?"- preguntó, alarmado

Los ojos grises del otro se fijaron en los azules de su líder

"Para mi la mayor prioridad se encuentra en protegerlo, Endymion. Sin el poder del Cristal Dorado, la Tierra decaería de cualquier manera, pero si usted sobrevive, existe la esperanza de volver a construir, especialmente ahora que sabemos que Serenity nos puede ayudar"- dijo, seriamente

"¿Y qué hay de aquellos que son inocentes en esta batalla? ¿Los dejarás sin la protección que se les otorga por medio del Cristal Dorado?"- replicó el otro, comenzando a enfadarse

"Son ellos los primeros en ser afectados, ya que tienen un corazón puro, majestad. Si le quitamos la protección del Cristal, no afectará al resto de la población"- contestó, con su mirada dura

"En ese caso no somos mejores que nuestros enemigos. Dejaremos que padezcan estos con tal de cumplir solamente con el objetivo"- sus ojos de pusieron del color del hielo

"Piense como quiera, majestad, pero como futuro Rey debe saber que en más de una ocasión se verá obligado a tomar esta clase de decisiones"- y se apartó del grupo, molesto

Los otros miraron su actuar con preocupación mientras Endymion apretaba sus puños de rabia, sintiéndose nuevamente inútil

"Sé muy bien eso, Malachite, pero se supone que como Guardianes de nuestro Planeta tenemos el deber de cumplir nuestra labor con la menor cantidad de pérdidas posibles. Pero por lo que se ve, esta batalla está cobrando más víctimas de lo que nosotros somos capaces de defender"- y miró a los demás, fríamente:- "Es cierto que no estoy preparado para esta batalla, pero, ¿ustedes se quedarán de brazos cruzados acá?"

"Eso no le incumbe"- dijo Neflyte, seriamente y apretó el botón que devolvería al Príncipe a la Tierra

"¡Es…!"- y desapareció, ante la vista atónita de sus compañeros

El peliblanco miró con suspicacia al otro, pero fue Zoicite quien se encargó de cuestionar la acción del pelirrojo

"¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sabes que Endymion aún tiene la capacidad de castigarnos"

"Si lo recuerda, claro está"- se oyó la voz sarcástica de Malachite

"Me molestó todo esto"- fue la respuesta cortante del pelirrojo:- "Me molestó porque dentro de todo tiene razón"

Se apartó del grupo, mientras la rabia se hacía evidente en su rostro

"Somos los Shittenou, los Guardianes de la Tierra, y aún así no somos capaces de detener a nuestro enemigo… Deberíamos estar en la Tierra, encargándonos de acabar con quien causa esto, pero tenemos que depender de las Senshis mientras nosotros estamos atrapados acá"

Los otros apartaron su mirada, conscientes de la realidad que mostraba el guardián, y con mayor certeza de que no eran capaces de hacer algo al respecto, salvo de entrenar de la mejor manera posible a Endymion.

Se sintieron inútiles, pero sabían que era tarde como para hacer algo para cambiar esto.

Sólo podían esperar que las Senshis pusieran un alto a esto, encomendándoles el cuidar de la Tierra por ellos…

* * *

_**Mansión Ten'ou**_

Serenity y sus Sailors se encontraban entrenando arduamente, totalmente inconscientes de lo que sucedía en el exterior de la Mansión…

Bueno, casi…

Pese a que la mayor de ellas intentaba ocultarlo de la mejor manera, las guerreras podían notar cómo Monique lucía un rostro más serio que de costumbre, además que, aunque ella misma no lo quisiera, las trataba con mayor severidad que lo habitual… Si es que eso era posible.

Sin embargo, en aquel día, la actitud de la pelirroja era totalmente sombría, como si tuviera una noticia de muerte

"¿Qué sucede, Monique?"- preguntó Serena, preocupada

"Necesito que entren al salón, tengo algo importante que mostrarles"- dijo, secamente y se volteó

Todas se extrañaron aún más y se miraron mutuamente

"¿Qué bicho le picó ahora?"- preguntó Lita

"No lo sé… Pero parece algo realmente grave"- respondió Raye

Serena y Hotaru se intercambiaron una mirada llena de preocupación

"¿Será lo que sentimos hace un par de días?"- preguntó la menor

"No lo sé, pero Monique nos explicará de todas maneras

Sin dar más lugar a dudas, las mujeres entraron en la mansión, directo hacia donde les había indicado la Consejera, quien estaba recopilando toda la información en un dvd.

La mujer sintió la presencia de las demás y, haciendo un gesto con su mano, las invitó a acomodarse en los sillones en torno a la televisión. Se dirigió hasta ahí e insertó el disco.

"Princesa, Sailors… Estas dos semanas se nos han hecho largas con los entrenamientos. Creo que todas, al ser conscientes de su poder y su herencia son más fuertes que antes y me alegro que esto ocurra"- comenzó, tratando de no parecer tan seria:- "Sin embargo…"

Sin decir más, prendió el televisor y el disco comenzó a transmitir todo lo que había ocurrido en el mundo en aquellos días.

Los rostros de las mujeres pasaron de la duda a la incredulidad, al enojo o a la impotencia de acuerdo a lo que mostraba el disco. Algunas intercambiaban miradas asombradas y otras miraban la gravedad con que Lacrois mostraba esto.

"Esto… Esto es obra de Sailor Chaos, ¿verdad?"- preguntó Serena, lo más calmada que pudo

La mayor asintió, sin mirarla

"¿Y por qué no nos habías informado?"- dijo la rubia, tratando de contener lo que sentía por dentro

"Sé que estás enfadada por esto, Princesa, pero no podíamos intervenir si nuestro poder seguía tan por debajo de nuestro enemigo"- y clavó su mirada en ella

"Y mientras, dejas que inocentes sufran por ello… Al igual que la Tierra… Y Endymion"- y endureció su mirada

"Comprendo la conexión que existe entre el Planeta y el Príncipe, Serenity, pero aún podemos detener al enemigo"- y sus ojos parecían mostrar llamas

"Pero las vidas que ya están sufriendo ya no pueden repararse… ¡Monique, somos Senshis!"- y se paró, furiosa

"¡Pero también somos humanas y ese poder les habría afectado de la misma manera! ¿Acaso pensabas dar tu vida por unos pocos y luego morir?"- y su energía comenzó a alzarse peligrosamente:- "Recuerda cuáles son nuestras prioridades en este momento y mantén tu boca cerrada para la próxima"

La tensión entre ambas parecía que se podría cortar con un cuchillo, pero la pelirroja tenía todos los motivos para vencer en esta batalla verbal. La Princesa, por muy enfadada que estuviera, se dio cuenta que no le quedaba otra opción más que obedecer y seguir escuchando a la mayor.

Al fijarse en la rendición de la Princesa, Monique se calmó lo más posible, apagó el televisor y comenzó a explicar.

"Estos ataques comenzaron hace exactamente una semana y media, pero es de tal magnitud que se ha multiplicado enormemente. No es un poder como el de las Senshis que acompañan a Chaos, sino una fuerza que sólo se puede parecer a la misma Chaos"- y, ante la mirada incrédula de las demás, aclaró:- "No me refiero a que sea la misma Chaos, pero lleva el mismo aire de corrupción que ella"

"¿Corrupción?"- preguntó Lita

"Chaos no siempre fue así… Es cierto que de las seis es la más susceptible a la Corrupción, al igual que Void… Esta vez, nos enfrentamos a una Chaos corrupta, no a mi habitual compañera"- les contó, con algo de tristeza

"Entonces… Lo que está afectando al Cristal de Plata no es Caos puro, pues como dijo la Serenity de mis sueños, es natural que en mi haya Luz y Caos. Lo que está afectando al Cristal de Plata es solamente corrupción, ¿verdad?"- preguntó la Princesa

Monique asintió seriamente

"Si es así… Cuando llegue el momento, ¿tendremos que purificar a Chaos?"- preguntó Hotaru

"Eso va a depender de cuán corrupta esté cuando la encontremos cara a cara"- y soltó un suspiro:- "Bien, volviendo al tema… Quien nos está atacando está buscando directamente la corrupción humana… No sé si es para darle más poder a Chaos o por un interés personal. Sin embargo, es una amenaza presente y aún cuando tendremos que enfrentarnos a las Senshis de Chaos, creo que esto es más urgente"

"Eso es cierto… Pero, ¿dónde empezamos?"- preguntó Haruka

La pelirroja apartó su mirada y apretó en la pared un botón, revelando una computadora con una gran pantalla donde se notaba cada parte de la ciudad. Unos puntos de colores surgieron de diferentes colores.

"Los puntos verdes representan las zonas donde se han enfermado mayormente niños y ancianos, los morados son aquellos que muestran la cantidad de asesinatos inexplicables que han habidos estas semanas y los puntos rojos son las violaciones. Los puntos blancos representan los suicidios, pero no creo que podamos hacer mucho en estos casos"- explicó, ante la mirada dubitativa de las demás:- "Si se dan cuenta, las zonas están demasiado especificadas, por lo que el o los que atacan tienen sectores bien específicos para atacar"

"Entonces, nos tenemos que dividir en tres grupos"- dijo Raye

"Cuatro, de ser posible. Hay un grupo que debe permanecer acá"- dijo la pelirroja, seriamente

"De ser así, no pueden ser más de dos personas… ¿Podremos con ellos?"- preguntó Setsuna

"Si equiparamos fuerzas, no creo que haya problema"- y cerró sus ojos para sentir la energía de sus acompañantes:- "Raye y Setsuna, ustedes se quedan"

"¿Qué?"- preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo

"De todas, en este momento son ustedes las que aún son más débiles… Además, al no contar con alguien de la habilidad de Mercury, necesitamos alguien que al menos sepa manejar básicamente esta computadora… Y ustedes dos son las más capaces de hacer esto, así que se los confío"- y sus ojos verdes brillaron en señal de confianza

Ante tal gesto, las otras dos movieron su cabeza afirmativamente y con algo de alegría, por la confianza que se les estaba otorgando.

"Lita y Haruka, ustedes van juntas"- ordenó la mayor

"De acuerdo"- dijeron ambas

"Serena, vas con Hotaru"

"Sí"

"¿Y tú?"- preguntó Haruka

"No se preocupen, mis refuerzos ya están por llegar… Raye y Setsuna, también tendrán el deber de acoger a nuestras visitas adecuadamente"

"Eh… De acuerdo"- dijo Raye, algo dubitativa

"En fin, a dividirnos… Si alguna tiene problemas, no nos llamen a todas, sino a las que quedan acá. SI nuestras visitas aún no llegan, una de ustedes tendrá que quedarse y la otra partir, pero este lugar no puede quedar solo"

"Pero… ¿Y si eres tú la que necesita ayuda?"- preguntó Lita

"No se preocupen, ya les dije… Mis refuerzos llegan y ellas me apoyan"- aseguró nuevamente la pelirroja y sacó su broche de transformación:- "¡Todas, a transformarse!"

"¡Sí!"- y luego de cambiar a su estado de Senshi, se dispersaron por la ciudad, con la excepción de Setsuna y Raye, que miraba con ojos expectantes toda la situación que comenzaría a darse a partir de ahora

"_Chicas, vuelvan a salvo…_"- fue lo único que pensaron, con preocupación…

* * *

_**Con Lita y Haruka…**_

Las dos avanzaban rápidamente por la ciudad, intentando pasar lo más desapercibidamente entre los ciudadanos y los vehículos. Un par de ojos curiosos intentaron descifrar las sombras que pasaban delante de ellos, pero nada interrumpió su camino.

"¿Y qué opinas?"- preguntó la rubia

"¿A qué te refieres?"- preguntó la castaña, algo confundida

"A todo esto… Los recuerdos, la realidad de tener que vivir como guardianas de nuestra Princesa y a la vez como humanas, sabiendo que Chaos puede atacar así de sigilosamente…"

"Si alguien más te escuchara, diría que estás confundida, en particular por no tener a Michiru a tu lado…"

"A esa no me la menciones, porque ahora que mis recuerdos regresaron, menos puedo perdonarla, al menos de buena manera"- y apretó sus puños en furia

"Eh… No preguntaré…"

En eso, una sombra pasó rápidamente delante de ellas y sin fijarse en ellas continuó su camino como si nada.

"¿Qué fue eso?"- preguntó Lita

"No lo sé, pero tenemos que averiguarlo"- respondió Haruka y ambas comenzaron a perseguir a la sombra

Raudamente comenzaron a avanzar hacia su objetivo, esta vez no siendo tan cuidadosas en dejar rastro y asustando a más de algún automovilista o transeúnte.

Y aún así la criatura era mucho más rápida que ellas

"¿Qué demonios le dieron a ese bicho?"- preguntó Haruka, comenzando a molestarse

"Creo que es hora de apurarnos un poco, en ese caso"- dijo Lita, con una sonrisa algo divertida

La otra le devolvió la sonrisa y ambas concentraron su energía para apurar el paso, tal como les había enseñado Monique en los entrenamientos.

Les tomó un tiempo tomar el ritmo que había alcanzado la criatura y visualmente lo habían perdido de vista. Sin embargo, al sentir una leve alza de energía pudieron retomar el objetivo y se dirigieron donde estaba el otro.

Mas, no estaban preparadas para lo que se iban a encontrar…

Una persona, semi inconsciente, sus ojos vidriosos y su cuerpo manchado de sangre.

La criatura que habían perseguido, con el espejo de los sueños de aquella persona, igualmente manchada de sangre, la cual no era sino otro ser humano.

Y, finalmente, una mirada siniestra la cual dirigió a las recién llegadas, la que las paralizó de miedo

"Demonios… ¿En qué rayos nos hemos metido?"- dijo Haruka, totalmente paralizada

[N/A: ¿Lo dejamos hasta aquí?... Mmm… nah]

* * *

_**Con Serena y Hotaru**_

La situación de la rubia y de la pelinegra no era mucho mejor

"Vaya… Creo que había una fiesta aquí"- dijo Hotaru, en guardia con su guadaña

"Sí… Perdón por llegar tarde"- dijo Serena, con evidente sarcasmo

Alrededor de ellas se encontraban decenas de cuerpos de personas que en un principio parecían haber disfrutado de una fiesta, justo antes de ser atacadas por estos otros seres que estaban enfadadas y listas para enfrentarlas

No se habían dado cuenta aún de que otra persona las estaba observando, con una amplia sonrisa

"A ver de qué son capaces, Senshis de la Luna"- murmuró, divertido

_**Con Monique**_

No hubo tiempo para admirarse del espectáculo. Al ver a un enmascarado intentar romper el espejo de los sueños de un inocente, lanzó su ataque rápidamente.

"_Silent Judgment_"- exclamó, y unas ondas de color cobrizo hicieron que el otro se apartara de su objetivo

El espejo de la víctima volvió a su sitio en el interior de la persona, pero se notaba claramente que había sido afectada por la corrupción del otro

"¿Eres tú quien está llevando a cabo este plan de corrupción?"- preguntó, airada

El otro, el cual ella notó que también era humano, se puso de pie frente a ella e hizo una reverencia

"Es rudo meterse en una conversación ajena, Senshi. Creí que tenías mejores modales"- dijo, en tono de burla:- "Y, para responder tu pregunta, no, yo soy un simple servidor"- y atacó con un látigo

Ella logró esquivar rápidamente el ataque y con un movimiento de su mano conjuró una bola de fuego que lanzó a su oponente, pero la velocidad del otro era igual al de ella y también logró esquivarlo de buena manera

"Vaya, parece que tú me vas a entretener bastante. Veamos de qué eres capaz"- y acto seguido comenzó a lanzar más ataques, esta vez más rápidos

Monique comenzó a esquivar ágilmente los ataques, pero los días de entrenamiento extra y de desvelos comenzaron a pasarle la cuenta, por lo que en un movimiento arriesgado, intentando no alargar la batalla, comenzó a avanzar hacia su oponente. Concentró su energía para formar esta vez una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego y las lanzó de una sola vez para distraer a su oponente.

El enmascarado comenzó a esquivar el ataque, mas algunas de las esferas lograron golpearlo, aunque no aturdirlo. Finalmente, cuando pensó que el ataque había terminado, apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivar la serie de patadas que lanzó la mujer y con un certero ataque de su látigo logró apartarla.

La mujer no dio descanso y comenzó a atacar nuevamente, con el objetivo claro de sacar la máscara a su oponente, mas él la tomó de un brazo y la azotó contra el suelo

"Yo que tú no intentaría eso"- dijo, con voz peligrosa

Monique agrandó sus ojos de la sorpresa, dándose cuenta que él había adivinado sus intenciones

"¿Quién eres?"- preguntó, con la voz ronca

El otro sonrió y aquella sonrisa pareció siniestra a los ojos de la pelirroja.

"Ahora hiciste la pregunta correcta, _Senshi_"- y destacó el nombre con sorna:- "Y como me estás divirtiendo bastante, te contestaré a esa pregunta"- y se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído, provocándole escalofríos:- "Soy el _Jester de la Destrucción_, y te aseguro que guiados por nuestra Señora conseguiré traer la Destrucción a este patético mundo"

La pelirroja se apartó rápidamente a él y consiguió ponerse de pie, aún cuando su ser intentaba calmarse y no mostrar el intenso temblor q la recorría

"¿_Jester de la Destrucción_? El despertar a los _Jesters_ involucra magia prohibida de este Planeta… ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer eso?"- preguntó en voz alta

No hubo tiempo para intentar responder esa pregunta, pues el _Jester_ comenzó a atacar nuevamente. Monique ya tenía algunos golpes en su cuerpo, por lo que iba perdiendo ventaja frente a su enemigo

"_¿Qué hacen que aún no llegan?_"- se preguntó, antes de recibir el primer golpe que la mandó a volar…

* * *

_**Con Lita y Haruka**_

Saliendo de la primera impresión, las dos Senshis comenzaron a atacar a la criatura con lo mejor que tenían

"¡Mazo de Zeus!"- exclamó Lita, haciendo aparecer un mazo de trueno, apartándolo de su víctima

"¡_Space Turbulence_!"- grita Haruka, intentando golpear al ser, en vano

"Es muy rápido"- dijo la castaña

"Entonces es mejor el desafío"- dijo Haruka, intentando tranquilizar a su compañera

Ambas sonrieron e intentaron atacar a la criatura, pero éste las esquivó rápidamente y lanzó un par de certeros ataques a las guerreras, azotándolas al suelo

"_Senshis_"- se escuchó la voz del ser, llenándolas de escalofríos:- "No me extraña verlas acá. ¿Están con ganas de luchar _por el amor y la justicia_?"- preguntó, con sorna:- "Creo que se equivocaron de lugar, no son capaces de derrotarme, menos con el poder de mi Señora"

Acto seguido, y sin dejar lugar a réplicas, comenzó a atacar a las mujeres, las que apenas podían esquivar los ataques de su rival. En un acto desesperado, intentaron repeler el ataque con sus habilidades de viento y de trueno, pero éste los esquivó con mayor facilidad que antes.

"Parece que el miedo les impide concentrarse… Si seguimos así, quizás las pueda aturdir para que mi Señora las vuelva como _nosotros_… Aunque las veo tan débiles que sería mejor hacer un favor al mundo y acabarlas de una vez"- dijo la criatura, infundiendo con su energía mayor terror a las guerreras, quienes parecían haber perdido el valor en tan solo unos cuantos segundos…

* * *

_**Con Serena y Hotaru…**_

"_Chaotic Lunar Evolution_"- exclamó Serena y cintas de energía, blancas y negras atraparon a los seres que las atacaban sin parar

"_Death Glove Surprise"_- exclamó Hotaru y se formó un pequeño tornado en torno a ella, mandando lejos a sus enemigos

Las dos Senshis tenían claros rasgos de agotamiento, pero no tenían la más mínima idea de rendirse ante el enemigo. Teniendo en cuenta los consejos de Monique de no dejarse amilanar por nadie, hasta aquel momento habían estado luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra sus rivales, los que parecían no tener descanso

Entonces, sucedió lo inexplicable.

Ellas sabían que de seguir así serían derrotadas, pero miraron atónitas el cómo las criaturas desaparecieron como si nada y el ambiente se tornó tranquilo, casi como si nada hubiese ocurrido

Y, justo cuando iban a soltar un suspiro de alivio, se escuchan aplausos

"¡Bravo!... ¡Bravo, poderosas _Senshis_!"- se escuchó una voz desde provenían los aplausos

Ambas, casi por instinto, se pusieron de pie, listas para enfrentar al enemigo

"Ustedes siempre están listas para enfrentar aquello que atenta contra el _amor y la justicia_, ¿verdad? Aunque, ¿dónde estaban estos días? Creía que estaban de vacaciones"- dijo, con evidente burla

"¿Quién eres?"- preguntó Hotaru

"No hay necesidad de estar tan molesta, pequeña"- dijo el otro y de la nada de transportó al otro lado del lugar:- "Soy el _Jester_ del Terror y va a ser un gusto jugar con ustedes"- continuó, saludándolas con una reverencia

Serena se adelantó a su compañera y miró al _Jester_ con ira

"¿A qué te refieres con juegos, _Jester_?"- preguntó, y un rayo estuvo por alcanzar al enemigo, pero éste lo esquivó rápidamente

"Oh, no es para enojarse tanto tampoco, _Senshi_"- dijo, en tono de burla y sonrió sarcásticamente:- "Aunque, si quieren, podemos comenzar a jugar en este mismo instante"

Al momento, el _Jester_ hizo aparecer unas dagas y comenzó a lanzarlas en contra de Moon y Saturn. Ambas comenzaron a esquivar el ataque lo más rápido posible, pero no pudieron evitar que al menos algunas armas rozaran su traje o su cuerpo.

"Rayos, es rápido"- dijo Serena, con seriedad

"Veamos si esquiva esto, ¡_Silent Glave Surprise_!"- exclamó Hotaru

Al instante, movió rápidamente su cetro en continuos ataques; no obstante, el otro esquivó con suma facilidad el ataque

"Deja probar, ¡_Moon Silent Sword_!"- exclamó la rubia, pero el otro nuevamente se hizo a un lado.

"Pensé que eran más entretenidas, _Senshis_, pero creo que tendré que mostrarles cómo se pelea en serio"- dijo él, con molestia evidente

De un solo movimiento, lo que parecían ser cientos de dagas aparecieron en torno a las mujeres. Movió su mano y las dagas comenzaron a atacar a las mujeres, las que usando sus respectivos cetros y poniéndose una a la espalda de la otra comenzaron a desviar los ataques. Sin embargo, las dagas se movían más rápido que el movimiento circular de sus cetros y pronto ambas comenzaron a recibir heridas, algunas más superficiales y otras más profundas.

El _Jester _se reía divertido al ver que ambas comenzaban a flaquear y a recibir mayor daño de su ataque

"Esto no puede seguir así"- dijo Serena

"Estoy de acuerdo… ¿Lo intentamos?"- preguntó la pelinegra

Al escuchar la pregunta, la rubia alzó una ceja, incrédula

"Ni siquiera Monique ha visto esto"- dijo

"Sí… Y sé que tendremos una paliza al usarlo, pero tenemos que movernos"- argumentó la otra, y sonrió levemente

"Ah bueno, en ese caso sí"- dijo la rubia y sonrió más ampliamente

"Parece que nunca se rinden"- dijo el _jester _y preparó un nuevo ataque

"Si lo hiciéramos no seríamos dignas de usar nuestro fuku de Senshi"- dijo Hotaru

"Ni de mirar al rostro a aquellos que confían en nosotras"- dijo Serena y puso su cetro en alto:- "¿Lista?"

"Cuando quieras"- dijo la otra y se hincó delante de la rubia, poniendo su cetro en posición inversa

"¿A ver? Deléitenme con eso"- las provocó el _Jester_

Ambas sonrieron

"Si así lo quieres…"- y Moon aumentó su energía, haciendo que su cetro resplandeciera:- "_Moon…_"

"_Silent_…_"-_ Saturn armonizó su energía con su compañera

"_¡Execution!_"- exclamaron ambas

Al instante, ondas de color violeta oscuro, plateado y negro se unieron en un único ataque que fue directamente al enemigo. No sólo pareció golpearle a él, sino que a todo lo que estaba alrededor, levantando una nube de polvo.

Tuvieron que esperar unos cuantos minutos para saber el resultado de aquel ataque, lo que les sirvió para tomar un respiro, pues sabían que no iba a ser suficiente.

"Las felicito… Su ataque llegó a dañarme, pero necesitarán un poco más de poder para derrotarme"- se escuchó la voz del Jester, en esta ocasión con un tono más serio de voz

Serena y Hotaru quedaron sorprendidas de ver el cómo las ropas del _Jester_ habían quedado maltrechas, pero que aún así no fue suficiente para generar heridas profundas en él. A diferencia de él, todo a su alrededor estaba destruido, y para su dolor y vergüenza se dieron cuenta que llegaron a herir a inocentes gravemente por su ataque

"Oh, no sabía que _extraterrestres_ como ustedes sentían penas de los 'pobres' humanos"- se burló el otro:- "En fin,,, ¿Listas para bailar?"- y, sin más aviso, comenzó a atacar ferozmente a las mujeres con sus dagas…

* * *

_**Con Raye y Setsuna…**_

Las dos Senshis miraban expectantes el intercambio de luces de diferentes colores que se mostraba en la pantalla del ordenador de Monique. Podían ver cómo en algunos momentos las esferas que representaban a sus amigas se debilitaban de color y el cómo de vez en cuando su color se hacía más fuerte

"Deben estar metidas dentro de una gran batalla"- dijo Raye, con preocupación

"Lo peor de todo es que al parecer todas se están llevando una paliza, incluso Monique"- dijo Setsuna:- "¿Podrán salir victoriosas de esto?"

Y las dos, ansiosas y preocupadas, miraban con algo de desesperanza el resultado que podría traer esta batalla…

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

¡Aleluya, actualización!

¿Qué les puedo contar? Desde la última actualización en mi trabajo me han dejado a cargo de dos proyectos importantes para el colegio. No uno, ¡Dos!

Lo peor de todo es que me ha dejado en 0 creatividad. Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para pasar del capítulo 25 de este fic y sólo estoy con algunas ideas para drabbles, las cuales verán dentro de poco. Lo malo es que de Sailor Moon no hay nada nuevo bajo el sol... Al menos hasta fin de año.

De cualquier manera, muchas gracias por el apoyo, no me abandonen, porque quiero que llevemos adelante todo el proyecto.

Nos vemos a la próxima. Un abrazo


	25. NOTA IMPORTANTE

Nota importante

Holis, habla Mary

En primer lugar no, no he dejado la historia ni pienso hacerlo, aunq me tarde 10 años en hacerlo.

Ahora, el asunto está en que la historia se desvió un poco de la idea original y tendré que retomarla de un principio. Eso sí, igual dejaré la base publicada para que todos ustedes puedan disfrutarlo. Probablemente la historia cambie de nombre, en honor a la historia original, e incluso, si la inspiración me lo permite, terminar las dos historias.

Y para eso no estaré sola, ciertamente que no :P

Alejandro (aunque lo conocen por otro nick), me va a ayudar tanto a terminar el proyecto que ustedes están leyendo, como a realizar el nuevo. Nos va a costar trabajo, mucho más con el trabajo que tengo, pero agradezco tanto el apoyo de muchos ustedes que no puedo dejar en hiatus definitivo la historia. Eso no

Además, ahora las musas están de mi lado... Eso debe ayudar, verdad?

En fin, nos vemos con el próximo capítulo de estas Crónicas y nos vemos en el prólogo de la historia real... Aunq posiblemente se llame Alternative Universe. ¿La explicación? Sólo los que han visto el proyecto completo pueden comprenderlo

Saludos y gracias por leer esta nota


	26. Capítulo 24

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

_Por Mary Shirou_

* * *

Capítulo 24: Aliadas

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_Las dos Senshis miraban expectantes el intercambio de luces de diferentes colores que se mostraba en la pantalla del ordenador de Monique. Podían ver cómo en algunos momentos las esferas que representaban a sus amigas se debilitaban de color y el cómo de vez en cuando su color se hacía más fuerte_

"_Deben estar metidas dentro de una gran batalla"- dijo Raye, con preocupación_

"_Lo peor de todo es que al parecer todas se están llevando una paliza, incluso Monique"- dijo Setsuna:- "¿Podrán salir victoriosas de esto?"_

_Y las dos, ansiosas y preocupadas, miraban con algo de desesperanza el resultado que podría traer esta batalla…_

* * *

_**Tiempo actual**_

Haruka y Lita intentaban de todas las maneras posibles salirse del parálisis al que les había sometido el _heartless_, pues ya sentían en ellas el frío aliento que este exhalaba

"¿Qué hacemos?"- preguntó Lita

"Oh, ¿porqué se preguntan esto, mis queridas _Senshis_, si ya les llegó la hora?"- preguntó el _heartless _con una macabra sonrisa

Ambas temblaron ante su tono de voz, pero no querían rendirse, no _podían_ rendirse, no ahora…

* * *

_**Con Serena y Hotaru**_

Ambas se encontraban gravemente heridas por el ataque del _Jester _y miraban con algo de terror que su rival no presentaba señales de cansancio y más encima podían sentir que las miraba con burla y desprecio

"¿Ya están cansadas, queridas _Senshis_?- preguntó el _Jester_, y con un par de patadas las apartó, dejándolas indefensas

En su agonía las dos Sailors se miraron con desesperación, pero un brillo especial se destacaba en su mirada. Ellas no estaban dispuestas a rendirse, no de tal ruin manera…

* * *

_**Con Monique**_

La Senshi se reía pese al mal momento que estaba viviendo. Por fin había encontrado alguien que le diera una paliza

Si contaba sus vidas anteriores era totalmente consciente de que nadie en aquellas vidas le había pegado tan cruelmente, ni siquiera sus maestras en entrenamiento. Pero ahora podía contar que al menos tenía dos costillas rotas y probablemente no podría usar su dedo _cordial_ al menos por un buen tiempo

"¿Qué pasa _Senshi_? Se había escuchado que eres la más fuerte de todas… Pero aún así estás por morir… ¡Me das pena!"- exclamó el _Jester_ de la Destrucción, mientras le daba un certero golpe en el estómago

La Sailor rodó por el piso, debido a la fuerza de la patada, mas le mostró una sonrisa amplia que irritó más al otro

"¿De qué te ríes?"- preguntó el _Jester_, ardiendo de furia

"Me río precisamente de la furia estúpida que transmites, _Jester_… ¿De qué te sirve ganar poder si te quedas centrado solamente en un sentimiento? ¿Crees que eso te hace superior a los humanos?"- dijo ella y escupió un poco de sangre

"¡Eso no te incumbe, _Senshi_!"- y lanzó una llamarada hacia la mujer

"Que cobarde… Incluso perdiste tu sentido del honor"- se rió ella y botó otro poco de sangre:- "Aprovecha de disfrutar tus últimos segundos de victoria… Ya brillan nuevas estrellas en el cielo, y no podrás llevarte mi cabeza como trofeo"- dijo Destiny, sabiendo que eso terminaría de provocar al _Jester_

Como suponía, la máscara del otro comenzó a enrojecer, manifestando la furia de su portador y concentró su energía en una gran llama de fuego, dispuesto a acabar con ella y sin importar los humanos inconscientes que había alrededor

Destiny cerró sus ojos ante el ataque del enemigo y no, no era un gesto de derrota, sino de alivio.

Y es que ella podía sentirlo. La ayuda había llegado.

"¡_Galáctica Reflect_!"- se escuchó una exclamación y una pared de cristal apareció para absorber el ataque del _Jester_, para que luego lo devolviera con el doble de intensidad, mandándolo a volar…

* * *

_**Con Raye y Setsuna…**_

Las mujeres se sorprendieron al ver unos nuevos puntos de color dorado que iban rumbo a sus compañeras

"¿Qué es esto?"- preguntó Raye

"Son quienes han ido a ayudar a sus compañeras"- se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas

Las dos Senshis del sistema solar saltaron al escuchar la voz de las recién llegadas y mucho más cuando se dieron cuenta de quienes habían llegado a su lado

"Pero sin son Sailor Tin Nyanko…"- inició Setsuna

"Y Sailor Iron Mouse…"- concluyó Raye

"Sailor Destiny y Sailor Galaxia nos convocaron para ayudar a la Princesa Serenity y sus guardianas en esta dura batalla…"- comenzó la de cascabeles

"Esperamos que en estas circunstancias podamos llevarnos bien, pese a los duros enfrentamientos que tuvimos en el pasado"- dijo la más pequeña

Mars y Plut no supieron responder a ello, pues pese a su preocupación, sentían alivio al ver que al fin no estaban _tan_ solas en esta cruel batalla

"Gracias…"- murmuró la de cabellos negros

"¿Les traigo algo para beber?"- preguntó Plut

Las recién llegadas asintieron, sabiendo que sólo estando todas las Senshis presentes podrían tener una conversación decente, aclarando puntos y, con la gracia de los dioses, encontrando puntos en común y mirando juntas hacia una misma dirección, enfrentando el nuevo rostro del Caos con una misma fuerza, un mismo corazón…

* * *

_**Con Haruka y Lita…**_

Las dos parecían comenzar a resignarse y dejar que esta batalla terminara cuando escucharon dos exclamaciones casi simultáneas

"_¡Fire Crow!_"

"¡_Alluminum Prison!_"

Los dos ataques envolvieron en primer lugar al Hearless en las alas de un ave de fuego para luego quedar confinado en una prisión de metal.

Uranus y Júpiter no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos creían. La ayuda que había prometido Sailor Destiny había llegado, pero de la manera en que ellas menos esperaban

"¿Hemos llegado tarde?"- preguntó Sailor Alluminum Siren, con rostro realmente preocupado

"No te preocupes tanto por ellas, Siren, mira que aún tenemos el enemigo al frente"- dijo Lead Crow, algo irritada

"Mmm… Entonces encarguémonos lo antes posible de esto"- dijo la de ojos celestes, con una sonrisa inocente

Lead Crow se llevó una mano a la frente. Después de tanto tiempo seguía preguntándose cómo su compañera era realmente su rival

Pero no hubo tiempo para seguir con preguntas, ya que el _Heartless_ se liberó de la prisión creada por las recién llegadas y parecía más enojado que antes

"¿Se puede saber el porqué ustedes vienen a intervenir con asuntos que son solamente de la Tierra?"- preguntó el ser, manifestando su ira

"Si fueran solamente de la Tierra, podrías haber dicho a Sailor Chaos que no interviniera en otros sistemas de esta Galaxia, ¿no crees?"- preguntó Lead Crow, enfadada

"Pero no te enfades tanto con él, Lead Crow, mira que tus líneas de expresión se manifiestan más cuando muestras tu ira"- dijo Siren, manteniendo su pose inocente

"¡Siren! ¡Te dije que esos comentarios los dejaras para cuando estuviéramos solas!"- exclamó la de cabellos rojizos, frustrada

Las Senshis malheridas no pudieron evitar sonreir pese a las circunstancias en que se desenvolvía todo esto. Era un ambiente de confianza que no era habitual en estas últimas semanas, ni siquiera entre ellas mismas, pero podían reconocer lo importante que era eso para sus vidas, y lo importante que eso sería para marcar una diferencia en el futuro

Sin embargo, aquel momento tan agradable acabó cuando, en un momento, el _Heartless_ comenzó a atacar nuevamente, impulsado por la ira que sentía por ver sus planes arruinados.

Siren lanzó un ataque acuático y Lead Crow lanzó, casi literalmente, plumas negras, tan afiladas como dagas

Los ataques fueron certeros y causaron gran daño al enemigo, por lo que éste se vio obligado a emprender retirada, no sin antes pronunciar algunas maldiciones a las recién llegadas por ser tan inoportunas, según su punto de vista

"¿Están bien?"- preguntó la de cabellos rojizos

"Sí, gracias… Llegaron justo a tiempo"- dijo Lita, acomodándose pese al dolor que sentía

"No me es fácil decir esto, pero gracias"- dijo Haruka, dejando de lado su orgullo

"No es nada"- dijo Siren, con una sonrisa gentil:- "Además, es al contrario. Sabemos, por medio de las Sailor Star Lights, que les cuesta confiar en otras Senshis que no sean del Sistema Solar, pero queremos ayudarles en estos momentos tan difíciles"

Lead Crow soltó un suspiro

"Siren, aunque sepas esas cosas, no es bueno estar diciéndolas tan de frente, ¿no crees?"- dijo

"Al contrario. Siempre he escuchado que mientras más sinceridad haya entre un grupo de amigos, o en este caso aliados, más confianza se forma dentro del grupo y…"- comenzó a replicar su compañera cuando se detuvo repentinamente

"¿Pasa algo?"- preguntó Júpiter

"No sé… Esta sensación me da mala vibra"- respondió la de cabellos celestes, poniéndose seria, como pocas veces en su vida

"Si Siren lo dice, es porque es cierto… No es normal que se ponga así"- intervino Lead Crow

Las otras asintieron, preocupadas. Si Siren reaccionó de esa manera, dejando tan de lado su faceta más conocida, era porque realmente se venía algo complicado. Sólo esperaban estar listas para recibir a su nuevo rival.

* * *

_**Con Monique…**_

Sailor Galaxia se encargaba, mientras tanto, de acomodar a su antigua maestra en una de las paredes de aquel lugar. Monique ya había despertado y sonreía ampliamente

"Si no te conociera diría que te dejaste apalear"- dijo Galaxia, con algo de severidad

"¿Qué podía hacer? Se estaban demorando mucho y estaba sola entrenando a estas Senshis, Freya. Tendré nuevamente la juventud de antes, pero a cambio este cuerpo de reencarnación no ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para soportar esta clase de golpes"- dijo Destiny, con tranquilidad

Mas, el enemigo seguía ahí, frustrado de haber sido detenido y de haber recibido de regreso su ataque aparentemente más poderoso. Lanzó nuevas esferas de fuego, las que obligaron a la de cabellos dorados a alzar un escudo potente que detuvo el ataque.

"Ya hablaré de eso después, Alcyone. Ahora deja que me encargue de este tipejo"- dijo y sacó su espada

"Claro que te encargarás de él, si me llevé todo el trabajo pesado"- le contestó su maestra, con una sonrisa amplia

"Anciana"- murmuró para ambas

"Seriota"- le replicó la otra y ambas sonrieron

"Has sido capaz de detener mi ataque, Senshi, pero sólo porque la Fortuna está de tu lado"- dijo el _Jester_, sabiendo que por esta vez no sería capaz de vencer:- "Te dejo a esa excusa de Senshi. ¡Adiós!"- y desapareció

Ambas se quedaron mudas ante la reacción del _Jester_. No era lo que ambas esperaban.

"Parece que sí le habías golpeado"- bromeó Galaxia

"Pero no es justo… Huye por miedo a ti y no a mi"- dijo Destiny, soltando algo parecido a un puchero, haciendo que ambas rieran otro rato hasta que ella se puso nuevamente seria:- "Pero me sigo preocupando de Serenity. El poder del que ella enfrenta es mucho mayor a lo que se esperaba, y no sé si tus ayudantes lograrán hacer algo en concreto"

"Mmm… Eso es cierto"- y el semblante cambió también:- "¿Irás pese a esas heridas?"- preguntó, viendo que Monique se levantaba

"Recuerda que pese a todo sigo teniendo mayor fortaleza mental que tú, Galaxia"- fue su respuesta

"Sí… Entonces yo te llevo"- y se agazapó para que la otra pasara su brazo por sobre el hombro y así partieron hacia donde estaban Serenity y las demás….

* * *

_**Con Serena y Hotaru…**_

"¡Láser de Estrella Fugaz!"

"¡Estrella de Sailor Maker!"

"¡Infierno Estelar de Healer!"

El escuchar el grito de tres ataques tan familiares hizo que Serena y Hotaru desviaran sus miradas hacia el origen de los ataques y, pese al dolor y el cansancio, no evitaron el sentir alivio ante la llegada de las Sailor Star Lights.

El ataque de las tres impactó contra el _Jester_, pero pese a ello él seguía sin mayores heridas y parecía que no se había cansado aún.

"Buenos ataques, queridas Senshis… Pero necesitarán más poder para intentar lastimarme"- dijo el _Jester_ y concentró su poder:- "En fin, por ahora me retiro, pero les dejo un pequeño regalo"- y, tomando desprevenidas a todas, lanzó su ataque, dejándolas paralizadas y con los ojos en blanco…

Al parecer, una pesadilla y una dura batalla había iniciado en el interior de sus propios corazones…

* * *

_**Con Haruka y las demás…**_

Los minutos pasaban, pero no se veía señal del enemigo

"No es por ser cobarde, pero salgamos de acá"- dijo Siren, sumamente seria

"Pero Siren, el enemigo aún no aparece"- dijo Lita

"Mejor así… Ustedes no se han recuperado aún y la energía de aquel a quien podríamos enfrentar no es la de un enemigo normal… De hecho, ciertamente es la energía de alguien que es más fuerte que Sailor Galaxia"- admitió, preocupada

Todas se sorprendieron ante la declaración de la Senshi, pero Lead Crow cargó en su espalda a Lita, pese a las protestas de ésta

"¡Lead Crow!"- exclamó Júpiter, indignada

"Júpiter… Si Siren, que es más fuerte que yo, dice que el enemigo es más fuerte que Sailor Galaxia es porque es más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotras… Y si no estamos todas en óptimas condiciones, es mejor emprender la retirada, porque no quiero que alguna de nosotras sufra daño alguno"- replicó la otra, mientras Siren llevaba en sus espaldas a Uranus, quien no se atrevió a reclamar como su compañera

Mientras se alejaban, una silueta femenina apareció de entre las sombras, lamiendo seductoramente sus labios

"¡Qué lástima! Hubiera llegado un poco antes y las hubiese tenido bajo mis pies"- dijo la _Jester_ de la Lujuria, con voz decepcionada:- "Pero ya verán que pronto serán mis juguetes también, ¿verdad que sí, mis queridos vasallos?"

En seguida los ojos de los humanos inconscientes se abrieron, pero todos poseían una mirada vacía que brillaba tenuemente al escucha la voz de la mujer y poco a poco se acercaron a ella, dominados completamente con su poder

"Ahora escuchen y háganlo bien… ¿Se han dado cuenta? Las Senshis no están para salvarlos, sólo para dominarlos y con su ayuda podremos deshacernos de ellas"- dijo, con una voz hermosa e hipnotizante.

Todos asintieron, mostrando una chispa de odio al mencionar la palabra Senshi, consiguiendo una mirada satisfecha de la _Jester_, sabiendo que pronto todos los planes de Mikaia y de Sailor Chaos darían resultado…

Oh sí… Y cuán grande sería su recompensa al conseguir eso…

* * *

_**Con Galaxia y las demás…**_

No costó demasiado al par de guerreras llegar a su destino. Sin embargo, el panorama que aparecía frente a ellas las llenó de espanto.

Serena, Hotaru y las Star Lights estaban luchando entre sí, como si no hubiese mañana. Afortunadamente, no había gente en aquel lugar, pero el entorno alrededor de ellas estaba completamente destruido…

Eso, sin considerar lo lastimadas que estaban todas

"¿Qué pasa acá?"- preguntó Galaxia, sorprendida

"Como supuse… El enemigo al que se enfrentaban Serena y Hotaru era mucho más fuerte que ellas… Y por lo visto, también de las Star Lights… Debe haber implantado algún conjuro mental; no será fácil de quebrar, pero será mejor que sea yo quien me encargue de esto"- explicó Destiny y avanzó sin la ayuda de su acompañante

"¡Destiny!"

"Si caigo inconsciente, tendrás que estar a cargo hasta que yo despierte, no importa cuanto aleguen las demás, ¿de acuerdo?"- ordenó la mayor

Y, sin esperar respuesta de Galaxia, Destiny partió a detener a sus compañeras.

Tuvo que esquivar los ataques de Maker y Healer, las que, al sentir su presencia, la tomaron como una amenaza mayor a las otras guerreras y comenzaron a atacarla.

Destiny ya estaba suficientemente cansada como para permitir que dos Senshis de _baja categoría_ intentaran detenerla, así que con la energía que aún tenía las paralizo y las dejó inconscientes, alejándolas del hechizo del _Jester_

Star Fighter y Sailor Moon enfrentaban a Sailor Saturn, quien era la que poseía la mirada más terrible de las tres. Una por una las fue deteniendo Sailor Destiny, pero esta vez sin dejarlas inconscientes, sino que rompiendo el hechizo directamente, sin mayor consideración por el pánico que sintieran al reaccionar y darse cuenta que estaban atacando a sus amigas

De hecho, la más aterrada fue Sailor Saturn, quien se dio cuenta que su guadaña estaba manchada de sangre. Retrocedió asustada, pero se encontró con el abrazo firme de Sailor Galaxia

"Tranquila"- le dijo:- "Todo esto ocurrió por una ilusión, nada más"

Pero, pese a sus esfuerzos, Hotaru comenzó a llorar, pidiendo perdón por lo ocurrido. Serena no se encontraba mucho mejor y Star Fighter estaba más preocupada por sus compañeras que otra cosa.

Destiny y Galaxia se miraron. Al parecer, el enemigo había logrado su objetivo, aunque fuera momentáneamente. Tomaron a las muchachas inconscientes y sostuvieron a las más débiles y se dirigieron a la mansión, antes que Destiny finalmente sucumbiera ante el gran cansancio que sentía…

* * *

_**Más tarde, Mansión Ten'ou**_

Siren, Lead Crow, Uranus y Júpiter ya se encontraban en la mansión, siendo atendidas por las demás Senshis, las que miraban preocupadas la clase de heridas que éstas poseían.

Mas, su terror aumentó al ver llegar a Destiny, Galaxia, Serena y las demás. Las Star Lights inconscientes aumentaban la preocupación, al igual que el rostro aterrorizado de Hotaru. Sin embargo la preocupación aumentó al ver cómo Monique, luego de dejar a Serena y destransformarse, cayó rendida en los brazos de Sailor Galaxia, quien ya había dejado a Sailor Healer en uno de los sillones

"¿Qué pasó?"- preguntó Raye, preocupada

"Luego se los explico"- respondió Galaxia, acomodando a su maestra en otro de los sillones:-"Me indicó que estaba a cargo hasta que ella reaccionara, lo que me hace suponer que no va a permitir por ahora que alguna de ustedes tome el mando, incluyéndote Serenity"- y miró a la Princesa, quien tenía su rostro gacho y avergonzado

"No es que realmente mereciera estar al mando, Galaxia… Todo esto me dejó en claro que me falta bastante para ser realmente una líder"- replicó la rubia y abrazó a Hotaru:- "Perdóname, dejé que te lastimaran más que a mi"

"Está bien… Perdón por lastimarte"- dijo la menor, mientras nuevas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos

"Ya lo dije… No es su culpa. Al parecer el _Jester_ al que se enfrentaban tenía un poder mucho mayor que ustedes y por lo visto su poder es mayormente mental… Por otra parte, no creo que mi maestra les alcanzara a dar un mayor entrenamiento mental"- y se destransformó, al igual que Star Fighter

Al ver que la Senshi tomaba su apariencia masculina, Serena se arrojó en sus brazos, con una mezcla de sentimientos

"¡Seiya! Perdona, no alcancé a darte las gracias por haber llegado y habernos salvado"- dijo, mientras el otro correspondía a su abrazo

"No importa, bombón… Me alegro haber protegido tu vida nuevamente"- replicó él, con una dulce sonrisa:- "Pero… ¿Dónde está Darien?"

Serena parpadeó… Hacía mucho tiempo que no se había preocupado de su pareja

"Cuando lo llamé por última vez me dijo que estaba bien, pero que estaba entrenando bastante para las batallas que se venían"- respondió, algo dubitativa:- "Pero hace dos semanas que no lo llamo, y como estoy acá, no creo que él pueda llamarme"

"Ah, ya veo… Entonces igual su relación está bien, ¿verdad?"- preguntó nuevamente

Las demás igual comenzaron a intrigarse por la conversación, en especial las Senshis del Sistema Solar, quienes tampoco habían visto a Serena mayormente preocupada

"Ahora que me acuerdo… Le devolviste su anillo antes de que él se fuera a Estados Unidos, ¿no es así?"- preguntó Raye

Ante la declaración todas, y en especial Setsuna, se alarmaron ante la noticia

"Sí… Es cierto"- respondió la Princesa:- "Como ya no creíamos tanto en la formación de Tokyo de Cristal, en el momento en que Darien me avisó que se marcharía nuevamente a Estados Unidos le dije que no quería seguir atándolo a un destino que capaz que nunca se cumpliría y le entregué nuestro anillo… También le dije que seguiría esperándolo, pero que si encontraba a alguien más lo iba a comprender"- y su voz pareció quebrarse, pero logró finalmente mantener la serenidad

"Serena…"- dijo Lita

"No se preocupen… En parte lo esperaba, aunque nunca creí que todas esas cosas traerían de vuelta a Chaos, ni que comenzaríamos estas batallas, incluso luchando contra nuestras propias amigas"- y una lágrima solitaria brotó de los ojos de la Princesa:- "De hecho… Si Hotaru no hubiese ido a buscar a Monique, cada una habría tomado un rumbo diferente y probablemente no hubiera habido escapatoria en contra de Chaos, ni de quien controla a los _Jesters_"- y se apartó de ellas para mirar el cielo desde la ventana

"Princesa…"_ dijo Haruka

"De cualquier manera… Sé que Darien está bien, y que las que querían estar a mi lado están acá, conmigo… No sé si podré ser capaz de vencer esta vez, pero agradezco que ustedes… Sailor Star Lights, Sailor Anima Mates y Sailor Galaxia, nos apoyen en esta batalla. Espero que así podamos al menos detener el avance del enemigo, no importando las consecuencias"- y soltó una sonrisa triste

En ese momento, Sailor Galaxia, Siren, Lead Crow, Tin Nyanko y Iron Mouse se incliaron, dejando la rodilla izquierda en el suelo. Seiya también se dio cuenta de que se trataba esta situación y volvió a transformarse para tomar la misma posición de las demás

"Princesa Serenity… Sé que hemos cometido errores graves que han dañado nuestra Galaxia, pero estamos acá para que con tu ayuda podamos enmendarnos y tomar un camino lleno de esperanza… Te pido, en nombre de todas nosotras que nos permitas acompañarte y que podamos luchar a tu lado y al de las demás Senshis en contra de nuestro enemigo… Preferimos luchar y morir a tu lado que ser marionetas de Chaos nuevamente"- dijo Galaxia

"Serena… Bombón… Digo, Princesa Serenity… Ya hemos luchado como aliadas en el pasado y quiero luchar nuevamente a tu lado, contra cualquier enemigo y ser quien ayude a mantener la luz en tu corazón, brillando siempre como la estrella más hermosa de la Galaxia"- dijo Star Fighter

"Aunque tendrás que pasar primero por mi cadáver, estrellita… Aún cuando no esté con Endymion, yo he sido su consorte por mucho más tiempo del que crees"- dijo Haruka y se acercó seductoramente:- "¿Acaso crees tener mayor seducción que yo, estrellita?"

"¡Sasha!"- exclamó la Princesa, sonrojándose violentamente

"Ah, me encanta escuchar mi antiguo nombre de tus labios, Princesa… Perdona la situación, pero tengo que recordar mi posición"- y guiñó un ojo:- "En fin, están esperando tu respuesta"- y se hizo a un lado, dejando ver las miradas perplejas de las demás Senshis

La Princesa tosió y, haciendo aparecer su traje de Princesa, comenzó su respuesta:

"Acepto… Mas, deseo que sean conscientes de que no será una batalla fácil, ni mucho menos que saldremos sí o sí victoriosas de todo esto… Por ahora, lo único que les puedo pedir es que nos ayuden a ser más fuertes y a apoyarnos en los momentos en que las cosas no salgan tan bien como esperábamos"- e hizo una leve reverencia

Todas asintieron y se pusieron de pie, contentas de que al fin lograron algo especial que nunca pensaron que iban a lograr realmente. Ser aliadas con la Princesa de la Luna era un privilegio que pocos tenían, sólo que esta vez había conciencia de que nadie sabía por cuánto tiempo iba a ser esto, ni mucho menos si esta alianza iba a ser definitivamente algo beneficioso para todos ellas…

De cualquier manera, mientras más pudieran enfrentarse a Sailor Chaos… Mucho mejor.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo…**

****Oh, recibí reviews nuevos, muchas gracias ^^

Bueno, luego de ver la reacción y no me pregunten cómo, pero pude escribir un capítulo más. El 25 está complicado, pero bueno, nada es bueno en esta vida.

Espero que hayan disfrutado y nos vemos el próximo capítulo


	27. Capítulo 25

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

_Por Mary Shirou_

* * *

Capítulo 25: Entrenamiento y corrupción

* * *

_**Mansión Ten'ou**_

Ya había pasado una semana desde el primer enfrentamiento con los _Jesters_.

Para desgracia de las Senshis, las víctimas que no pudieron salvar en esos días fueron numerosas y muchos heridos comenzaron una campaña en contra de ellas, acusándolas de no ser capaces de protegerlos. Algunos de ellos, siendo policías o de fuerzas especiales, comenzaron a declarar que las Sailor Senshis eran un grupo fuera de cualquier organismo estamental y que debieran ser perseguidas y obligarlas a entrenar como cualquier policía o soldado.

Mucha fue la molestia de las Senshis al escuchar eso, pero prefirieron mantener el anonimato y seguir entrenando en el entorno de la Mansión. Con la presencia de Taiki, pudieron reforzar el escudo existente y hacer que nadie que no quisiese un contacto honesto con las Sailors traspasase la barrera. Además, nadie que mirara del exterior podría notar sus entrenamientos.

Por otra parte, Monique aún no despertaba, lo cual inquietaba a más de una. Galaxia tuvo que encargarse de explicar todo lo sucedido en la batalla de la pelirroja y luego en cómo tuvo que intervenir rompiendo el hechizo del _Jester_ del Terror, debilitándola aún más. Luego, organizó nuevamente los entrenamientos para armonizar los poderes de las Senshis de la Tierra junto con las llegadas de fuera del Sistema Solar. Serenity y sus Sailors no se negaron, más porque sentían que no estaban en su derecho de reclamar, menos después de la cruel batalla y casi derrota que habían tenido.

Era por eso que ya a las 6 de la mañana se podía ver en el entorno de la mansión a las Senshis corriendo, lideradas por Galaxia y mientras las Anima Mates seguían a su líder, las Star Lights iban detrás y finalmente las Sol Senshis iban respirando agitadamente

"¡Vamos Serenity! ¡Sol Senshis! ¿Cómo pudieron ganar sus batallas anteriores si no son capaces de correr siquiera 3 kilómetros?"- reclamaba Lead Crow, quien, por orden de la de cabellos cobrizos, era quien acompañaba al grupo del Sistema Solar

Luego de otros crueles 12 kilómetros más, las mujeres se detuvieron y la única pausa que tuvieron fue para desayunar, pues luego Freya (Galaxia) ordenó a todas ponerse en parejas y entrenar ataques físicos y nuevos ataques con sus respectivos elementos y atributos de sus planetas regentes. Así siguieron hasta la hora de la merienda, donde pausaron otros quince minutos y luego continuaron hasta la hora de almorzar

"Rayos… Pensé que Monique era la exigente"- murmuró Lita, mientras comía

"Eso es porque mi maestra consideró no sobre exigirles hasta que yo llegase"- intervino Galaxia, paralizando a la castaña:- "Aún no están al nivel, pero las circunstancias están obligando a que endurezca el entrenamiento"

"Pero… SI estamos siendo tan criticados por la gente de la ciudad… ¿Realmente merecen ser protegidos?"- preguntó Haruka, seriamente

Todas la miraron como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

Galaxia suspiró

"Si nos rigiésemos por los códigos humanos, claro que no, no valdría la pena… No lo merecerían"- respondió, seriamente

Ahora, todas las miradas se dirigieron a su actual líder, más sorprendidas

"Sin embargo…"- prosiguió, sin hacer caso a las miradas:- "Aún cuando ustedes sean _humanas_ gracias al don de la Reina Serenity, ustedes en primer lugar son _Senshis_. Guerreras bendecidas por los dioses para proteger a toda la Creación y no solamente a los humanos… Y el juramento oficial de las Senshis incluye eso"- y mostró un tatuaje que tenía en su hombro izquierdo, con una runa que ninguna de ellas pudo identificar:- "Esto me lo gané después de batallar contigo, Serenity, y representa a las personas que han perdido su orgullo de ser Senshis, y no quiero que alguna de ustedes se gane en el futuro este símbolo de deshonor, así que peleen, no tanto por la gente a quien protegen, sino porque han hecho un juramento y deben ser tan leales a él como a sus propios ideales"

"No te preocupes tanto por ese signo, Freya… Cuando logres tener tu honor de Senshi de regreso se te desvanecerá automáticamente, al igual que a tus compañeras"- se escuchó una voz débil desde la puerta

Todas exclamaron felices al ver a la Senshi del Destino despierta y mirándolas con su usual ironía, la que se manifestó automáticamente

"Sé que no están felices porque esté despierta, pequeñajas, sino porque creen que les daré un entrenamiento más liviano que mi querida aprendiz"- y sonrió ampliamente:- "Para su desgracia, puedo notar el gran cambio en sus auras y en su confianza, así que, mi querida alumna, puedes seguir con tu tratamiento"

Y, para horror de todas, ambas estrecharon con fuerza sus manos

"¿No sabes que me carga escuchar los llanteríos?"- preguntó Freya, con una sonrisa irónica

"Sí, pero siempre tendré tu medicina para después de entrenamiento"- y miró a Haruka y Lita:- "Además, para tu fortuna, esas dos me las llevo porque me encargo de ellas personalmente"

"Si es así, de acuerdo"-y miró a sus alumnas con una mirada maliciosa

"¡Pero Destiny! ¡Soy tu princesa, no puedes dejarme en manos de ella!"- reclamó Serenity, haciendo un puchero

"Mala suerte… Tienes más músculos, tienes más resistencia y tu energía está a mayores niveles que cuando te mandé a combatir… Bien, Princesa, estarás un tiempo más bajo el cargo de Freya antes de estar a mi cargo, por lo que deja de berrinchear como una niña y anda a entrenar"

Serena la miró duramente por un momento, pero al ver que no provocaba sentimiento alguno en la pelirroja, se hizo a un lado y ante los gritos preocupados de sus compañeras, salió del comedor, dando un portazo al salir

"Fuiste dura con ella"- comentó Galaxia

"Ella debe entender que no puedo tener tantas personas a mi cargo, en especial si formo líderes… Está destinada a ser la Regente de esta Galaxia, pero en primer lugar debe ser un buen soldado que proteja a su pueblo; si no es capaz de recibir órdenes, tampoco será capaz de darlas"- dijo Monique, seriamente:- "Si en tres días no aparece a entrenar, tendré que relevarla de sus deberes de Senshis y aprenderá solamente a actuar como Princesa, con la diplomacia y la elegancia que debe poseer, sin poder llevar armas ni poderes aparte del Cristal de Plata, eso… Para que le avisen"- e indicando a Haruka y Lita que la siguieran, salió también de la habitación

No hubo de esperar tal plazo, pues, avisada por sus Senshis, Serenity apareció.

Durante los días siguientes, la Princesa no se atrevió a mirar a la cara a las dos maestras, pero realizó su mayor esfuerzo y tuvo que ser forzada a alimentarse y descansar para no sobre exigirse, pero aparte de ese hecho, las cosas iban relativamente normales en la mansión Ten'ou, aunque estaban lejos de ser las óptimas para prepararse a una batalla…

* * *

_**Mansión Kai'ou**_

Mientras las aliadas de Serenity entrenaban incansablemente, las traidoras, las Elementales y los _Jesters_ tampoco dejaban de entrenar

Quizás de todos, el _Jester_ del Terror era el más furioso con el resultado de la batalla. De los tres fue el que más heridas tenía, aunque no los hubiese mostrado en un principio, y lo único que ansiaba era tener de vuelta sus fuerzas para derrotar a Sailor Destiny. Tal era su furia, que ni siquiera Flare intentó reclamar su primacía en derrotarla

Mikaia miraba satisfecha cómo el virus creado por Amy y Hertha ya estaba listo y comenzaba a ser experimentado en ciertas personas con gran éxito. Además, los _Heartless_ y los _Jesters_ seguían atacando y las Senshis intervenían lo menos posible, aunque de todas maneras no lograban detener su avance.

Quizás la única por la que existía mayor preocupación era por Amy. Era cierto que la peliazul había ganado algo más de fuerza y tenía mayores habilidades con su elemento. Sin embargo, sus ojos perdían cada vez más brillo y cada vez hablaba menos, como si estuviese desconectándose de la realidad.

Michiru, junto con desarrollar a plenitud el manejo de las aguas, también había logrado la flexibilidad y la capacidad de manejar el tridente, el cual se suponía que debía manejarlo al ser éste el arma oficial de los Reyes de Neptuno. Además, no había rechazado las invitaciones a conciertos y presentaciones y con su control sobre el sonido había conseguido manipular a gente importante de la ciudad, reforzando así el cuestionamiento hacia las Sailor Scouts

Mina estaba ya casi lista para su estreno en televisión. Había sido un esfuerzo gigante de parte de Luna, Michiru y Azariel de controlar sus impulsos infantiles y convertirla en una mujer más refinada y aparentemente más madura – ni siquiera ellas podían asegurar eso. Habían arreglado su cabello, controlando el _frizz_ y dejándolo más moldeable para que cualquier peluquero hiciera maravillas en ella.

Ahora, solo faltaba crear la situación para revelar la identidad de las Senshis y luego…

Luego hacer reinar el Caos en la Tierra…

* * *

_**Días después…**_

Todo hacía ver que sería un día normal para la gente común. Gente que no tenía que preocuparse por monstruos, sucesos atómicos, guerras o desastres naturales. Si el mal aparecía, podían contar con el apoyo de las Sailor Senshis…

O al menos eso querían seguir creyendo…

Más de uno prendió su televisor para escuchar las primeras noticias del día, junto con los mensajes estimulantes de las estrellas más prometedoras de la televisión.

Sin embargo, todos se sorprendieron al ver a una atractiva rubia de ojos azules, de piel blanca y músculos definidos, mostrarse a la televisión presentando un nuevo producto, que según la _voz en off_ iba a revolucionar todo lo ya conocido

"A continuación nuestra nueva animadora, Minako Aino"- presentaron

La rubia se acercó a la cámara y con una sonrisa tranquila – dentro de lo que podía aparentar-, comenzó su diálogo

"Estoy segura que más de alguno de ustedes tiene problemas para levantarse, ¿verdad?... El día se nos hace frustrante, nos enojamos con cualquier cosa…"- y se acercó a la pantalla:- "A mí también me ocurría eso… Claro, hasta que me presentaron esto"

Tomó en sus manos un frasco de color verde con letras negras que leía abiertamente _Pump It Up_. Abrió el frasco y sacó unas cápsulas de color gris con puntitos verdes (que estando de cerca se podían ver claramente).

"Una de mis amigas me recomendó estas pastillas… Y me asusté bastante con el nombre de ellas, pero luego de probar una y dejar que sus efectos entraran en mí, me sentí en la gloria. De verdad, si miraran el cómo era antes y cómo soy ahora notarían claramente la diferencia…"

Al instante, ante las palabras clave de la rubia, apareció una foto de ella, demacrada y sumamente delgada, con un cartel que decía "3 meses atrás" y una foto radiante de ella, supuestamente del día anterior

"… Y bueno, tal fue el efecto en mí que pensé: _¿cómo no entregar yo misma este dato?_, así que aquí estoy para ofrecerles este producto, que será sumamente beneficioso para todos ustedes. Ahora sólo me queda presentar al Doctor Hiwada para demostrarles porqué esta fórmula tiene la garantía de salud para todos ustedes… Con ustedes el Doctor Hiwada"

A continuación un científico de aparentes 50 o 60 años apareció en pantalla para mostrar gráficos y testimonios del efecto del remedio, para que luego Mina apareciera nuevamente frente a la pantalla para invitar a todos los televidentes a comprar el producto. Finalmente, la _voz en off_ presentó el precio el cual llamó de inmediato la atención, pues parecía no ser tan caro como muchos pensaban. La modelo se despidió y el espacio terminó para dar paso a un programa matinal, de aquellos que se veían todos los días…

* * *

_**Momentos después**_

"¿Crees que haya resultado?"- preguntó la rubia a Luna, algo preocupada

"No lo sé, pero para ser tu primera vez en televisión luego de mucho tiempo resultó bastante bien"- le respondió la pelinegra, con una sonrisa satisfecha

Mina se acomodó en un sofá _bergere_, mientras bebía un sorbo de jugo

"Bien, en ese caso hemos dado el primer paso para que al fin los planes de nuestra Señora comiencen a dar resultados"- y sonrió levemente, sabiendo que no podía soltar tan pronto su máscara

Luna asintió, con una sonrisa más oscura y ambas salieron para comunicar sus avances al resto del equipo…

* * *

_**Mansión Kai'ou**_

En una de las habitaciones de la mansión se encontraba una especie de laboratorio, tan solo iluminada con luces de neón, donde se encontraban unas 5 o 10 personas acostadas en camillas, completamente dormidas, conectadas a unos tubos donde se veían líquidos de diferentes colores. Algunos parecían dormir plácidamente, mientras otros se quejaban constantemente de diferentes pesadillas, de las cuales no podían despertar

En otra parte de la habitación, habían diferentes especies de animales, los que estaban encerrados en jaulas, y de plantas, que pese a la oscuridad parecían bien cuidadas y que crecían con normalidad

En el centro de la habitación, en tanto, se encontraban Amy y Hertha, ambas concentradas en la producción del microchip que iría insertado en las cápsulas de _Pump It Up_

"Es increíble que luego de tanto intentarlo al fin tengamos resultados"- dijo Hertha, con una sonrisa satisfecha

"Sí, fue sólo cuestión de concentrar y reunir nuestros pensamientos y estudios para lograr esto"- dijo Amy, con voz monótona, casi llegando a ser robótica

"Y con esto conseguiremos la obediencia completa de la humanidad a los deseos de nuestra _Señora_"

Y, mientras ambas sonreían siniestramente, uno de los sujetos de experimentación reaccionó y se acercó a ellas, hasta quedar al lado de la peliazul

"Y dime, Richard, ¿qué es lo que ves en nuestro futuro?"- preguntó Amy

Una de las luces brilló más de lo habitual, mostrando el rostro de Richard, uno de los antiguos portadores de los Cristales Arcoiris. Parecía estar consciente de todo, pero en el brillo de sus ojos se notaba la influencia del chip que había sido insertado en su cerebro. Aparte de eso, su cuerpo y su apariencia eran _normales_

"Veo el fin de las Senshis que han dado la espalda a la _Señora_… Y el fin de Serenity… Y finalmente, el Reino de la Tierra en gloria y majestad, por toda la Eternidad…"- respondió, casi automáticamente

Hertha se acercó a él y acarició su cabeza, como si fuese una mascota

"Buen chico… Y siendo tú, nos ayudarás a alcanzar esto, ¿verdad?"

"Sí…"

* * *

_**Mansión Ten'ou**_

Destiny miró hacia el horizonte, preocupada

"¿Sucede algo?"- se escuchó la voz de Galaxia

La pelirroja apuntó al cielo

"¿Puedes percibir algo?"- replicó Monique, con su voz neutra

La de cabellos cobrizos se concentró para intentar comprender lo que señalaba su maestra. Sin embargo, luego de intentarlo incluso forzosamente, no consiguió nada

"No siento que haya algo raro"- dijo, finalmente

"Ese es el problema, Freya, no hay nada raro y a la vez, si cualquier elemental estuviera aquí, podría decir fácilmente que no puede contactarse con su elemento"- sentenció Monique

La otra parpadeó, confundida

"¿Acaso te lo digo con figuritas? No pensé que hubieras retrocedido tanto"- insistió, comenzando a enrabiarse:-"Freya, el no tener contacto con los elementos significa que en el exterior de esta burbuja Chaos está tomando ventaja y ésta es demasiado grande"

Finalmente la otra comprendió, asintiendo lentamente

"Entonces… ¿Qué ha estado haciendo Endymion con sus generales?"- preguntó Galaxia

"No lo sé… Quizás es hora de ir a averiguarlo"- respondió la mayor:- "Ante cualquier pregunta, regresaré pronto"- y desapareció

Freya suspiró

"No importan las reencarnaciones, ni incluso si ella parece más joven que yo… No cambia"- y miró al cielo:- "¿Por qué me dejaron viva, si ella sigue igual?"- se lamentó y entró a la mansión, dispuesta a continuar el entrenamiento a las Senshis

* * *

_**Área de los Shittennou**_

Monique se dejó caer entremedio del entrenamiento de los Shittenou con Endymion y justo se apartó antes que un par de ataques elementales la alcanzaran de lleno

"¡Qué crees que haces!"- reclamó Malachite, airado

"Comprobar si me recibían de buena manera, sino para reclamarles"- respondió la pelirroja, sin vergüenza

Luego, miró a Endymion

"Disculpa que interrumpa tu entrenamiento… ¿Pero no has notado algo extraño en el ambiente de tu planeta?"- preguntó

El príncipe negó con la cabeza

"En un principio me dolía algo el corazón, pero en estos días no he sentido absolutamente nada…"- y miró al General de mayor edad:- "¿No será…?"- y endureció su mirada

Neflyte salió en defensa del peliblanco

"Majestad, no podíamos permitir que lo que sucediera en la Tierra interrumpiera su entrenamiento, sólo por eso llegamos a ese punto"- dijo

Monique meneó la cabeza, en claro gesto de controlar su ira

"Bueno, al menos sé por qué los elementos no se contactan con las Senshis… Pero a la otra, sin importar la manera, avísenme"- y miró a Darien:- "No se enfade tanto, Majestad, sino estaría sufriendo ya las consecuencias de la corrupción que está viviendo el planeta"

"¿Consecuencias?"- preguntó el Príncipe

"Cada persona en este mundo está corrompiéndose, Majestad. No sé cuál es el propósito de Sailor Chaos en esto, ya que si quisiera, iría a enfrentar a Serenity y destruiría todo a su alrededor sin importarle nada"- respondió Monique:- "Sin embargo, al parecer pretende algo mucho más grande y es por eso que su planeta está en mayor peligro de lo que sospechábamos"

Darien se quedó unos momentos en silencio, meditando las palabras de la Sailor. Los Guardianes, en tanto, aguardaban alguna señal del Príncipe, como si temieran que fuese a cometer alguna locura.

"Pero… ¿Las Senshis serán capaces de enfrentarse solas a eso?"- preguntó, no sólo preocupado por su amada, sino que por sus compañeras

Lacrois lo miró a los ojos para luego negar con la cabeza, con un claro gesto de pesimismo

"No estoy segura de ello, Majestad"- respondió, con voz cansada:- "Ha habido traiciones en el grupo y he tenido que pedir ayuda a otras Senshis de la Vía Láctea…"

El brillo de los ojos del príncipe la hizo detenerse… ¿Acaso veía temor en ellos?

"Eso quiere decir que las Sailor StarLights también están aquí, ¿verdad?"- preguntó, bruscamente

Dudosa, la Senshi asintió

"No necesitamos su ayuda"- dijo Darien, fríamente

"No es si _deseas_ su ayuda o no. Lamentablemente, no podemos caer en sentimientos bajos para decir que no _necesitamos_ su ayuda porque las fuerzas de Sailor Chaos nos dejan en una desventaja que puede incluso poner en grave riesgo a Serenity"- insistió ella, con toda la firmeza que podía transmitir en el momento

Las miradas de ambos se enfrentaron nuevamente, como hacía unos meses atrás y, al igual que en esa ocasión, Monique venció en voluntad al Príncipe, sólo que esta vez le costó bastante.

"Sólo… No quiero a Seiya cerca de Serena, ¿queda claro?"- y se volteó:- "Malachite, necesito entrenar más fuerte aún"- y comenzó a alejarse de Destiny

El aludido y los otros Generales se quedaron de piedra al ver la seriedad del Príncipe de la Tierra. Al parecer, la _provocación_ de la Sailor fue más que suficiente para entusiasmarlo más.

"Generales… Que Endymion no cometa ninguna tontería"- ordenó, para luego desaparecer sin esperar la respuesta de los otros

* * *

_**Con las Senshis…**_

Monique regresó justo en el momento en que Galaxia recibía ataques potentes de las Starlights, cosa que no le habría extrañado si no hubiese sido porque vio una pizca de miedo en su alumna. Se concentró en la energía presente y no le gustó para nada lo que sintió en el aura de las presentes, por lo que hizo aparecer un escudo delante de ella y su compañera, la cual detuvo el ataque.

"¿Se puede saber qué significa esto?"- preguntó, con voz siseante

Las guerreras notaron de inmediato que el haber visto esa escena la Sailor del Destino se había enfadado a más no poder. Sin embargo, Star Fighter atacó sin pensarlo dos veces, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja… No fue suficiente, pues esquivó rápidamente la técnica y _voló_ hasta su atacante para propinarle un buen golpe en el estómago, dejándola casi inconsciente y no permitió que las demás Senshis se acercaran a ayudarle

"Voy a repetir una vez más"- repitió y puso su pie sobre la espalda de Fighter:- "¿Qué significa esto?"- y esta vez su voz era totalmente demandante de respuestas

Las Senshis se quedaron en silencio, por lo que Destiny hizo aparecer sus mejores armas delante de ellas, dispuesta a atacar.

Luego, se dio cuenta que no estaba Serenity… Y que la barrera que había cuidado la mansión estaba por resquebrajarse.

"Última oportunidad antes que comience a dejarlas en un hospital de por vida… ¡Qué demonios ocurre aquí!"- y utilizando su escudo se interpuso delante de Galaxia

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Setsuna respondió

"Esta mujer"- y apuntó a Galaxia:- "Estuvo a punto de matar a Serenity con su técnica. Ella apenas esquivó, pero se asustó tanto que salió corriendo fuera de la mansión y, como la principal defensa estaba construida por tu poder, bueno, usó el Cristal de Plata para romperlo y… eso"

Una vena apareció en la frente de la Creadora y todas las presentes se dieron cuenta que tanto Galaxia como ellas mismas habían cometido un grave error.

"Les doy dos horas para que encuentren a Serenity y la traigan de vuelta acá. Si no lo consiguen, seré yo misma quien le diga a Sailor Chaos dónde están"- dijo, con la voz más fría que un témpano

"¿Qué has dicho?"- preguntó Galaxia

"Sólo lo repetiré una vez más. Si no encuentran a esa irresponsable de Serenity en dos horas, recordaré mi promesa de ser neutra en las batallas de Luz contra Corrupción y diré el lugar donde están ubicadas. Al fin y al cabo, no tengo nada que me ate realmente a este mundo, por lo que puedo dejarlo a su suerte si se me da la gana. Me harté de sus niñerías, en especial de las de aquella _princesita_ que sale huyendo a la primera oportunidad"- y se volteó para salir:- "Las esperaré en la Torre de Tokyo… Tengo algunas cosas de las cuales encargarme yo misma"- y se marchó

Las demás se quedaron ahí, atónitas

"Creo que ahora sí podemos decir que estamos en problemas"- dijo Lita, parpadeando aún llena de confusión

No hubo respuesta, sólo bastaba con las miradas de terror de las demás para comprobar sus propias palabras…

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

****Bueno, sí, abrupto el final, pero ¿qué esperaban? Sólo esta semana las musas regresaron a mi xD

Holis ^^

En primer lugar, quiero agradecer los más de diez mil hits que ha recibido esta historia. Gracias a todos por su paciencia y por dedicarle un tiempo a leer esta locura... Bueno, creo que luego de este capítulo estamos de acuerdo que sí es una locura, ¿no? xD

Para las fans de Endymion, al fin apareció, para variar celoso de Seiya... Como que aún no es consciente de lo de Haruka/Sasha, ¿ne?

Para los que quedaron confundidos con esto de que en verdad la batalla de Luz contra Caos es en verdad Luz contra Corrupción, créanme, el próximo capítulo intentaré explicar algunas cosas... Más de alguien quedará sorprendido.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, son siempre bien apreciados y nos vemos el próximo capítulo

Mata ne!

P.D.: Hacía tiempo q no escribía una nota de autor tan larga xD


	28. Capítulo 26

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

_Por Mary Shirou_

* * *

Capítulo 26: En búsqueda de Serenity, parte I

* * *

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

"_Sólo lo repetiré una vez más. Si no encuentran a esa irresponsable de Serenity en dos horas, recordaré mi promesa de ser neutra en las batallas de Luz contra Corrupción y diré el lugar donde están ubicadas. Al fin y al cabo, no tengo nada que me ate realmente a este mundo, por lo que puedo dejarlo a su suerte si se me da la gana. Me harté de sus niñerías, en especial de las de aquella princesita que sale huyendo a la primera oportunidad"- y se volteó para salir:- "Las esperaré en la Torre de Tokyo… Tengo algunas cosas de las cuales encargarme yo misma"- y se marchó_

_Las demás se quedaron ahí, atónitas_

"_Creo que ahora sí podemos decir que estamos en problemas"- dijo Lita, parpadeando aún llena de confusión_

_No hubo respuesta, sólo bastaba con las miradas de terror de las demás para comprobar sus propias palabras…_

* * *

_**Tiempo actual**_

Pasaron algunos minutos más y pronto las Senshis se dieron cuenta de que Monique hablaba en serio: Si no hallaban a la Princesa en el plazo establecido, sería totalmente capaz de abandonar su misión ya que nada la ligaba en realidad al destino de la Tierra. Mas, eran totalmente conscientes de que si no conseguían eso, la mayor no sería la más perjudicada.

Sin Destiny, las Senshis estaban más que perdidas

"Mars. Tú y Setsuna realizarán las labores de búsqueda energética. Para eso tienen sus habilidades"- comenzó a comandar Haruka, con voz firme

Era tal el tono, que ninguna de las dos se atrevió a cuestionar la orden

"Júpiter, asumo que estarás a cargo del primer grupo, junto a los Three Lights, ¿verdad?"- continuó la de cabellos cortos

"Sí"- dijo la castaña

"Galaxia, supongo que estarás con tu grupo"- siguió, sin esperar más respuesta

"Sí. Creo que es más seguro así"- respondió Galaxia

"Bien. Hotaru, tú vas conmigo"

"Pero…"- y sin continuar con su pensamiento asintió ante la mirada expectante de la líder de las Outers:- "_Espero que Monique no cometa ninguna locura_"- pensó

"Bien, nos encontramos en la entrada de la Torre diez minutos antes del plazo que nos ha establecido Destiny… Por el bien de todas"

Todas asintieron y separaron sus caminos, con tal de encontrar a la Princesa de la Luna…

* * *

_**Con Serenity**_

Lo único que hacía era correr.

Desde que sintió aquel ataque de pánico por el ataque realizado por Galaxia, lo único que tenía en su mente era huir, huir de todo lo que la aterrorizaba en aquel momento. No le interesaba Sailor Chaos, el destino de la Tierra… A momentos incluso no sentía remordimiento en absoluto por abandonar a Darien…

Lo único que deseaba era ser una mujer normal, sin todo el peso que sentía a momentos en sus hombros…

Tan concentrada iba en ella misma, que no se dio cuenta de las dos siluetas que la miraron pasar

"Bien… Miren quién ha pasado por aquí"- dijo una primera voz

"Una aprendiz de Princesa… Sola y desprotegida"- dijo la segunda voz

"Si conseguimos atraparla, nuestra Señora estará sumamente feliz"

Y, con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios, Mina y Luna salieron en persecución de la huidiza Princesa…

* * *

_**Con Monique…**_

Una figura imponente se mostró detrás de la Sailor del Destino, la cual ya se encontraba en la Torre de Tokyo

"¿Quién lo diría? La propia Destiny llamándome para _conversar_"- se escuchó su voz, fría y burlona

"No estoy con ganas de tus juegos, Chaos"- dijo Monique, hastiada:- "Sólo te llamé para recordar _viejos tiempos_"

Chaos, sorprendida, dejó su forma similar a la de la Princesa Lunar para tomar su forma verdadera: alta, piel pálida, similar a la de un espíritu, cabellos largos de color negro, ojos azabaches, con tintes rojos en su centro, la cual vestía un traje negro con bordes plateados. No usaba tiara, pero una estrella negra de ocho puntas adornaba su frente.

"No sabía que tuvieras tan buena memoria"- dijo, y esta vez su voz estaba cargada de nostalgia

"A lo largo de estos meses he ido recobrando mis recuerdos. Además, si no hubiese sido yo, mi heredera también estaría cargando con mis recuerdos… Y con las memorias de todas las que se han decidido a aceptar esta carga"- y la propia voz de Monique se escuchaba cansada, cargada de recuerdos

Chaos miró la ciudad no con la habitual mirada de desdén, sino que con la de compasión.

"Y henos aquí, dos peones del Creador, permitiendo que el Destino siga su curso"- dijo, con algo de ironía

"No sabía que te habías dejado corromper para eso"- replicó la otra, con algo de dureza

"¿Qué esperabas? La Corrupción siempre parece desear a Void y a mi como sus marionetas preferidas"- y se rió amargamente

Ante la mirada dura de Destiny, Chaos suspiró y miró hacia la distancia

"Sé por qué me has llamado realmente… Sentí el poder del Cristal de Plata sobrepasándote. Ahora la Princesa debe estar corriendo desesperada, ¿no?"

La pelirroja soltó un bufido y miró hacia la misma dirección de su compañera

"Sí, Serenity está cometiendo demasiados errores en poco tiempo. En momentos no creo que sea capaz de enfrentarte, pero si no reacciona ahora, es mejor que te deje el camino libre…"

"Aún lamentas lo de tu madre en esta era, ¿verdad?"

La aludida sintió un escalofrío recorrerla

"Perdona, pero a veces es difícil controlar a mis marionetas…"

"Ya… da lo mismo"- y la miró a los ojos:- "Lo que quiero ahora es una respuesta. De ella, dependerá mi decisión final"

Caos la miró con algo de confusión

"¿Y de qué se trata?"

"Verás… Cada ciclo vital en los Universos tiene en sí la esencia de nosotras. Cosmos, Void, Némesis, Chronos y nosotras usamos nuestros elementos para dar vida a lo que puede ser un gran Vacío en la Creación. Juntas mantenemos ese equilibrio la mayoría del tiempo, hasta que Void o tú destruyen para renovar o mejorar lo creado. Sin embargo, ahora no buscas la destrucción total o dominar las fuerzas que protegen al Planeta, sino que buscas el dominio total de todo lo Creado… Algo que sólo se le está permitido a un Corrupto cuando al fin puede tener dominio de una Dimensión"- y penetró con su mirada el alma de su compañera:- "Dime… ¿Acaso se te ha permitido esto acá?"

El silencio reinó por unos momentos y la pelirroja supo que no encontraría una respuesta coherente… Al menos por el momento

* * *

_**Con el equipo de Haruka**_

La Senshi del viento corría delante de su compañera. Ambas se dirigían a la parte oeste de la ciudad y no podían sentir nada, tanto de Serenity como de Monique

"¿No has percibido nada aún?"- consultó a su compañera

Hotaru negó con la cabeza

En eso, unas sombras salieron delante de ellas. Eran Royal Neptune junto a unos esbirros de Chaos

"¿Qué quieren?"- preguntó la rubia

"Venus nos informó de su princesita escurridiza. Supuse que la estarías buscando y, como puedes notar, no lo pienso permitir"- respondió la de cabello aguamarina, con una sonrisa ladeada y sacó su tridente:- "¿Lista para jugar?"- y, sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a atacar

"_Rayos_"- pensó la rubia

"_Ojala que las demás puedan encontrarla_"- pensó Hotaru mientras comenzaba su ataque

* * *

_**Con Galaxia y las Anima Mates**_

A comparación del otro equipo, ellas no parecían muy afortunadas en estos momentos, pues los _Jesters_ del Terror y la Destrucción estaban al frente de un equipo de _heartless_.

"Vaya"- dijo el Jester de la Destrucción, con una sonrisa burlesca:- "Pero si es la aprendiz de Destiny con más marionetas para jugar"

"Y ustedes deben ser los _Jesters_ que nos mencionó Galaxia y Destiny"- dijo Lead Crow, haciendo aparecer un látigo de fuego oscuro

"Oh"- habló el Jester del Terror, con ironía:- "Pareciera que están más interesadas en combatirnos que en encontrar a su Princesita"

"Eh, creo que debería contradecir sus palabras, disculpen"- dijo Alluminum Siren, con gentileza

"¡Siren!"- reclamó su compañera

"¿Qué? Si lo que están diciendo es una mentira, ¿cómo podría permitir eso?"- replicó la peliceleste, ingenuamente

"Se me olvida que pese a todo no ha cambiado tu esencia de niña tonta"

"Pero es que… Ellos dicen que queremos combatir, cuando la verdad es que sí queremos encontrar a Serenity… Además, creo que todo esto nos ha servido para algo, ¿no crees?"- y sonrió

En efecto, al estar enfrascadas en su discusión, ni ellas ni sus enemigos se dieron cuenta que Galaxia junto a Tin Nyanko y Iron Mouse habían escapado dejándolas solas a cargo. Todos parpadearon confundidos, hasta que el _Jester_ de la Destrucción comenzó a reírse a carcajadas

"Vaya, sólo dos juguetes para satisfacer mi ira, qué lástima"- dijo, mientras soltaba un leve rugido

"Bueno, tendremos que jugar con ambas hasta que clamen de terror"- reclamó su _hermano_, con una sonrisa siniestra

Al ver eso, ambas Senshis parecieron querer retroceder, pero el rostro de Siren se veía sumamente tranquilo, tanto así que llegó a preocupar a Lead Crow de si no había perdido un tornillo

"Siren… Recuerda que la última vez tuvimos que huir"- recordó

La otra pareció no hacerle caso. Sonrió con autosuficiencia e hizo aparecer unas dagas creadas con su poder

"¿Siren?"

"La otra vez fue porque había demasiada gente y mucha de ella se encontraba en peligro… Ahora tenemos plena libertad de acción…"

Ante eso, Lead Crow sonrió ampliamente, haciendo que el látigo de fuego ardiera más

"Oh, comprendo… ¿Entonces hacemos competencia?"

La sonrisa de la otra se enanchó

"Aunque, como siempre, vas a salir perdiendo"

"Eso lo veremos"

Y, ante las miradas confundidas de sus enemigos, las dos Senshis más poderosas de la Vía Láctea luego de Sailor Galaxia, se lanzaron al ataque con todo su poder

[N. de A.: Uh-uh… Alluminum Siren y Lead Crow están hablando en serio… Tengan miedo, mucho miedo :D]

* * *

_**Con Júpiter y las StarLights**_

La Senshi del Trueno intentaba alcanzar la velocidad de las Star Lights, pero era casi imposible, pues las guerreras parecían moverse más allá de la velocidad del sonido y, aunque Galaxia las había estado entrenando, parecía no haber sido suficiente.

En un punto, no obstante, pareció que las tres Senshis tuvieron compasión de ella y se detuvieron. Mas, no era compasión hacia Júpiter el que las hizo detener.

A su alrededor se encontraba el _Jester_ de la Lujuria, mirando el grupo con fingido interés, y un grupo de _Heartless_ y esbirros, todos ellos listos para obedecer las órdenes de la mujer

"De todas las Senshis a las cuales me podrían haber enviado, me mandaron al más aburrido"- y miró a Star Fighter que la miraba con dureza:- "O quizás no"- y sonrió maliciosamente

"¡Bruja! ¡Abre paso!"- exclamó Healer

"¿Bruja?"- preguntó la mujer, con ironía:- "Brujas son aquellas que tienen una fealdad que va de acuerdo con lo que sus almas reflejan, por ejemplo…"- y se acercó sutilmente a Júpiter para tomarla de la barbilla:- "Su aparente fuerza física no es más que la apariencia de su espíritu, indomable, con una fuerza que va más allá de lo que cualquier mortal puede tener, pero eso mismo la hace ver fea en comparación a otros…"

La Senshi del Trueno intentó moverse de su sitio, pero ya fue tarde para ella. La magia de la _Jester_ ya estaba actuando sobre ella

"¡Júpiter!"- exclamó Star Healer

"¿Qué… Pretendes?"- preguntó la aludida, con voz ronca

Y, por la sonrisa del enemigo, pudo descubrir con certeza que sea lo que fuese que estuviera planeando, no sería nada bueno en lo absoluto…

* * *

_**Con Raye y Setsuna**_

Las dos Senshis que se habían quedado en la mansión Ten'ou se encontraban con una concentración absoluta, mediante la cual buscaban conseguir encontrar aunque fuese una pista sobre la Princesa perdida. No obstante, por más que se esforzasen, no hallaban ni siquiera un rastro de dónde se podría hallar

"Vamos, Serena… ¿Dónde estás?"- murmuraba Mars, mientras se concentraba en el fuego sagrado que había sido transportado desde el templo Hikawa hasta su locación actual

En tanto, Plut se hallaba absolutamente concentrada intentando penetrar mentalmente en las Puertas del Tiempo y las del Espacio, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, sentía cómo se le cerraban las puertas a tal punto que en un momento no pudo siquiera intentar abrirlas.

"¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?"- murmuró, llena de preocupación

"¿Qué importa el saber el cómo hemos llegado a este punto?"- replicó Rei, exasperada:- "Lo importante es que tenemos que encontrar a nuestra Princesa antes que nuestros enemigos lo hagan. Con lo inestable que está, quizás qué puede llegar a hacer"

Ante aquella declaración, los ojos de Setsuna se agrandaron, recordando la última vez en que Serena se había transformado en Senshi y en el desastre que pudo haber ocurrido de no haber estado Monique ayudándola… Era cierto que en cierta forma Serenity había estado aprendiendo a manejar su propio equilibrio entre Luz y Caos, sin embargo, si había sido capaz de huir justo en el momento en que parecía más madura y más fuerte… ¿Quién podría decir si no era capaz de perder nuevamente el equilibrio y luchar ciegamente como ocurrió en aquella batalla tiempo atrás?

"Debemos hallar algún indicio de dónde puede estar, urgentemente"- dijo Setsuna, con la voz más calmada que pudo expresar.

"Sí, por su propio bien y el de la Tierra"- dijo Mars

Ambas volvieron a concentrarse y a buscar casi al punto de desesperación el lugar donde podría encontrarse la Princesa a la cual tanto añoraban…

* * *

_**Con Serenity**_…

Luego de un largo tiempo, Serenity finalmente se detuvo, cansada.

Hacía ya mucho rato había abandonado la ciudad y se encontraba en medio de un bosque frondoso, incluso más que el que se encontraba en las inmediaciones del Templo Hikawa. Por la posición del Sol pudo notar que no había pasado tanto tiempo y se sorprendió al percatarse de que había logrado llegar tan lejos en tan poco tiempo.

Le dolían las piernas y le costó un gran esfuerzo no moverse de su puesto cuando al fin pudo sentir las presencias que se acercaban a ella. Le eran familiares, pero a la vez sabía bien que no eran aliadas las que estaban llegando

"¿Qué quieren?"- preguntó, con la voz más firme que pudo controlar

Al oír la pregunta, las dos figuras que habían estado persiguiendo a Serena salieron a la luz. Eran, tal como ella suponía, Mina y Luna y tuvo que reprimir un gruñido, pues de todas las que podrían haber salido en su persecución eran las que ella menos deseaba ver.

"¡Vaya! Si es la consejera de pacotilla que cambió de bando y mi fotocopia barata que se cree linda, justo lo que más quería"- dijo, con sarcasmo

"Como si nosotras quisiéramos estar contigo…"- siseó Luna

"Además, con la formación que tengo ahora, debería decir que tú eres el clon malvado"- dijo Mina, moviendo su cabello con naturalidad

"¿Qué quieren? Porque si no me van a entretener, desearía que se apartaran de mi camino"- y, dejando totalmente de lado su _dulzura_, las miró con una chispa de enojo

Ante la provocación, las dos Senshis se transformaron y se pusieron en posición de combate

"Venimos para llevarte ante nuestra Señora…"- inició la pelinegra

"Bueno, si es que antes no hemos acabado contigo"- concluyó Aino, con una sonrisa autosuficiente

Esta vez, la Princesa no pudo evitar un gruñido y bufó exasperada

"Siempre lo mismo, no importando qué… '_Te buscamos Princesa, para acabar contigo'_ o _'Queremos el poder del Cristal de Plata'_ ¿Será posible que ustedes sean más originales que eso o tendré que esperar un Milenio para que alguien al fin haga algo único? ¡Ah, cierto! En el futuro está Diamante, qué fastidio"- y sacó su broche imperial:- "Combatiría contra ustedes sin transformarme, pero como han terminado de arruinar mi día, serán ustedes quienes _intenten_ entretenerme… _¡Cristal Imperial, transformación!_"

La luz del Cristal de Plata se intensificó pese a la Corrupción que intentaba derrotarle y permitió a la Princesa transformarse en gloria y majestad a su siguiente nivel de transformación. Se cabello plateado resplandecía, mientras que una armadura similar a la de Sailor Galaxia rodeaba su cuerpo, con la diferencia que estaba hecho de mitrilo, moldeándose perfectamente a su cuerpo. Sus hombreras eran totalmente de metal, al igual que sus guantes, los que le llegaban poco más debajo de su codo. En lugar de las botas tradicionales, calzaba grebas de mitrilo y en su frente, en lugar de la tradicional tiara, lucía una corona con otro fragmento del Cristal, en forma de luna. Finalmente, en lugar de aparecer el tradicional cetro, la espada de Cristal de Plata finalmente se hizo presente, y un escudo de plata cubría ahora su brazo izquierdo.

Si se pudiera resumir la impresión de las otras dos, se podría decir que finalmente se manifestaba por primera vez la nueva Emperatriz de la Alianza Lunar…

* * *

**Fin del capítulo…**

Y no reclamen que fue muy corto xD

Holis

Bueno, el hecho que los capítulos sean más cortos implica que hayan actualizaciones más seguidas :P

Supongo que a más de alguno se le vino la canción del Impero de Star Wars al ver la nueva transformación de Serena. Como no soy buena dibujando, espeor que a alguien se le ocurra la idea de dibujarlo, se le agradecería bastante

Saludos, gracias por los reviews y nos vemos el próximo capítulo ^^


	29. Capítulo 27

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

_Por Mary Shirou_

* * *

Capítulo 27: En búsqueda de Serenity, parte 2

[Advertencia: doble sentido y peleas matrimoniales… O algo así, así que no digan que no avisé]

* * *

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_Esta vez, la Princesa no pudo evitar un gruñido y bufó exasperada_

"_Siempre lo mismo, no importando qué… 'Te buscamos Princesa, para acabar contigo' o 'Queremos el poder del Cristal de Plata' ¿Será posible que ustedes sean más originales que eso o tendré que esperar un Milenio para que alguien al fin haga algo único? ¡Ah, cierto! En el futuro está Diamante, qué fastidio"- y sacó su broche imperial:- "Combatiría contra ustedes sin transformarme, pero como han terminado de arruinar mi día, serán ustedes quienes intenten entretenerme… ¡Cristal Imperial, transformación!"_

_La luz del Cristal de Plata se intensificó pese a la Corrupción que intentaba derrotarle y permitió a la Princesa transformarse en gloria y majestad a su siguiente nivel de transformación. Se cabello plateado resplandecía, mientras que una armadura similar a la de Sailor Galaxia rodeaba su cuerpo, con la diferencia que estaba hecho de mitrilo, moldeándose perfectamente a su cuerpo. Sus hombreras eran totalmente de metal, al igual que sus guantes, los que le llegaban poco más debajo de su codo. En lugar de las botas tradicionales, calzaba grebas de mitrilo y en su frente, en lugar de la tradicional tiara, lucía una corona con otro fragmento del Cristal, en forma de luna. Finalmente, en lugar de aparecer el tradicional cetro, la espada de Cristal de Plata finalmente se hizo presente, y un escudo de plata cubría ahora su brazo izquierdo._

_Si se pudiera resumir la impresión de las otras dos, se podría decir que finalmente se manifestaba por primera vez la nueva Emperatriz de la Alianza Lunar…_

* * *

_**Tiempo actual…**_

Serenity miraba a sus contrincantes con frialdad notando con algo de diversión que una chispa de miedo se manifestaba en ellas.

"¿Qué? ¿No que querían llevarme ante su Señora?"- preguntó, con sorna:- "Parecen estatuas aterradas de sólo verme así"

Ante la tentativa, Mina sacó su cadena. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, no tenía corazones como era lo habitual, sino que estaba hecho con eslabones con forma de rosas, las cuales poseían espinas

"Tampoco estoy de paciencia para aguantar tu palabrería, _Princesa_, así que te llevaré ante mi Señora, lo quieras o no"- y lanzó su cadena para intentar acertar a Serena. Sin embargo, la de coletas apartó con gracia el ataque.

"Bonitas espinas, lástima que no entiendas el significado de poseer una cadena así"- habló la princesa, con superioridad y, sin esperar respuesta de la otra, se lanzó al ataque, lanzando una certera patada que mandó hacia atrás a la Senshi de Venus

"No sabía que habías mejorado tanto tu potencial físico"- dijo Luna y sacó su cetro, en cuya punta se hallaba una garra de gato: - "Veamos qué haces contra esto"- y, acto seguido, comenzó a atacar a su rival.

Para sorpresa de la princesa, Luna era capaz de lanzar ataques certeros que ella apenas lograba esquivar. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, e invocando el poder de la espada de Cristal de Plata, comenzó a contratacar, intentando romper con la concentración de su oponente.

"Peleas bastante bien, _gatita_"- dijo Serena:- "Sin embargo, no puedo dejarte vencer"

"Quiero ver cómo lo intentas, _princesita_"- dijo Luna

Y, sin dar más paso a diálogos, ambas continuaron con su ataque, dejando poco espacio para que la guerrera de Venus pudiera intervenir…

* * *

_**Con Haruka…**_

Mientras Hotaru tenía que valer de todas sus habilidades para detener a los _heartless_, Haruka y Michiru estaban enfrascadas en una batalla de grandes proporciones, la cual estaba causando gran daño a su alrededor

"_Neptune Violin Tide_"- exclamó la guerrera de Neptuno, haciendo aparecer su violín

Ante la creciente oleada, Haruka esquivó el ataque a gran velocidad

"¿Atacando con tu violín, Michiru? Eso es bajo para cualquier músico decente- dijo la rubia, con una sonrisa divertida:- _Space Sword Blaster_ – contratacó, utilizando su sable

Michiru, con gracia, esquivó el ataque, aunque no con tanta distancia como su otrora compañera

"Y tú sigues con tu espada que, aunque ha cambiado de forma, sigue tan oxidada como tú. Yo, en tanto, tengo nuevos trucos"- e hizo aparecer su tridente:- "_Neptune Trident Tsunami_"

Una gran ola apareció de la nada, no sólo con la intención de dañar a Uranus, sino que a Saturn también

"¡Hotaru, cuidado!"- exclamó la rubia

La de cabellos negros ni siquiera se inmutó

"_Saturn Dark Shield_"- susurró la menor y un escudo envolvió a las dos, impidiendo que el ataque marino penetrara en él; es más, absorbió el ataque y pronto una marea oscura atacó tanto a los _Heartless_ como a la misma senshi de Neptuno, mandándolos lejos

El escudo despareció, dejando a una Uranus sorprendida y a Hotaru más tranquila

"¡A la otra podrías utilizar esa habilidad antes!"- exclamó la rubia, furibunda

"Monique me indicó que esto no lo puedo usar siempre, porque desgasta más mis energías"- replicó la más joven, con tranquilidad:- "Además, aunque estas sombras hayan caído, aún te queda rival"- y apuntó a Michiru, quien parecía no verse mayormente afectada con el ataque

La de cabellos cortos suspiró, hastiada

"Claro, y más encima me dejas juguete… ¿Monique no te ha dicho que hagas siempre las cosas bien?"- reclamó

"Ah, pero también me dijo que dejara a los demás _divertirse_"- y sonrió:- "En fin, te dejo con ella. Quiero encontrar a nuestra Princesa antes que algo realmente malo ocurra"- y, sin esperar respuesta de las otras dos, partió raudamente sin rumbo fijo

"Te han dejado sola y más encima sé que no encontrarán a la princesita tan pronto"- dijo la Senshi de Neptuno, con una sonrisa irónica

"No lo sé… Hotaru tiene buenas percepciones, deberías recordarlo"- y se puso nuevamente en guardia:- "Por otra parte, ella tiene razón, realmente me _divierto_ pateando tu bonito trasero"

La peliverde la miró con disgusto

"Podría jugar, pero con algo que valiera más la pena que tú"- dijo, con desprecio

"Oh, ya me he dado cuenta cuán mala memoria tienes… Hacía poco podías _gemir_ mi nombre con absoluto placer… Pero en fin, ahora provocaré _gritos_ de dolor que me harán _deleitarme_"- y sonrió sádicamente

Ahí Kai'ou no supo qué decir u opinar, pues antes que pudiera reaccionar, Haruka ya estaba frente a ella, lista para acabar con ella le fuera posible.

* * *

_**Con Lead Crow y Alluminum Siren**_

[N/A: Ya era hora… quería llegar aquí]

"¡20!"

"¡22!"

"¡Los mataste con un tiro, no vale!"

"Pero son dos, por lo tanto igual cuenta"

"¡Argh!"

A diferencia de lo que podía opinar cualquier estratega, la situación de Sailor Lead Crow y Sailor Alluminum Siren no era de una gran desventaja. No sólo estaba el hecho de tener un poder tan solo un poco inferior a la misma Sailor Galaxia (bueno, si Destiny no pedía ayuda extra a Phi y Chi, lo cual dudaban), sino que el entrenamiento con su superior y Destiny había provocado en ellas un incremento en el poder que podían aplicar a sus habilidades. Ninguna de ellas lo había reconocido abiertamente, pues la rivalidad entre ambas llegaba a ese punto, pero el haberlo ocultado durante tanto tiempo también tenía sus ventajas

"¡Fire Soul Crow!"- exclamó la de cabellos cobrizos, lanzando un pájaro de verde

"¡Alluminum Ice!"- gritó la otra, lanzando dagas de aluminio cubiertas por hielo

Ambos ataques dieron certeramente en sus respectivos blancos, haciendo que los últimos _heartless_ cayeran heridos.

Ahora sólo quedaban los _Jesters_, quienes miraban con algo de sorpresa que ninguna de ellas tuviera signos de real cansancio

"¿Qué nos miran así?"- preguntó Alluminum Siren, con inocencia fingida

"Si creían que Galaxia y Destiny eran las más poderosas, lamento decirles que estaban muy equivocados…"- dijo Lead Crow, con una sonrisa tranquila:- "Aunque reconozco que patear sus traseros será más difícil, mas no imposible"

"Al menos reconocen nuestra superioridad"- dijo el _Jester_ del Terror, con superioridad

Sin embargo, el _Jester_ de la destrucción sólo soltó un gruñido y se lanzó en contra de Alluminum Siren, quien le esquivó con facilidad. La mujer, al ver que el de cabellos de fuego estaba dispuesto a combatir contra ella, hizo aparecer su arma y comenzó a contratacar rápidamente, cosa de evitar ser lastimada. Lead Crow, en tanto, se puso frente a su respectivo oponente e hizo aparecer su látigo, lista para el combate.

"Sigues dispuesta a combatirme… Quizás con tu compañera podrías intentar hacerme daño realmente, pero no dejaré que otra _perra_ me lastime"- e hizo aparecer su propio látigo, el cual desprendía pequeñas llamas de fuego

"Lástima… Quizás si marco tu rostro de bonita manera podrás calmarte, ¿ne? Porque por mi parte… No voy a permitir que Siren sea la única en vencer su batalla"

En efecto, la de cabellos celestes llevaba bastante bien su batalla. Quizás era por el nivel de ira que tenía su oponente, o porque la Senshi sabía manejar bien este tipo de situaciones; el hecho era que Siren llevaba clara ventaja sobre su oponente y no parecía estar dispuesta a perder esa ventaja.

Por otra parte, Lead Crow no se dejó estar y comenzó a combatir contra el _Jester_, usando sus mejores movimientos, mas el guerrero era más veloz y parecía tener mejor control sobre sus emociones. Golpes de látigo llegaron a ambos combatientes, pero ninguno de ellos parecía querer retroceder ante la habilidad del otro. En más de una ocasión las armas se hacían inútiles al cruzarse, pero en el momento de dar golpes de puño y patadas, la mujer parecía tener ventaja.

"Peleas bien, para ser un agente de _Chaos_"- dijo la de cabellos cobrizos, con una sonrisa

"¿Agente de Chaos?"- preguntó el _Jester_:- "Creo que confundes las cosas… Estar con Chaos es algo más parecido a tener una _alianza estratégica_. Mi verdadera _mistress_ no tendría que haber llegado a estas consecuencias si no fuese por Serenity"- y se mordió la lengua:- "Ups, creo que me he pasado"

"¿Alianza estratégica? ¿No sirves a Chaos?"- preguntó Siren, acercándose pues ya había noqueado a su rival.

"Ah, palabras, palabras…"- y, en un santiamén, el _Jester_ se apartó de Lead Crow para tomar a su compañero caído:- "Harían bien en olvidar lo que dije… Ya saben, las palabras se las lleva el viento…"- y sonrió divertido:- "Hasta la próxima"

"¡Espera!"- gritó Lead Crow

Sin embargo, los _jesters_ habían desaparecido. Mas, esa no era la única sorpresa que se les tenía preparado para aquel día, pues se dieron cuenta que, a diferencia de las otras ocasiones que habían combatido contra los _heartless_, estos permanecieron ahí y, para terror de ellas, lo único que había desaparecido de sus cuerpos era la sombra que los cubría y sin ella pudieron percatarse de algo horrible…

… En esa ocasión lucharon contra humanos…

… Humanos que servían a Chaos y a esa misteriosa _mistress_…

… Y, lo peor de todo, ahora esos humanos estaban muertos.

"Dioses, qué hemos hecho…"- murmuró Siren, aterrada.

[N/A: Lo siento, no debía haber terminado así… ¿o si?]

* * *

_**Con las StarLights…**_

El _Jester_ de la lujuria mantenía capturada entre sus brazos a Sailor Júpiter, mientras que las StarLights combatían contra los _heartless _que seguían apareciendo.

"Vamos, Júpiter… Tú sabes que no eres un ser no deseado, sólo te queda desaparecer y le harás un favor tanto a tu Princesa y las otras Senshis como a nosotros…"- dijo el _jester_ al oído de la de cabellos castaños

La única respuesta fue una lágrima y luego una técnica de agarre que la mandó volando

"¿Y a quién debería importarle eso?"- preguntó la Senshi, con ira

"¡Júpiter!"- exclamó Star FIghter

"Vamos… ¿Creían que las tonteras de esa bruja iban a afectarme tanto? ¿Y qué si soy fea? Al menos tengo más neuronas que ella y Venus juntas"- y sonrió más tranquila

"Sin embargo igual te afectaron"- dijo Maker, con preocupación

"Es triste que te recuerden de vez en cuando las cosas que jamás alcanzarás"- y el brillo de sus ojos se apagó un poco para luego tomar más fuerza:- "Pero si viviera sólo para alcanzar lo improbable… Con razón hay tanta depresión en este mundo, ¿no creen?"

Las otras suspiraron, aliviadas. Sin embargo, aún tenían un ejército de _heartless_ que derrotar… Y lo peor aún, que seguían apareciendo.

"_Star Sensitive Inferno_"- exclamó Healer, apartando a un gran grupo frente a ella

"_Star Serious Laser_"- exclamó Fighter, a la izquierda de la de cabellos plateados

"_Star Gentle Uterus_"- exclamó Maker, a la derecha de Healer

"_Júpiter Supreme Dragon_"- finalizó Júpiter, a la espalda de la primera

El círculo de _heartless_ se redujo, y en esta ocasión ya no aparecieron más de ellos, por lo cual comenzaron a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo

"Qué desperdicio"- dijo la _jester_, con indiferencia:- "Ensuciarse las manos solamente para conseguir una victoria entre pocas… Y lo peor de todo, ¿qué harán cuando descubran la verdad?"- y comenzó a elevarse

"¿La verdad?"- preguntó Maker

La mujer iba a contestarles cuando uno de sus aretes resplandeció. Cerró sus ojos para recibir un mensaje y luego los abrió, brillantes de malicia

"La verdad es tan relativa, ¿no? Lástima que no podré quedarme aquí para ver su reacción. Nos veremos en otra ocasión"- y sin esperar a que sus contrincantes reaccionaran, ésta desapareció

Los _heartless_, en tanto, se quedaron inmóviles esperando que las Senshis comenzaran a atacarles, algo que les pareció sumamente extraño.

"Vaya… Es como si no tuvieran voluntad sin su _master_"- dijo Fighter y se dispuso a combatir

En eso, sonó el intercomunicador, el cual contestó Júpiter

"¿Encontraron a Serenity?"- preguntó

"¡No!"- se escuchó la voz desesperada de Lead Crow:- "Pero por todos los dioses, no acaben con los _heartless_"

Ahí las Senshis se miraron confundidas

"Lead Crow, los _heartless_ son enviados por el enemigo, ¡hay que acabarlos!"- dijo Fighter, con cierta ira

"Sería así si fuesen los que combatimos con anterioridad… Pero estos son humanos, _reales_ humanos"- replicó del otro lado la Senshi

En eso, se percataron que los _hearless_ a los cuales habían derrotado no habían desaparecido, sino que se había esfumado su manto de sombras y reveló a seres humanos, los cuales se encontraban sin vida.

"¿Humanos? Son… ¿Seres humanos?"- preguntó Júpiter, con consternación…

* * *

_**Con Destiny y Chaos**_

Las dos Senshis creadoras habían escuchado por medio del transmisor de la senshi del Destino la verdad de labios de Lead Crow

"Vaya… Hasta que _ella_ hizo su movimiento"- murmuró Chaos, con algo de diversión

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso los _jesters_ y los _heartless_ no son creaciones tuyas?"- preguntó Destiny, con sorpresa

La de cabellos negros miró a su contrincante, casi a punto de comenzar a reírse

"Destiny… Me conoces de eras. ¿Crees que yo iba a ensuciarme las manos para crear criaturas así? Sin embargo, aquella a quien le concedí mi ayuda usó de inmediato sus conocimientos para dar vida a estos seres, utilizando conocimientos antiguos que sólo pueden provenir de este mundo"- respondió, con la mayor tranquilidad posible:- "Sin embargo, me preguntaste algo y creo que con lo que han descubierto podré contestar sin remordimientos"- y se acercó a ella, delicadamente.

A diferencia de cualquier otra ocasión, Destiny se sintió incómoda al sentir la presencia de su compañera, mucho más al notar que la acariciaba suavemente la barbilla. Mas, no podía retroceder, pues parecía envuelta en una especie de hechizo.

"A diferencia de ustedes, yo no sólo escucho a los dioses creadores sino que también a los corruptos. Dependiendo de la oferta que me entreguen, puedo dejar de lado mi aspecto de _niña buena_ y comenzar una nueva guerra. Sin embargo, al notar la serie de errores de la Reina Serenity y de la misma Princesa, me han permitido intervenir, a cambio de muy poco, si lo vemos con frialdad…"- y se apartó un poco, consciente de la reacción que su compañera iba a tener

"¿Y cuál… cuál fue tu precio?"- preguntó Destiny, con nervios

"Bueno, ya que lo preguntas… Tendré el dominio completo de esta dimensión y de las Senshis que jugarán conmigo por la eternidad, incluyendo, obviamente, a la nueva Cosmos y ti"- y sonrió llena de dicha

"A… ¿A qué te refieres?"- insistió la pelirroja

"Es obvio… Cronos está fuera de mi alcance, probablemente muerta… Némesis, es más marioneta de los dioses que todas nosotras juntas y Void… A Void sólo se le llamaría en caso que realmente se necesite crear de nuevo este Universo; en cambio ustedes…"- y su sonrisa pasó a una maliciosa:- "Sé bien que se te ha sido encargado que la Princesa Serenity se convierta en Sailor Cosmos; por lo tanto, tendré una rival por la eternidad, con derecho a luchar una y mil veces una batalla que ya está perdida de un principio"

Mientras explicaba esto, la mujer se paseó por el lugar, sumamente tranquila

"¿Y yo? ¿Cómo entro en tu juego?"- insistió Destiny, airada

"¿Tú? Tú serás mi más preciado tesoro, asegurando por la eternidad un destino a mi favor… Y, obviamente, usando cuantas veces tu real habilidad, aquella que te hace más humana que todas nosotras juntas"- y su sonrisa se amplió

"¡Nunca usaría eso a tu favor! ¡Menos si te has corrompido hasta este punto!"- e intentó zafarse del hechizo

"Teniendo a Serenity a mi lado me aseguraré eso, Destiny, y contigo a mi lado, puedo desafiar la voluntad y el destino que los dioses me impongan. Contigo, Destiny, tengo la victoria asegurada"

"No si Serenity no está aquí… ¡Y no vendrá!"

"Sí, sí, como tú digas. Las Senshis son débiles, humanas. Si ustedes se rinden, aun cuando combatan mil batallas se levantarán como las reales marionetas que son y seguirán combatiendo. Serenity, convirtiéndose en Cosmos, me asegurará eso. Y tú, en tanto, estando a mis pies como debió ser siempre, jugarás con sus destinos tal como yo te lo comande… Al principio rechazarás la idea, claro está, pero luego lo disfrutarás incluso más que yo…"

_¡Boooooooooooom!_

Los vidrios del piso se destrozaron por completo, mientras Destiny aparecía en su traje de Senshi, lista para combatir

"Entonces tendrás que buscar a mi próxima encarnación, porque yo no estoy dispuesta a entregarme… Ni mucho menos entregaré a Serenity"- y sacó su espada:- "No quería llegar a esto, pero transfórmate, Chaos, pues te derrotaré aquí y ahora"

Chaos sonrió. Sabía que Destiny reaccionaría así.

"No, no me interesa"- y comenzó a desaparecer:- "Pero cuando se te dé la gana, te estaré esperando… Y sé que eso será cuando tanto la humanidad como tus tan preciadas Senshis pierdan la esperanza. Ahí vendrás a mí, y ocuparás el lugar que te corresponde…"- y despareció

Sin embargo, la ira de Destiny no desaparecía, sino que parecía expandirse hasta alcanzar una segunda explosión, la cual terminó de llamar la atención a los despistados transeúntes de la ciudad de Tokyo

* * *

_**Con Serenity**_

_¡Booooooooooooooooooom!_

La explosión provocada por la Senshi del Destino se vio hasta el punto en que se encontraba la princesa combatiendo contra Luna.

"Vaya"- dijo Luna:- "Parece que tu _maestra_ está de mal humor"- y sonrió burlescamente

"Supongo que realmente está enojada"- respondió la rubia, molesta:- "Me temo que tendré que dejar la batalla hasta aquí, sino la mitad de la ciudad desaparecerá"

"¡Aún no hemos terminado!"- gritó Venus

"_Lunar sleep_… Buenas noches"- y, con un movimiento de su mano, hizo dormir a las dos sin mayores problemas:- "Supongo que ahora sí me he ganado un problema"

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

[N/A: Vale la pena esperar uno más, se los aseguro]

* * *

Notas de autora a la velocidad de la luz

Holis ^^

Sí, para los que sí tienen mi cuenta de MSN, estoy retirada del mundo por estos días y realmente... Tomo aire fresco y ¡chan!, capítulo nuevo xD

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, son un buen estímulo para la imaginación. Mis musas son algo traviesas, pero en fin, cuando se alimentan bien hay resultados inmediatos.

Para los ansiosos, ya estoy escribiendo el capítulo 28, sólo espero que puedan disfrutarlo de buena manera

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que puede ser pronto o algo lejano... Ustedes me ayudan

¡Saludos!


	30. Capítulo 28

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

_Por Mary Shirou_

* * *

Capítulo 28: Reacciones, consecuencias, castigos.

[N/A: El nombre iba a ser otro… Pero creo que va mejor con este xD]

* * *

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

¡Booooooooooooooooooom!

_La explosión provocada por la Senshi del Destino se vio hasta el punto en que se encontraba la princesa combatiendo contra Luna._

"_Vaya"- dijo Luna:- "Parece que tu maestra está de mal humor"- y sonrió burlescamente_

"_Supongo que realmente está enojada"- respondió la rubia, molesta:- "Me temo que tendré que dejar la batalla hasta aquí, sino la mitad de la ciudad desaparecerá"_

"_¡Aún no hemos terminado!"- gritó Venus_

"_Lunar sleep… Buenas noches"- y, con un movimiento de su mano, hizo dormir a las dos sin mayores problemas:- "Supongo que ahora sí me he ganado un problema"_

* * *

_**Tiempo actual**_

Hotaru, quien seguía en búsqueda de Serenity, pudo ver a poca distancia de ella la explosión ocurrida en la Torre de Tokyo. En un principio, supuso que sería Chaos atacando, hasta que pudo percibir con fuerza la presencia de Destiny en la escena… Y ningún rastro de Chaos

Y, lo peor de todo, era que Chaos no se percibía por ningún lugar dentro de este plano.

"Rayos… ¿Tan enfadada está?"- y detuvo su carrera:- "La Princesa me perdonará, pero por el bien de la humanidad tendré que controlar a Monique… No quiero saber qué consecuencias puede traer esto"

Y, en eso, pudo ver claramente una segunda explosión, con más intensidad

"¡Mierda! ¡No puede estar reaccionando así!"- y tomó dirección a la Torre:- "De verdad, perdónenme chicas, pero debo detener a esta mujer"- y aumentó su velocidad

* * *

_**Con Destiny…**_

Ya hacía un par de minutos que Sailor Chaos había desaparecido del plano, mas la Senshi del Destino aún no podía controlar el poder que había liberado. Sabía que eso no podía quedar impune para las personas, en especial con el miedo habitual a terroristas, extraterrestres y todo lo que fuese ajeno a sus vidas pacíficas.

¿Cómo Chaos pudo alterarla así? El escuchar su voz atrayente, seductora, el sentir la energía de la otra tratando de _intimar_ con ella hacía que se le erizaran los vellos de la piel.

Una tercera explosión ocurrió, sin embargo ésta fue claramente más suave que las otras dos, todo por el intento desesperado de controlarse.

"¿En qué rayos estará pensando Chaos? ¡Ni Serenity ni yo somos marionetas!"- y sonrió ladeadamente:- "Aunque ahora puedo comprender porqué la _princesita_ estaba tan molesta"

En eso, sintió una presencia familiar a su lado

"Vaya… Debías estar buscando a Serenity"- dijo a la recién llegada

"Si no era yo, Saturn habría venido primero"- se escuchó la voz de su pupila, Galaxia, intentando bromear un poco:- "¿Y esto?"- preguntó, mirando a su alrededor

"Ah, tuve una _agradable_ conversación con Chaos, ¿sabes? Y ahora puedo comprobar que sí, está chalada del todo"- y un nuevo escalofrío provocó otra explosión, la cual no pudo hacer gran daño, pues Galaxia había extendido un escudo alrededor de las dos.

Lamentablemente, el efecto de ataque lastimó a las dos con quemaduras leves.

"¡Pero descontrolarte así!"- insistió la de cabellos dorados:- "Ambas hemos combatido contra Chaos en más de una ocasión, pero tú nunca habías llegado a este punto"

"Lo sé, lo sé… Y deberías irte de aquí si no quieres que llegue a matarte, en serio"- y sonrió tristemente

"¡Ni loca! Eres mi maestra, no algo que se desecha cuando a uno se le da la gana"- y acarició con ternura la mejilla de Monique, la cual se tensó ante el contacto:- "¿Tan grave es?"

Las mejillas de la pelirroja se enrojecieron fogosamente

"Ya te dije, Chaos está definitivamente loca… No es algo con que quieras lidiar siempre"- y escupió como si hablase de una maldición:- "Aun así, Freya, vete cuanto antes"

"¡No lo haré, no importa cuánto insistas!"- y en lugar de acariciarle, la abrazó fervientemente

La calidez del corazón de la Senshi comenzó finalmente a calmar el corazón de la mayor, haciendo que la tensa presencia que cubría aquel piso de la Torre de Tokyo comenzara a desaparecer.

Ninguna de las dos se percató que un segundo abrazo rodeaba a Monique, hasta que pudieron escuchar la voz de la recién llegada, sorprendiendo a las dos.

"No importa el problema… Ya tenemos suficientes problemas con los _jesters_ y con quien quiera que sea quien los controla, ¿no crees?"

Ambas abrieron los ojos y se percataron que la voz provenía de Hotaru, quien las miraba con afecto.

"Sí, ya me basta con querer ver el rostro de Serenity cuando se dé cuenta que este poder era sólo mío"- y Monique sonrió con un brillo de travesura en los ojos

"Créeme, si el entrenamiento ha servido de algo, ella ya se dio cuenta de eso"- dijo Hotaru

"Espero que así sea, pues honestamente no quiero explotar frente a ella"- dijo la pelirroja

En eso, sintieron ruidos de pasos que se acercaban hacia ellas. Trataron de sentir alguna presencia que les hiciera distinguir si era una Senshi o un agente de Chaos (o de quien estuviera con ella), pero al no sentir energía alguna, se percataron de que se trataban de humanos comunes y decidieron salir de escena, no fuera que quedara en evidencia su participación en los hechos…

* * *

_**Con Serena…**_

La Princesa, ya cansada y con claros deseos de estar nuevamente en su cama, abrigada y descansando, corría con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas en dirección a la Torre de Tokyo. Sin embargo, el cansancio la hacía tropezar y en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de caer, pero su instinto la hizo continuar su camino.

Mas, no pudo darse cuenta que su cansancio era de tal magnitud que corría al paso de un humano promedio, por el que más de alguien pudo percatarse de su presencia. Muchos la fotografiaron con sus celulares y otros tantos intentaron grabar su voz por medio de grabadoras.

Cuando por fin pareció que iba a caer, unos brazos firmes la sostuvieron para luego cargarla tal como si fuese una novia. De un salto, su _salvador_ la apartó de la multitud y la llevó a las alturas de un edificio.

Serena se dejó envolver en el abrazo de su protector y abrió los ojos para ver de quién se trataba,

"¡Haruka!"- exclamó, más aliviada, para luego percatarse de las heridas que ésta poseía:- "¿Qué te sucedió?"

La de cabellos cortos sonrió ladeadamente

"Ah, Michiru se puso celosa de que haya regresado a ser tu consorte… No puedo darte otra explicación coherente"- contestó, con voz coqueta

"¡Hey! ¡Aún…!"- y ante el pensamiento de lo que iba a decir, se puso completamente roja

"Sí sé, aún no hemos intimado"- complementó la otra, con tono coqueto:- "Y no es que no estuviera dispuesta a acogerte cuando quisieras"

Si era posible, la princesa se puso aún más colorada

"De cualquier manera, tengo la misión de llevarte en este mismo instante donde está Destiny, donde sea que esté ahora, pues realmente está enojada contigo… Y, bueno, con quien sea que se haya enojado, así que mejor nos vamos, ¿no crees?"

Serena asintió con algo de timidez.

"El único problema es que estoy realmente cansada"- admitió, aún avergonzada

"Bueno, no creo que tenga problema en llevarte en mis brazos"- replicó su acompañante, con una sonrisa divertida

"¿Segura? No quiero ser una carga"

"Yo creo que la misma Monique querrá replicarte eso"- y se encogió de hombros al ver que la Princesa se apenaba ante la declaración

"Como sea… Me… ¿Me podrías llevar?"- preguntó, con debilidad

Su acompañante asintió y se dejó envolver nuevamente en el abrazo de su protectora para movilizarse hacia donde se sentía la energía de su maestra, aunque claramente parecía estar más tranquila que antes…

* * *

_**Con Monique…**_

Las tres Senshis se detuvieron en uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, desde donde se podía ver claramente el efecto del descontrol de la Senshi del Destino. Carros de bomberos, la policía y medios de comunicación rodeaban el edificio, mientras cientos de curiosos rodeaban a los investigadores, intentando averiguar qué provocó tanto caos en esos momentos.

"Creo que sí dejaste un desastre"- dijo Galaxia

"Deja de declarar lo obvio"- dijo Monique, con algo de molestia

"Pero… ¿Qué te hizo estallar así?"- preguntó Hotaru

Monique pareció pensar por unos momentos si responder o no. Sin embargo, respondió lo más calmada posible

"Sailor Chaos estuvo ahí… En su verdadera forma"

Sus compañeras se quedaron inmóviles por un momento

"¿Qué?"- preguntó la menor

"No me hagas repetir lo que ya declaré"- replicó la pelirroja

"Pero… ¿De qué hablaron?"- preguntó la de armadura dorada

"Varias cosas… Pero sólo algunas de ellas podré contarles apenas estemos reunidas…"- y miró a su pupila:- "Freya, ordena a las demás que nos reunamos en la mansión Ten'ou lo antes posible"

La rubia asintió y dio rápidamente la orden de regresar a casa, y que si encontraban a la Princesa en el camino, tanto mejor.

"Ella está conmigo"- se escuchó la voz de Uranus

"Perfecto. Retenla firmemente y no dejes que se aleje"- dijo Hotaru, con tono molesto

"No te preocupes"- se escuchó la voz de Serena:- "Voy voluntariamente"

"Bien, aunque sabes lo que te espera"- replicó Monique

"Lo sé"- y se cortó la comunicación

Las tres suspiraron y tomaron fuerzas para comenzar el camino a casa. Al fin y al cabo, ya era hora de darse un buen descanso

* * *

_**Mansión Ten'ou, horas después…**_

El grupo de Senshis se encontraba reunido en el salón principal de la mansión. Todas miraban con rostro serio a la Princesa, la que se encontraba en medio de ellas.

"No sé qué esperan de esto, si sé que me van a castigar"- dijo Serena, con tono fastidiado

"Creo que aún no te has dado cuenta de las consecuencias que han traído tus acciones, Princesa"- dijo Raye, con tono serio

Serena parpadeó, pues era sumamente extraño que su mejor amiga la tratara con tanta seriedad. Luego miró el rostro de las demás y se dio cuenta de lo realmente grave que era la situación.

"Chicas…"- intentó comenzar para relajar la situación

"Nada de _chicas_, Serenity"- intervino de inmediato Monique:- "No sólo desobedeciste la orden de entrenar y, además, te das a la fuga, dejando en evidencia tu huida a las agentes de Chaos y de quien demonios esté con ella. Provocaste una serie de hechos que evidenció nuestra presencia a humanos normales, quienes sólo nos habían visto de lejos"

"De hecho… Si no la hubiera sacado de la multitud, probablemente ella me habría llamado por mi nombre"- dijo Haruka

"¡Hey!"- intervino la Princesa:- "Las explosiones las provocó Monique y si yo no podía correr más rápido fue porque me estaba enfrentando con Luna y Royal Venus hasta que vi la explosión"

Haruka se acercó y le dio una bofetada que resonó en toda la sala

"¡Deja de lloriquear como la niña que dices que quieres dejar de ser!"- exclamó, con ira

La Princesa se acarició la mejilla lastimada, mientras contestaba

"¿Y quién te dice que quiero continuar con esta batalla? Todo se ve absurdo, mucho más cuando hemos visto que los famosos _heartless_ en realidad son personas, personas inocentes que fueron encantados por Chaos, o por quien sea que está con ella"

Muchas se estremecieron al escuchar las palabras de su protegida, pero Monique pareció no inmutarse

"Sí, son personas inocentes, aparentemente encantadas con algún hechizo creado por alguien que aparentemente posee los conocimientos del reino de la Tierra"- replicó:- "De cualquier manera, en lugar de lloriquear, tenemos ahora el conocimiento de que en lugar de acabar con los _heartless_, tendremos que noquearlos de tal manera que no se levanten, por mucho que los _Jesters_ intenten ordenarles que lo hagan"

Las Senshis de la Vía Láctea asintieron sin dudar, en tanto que las del Sistema Solar miraron algo dubitativas la determinación

"Pero… Éstas son batallas que nunca habíamos vivido"- dijo Lita:- "Luchamos con fuerza contra enemigos de fuera de nuestro Sistema Solar… E incluso con enemigos escondidos dentro de nuestro propio planeta, pero ninguno de ellos utilizó a personas inocentes en esto…"

"… A excepción de ti, Galaxia"- dijo Haruka, seriamente

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la de cabellos largos, quien apartó la mirada, avergonzada.

"Deberían pensar que en ese tiempo ella estaba controlada por Chaos; por lo tanto, con mayor razón suponíamos que el utilizar a seres comunes era una habilidad innata de Chaos, pero, tal como ella me dijo… _No ensuciaría mis manos_"- concluyó Monique, imitando a su compañera

Con la intervención, las miradas se trasladaron a la pelirroja

"Entonces… Esas explosiones ocurrieron porque estabas con Sailor Chaos"- dijo Setsuna:- "¿Acaso entraron en batalla?"

Ahí fue el turno de Monique para sonrojarse

"De hecho no… Ella no quiso combatirme, pero conversamos de ciertas… Cosas"- y dio la espalda al grupo:- "Cosas que en realidad no dialogábamos de la última vez que nos encontramos, poco antes que Galaxia luchara contra su mayor creación… Aquel que se le llamaba simplemente _Chaos_"

Galaxia frunció el cejo. Nuevamente su maestra trataba de desviar la conversación y de responder a medias, pero por la seriedad con la que trataba el tema, también podía deducir que sería imprudente preguntar algo que probablemente era más grave de lo que aparentaba.

"De las cosas que les puedo contar, ella me confirmó que trabajaba con alguien más, pero antes que le preguntase, ella desvió el tema, por lo que, al parecer, prefería ver nuestra reacción al ver quien es antes de arruinar la sorpresa"- continuó la pelirroja y soltó un bufido:- "De cualquier manera, tiene toda la intención de obtener el poder de nuestra querida Princesa, y no sólo del Cristal de Plata"- y se volteó para mirar a la rubia:- "Si lo puedo decir en pocas palabras, te ve como un… _trofeo_"

Por el tono con el que la maestra se refirió a Serena, ninguna de las Senshis pudo refrenar un escalofrío que las recorrió por completo.

"¡Yo no soy trofeo de nadie!"- exclamó Serena, molesta

"¿Ah sí?"- y ojos verdes se enfrentaron a azules:- "Me extraña, porque por la actitud que has tomado, si alguna de las de _su grupo_ te hubiesen capturado, realmente estarías como su trofeo… Y creo que esa sería la mayor consecuencia de todo lo que has hecho hoy"

Comenzó a acercarse, y el brillo de sus ojos era tan grande, que la Princesa intentó retroceder. No obstante, mientras más miraba a su maestra, más paralizada parecía estar.

"¿Te imaginas, _Princesa_, si eso hubiera ocurrido? Todo el esfuerzo, todos los entrenamientos que hemos tenido hasta ahora… ¡Todo habría sido en vano por una niñería como la que realizaste! ¿Acaso te gustaría ver un futuro así?"

Como Serenity seguía sin contestar, Destiny terminó de acercarse a ella y puso su dedo índice en medio de la frente de la menor, concentrando su poder en ella

"¡Destiny! ¡No!"- exclamó Galaxia, notando qué era lo que iba a intentar la otra

"Con mayor razón debe verlo… Debe ver el futuro en caso que siga cometiendo las tonterías que ha realizado hasta ahora"- replicó Monique, con una calma tan frívola que fue capaz de esconder todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

Las demás no sabían a qué podían referirse las dos, pero sólo con ver la energía que se formaba en el dedo de Destiny podían asegurar que no se trataba de nada bueno.

"Se supone que tú ayudas a guiar a alguien hacia un Destino, no a forzarlo ni a torturarlo con uno que puede ocurrir"- insistió Freya, con seriedad

"Sí, es cierto, pero por motivos que sólo yo sé, es mejor que Serenity viva en ese mundo de pesadilla al que está tentando… Porque ella no será la única en pagar por sus errores… Todas nosotras también sufriríamos con ello… Y si su conciencia no la obliga a luchar por si misma, al menos que lo haga por las amigas que tiene… Bueno, si es que ella realmente nos considera sus amigas"- y soltó una risa algo amargada.

Acto seguido, tocó con su dedo (y el poder que estaba centrado en él), la frente de Serena y murmuró un conjuro ininteligible, antes que cualquiera pudiera detenerle. Los ojos de la Princesa se pusieron en blanco y cayó en el suelo, respirando débilmente.

"¡Qué hiciste!"- exclamó Haruka

"Le he dado una _Visión de Eternidad_, sólo que mostrándole uno de los tantos futuros que nos pueden aguardar. Llévenla a su habitación, sé que mañana entrenará normalmente"- y comenzó a retirarse del salón.

"¿Normalmente? ¡Si despierta, ciertamente ya no será la misma!"- exclamó Galaxia

"Ciertamente, Freya"- y sonrió débilmente:- "Mas, la visión que tendrá incluso le servirá como un castigo adecuado a sus tonterías. De cualquier manera… Aun si eso le sirve de lección, por los siguientes días les pediré que la traten con formalidad, cosa que también se dé cuenta que las cosas ya no son iguales"- y, acto seguido, se retiró

Mientras tanto, en la mente y corazón de la Princesa, todo cambiaba para ver un nuevo futuro, uno en el que Chaos sería la Regente…

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

****Ahora queda la duda... ¿Querrá ver alguien qué es lo que ha visto Serena o continuaré con el capítulo 29?

Holis ^^

Sí, aproveché de publicar este capítulo antes que el trabajo me amarrara otra vez -o-. Les doy gracias a todos los que han dejado sus reviews y comentarios, así que les dedico este capítulo

Nos vemos en el otro y recuerden que tienen que ser pacientes

Saludos del mas acá!


	31. Capítulo 29

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

_Por Mary Shirou_

* * *

Capítulo 29: Graves problemas

[N/A: No, no hay escena previa, ya que tendría que haber escrito el sueño de Serena… ¿o no?]

* * *

_**Mansión Kai'ou**_

Ya había pasado una semana desde el último enfrentamiento con las Senshis de Serenity y parecía que al fin existirían resultados y, por el rostro de quien esperaba en la sala central de la mansión, ciertamente estos serían positivos para ellos.

Molly, encarnación de Mikaia, la hermana de Endymion, se encontraba junto a los _Jesters_ y unos cuantos _heartless_ que aparentemente eran de mayor categoría. Parecía que estuvieran esperando algo, lo cual sólo se confirmó al ver llegar a Hertha junto con Amy, la cual estaba pálida como la muerte.

"Y bien"- dijo la pelirroja, con una sonrisa maligna:- "¿Resultó como lo esperábamos?"

"Princesa Mikaia… Las cámaras fueron colocadas de manera perfecta y los resultados fueron más que satisfactorios. Cuando esto salga por televisión, no se verán las sombras de los _heartless_ sino que los indefensos humanos que eran antes"- respondió Hertha, con una sonrisa satisfecha

"Sin embargo, debería recordar a Venus que en esta ocasión no están permitidas las niñerías, sino que debe actuar profesionalmente"- continuó Amy, con voz neutra

Acto seguido, la senshi de Mercurio le entregó un CD, aparentemente con la evidencia necesaria. Ante eso, La Princesa de la Tierra asintió, satisfecha.

"Buen trabajo, _jesters, heartless_. Con esto tendremos suficiente para dar con el siguiente paso"- dijo la pelirroja, con una sonrisa malvada, que fue correspondida por todos sus guerreros

"Es un placer trabajar para usted, Princesa"- dijo el _Jester _ de la lujuria

"Al fin y al cabo, usted nos ha dado una oportunidad para tener la vida que realmente merecemos"- complementó el _Jester_ del Terror

Su compañero, el de Destrucción, asintió con un gruñido y una sonrisa feroz.

En eso, las puertas se abrieron y entraron Luna junto a Mina, quien parecía realmente una estrella de cine.

"Ya era hora que llegaran"- dijo Molly

"Lo sentimos, Princesa. Lamentablemente costó levantar a esta dormilona"- dijo Luna, mirando molesta a su compañera

"¡Necesito mi sueño completo! ¡Por eso nunca me levanto antes de las diez!"- reclamó la rubia, con tono infantil

"Si quieres alcanzar tu sueño necesitas hacerlo plenamente y no dejarte llevar por tus estupideces"- replicó la de cabellos ondulados, con un bufido

Molly suspiró, exasperada

"De cualquier manera, deberían haber ido a la televisora lo antes posible. Lo bueno es que como es tan predecible tu atraso, avisé que la exclusiva se emitirá a la hora de almuerzo"- dijo, con algo de molestia

Los ojos de las recién llegadas se agrandaron

"¿Exclusiva?"- preguntaron, al mismo tiempo

"Claro, la exclusiva del reportaje a las Sailor Senshis de Serenity, asesinas de humanos"- y ante la sonrisa siniestra que mostró, ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar soltar un escalofrío.

"¿Asesinas? ¿Las legendarias Sailor Senshis?"- preguntó Mina, con un falso tono de inocencia:- "¡Me encanta!"

Y, con las sonrisas de los demás, la idea fue claramente aprobada. Las dos recibieron el CD y comenzaron su retirada de la mansión, no sin antes darse cuenta que Hertha les acompañaba

"¿A qué vienes?"- preguntó Luna

"Es lógico… La mayoría de los habitantes de Tokyo ya han recibido nuestra _medicina_"- respondió, neutralmente:- "Ahora, mientras ustedes presentan el reportaje, yo comenzaré a transmitir las ondas que activarán los nanotransmisores que controlarán a los humanos y terminarán de ponerlos en contra de las Senshis"

Las otras asintieron algo confundidas y continuaron su caminar. Al fin y al cabo, mientras se termine de arruinar la reputación de Serenity y sus Senshis, no se necesitaba nada más.

* * *

_**Mansión Ten'ou**_

Las cosas luego del enfrentamiento entre Monique y Serena parecieron colocarse de color de hormiga, en especial por la rivalidad que comenzó a formarse entre las Senshis del Sistema Solar junto a las StarLights y las de la Vía Láctea.

Las más cercanas a la Princesa no podían estar de acuerdo con la actitud de la Senshi Creadora en contra de su protegida, pues al ver cómo ésta había despertado al día siguiente pudieron ver las secuelas de lo ocurrido. Las Senshis de la Vía Lactea, en tanto, apoyaban la decisión de la pelirroja, pues consideraban que un líder no podía formarse sin superar las dificultades como una regente y no como una cobarde.

La misma Serena se hacía a un lado de las discusiones, aunque su mirada parecía atormentada y con un alto nivel de sufrimiento. Monique, en tanto, se alejó de los entrenamientos y se dedicó a mejorar las barreras en torno a la Mansión, con un mal presentimiento en su corazón.

"¿Vas a seguir permitiéndoles que hablen?" – preguntó Galaxia, extrañada de la actitud de su maestra

"Freya… No puedes esperar que me tomen como _la buena de la película_"- respondió Lacrois con una mirada triste:- "Mi deber es formar líderes, no _princesitas_ que buscan un _príncipe azul_ y buscan cumplir su final de cuento de hadas. Si ella no es capaz de salir adelante, aunque no lo deseen de corazón, cada una de ellas comenzará a alejarse de Serena y comenzarán a construir sus destinos propios, con Chaos entremedio o no"

"¿Es un destino que viste?"- replicó la otra

Monique asintió, con mirada ausente

"Ya veo… Al fin y al cabo sólo somos polillas que buscamos la luz más fuerte. Si la luz se apaga, nos perdemos y buscamos otra fuente de luz, sin importar si es una luz menos potente y con su brillo velado por la corrupción"- y la de cabellos dorados comenzó a alejarse.

"Sólo debes recordar una cosa: Nosotras tenemos un código y aunque las Senshis se olviden de ella, ni tú ni yo podemos fallar"- dijo Monique con un tono fiero

"No pienso fallar de nuevo"- dijo Galaxia:- "¿Y tú? ¿Estás dispuesta a fallar?"

"No"- respondió Monique:- "Pero si Serenity comienza a fallar, prefiero irme de aquí antes de verla como una marioneta de Chaos… O que ella quiera tomarme como trofeo"

Galaxia se volteó, sorprendida

"¿Era por eso que te enfadaste a ese nivel en aquella ocasión?- preguntó, con claro tono de confusión en su voz

Monique se sonrojó y desvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

"Eso… Y algunas otras cosas más que conversamos"- respondió, con algo de amargura en la voz.

Y, por el tono y la forma de hablar, Galaxia se dio cuenta que no podía preguntar más. Se retiró, silenciosa y dejó a la Senshi del Destino sumida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

_**Mansión Ten'ou, jardines centrales**_

Las Senshis se encontraban reunidas en torno a la Princesa, quien parecía estar lista para el entrenamiento.

"Serena, ¿segura que estás bien?"- preguntó Raye, preocupada

"Sí, estoy bien"- respondió la Princesa, con sequedad

"Pero no está bien que sigas guardándote lo que viste en tu visión"- dijo Lita:- "No debió haber sido una visión tan terrible"

Los ojos de la Princesa se llenaron de lágrimas y apartó la mirada, avergonzada.

"¡Voy a golpear a Monique!"-exclamó Haruka, molesta:- "¡No tiene derecho a hacerla sufrir así!"

"¡No le harás nada!"- replicó la Princesa:- "Ella sólo hizo ver la mayor consecuencia de mis acciones"

"¡Pero por tu mirada es como si hubieras visto el fin del mundo!"- dijo Seiya, molesto

La Princesa no replicó, sin embargo antes que alguien hablara llegó Galaxia, imponente, lista para el entrenamiento

"Una persona que ha visto uno de los caminos del destino no puede compartir lo visto, no sea de lo que vea se haga realidad"- dijo, con tono firme:- "Sólo está en su corazón la determinación de dejarse llevar hacia ese destino, construir uno nuevo o dirigirse hacia un destino desconocido"

Acto seguido, se acercó a la Princesa y le acarició gentilmente la cabeza.

"Princesa, por favor, creo que ya es hora que tome una decisión. No sé qué ha visto, pero no puede permitir que lo que haya vislumbrado por esa visión comande todas sus acciones, sino lo que tanto teme se hará realidad"- aconsejó, con tranquilidad:- "Sin embargo, si Monique te ha mostrado eso es porque, si seguías con esa senda, tu destino terminaría así, mas tú eres la que decide al final; no ella, ni siquiera yo"

"Pero… Monique ha sido muy cruel"- dijo, con un tono algo infantil

"Sin embargo… Recuerda que si lo ha hecho es para protegerte incluso de ti misma"- y sonríe tiernamente:- "Ella no se caracteriza por ser muy gentil en sus acciones, sino que intenta mostrar siempre el camino más duro y espinoso, cosa que no tengas arrepentimientos del camino que has elegido"

La rubia asintió, con algo de tristeza y miró a sus compañeras

"No importa lo que haya visto, chicas… Lo único que sé es que no podemos permitir que Chaos triunfe sobre nosotras. Y no importa el truco que utilice, debemos triunfar"- y resaltó lo último, con firmeza.

Todas asintieron, más tranquilas al notar que al fin la Princesa salía de su depresión.

"¿Y Monique?"- preguntó, extrañada

"No eres la única que ha tenido una _Visión de Eternidad_"- respondió Galaxia:- "Todo lo que has visto, lo vio ella también"

Hotaru, quien había estado silenciosa hasta ese momento, comenzó a dirigirse hacia la mansión, con tal de encontrarse con su mentora.

"Sería bueno que no la interrumpieras"- dijo la dorada, deteniendo el avance:- "Ella no se encuentra en el modo de conversar"

"¿Ha visto algo más?"- preguntó Haruka

"Más bien, la conversación con Chaos le dejó más huellas de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar"- y, sin esperar respuesta de las demás, dio las indicaciones para comenzar el entrenamiento del día, ante lo cual las Senshis se dispusieron a comenzar, dejando las disputas de lado.

* * *

_**Con Mina, Luna y Hertha…**_

El trío ingresó a la Televisora con mirada altiva, embobando a los hombres y provocando a las mujeres con ira y envidia. Hertha, quien nunca había ingresado al lugar, miró extrañada las actitudes de las personas de ese lugar.

"Los humanos siguen siendo tan extraños como siempre"- comentó, provocando la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeras.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"- preguntó Luna

"Las mujeres, en lugar de pensar en mirarse ellas mismas, prefieren compararse a otras y amargarse por lo que no son. En tanto, los hombres se ilusionan con lo que no tienen y se dejan llevar por sus impulsos como si eso fuera lo importante… Con razón es tan fácil que Chaos reine sobre ellos"- respondió la de cabellos verdes, con simpleza.

"Ahora que lo dices… Si esa _princesita_ fuese la reinante de ese lugar, sería demasiado fácil que se provocaran rencillas y guerras civiles, pues el ser humano no puede estar mucho tiempo sin envidiar lo que poseen los demás"- reflexionó la embajadora del planeta Mau, con algo de sarcasmo en la voz.

"Aunque… ¿Sabes? Hubiera sido divertido ese destino, en especial para ver permanentemente a la princesita llorar"- pensó la rubia, esta vez con una sonrisa más cruel.

"Bueno… Ahora igual va a llorar, pero bajo la esclavitud de nuestra Señora"- replicó la otra

Ambas sonrieron cruelmente y continuaron su camino, ignorando a las demás, tal como lo hacía Hertha…

* * *

_**Momentos más tarde…**_

"¿Están segura que lo que he visto es cierto?"- preguntó el director del programa en que participaba Mina

"Por supuesto… Es por eso que trajimos a la señorita Hertha, quien es experta en comunicaciones y puede demostrar que esas imágenes son ciertas"- respondió Luna, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Así es"- intervino Hertha:- "Creo que usted es consciente que es imposible que un experto haya podido realizar una intervención a lo que las mismas cámaras han revelado"- y piso una cara de desprecio:- "Realmente nunca pude tener real aprecio por las Senshis, pero nunca pensé que mis intuiciones serían tan certeras y que esas chicas realmente eran unas personas _raras_"- y la última palabra la destacó, con sorna

"Yo tampoco le tenía mucho aprecio a las Senshis"- dijo Luna, con una mirada aparentemente aprehensiva:- "Pero la palabra para definirlas no es _raras_ sino _asesinas_… De más que tras vencer monstruo tras monstruo se les cayó más de un tornillo y ahora pueden ver a cualquiera como una de esas creaturas. Esto hay que denunciarlo urgentemente"

El director asintió efusivamente.

"Cierto" – y marcó un número en el teléfono:- "Informa que ya no necesitamos más noticias… Tenemos una exclusiva que necesita de todo el tiempo posible. Llama a psicólogos, psiquiatras, todo lo que sea necesario porque esto necesita de su experticia"- y colgó:- "Muchas gracias. Ahora tenemos que destrozar a ciertas Senshis"- y sonrió siniestramente

"Sin embargo debe recordar que no todas son así"- dijo Mina, sacudiendo su cabellera

"Por supuesto… Y creo que es el momento en que te muestres tal cual eres, como la Senshi de Venus"

Hertha carraspeó

"Creo que eso no es necesario…"- advirtió

"Al contrario, es más que necesario"- intervino Luna:- "De otra manera mirarán a todas por igual"

Las miradas de ambas se enfrentaron.

"Hay una posibilidad que su plan falle… Deberían entonces llamar a Kaioh, ella es más creíble"- dijo la de ojos verdes

Ambas asintieron

"Esperen… ¿No se referirán a Michiru Kaioh, la violinista?"- y ante la respuesta afirmativa de las otras continuó:- "¿También es una Senshi?"

"Sí… Y una de las mejores, a mi punto de vista"- dijo Hertha:- "Llamaría también a Mizuno, pero se encuentra ocupada"

"¿Amy Mizuno también?"- y casi se desmayó de la impresión:- "¿Pero al menos ellas no son de este grupo de psicópatas?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!"- exclamó Luna:- "Cuando vean el video, se darán cuenta porqué nosotras no somos como ese intento de Senshis. Sólo queremos lo mejor para los habitantes de la ciudad y del mundo entero… Pero todo este tiempo hemos estado bajo el mando de la líder de las Senshis, Sailor Moon…"

Así, la representante del planeta Mau contó, a su punto de vista, la historia de cómo ellas se convirtieron en rebeldes justo en el momento en que Sailor Moon perdió la cordura y se convirtió en una asesina, llevando a las demás con ella —claras mentiras, por cierto—, lo que sorprendió al director y le dio suficientes motivos para alargar el programa lo más posible hasta el momento en que todos los habitantes de Tokyo se dieran cuenta de la amenaza.

* * *

_**Mansión Ten'ou**_

El entrenamiento ya había terminado y, quizás por instinto o porque ya habían estado suficientemente aisladas del resto del mundo, el grupo de Senshis decidió sentarse en torno al televisor principal del lugar y prender la televisión en el horario de las noticias.

"No sabemos qué ha pasado en este tiempo"- dijo Galaxia, con un tono sombrío:- "Sólo espero que tengamos un planeta que proteger aún"

Las noticias pasaron sin mayores novedades. Pese a la gran cantidad de ataques de _heartless_, eso ya no era cosa de la cual comenzaban a acostumbrarse. Luego se presentaron los casos típicos de corrupción, política y deportes, que entusiasmó algo más a Haruka y Lita, las más fanáticas de la actividad deportiva.

Al ver que era tan bueno el distraerse, Galaxia les permitió quedarse un tiempo más y disfrutar del programa de conversación que venía a continuación

"¿Habrá aún actividad de farándula?"- preguntó Hotaru, recordando el programa que venía a continuación tras terminar las noticias.

"Ni idea, piensa que está todo centrándose en los ataques de los _Heartless_… Es increíble que aún existan cosas que proteger"

"¿Están seguras de eso?, no sea que pierdan los deseos de batalla al saber la verdad"- dijo una voz en la entrada de la sala

Un par de gruñidos por parte de Lita y Haruka indicaron que se trataba de Monique, mas Serena se puso de pie y fue a saludarla con una reverencia.

"No deberías hacer eso, recuerda que eres una Princesa y yo debería inclinarme ante ti"- dijo la pelirroja, con un tono neutro

"Sin embargo debo agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí… Si no me hubieras mostrado ese futuro, probablemente seguiría cuesta abajo, llevando a mis Senshis conmigo"- respondió la rubia, con cierto pesar.

Ante el gesto de humildad, la mayor acarició el rostro de la Princesa y la abrazó gentilmente.

"Aun así, recuerda que el Destino cambia con tan sólo un hecho… Y me temo que tanto encierro ha hecho más mal que bien"- y cerró sus ojos, avergonzada

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó Raye

Lacrois negó con la cabeza y dirigió su mirada a la pantalla. Las demás la siguieron hasta ver el anuncio en letras grandes.

"_Sailor Senshis… ¿amigas o enemigas?"_

Y, junto a ello, las imágenes de Sailor Alluminum Siren, Lead Crow, Saturn, Júpiter y Uranus matando sin piedad a seres humanos.

"Pero… ¡Eran Heartless!"- exclamó Lita, airada

"Sí, lo eran, pero recuerden lo que dijo Siren… Luego de vencerlos volvieron a ser humanos"- le replicó la pelirroja, con una mirada seria

"¡Pero en la batalla eran heartless, lo quieran o no!"- insistió Haruka, mientras seguía viendo las imágenes, las cuales afectaron abiertamente a todas.

"Eso sólo lo sabemos nosotras"- dijo Galaxia, con tristeza:- "Para el resto del mundo somos asesinas, pese a todo lo que digamos"

"¿Aún así quieren seguir mirando?"- preguntó Lacrois

Todas asintieron, aunque se notaba la duda en sus corazones. Setsuna tomó el control y aumentó el volumen para poder escuchar claramente las declaraciones de muchas personas que al parecer tenían dudas sobre las Senshis. Luego, psicólogos y psiquiatras comentaron con aparente pesar que la mente de una persona que ha pasado de batalla en batalla puede distorsionar la realidad llevando a episodios como los que se veían en pantalla. Finalmente, se escucharon llamados telefónicos de aquellas personas que habían perdido a sus seres queridos en aquellas batallas, clamando el arresto de las Senshis.

"Calma, calma"- dijo el presentador:- "Debemos recordar que las Senshis en un principio eran guerreras que luchaban por la justicia, ¿no? Además tenían cientos de admiradores… No podemos tomar conclusiones tan precipitadas, si sólo pudimos ver a cierta cantidad de Senshis. Además, ¿no merecemos escuchar su versión? Eso lo sabremos luego de comerciales"

Mientras duraba el espacio comercial, el grupo no pudo dejar de inquietarse.

"Esto me da mala espina"- dijo Yaten:- "En especial sabiendo que Mina salió durante las últimas semanas presentando productos y esas cosas"

"Pero… Ella no sería capaz… No sería capaz de presentarse como Senshi, ¿o sí?"- preguntó Raye, algo asustada

"Recuerda que no es la Mina que conocemos… No sabemos cuáles son sus límites"- dijo Lita, con rencor

"Pero si ella sale… Lo más probable es que también salga Michiru. ¿No que son aliadas?"- preguntó Haruka

"Mejor escuchemos"- dijo Galaxia, seriamente

En eso volvieron a mostrar el set donde se emitía el programa y el animador se encontraba, para desdicha del grupo, junto a Mina y Michiru.

"Es raro… Amy no se encuentra ahí"- dijo Hotaru

Monique iba a hablar, pero justo el presentador comenzaba su discurso.

"¿Se acuerdan que les dije que esperáramos a escuchar la versión de las Senshis? Bien. Creo que reconocen a estas hermosas señoritas… Michiru Kaiou, gran violinista y pintora, la que deja sumamente en alto a nuestro país en el mundo y Minako Aino, nuestra presentadora desde hace poco tiempo atrás"- se escuchó más de un aplauso para animarlas:- "Creo que más de alguien puede preguntarse qué hacen aquí, pero creo que es mejor que ellas mismas se presenten"

"Muchas gracias"- dijo Michiru, con un tono orgulloso:- "Ciertamente, en otras circunstancias yo no estaría en las pantallas por lo que les voy a contar, pero creo que no necesito más presentación que esto: ¡Cristal Real del planeta Neptuno, transformación!"

Todos en el estudio y en la mansión quedaron boquiabiertos al ver cómo la refinada dama se convertía en la Senshi de Neptuno.

"Mucho gusto, soy la Senshi que tiene el poder del planeta Neptuno, planeta de las aguas y los océanos, ¡Sailor Neptune!"

"Y ahora es mi turno"- dijo Mina e hizo un guiño que dejó a más de alguien embobado:- "Creo que todos ya me han visto en las mañanas, pero les mostraré mi mayor secreto, traído directamente desde Inglaterra… ¡Cristal Real planeta Venus, transformación!"

Acto seguido, mostró su secuencia de transformación y dejó a más de alguien impactado.

"Ahora sí puedo decirlo con calma; soy la Senshi que tiene el poder del planeta Venus, planeta de la belleza y del amor, ¡Sailor Venus!"

Los aplausos se volvieron aclamaciones, mucho más cuando todos se percataron que ninguna de ellas había salido en los asquerosos videos de hacía momentos atrás.

"Muy bien, creo que ya podemos continuar"- dijo el presentador, con una sonrisa satisfecha:- "Me han dicho que vinieron a hacer sus descargos. ¡La pantalla es toda suya!"

Las dos Senshis asintieron y luego de darse una mirada cómplice, comenzó a hablar Mina.

"Me temo que luego de las imágenes que han visto más de alguien ha quedado impactado. Incluso a mi me da vergüenza decir que llegué a formar parte del equipo"

"Sin embargo, nosotras llegamos a formar parte de esto… Sólo que pudimos escapar antes de que nuestra líder cayera en desgracia"- dijo Neptune, con aparente vergüenza

"¿Su líder cayó en desgracia? Me refiero a la gran heroína, ¿Sailor Moon?"- preguntó el locutor, con sorpresa

"Así es. Es cierto que nuestro pacto nos impide decir sus verdaderas identidades, pero sí podemos decir la verdad"- dijo Mina, con aparente tristeza

"Creo que no lo saben, pero nosotras hemos visto cómo Sailor Moon, nuestra antigua líder, dejó de usar su traje blanco, muestra de la pureza de su corazón. Su traje ha pasado a ser negro, igual que su interior"- dijo Michiru, con rencor

"¿Y eso qué significa?"- preguntó el animador, con perplejidad

Las dos se miraron nuevamente, como si estuvieran dudando si continuar o no.

"Sailor Moon ha caído en estado de locura"- dijo Venus, finalmente

"Ella cree demasiado en las vidas pasadas y eso la ha llevado a querer pasarse por alguien que no es"- continuó Michiru

"¿A qué se refieren?"- intervino el varón, nuevamente

"Nos referimos a que ella cree vehementemente que es la Princesa de leyendas, la Princesa Serenity… Y no se va a detener hasta controlar este mundo, como la Princesa lo intentó anteriormente"

Un silencio mortal cayó tanto en el estudio como en la mansión. Sólo fue interrumpido por los sollozos de Serena, la cual fue sostenida firmemente por Monique, que miraba la escena con tristeza.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

****Sí, sí... Estoy viva, aunque no lo crean xD

Holis xD

El trabajo me ha dado duramente, mucho más que el año pasado, ciertamente, pero encontré el momento para revisar este capítulo (lo tenía listo desde septiembre) y aquí está la publicación.

Como recibí un solo pedido del sueño de Serena... Nop, no hay capítulo especial, al menos no aquí

Para los que me conocen más, estoy (al fin) trabajando en mi site. Hay bastantes novedades y si quieren visitarla, pueden apretar el link que aparecerá en mi profile

No digo más, desaparezco para al fin dedicarme al chapter 30

Saludos!


	32. Capítulo 30

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

_Por Mary Shirou_

* * *

Capítulo 30: La ignorancia es una bendición.

* * *

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

"_Sailor Moon ha caído en estado de locura"- dijo Venus, finalmente_

"_Ella cree demasiado en las vidas pasadas y eso la ha llevado a querer pasarse por alguien que no es"- continuó Michiru_

"_¿A qué se refieren?"- intervino el varón, nuevamente_

"_Nos referimos a que ella cree vehementemente que es la Princesa de leyendas, la Princesa Serenity… Y no se va a detener hasta controlar este mundo, como la Princesa lo intentó anteriormente"_

_Un silencio mortal cayó tanto en el estudio como en la mansión. Sólo fue interrumpido por los sollozos de Serena, la cual fue sostenida firmemente por Monique, que miraba la escena con tristeza._

* * *

_**Tiempo actual**_

Con la declaración de Mina y Michiru, el conductor del programa dio paso nuevamente a comerciales, los cuales se alargaron por mucho tiempo.

En la mansión todo seguía en silencio, interrumpido por los sollozos de la joven Princesa. Monique intentaba calmar de la mejor manera posible el corazón adolorido de su protegida, pero todo resultaba en vano, en especial sintiendo que eso fue un golpe mucho más directo que cualquier batalla contra Chaos.

"¿Por qué lo hacen?"- preguntó Haruka, con ira

"Eso es simple"- dijo Galaxia:- "Se han entregado de tal manera a Chaos que ya no les importa lastimar a nadie mientras ganen su porción en la victoria sobre nosotras. Quieren quedar como las salvadoras del mundo, mientras que nosotras somos las que pertenecemos al lado equivocado"

"Sin embargo… Me sorprende que no hayan dicho nuestras identidades"- dijo Taiki, con tono pensativo

"Eso tiene una explicación fácil"- dijo Monique:- "Nos están dando oportunidad para rendirnos"

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la Senshi del Destino, la cual pareció ignorarlas.

"Chaos… Y quien esté junto a ella, quieren que perdamos la esperanza en la humanidad. Que, si ellos nos ven como el mal personificado, vayamos a Chaos, nos rindamos y permitamos que Serenity se convierta en su trofeo… Quieren que seamos aparentemente _sentenciadas_ a servir a la aparente Serenity y que vivamos una aparente utopía en el nombre de Chaos, pero si hacemos eso…"- y miró a Galaxia:- "Alcyone, Sailor Animamates, muestren sus marcas"

Las Senshis del Sistema Solar y las StarLights miraron cómo una runa estaba marcada en sus brazos, mas lo que más les impactó fue la vergüenza que mostraban ellas al mostrarlo.

"Si nosotras hacemos eso, si nos rendimos, perdemos nuestro honor de Senshis. La marca que ellas llevan es la muestra que ellas perdieron ese honor cuando se rindieron frente a Chaos y lo mismo llevaremos nosotras al rendirnos… Y peor que eso, es la marca que se forma cuando perdemos toda esperanza… Aunque se ha dicho que ninguna Senshi ha caído en semejante desgracia"- continuó Monique, con seriedad.

"Pero… Si la humanidad pierde la fe en nosotras… ¿Qué podemos hacer?"- preguntó Raye

"Créanme… Aun si todas las puertas se nos cierran, aún habrá alguien a quien defender"- contestó Lacrois con una sonrisa dulce, la cual aumentó al notar que la Princesa se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, extenuada. La tomó en sus brazos y la acomodó en uno de los sillones. Hizo aparecer una manta y la cubrió para que no se enfermara.

"Debe llevar mucho dolor dentro suyo"- dijo Hotaru

"Sí, es lo mismo que debiste llevar cuando sólo te trataban como la Senshi de la Destrucción"- dijo Monique, con algo de tristeza

Tomoe se sonrojó y apartó la vista.

"¿En serio quieren seguir mirando?"- preguntó la pelirroja

Todas asintieron.

"Que no me reclamen cuando digo luego que la ignorancia sí es una bendición"- y se encogió de hombros mientras veían la presentación de la siguiente sección.

* * *

_**En la televisora, momentos antes **_

"Todo va excelente"- declaró Luna, mientras Mina y Michiru bebían algo de agua mineral:- "Además, como fuiste la primera en presentar, su imagen de las _pobres_ Senshis que tuvieron que huir tuvo mayor peso"

"Me alegro que tengas tan buena impresión"- dijo Michiru:- "Sin embargo, siento que Mina está más animada que de costumbre"

"¡Por supuesto!"- reclamó la rubia, con una gran sonrisa:- "Tú sabes que disfruto con este tipo de shows. Además… Serena quedará hecha trizas, en especial si está mirando esto"

"Eso es cierto… ¿Pero realmente sirve que no revelemos las identidades de las Senshis?"- preguntó la de cabellos aguamarinos

"La verdad es que no entiendo mucho eso tampoco"- respondió la representante del planeta Mau:- "Pero Hertha nos advirtió que sería mejor que no hiciéramos eso, aún no sé porqué"

"De cualquier manera… ¿Creen que Serenity y las demás querrán salir de casa con la reputación que se han ganado? Recuerden que esto no es más que el primer paso"- dijo Mina, controlando el deseo de soltar una gran carcajada

"Sin embargo, recuerden que su show debe continuar, al menos hasta que nuestra Señora decida manifestarse en gloria y majestad"- dijo Hertha:- "Sólo está esperando a que los humanos estén realmente dóciles para obedecer sus órdenes"

Las otras asintieron y se dirigieron nuevamente a la sala de estudio para continuar con su trabajo.

* * *

_**Sala de estudio…**_

"Y bien"- dijo el conductor sumamente interesado:- "¿A qué se refieren con que Sailor Moon cree ser la rencarnación de la Princesa Serenity?"

"Verás"- comenzó Michiru:- "En la Tierra estamos plagados de leyendas, cada uno más fantástico que el otro. Sin embargo hay leyendas que nacen de la vida de ciertos héroes y del contacto con seres de otros mundos"

"De hecho… Para ser Senshis, por tomar un ejemplo, tenemos que tener aunque sea un gen de una vida alienígena que represente a nuestro planeta guardián"- continuó Mina, con un tono cauteloso

"¿Vida alienígena? Entonces ustedes son pruebas vivientes que existe vida en otros mundos"- intervino el varón, ante los murmullos sorprendidos del público

"Así es"- respondió Michiru, con apariencia avergonzada:- "Todas las Sailor Senshis tenemos alguno de esos genes. En el caso de Sailor Moon… Ella posee genes de lo que se conoció en la mitología como la Dinastía Lunar"

"¿La Dinastía Lunar? ¿Te refieres a la leyenda de Selene y Endymion?"- preguntó uno de los expertos que se encontraban en el estudio

"Exactamente. De hecho, la Alianza Lunar realmente existió" – respondió la de cabellos aguamarinas:- "Cuando tenemos nuestra formación de Senshis, podemos conocer muchas realidades que se les ha negado a la humanidad, por ejemplo la vida en otros planetas"

"Sin embargo, en realidad, nuestros planetas están en ruinas por haber creído demasiado en la Alianza Lunar. Sabemos que aún quedan personas suficientes como para crear nuestros reinos, pero por lo que sabemos ahora de Sailor Moon, no queremos arriesgarnos hasta poder detener su ambición"- continuó la rubia

"¿A qué se refieren con esa ambición?"- preguntó el animador, interesado

"Sailor Moon, como ya les habíamos dicho, cree que es la reencarnación de la Princesa Serenity, la última miembro de la Familia Real de la Luna. Ella, de hecho, durante mucho tiempo fue quien nos unió y defendió a este planeta sabiendo que es su deber el hacerlo, pero eso fue antes que aquella idea, el de ser Serenity, se le subiera a la cabeza"- respondió Michiru, con tono serio

"¿Y por qué es tan peligroso que Sailor Moon crea en eso?"- volvió a preguntar el animador

"Porque, ahora que se cree Serenity, quiere crear nuevamente la Alianza Lunar, esta vez reconstruyéndola en la misma Tierra"- respondió Mina, con un tono sombrío

Todos los asistentes, incluyendo a camarógrafos y otros periodistas de otros canales, soltaron gritos de sorpresa y de miedo, pues es bien sabido el miedo que existe dentro de la humanidad a una dominación total.

"Pero eso… Si volvemos a las imágenes de aquellos que ya han muerto en sus manos… ¿Acaso es esa su forma de imponer?"- insistió el animador

"No lo sabemos bien"- respondió Mina:- "La mente de Sailor Moon se ha vuelto algo totalmente impredecible… Si incluso puede haber creído que esas personas eran monstruos de verdad, como hablamos… o, incluso, pudieron ser personas que se hayan opuesto a la idea y se hayan enfrentado por la misma razón, llevándolas a la muerte de todas maneras"

Un silencio sombrío cubrió el lugar, hasta que alguien del público, una joven de unos quince o dieciséis años, se puso de pie y pidió el micrófono para hablar.

"No lo creo"- dijo

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella quien no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

"¿A qué te refieres?"- preguntó Michiru, tratando de mantener la calma, pero por dentro estaba realmente molesta por la intervención

"No sé cómo pueden creer esta sarta de imbecilidades de dos personas que no se han visto en los últimos combates en serio que han tenido las Senshis"- replicó la chica-: "Yo he sido testigo del bien que han hecho sus compañeras y no puedo creer esto"

"¡Eso es porque no has visto las discusiones que hemos tenido después!"- exclamó Mina, no permitiéndose ser humillada por una persona cualquiera

"¿Y quién me dice que no son ustedes quienes han abandonado a Sailor Moon para cumplir sus propias ambiciones? Pues si todas las Senshis tienen genes alienígenas, cualquiera de ustedes podría ambicionar ponerse sobre todos los humanos de la Tierra y gobernarlos"- insistió la otra, con una mirada firme.

Lo peor de todo, es que la mayoría del público le dio la razón en ese punto. Un joven que estaba cerca de la muchacha pidió el micrófono para dar su opinión.

"Yo creo que si son realmente las buenas en esta discusión, deberían dejarse investigar por los científicos y ponerse al comando de la policía para ayudar a las personas, ¿o no?"- dijo

Muchos asintieron ante la opinión y, en la distancia, las Senshis que estaban en el estudio se fijaron cómo Luna les hacía un gesto para que terminaran la entrevista. Sin embargo Mina, siendo quien es, no se permitió quedarse callada. Se puso de pie, para horror de Michiru quien no pudo detenerla, y se acercó al público para encarar a los que estaban arruinando sus planes.

"No sé quién se creen para pedirnos esto. Hemos arriesgado más de una vez nuestros pellejos para salvar no sólo a esta ciudad, sino que al mundo entero… ¿Y creen que daremos nuestro ser para sus experimentos de baja clase?"- dijo, con soberbia

"Mina, cálmate" – dijo Michiru

"No me calmo… Lo que dijeron es totalmente inaceptable"- insistió la rubia, alzando levemente su energía para atacar, lo que asustó más a los presentes.

En eso, quizás demasiado acertado, se sintió un temblor, ante lo cual la transmisión se interrumpió mientras que todos los presentes se retiraban por las salidas de emergencia, dejando ahí a las dos Senshis.

"¡En qué rayos estás pensando!"- reclamó Luna, dándole una bofetada a la venusiana.

"¿No ves cómo nos desacreditaban también?"- reclamó la chica

Se sintió un segundo temblor, y el grupo se giró para ver cómo Hertha caminaba hacia ellas, en aparente calma

"No importa cómo resultó esto. De todas maneras hemos generado las suficientes dudas en las personas para continuar con nuestros planes"- dijo, tranquilamente.

Luego, con un gesto de su mano apartó a Luna, hizo flotar a Mina y abrió un socavón debajo de la rubia. Acto seguido, puso de pie a la chica entre las fauces de la tierra y la aprisionó, dejando sólo su cabeza sobre el suelo.

"No sé qué castigo te dará mi Señora, pero a la próxima sólo veremos cómo tu cabeza pierde aire mientras tu cuerpo es aplastado por este _hoyo insignificante_. ¿Te queda claro?"- dijo, con una frialdad que hizo que se ampliara la amenaza a las otras dos.

Al ver que la rubia asentía, abrió nuevamente la tierra, la sacó de ahí y la lanzó sin misericordia contra la pared más cercana con tal fuerza que atravesó dos habitaciones completas.

"Me imagino que irán a ver si no tiene huesos rotos… Me imagino que sus costillas sí sufrieron algo, pero el resto estará un poco sangriento, nada que un par de días en cama y una buena aspirina para el dolor de cabeza no cure… El resto del cuerpo… Ah, ahí veremos"- mencionó vagamente mientras se retiraba del lugar:- "Recuerden que apenas lleguemos a la mansión tienen que dar cuentas ante nuestra Señora… Espero que se hayan confesado. Ta-ta"- se despidió, haciendo un leve gesto con la mano.

Las otras dos no perdieron el tiempo en mirarla partir. Corrieron al lado de Mina, quien ciertamente se veía en muy mala condición. No obstante, no le permitieron mantener durante mucho tiempo la compostura; de hecho, la despertaron rudamente pellizcando sus mejillas.

"¡Au!"- exclamó la rubia, sobándose la parte afectada.

"¡Eso te pasa por tonta!"- reclamó Luna, sumamente enojada:- "Sin embargo Hertha tiene razón; la única que te podría castigar en serio es nuestra Señora"

La de ojos azules apretó sus dientes para no contestar; sabía bien que su compañera estaba en lo cierto.

"Como sea… Ahora debemos volver… Y lo haremos sin la teletransportación"- dijo Michiru, tirando del brazo a Mina

"¡Oye! ¡Eso duele!"- volvió a gritar Aino, mas no recibió otra respuesta de sus compañeras, quienes, ignorando los gritos que surgieron después, continuaron su camino hacia la mansión Kai'ou.

* * *

_**Mansión Ten'ou**_

La situación en la mansión no era tan diferente al de sus rivales, no por el éxito o el fracaso de su misión, sino porque las cosas se comenzaban a poner de color de hormiga.

"¿Y de qué nos serviría entregarnos?"- preguntó Seiya:- "Si de todas maneras estaremos más en una sala de experimentos que combatiendo el mal"

Muchas asintieron ante la declaración, pero Taiki replicó.

"Y si no nos entregamos seremos vistos como el enemigo… De una manera u otra pareciera que salimos perdiendo"

La tensión en la casa pareció aumentar ante tales palabras.

"Se supone que Tokyo de Cristal no surgiría así"- dijo Setsuna, finalmente:- "Aunque nunca fui realmente testigo de los acontecimientos que llevaron a la Tierra a congelarse, se suponía que los humanos habían llegado a aceptar el reinado de Serenity como algo natural… ¿Qué debió haber ocurrido?

Muchos enmudecieron ante la declaración de la Senshi del Tiempo, mas éste fue interrumpido por una carcajada proveniente de la misma Monique.

"Setsuna, Setsuna… ¿Y te preguntas qué fue lo que ocurrió?"- declaró, con una sonrisa siniestra:-"Del momento en que mostraste a Serena y los demás el futuro y desde que lucharon contra el rostro de Caos llamado _Death Phantom_ ya comenzó a cambiar el futuro. Y cada batalla contra los rostros de Caos ha provocado cambios en el futuro… Entonces, ¿cómo puedes preguntar qué ocurrió?"

Las palabras de la Senshi del Destino cayeron como agua fría en los hombros de las Senshis que vivieron aquellas batallas, pero rápidamente comprendieron que para su disgusto la pelirroja tenía razón.

"Si es así…"- se escuchó una voz tímida desde uno de los sillones:- "¿Es posible que Rini no nazca?"

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la Princesa de la Luna demostrando sorpresa e incluso algo de pesar ante sus palabras.

"No te puedo responder eso… Pues si les soy honesta, aun si ganamos, ese futuro ya no será tal cual lo vieron años atrás"

Y, con tal declaración, no se pudieron emitir más palabras en la mansión, sobretodo sabiendo que ha sido su propia responsabilidad aquel cambio tan poderoso que se ha realizado en la historia…

* * *

**Fin del capítulo…**

****Que no me digan que no actualizo si no recibo reviews ¬¬

Holis

Cierto, no me llegó ningún review en estos días, pero no importa, la idea es terminar aunque sea este libro antes del reestreno de Sailor Moon y aún no me saco la idea de la cabeza.

De cualquier manera, no puedo continuar si no escucho sus sugerencias... Bueno, algunas, pues no pondré a Darien hasta el 2º libro, si es que ;)

Bueno, no tengo más que decir. Recuerden nada más que utilizo muchos elementos del manga, así que no se extrañen tanto

Saludos y nos vemos el próximo capítulo


	33. Capítulo 31

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

_Por Mary Shirou_

* * *

Capítulo 31: El castigo de Mina. Consecuencias. Cambios en el juego.

* * *

_**Mansión Kai'ou**_

Finalmente, Michiru y Luna, llevando consigo a Mina, llegaron a la mansión, donde ya las estaba esperando Molly, ahora más conocida como Mikaia, acompañada por Hertha y Adalia

"Hasta que llegaron"- dijo la Senshi de Fuego, con una sonrisa sádica

"No estoy para recibir tu sarcasmo, Adalia, hay que ayudar a Mina"- dijo Luna, con una mirada dura

"Tendrás que esperar hasta que nuestra Señora hable con Mina"- dijo Molly con un tono soberbio:- "Aunque reconozco que hasta yo misma estoy esperando la clase de castigo que se ganará esta _señorita_"- y sonrió siniestramente

"Mina sólo se salió de control… Cualquiera lo haría con la actitud imprudente de un humano ignorante"- replicó la de cabellos negros, algo más enojada

Como respuesta, fue apartada violentamente por Adalia, mientras que Hertha miraba con sorpresa la actitud de la senshi de Neptuno, la que entregaba voluntariamente a Venus a su compañera de armas.

"¿Y tú no piensas defenderla?" — preguntó, con algo de malicia en la voz

"No tengo por qué hacerlo. Creo que todas fuimos lo suficientemente inteligentes para advertir una y otra vez que no se dejara llevar por sus impulsos. No lo hizo; no tengo por qué pagar las consecuencias"— respondió la de cabellos marinos, con simpleza.

Molly movió la cabeza afirmativamente, aprobando la actitud de la otra.

"Ve a descansar. Esta niña te debió causar más de un problema, así que te mereces un relajo de todo esto" — dijo la princesa de la Tierra, mientras se retiraba con las Elementales: — "Luna, después hablaremos"

Luna se quedó con una expresión preocupada, mientras que Kai'ou asintió con la cabeza, comenzando a retirarse

"Espera"— dijo la del planeta Mau: — "¿Te vas así de simple? ¿No te preocupa lo que puede pasar con Minako?"

"Si vas a actuar por sentimentalismos baratos, deberías regresar con Serenity y pedirle perdón por tus faltas. Por lo sentimental que es, claramente te perdonará… Pero nuestra Señora no es así, y deberías acostumbrarte a ello"- respondió, secamente.

"¡Pero Mina es tu aliada!"- insistió la otra

"Exacto. Es mi aliada, no mi _amiga_"— y se marchó.

La otra se quedó ahí, con una expresión irreconocible.

"La verdad es que no sé cuán misericordiosa esté Serenity en estos días… Ya me ha dado dos palizas gratis; no quiero pensar en cómo será la próxima"— se quejó, antes de marcharse a su propia habitación.

Ninguna de las dos se fijó que eran observadas por Elia y Azariel.

"Primero Amy y ahora Luna… Algo hay en nuestra Señora que está debilitándose… ¿O será que esa mujer es marioneta de alguien más?"- dijo Azariel, con diversión en sus palabras.

"No deberías divertirte con eso… Si hay alguien que puede creer que puede dominar a Sailor Chaos por mucho tiempo, debería temblar en lugar de seguir divirtiéndose a costa de ella"— dijo Elia, con seriedad.

La de cabellos azulados miró con sorpresa a la otra

"¿Sailor Chaos? ¿Cómo sabes eso?"— preguntó.

"¿Cómo no saberlo? Cuando Serenity enfrentó a Sailor Galaxia, ésta poseía la Semilla de Chaos en su interior. Con el poder descontrolado y oscuro de la Princesa, la Semilla tomó la forma que le acogió inconscientemente en todo este tiempo, pero no deja de ser Chaos. Ése es conocimiento ancestral del cual incluso la propia Reina Serenity era conocedora"— respondió la Elemental, con voz neutra.

"¿Pero cómo alguien pudo despertar a Sailor Chaos? A menos que sea un ser totalmente corrupto, no puede despertar a una Senshi Creadora tan corrompida"

"Sí…"

"¿Es por eso que ahora dudas en permitir que tu hija se acerque a Chaos?"

"No metas a Sasha en esto; ella está por el momento a salvo junto a Serenity"- y la mirada de la rubia se endureció.

"Si quieres protegerla… Deberías ir con Serenity con todo lo que sabes"—y la mirada de Azariel se llenó de preocupación.

"Aún no… Quiero averiguar lo más posible antes de ir donde ella"— y se volteó para retirarse.

"¡Alto! ¿Realmente estás pensando en esa posibilidad? ¡Si esa mujer… Si nuestra _Señora_ es realmente Sailor Chaos, estás firmando tu sentencia de muerte! ¡Y ni siquiera pienses en Mikaia!"

Elia se volteó para mirar a su compañera y sonrió tristemente.

"Desde que renací para servir a Sailor Chaos supe que tenía la hoz de la muerte en mi cuello… Sólo dame el tiempo suficiente para averiguar la verdad y hablar con mi hija aunque sea una vez…"— y sin decir más, se retiró, dejando a Azariel con una mirada sumamente triste.

"Ojala yo fuera tan decidida como tú, Elia…"- y empuñó tan fuerte sus manos que comenzó a brotar la sangre libremente: — "No te preocupes, te daré todo el tiempo que necesitas"

* * *

_**Mansión Ten'ou**_

La tensión luego de la declaración de Monique no había pasado. De hecho, el ambiente estaba como para cortarlo con un cuchillo.

"Quiero preguntar algo, Monique, y quiero que seas sincera"- dijo Haruka, con dureza en la voz:- "Si ni siquiera Tokyo de Cristal está garantizado, ¿para qué te esmeras tanto en hacernos combatir aun cuando pareciera que todo está perdido?

Muchos miraron a la Senshi con sorpresa e incluso con unas pocas miradas de aprobación, cosa que ni siquiera inmutó a la Senshi del Destino. Monique, como respuesta, se sentó al lado de Serenity y con delicadeza tomó sus manos.

"Serena, ¿por qué luchas tú?"— le preguntó.

La Princesa meditó por unos momentos hasta que respondió, con voz clara.

"Es porque aún creo en Tokyo de Cristal. Lucho por ese destino, aun cuando sé que probablemente no sea igual a como lo vimos hace ya tanto tiempo atrás".

Júpiter y Mars asintieron, con una sonrisa cálida.

"¿Es una buena razón para luchar?"— insistió la pelirroja

"Sin dudarlo"— respondió la rubia

"¿Darías algo para que se compruebe que estás tomando el rumbo correcto?"— volvió a insistir

"Para algo me mostraste esa _Visión_, Monique. Ni siquiera quiero dar pie a que se dé ese destino en lugar a lo que deseo"- replicó la Princesa, con un rubor en las mejillas.

"Me parece"— sentenció Lacrois, soltando las manos de Serena

Luego, se dirigió donde se encontraba Hotaru, quien la miraba con una expresión perpleja

"¿Y por qué me quieres preguntar por qué lucho?" — preguntó Tomoe, con una media sonrisa: — "Deberías saber bien que yo también creo en ese destino y deseo con todo mi ser encontrarme nuevamente con Rini"

Como respuesta, la mayor acarició con fuerza la cabellera de la pequeña, quien soltó un puchero ante el acto.

"Me alegro que tengas tanta fe, pequeña. No por nada _después de la muerte, hay esperanza y vida_"- dijo Lacrois, con una sonrisa [N/A: La frase en cursiva es directo del manga de Sailor Moon S, por las dudas]

La menor sonrió, para notar que su maestra se dirigía hacia Sailor Galaxia.

"Freya… ¿por qué combates? De todas las que estamos acá, junto con las Anima Mates, eres la que tiene menos motivos para luchar de nuestro lado"— preguntó la Creadora, con una sonrisa.

La de cabellos rubios sonrió tristemente, sabiendo que las palabras de su Maestra eran absolutamente ciertas. Como respuesta, se acercó a Serenity y le tomó las manos con suma gentileza para luego besarlas con suavidad.

"Esta hermosa estrella me enseñó lo que era tener esperanzas, creer en el futuro y ver la belleza de la humanidad aun cuando ésta esté manchada por la oscuridad y la corrupción… ¿Cómo podría quedarme quieta sabiendo que ella está en peligro y que el Mal la desea a su lado más que nunca? Eso sería seguir traicionando mi código de Senshi y todo aquello en lo que creo"— declaró la mujer, con una sonrisa cargada de serenidad y agradecimiento.

Serena sonrió agradecida ante el hecho, sintiéndose acompañada y comprendida.

"Creo que he escuchado la mayoría de las respuestas que realmente me interesan"- dijo Lacrois y miró directamente a Haruka, quien se veía avergonzada al notar la decisión en las palabras de sus compañeras y su Princesa: — "Y tú, Haruka, ¿por qué luchas?"

Todas miraban expectantes la respuesta de la líder de las Outer Senshis, la cual tenía sus manos empuñadas.

"Yo lucho por todo aquello en lo que creo… En la justicia, en un futuro lleno de paz, y sobre todo, por la luz que emana del corazón de mi Princesa…"— y se acercó hasta llegar a Serena. Se puso a sus pies y, al igual que lo hicieron las otras mujeres, tomó en sus manos las de la Princesa y las besó, esta vez con adoración y amor: — "Perdóneme mi Princesa, por dudar de todo esto"— y brotaron lágrimas avergonzadas

"Tranquila, Haruka… Todo esto nos ha llevado a desconfiar hasta de nosotras mismas… Pero hallaremos la manera de solucionar esto… Por el futuro, por nuestro futuro"— y sonrió amablemente para apegar a sí a la guerrera.

Todas miraban con ternura y especialmente con una tan ansiada tranquilidad.

"Bien, mejor vamos a descansar y reponer energías. Mañana será un nuevo día y me temo que pronto tendremos que dar frutos de todo lo que hemos aprendido" — dijo Monique, con una sonrisa tranquila

Todas asintieron y se fueron retirando, siendo la última Hotaru

"Monique…"— preguntó ésta

"¿Si?"

"Y tú… ¿Por qué luchas?"

La pelirroja pasó a su lado, con una sonrisa absolutamente confiada.

"¿Tanto importa mi respuesta, Hotaru? Algún día te la daré, pero no hoy, pues creo que redundaría en muchas cosas de lo que ellas dijeron"— respondió e hizo un guiño.

"Pero no es todo"— replicó Saturn

"No, no es todo… Pero aún no puedo dar mi respuesta completa, así que paciencia"— y se marchó, dejando a la menor haciendo pucheros, hasta que se detuvo en un detalle…

_Si Monique parecía tan feliz con las respuestas… ¿Por qué sus ojos demostraban tanta tristeza?_

* * *

_**Mansión Kai'ou**_

En lo más profundo de la mansión, que probablemente ya no podía llamarse eso _mansión_, se encontraba Mina colgando en el aire, inconsciente.

"¿Por qué tenemos a esta muchacha así?"— preguntó Chaos, interesada en la escena

"Minako cometió demasiadas tonterías en el día de hoy, mi Señora"— respondió Molly, con tono enfadado.

"¿Sí? ¿Qué hizo?"— insistió el actual _clon_ de Serenity

"Estuvo a punto de romper el control que hemos estado ganando sobre los humanos con sus actitudes infantiles e idiotas"- respondió la pelirroja, airándose cada vez más.

Como respuesta, la mujer colocó su mano en la cabeza de la Princesa, con gesto divertido.

"Nuestro trabajo no es tan fácil de deshacer, Mikaia… ¿Crees que una acción de alguien tan _peculiar_ podría arruinar todo?"— y la Creadora soltó una carcajada, fría pero melodiosa: — "De todas maneras, como parece que estás con ganas de evitar más _errores_, me encargaré de ella… Sólo te pido que nos dejes a solas"

"Como quiera"— y se retiró

Cuando Mina y Chaos quedaron a solas, la mayor hizo reaccionar a la rubia, la cual soltó un gemido de dolor.

"¿Duele?"— preguntó, con clara malicia

"Mi Señora… ¿Por qué?"— balbuceó Aino, débilmente

"Creo que deberías reconocer de sobra las consecuencias de tus actos, Minako… Mucho más cuando tenemos con nosotras un ente tan manipulador como es Mikaia… No me queda otra más que castigarte"— y se encogió de hombros, como si fuese la cosa más lógica del mundo.

"Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver Mikaia con esto?"— insistió la rubia, sin entender.

"¿Qué? ¿Aún no te das cuenta? Fue ella quien me liberó y quien me permitió tomar forma… Lo único que no le agradó fue que tomara la forma de quien más le desagrada, pero ésas son tonterías"— y acarició suavemente su mejilla para luego, con un hechizo, dejarla solamente con ropa interior

"Por… Por favor…"

"No pienses que te castigaré con latigazos y esas cosas. Todas las que se han enfrentado a mi saben que prefiero una buena batalla antes que hacer esta clase de cosas humillantes… Sin embargo, no puedo perder una oportunidad como ésta"— y sonrió con crueldad.

Antes que Aino pudiera replicar, la Creadora comenzó a realizar un cántico, cuyos tonos graves y profundos hicieron caer pronto a la rubia en un trance. Luego, cruelmente, le talló en su piel unas runas que sólo ella podía reconocer e hizo otro cántico para que estas runas se activaran. Una parte de su propia energía pasó a formar parte de la rubia, quien no mostraba reacción ante lo que hacía la mayor.

Pronto el cántico terminó. Chaos liberó a Mina y con su magia colocó nuevamente su ropa. Hizo un gesto con la mano y Mina se levantó, mirando con una mirada vacía a la mujer.

"Es una lástima, ¿no? La primera vez coloqué suficiente energía caótica para que me obedecieras y no funcionó, así que te apliqué una segunda dosis, en la que creí que sí obedecerías… Y no solo me obedeciste, sino que también lo hiciste con Mikaia, quien parece olvidarse de quién es la que realmente le dio su poder… Sin embargo, tuve que aislar tu alma y tu mente de lo que es tu cuerpo. Pensarás lo que yo pienso. Miraré por medio de tus ojos, y cuando llegue el momento, te revelarás contra Mikaia para recordarle quién es la Señora. ¿Te queda claro?"— habló Chaos, con un tono mandatorio

Mina asintió levemente e hizo una reverencia. Chaos, en respuesta, la acercó a sí y besó su frente.

"Sólo sé obediente y pronto te liberaré de esto… Juntas provocaremos el cambio que realmente desea tu corazón, contigo como Reina… Y con Serenity exiliada de la Vía Láctea… ¿No es eso lo que deseas de lo más profundo de tu corazón?"— y acarició a la rubia, con gentileza

"Hai… Mi Señora… Mi dueña"— respondió la rubia, con tono monótono, cerrando sus ojos para dejarse llevar por el aprecio de Chaos.

"Bien… Lograremos esta victoria y, como Serenity será mía, ya no tendrás que preocuparte de eso"

"Hai…"

Y, sin decir más, Sailor Chaos desapareció, dejando a Mina sonriendo tontamente, aunque, si uno se fija bien, esa sonrisa parece más la de un ángel caído listo para traer la destrucción a este mundo…

* * *

_**Mansión Ten'ou**_

Monique miró hacia el horizonte y vio cómo el viento cambió repentinamente de dirección.

"_¿Es idea mía o Chaos ya se aburrió de los juegos?_"— pensó, mientras bebía un sorbo de té: — "_Mi instinto no se equivoca: el juego está cambiando y Chaos al fin está decidida a alcanzar lo que tanto desea…"_

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

****Y llegamos a la fase final de este primer Libro.

Holis ^^

Insisto: En lo que queda de este libro **ya no aparece Endymion**, así que agradecería que no insistan. Lo verán más activo en el 2º libro, en el cual ya habrá aprendido unos cuantos trucos nuevos.

Ahora. ¿Qué pasó con Mina? Ahora que es marioneta de Sailor Chaos la veremos diferente... Quizás sus actitudes y su personalidad se parecerán más a la Mina del manga de Sailor Moon, aunque ciertamente mucho más perversa... Ya lo verán, y espero que pronto.

Agradezco a todos mis lectores. ¡Ya hemos superado los 100 reviews! Les agradezco y espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia.

Finalmente, les informo que los capítulos especiales de este libro estarán publicados en mi sitio web personal y no tengo la intención de subirlos a para evitarme flamers o que me borren la historia. Lo siento.

Saludos y nos vemos en el capítulo 32... Que créanme, está más cerca de lo que creen


	34. Capítulo 32

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

_Por Mary Shirou_

* * *

Capítulo 32: Consecuencias de los cambios

* * *

_**Mansión Kai'ou**_

A la mañana siguiente, todas se encontraban desayunando para comenzar el entrenamiento diario. Era gracioso ver a _Jesters_ y _Heartless_ en la mesa, pero, como explicó Molly, el convertirse en seres de esta clase no evitaba que siguieran con necesidades humanas como el alimentarse.

En eso apareció Mina, quien miraba altivamente a sus compañeras. La Princesa de la Tierra se extrañó, pues pensaba que con el castigo de Chaos con suerte se levantaría a los dos o tres días.

"Buenos días"- dijo ella, con una voz extrañamente tranquila.

"Buenos días… ¿Fue el castigo de nuestra _Señora_ la que te hizo madrugar?"- preguntó Adalia, con una sonrisa cruel.

Como respuesta, se ganó una mirada fría de la rubia. Tan fría, que hizo que llegara a helarse por dentro.

"Lo que haya hecho nuestra _Señora_ no te incumbe, Adalia. Lo que a mí me importa es ver cómo podemos volver a ganar la lealtad de la humanidad, incluso de aquellos que no han tomado nuestro _remedio_"- respondió, con naturalidad.

El que la rubia pudiera expresarse tan complejamente causó más sorpresa en su entorno, provocando especialmente la furia de Molly.

"Si estamos en esta situación es por tu error, Aino. Si quieres pensar en una solución, hazlo sola"— y se puso de pie: — "Se me quitó el apetito. Voy a entrenar"— y se retiró, junto con los Jesters y los Heartless.

"Mina… ¿Cómo respondes así? Adalia es nuestra aliada"— la regañó Michiru

"No pedí tu permiso para expresarme, _Kai'ou_"— respondió Mina, con la misma frialdad: — "Lo que haga o deje de hacer no te debería importar… Al fin y al cabo somos _aliadas_, no _amigas_… ¿No fue eso lo que declaraste ayer?"

Los ojos de la Senshi se agrandaron. No sabía que ella las había alcanzado a escuchar.

"De cualquier manera, necesito entrenar un poco porque nuestra _Señora_ me ha dado nuevas habilidades para controlar… Azariel, Elia, ¿me ayudan?"— preguntó

Las aludidas soltaron miradas nerviosas, pero asintieron sin dudar.

"Bien, vamos a entrenar"— y se retiró junto con las otras.

El resto de las Senshis se quedaron allí, mirándose confundidas.

"¿Y qué bicho le picó?"— preguntó Adalia, una vez que fue capaz de hablar nuevamente.

"Lo que haya sido… Es algo otorgado por nuestra _Señora_ y no lo podemos cuestionar"— respondió Hertha, retirándose junto con Amy: — "Y pese a que haya brotado de los labios de esa niña, ella tiene razón. Tenemos que hallar la manera de ganarnos la lealtad de la humanidad por completo. Vamos"

"Sí… Nos retiramos…"- dijo Amy, monótonamente.

Adalia, Michiru y Luna se quedaron ahí, terminando su desayuno, para luego retirarse, llenas de dudas.

* * *

_**Estancias de Chaos**_

[N/A: Ya dije, ya no puedo llamar a eso parte de la Mansión Kai'ou]

Molly, ya habiendo dejado a sus _súbditos_ entrenando, se dirigió donde se encontraba Sailor Chaos. La aludida estaba esperando en su trono, como si ya supiera que la pelirroja iría a verla

"¿Qué significa esto, Chaos?"— preguntó la Princesa, airada: — "¡Se suponía que ibas a castigarla!"

Chaos ni se inmutó ante el reclamo. En sus manos tenía una copa de vino, la cual acercó a sus labios para beber en paz.

"¡Se supone que debía tener alguna marca, algo que la dejara incapacitada por días! ¿Cómo la dejaste ir tan tranquila?"— insistió.

Chaos, con calma, dejó la copa a un lado. Se puso de pie y con su energía alzó a Molly, haciéndola sacudirse en el aire.

"Lo que menos deberías hacer es cuestionarme, Mikaia… Mina ha sido castigada, y yo sé qué tipo de castigo se ha ganado. Es cierto que me has liberado, pero, ¿es eso lo que te ha dado derecho a mandarme cual sirviente de baja clase?"— preguntó, con frialdad

"Yo te liberé, pero recuerda que fue para que hiciéramos una _alianza_, para que me ayudes en lo que yo no puedo hacer…"- y no pudo hablar más ya que el ataque de la Creadora era más fuerte.

"Me alegro que lo recuerdes… Somos _aliadas_… Y a la próxima que me trates cual perro que debe obedecerte, te recordaré por qué yo soy Chaos"— y la soltó, dejándola caer: — "Por otra parte, deberías estar feliz de que te deje ir a tus anchas; no sea que un día de estos me aburra y me ponga a jugar yo"

Molly no contestó. Se sobó la parte lastimada y se volteó para retirarse, provocando así un nuevo ataque de Chaos, el cual la azotó contra el suelo y las paredes para luego traerla ante la presencia de la oscura y soltarla bruscamente contra el piso.

"Creo que aún no te das cuenta, Mikaia"— dijo la Creadora y sonrió cruelmente: — "Debería recordarte que, cuando te retiras, haces igualmente una reverencia y sólo cuando te dé mi venia puedes irte"

"Lo… Lo siento… Señora Chaos"— dijo haciendo una reverencia, mientras un hilillo de sangre brotaba de sus labios por mordérselos tanto. — "Me retiro"

"Claro, puedes hacerlo"— y la dejó ir.

Luego, la Dama Oscura se sentó nuevamente en su trono, tomó su copa de vino y bebió tranquilamente.

"Ya falta poco para que pueda salir de este lugar maldito… Ya no puedo confiar en Mikaia y sus juguetes, aunque aún tengo a mi ejército de Senshis esperando para la batalla" — dejó la copa a un lado: — "En fin, veamos qué puede hacer Mikaia sin mi ayuda por un tiempo y qué puede lograr mi marioneta mientras tanto" — y se quedó mirando el horizonte, con una sonrisa expectante.

* * *

_**Mansión Kai'ou, sala de entrenamientos**_

Mientras tanto, Mina comenzaba a combatir contra las dos Elementales, quienes se sorprendieron ante la fiereza de sus ataques

"Se supone que esto es un simple entrenamiento"— reclamó Azariel, jadeando: — "¿Por qué estás combatiendo como si no hubiera mañana?"

"Las Senshis de Chaos deberían ser conscientes que de una u otra manera cada combate puede ser el último"— respondió la rubia, mientras seguía atacando: — "¿O es que piensan sólo en la posibilidad de vencer?"

"Es cierto, pero también una Senshi de Chaos sabe cuándo luchar por su vida y cuando dedicarse sólo a entrenar"— respondió Elia, evadiendo los ataques.

"¿Sí? ¿Entonces por qué ambas han combatido como si fuese un entrenamiento en contra de las Senshis de Serenity?"— insistió Aino, lanzando ataques de luz consecutivos.

Las Elementales se miraron entre sí. Realmente estaban actuando demasiado pasivas en esta batalla y, pese a todo, no era la idea descubrir sus planes tan pronto. Por lo mismo, ambas asintieron y comenzaron a contratacar con sus ataques más viciosos.

"Así está mejor" — y la rubia sonrió mientras esquivaba los ataques de sus rivales.

Pasó un buen momento mientras las tres atacaban y esquivaban ataques. Ondas azules, blancas e incoloras se entremezclaban y destruían todo a su alrededor.

Las Elementales, quienes tenían años de experiencia y de batallas, se sorprendieron enormemente ante la facilidad de atacar y defenderse de la rubia. Lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido cuando fue castigada por Chaos, provocó un cambio en ella que nadie pudo sospechar, aunque, ¿son estos cambios para bien o para mal?

Mina, en tanto, al ser completamente una _muñeca_ de Chaos, sólo pensaba en provocar lo suficiente a sus _aliadas_ para que así alcancen el máximo potencial, para luego lanzarlas lo antes posible en contra de las Senshis de Serenity. Al fin y al cabo, su _Señora_ había ordenado unir a todas las Senshis a su causa o que paguen las consecuencias, tal como lo hará Mikaia en su momento.

Las otras retrocedieron un paso cuando notaron la sonrisa cruel que brotaba de la Senshi.

Era casi como ver la sonrisa de la misma Sailor Chaos.

"Bien"— dijo la rubia, al fin deteniéndose: — "Aunque aún no usaron su máximo poder, dieron una buena batalla… Espero que eso les sirva para cuando combatan contra las Senshis"

Las otras dos permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, antes que Elia contestara.

"¿Y cuándo crees que combatiremos?"

"Eso sólo lo decide nuestra _Señora_… Por ahora, está satisfecha con ver jugar a Mikaia y a nosotras, pero pronto tendrán que intervenir, antes que las Senshis de Serenity actúen demasiado a la ofensiva"— habló la rubia, con un tono monótono.

"Y combatiremos, no lo dudes"— dijo Azariel, con una mirada que parecía decidida.

"Espero que así sea… Es cierto que nuestra _Señora_ tiene un ejército de Senshis a su disposición, pero sería una pena tener que disponer de unas guerreras de mayor nivel por sus tendencias _separatistas_"— y la rubia se retiró, mostrándoles una mirada altiva.

Sólo cuando dejaron de escuchar los pasos de la Senshi, las otras dos soltaron suspiros de alivio.

"¿Qué fue eso?"— preguntó Azariel, con un tono asustado.

"No sé cuál fue el castigo de Chaos, pero la Venus contra la que combatimos no era la que hemos conocido en este tiempo"— respondió Elia, preocupada: — "Siempre supe que Sailor Chaos ataba a guerreros a su voluntad, y pensé que nosotras, al haber aceptado su oferta, habíamos caído en lo mismo. Sin embargo, al ver esa mirada y esa forma de combatir, ahora comprendo lo que llama _atar a su voluntad_"

"Elia… Eso me asusta… ¿Y si se da cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo y nos obliga a hacer lo mismo?"

"Primero muerta… Aunque no sin antes encontrarme aunque sea una vez con Sasha…"— y se quedaron ahí, inmóviles, sumidas en sus propios pensamientos.

Mientras tanto, Mina también _pensaba_, siempre atada a la voluntad de Chaos

"_Esas dos son buenos elementos, pero siento dudas en sus corazones… Quizás necesiten unos cuantos incentivos… ¿Unas buenas joyas, quizás? Tendré que ir con mi Señora…_"— y sonrió cruelmente, pensando en cómo complacer a la Creadora.

* * *

_**Mansión Ten'ou**_

Ajena a los planes de Chaos, Monique se dirigió hacia donde estaban entrenando sus compañeras, siempre lideradas por Sailor Galaxia.

"Freya…"— dijo a la guerrera dorada: — "¿Puedo hablar con Haruka un momento, por favor?"

A la discípula de la Creadora le extrañó el tono _humilde_ que había utilizado la pelirroja. No obstante, miró el extraño brillo en los ojos de su maestra y se dio cuenta que debía de ser algo realmente importante.

"Espero que lo que le digas sea de provecho"— respondió y miró a la de cabellos cortos: — "Anda, y diga lo que diga que no se te ericen los cabellos"— y sonrió traviesamente

"Lo dices como si me mandaras a hablar con el diablo"— dijo Ten'ou, con la mayor calma posible

"Soy su discípula directa. Si tiene esa mirada, _es porque vas a hablar con el diablo_"— y sonrió ampliamente.

"Sí, claro. Recuerda que _este diablo _te escuchó ampliamente y por eso no te libras del entrenamiento de la noche, Freya"— dijo Lacrois, molesta: — "No le hagas caso. Sólo tiene envidia de ciertas habilidades que poseo"— y sonrió con ironía

"Si le llamas a _eso_ habilidad…"

"Freya, serán treinta kilómetros cronometrados, y si no me satisface el tiempo que te demoras haré que recuerdes porqué soy tu Maestra"— y el brillo asesino de sus ojos no se hizo esperar.

"De acuerdo, me quedó claro…"— y con un gesto de la mano, hizo que las demás la siguieran para continuar el entrenamiento.

Mientras, Haruka y Monique comenzaban a caminar hacia un lugar de la mansión donde pudieran conversar en paz.

"Haruka"— dijo la pelirroja, en el lugar donde finalmente se detuvieron: — "¿Qué sabes de las Sailors Elementales"

La rubia se sorprendió ante la pregunta de la maestra, pero prefirió responder rápidamente:

"Bueno, representan los cuatro elementos y además están del lado de Chaos. Nada más"

Lacrois asintió, con una mirada algo decepcionada.

"Veo que aún no tienes todos los recuerdos del tiempo del Milenio de Plata, mucho menos de tu planeta natal"— dijo, con calma: — "Siendo así me va a costar más contarte algunas cosas que deberías saber"

Ten'ou se quedó perpleja ante la declaración de la mayor, pero prefirió no hablar para saber de qué se trataba todo esto.

"Como bien has dicho, las Senshis Elementales representan los cuatro elementos. Sin embargo, no siempre estuvieron del lado de Sailor Chaos, sino que entraron conmigo a formar parte del séquito de Senshis de la Reina Serenity"— comenzó, lo más calmada posible. — "Esas Senshis, durante un buen tiempo, sirvieron a la Reina y gracias a ello no se necesitó formar a más Senshis dentro del Sistema Solar. De hecho, los reyes y reinas de la Alianza se sentían cómodos al saber que podrían formar a sus hijos de la mejor manera. Todos… Con excepción del rey del planeta Urano"

"¿Mi padre?"— intervino Haruka, con algo de sorpresa

"Sí. Tu padre es un ser sumamente orgulloso. Él no aprobaba la existencia de las Senshis y creía con todo su ser que quienes debían defender la Alianza Lunar eran guerreros, varones, que tuvieran la fuerza suficiente para soportar las continuas batallas. Y ese pensamiento se incrementó cuando tu madre los abandonó para cumplir su sueño"

Con la respuesta de la Creadora, los ojos de Haruka se agrandaron, dándose cuenta del rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

"Espera… ¿Mi madre está viva?"— preguntó, con un tono de voz más alto que el usual.

"Sí… Tu padre nunca permitió que ella te viera, mucho menos cuando se dio cuenta de que ella había alcanzado su sueño y que tenía una fuerza que podría haberlo apartado del Reino si así lo hubiera querido… Ella siempre te buscó, pero cuando la Reina Serenity la apartó de sus funciones junto con sus compañeras, fue exiliada del Sistema Solar y ahí sí que le fue imposible verte… Hasta ahora"

Miles de preguntas surcaban la mente de la Senshi de Urano, partiendo del hecho que su madre estaba viva y que estaba exiliada del Sistema Solar hasta hace poco… Hasta que recordó la primera pregunta que le hizo Monique en esta conversación.

"Espera… ¿Estás diciendo que mi madre es una Senshi Elemental?" — preguntó, esperando que eso no fuera cierto.

Para su pesar, Lacrois asintió.

"¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?"— volvió a preguntar

"Piensa que mis recuerdos van ligados con las Sailor Destiny que existieron antes que yo. Son muchos recuerdos como para que mi cerebro los procese adecuadamente" — respondió la pelirroja, algo avergonzada: — "Durante todo este tiempo busqué la respuesta de por qué las Elementales fueron rechazadas por la reina Serenity y de a poco se fueron armando los recuerdos, hasta que vi la imagen completa. Como ellas dijeron, todas buscan venganza por su rechazo, pero tu madre, más que cualquier otra cosa, quería encontrarse contigo y decirte la verdad, para que pudieras comprenderla de mejor manera… Bueno, y de esa manera podría vengarse de tu padre…" — y rió, algo nerviosa: — "Hay muchas cosas que yo podría decirte de ella, pero considero que es mejor saber la verdad de sus labios"

"¿Y quién es?"— preguntó Haruka

"La respuesta es fácil… ¿Quién es la única de las Elementales que maneja tu elemento y que aún no tienes el honor de combatir contra ella personalmente?"— y sonrió tristemente

Su compañera pareció meditar por unos momentos, tratando de recordar los momentos de batalla hasta que contestó, con más temblor de voz del que quería aparentar.

"Aeris… Mi madre es Sailor Aeris"

Y, viendo cómo la Creadora asentía levemente, el mundo de Haruka comenzó a temblar…

**Fin del capítulo…**

* * *

****Oh, bien...

Holis n.n

Es una actualización rápida antes de irme a dormir... Pero ya se vienen los capítulos finales del primer libro de las Crónicas.

Por favor, sé que a algunos no les gusta Monique/Sailor Destiny. La irán comprendiendo poco a poco, pero tampoco espero milagros :P

Me daré el tiempo para contestar todas las preguntas, pero tengan en claro que estoy con hartas cosas que hacer (siempre lo estoy)

Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	35. Capítulo 33

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

_Por Mary Shirou_

* * *

Capítulo 33: Trampas

* * *

_**Mansión Ten'ou, mismo lugar**_

El tiempo que transcurrió entre la respuesta de Monique y la reacción final de Haruka pareció eterno.

"Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad? No puede ser que mi padre me haya engañado todo este tiempo, que mi madre esté viva y que más encima sea mi enemiga… ¿Sabías que eso suena a telenovela barata?"— dijo, comenzando a reír.

De hecho, era la única reacción que su ser se permitía tener ante tal revelación.

Monique suspiró, con su dolor de cabeza comenzando a manifestarse.

"Ni siquiera una telenovela de bajo presupuesto tendría como para tratar un tema así"— contestó, tristemente: — "Ya te dije, me es difícil tratar este tema contigo, pero preferí hacerlo antes que lo sepas de improviso… O en la hora final"

"¡Pero esto es imposible! Crecí sabiéndome huérfana. Sólo hace poco supe de mi padre y ahora hablas de mi madre como si fuese lo más natural del mundo… ¡No puede estar viva!"— insistió la rubia.

"Si no fuera así, tendríamos una Elemental menos que combatir, ¿no crees? Sin embargo, sabes que tu padre incluso insistió que no te convirtieras en Senshi, mucho menos para _servir de amante a una princesita de tercera clase_. Aun así, tuvo que terminar aceptando, pues ya había perdido a su mujer por seguir el camino de una Senshi… Y el haberte perdido por el mismo sueño lo hubiera terminado enloqueciendo, así que no le quedó otra que aceptar, sabiendo que podrían verse durante los tiempos de paz. No obstante, el dolor de haber perdido a tu madre lo atormenta, pero es demasiado orgulloso como para haberla aceptado de vuelta en Urano" — replicó la mayor, sin quitar el tono triste de su voz.

Pasaron unos momentos en un silencio que les pesaba de sobremanera

"Por favor… Necesito estar a solas" — dijo Ten'ou, finalmente

"Está bien" — y con su poder invocó un muñeco de entrenamiento: — "Creo que lo vas a necesitar… Aunque recuerda que pese al dolor, Serenity te necesita" — y se retiró.

El silencio fue reinante mientras Destiny se retiraba, hasta que en un arranque de ira, Haruka comenzó a golpear el _dummy_ como si no hubiera mañana. Lanzó maldiciones y gritos por doquier hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar y cayó al suelo, extenuada.

"¿Por qué ahora? Todo parece estar en mi contra… Michiru… Madre… ¿Por qué no las tengo cuando más deseo que me acompañen?"— y se quedó ahí, dejando que las lágrimas que habitualmente no muestra a nadie fluyeran libremente, demostrando el estado de desesperanza en el cual había caído…

* * *

_**Mansión Ten'ou, zona de entrenamiento**_

El entrenamiento parecía haber caído en un estado de pausa cuando las Senshis vieron llegar a Monique sola.

"¿Y Haruka?"— preguntó Serena

"Necesita estar un rato a solas" — respondió Monique: — "Las nuevas que le di no le fueron gratas, aunque comprendo los motivos para ello" — y miró en dirección al lugar donde dejó a la otra, con algo de tristeza.

"¿Qué pasa?" — preguntó Hotaru, notando la expresión de su amiga.

"Sólo Haruka puede explicar la situación"— replicó la pelirroja y dirigió su mirada a la Princesa: — "Serenity… Espera un momento que se calme su corazón, pero por favor, acompáñala después. Te necesita más que nunca"— pidió, para luego retirarse sin siquiera decir más.

Las Senshis se miraron mutuamente, confundidas.

"¿Qué habrá pasado para que Monique terminara así?"— preguntó Lita

"Sea lo que fuere, algo me dice que Haruka está peor que ella"— respondió Hotaru, con algo de pesar en la voz: — "Princesa… Creo que debería acompañar a Haruka"

Serena asintió y, con una venia de aceptación de Galaxia, tomó la dirección por la cual llegó Lacrois.

"De todas maneras… Paremos por hoy" — dijo la de cabellos cobrizos: — "Algo me dice que necesitaremos este tiempo de descanso más que nunca"

Las demás asintieron levemente y en silencio. Algo había en sus corazones que comenzaba a tornarse pesado y no era el cansancio.

Algo les hacía sentir que se venía el momento del fin.

* * *

_**Estancias de Chaos**_

Chaos notó como Mina se acercaba a ella. Sonrió complacida al notar cómo se arrodillaba dócilmente y, con una venia de la mujer, se acercó a ella y se sentó a sus pies, esperando su consentimiento a hablar.

"¿Tan luego vienes a mí?" — preguntó Chaos

"Mi _Señora_, hay noticias que debe saber de inmediato"— respondió la rubia, mirando a los ojos de la Creadora.

"¿Sí? Sabía que las cosas en manos de Mikaia estaban mal, pero nunca creí que tanto" — y, haciendo que la rubia se pusiera de pie, continuó: — "Anda, dime qué pasó"

Con calma, Aino comentó las reacciones del desayuno y los resultados que obtuvo del entrenamiento improvisado con Aeris y Aqua.

"Lo que más me extraña, mi _Señora_, es que encontré algo extraño en los pensamientos de Sailor Aeris"— dijo la rubia con una mirada aparentemente inocente

"¿Ah, sí?"— preguntó la Creadora: — "Déjame mirar en tu mente"

La rubia cerró sus ojos y Chaos miró dentro de su mente los sucesos ocurridos durante el entrenamiento y, dentro de los pensamientos que pudo captar de Aeris, reinaba en exceso la idea de la Senshi de Urano…

"No sé si hay historia entre ambas, pero no lo encontré natural"— concluyó la rubia, habiendo visto lo mismo que su superior

"Ya veo… ¿Crees que eso puede conllevar a una traición de su parte?"— preguntó Chaos

"No lo sé… Pero… Pensaba que, si usábamos bien nuestras cartas, podríamos matar dos pájaros de un tiro"— y la mirada de Chaos se llenó de diversión ante estas palabras.

"Oh… Sabía que si te _programaba_ bien sacaría toda la inteligencia que realmente posees, mi pequeña. ¿Qué tramas?"

"Verá…" — y comenzó a comentar su plan

[N/A: ¿Qué? ¿De verdad creían que iba a contar mi plan? Soy malvada, ¿qué esperan?]

"Ya veo"— e hizo aparecer una caja de color negro: — "Entrégale esto a Aeris e impide que Azariel esté con ella"

"Sí"— y se marchó, luego de hacer una reverencia.

Chaos se quedó ahí, mirando con deleite el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

"Es cierto. Mikaia hace todo lo posible para ganar su espacio, pero nada me impide _darle una mano_, aunque sea sólo para mi propia diversión. Lástima que tenga que disponer de tan buena guerrera, pero en fin, tengo unas _cuantas_ más"— y se soltó una carcajada cruel, pensando en las consecuencias del plan trazado.

* * *

_**Mansión Ten'ou**_

Serena llegó finalmente a donde estaba Haruka y le asustó el estado en el cual se encontraba, especialmente viendo sus manos ensangrentadas.

"¡Haruka!"— exclamó ella, corriendo hacia su compañera.

"Creí que Monique especificaría que si quería estar sola, era porque quería estar sola"— dijo la de cabellos arenosos, con una voz cansada.

"Haruka… Sea lo que esté pasando, no tiene que ser motivo para que te autodestruyas"— replicó la Princesa, realmente preocupada.

"Mi Princesa… Te preocupas demasiado por alguien que realmente no vale la pena" — y sonrió tristemente al ver que su amada la tomaba gentilmente de las manos y con su energía sanaba las heridas de la guerrera.

"Puedo creer esas palabras de cualquier otra persona. No de mi _consorte_"— y soltó un bufido.

Ten'ou miró con dulzura las acciones de su compañera y se dejó envolver en tan cálida energía. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, intentando permitir que aquella fuerza incluso la limpiara por dentro.

Pasaron unos minutos envueltas en tan cálido resplandor hasta que la Princesa se sintió satisfecha al ver que no quedaba siquiera una cicatriz en las manos de la otra.

"Ahora sí"— y Serena sonrió: — "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Haruka se acercó a ella y le dio un gentil beso en los labios.

"Recordando porqué eres realmente la luz de mi noche, Princesa"— respondió, sinceramente.

La de coletas se sonrojó ante el beso y el coqueteo de la otra. No obstante, se acercó hasta que quedó apegada a la mayor y se apegó a su pecho.

"Entonces ahora sí puedes contarme lo que pasó, ¿no?"

La senshi de Urano hizo un sonido gutural, como gesto de nerviosismo.

"No lo sé, _hime_, hay muchas cosas que aún no entiendo… Pero lo que sí tengo claro es que mi madre es una Senshi Elemental… Y, por lo tanto, es mi enemiga"— y el brillo de sus ojos pareció perderse por la emoción.

Los ojos de Serena se agrandaron, sorprendidos.

"Espera… ¿No que tu madre murió en el Milenio de Plata?"— preguntó, confundida.

"Eso fue lo que dijo mi padre, preciosa… Algo dentro de mí nunca lo quiso creer, pero ahora Monique me confirmó la verdad…"— y puso su mano a la altura del corazón: — "Y no sabes cuánto me duele eso"— y nuevamente se le quebró la voz.

Como respuesta, la Princesa abrazó con fuerza a su compañera y permitió que llorara un buen rato, sin importar si se manchaba su traje ni nada más. Haruka, por su parte, sollozaba como si no hubiera mañana y estrechaba con fuerza la figura frágil de su _consorte_, desesperada por toda la situación.

Pasó el tiempo, suficiente como para que el atardecer comenzara a manifestarse. Serena era quien ahora tenía apegada a su corazón a Haruka, la cual parecía ya dormir envuelta en tantas emociones. Mas, como ya era hora de regresar a la mansión, la agitó suavemente para despertarla.

"Debemos volver"— dijo, simplemente.

"Lo sé… Y debo conversar con Monique. Le debo una disculpa"— contestó Ten'ou, suavemente.

"¿Sabes? Las demás querrán preguntar muchas cosas, en especial mirándote así. Va a ser mejor que trates de mantener tu compostura… A la noche te acojo nuevamente, ¿sí?"— sugirió la Princesa, preocupada.

"Tienes razón, pero me extraña que pienses tanto, cabeza de bombón"— y agitó con gentileza la cabellera de su compañera.

"¡Pero si también pienso! Sólo que… No me gusta que las cosas sean tan complicadas"— y soltó un puchero.

"¿Cierto que todo esto se ha vuelto complicado? No eres la única que tiene ese deseo"— y, poniéndose de pie, extendió su mano para ayudar a la Princesa. Ésta lo aceptó con gusto y ambas se dirigieron al interior de la mansión.

Al llegar, se encontraron con todo el grupo cenando, mas no estaba Monique.

"¿Y Lacrois?"— preguntó Urano.

"En su habitación"— respondió Galaxia, mirando con preocupación a la Senshi del Aire

Haruka no contestó más y se dirigió a la habitación de la Creadora. Tocó la puerta y, sin esperar respuesta, entró a la habitación.

"¿Pudiste pensar?"— preguntó Lacrois, seriamente

"Sí… Y necesito respuestas de parte de mi madre"— respondió la de cabellos arenosos, con seriedad

Monique asintió.

"Creo que te puedo dar esa oportunidad… Pero sólo porque también he visto dudas en el corazón de tu madre. Ya sabes, sobre el estar del lado de Chaos"— y la miró a los ojos: — "Intentaré contactarla, aunque sabes que todas nosotras estaremos en riesgo"

Haruka movió su cabeza afirmativamente, conociendo los riesgos.

"No sabes cuánto te lo agradecería"— contestó

"Lo sé. Por ahora, acompaña a Serenity y, cuando tenga noticias, te aviso".

"Gracias"— y se retiró

Monique se quedó ahí, mirando las primeras estrellas aparecer, cuando sintió que tocaban nuevamente la puerta. Dejo que la persona entrara, antes de hablar:

"Rei, ¿has visto algo?"

La senshi de Marte miró con seriedad a la Creadora.

"No sé qué tramas con Urano, pero eso nos causará problemas a todas"— respondió

"Lo sé… Pero sin esos problemas, tu visión final no se dará, ¿cierto?"— y sonrió traviesa.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, los ojos de Rei intentando penetrar los pensamientos de la mayor.

"Se me olvida que eres la senshi del Destino, por más que intentes ocultarnos ahora tus visiones"— y la guerrera se sentó en la cama: — "¿Qué pretendes, de verdad?"

Monique sonrió divertida y se volteó para mirarla.

"Deberías saberlo bien. Al nivel que estamos, no seremos capaces de vencer a Chaos… Con esa visión final, al menos tendremos oportunidad de alejarla de nuestro Sistema Solar y posiblemente de la Vía Láctea… Y, si somos más afortunadas, podremos conseguir la ayuda que no tendríamos en estos momentos"- le contestó, sinceramente.

Hino apretó sus manos, comenzando a enojarse.

"Ambas sabemos que hay muchos destinos creándose y destruyéndose de acuerdo a lo que hacemos y también lo que decidimos, pese a que siempre parezca bueno"— continuó, sin hacer caso del gesto de la otra: — "Hay tantos caminos, que podríamos discutir largamente todas las opciones que tenemos para dar lo mejor a nuestra Princesa y para crear Tokyo de Cristal. Sin embargo…"— y enfatizó las palabras, notando que iba a ser interrumpida: — "el tiempo se nos acaba y ya no es cuestión de qué es lo mejor, sino _qué nos puede salvar_"

"¡Soy una guerrera! ¡Si esa visión se cumple todas nosotras quedaríamos como cobardes! ¡Como la peor de las escorias!"— le replicó Marte, con algo de ira.

"Es mejor quedar como cobardes que morir, Hino. ¿O es que quieres ver a tu Princesa en las manos de Chaos por la eternidad? Lo que voy a hacer ahora es una oportunidad de saber muchas cosas, no solo de ustedes mismas, sino de la humanidad a la cual estamos protegiendo… Y ante tu temor, no, no es eso lo que nos marca como traidoras al Código de las Senshis"— y los ojos de la mayor destellaron, furiosos.

"¡No a costa de nuestra sangre! ¡Ni de nuestras lágrimas!"

"Por eso mismo. Te pido que no intervengas en lo que voy a hacer… Mucho menos que alertes a las demás, aunque Hotaru y Setsuna ya deben tener sus sospechas al estar yo mucho más aparte del grupo… Si no lo haces, tendré que bloquear no sólo tu capacidad de comunicarte, sino de tener las visiones que tanto te jactas de tener"— y su voz comenzó a tomar un tono que llenó de alerta los sentidos de la sacerdotisa.: — "Créeme que las lágrimas que sí se derramarán se convertirán en _canciones de leyenda_"

"Eso, Monique, no puede ser a costo de una traición"— sentenció.

"Eso, Hino, se llama _salvación_"— y, con un gesto de su mano, la obligó a retirarse, no sin antes asegurarse que de la mente de la Senshi no salga lo que había visto.

La Senshi del Destino miró hacia el cielo, ahora estrellado, e hizo aparecer un ave de color blanco, con un papel en sus patitas.

"Créeme, Hino. Sé lo que hago… Y es la única manera de evitar un derramamiento de sangre mayor… Y de lograr que la luz de nuestra Princesa finalmente se manifieste…"

* * *

**Fin del capítulo…**

[A lo FF XIII-2: _Has ganado un nuevo retrosello… "Sangre"_]

En serio...

Holis ^^

Aprovechando mi tiempo de vacaciones, un capítulo más de esta saga. Y, como tengo algo de tiempo, puedo reiterar:

1. ¡No odien a Monique, en serio! Es cierto que a veces bordea el Mary Sue xD... Pero como controladora del Destino tiene bastantes cosas que hacen que actúe así.

2. Los capítulos especiales, cuando los publique (lo que ciertamente será después de terminar de escribir el primer libro), será en mi sitio web, cuya dirección está en mi profile. Por mientras, ubiquen la página y el contenido que ya posee.

3. No haré capítulos de SerenaxHaruka. No será porque no me guste el yuri, pero no me siento capaz de hacerlo.

4. Endymion aparecerá en el 2º libro... Y ciertamente, tendrá un papel protagónico en esto, en especial luego del final de este libro.

5. Finalmente... Paciencia, ya seguiré escribiendo xD

Saludos... Y ayúdenme a llegar a los 150 reviews (!?)

Byes


	36. Capítulo 34

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

_Por Mary Shirou_

* * *

Capítulo 34: El principio del fin

* * *

_**Mansión Kai'ou**_

Ya con los primeros rayos del sol, Elia se levantó y lo primero que hizo fue abrir las cortinas para mirar cómo estaba el día… Y lo que vio, le causó una gran perturbación, en especial ante dos hechos: Uno, el cielo, aunque brillaba algo de sol, estaba envuelto en nubes, como si una tormenta estuviera realmente cerca…

Y lo otro, más sorprendente aún, era que había una extraña ave de color blanco, que para ella era totalmente familiar.

"_¿Qué querrá Destiny conmigo?_"— pensó de inmediato.

Abrió la ventana y dejó que el ave entrara. Éste se posó en la mesa del velador y esperó hasta que la Senshi del Aire se sentara para recibir el mensaje que traía, extendió la patita para mostrar el mensaje de la otra guerrera, el cual Elia tomó con delicadeza y luego desapareció, dejando un rastro de plumas de color blanco.

Por unos momentos, la rubia se quedó ahí, con el papel cerrado, sin querer saber su contenido, mas finalmente la curiosidad fue mayor y abrió el contenido y leyó el mensaje que traía:

_Estimada Elia:_

_ Te ahorré unos cuantos problemas al explicar a Sasha… Haruka, como se llama ahora, que eres su madre y que lo que estás haciendo es más que todo por venganza en contra de tu ex-marido… Por llamarlo de alguna manera._

La Senshi agrandó sus ojos de sorpresa al leer la introducción, mucho más por la sinceridad contenida en las palabras de su antigua mentora y compañera.

_Haruka se lo tomó bastante bien, a decir verdad. Yo creo que es más que todo porque el espíritu de Senshi es hereditario y puede comprender bien cuán importante es responder al llamado a la batalla… Y es por eso que te escribo, más que cualquier otra excusa._

_ Ella desea conocerte y saber tus motivos para alejarte de ella y de su padre, más que todo porque no quise ser quien cuente una historia que no me pertenece. Esa historia pertenece sólo a ti y, pese a que ahora eres mi enemiga (aunque no te he visto combatir como tal), hay cosas que valen más que el bando al cual pertenezcas, así que también encuentro 'adecuado' que se encuentren._

_ Yo soy consciente de las consecuencias que este encuentro puede traer, mucho más sabiendo todos los Destinos que se forman a partir de cada decisión. Haruka… Sasha también es consciente de esto. No obstante, antes de concretar este encuentro, debo saber si tú también quieres este encuentro pese a las consecuencias que te puede traer. Sé que el aceptar esta carta ya es un símbolo de aceptación, pero tú conoces nuestro antiguo código de comunicaciones, así que espero tu respuesta. Yo, por mi parte, concreto la fecha y hora del encuentro y espero que nada te obstaculice el camino._

_ Te saluda y espera tu pronta respuesta._

_ Alcyone_

La guerrera del viento parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver a leer el contenido de la carta. Volvió a parpadear, confundida, y volvió a leer dos veces más para asegurarse que lo que había leído no eran ilusiones formadas por su mente, sino que era algo sumamente real.

En ese proceso la encontró Azariel, quien luego de golpear la puerta un par de veces y no recibir respuesta, ingresó a la habitación. Al instante reconoció el tipo de papel que sólo usaba Sailor Destiny y los residuos de energía que quedaban ahí también pertenecían a la antigua maestra.

"¿Qué pasó?"— preguntó a su compañera.

Como respuesta, Elia le mostró el papel para que leyera.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes que Azariel cayera pesadamente sobre la cama, incrédula a lo que estaba leyendo.

"Elia… ¡Esto era lo que estabas esperando!"- exclamó, con una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría

"Lo sé… Pero siendo Alcyone quien nos escribió, puedo dudar de muchas cosas"— y la rubia suspiró: — "Aun así tienes razón, era lo que esperaba de hace mucho tiempo"— y una lágrima corrió por sus mejillas, mientras su voz parecía quebrarse: — "Azariel, ¿qué hago?"

La peliazul se quedó en silencio unos instantes, en actitud pensante, para luego contestar:

"A veces no importa tanto lo que te pueda aconsejar o no… Sino que importa lo que dice tu corazón"—respondió finalmente.

Elia pareció meditar unos instantes, en especial pensando en las consecuencias que esto traería. Luego, habló con voz firme:

"Estoy decidida a verla… Eso es lo que siempre he querido, mas, debes cubrir mis espaldas para evitar que sea descubierta"— y miró a su compañera con decisión

Azariel afirmó con su cabeza, mientras tomaba con sus manos las de su compañera.

"Sabes que siempre te apoyaré, Elia, y te apoyaré en todo lo que sea necesario. Manda tu respuesta a Alcyone, antes que las demás se despierten y dile que sea lo antes posible, antes que las cosas comiencen a tomar color de hormiga"— le dijo.

"¿También puedes sentirlo? Esto es como el preludio de una tormenta"

"Sí… Pero nadie sabe dónde caerá el temporal"— y sonrió tristemente.

"Como sea, tienes razón, debo contactarme con ellas… Y mientras antes sea, mejor"— y concentró en sus manos su poder para crear otra ave, esta vez de un color amarillo-limón.

Se acercó a la ventana y dejó volar libre al ave.

"Por favor, lleva mi mensaje donde ellas…Ve rápido, ve con fuerza y no desfallezcas"- pidió, con un tono angustiado

"No te preocupes"— dijo Aqua: — "Llegará bien"

"Eso espero… Bajemos a desayunar"

La otra Elemental asintió y bajaron hasta el comedor, esta vez aún con sus camisas de dormir, pues no estaban con deseos de partir la mañana con otro entrenamiento.

No obstante, ninguna de las dos fue capaz de percatarse de otra presencia, siniestra y silenciosa, que sonrió ante lo ocurrido.

"Ni que yo hubiera armado esto… Todo se está dando de la manera que yo esperaba" — y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

* * *

_**Mansión Ten'ou**_

Las primeras luces del día ya se habían manifestado y las Senshi, lideradas por Galaxia, ya se encontraban entrenando con excepción de Rei, Setsuna y Hotaru, las que esperaban a Monique impacientemente.

"Creí que Galaxia ya las estaba entrenando"— dijo la aludida mientras ingresaba a la cocina.

"Sí, lo está haciendo, pero consideramos más prudente conversar contigo"— dijo Hotaru con seriedad.

La pelirroja miró a Plut y Marte y se dio cuenta que esta última les había mencionado la conversación de la noche anterior.

"Que quede claro, Hino, que lo que digo se hace"— advirtió, con tono amenazador.

Las otras que no habían presenciado la conversación anterior, retrocedieron un paso, asustadas.

"No me importan tus amenazas, Lacrois. Lo que me importa es la seguridad de nuestra Princesa"— contestó Rei, con voz firme.

La energía de la Creadora se alzó repentinamente, sellando las puertas y ventanas del lugar. Las otras tres retrocedieron, dándose cuenta del peligro que estaban corriendo.

"¿Así que no te importa? ¡A ti te diré lo que me importa! ¡Si evitan que ocurra lo que va a ocurrir, verán a su Princesa en una condición peor a lo que han visto en sus visiones!"— habló Lacrois, avanzando hacia ellas: — "¡He visto cientos de destinos diferentes y cada cual es peor por lo que se decide hoy…!"— y penetró con su mirada a Setsuna: — "En una vi cómo mataban a cada una de nosotras hasta que Serenity perdía el control y hacía estallar todo"

Luego, miró a Hotaru

"En otra, miré cómo te obligaban a ti, Hotaru, a destruir todo y luego te convertías en una marioneta de Chaos cristalizando a Serenity hasta que el cristal quedara totalmente corrupto. Luego ella despertaba, siendo una extensión de Chaos y se convertía en la reina cruel que ella misma se imaginó en un principio"— continuó.

Por último, miró a Rei, con mayor dureza.

"En la más reciente, vi cómo cada una de ustedes era capturada para ser _programada_ por Chaos hasta que Serenity, en un acto de cobardía y dolor absoluto, invocaba la espada de Cristal de Plata y se mataba, sin importar que Endymion aún la esperaba"— concluyó: — "En cada una de esas visiones me encontraba igual que como me vio la misma Serenity… Cristalizada, siendo mi poder utilizado para asegurar la victoria de Chaos… ¿Ése es el final que quieren?"

Pasaron los minutos mientras la Senshi del Destino aguardaba que las demás digirieran la información recibida. Unas lágrimas arrepentidas brotaron de los ojos de Hotaru y miró con aprehensión cómo Setsuna y Rei dirigían miradas llenas de arrepentimiento.

"Rei… Sé que lo que se ha visto es algo que puede que en un futuro cercano nos llene de vergüenza y nos arrepintamos más de una vez porque dejamos que esto ocurra… Pero ya te dije anoche, Hino, que esto que parece ser _traición_ puede ser la única manera que podamos encontrar _salvación_"— dijo Lacrois, observando un poco más sus reacciones.

"Sabes que no podemos traicionar a Serenity, Monique… Lo que va a ocurrir, si no lo alertamos, equivaldrá a una traición y eso para cualquiera de nosotras es deshonroso"— dijo Hotaru, con calma.

"¿Y qué prefieren hacer? Decir: '_¿sabes, Princesa? Haruka y su madre se van a reunir y eso hará que el enemigo tome la ventaja_' o, mejor aún: '_Serena, amiga, perdónanos, pero tenemos que huir de la Tierra ya que la batalla está perdida_' ¡Su Princesa ya tiene suficientes problemas al intentar controlar el Caos dentro de su corazón! ¡Sus compañeras ya tienen suficientes motivos para no creer en la humanidad! Sí, tarde o temprano tendremos que huir, pero es mejor que huyamos todas y no las que sobrevivamos porque la mayoría cae en locura e intenta aniquilar la humanidad antes que ésta las aniquile por completo"— insistió la pelirroja, con más ira en la voz: — "Mas, ¿saben qué? Haruka decidió encontrarse con su madre porque quiere saber la verdad sobre su vida, un derecho que todas tenemos… ¿Se dan cuenta que con sus palabras le impedirán saber la verdad?"

"Monique. ¿Te das cuenta que ahora nos estás confirmando tus planes? De todas maneras estás alterando el destino y puede que esto termine de una manera peor de lo que has visto" — dijo Setsuna: — "Aunque tienes razón: Haruka tiene derecho a saber la verdad y no tendríamos razón para impedírselo… Aparte de evitar un encuentro que de una u otra manera terminará mal"

Lacrois suspiró, sabiendo que la peliverde tenía razón. No obstante, estaba demasiado enfadada como para darle la razón.

En eso, un ave de color amarillo-limón ingresó, atravesando el sello de Destiny. Se posó en sus manos y entregó un papel del mismo color para luego desaparecer. La pelirroja lo leyó al instante, sabiendo de quién era el mensaje.

_Alcyone_

_Nos reuniremos en la Torre de Tokyo hoy a las siete de la tarde. Di a Sasha que llegue puntual._

_ Elia_

Ante el mensaje, Lacrois sonrió, rompió el sello de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la puerta, no sin antes tomar una fruta para al fin comer algo.

"¿Saben? Hablen todo lo que quieran. Digan todo a Serenity, si se les da la gana, pero hoy Haruka se encontrará con su madre, lo quieran o no"— dijo, con tono ofuscado: — "Sean cuales fueren sus decisiones, hoy se dará un nuevo rumbo a la batalla" — y cerró la puerta de golpe, haciendo caer unas cuantas cosas del lugar.

Las otras se quedaron ahí, inmóviles, hasta que en el momento de intentar moverse, se dieron cuenta que aún estaban ahí.

"Mierda" — maldijo Rei: — "¿Cómo alertaremos a Serena?"

"No lo sé… Ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento cuando nos tiró este hechizo"— respondió Hotaru, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

"Bueno, quizás sólo tendremos que esperar a que alguien entre"— dijo Setsuna, un poco más resignada.

"¿Sabes lo que implica eso? No sólo Monique avisará a Haruka y se concretará esa reunión… ¡Galaxia nos castigará por no haber llegado al entrenamiento!"— exclamó la menor, furibunda.

Ante tal declaración, las tres comenzaron a intentar liberarse hasta que se les agotaron las fuerzas. Se dejaron caer, extenuadas y en sus mentes comenzaban a pensar cómo romper el hechizo, antes que fuera demasiado tarde… para el entrenamiento.

* * *

_**Mansión Ten'ou, zona de entrenamiento**_

Monique, mientras tanto, se dirigió al lugar donde estaban entrenando las demás y otra vez interrumpió a Galaxia.

"Ruego me disculpes por ser tan insistente, pero necesito hablar nuevamente con Haruka"

La Senshi dorada suspiró, sabiendo que su maestra traía algo entre manos.

"Está bien, pero última vez"— declaró, haciendo un gesto a Haruka

"Buena chica, te ahorras unos cuantos problemas con esto"— y, sonriente, se dirige con la senshi del Viento a un lugar aparte.

Cuando ya no había miradas que interrumpieran, Lacrois entregó la carta enviada por Elia. Haruka leyó atenta el mensaje y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente

"¿Estás de acuerdo con la hora y el lugar?"— preguntó la mayor

"Sí… _No hay mejor momento que el ahora_"— citó la de cabellos arenosos: — "¿Pero cómo se lo diremos a las demás?"

"Bueno, Hotaru, Setsuna y Rei ya lo saben e intentarán detenerte, en especial porque es una reunión con el enemigo" — mintió: — "Pero tienes la opción de decir a alguien… Te recomendaría que lo hicieras con la misma Serenity, pues ella tiene derecho a saberlo"

Ten'ou asintió, ausentemente.

"De cualquier manera, como nadie sabe cómo terminará esto, te recomiendo que lleves tu pluma de transformación y que estés alerta ante cualquier señal del enemigo que no sea tu madre… Chaos puede tomar la acción de tu madre como traición y es por eso que ambas corren peligro"— advirtió la pelirroja

"Lo sé"— e hizo ademán de irse: — "Monique… Gracias"

La de ojos verdes se sorprendió al ser tratada por el primer nombre, pero asintió levemente.

"Ya te dije, Aeris era mi compañera… Puede ser que ahora esté en el lado enemigo, pero, de todas las Elementales, es probablemente quien sea la más honorable"— y sonrió.

"Gracias"— y se retiró

Sólo cuando Haruka estuvo a distancia suficiente, Lacrois suspiró, cansada.

"Como si no supiera que se están moviendo las piezas tal como estaba previsto" — y miró al cielo: — "Los dioses me van a castigar cuando pueda regresar allá, pero es el único modo de asegurar el futuro en este mundo…"

* * *

_**Mansión Kai'ou**_

Pese a que nadie sabía la situación de Elia, la tensión en la mansión estaba como para cortarla con un cuchillo. Molly con los Jesters, por un lado, Hertha y Amy trabajando quizás en qué y las demás Elementales entrenando a más no poder.

En eso estaban cuando llegó Mina a interrumpir el entrenamiento.

"Disculpen que las moleste… Pero nuestra Señora desea ver a Aeris"— dijo.

Las demás se detuvieron al ver la seriedad de la senshi, mas Elia, con un brillo extraño en los ojos, asintió y se dirigió a las estancias de Chaos.

Azariel no pudo evitar preocuparse, pues no era normal que ocurriera esto justo hoy, mas, antes de intentar salir fue detenida por Adalia, quien sonreía divertida.

"Quizás qué querrá nuestra Señora… Aun así, recuerda que estamos en entrenamiento y no puedes salir de aquí hasta que quede agotada… Y sabes cuánto cuesta eso"

La de cabellos azules tembló levemente, pero se dio cuenta que no le quedaba otra opción más que confiar en su compañera. Concentró su poder y comenzó nuevamente a entrenar, rogando a los dioses que cuidaran a la Senshi del Aire… Y que aquel presentimiento que comenzaba a formarse en su corazón no llegara a hacerse realidad.

* * *

_**Estancias de Chaos**_

Elia, sin transformarse en Senshi, entró en el lugar donde estaba el trono de Chaos, la cual la miraba con una mirada indescifrable.

Por respeto, la senshi del Aire hizo una reverencia y esperó en silencio a que la Creadora hablara.

"Veo que sabes cuál es tu lugar, Aeris; no obstante, aún no te has transformado"— dijo la imitación de Serenity, con seriedad.

"No veo que sea una ofensa para usted, mi Señora… Me muestro tal cual soy, más allá del traje de Senshi"— replicó la de cabellos rubios, serenamente.

Ante esa respuesta, la caótica se puso de pie y con un par de pasos estuvo a la altura de Elia, la que luchaba contra sí misma para no temblar de miedo.

"Sí… Me muestras tu ser integral… Pero aun así tu mente está plagada del pensamiento de tu hija, Sasha… Sailor Uranus"— y sonrió ampliamente.

Con esa declaración, Elia se dio cuenta que estaba perdida.

"¿Crees que no me daría cuenta de cómo el aura de Sailor Destiny atravesó la barrera que cubre este lugar? ¿Qué no me daría cuenta cómo tú enviaste tu propio mensaje sea donde fuere que ella está? Recuerda, Aeris, soy una Senshi Creadora, y la magnitud de mis capacidades está recién manifestándose"— continuó Chaos, con un tono oscuro y amenazante: — "Sin embargo… Creo que mis Senshis deben estar adecuadamente orientadas y, si para eso tengo que dejar que te reúnas aunque sea una vez con tu hija, no me queda otra más que aceptarlo"

La rubia parpadeó un par de veces, intentando absorber la información que comenzaba a recibir.

"Sí, Aeris: te permitiré reunirte con tu hija… Debes decirle la verdad y, si es posible, apartarla de Serenity, ya que es la manifestación de todo lo que más detestas"— siguió, sabiendo que Elia la seguía con la mirada: — "Sólo debes ir arreglada adecuadamente, como la real reina de Urano que eres"— y su sonrisa pasó a ser una cargada de misterio.

Con un gesto de la mano, convocó a Mina, la cual tenía en sus manos una caja de color negro.

"No te pediré que te vistas de una manera específica, pero sí que utilices estas joyas, las cuales sé que resaltarán tu esencia real y que demostrarán a quien te vea porqué eres una de mis Senshis más leales… ¿O no es así?"— y sonrió complacida.

"Sí… A-así es, mi Señora"— y no pudo evitar hacer una nueva reverencia: — "No sabe cuánto le agradezco esta oportunidad… No la decepcionaré"— y, extendiendo sus manos, recibió la caja de parte de Mina para luego retirarse.

Ambas esperaron por unos minutos hasta que la figura de Elia desapareciera por completo.

"Este plan debe funcionar, Minako"— dijo Chaos.

"Mi Señora… Este plan funcionará y será el golpe final para Serenity y sus Senshis"— le contestó Mina con una mirada confiada.

"Bien… Siendo así, prepara todo para que el mundo vea el final de las Senshis de la Luz"— y con una sonrisa macabra, teletransportó a la rubia hacia la entrada del lugar, para que se dirigiera a las demás guerreras.

"Así será, mi Señora, así será"

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

Y bien, nos estamos acercando al final

Holis.

Aprovechando las vacaciones les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este libro. El problema es que pronto entraré a trabajar y ahí me va a costar escribir los últimos capítulos. Sean pacientes, ¿si?

Agradezco todos los reviews que he recibido. A diferencia de algunos autores, no me gusta individualizar, pues la última vez que lo hice simplemente me borraron la historia. No caeré de nuevo en lo mismo, lo siento. Mas, nuevamente, muchas gracias a todos.

Nos estamos viendo el próximo capítulo. Ya ven que las cosas no andan fáciles, pero en fin, créanme, se pondrán peor.

Saludos!


	37. Capítulo 35

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

_Por Mary Shirou_

* * *

Capítulo 35: Reunión.

* * *

_**Torre de Tokyo**_

El día pasó rápidamente y llegó la hora del encuentro esperado. Haruka se encontraba ahí, dándose cuenta de lo afortunada que era al contar en esta ocasión con la ayuda de Destiny.

Tal como había predicho la Creadora, Hotaru, Setsuna y Rei, luego que salieran del hechizo realizado por la pelirroja, intentaron de todas las maneras posibles impedir la reunión, aunque no contaban con el hecho que la Senshi del Viento ya había hablado con Serena personalmente y ella misma la apoyaba, así que llegó al punto de, como nunca, ordenarles que se hicieran a un lado…

… Y que, en esos mismos momentos, estuviera sentada a su lado esperando a que Elia llegase.

"No te pedí que vinieras"— dijo la de cabellos cortos, algo exaltada.

"No… Pero quiero conocer a tu madre, al fin y al cabo, eres mi consorte"— replicó la Princesa, con una sonrisa divertida.

"De todas maneras… ¿No deberías entender que ciertas reuniones deberían ser realmente privadas? Puede ser que no sea la única vez que la vea"— insistió.

"Tú misma dijiste en la mañana: _no hay mejor momento que el ahora_**. **Nadie sabe qué pasará mañana, así que quise conocerla hoy"— y en los ojos de Serena brillaba la determinación.

"Bien, supongo que ya es tarde… Ahí viene"— e indicó hacia el horizonte.

De hecho, el mirar a Sailor Aeris era igual que mirar a Haruka, solo que más morena. Igual de alta, con los cabellos rubios tan solo un tono más oscuro que el de la uraniana. Aunque delgada, se notaban bien los músculos formados luego de horas de entrenamiento, y sus ojos celestes parecían penetrar a las dos mujeres.

Mas, lo que destacaba principalmente de ella eran las joyas que utilizaba. Un par de pulseras doradas, aretes con unas runas que sólo las guerreras del planeta Urano podían reconocer y un collar con gemas de lapislázuli incrustadas en él. Era cierto que estaba vestida sencillamente, pero aquellas joyas le daban la condición que realmente poseía: ser la reina de Urano, reconocida o no.

"Creo que debí especificar que vinieras sola" — dijo ésta, con tono seco.

"Sí, aunque no lo escribiste, suponía que vendría sola… Mas Serenity no quiso dejarme sola, anda tú a saber por qué"— dijo Haruka, con algo de fastidio.

"Ya sé, ya sé… Me preocupo demasiado por ustedes dos, en especial por los riesgos que has dicho que ambas corren"— dijo la Princesa, con un puchero: — "Pero, está bien, estarán solas mientras hablan sobre el pasado. Avísame cualquier cosa, ya que estaré en la parte superior de la Torre… Bueno, la que han podido reparar de las explosiones de Monique"— y sonrió divertida

Luego, la Princesa miró a la mujer e hizo una reverencia.

"Sé que eres mi enemiga, pero te pido que trates bien a Haruka… A Sasha, como debes conocerla. Me es muy valiosa y no quisiera perderla por la verdad que irás a decirle"— pidió.

Elia se sorprendió ante la humildad de la futura Reina y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"No se preocupe, Serenity. Tengo tantas cosas que hablar que dudo que le haga demasiado daño"— le contestó, sinceramente.

La Princesa sonrió, cosa que provocó un extraño sentimiento en Aeris, para luego dar un beso en la mejilla a Haruka y retirarse sin decir más.

"¿Quieres que pasemos a tomar algo?"— preguntó Ten'ou

"Sería bueno… Un buen café ayuda a concentrar los pensamientos"— respondió Elia, con sencillez.

Entraron al pequeño restaurant que aún había en el sector – la situación provocada por Sailor Destiny alejó a muchos negociantes —, ordenaron café y se acomodaron para conversar.

"Bien… ¿Dónde partir?"— preguntó la de piel morena

"Quizás del principio… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo mi padre para que tuvieras que huir?"— replicó Haruka, con más dureza de la que pensaba aplicar.

Rossini meditó unos instantes antes de contestar.

"Primero que todo… Deberías recordar que en Urano, a diferencia de muchos reinos de la Galaxia, todo está regido por hombres… Algo similar a lo que ha ocurrido en este planeta hasta mediados del siglo veinte… Y que aún se da en ciertas partes"— al ver que su hija asentía, continuó: —"Verás, antes que yo recibiera el llamado a ser una Sailor Senshi, nunca hubo tal que representara al planeta, ya que creían firmemente que las mujeres estaban creadas para dar a luz a sus hijos, para ser las sacerdotisas de los Templos y para sanar diversas enfermedades y dolencias que sólo pueden ser sanadas por las manos hábiles de una mujer… No obstante, el que una mujer poseyera armas era considerado prácticamente una blasfemia en contra de la orden, y en la mayoría de las ocasiones era sentenciada a muerte por traición"

Esperó un momento para ver las reacciones de Ten'ou para luego continuar.

"Yo, como reina de Urano, tenía a mi cargo el sumo sacerdocio y era una sanadora por excelencia. Al manejar el don del aire era capaz de penetrar hasta las partes más recónditas del cuerpo humano y encontrar dolencias que ningún médico, ni siquiera los del día de hoy, eran capaces de encontrar. Por eso mismo, tu padre confiaba mucho en mí y, pese a que nuestro matrimonio fue por acuerdo de nuestros padres, llegamos a amarnos… No puedes calcular cuánto"— y un toque de emoción se sintió en la voz.

Tomó algo del café que ya estaba servido — sin azúcar o endulzante —, y siguió hablando.

"Sin embargo, en uno de los rituales de inicio de año, cuando tú ya tenías dos años, ocurrió algo impensado… Escuché la voz del arcángel Rafael… Ya sabes, el que lidera nuestra familia"

Los ojos de Haruka se agrandaron. Sabía bien lo que representaba ver a los ojos al gran Arcángel… Y por lo general eso era una visión de un estado de guerra que era inminente.

"Ya te he dicho, en Urano no hay Senshis, mas el Arcángel habló conmigo, me mostró el futuro como nadie de nuestro planeta puede verlo… Y me dijo que, para cambiar el destino de Urano, tanto yo en ese momento como tú en el futuro estábamos destinadas a convertirnos en Senshis… Y de esa manera cambiar el sistema de Urano"— siguió, con un brillo especial en los ojos: — "No le quise creer en ese momento… Imagínate, regida por hombres hasta el día de hoy, y de repente cambiar todo eso… Eso sí que para muchos podría considerarse traición"

La menor asintió, comprendiendo todo por haber vivido lo mismo que su madre.

"Pasó el tiempo y la visión de aquel ritual fue agravándose… Que si no me apuraba, el planeta corría riesgo incluso de perder la protección de su estrella y yo en cierto momento ya no aguanté más. Hablé con mi marido de esto… Y me imagino que sabes cómo reaccionó"

"Lanzó gritos al cielo, maldijo el momento de encontrarse contigo y te encerró un par de días creyendo que de esa manera terminaría la locura"— concluyó Haruka, habiendo vivido lo mismo.

Elia movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

"Pasaron esos días y vio que yo continuaba con esa idea… Y como él no me creyó, hablé con otros de lo que vi, pero no contaba con que tu padre ya había hablado con ellos y, por lo tanto, ninguno de ellos me apoyó… Bueno, uno o dos lo hicieron, pero se encargaron rápidamente de ellos, por lo cual me vi nuevamente sola"— contó, con algo de pesar: — "Por eso, viendo que todo iba en mi contra y que debía proteger el futuro del planeta… Y por sobre todo tu futuro, me vi obligada a huir, dejando todo atrás. Incluso le dejé una carta a tu padre, para el momento en que te hicieras mayor de edad… Pero veo que su orgullo era mayor y prefirió darme por muerta"— y sonrió con tristeza

"Comprendo"— dijo Haruka: — "De todas maneras, creo que mi padre igualmente te siguió amando y prefirió darte por muerta para que sólo recordáramos los buenos momentos juntos. Cuando me hablaba de ti, se notaba a lo lejos que aún te amaba aunque podía notar el rencor en algunos detalles de tu personalidad"

"Puedo imaginarlo… No puedo negar que sigo amando a tu padre, aunque le guardo un gran rencor también… Lo detesto mucho más sabiendo que te permitió ser una Senshi, pese a que me juró que en Urano no habrían Senshis mientras él viviera"— y se notó un tono amargo en sus palabras.

"Bueno… ¿Y qué pasó en el tiempo de Serenity-sama?"— preguntó su hija, intentando comprender por qué estaba del lado de Chaos

"Bien. Como te debe haber contado Alcyone, nosotras, las Senshis Elementales y ella, que fue nuestra Maestra, llegamos juntas a servir a Serenity-sama. En ese tiempo, aunque la Alianza Lunar era plena, aún no habría Senshi de la Luna, mucho menos las Sailors Planetarias. Serenity-sama pidió nuestra ayuda porque se dio cuenta que el Imperio debía ser defendido y, aunque ella tenía contacto con Sailor Cosmos y Sailor Chronos, prefería pedir la ayuda de otra Creadora: Destiny, quien siempre había ayudado a grandes Reinos e Imperios cuando ella lo consideraba necesario. Juntas luchamos contra grandes enemigos y logramos grandes victorias en nombre de la Alianza Lunar"

Tomó otro poco de café, mientras trataba de resumir de la mejor manera lo que ocurrió con ella y con las otras Elementales.

"Aun así… Llegó un momento en que los Reyes de la Alianza, obviamente con la excepción de tu padre, pidieron tener sus Senshis, pues creían que el poder de una Senshi era necesario… Creo que tú puedes comprender cuál es la realidad detrás de una Senshi, pero en ese momento ninguno de los reyes lo consideró… Fue así que, al ver Serenity-sama la formación de nuevas Senshis, consideró nuestra presencia como innecesaria y, como nosotras no podíamos entender la razón, insistimos hasta que ella nos acusó de traición. Sailor Destiny aún era considerada como necesaria para la Reina, pero nosotras, las Elementales, fuimos exiliadas de la Alianza mientras durara la protección Planetaria… Todo porque ahora éramos consideradas como amenazas para la Alianza"— concluyó, con algo de pesar.

Pasó un momento en un silencio sepulcral, mas ninguna de ellas era capaz de pronunciar palabra sobre lo que se había narrado.

…Y ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de cómo las joyas que usaba Elia comenzaban a tornarse de un color negro, energizado por la energía de Sailor Chaos.

"Y fue así como las encontró Chaos, ¿no? Solas, con sus capacidades a pleno y llenas de ira por algo que era incomprensible… Puedo entender las razones, pero aun así… No sabes cuánto te necesité en su momento, madre… No sabes cuánto necesitaba tener una figura a quien admirar y que me pudiera guiar como Senshi…"— Y Ten'ou empuñó sus manos, tratando de mantener la compostura: — "Es cierto que gran culpa de esto la tiene mi padre y que tú no tuviste otra opción, pues el destino de Urano está en nuestras manos, pero ahora… ¿Cómo puedo combatir contra ti, sabiendo que, de todas las Elementales, eres quien más merece el perdón en lugar de seguir aquí, a mi lado… Podrías hablar con la Princesa. Ella no es como su madre, te lo aseguro, y si quieres volver a la Luz, con total facilidad podrás hacerlo"

Elia se emocionó al ver la actitud de su hija, pues no podía creer que existiera tanta comprensión en el corazón de quien se consideraba una de las Senshis más duras de carácter. Pero sí, Sasha… Haruka como se llamaba en este tiempo, había vivido una historia sumamente parecida al de ella y se notaba que tenía plena confianza en Serenity-hime, lo cual le dolía ya que no podría tenerla consigo.

Fue ese dolor, además del hecho que sabía que su misión había fracasado —realmente deseaba tener a su hija consigo en la lucha —, la cual gatilló que las joyas entregadas por Chaos se tornaran de color negro por completo, provocando un gran dolor en el cuerpo de la Senshi del Aire.

"¿Qué pasa?"— preguntó Haruka

Elia extendió su brazo para alejar a su hija.

"No te acerques… El tiempo que me ha otorgado Chaos para estar contigo se ha agotado y no he conseguido el objetivo que se me ha dado"— y se contorsionó de dolor: — "Sasha, hija mía. Nunca quise combatir realmente contigo, sino que deseaba combatir a tu lado… Lástima… Que elegí el lado equivocado…"— y gritó de dolor.

"¡Madre! ¡Resiste! ¡Deja que Serenity te purifique y todo saldrá bien!"— insistió su hija, comenzando a desesperarse.

"Sasha… Ahora puedo ver que realmente hay bondad en tu corazón. Me siento… Me siento honrada… De tener una hija así… Pero aún… Aún no te dije mi nombre"— y sonrió tristemente, notando cómo su piel comenzaba a oscurecerse.

Los pocos transeúntes que andaban por ahí notaban con horror cómo la mujer mayor comenzaba a tener la piel de color negro de la nada… Una magia sumamente oscura, supusieron, pero no se acercaron con temor que ocurriera lo mismo que en los otros ataque que habían visto por la televisión.

A la distancia, desde un piso superior, Serena finalmente se dio cuenta que algo iba mal, en especial por la gran emanación de energía oscura que brotaba de Elia. Fue corriendo al ascensor, con la idea de ayudar a Haruka.

"Siempre supe… Mi padre siempre te llamaba por tu nombre con tanto amor… Te llamas Elia, la que ama el aire"— dijo la uraniana, dándose cuenta que no podía acercarse más a su madre.

"¡Haruka!"— exclamó Serena, corriendo donde ellas.

"¡Princesa! ¡Ayúdala, por favor!"— suplicó su consorte

"¡No lo hagas, Princesa! ¡Chaos quiere que revelen sus identidades para terminar de volver la humanidad contra ti!"— gritó Elia: — "Además… Ya es tarde para mi"

"¡Nunca es tarde!"— exclamó la de coletas, desesperándose: — "¡No me importa revelar mi identidad, si de esa manera puedo salvarte!"

"Gracias… Realmente eres diferente a tu madre… Hime…"— y pareció que el dolor desaparecía del cuerpo de Elia: — "Pero… En serio… Ya es tarde"— y cerró los ojos.

Un grito agudo de Ten'ou alertó a todos los que estaban alrededor, los que para su terror notaron cómo la que estaba envuelta en energía oscura ahora estaba inserta en una esfera de color negro. Serena se acercó a su compañera, la cual lloraba a más no poder, viendo que su madre finalmente moría delante de sus ojos…

O eso era lo que parecía…

Pasaron unos minutos, los que parecieron ser eternos para ambas, cuando notaron que la esfera, tras encogerse abruptamente, se rompía en pedazos, dejando escapar oscuras llamas de su interior. La femenina silueta que alguna vez fue Elia se encontraba completamente destrozada apenas unida en los grotescos pedazos de carne y energía oscura que conformaban a la abominación que ahora intentaba ponerse de pie.

La grotesca masa de carne antropomórfica se tambaleaba, sin poder reflejar dolor o mero desequilibrio causado por las asquerosas alteraciones de sus músculos y la ruptura de sus tejidos. Lo único que parecía haber mejorado eran sus joyas, ahora semejantes a partes de armadura, siendo sus brazaletes unos alargados brazales dorados con joyas negras en su centro; su collar cubría ahora gran parte de su cuello y hombros, como si fuera el pañuelo de Senshi hecho de oro y joyas más oscuras que el azabache, y los aretes cubrieron el contorno de su cabeza como las alas de un casco de valquiria.

Sin embargo, aquellas joyas, ahora armaduras, dignas de una reina guerrera, apenas podían ser lucidas en aquel desahuciado cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban completamente inyectados de sangre, al borde de reventarse, mientras su rostro se veía destruido y desgarrado hasta el punto en que se veía claramente toda la estructura ósea de la mandíbula en su mejilla izquierda. Sus brazos, apenas colgando de sus músculos y ligamentos, sin dejar de sangrar a causa de fracturas expuestas y articulaciones completamente desunidas, permitían ver completamente su carne y algunos huesos entre las rasgaduras de su piel. Su pecho, levemente cubierto entre las tiras de ropa que aún le quedaba, parecía deformarse en globos mutágenos, masas sebosas que excretaban un extraño líquido mezclado con sangre por sus poros. Su abdomen parecía haberse absorbido a sí mismo, revelando costillas y algunos ligamentos a través de la piel, mientras que sus piernas, el único esbozo de humanidad que le queda, estaban fracturadas y débiles, reflejando las razones del desequilibrio y dando la creencia de una aparente lentitud.

"Qué… ¿Qué es eso?"— preguntó Haruka, conmocionada

"No… No lo sé… ¿Ésa es Elia?"— le contestó la Princesa, entre asustada y asqueada ante la vista.

Al escuchar las voces, la criatura las miró y sus ojos refulgieron, con una sonrisa sádica.

"Senshis… Matar… Así… Ordena… Chaos…"— dijo, comenzando a dirigirse a ellas.

Ambas tuvieron que apartarse rápidamente, pues el ser se movió a la velocidad del viento, atacándolas. Sus pisadas dejaban un extraño líquido negro el cual soltaba burbujas y gases tóxicos.

La gente corría despavorida, aunque los infortunados que pisaban los líquidos dejados por Elia pronto entraban en una combustión espontánea, sin dejar cenizas o rastros de su identidad.

"¿Qué haremos?" — preguntó la Princesa

"No nos queda otra… Tendremos que transformarnos… Y acabar con eso"— respondió Ten'ou, duramente

"Es cierto"— se escuchó una voz al lado de ella

"¡Monique!"— exclamaron ambas, asustadas y notando que Lacrois no venía transformada

"Lo que ven ahí es el castigo que deja Chaos a sus traidoras de mayor nivel… Les consume su alma y semilla estelar para luego convertir sus cuerpos en eso, guiadas solamente por la orden de Chaos de destruir todo a su paso, así que _eso_ ya no es Elia"— explicó, con seriedad: — "Sin embargo, quiero que sean conscientes de esto… Hay ocho cámaras enfocando al monstruo, y por lo tanto a nosotras. No hay forma de evitar que se vean nuestras transformaciones"

Ambas se alertaron ante la declaración de Destiny.

Haruka, por su parte, empuñó sus manos con tanta furia que la sangre comenzó a brotar.

"Ambas sabíamos los riesgos, Monique… Y, ya que los humanos quieren saber quiénes somos… ¿Qué mejor que enfrentando a un vástago de Chaos?"— y las tres sonrieron

"Me alegro que piensen así… Las demás, cuando lleguemos, querrán darnos una paliza"— dijo Haruka

"Oh, bueno… Supongo que tendré que utilizar mis facultades como Princesa y así sólo nos castigarán levemente"— sonrió Tsukino.

"Nah, soy maestra de todas ustedes y, si reclaman demasiado, puedo convertirlas aun en sapos y tirarlas a los cocodrilos"— dijo la pelirroja y las otras dos soltaron un escalofrío

"¡Monique, eres una bruja!"

"Bueno, a algo me tengo que dedicar en mi tiempo libre" — dijo, divertida, hasta que repentinamente entró en una confusión: — "¿O en mi tiempo libre las entreno a ustedes y soy bruja en verdad? Bah, lo que sea…"

Y, entre carcajadas, tuvieron que esquivar otro ataque del monstruo, ya harto de ser ignorado.

"Oh, bien… ¿Listas?"— y sacó su broche de transformación

"¡Sí!"— contestaron las otras dos, con sus respectivos artefactos

_¡Cristal Real de Urano!_

_¡Estrella de Destino!_

_¡Poder del Caos Lunar!_

_¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!_

…Lo mejor estaba por comenzar…

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

... Y me odian, ¿cierto? xD

Holis ^^

Lo admito, en un principio tenía la idea de mantener viva a Elia, pero sin este momento, no iba a tener sentido todo lo que se viene después. Como ya estaba anunciado en el capítulo 34, este es el principio del fin. Más bien... estoy publicando hoy el chapter 35, ya estamos dentro de la cuenta regresiva para el final del primer libro y, tal como lo adelanté en un principio, es muy probable que no les guste el final... Y con lo de hoy ya les estoy dando un indicio del porqué.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, aunque esperaba más visitas... Lo que sí, esperé a que me llegaran al menos cinco reviews para publicar, ahora pienso hacer lo mismo, aunque ya la otra semana entro a mi trabajo. A quien esta vez sí voy a saludar en especial es a **Blanse** que me ha seguido del principio y es el que más paciencia ha tenido para seguir en esta historia ;). Muchas gracias

Saludos, y paciencia, estoy trabajando para llegar hasta el final

Byes


	38. Capítulo 36

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

_Por Mary Shirou_

* * *

Capítulo 36: Revelación

* * *

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

"_Oh, bien… ¿Listas?"— y sacó su broche de transformación_

"_¡Sí!"— contestaron las otras dos, con sus respectivos artefactos_

_¡Cristal Real de Urano!_

_¡Estrella de Destino!_

_¡Poder del Caos Lunar!_

_¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!_

* * *

_**Un poco antes, Mansión Kai'ou**_

Adalia finalmente se cansó, mientras que Azariel estaba absolutamente exhausta.

"¡Uf! ¡Esto sí que fue entrenamiento!"— dijo la mexicana, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"¡Ni que lo digas!"— dijo Azariel, con voz agitada

"Realmente eres buena, Aqua… Pensé que el que reencarnaras habría hecho perder tus poderes, pero realmente te has lucido"— dijo la de cabellos de fuego, sumamente feliz: — "Y por eso te has ganado un premio"

"¿Ah?" — preguntó la peliazul, mas se vio obligada a seguir a su compañera, quien la tiraba del brazo.

Juntas caminaron hasta sentarse en el sofá del salón principal. Habían bocadillos de todo tipo, algunos tipos de licor y se había colocado un televisor LED de última generación de tamaño gigante.

"¿Y qué es esto?"— preguntó LeGrand, confundida

"Minako nos dijo que nos sentáramos como a esta hora a ver la televisión, que nuestra señora Chaos había visto nuestros esfuerzos y que nos merecíamos un descanso"— respondió Sánchez, acomodándose en el sofá

En eso, vieron que las demás Senshis que habitaban la mansión se acomodaban en el sofá, con excepción de Minako y de Molly.

"¿Dónde están Molly y Minako?"— preguntó Luna, quien también estaba algo confundida.

"Minako se encuentra junto a nuestra señora Chaos, hablando de no sé qué… Y Molly se fue junto a los Jesters para ver el espectáculo que vamos a ver… En persona"— respondió Hertha, sonriendo siniestramente.

A la Senshi del Agua le recorrió un mal presentimiento, mucho más cuando vio que Hertha estaba más siniestra que de costumbre y que Amy tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos.

Finalmente llegó Mina, quien veía con satisfacción que todas estaban ubicadas adecuadamente.

"Bien, como ya saben, nuestra Señora ha considerado que hemos entrenado bastante y que en circunstancias de batalla ya estamos suficientemente preparadas para el combate contra Serenity. Es por esto que consideró _adecuado_ que nos pusiéramos al día en ver cómo está el mundo sin acciones de nosotras o de las Senshis de Serenity"— les introdujo, con serenidad: — "Por eso les invito a ver y a disfrutar del espectáculo"

Prendió el televisor y de inmediato se vio el aviso de _Extra_ del noticiario.

"_¡Nadie sabe qué está pasando aquí!"— exclamó el periodista: — "¡Se nos llamó minutos atrás para avisar que probablemente habría un monstruo aquí y como vimos nada nos íbamos a ir! ¡De repente, ésta mujer ha caído presa de algo que ninguno de nuestros científicos podría explicar!"_

El equipo de reportaje, ávido de transmitir la noticia, mostró la imagen de una mujer envuelta lentamente en energía oscura, acompañada de otra mujer más.

"¡Es Elia!"— exclamó Azariel, asustada: — "¿Qué le está pasando?"

"Está pagando el precio por querer traicionar a nuestra Señora"— respondió Minako, con una sonrisa siniestra.

La Elemental no pudo evitar temblar, mientras las demás Senshis la miraban con una expresión igual a la de la Inner. No obstante, la transmisión continuaba y se vio cómo Elia terminaba encerrada en una esfera de color negro.

"_¿Qué es esto? ¡La mujer está encerrada en ese orbe negro! ¿Qué puede resultar de esto?"_— narró el periodista, mientras se escuchaba sin necesidad de micrófono el grito de Haruka y la muestra en primer plano de una joven con coletas que fue familiar para todas.

"Oh… Parece que van a matar dos pájaros de un tiro"— dijo Luna, con inocencia: — "No sólo está Haruka, sino que también está la tonta de Serenity"

"¿Es algo ordenado por nuestra Señora?"— preguntó Azariel, intentando controlarse.

"De hecho, al igual que Mikaia, a nuestra Señora le gusta experimentar… Y no recordaba qué hacían exactamente esas joyas que está usando Elia"— respondió Minako, con calma: — "Ah, miren, ahí vamos a ver el producto de esto"

De hecho, la esfera estaba desapareciendo y en lugar de Elia aparecía un monstruo grotesco con ojos rojos [N/A: No voy a describir nuevamente _eso_]

"¿Qué? ¿Qué le ha pasado?"— preguntó Aqua

"La esfera de caos ha absorbido su alma y el poder de su estrella… Sólo queda la criatura oscura que llevamos dentro del momento en que decidimos servir a Chaos"— respondió Aino, como si nada: — "Esa transformación sólo lo sufren los mayores traidores… Aquellos que se les pasa por la cabeza la idea de abandonar a nuestra Señora"

En esta ocasión, no solo la Elemental sufrió el escalofrío, sino que Luna y extrañamente Amy también lo sintieron.

Sin hablar más, notaron cómo el monstruo que otrora fue la Senshi del Aire comenzaba a atacar a las otras dos y que en su paso dejaba algo que provocaba una combustión espontánea a quien lo pisaba.

"_¡Oh! ¡Esas chicas están indefensas! ¿Dónde están las legendarias Sailor Senshis para ayudarlas?"— _continuó el periodista quien, con un gesto de la mano, hizo que todos retrocedieran hasta una distancia que fuera segura y que a la vez pudieran ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Las que estaban en la mansión notaron cómo una tercera mujer se acercaba a las otras dos y en esta ocasión sólo las Elementales pudieron identificarla.

"Alcyone"— dijeron a la vez.

"¿Quién?"— preguntó Michiru.

"Es cierto que nunca la habían visto de civil, pero esa mujer es la Senshi a la cual conocen como Sailor Destiny"— respondió Hertha, con seriedad.

Vieron cómo Destiny hablaba con las otras dos, sonrieron y sacaron sus artefactos de transformación.

"¡No lo creo! ¡Se van a transformar!"— dijo Luna, sonriendo divertida.

"¿Se estarán dando cuenta que las están observando?"— preguntó Michiru, con una sonrisa cínica.

"Estando Alcyone con ellas, de seguro que lo saben… Pero de todas maneras, creo que sería bueno que acabaran con esa criatura, ya me está dando asco"— respondió Hertha, altiva.

Notaron como las tres alzaban sus artefactos y eran cubiertas con un halo de luz para transformarse en Sailor Senshis.

"¡Lo hicieron!"— exclamó Michiru, triunfante.

"Ahora sí que se viene el final de Serenity y sus Senshis"— dijo Mina, expectante.

"_¿Qué es eso? ¡Las mujeres que habíamos visto indefensas son las legendarias Sailor Senshis! ¿Y qué? ¡Me dicen por interno que una de ellas es el famoso corredor de carreras, Haruka Ten'ou! ¿Era mujer todo este tiempo?"— _exclamó el periodista, absolutamente eufórico al ser testigo de tan gran noticia: — "_¿Y quién es esa misteriosa Sailor Senshi que las acompaña? ¿Y esa con coletas no es la famosa Sailor Moon? ¿Por qué ahora vemos su traje de color negro? ¿Será cierto lo que nos declararon Sailor Venus y Sailor Neptune semanas atrás?_"

Las aludidas sonrieron. Era la declaración exacta para que finalmente todo se volviera en contra de Sailor Moon.

* * *

_**Torre de Tokyo**_.

Ajenas a lo que se estaba transmitiendo, las tres Senshis luchaban por esquivar tanto los ataques del monstruo elemental como por evitar pisar el fluido que dejaba a su paso.

"¡Qué asqueroso!"— exclamó Moon, notando cómo una piedra que caía en su interior desaparecía por completo.

"Ese fluido no es normal"— dijo Uranus, esquivando a lo que era su madre: — "Si lo tocamos será nuestro fin"

"¡Au! ¡Ojala ese fluido acabara con ella primero!"— exclamó Serena, asustada.

A Destiny le brillaron los ojos. Sabía cómo hacer esto. Activó su comunicador y exclamó con voz potente:

"¡Sailor Alluminum Siren! ¡Sailor Healer! ¡Sailor Maker! ¡Tenemos problemas en la Torre de Tokyo! ¡Vengan rápido, y llegando aquí no pisen lo que hay en el suelo!"— ordenó

"¿Para qué las necesitas?"— preguntó Haruka

"¿Para qué más? ¡Para derrotar al enemigo!"— contestó la mayor, con una sonrisa confiada.

"Y por mientras… A resistir… ¿Podremos debilitarla?"— preguntó Serena.

"Eso haremos por mientras"— contestó la maestra y se puso en posición de ataque: — "¡_Stop_!"— gritó, y el monstruo quedó paralizado.

"¿Stop? ¡Ésa es una técnica de tiempo!"— alegó Haruka

"Oh, bien, no está Chronos aquí… ¿Le importará si uso sus técnicas?" — y Monique encogió sus hombros

Las otras dos se miraron mutuamente, entre asustadas y divertidas.

"¿Y ahora?"— preguntó Haruka

"Atacar con lo mejor que tengamos"— respondió Monique y sacó su espada: — "¡Quiebre Magistral!"— y con su espada imbuida del poder de fuego, atacó a su enemigo provocando una explosión.

"_¡Tornado!_"— exclamó Haruka, haciendo volar al monstruo.

"_¡Evolución Caótica Lunar!_"— exclamó Serena, haciendo que el enemigo quedara atrapado entre cintas blancas y negras.

Las tres esperaron un tiempo viendo cómo el monstruo intentaba liberarse del ataque. Gritos cargados de furia hicieron que las tres retrocedieran un poco.

"¡Llegamos!"— se escuchó un grito y el trio suspiró aliviado.

"¡Se tardaron mucho!"— exclamó Serena, enfadada

"¡Lo sentimos!"— exclamó Siren: — "Realmente había tráfico"

"¿No que son especialistas en saltar entre edificios? ¡Eso es como decir que no tienen poderes para atacar!"— alegó la Princesa, enfadada.

A todas les salió una gotita de sudor, como signo de lo estúpido que era la situación.

"En fin"— dijo Maker: — "¿Y qué es eso?"— preguntó

"Ah… Eso es lo que queda de mi madre" — respondió Haruka con una extraña frialdad.

"¿¡Qué!?"— se escuchó al unísono

"No me hagan explicarlo… Es bastante complicado"— dijo Monique, mirando con cierta compasión a su pupila.

"De cualquier manera… Creo que nos llamaron para eliminarlo"— dijo Healer, con tanta dureza como la voz de Haruka

Las otras asintieron y dirigieron su mirada hacia la maestra.

"Bien"— dijo Serena: — "¿Qué hacemos?"

El monstruo ya comenzaba a moverse y parecía más furioso que nunca. Monique hizo un gesto con su mano, ordenando que siguieran sus instrucciones.

"¡_Slow_!"— exclamó, haciendo que el tiempo se hiciera más lento para la criatura.

Luego, apuntó hacia los charcos que había dejado la abominación y, concentrando su energía, gritó:

"¡_Float_!"

Y las gotas del _veneno_ comenzaron a flotar. Star Maker, recordando la ocasión en que ayudaron a Lethe y Mnemosyne , concentró su energía y exclamó:

"¡_Gravity_!"

El _veneno _se comprimió delante de ella y junto a Healer y Siren crearon un contenedor para almacenar el veneno. Cuando éste estuvo dentro del contenedor, Monique hizo un gesto para que todas se alejaran. Tomó el contenedor con cuidado y lo arrojó al monstruo con una mirada llena de rabia:

"¡Espero que lo disfrutes! ¡_Flare_!"

Como si fuese el detonador de un explosivo, el hechizo hizo explotar el contenedor, haciendo que la criatura comenzase a arder. La vista era grotesca, en especial porque el ser comenzó a emitir un fuerte olor, casi nauseabundo. Además, pese a que ardía, aún no moría.

"¡Lancen sus ataques a la vez! ¡Con eso será suficiente!"— exclamó la maestra

Todas asintieron a la vez

"¡_Evolución Caótica Lunar_!"

"¡_Huracán de Urano_!"

"¡_Infierno Estelar de Healer_!"

"¡_Océano de Aluminio_!"

"¡_Estrella de Sailor Maker_!"

Los cinco ataques dieron en el blanco y, luego de arder a más no poder, la criatura desapareció, dejando un halo de energía de color azul verdoso, la cual rodeó al grupo de Senshis

"Es como si estuviera dando gracias"— dijo Serena, con tristeza

"El sendero de una guerrera de Chaos debe ser sumamente difícil"— comentó Healer, con el mismo sentimiento.

"Ella sólo quería hablar una vez conmigo y no le importaron las consecuencias… Quizás esto finalmente la libere… Gracias, madre"— y de los ojos de Ten'ou brotaron pequeñas lágrimas que pese a todo no salieron a la luz.

En eso, se escucharon unos aplausos, los cuales asustaron a las miembros del equipo.

"¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!"— se escuchó una voz desde las sombras.

"¿Quién está ahí?"— preguntó Haruka, poniéndose delante de la Princesa.

"No tienen por qué alarmarse, Senshis… Ya han hecho todo el espectáculo que querían y ahora sólo están recibiendo su recompensa"— se escuchó la voz, cargada de ironía.

"¡Si es así, muéstrate de una vez!"— exclamó Maker, con voz furiosa.

Unas carcajadas cargadas de sorna cubrieron el lugar hasta que apareció finalmente una sombra, la cual Serena conocía muy bien.

"¡Molly!"— exclamó la Princesa, entre aliviada, pero con un raro sentimiento de cautela.

"Sí… Han pasado muchos años desde que nos vimos, Sailor Moon… ¿O podría llamarte Serena Tsukino?"

Sus palabras causaron sorpresa no sólo en la Princesa, sino que en todas las Senshis y en los que estaban filmando.

"¿Cómo…?"— comenzó la rubia, cayendo en la trampa de la otra.

"Cómo no había de saberlo, si supuestamente _eras mi mejor amiga_… Aquella que supuestamente confiaba más en mí que en cualquier otra persona"— soltó la otra, con ira.

"Lo fuiste… Créeme… ¿Cómo te iba a negar la verdad, si no se tratara antes de protegerte?"— replicó Serena, con tristeza

"Sí, claro… Protegerme… ¡Sabes que esa respuesta no es más que para esquivar la verdad! ¿Qué confianza? ¡Si más encima me negaste mi real herencia, sólo comparada con la tuya!"— y los ojos de la pelirroja flamearon de ira.

La Princesa no supo cómo contestar a eso… Sabía que muy en el fondo Molly tenía razón. Sin embargo…

"¿Qué quieres decir con tu real herencia?"— preguntó, finalmente.

"¿Cómo? ¿Sigues negándolo?"— y miró en otra dirección: — "Como sea, te lo voy a revelar a ti y a todos los que están mirando esto"

"¿Qué?"— y el grupo desvió su mirada hasta notar la cámara que no había dejado de filmar.

"¿No te habías dado cuenta? ¡Te han filmado desde antes que te transformaras!"— dijo la pelirroja, divertida: — "¡De cualquier manera! Tú, Sailor Moon has negado mi herencia, la misma que ha existido desde el Milenio de Plata y que continúa hasta nuestros días… Yo soy Mikaia, hermana mayor de Endymion, princesa heredera al trono del reino de la Tierra… Mismo reino que la Alianza Lunar supo destruir"

Y, con esa declaración, todas supieron que sólo vendría el desastre…

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

Y bien, si me van a detestar, háganlo con ganas

Holis ^^

He recibido reclamos varios relacionados con la historia, partiendo de no respetar la personalidad de algunas de las personajes originales de la historia. Para esas personas solo me queda decir... Bien, si no les gusta, ¿para qué leen? Además, es una falta de comprensión lectora grave, pues desde el primer capítulo se sabe que las Senshis están mayores y aparentemente más maduras (sí, sólo aparentemente). No es sólo con una sonrisa que venza todo que se conseguirá construir Tokyo de Cristal, sino que quedan muchas lágrimas para conseguirlo, así que, por las dudas, estos capítulos que vienen no son para los que esperan un final feliz, sino para aquellos que respetan mi forma de escribir.

Sin más, espero mis reviews para el siguiente capítulo antes de publicar. Gracias a los que me apoyan incondicionalmente, son un gran apoyo y sin ustedes no habría llegado tan lejos, en serio :D

Saludos y nos vemos a la otra


	39. Capítulo 37

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

_Por Mary Shirou_

* * *

Capítulo 37: Confrontación y desastre

* * *

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

"_¡De cualquier manera! Tú, Sailor Moon, has negado mi herencia, la misma que ha existido desde el Milenio de Plata y que continúa hasta nuestros días… Yo soy Mikaia, hermana mayor de Endymion, princesa heredera al trono del reino de la Tierra… Mismo reino que la Alianza Lunar supo destruir"_

* * *

_**Tiempo actual…**_

La sorpresa era el sentimiento reinante en aquel lugar, tanto por la revelación de la misma Molly como por saber que todo esto ha sido revelado por televisión a todo Japón, si no es que a todo el mundo.

La de cabellos rojos, en tanto, sonreía satisfecha al mirar que todo el trabajo realizado por Aino realmente tenía éxito y que realmente estaba sepultada la imagen de Serenity.

"¿A qué te refieres con ser Mikaia?"— preguntó Serena, cautelosamente.

"Mucho antes que naciera Endymion, nací yo, quien, a diferencia de mi hermano, soy heredera del reino de Erusión, la Tierra interna. Sin embargo, al destacar la estupidez realizada por mi familia al aliarse con el Imperio Lunar, me desterraron y me alejaron de toda mi vida relacionada con la Familia Real de la Tierra. Morí… Y cuando me fui de esta ciudad descubrí por casualidad un portal para ir a Erusión… Y ahí fue donde comencé a recordar todo".

Los ojos de Molly estaban cargados de nostalgia, aunque la ira en ellos no se desvanecía.

"Ahí recordé, por ejemplo, que Neflyte sí había sido mi pareja por un tiempo, hasta que se enamoró de Sailor Júpiter… Que estaba comprometida con Helios, pero que él no había aceptado el compromiso porque había visto su propio enlace con la familia Lunar… También recordé otras cosas, relacionadas siempre con el engaño que hacía la Familia Lunar con la Tierra e incluso otros planetas… Y ahí fue que me di cuenta: tú, Serena Tsukino, eras Sailor Moon… Y sólo un ciego realmente no podía darse cuenta de la diferencia entre ambas"

Las miradas de ambas se enfrentaron, como si quisieran sacar otros secretos de la otra.

"Claro, también me di cuenta de la identidad de las otras Senshis… Lástima que no estén aquí junto a nosotras… Y en eso llegué al lugar donde se había refugiado Beryl… Lo que me confirmó mis otras sospechas: Beryl se había revelado porque su destino era estar con Endymion, y mis padres la apartaron rápidamente simplemente porque no era _de familia real_... Claro, aún no sabían las trampas a las que iban a ser sometidos, pero en fin…"— y se detuvo un rato para respirar: — "También es cierto que Beryl pudo conseguir del mensajero de Chaos el poder necesario para así hacer _entrar en razón_ a mis padres y romper el compromiso. Lástima que Endymion seguía embobado por ti, al igual que los Shitennou, y finalmente fueron a la Luna para defenderte… Y defender el Imperio. El resto de la historia lo sabes… Así que no tengo que recordarlo"

La energía de Mikaia se iba haciendo más y más oscura, mientras las Senshis estaban alertas, pues notaban que la Princesa de la Tierra no era la única que estaba en ese lugar.

"Finalmente, mientras supe el resto dela historia, sentí una presencia parecida a la que acompañó a Beryl, ciertamente más poderosa y más cautivante…"— prosiguió

"Chaos"— interrumpió Destiny, sin sorprenderse

"Cierto. Bueno, eres una Senshi Creadora, debes saber perfectamente qué características cubren a cada una de tus compañeras, ¿no?"— y sonrió divertida: — "Sí, Chaos y yo nos encontramos, aunque tuviera esa figura tan parecida a ti, Serenity"— y, acercándose súbitamente a ella, la tomó de la barbilla para mirarla más de cerca: — "Ciertamente, ella tiene más gracia de movimientos que tú, pero ya sabes, afortunadamente nadie es igual a otro. Conversamos de muchas cosas ese día y, aliándome a ella, he podido alcanzar el estatus que ahora me acompaña… No sin antes pagar un precio… Bueno, uno bastante ligero por llamarlo así"— y, apartándose de la rubia, chasqueó sus dedos.

Tres figuras, ya familiares para ellas, y un grupo de sombras las rodeó, sorprendiendo a todo el que estuviera viendo.

"Creo que ya se conocen, ¿cierto? Estos son mis _Jesters_, que representan los mayores pecados de la humanidad"— y los aludidos saludaron con una graciosa reverencia: — "En tanto que estos son mis _heartless_, creaturas abominables pero que siguen siendo humanos, como pudieron descubrir hace pocos días… Estas creaciones sólo se permiten cuando se ve que el mal de la Tierra ha sido grande y que ésta debe ser purificada… Y bueno, creo que es eso lo que te debo informar"— y sonrió, malignamente.

"¡Si fuera por eso estarías ayudándonos, no intentando destruir la humanidad!"— alegó Haruka

"_Sin muerte no hay esperanza ni vida_, ¿no es eso lo que proclama Sailor Saturn? Es cierto que las almas más oscuras que viven en este planeta están pagando las consecuencias, mas, si alguien viera las reales _bajas_ que han ocurrido, han correspondido solamente a sicópatas, ladrones y prostitutas… Nadie cuyo corazón sea suficientemente puro ha sido dañado. Deberías informarte bien, Serenity… Yo no soy la mala de esta historia, si lo miras bien"— y la de cabellos rizados sonrió condescendientemente, como si le enseñara a novatas: — "Los que están viendo esto, partiendo desde las autoridades hasta las simples dueñas de casa están analizando mis palabras y miran tu rotunda desesperación… ¿A quién encontrarán razón, Serenity? Pues, aunque el mundo haya olvidado los tiempos mitológicos, siguen creyendo y buscando una respuesta mística a todo lo que existe."

"¿Entonces todo lo que has hecho es para _ganar adeptos_?" — preguntó Star Maker, enfadada.

"Puedes llamarlo así, Senshi… Para mí es _recuperar lo que es mío por derecho_"— y se alejó del grupo: — "De cualquier manera, nos falta mucho por hablar y también quiero que disfrutes de las sorpresas que te quedan antes que no te quede otra más que abandonar este planeta, lunariana. Sabes que luego de esto comenzará el juicio y sólo una de las dos saldrá victoriosa… Y ambas sabemos quién va a ganar, en especial luego de lo que hiciste con mis _pobres heartless_…"— y, con una carcajada final, Molly desapareció junto con su equipo, dejando estáticas a Serena y las demás.

"Debemos irnos"— dijo Siren, mirando a Monique

"Ciertamente… Vamos antes que nos atosigan a preguntas"— y, dejando una cortina de humo como garantía, el grupo desapareció, dejando atónitos al equipo periodístico que las había seguido durante ese día.

* * *

_**Mansión Kai'ou**_

"¡Eso estuvo espectacular!"

El grito de Adalia sacó a todas de la atención tomada hacia la televisión. Mina miraba satisfecha el resultado de su plan. Amy, con sus ojos vacíos, miraba esto sin mayor interés. Hertha y Michiru comenzaron a conversar entre ellas las acciones que vendrían a continuación, escuchadas atentamente por Luna, la que ya no quería perderse lo que se vendría.

La única que no reaccionaba era Azariel, quien lo único que tenía en mente era el final que obtuvo Elia por su aparente traición a Chaos. Ninguna de ellas comprendía cuán importante era aquel encuentro, ni porqué Elia, más allá de una batalla, deseaba con todo su ser dar una última herencia a su hija: la verdad.

"Vamos, Azariel, sonríe… Estamos más cerca de la victoria"— dijo Adalia, con una gran sonrisa.

"¿A costo de qué?"— preguntó la de cabellos azules, molesta.

El ambiente pareció enfriarse ante la declaración de la Elemental.

"Es cierto. Es una lástima que hayamos perdido a Elia, pero ella sabía bien cuál era el costo de traicionar a nuestra Señora"— dijo Hertha, fríamente.

"¿Y tú qué sabes sobre traición? ¡Tú, de todas las Elementales, eres incluso más fría que yo!"— y se volteó a mirar a las demás: — "¡Lo único que deseaba era encontrarse con su hija, nuestra Señora lo sabía bien e incluso así la aceptó entre sus filas! ¿Y todo para qué? ¡Para manipularla en el momento que se le diera la gana y acabar con ella simplemente por no querer combatir como nosotras!"

"Sabes que ésa no era su traición"— dijo Mina, tan fría como Hertha: — "Ella estaba con el deseo de alejarse de Chaos tan pronto como terminara su propósito en nuestras filas y que daría a Serenity toda la información"

Azariel se paralizó, pensando cómo rayos la rubia sabía tanto.

"Tú también tienes la misma idea, lo sé, porque nada se escapa a nuestra Señora… Ella, del momento en que le entregamos nuestro poder para cumplir con su objetivo, enlaza nuestros corazones al de Ella para evitar cualquier clase de traición. Sin embargo, ahora tú tienes la opción de dejar a un lado tus propósitos o de simplemente dejarte morir, tal como lo hizo Elia"— respondió Mina, con una voz que no parecía el de ella.

"Entonces de eso se trataba"— y miró a Luna: — "Por el error cometido en la televisora en aquella entrevista, Mina fue castigada terminando de enlazar su corazón al de Chaos"

La embajadora se sorprendió ante la conclusión que sacó la otra.

"Entonces te has dado cuenta, ¿no? A partir de ahora tienes dos opciones: terminar de enlazar tu corazón al de nuestra Señora y perder tu voluntad eternamente, o simplemente _intentar_ llegar a Serenity para que te _intente_ salvar… Incluso sin el _regalo_ entregado a Elia, nuestra Señora puede acabar contigo de las maneras más crueles que quieras"— replicó Aino, ignorando la reacción de Luna y de Michiru.

Azariel cerró los ojos por unos momentos, sabiendo que estaba acorralada. Luego de pedir perdón en silencio al espíritu de su amiga, dijo, mirando a la rubia.

"Está bien. Llévame donde nuestra Señora"

Y la rubia, sonriendo, indicó con su mano que la Elemental la siguiera ante la vista incrédula de las demás… Sin darse cuenta que los ojos de Amy resplandecían levemente, como si se dieran cuenta de algo.

[N/A:… Y finalmente llegaremos al misterio de Amy, se los prometo]

* * *

_**Mansión Ten'ou**_

Las Senshis que estaban en el hogar esperaban ansiosas a que llegaran las demás, no por haber visto el show que protagonizaron, sino por los riesgos que habían tomado, en especial relacionándose a Haruka, Serena y Monique.

"¿Qué crees que haya ocurrido?"— preguntó Hotaru a Raye.

"No lo sé… Pero algo me dice que no es nada bueno para nosotras"— respondió la sacerdotisa

"También puedo sentirlo… Aunque ya no puedo entrar a las Puertas del Tiempo, puedo sentir una gran distorsión"— dijo Setsuna, tan preocupada como las otras dos.

"Calma, muchachas… Lo que haya ocurrido no puede ser tan malo, ¿o sí?"— preguntó Lita, tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente.

En eso, llegó el equipo de Senshis, liderado por Monique y Serena, y así se percataron de muchas cosas… Partiendo por la tristeza inusual que cubría los ojos de Haruka.

"Me voy a mi habitación"— dijo ésta, con voz cansada

"Ve… Necesitarás descansar… Y deja que te acompañe Serenity, por favor… No puedes enfrentar esto sola"— dijo la pelirroja, con su voz triste.

Ten'ou asintió suavemente y, acompañada por la Princesa, se retiró sin decir más.

El resto del grupo deshizo su transformación y, ubicándose en diferentes lugares, se sentaron, con claros signos de agotamiento.

"¿Qué pasó?"— preguntó Galaxia, seriamente.

"Ni todas las palabras del mundo alcanzarían para resumir todo lo que nos pasó"— respondió Yaten: — "Menos mal que nos transformamos antes de llegar"— y miró duramente a la Maestra

Monique ni se inmutó ante la mirada.

"Era lógico que lo iban a hacer… Aunque ciertamente se los agradezco"— dijo, con humildad.

Ya esas palabras hicieron sonar las alarmas para muchas de las presentes.

"¿Qué pasó?"— preguntó Seiya

"Bien… Intentaré resumirlo antes de prender la televisión"— dijo Monique.

"¿Quieres ver las reacciones?"— preguntó Siren

"Ciertamente"— respondió Lacrois: — "Bueno, como supondrán algunas, el encuentro de Elia y Haruka terminó en desastre. Ya saben, Chaos castiga duramente a las traidoras y Elia ahora está peor que muerta"— comenzó, evitando las miradas de las tres videntes

Muchas miradas se intercambiaron… ¿Había algo peor que la muerte?

"No se lo he querido decir a Haruka… Pero como Chaos ha terminado de tomar el corazón de Elia, puede que no sea la última vez que la enfrentemos…"— y, ante las miradas asustadas de las demás, continuó: — "Sin embargo, eso no es lo peor que nos pasó en este día…"

"¿Qué sucedió?"— preguntó Galaxia, comenzando a molestarse

"Se supo la identidad de Haruka, Serena y yo… Aunque muchos no tendrán cómo saber mi nombre, Haruka es reconocida y alguien más se encargó de revelar el nombre humano de la princesa"— respondió la pelirroja.

En un arrebato de furia, Hotaru se acercó rápidamente a Monique y la tomó de la blusa que estaba utilizando.

"¡Creo que te lo había advertido, Monique! ¿Cómo se supone que arreglaremos esto?"— preguntó, enfadada.

Pasaron unos momentos en que la pelirroja no contestó y enfrentó con la mirada a la menor, comprendiendo que había cosas que no se podían entender. Luego, sutilmente apartó las manos de su compañera y se puso de pie para enfrentar a las demás.

"¿Acaso creían que no llegaría el momento de revelar las identidades de todas?"— preguntó, mirando fijamente a las demás: — "Tokyo de Cristal no se construiría de todas maneras sin saber aunque sea la identidad de Serenity, pues, ¿qué persona acepta dejarse regir por alguien que no conoce? Lo que pasa es que las circunstancias no eran esperadas por ninguna de ustedes"— y suspiró: — "Por ejemplo, nadie esperaba que una de las primeras amigas de Serena, Molly, resultara ser la reencarnación de Mikaia, Princesa de la Tierra y hermana mayor de Endymion"

Los gritos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, en especial de Raye y Lita, quienes conocían a la de cabellos ondulados.

"Pero… Aunque es cierto que nuestros recuerdos no están completos, no me entra en la mente que Endymion haya tenido una hermana"— dijo Júpiter, extrañada

"Sí, es cierto… Tampoco la recuerdo"— dijo Raye, también con algo de cautela

Lacrois suspiró, dándose cuenta que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

"De cualquier manera, debemos mirar las consecuencias de lo ocurrido en el día de hoy… Freya, ¿prenderías la televisión?"— preguntó a su discípula

La de cabellos dorados asintió con la cabeza y siguió las órdenes al pie de la letra. Todas se acomodaron alrededor del sofá más grande para poder ver qué había ocurrido.

"_La noticia sobre la identidad de las Senshis y la existencia de la Dinastía Real de la Tierra no han pasado desapercibidos para la gente de esta ciudad y todos aquellos que han visto esta situación desde la web"_— inició quien conducía el espacio de las noticias: — "_Declaraciones de locura e insanidad han cubierto las redes sociales, aunque las autoridades de varias naciones miran con cautela a quienes se consideraban anteriormente como las grandes heroínas de nuestro planeta_".

Monique, con un gesto de la mano, indicó a Galaxia que cambiara a otro canal en el que se transmitía un programa de entrevistas

"_Es cierto que aún no tenemos indicio de la existencia de ruinas relacionadas con los Tiempos Mitológicos más allá de Grecia, Roma o los países sudamericanos… Sin embargo, es muy probable que, si enviamos una misión a la Luna al punto específico donde podría haber existido el llamado Milenio de Plata, podríamos encontrar en esta ocasión la evidencia suficiente para indicar que ha existido desde siempre vida en otros planetas"_ — hablaba un historiador, calmado.

"_Sin embargo, para saber eso, tendríamos que solicitar la ayuda de las Senshis para que nos orientara hacia esos lugares… ¿Y cómo sabremos que no se resistirán?_"— preguntó un panelista

"_Es muy probable que aquellos que no están con Serenity se presten para ayudarnos, pero podríamos considerar a Sailor Moon y a sus Senshis como enemigas del planeta Tierra, a menos que se entreguen voluntariamente_"— respondió un científico, con claras intenciones en su mirada de experimentar con ellas

Muchas miradas se intercambiaron, recordando súbitamente la conversación que sostuvieron Mina y Michiru con los medios locales.

"_Pero… ¿será cierto que Sailor Venus y Sailor Neptune están de nuestro lado? Aunque, si se manifiestan del lado de la Princesa Mikaia, ciertamente podremos contar con su ayuda" —_ habló un cuarto, con algo de temor.

"_Necesitamos en ese caso revelar a todo el mundo que las Sailor Senshis necesitan ser perseguidas, capturadas y que deben ser entregadas a la policía y a los organismos científicos… Al fin y al cabo, mientras no se presenten, es muy probable que no sea necesario defendernos de monstruos"—_ dijo otro, con ira

En el estudio, muchas miradas se dirigieron a él, incrédulos.

"_¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_"— preguntó el entrevistador.

"_Mientras las Sailor Scouts estuvieron en 'vacaciones' o lo que sea, no hubo ataque de ningún enemigo. Es más, gozamos de tanta paz que casi creímos que no habría ningún ente, ya sea de la Tierra o fuera de ella, que nos atacase. Sin embargo, las Senshis aparecieron y nuevamente esos ataques se dieron… Es por eso que me pregunto, ¿cómo puede ser posible que ellas no sean realmente nuestro enemigo?_"

Muchas miradas de los que estaban en la televisora se cruzaron, totalmente de acuerdo.

"_¡Entonces hay que insistir a las autoridades!_" — habló uno del público

"_¡Cierto! ¡Y así conseguir que se atrape a las Sailor Senshis de una vez por todas!_"— gritó otro, totalmente airado.

Los gritos comenzaron a aumentar y a subir de tono hasta que tuvieron que cortar la comunicación. Al mismo tiempo, en la casa, Monique dio la indicación para que apagaran el televisor.

"Y ahora, ¿qué haremos? ¡Ahora somos enemigas de la Tierra!"— reclamó Raye.

Las demás se quedaron en silencio. Al fin y al cabo, no había más que decir.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

Dun, dun, dun... Y falta muy poquito para el final...

Holis ^^

Agradezco sus reviews (aunque pensaba q serían más u.ú). De todas maneras, todas ustedes me han llenado de ánimo y sigo publicando.

El final en sí ya está escrito. Sólo yo sé que pasa al final del primer libro... Y al principio del segundo :P... Sin embargo, como ya estoy inmersa de lleno en mi trabajo en el colegio, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para sentarme frente al notebook y publicar este capítulo, ¡lo siento a todas!

De todas maneras, antes de publicar el segundo libro, lo más probable es que publique un crossover que tengo de Sailor Moon y Card Captor Sakura... O, posiblemente, un mega-cross q tengo listo por ahi...

De cualquier forma, muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero que me sigan apoyando.

Saludos y nos vemos el próximo capítulo!


	40. Capítulo 38

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

_Por Mary Shirou_

* * *

Capítulo 38: Confusión

* * *

_**Mansión Ten'ou, horas más tarde**_

El ambiente estaba cargado de desolación.

Se quedaron muchas horas ahí, discutiendo, prendiendo nuevamente la televisión para ver que otros comenzaban a alzarse en contra de las Senshis…

_Deben ser juzgadas…_

_Deben ser objeto de estudio…_

_Deben volver a sus planetas…_

_No son necesarias…_

_Son el motivo para que el Planeta esté en peligro…_

_Su aparente combate era absurdo…_

Muchas lloraron ante las palabras de las personas que iban declarando conforme les correspondía. Incluso las personas más sencillas declararon en contra de las Senshis bajo una misma consigna: Sólo querían vivir en paz.

Ni siquiera querían imaginar cómo andaban las cosas por el lado de Chaos, pues consideraban que todas ellas estaban mejor paradas en esta situación.

"¿Y si nos rendimos?"— preguntó Lita

"¡Esperen a que aparezca Serenity primero antes de soltar esas tonterías!"— soltó Monique, enfadada.

"Eso es cierto… La Princesa terminaría siendo la más afectada de todas si la abandonamos"— dijo Setsuna, suavemente.

"Pero lo comprendería"— se escuchó una voz desde el pasillo.

En efecto, Serena salía desde las sombras, ojerosa y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar junto a Haruka.

"Princesa…"— dijo Monique.

"Tanto Haruka como tú sabían que iba a pasar algo grave de seguir con su plan, mas, aun así, siguieron. Ahora las consecuencias nos afectan a todas y probablemente la peor parte me lo lleve yo… sin embargo… "— y la rubia suspiró, cansada: — "De todas maneras no podía impedir ese encuentro, pues Haruka consideraba importante el realizarlo, y con justa razón… Y todo para que Elia terminara en ese estado… Chaos es horrible"— y soltó lágrimas llenas de angustia.

Ninguna de ellas se acercó para consolarla, al fin y al cabo aún no podían entender el horror que les tocó vivir.

"Sí, Chaos es horrible"— dijo Lacrois, con dureza: — "Y si lo pensamos bien, sus Senshis también se parecen a aquella que se apoderó de ellas… Elia era probablemente la única excepción, pero no sabemos si Mikaia… O Molly, como la conocen… Es tan o más cruel que la misma Chaos. Eso sí, de una cosa si estoy segura, ya que ella misma lo confirmó: Ella liberó a Chaos, pero no sé hasta cuándo Chaos permitirá seguir siendo manipulada por Molly"

Las últimas palabras alarmaron a las demás.

"Espera… ¿Crees que Chaos aún no interviene?"— preguntó Galaxia, sorprendida.

"Y no intervendrá, a menos que la mente distorsionada de la chica la haga reaccionar y querer intervenir"— contestó la Creadora: — "Si los planes de Molly fallan y tú no te rindes, Serenity, es muy posible que sí reaccione"

"¿Y si me rindo?"— replicó la rubia

"Igual reaccionará, pues no permitirá que tu _amiga_ acabe contigo"— y se encogió de hombros.

La tranquilidad aparente de Destiny molestó a más de alguien, pero nadie se atrevió a intervenir.

"De cualquier manera, es tu decisión rendirte o no… Aunque tú ya viste las consecuencias de si te rindes, de todas maneras igual tienes la opción de seguir ese camino"— continuó, haciendo caso omiso de las demás.

La Princesa meditó por unos momentos hasta que miró a todas decididamente.

"Tienes razón, no puedo rendirme… Pero, honestamente, no sé qué vamos a hacer"— dijo finalmente.

Monique asintió, satisfecha.

"¡Pero Princesa! ¡Incluso la humanidad se vuelve en contra de nosotras! ¿Por qué tenemos que seguir protegiéndolos?"— preguntó Lead Crow, enfadada.

"Simplemente por el hecho que ellos no tienen el poder para derrotar a un Heartless o a cualquier criatura que los invada… Ellos simplemente usarían sus armas y acabarían con ellos simplemente por ser enemigos y, como hemos visto, siguen siendo seres humanos… ¿Acaso vamos a permitir un genocidio simplemente porque sí?"— respondió Serena, enfadándose: — "Además, ¿qué excusa daré a Endymion si lo dejo solo? Él es el legítimo heredero del Trono de la Tierra, no una hermana media loca que ni siquiera recuerdo"

Tanto Raye como Lita asintieron, conscientes de ello.

"Sin embargo…"— dijo Iron Mouse, que no hablaba mucho habitualmente: — "Es casi imposible hacer una contra campaña… Ni siquiera tenemos un especialista en publicidad para apoyarnos"

Las miradas se voltearon hacia ella, quien se escondió automáticamente detrás de Tin Nyanko, la cual trató de zafarse de su compañera.

"¿Publicidad? Hay algo que no me está cuadrando y espero resolverlo antes que tengamos que evacuar esta mansión"— dijo Destiny, pensativa.

Las otras la miraron con claros signos de interrogación. Sin embargo ésta se retiró sin decir más.

"¿Qué algo no le está cuadrando? ¡Todo esto parece que no tiene sentido!"— exclamó Fighter, frustrada.

"Pero tiene razón… Hay muchas cosas que no nos han cuadrado desde el principio… Y como ella está de antes, muchas más dudas debe tener"— dijo Galaxia, mirando nuevamente a su maestra partir.

* * *

_**Mansión Kai'ou**_

El resto de las Senshis de Chaos, con excepción de Azariel y Mina, se reunieron para analizar los hechos y los resultados del plan de Mina.

"Todas las Sailor Senshis somos vistas ahora como enemigas, incluyéndonos. ¿Qué debemos hacer?"— preguntó Luna, algo inquieta.

"No podemos hacer nada sin el consentimiento de nuestra señora Chaos"— respondió Hertha, con su usual frialdad.

"Sin embargo, ahora está adentro, haciendo quizás qué cosas con Azariel"— dijo Adalia, algo inquieta por su compañera

En eso entró Molly junto con los Jesters.

"Por mientras, deberían entregarse para proclamar que son mis Senshis y que estamos dispuestas a ayudar a la gente de la Tierra"— respondió, con altivez.

"¿Tus Senshis? ¡Nosotras somos Senshis de Chaos!"— replicó Adalia, enfadándose.

Antes que hubiera realizado cualquier acción, el Jester del Terror se paró delante de ella, listo para atacar.

"Sí, son Senshis de Chaos, pero como no se les está permitido a partir de ahora ir a sus estancias, me servirán a mí y sólo a mí hasta que haya alcanzado mi objetivo: convertirme en Soberana de la Tierra"— replicó la Princesa, con tono aburrido.

"¡Entonces te has rebelado contra nuestra Señora! ¡Y el precio de esa traición es la muerte!"— dijo Hertha, comenzando a perder el control.

"No, no"— y, con una sonrisa, ordenó: — "¡Amy, congela a los reales traidores!"

"Sí"— respondió la de cabellos celestes, monótonamente.

Con un gesto de su mano, la Senshi del Agua paralizó no solo a quienes estaban reclamando contra Molly, sino que a todas las Senshis que estaban en ese lugar.

"¡Amy! ¿Por qué?"— preguntó Michiru.

"Está _programada_ para obedecerme, ¿no lo sabían?"— respondió Molly, con indiferencia: — "Lo malo es que de todas maneras tiene su _vencimiento_ y tendré que deshacerme de ella… lástima… Sin embargo, por mientras, es mi juguete hasta poder atrapar a la misma Serenity" — y sus ojos brillaron en locura.

Con otro gesto de su mano, los Jesters atacaron provocando que salieran sus espejos de los sueños, esta vez con el color característico de cada una.

"No se preocupen, no las mataré ni las convertiré en _Heartless_. Sin embargo, para el golpe final contra Serenity, necesitaré que _pierdan el control_… Ya saben, sólo un poco"— y sonrió: — "Jesters, hagan los honores"

Y, luego que saliera de la habitación, comenzó a escuchar los melodiosos sonidos de gritos cargados de tortura y desesperación…

* * *

_**Días después…**_

La situación en la Tierra, en lugar de normalizarse, comenzaba a empeorar.

No sólo estaba el hecho del cuestionamiento general hacia las Senshis, las que cada vez eran más mal vistas y que parecía no tener un límite, a menos que ocurriese la captura necesaria de una de ellas, sino que las personas parecían querer tener lo menos que ver con una Sailor Senshi, cualquiera que fuese ésta.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los que habitaban en la ciudad de Tokyo o sus alrededores recordaban la aparición de cierto medicamento que la mayoría de ellos ya había consumido, ya fuese por real necesidad como por recomendación de amigos y conocidos… O simplemente por el deseo de conocer algo nuevo que por un tiempo les hizo realmente bien.

Por eso, cuando apareció la figura de Mikaia en las pantallas de sus televisores, ahora reconocida por todos por la aparición en la intervención de las Sailor Senshis, nadie estaba preparado para lo que se venía a continuación.

"Me imagino que muchos de ustedes se estarán preguntando la razón del estar aquí, ¿no?"— les introdujo, con una sonrisa gentil: — "Es cierto que en la ocasión que me presenté frente a la _extraterrestre_ Serenity no fui lo más gentil; es por eso que encontré adecuado aparecer una vez más frente a ustedes… Y conmigo, se encuentran las Sailor Senshis que han decidido luchar de mi lado contra toda Senshi que ansíe el control mundial, como todos los terrestres hemos temido en más de una ocasión"

Ante la declaración, muchos de los que estaban viendo aquella transmisión comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos. Muchos más intentaron cambiar de canal, todo para comprobar que aquel mensaje estaba siendo transmitido por cadena nacional. Mas, en el momento en que muchos más intentaron moverse de sus puestos o de apagar el televisor, comprobaron para su terror que no podían hacerlo.

"Sé que a muchos de ustedes les debe sorprender mis declaraciones y muchos más están intentando hacer oídos sordos a mis palabras. Sin embargo, lo único que estoy haciendo es _abrir sus ojos a lo inminente_: Si permitimos que las Sailor Senshis que acompañan a Serenity sigan libres, todos tendremos que seguir sufriendo los embates de diferentes monstruos y criaturas que incluso vienen de fuera. ¿Acaso están dispuestos a aceptar el precio, sabiendo que tenemos la opción de vivir en paz? Porque sí, tenemos esa opción y todos nosotros podemos cooperar para lograrlo"— continuó, tan calmada como la Princesa que supone es.

Con un gesto de su mano, aparecieron las Senshis de Mercurio, Neptuno, Flare, Terra y Mau, con rostros sumisos, listas para obedecer a Molly. Junto a ellos, los Jesters aparecieron orgullosos, mirando con malicia a la cámara.

"Como pueden ver, yo, como Princesa de la Tierra, me he preocupado de _convencer_ a algunas de las Senshis para que me acompañen y para que cooperen en todo lo que los humanos necesiten. Ya han donado su sangre para las experimentaciones y, para evitar que _salgan de control_, ahora llevan estos collares, los cuales atan su voluntad a mí"— e indicó a dichos elementos, los cuales resplandecían del color del traje de la Senshi: — "Si ustedes me ayudan, sé que podremos capturar al resto de las Sailor Senshis y, por sobre todo, capturar a Serenity, _extraterrestre_, aparente reencarnación de la futura soberana del Imperio Lunar. De todas ellas, es la más peligrosa de todas"— y mostró la imagen de su rival, sin evitar soltar chispas de furia ante su presencia: — "Y, para todos los que están dudando de cómo podrían lograr tal hazaña, les he dado una pequeña ayuda… Todo gracias a Minako Aino, Sailor Venus"

Los que miraban la transmisión ni siquiera podían mirarse mutuamente en confusión. Ninguno de ellos, en efecto, podía imaginarse lo que vendría a continuación.

"Creo que todos ustedes han probado el nuevo producto _Pump it Up_, lo que ha ayudado a más de alguien a recuperarse de cualquier estado negativo, en especial de la depresión que había estado reinando en nuestra nación. Muchos de ustedes lo probaron sabiendo que los ha llenado de energía y muchos más sabiendo que se sentían _bien_, ¿cierto?"

Y, mostrando un envase del producto, se lo entregó a uno de los que estaba grabando esta declaración, el cual tuvo que beberlo a la fuerza impulsado por el Jester del Terror

"Bien, junto con el contenido del producto, venía un pequeño regalo… Ya saben, tenía que preparar todo para asumir mi lugar en este mundo… Y todos ustedes a partir de hoy comenzarán a ayudarme en mis propósitos"— y chasqueó sus dedos, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Al instante, aquel que había bebido el líquido comenzó a convulsionarse, lanzando gritos de angustia. Comenzó a soltar espuma por la boca mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco y su piel comenzaba a colocarse de un color gris oscuro. Sus ropas se rasgaron hasta que quedó poco mejor que un zombi.

"Oh, me imagino que muchos de ustedes estarán asustados por lo que acaban de ver. Sin embargo, estoy segura que son los menos de ustedes. Al fin y al cabo, el efecto que acaban de ver fue replicado en cada uno de sus hogares con aquellos que han bebido _Pump it Up_. Los que no… Bueno, lástima; serán forzados a beberlo o, sino, morirán por traición a la real Soberana de la Tierra. Los demás… Los esperaré en la Torre de Tokyo para coordinarnos y comenzar de una vez por todas la persecución de las Sailor Senshis"— y, sin esperar más, se cortó la transmisión de televisión.

* * *

_**Mansión Ten'ou**_

Las Senshis de Serenity habían vuelto a entrenar, pese a que el ánimo estaba peor que nunca.

Quizás una de las de peor estado era Haruka, pues sabía bien que mucho de lo que estaba ocurriendo era su culpa, mas, en lugar de dejarse deprimir, entrenaba aún más duro. Era tanto su esfuerzo que ella misma se encargaba de entrenar y animar a la misma Serenity, para que tanto Monique como la misma Galaxia pudieran encargarse mejor de las demás.

Sin embargo, nada esperaba la reacción que la Senshi del Viento iba a tener.

"El viento… Se ha detenido por completo"— dijo, permitiendo ser golpeada por la Princesa.

"¿Haruka?"— preguntó la rubia, preocupada

Lacrois desvió su mirada para mirar a Ten'ou y luego concentró su energía en lo anunciado por Uranus.

"Tiene razón. El viento se ha detenido por completo. Parece listo para el momento de la destrucción"— dijo, con la mirada sumamente seria.

"¿Qué puede haber pasado?"— preguntó Siren, preocupada

"No lo sé… Y aunque no quiera saberlo, sería mejor que lo viéramos en televisión"— respondió la pelirroja, demasiado seria para el gusto de las demás.

Asintiendo, el grupo se dirigió al salón donde se encontraba el único televisor de la Mansión. Para su terror, en todos los canales se transmitían las nuevas de la transformación de los civiles en entes fuera de control.

"_La situación está fuera de control. Todos aquellos que han escuchado la voz de la Princesa Mikaia y que han bebido de Pump it Up! Han reaccionado y se han convertido en entes parecidos a zombies"_ — narró el periodista, asustado: — "_Nadie sabe qué hacer y ¡aaaaaaaaah!_"— y, de repente, se corta la transmisión.

Galaxia intentó cambiar de canales para darse cuenta que en todos ellos se transmitía el desastre creado por los seres _fabricados_ por Molly. El terror reinaba en los corazones de las personas que aún no eran afectadas por la _medicina_ y muchos de ellos no sabían cómo reaccionar.

"¿Y aun así están con dudas de por qué debemos combatir?"— preguntó Serena, con la mirada sorpresivamente firme

"Somos Sailor Senshis. Nuestro deber es defender al inocente y evitar que el mal se extienda en nuestro mundo, sin importar si una y otra vez la humanidad nos da la espalda"— dijo Monique, tan decidida como la Princesa.

Las demás se miraron entre sí para luego asentir.

"Entonces iremos a combatir aunque tenemos a la humanidad en nuestra contra"— dijo Lead Crow, con sorpresa en la voz: — "Interesante"

"Al menos no nos tendremos que andar preocupando en el caso de tener que revelar nuestra identidad. Al fin y al cabo son zombies"— dijo Yaten, con algo de diversión

Las demás se relajaron ante la declaración y tanto Galaxia como Lacrois sonrieron con algo de satisfacción.

"Si es así, saldremos lo antes posible, antes que esto salga de control"— dijo Monique, con firmeza.

Todas se reunieron en torno a la Senshi y comenzaron a crear planes. Era hora de detener a Mikaia… O morir en el intento

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

Jojojo... Y nos acercamos al final...

Y probablemente, el final de todo O.o

Holis

Bueno... Estaba esperando mis reviews hasta que me di cuenta que no llegarían más. Lo que sí, me llegaron algunos favs, de los cuales estoy agradecida de todas maneras. Sin embargo, creo que si me cuentan cómo están viviendo esta historia me animaría mucho más.

Como deben saber, soy profesora... Y bueno, no tengo que bruto que tiempo para dedicarlo a publicar. Aún así, no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, no se preocupen de ello. Lo que sí, es necesario el feedback, pues me ayuda a tener nuevas ideas... En especial para el 2º libro.

De cualquier manera, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo... ¡Y prepárense para los problemas!

Saludos


	41. Capítulo 39

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

_Por Mary Shirou_

* * *

**Capítulo 39**: Desastre

* * *

_**Torre de Tokyo**_

Muchos de los transformados por los efectos de _Pump it Up_ caminaban sin voluntad hacia el centro de la Torre donde los esperaba Mikaia con una sonrisa triunfante.

"Vengan, vengan habitantes de Tokyo. ¡Reunámonos para el momento definitivo de la revolución final! ¡Atrapemos juntos a todo aquel que se rebele contra nosotros!" — exclamó, mientras se reunían las personas: — "¡Es hora de un cambio radical para revolucionar el mundo de una vez y para siempre! ¡Háganlo en nombre de su real Soberana, Mikaia de la Dinastía de la Tierra!"

Lo que aparentemente no contaba en sus planes era que una gran cantidad de soldados, los que les había sido prohibido el beber de _Pump it Up_ estaban colocándose justo detrás de aquellos que estaban listos para obedecer a Molly, con armas en mano y listos para disparar en caso de rebelión.

"¡No sé quién eres ni qué pretendes con personas civiles!"— se escuchó la voz del que estaba al mando de las tropas: — "¡Sin embargo, es nuestro deber defender a los civiles de gente chalada como tú!"

La pelirroja, con indiferencia, hizo un gesto con su mano y el Jester del Terror se movió rápidamente a donde estaba aquel individuo y lo alzó, levantando sólo una mano que estaba firmemente apretando el cuello hasta que el soldado perdió el sentido y cayó cual marioneta a los pies del Jester.

"¿Creen que estoy loca, _soldaditos_? Me pregunto quién de los que está acá puede considerarse suficientemente _cuerdo_, pues en los tiempos de hoy cada cual está marcado con su locura. Incluso el deseo de _normalidad_ puede tornarse en locura cuando es lo único que reina en el corazón del hombre"— dijo ella, con expresión aburrida y se dirigió a los soldados que la miraban con terror: — "Yo no sé qué clase de ideas les transmitió su _líder_, pero todas estas personas sólo buscan tener paz"

"¡Para eso nos esforzamos!"— gritó uno de los soldados

"No lo creo, pues si fuera así no habrían dependido por tanto tiempo de las Sailor Senshis. Muchos de ustedes se quedaron cómodamente en sus cuarteles, esperando absurdas batallas entre los mismos seres humanos. ¡Nuestra amenaza no son otros hombres, son los seres extraterrestres y los monstruos que crean para causarnos terror!"— replicó Mikaia, comenzando a enfadarse.

"¡Sin embargo, estás haciendo con ellos lo mismo que hacen los que son acusados por ti! ¿Qué clase de persona utiliza las mismas artimañas que el enemigo?"— preguntó otro soldado.

"Simplemente alguien que ya no aguanta ver más destrucción ni situaciones sin sentido"— respondió la Princesa, con aparentes signos de desesperación.

No obstante, las palabras de la Princesa no parecieron convencer a los soldados que los tenían rodeados. Cerraron filas en torno a la gente, sin contar que mucho más seguían llegando y comenzaban ya a apretujarlos para acercarse a la que consideraban su nueva Soberana.

Mas, pese a todo, nadie se esperaba lo que vendría a continuación.

Uno de los soldados, ya desesperado por la falta de aire y por el estado de las personas presentes, apuntó su arma en contra de los zombificados y disparó sin haber recibido orden alguna. Para su terror, la bala pareció rebotar en su blanco y la bala acertó en la espalda de uno de sus compañeros, acción que desencadenó un caos que nadie podría entender.

Los ahora _sirvientes_ de Mikaia comenzaron a atacar a los militares, quienes no tuvieron más opción que utilizar sus armas. Mas, al igual que el primer soldado, notaron cómo las balas rebotaban contra las pieles alteradas y dañaban a sus propios compañeros; no obstante, como si fuese una _gracia_, nunca dañaba letalmente.

"¿Sorprendidos?"— preguntó Molly, divertida: — "_Pump it Up_ no sólo _modificó_ las mentes de quienes lo bebieron, sino que el mismo ADN de las personas fue modificado para ser los soldados perfectos… Ya saben, incansables, invencibles a menos que se descubra su debilidad… La que yo no daré a ustedes, obviamente y que obedezcan sin chistar, pese a las implicaciones morales que esto implica"

La mayoría de ellos ya no pudo replicar sus palabras, pues caían inconscientes, ya fuera por el ataque de los _zombificados_, como por el daño de sus propias heridas.

Cuando ya no quedó ninguno de ellos en pie, Mikaia ordenó a un grupo de personas, liderados por el Jester de la Destrucción y Sailor Terra

"Llévenlos a los cuarteles y entréguenselos a Sailor Terra quien les va a acompañar. Ella sabrá qué hacer con ellos"

El grupo asintió sumisamente y partió con el grupo, sin importarles nada más.

* * *

_**Mansión Ten'ou**_

Ajenos a la situación del exterior, Serenity y las Senshis estaban reunidas en torno a la pantalla del computador creado por Monique. En ello se veían manchas de color verde, negro y rojo, mas nadie supo cómo interpretar. Pero, la más inquieta era la Senshi del Destino, quien parecía más perturbada que de costumbre.

"¿Se acuerdan que unos días atrás dije que algo no me calzaba?"— preguntó: — "Cuando mencionaron la publicidad, recordé que, cuando podía salir, veía publicidad del llamado _Pump it Up_. En un principio, la gente lo tomaba sólo por probar, pero, por lo que pude averiguar, muchos de ellos dejaron de tomarlo a los pocos días, y no pregunten la explicación de ello"— les advirtió, al ver las miradas dubitativas.

Apuntó a la pantalla y a sus diferentes colores.

"Por lo que pude analizar, y los resultados de lo que pude intervenir, las zonas en verde representan a las personas que no han sido contaminadas"— y algunas de esas cambiaron rápidamente a rojo: — "Aunque con lo que debe estar haciendo Mikaia eso cambiará muy pronto"— concluyó, algo enfadada

"¿Les está obligando a tomar eso?"— preguntó Lita, asqueada.

"Sí. Ésa es la clase de gente que no necesita energéticos o que los encuentra suficientemente asquerosos como para tomar. Ya ves que eso no es impedimento para sus ideas"— y Lacrois sonrió ladeadamente.

Luego, apuntó a las zonas en rojo.

"Estas zonas corresponden a personas que sí tomaron el energético. Lamento decirles esto, pero, a menos que tengamos de nuestro lado a una genio como Mercury, dudo mucho que podamos recuperar a esas personas. Lo que sí, por el mismo problema mencionado, dudo qué otros efectos tendrá el líquido sobre las personas… Algo que averiguaremos pronto"— y suspiró, como si aquello no lo hubiera previsto.

Serena apuntó a las zonas negras y preguntó

"¿Y eso?"

"Ah, son zonas en los que habíamos encontrado _Heartless_. Mientras averiguaba cómo se distribuía la población en la ciudad, pude averiguar que allí habitaban las clases más bajas, además de los pocos asesinos o enfermos mentales que aún existen. Esos muy probablemente ya son _Heartless_… Y el proceso de su cambio es un poco peor al de las demás personas, así que esos sí están perdidos"— respondió la pelirroja, sin mayor sentimiento.

"¡Eso es horrible! ¿Acaso no podría…?"— pero Tsukino fue interrumpida rápidamente por la Maestra

"Ni siquiera se te ocurra usar el Cristal de Plata, Serenity… Aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que ni siquiera te has fijado en cómo está actualmente"

La rubia parpadeó mientras que las demás intercambiaron miradas confundidas.

"Serena ha estado entrenando y está en equilibrio con su parte caótica… ¿Dices que es probable que eso no sea impedimento para que Chaos siga apoderándose del Cristal de Plata?"— preguntó Haruka, abrazando de forma efusiva a su consorte.

La pelirroja pareció tomarse un momento antes de contestar.

"Me imagino que esa es una pregunta retórica, ¿no? Si mal no recuerdo, además de estar luchando contra Mikaia… Bueno, más allá de luchar contra ella, estamos luchando contra una Senshi Creadora del mismo nivel que yo… Incluso puede que esté en mejores condiciones, al haber despertado antes… ¿Y me preguntas que el Cristal de Plata está a salvo sólo porque Serenity se está aceptando plenamente?... Y digo en tiempo _presente_, pues todavía está en proceso de hacerlo"— y, acto seguido, miró a la Princesa: — "Sé que puede molestar, pero sería bueno que veas el Cristal"

Serena obedeció al instante y convocó el Cristal. Sin embargo, ni ella ni ninguna de las Senshis, quizás con excepción de Monique, estaban listas para lo que ocurrió a continuación.

La sorpresa se apoderó de todas al ver cómo el Cristal de Plata ya casi estaba de color negro por completo. La luz de la Princesa parecía seguir luchando, ciertamente, por mantener lo que era suyo, pero todas recordaron que la mayor rival en esta batalla era Sailor Chaos.

"¿Cómo es posible?"— preguntó Hotaru, asustada.

"Hay muchas cosas que no puedo explicar… Pero sí sé que Chaos, queriendo algo, no se detiene hasta conseguirlo.

"Pero no podemos permitir que nuestra Princesa termine en sus manos"— insistió Raye, preocupada.

"Puede que no termine en sus manos… Pero el Cristal Imperial sí está en peligro de caer"— replicó Lacrois, con seriedad: — "Princesa, a menos que sea urgentemente necesario, no utilice el poder del Cristal de Plata, no sea que la haga perder el control y, de esa manera, Chaos pueda controlarla"

"De acuerdo"— dijo Serena: — "Sin embargo, tenemos que hacer algo con las personas inocentes"

Monique asintió

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso, no te preocupes"— y apuntó a las zonas en verde: — "Creo que lo más importante, para evitar que esta _plaga_ de _Pump it Up_ se siga expandiendo, es que nos pongamos en zonas que estén entremedio de ambas fuerzas, cosa que podamos intervenir e intentar incapacitar a estos _entes_"

"Hablas de incapacitar… ¿Puede que sea necesario matarlos?"— preguntó Galaxia

"No lo sé… Creo que ya he mencionado que no tengo el genio de Amy Mizuno para analizar siquiera el contenido de ese líquido… Pero, por lo que si pude ver, es altamente probable que se haya modificado el ADN de las personas con la ingesta continua de eso"— respondió Lacrois.

"Entonces… Incapacitarlos, impedir que afecten a más inocentes… Pero tendrías que añadir impedir que nos atrapen"— dijo Rei, cortante.

"Oh, claro… Es por eso que ninguna de nosotras debe ir sola" — insistió la pelirroja: — "De hecho, ni siquiera ir en pares sería demasiado válido, pues, aunque sabemos que son muchos los _transformados_, no conocemos ni su fuerza ni su resistencia… Al menos deben ser grupos de cuatro a cinco personas y en todo momento deben tener sus comunicadores activados, cosa que, ante cualquier emergencia, se pueda alertar a las demás. Ninguna de nosotras puede caer"

Todas asintieron ante la idea, aunque no pudieron evitar soltar un escalofrío ante la excesiva seriedad de su actual líder.

"Ya que estamos claras en esto, comencemos con la distribución. Star Lights, ustedes irán con Lita y Raye"— al ver el asentimiento del grupo, continuó: — "Galaxia, Sailor AnimaMates, irán juntas"— y esperó que las otras asintieran también: — "Haruka, Hotaru, Setsuna, Serena y yo, iremos juntas"

"No lo esperaría de otra manera"— dijo Haruka: — "¿Y dónde nos distribuiremos?"

"Bien, el primer grupo irá al sector norte del área verde, en tanto que Galaxia con el suyo irá al área sur"— continuó la Maestra, indicando las partes exactas donde estar

"¿Y nosotras?"— preguntó Hotaru.

"Tenemos que detener a Molly, no importando cómo. Si la detenemos, es probable que podamos detener el avance de los que están tomando _Pump it Up_… O por último, de limpiar en algo nuestra imagen"— respondió la pelirroja, con la preocupación brotando de su voz.

"Sí… Aún hay cosas que no me calzan"— dijo Setsuna: — "Pero es probable que estén las que eran nuestras compañeras junto a ella"

"Bueno, es un riesgo que tenemos que tomar"— dijo Serena, mirando a su grupo: — "Monique tiene razón, debemos detener a Molly a como dé lugar… Aunque no puedo negar que me da algo de miedo"

"Es comprensible, Princesa"— dijo Setsuna, con una sonrisa amable: — "Sin embargo, ya que hemos decidido esto, debemos continuar hasta el final"

Serena asintió lentamente, aunque en sus ojos brillaba la determinación.

"Si no tenemos más cháchara, les recomiendo que partamos lo antes posible"— indicó Galaxia: —"Miren que las zonas rojas están comenzando a aumentar"— e indicó el mapa

En efecto, las zonas de color verde comenzaban a disminuir… Aunque las zonas en negro parecían seguir estáticas.

"Vamos, no nos queda mucho tiempo"— indicó Seiya.

El grupo se dio un último saludo y, guiadas por sus líderes, comenzaron la peregrinación con el claro objetivo de detener a Molly, los Jesters… Y cualquiera que se topara en su camino.

* * *

_**Grupo de Galaxia…**_

El grupo de las Anima Mates corría velozmente saltando entre los edificios de la zona norte de Tokyo. Podían sentir la adrenalina en sus venas, sabiendo que el avance del enemigo era demasiado rápido para su gusto.

En eso, cuando al fin habían llegado a la zona _segura_, se encontraron, para su sorpresa, con una gran cantidad de personas que estaban con palos y armas, listos para enfrentar al ejército de Molly.

"¡Son las Senshis!"— exclamó alguien, mirando al grupo llegar.

"¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Sólo nos dan problemas!"— exclamó otro, con ira.

"¡Mientras más manos, mejor! ¿Y qué importa si son extraterrestres? ¡Si mueren, nadie las va a llorar!"— exclamó un tercero, aparentemente feliz.

Más de una del equipo tuvo que morderse la lengua ante esa declaración. Sin embargo Galaxia, cumpliendo su rol de líder, comenzó a ordenar.

"Yo no sé qué hacen ustedes aquí, si saben bien que corren mayor riesgo que nosotras en contra de esos _seres_"— comenzó: — "Como nos hemos ido informando en el camino, la mayoría de ellos tiene una resistencia _inhumana_ a las balas y no son fáciles de derrotar"

"¡Igual que ustedes!"— habló uno de los del grupo.

La de cabellos cobrizos tuvo que morderse levemente los labios antes de continuar.

"Si quieren ser de utilidad, agrupen a sus familiares y salgan lo más rápido de aquí. Si tienen bloqueados los caminos, los más fuertes de ustedes deben golpear con la mayor fuerza a los atacantes, y si alguien se queda atrás, no los esperen y sigan. Lleguen rápidamente a puerto, pues me temo que el aeropuerto ya está bajo el dominio de los entes de Mikaia. Tomen tantos botes como puedan y escapen" — ordenó.

"¿Y qué harán ustedes?"— preguntó una mujer, con tono preocupado.

"Somos Senshis… Extraterrestres, como ustedes han declarado. Sin embargo hemos decidido protegerlos pese a su mala opinión de nosotras"— respondió Lead Crow, sin mirar a las personas.

"Por otra parte… No todo es como lo ha descrito Mikaia y las Senshis que han abandonado a Serenity. Mas, no es misión nuestra decir la verdad, sino que es proteger al inocente" — continuó Alluminum Siren, igual con la mirada puesta en los enemigos que ya estaban distinguiéndose a la distancia.

Muchos se quedaron paralizados al ver la _humanidad_ que demostraba el equipo de guerreras. Una gran cantidad de ellos se quedó ahí, mientras que otros comenzaban a retroceder ante la posibilidad de huir.

"¿Por qué se quedan?"— preguntó Iron Mouse

"Porque no pueden quedarse ustedes solas contra todos estos"— respondió uno de los que se quedaron ahí.

Las Anima Mates se miraron entre sí, sorprendidas de la reacción humana.

"Si se quedan, es altamente probable que sean más un estorbo que una ayuda" — dijo Galaxia, sin mirarlos: — "No quiero decir que no agradezco su ayuda, pero puede que sufran daño por los mismos ataques que utilizaremos para detener al enemigo… Y no podría perdonarme si veo más muerte de inocentes por equivocaciones que pueden evitarse"

Otros tantos retrocedieron, dándose cuenta de la verdad de las palabras de la Senshi líder. Aun así, un grupo grande de personas siguió ahí, armas en mano, listos para luchar.

"No nos iremos"— dijo el que insistió: — "Puedo comprobar que mucho lo que dijeron puede que sea verdad, pero ustedes nos defendieron con todo lo que pudieron. Puede que tengan sangre _alienígena_, pero nos han defendido en más de una ocasión. Seremos unos ingratos malagradecidos, pero sabemos agradecer bien la ayuda cuando esta se nos entrega"

Las Senshis lo miraron con emociones contrariadas, pero no se pudieron evitar cambiar a sonrisas de agradecimiento.

"De acuerdo, encárguense de llevar a salvo a las personas que están más vulnerables, y no permitan que estos _engendros_ les hagan daño. Si aun así tienen fuerzas, regresen a ayudarnos. Si no, lo comprenderemos"— ordenó Galaxia, con la mayor capacidad de mando que pudo.

Las personas sonrieron agradecidas de ser consideradas en tal suceso. Asintieron rápidamente y corrieron para ayudar a los que ya comenzaban a huir del sector.

Las Anima Mates miraron a su líder que, pese a la firmeza de su semblante, tenía un brillo de emoción en la mirada.

"Algo me dice que, aunque en televisión sólo se aprovecharon de manchar nuestra imagen… Siempre habrá alguien que cree en nosotras"— dijo Iron Mouse, con una sonrisa.

"Nada que nuestra señora Galaxia no sepa manejar bien"— continuó Tin Nyanko, con sonrisa similar.

"Hace tiempo que dejé de ser su Señora"— dijo la líder con una vena en la frente: — "Pero sin ustedes no habría tenido el valor para refutar su ofrecimiento. Me habría sentido muy sola para rechazarlo"

"Oh, si Galaxia-sama nos quiere mucho"— dijo Alluminum Siren

"Tonta, si sigues así, nuestra jefa nos castigará"— dijo Lead Crow

"Lo… Lo siento"— lamentó su compañera.

Galaxia esbozó su sonrisa. La última antes de ya ponerse en guardia pues el enemigo ya estaba a la vista. Y por la decisión del grupo de Senshis, ninguno de ellos quedaría en pie, por su honor de guerreras.

* * *

_**Con las StarLights…**_

La situación en el grupo de Seiya y su equipo no era muy diferente a las otras.

Quizás la diferencia radicaba especialmente en el hecho de que las mujeres de aquel sector, comenzando a reconocer las similitudes entre los Three Lights y las Sailor Star Lights finalmente se dieron cuenta de las identidades de sus cantantes preferidos. Por lo tanto, las miradas que recibieron los miembros del trio no fueron de lo más amigables… Al menos en un principio.

"¿Y por qué tuvieron que disfrazarse de hombres?"— preguntó una de las jóvenes.

Las Three Lights se miraron mutuamente, con una mezcla de confusión y culpabilidad por la situación vivida. Sin embargo, Star Fighter, como la líder que dice ser, se puso delante del grupo de mujeres indignadas y contestó:

"En primer lugar, a ninguna de ustedes les interesó antes nuestra historia, así que, ¿por qué preguntan ahora? ¿Sólo porque comenzaron a caer en la desilusión de saber que en realidad somos mujeres?... Y no cualquier mujer, somos Senshis, mujeres consagradas a luchar por el bienestar del Universo"— y las miró duramente: — "Y en segundo lugar… Ustedes ya perdieron su oportunidad la primera vez, así que ya perdieron definitivamente. Si ahora están a favor o en contra de nosotras, realmente me da igual, porque mi deber como Senshi es defender a los inocentes… Y si les interesa saber, no perdería mi tiempo con luchar en contra de fans tan huecas por dentro que sólo se preocupan por la apariencia externa y no por lo que hay detrás de cada historia"

Luego, miró a las criaturas que ya se estaban acercando a ellos y dijo:

"No sé ustedes, pero si no quieren terminar como esos _seres_, mejor agarren sus panfletos sin sentido y piérdanse… El trabajo sucio es nuestro, ¡piérdanse!"

Las mujeres notaron asustadas cómo los entes enviados por Mikaia se acercaban a su sector y, soltando un agudo alarido, salieron corriendo del lugar.

"Siempre fuiste la mejor para tratar con las fans"— bromeó Healer.

"Claro… Si por eso te teníamos que sacar antes de tiempo de las conferencias"— continuó Maker y ambas se rieron chillonamente.

"No me hagan perder el tiempo con ustedes, más encima"— dijo Fighter con una vena en la frente: — "Tenemos cosas más importantes que atender"

"Es cierto... Además recuerden que nosotras seguimos siendo sus mejores fans"— dijo Raye, con una sonrisa divertida.

"Por favor, no me hagan recordar…"— dijo la peligris, recordando su primera venida a la Tierra.

El grupo sonrió, sabiendo que ya no habría tiempo para otra broma.

El enemigo estaba cerca, y por lo que podían ver, no pararían hasta haber arrasado con todas ellas…

* * *

_**Con Serena**_

Al grupo de la Princesa le era más difícil avanzar. Estaban en plena base del enemigo, viendo con horror cómo las personas se iban transformando y siguiendo sin voluntad a los Jesters y a los _Heartless_.

Se hacía muy lejana la Torre de Tokyo, pero por todo lo que podían ver… Y por todo lo bueno que les quedaba de la ciudad, no podían evitar más lo inevitable.

Ese día vencerían a Mikaia… O morirían en el intento…

O eso era la idea inicial.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

Con ese final los más predecibles ya saben como irán las cosas xD...

Holis

Lamento la tardanza. Esperaba un par más de reviews, pero como me di el tiempo de revisar, ahora sí creo q saldrán bien las cosas.

Estamos cerca del final... Así que no se lo pierdan, que si vamos bien saldrá antes que yo salga de vacaciones de invierno.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por los nuevos followers. es un gusto que les encante mi historia :D

Saludos y nos vemos pronto (espero)


	42. Capítulo 40

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

_Por Mary Shirou_

* * *

**Capítulo 40:** Batalla

* * *

_**Sector Norte**_

Para ser soldados sin voluntad, el grupo se movía bastante compacto y con unas caras llenas de provocación, según el punto de vista de Galaxia.

No podía encontrar puntos débiles en la conformación de los grupos, y más encima demostraban una intención de acabar con ellas de la manera más terrible posible.

"Galaxia-sama"— dijo Alluminum Siren: — "¿Está segura que podremos detenerles?"— preguntó con preocupación.

"Siren… Aunque sean seres humanos, en este momento tienen toda la intención de matarnos. No es como la otra vez, en la cual no éramos conscientes de esa realidad"— le contestó Lead Crow: — "En esta ocasión, tendremos que detenerlos, aunque eso implique que en algún momento puede que tengamos que sacrificar a alguien"

"Lo sé, Crow"— replicó su compañera: — "Pero ya me bastó el tiempo en que seguí a Sailor Galaxia, perdonándome mi osadía, para manchar mis manos… Ahora tendré que manchármelas de nuevo… Y no sé si eso valga la pena para recuperar mi honor de Senshi"

Galaxia se volteó para mirar a su equipo y, aunque se notaba que las palabras de una de sus más leales compañeras le dolían en exceso, contestó con la mayor calma posible.

"Ambas tienen razón… El matar a personas inocentes no entra en nuestros planes, pues ya tenemos suficiente sangre en nuestras manos. Sin embargo, las Senshis son las que cargan con los pecados de sangre de los pueblos a los cuales protegen… Aunque sea este mundo que nos ha abandonado en este tiempo, el deber no cambia, y podría haber ocurrido en cualquier otro planeta, todas lo sabemos"— y empuñó con fuerza sus manos: — "Todas nosotras cargamos ya con sangre que hemos derramado con real placer cuando fuimos dominadas por Chaos, pero ahora es por algo que es realmente justo… Y en el cual sólo podremos ser enjuiciadas cuando miremos cara a cara a los dioses"

Acto seguido, sacó su espada y sus compañeras, con algo de dudas, también sacaron sus armas: Siren con un látigo y dagas listas para ser lanzadas, Lead Crow con su propio látigo y en su espalda una hoz, Iron Mouse con dagas y unas pequeñas esferas en su cinturón, y finalmente Tin Nyanko con un báculo, pues su especialidad era la magia y no tanto lo físico.

"¡Sailor Anima Mates!"— exclamó la líder

"¡Sí, Galaxia-sama!"— replicaron las demás a una sola voz.

"¡Recuerden que hemos jurado recuperar nuestro honor de Senshis, y por esa misma razón hemos puesto nuestras vidas para proteger la luz de la estrella más brillante de la Galaxia, la Princesa Serenity! ¡No podemos dudar en esta ocasión, que si nuestras manos se han de manchar, es por la justicia y por defender el honor de nuestra protegida! ¡Levanten sus armas, y luchemos como una sola fuerza en contra de aquél que se oponga al futuro que tanto nos ha costado!"— y apuntó su espada hacia los enemigos que estaban ya muy cerca.

"¡Sí, Galaxia-sama!"— volvieron a replicar, esta vez inspiradas con la fuerza de las palabras de su líder.

Se pusieron en formación, mirando hacia el punto donde podrían atacar de una vez. Como los enemigos no tenían puntos en donde podrían ser separados, una buena táctica era lo más necesario para poder dispersarlos y, a la vez, concentrarlos en ellas en lugar de los civiles que aún se encontraban cerca, huyendo por sus vidas.

"Iron Mouse, ¿estás lista?"— preguntó Galaxia

"Sí, cuando usted ordene"— respondió la de cabellos blancos.

"De acuerdo, a mi señal"— y alzó un poco más su espada para dar la orden.

Esperaron a que el primer piquete estuviera más cerca antes que la mujer bajara la espada y, corriendo a la velocidad de Iron Mouse, distrajo a los primeros para que la más pequeña lanzara las esferas en contra de los enemigos. Como era de esperarse, eran bombas de humo, las cuales, pese al estado en que se encontraban aquellos entes, afectaban de igual manera. Eso sirvió de señal para el resto de las guerreras para que comenzaran a atacar.

Alluminum Siren se quedó cuidando de Tin Nyanko, la cual comenzaba a concentrarse para lanzar sus hechizos, mientras que Lead Crow se colocaba de inmediato al lado de Galaxia para permitir que Iron Mouse también acompañara al otro trío y, a su vez, pudiera atacar libremente a los entes que ya se cargaban en contra de ellas.

Iron Mouse corría rápidamente para colocarse al lado de cascabeles, al manejar ella misma algo de magia, y Galaxia ya comenzaba a dar algunos golpes certeros con su espada, intentando no tocar puntos vitales, sino que sólo dejar inconscientes a sus enemigos… Algo que en un principio parecía fácil, pero que con el aumento de las fuerzas y la llegada de algunos _Heartless_, era algo en verdad altamente complicado.

Ante la dificultad de sus compañeras de ataque, Alluminum Siren avanzó un poco para apoyarlas, aunque no por ello dejaba sin protección a las menores del grupo. Mientras que Tin Nyanko comenzaba ya a lanzar hechizos que aturdían, dormían o simplemente confundían a sus enemigos, Iron Mouse comenzaba ya a liberar hechizos de curación y de soporte a las guerreras, quienes ya se veían obligadas, en casos extremos, a cortar cabezas o dejar incapacitados a los que derribaban, cosa que no era fácil ya que la piel de los seres modificados parecía ser mucho más dura, y sólo en ciertos puntos podían ser penetrados por la espada o por la hoz de las guerreras de avanzada. Además, los hechizos de Tin Nyanko tenían una oportunidad baja de penetrar por la misma razón.

"¿Qué podemos hacer?"— preguntó Lead Crow, esquivando los ataques de un grupo de Heartless

"No lo sé… Utilizar nuestras habilidades al máximo nivel sólo provocaría más destrucción"— respondió Galaxia, quien se encontraba en una situación parecida.

"Pero si seguimos así, seremos nosotras quienes seremos aniquiladas"— alegó Siren, quien ya comenzaba a mostrar signos de cansancio.

En efecto, la de cabellos celestes parecía ser la más afectada, pues debía andar permanentemente entre el ataque y la defensa de Iron Mouse y Tin Nyanko, que poseían menor capacidad física para defenderse.

"Siren tiene razón, tendremos que olvidarnos por un momento de su humanidad y acabar con ellos, antes que acaben con nosotras"— dijo Lead Crow, preocupándose por el estado de su compañera.

Galaxia, mientras seguía esquivando e intentaba dar nuevos golpes certeros, analizaba la situación de la manera más fría posible, pues, aunque era cierto que aquellos entes aún poseían un alma humana, ahora eran controlados por la voluntad de Mikaia… Mas, mientras más trataba de evitar pensar en acabarlos, más era la urgencia por tener que hacerlo.

Ninguna de ellas, sin embargo, era consciente de ser observadas por alguien en las alturas de un edificio.

"¿Y qué harán, Sailor Anima Mates?"— preguntó el Jester de la Lujuria: — "Sería más fácil dejarse vencer y así volverían a pertenecer a Sailor Chaos… No sin antes pasar por los pasos de quien me ha despertado"— y lamió sus labios seductoramente: — "Aun así, quiero verlas bañadas en sangre, así mostrarán su verdadera belleza"— y no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada, la cual alertó a las Senshis que luchaban abajo.

"Como si no nos bastara"— dijo Tin Nyanko: — "Un Jester"

"Aunque parece entretenida de mirarnos combatir… ¿Estará esperando a que nos debilitemos para acabar con nosotras?"— preguntó Iron Mouse, algo asustada.

"No lo sé, pero no pienso tenerla cerca para darle esa oportunidad"— dijo Galaxia, comenzando a concentrarse: — "Lead Crow, Siren, ustedes defiendan a las pequeñas… Y si ven que esto comienza a complicarse, salgan de aquí"— ordenó

"¡Galaxia-sama!"— alegó la de cabellos oscuros

"Utilicen su real habilidad para debilitarlos… Y si hay bajas, lamentablemente tendremos que pagar el precio en el momento de nuestro Juicio. Sin embargo, no permitan debilitarse hasta que el último de ellos caiga. Yo me encargaré del Jester"— continuó, con seriedad.

"Pero, ¿y si le pasa algo?"— preguntó Siren, preocupada

"Lead Crow pasa a ser la líder. A ella tendrán que obedecer"— y comenzó a flotar: — "Recuerden que ustedes son las Sailor Anima Mates, las más poderosas de toda la Galaxia"

Todas sintieron cómo se formaba un nudo en sus gargantas. No obstante, aún no estaban dispuestas a una despedida sin una lucha de por medio.

"¡Hai, Galaxia-sama!"— respondieron a coro.

Galaxia sonrió y sin decir más comenzó a volar hacia su nuevo objetivo, quien ya estaba atenta a la llegada de la de armadura dorada.

"¿Así que crees que eres capaz de detenerme?"— preguntó ella, divertida

"No sólo creo que soy capaz, sino que sé que lo haré"— respondió la de ojos ámbar, con seriedad.

Y así comenzó el verdadero combate del sector norte de la ciudad de Tokyo.

* * *

_**Sector Sur**_

La situación en la zona sur no era tan diferente.

Los entes creados por Molly parecían ser más feroces que los enviados a la zona norte, además que los Heartless eran más numerosos.

Star Fighter, como buena representante de su estrella, era quien estaba mejor parada en contra de sus enemigos, al luchar de manera más física en contra de ellos. Junto a ella, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Star Maker luchaban por mantener la seguridad de las dos especialistas en hechizos: Sailor Mars y Star Healer. Mars, con su habilidad elemental, utilizaba el fuego para hacer el mayor daño posible a sus enemigos, mientras que Sailor Star Healer ayudaba a mantener las fuerzas de sus compañeras que, pese a todo, parecían debilitarse ante el ataque enemigo.

"Son realmente persistentes"— dijo Júpiter, mientras golpeaba sin parar al grupo de criaturas sobrenaturales.

"Y lo peor es que no podemos matarlos sin un motivo aparente"— dijo Maker, en un proceso similar a la de su compañera.

"¿Sin motivo aparente? ¡Si seguimos así, seremos nosotras las que seremos aniquiladas!"— reclamó Healer, ya molesta de utilizar tanto de su poder

Mars asintió. El poder de aquellos enemigos era realmente grande y parecían no agotarse nunca.

"¿Y qué haremos? ¿Seguir jugando a que podremos ayudarlos luego de acabar con Mikaia?"— preguntó Fighter, ya harta de la situación.

"¡Eso haría que nuestras manos se manchen de sangre! ¿Cómo podríamos presentarnos ante Serena luego de eso?"— preguntó Júpiter.

Mars siguió silenciosa mientras que atacaba de manera efectiva a sus enemigos.

"Júpiter, deberías recordar que como Senshis siempre seremos las que hagamos el _trabajo sucio_. Somos guardianas de Serenity, y aunque eso implique que nuestra esencia no sea digna de mirar a los ojos a quien nos inspira en la vida, no podemos detenernos hasta que el enemigo sea derrotado"— habló finalmente

"¡Mars!"— reclamó su compañera

"Honestamente, cuando hicimos nuestros votos ante nuestra Princesa, juramos protegerla de todo mal… Y si ahora el mal se manifiesta en aquellas personas que solamente pecaron de ignorancia y se dejaron manipular por Mikaia… Además de creer que nosotras realmente buscamos su mal… ¡Reacciona, Júpiter! ¡Esta vez no podemos creer en milagros, ya que la luz del Cristal de Plata se ha debilitado de tal manera que no podrá salvar a nadie sin sacrificar definitivamente a Serena! ¿Estás dispuesta esta vez a esperar un milagro?"

Las palabras de la Senshi del Fuego no solo afectaron a su compañera de equipo, sino que a las StarLights también les representó un duro golpe, pues creían tan firmemente en la luz de Serena que no podían recordar que el Chaos ya estaba listo para conquistar por completo el Cristal de Plata. Aunque todas lo creían firmemente, en esta ocasión no habrían milagros, no si con eso se sacrificaba por completo la luz de su amada Princesa.

"No, ya no podemos esperar milagros"— declaró Healer, con una voz cargada de tristeza: — "No podemos depender de la luz de Sailor Moon para ayudar a estas personas, y ya no podemos permitir que ellos sigan haciéndonos daño. No hay otra opción"

Las demás se miraron entre sí, con rostro derrotado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tendrían que contar con la desgracia de manchar sus manos para prevalecer, aunque eso realmente sirviera para salvar a más inocentes del avance enemigo.

"Ya que estamos todas de acuerdo, será mejor que comencemos cuanto antes"— dijo Mars y sacó su espada para colocarse en guardia.

"No me gusta usar armas, pero no hay de otra"— dijo Fighter, sacando unas tonfas, lista para atacar.

Maker y Healer se miraron entre sí. En el juramento hecho en Kinmoku, ya hacía mucho tiempo atrás, se había jurado no utilizar las armas, a menos que se tratase de una amenaza al nivel del inicio de una guerra de Sailors. A su vez, la espada que ya llevaba Mars en sus manos comenzaba a flamear, motivada por el espíritu de su dueña.

Júpiter suspiró, sabiendo que sus compañeras tenían razón. Concentró su energía e hizo aparecer su gran maza de guerra, el cual relampagueaba listo para atacar.

Las tres que ya estaban armadas comenzaron a atacar a sus oponentes, ya sin esperar a las demás. En efecto, ahora parecía que luchaban en serio, pues sus ataques eran más certeros y causaban gran daño a sus enemigos. Mars, al usar su espada flamígera, podía cercenar brazos y piernas de sus enemigos sin dejar oportunidad de volver a reconstruirse… Eso, si no era mucho más certera y cortaba directamente las cabezas de sus oponentes. La visión de la Senshi, por lo tanto, era de lo más terrible, incluso para sus compañeras.

Júpiter, en tanto, utilizaba su mazo junto a sus habilidades de rayo para lanzar ataques a nivel de área, lo cual hacía saltar las partes de sus enemigos a diestra y siniestra, ensuciando todo lo que había a su alrededor. Con la potencia de sus golpes se hacía difícil incluso a sus propias aliadas el mantenerse cerca de ella, y sus enemigos ni siquiera podían acercarse lo suficiente para intentar hacerle daño.

Star Fighter, aunque tenía sus magulladuras, ya se había encargado de una gran cantidad de enemigos. Como su ataque era más cercano, era más difícil no salir lastimada en el camino, pero parecía que poco le importaba, pues estaba enfocada en el enemigo plenamente.

Al ver el gran daño que estaban dejando el trío a su alrededor, Star Maker y Star Healer decidieron dejar sus prejuicios de lado y sacaron sus armas correspondientes de Senshis. La castaña invocó una espada de dos manos y la peligris, un arco con flechas creadas con su magia. Sin dudar, ambas comenzaron a atacar y el daño al enemigo aumentó considerablemente.

Ninguna de ellas se dio cuenta que eran observadas por el Jester de la Destrucción, quien sólo miraba con satisfacción el daño realizado. No le importaban los daños a los mismos juguetes de quien le había despertado, sino el deseo de ver sangre correr a borbotones… Al fin y al cabo, cuando ellas terminaran cansadas y sin fuerzas, él sería el encargado de derramar su sangre en aquel sitio. Sólo tenía que ser silencioso y paciente, lo demás se daría por sí solo.

* * *

_**Torre de Tokyo**_

Luego de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, el equipo de Monique, Serena y las Outer Senshis llegaron hasta la Torre de Tokyo, donde los esperaba Molly con Sailor Neptune, Sailor Mau, Sailor Flare y Sailor Mercury. Lo primero que extrañó al grupo fue el ver la docilidad que sus antiguas compañeras estaban mostrando a la mirada de la pelirroja.

"Bienvenidas sean Serenity, Sol Senshi… Y debería incluirte también, Sailor Destiny, ya que eres también parte de la dinastía Solar, si mal no recuerdo"— saludó la joven

"… Información entregada por Sailor Chaos, diría mejor"— murmuró Destiny, un poco hastiada de la situación.

"Les diría que esperaba darles una mejor acogida, ¿saben? Mas, mis Jesters están ocupados haciendo que todos los humanos de la ciudad beban de _Pump it Up_, ya saben, algo sumamente importante para ser proclamada oficialmente como Soberana de la Tierra"— continuó, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de la pelirroja

"Mas bien, su tirana"— murmuró esta vez Haruka

Y en esta ocasión Molly sí la escuchó, por lo que mandó un ataque hacia el grupo, el cual esquivó sin dificultad.

"¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así? ¡Serás princesa, pero eso no te da derecho a opinar de la manera de gobernar de los demás!"— reclamó esta vez Molly, con ira: — "Además, estas personas ni siquiera saben cómo ser gobernadas, por lo que necesitan una mano firme para alcanzar la prosperidad… ¡Y qué mejor mano que la de alguien que pertenece a la Dinastía de la Tierra!"

"¡No sé qué te ha pasado, pero no puedo recordar que hubiera una princesa de la Tierra!"— reclamó Serena, con mirada firme

La de ojos rojos la miró con sorna.

"¿Vas a jugar la parte de _yo no sé nada_, Serenity? Deberías saber bien que trucos como esos no resultan"— dijo, para nuevamente atacar: — "De cualquier manera, ya que están aquí, no dejaré pasar esta oportunidad y, con la ayuda de mis queridas compañeras conseguiré el Cristal de Plata, tanto para el beneficio de Chaos como el mío"— y sonrió ampliamente: — "Además, yo misma recibí un regalo de la misma Chaos"— y sacó un cristal de color verde con toques plateados: — "¡Cristal de Erusión, transfórmame!"

Acto seguido, lazos verdes y plateados se adaptaron a la figura de Molly para transformarla en Senshi. En sus manos apareció una vara de roble con runas talladas y una esmeralda en su punta.

Luego, con un gesto de su mano, hizo que todas las Senshis se lanzaran al ataque, con ella misma teniendo como objetivo a la misma Sailor Moon, la cual la acogió con espada en mano, lista para el contrataque. Sailor Neptune, por su parte, se dirigió como de costumbre a combatir contra Sailor Uranus, la cual la aguardaba lista con su sable para combatir hasta el último minuto.

Sailor Mercury, por su parte, hizo nuevamente que un campo de niebla cubriera su territorio para combatir en su elemento contra Sailor Saturn, y Sailor Mau, viendo que Flare ya se dirigía hacia Sailor Destiny, optó por dejarle el camino libre y combatir contra Sailor Plut, al menos hasta que Erusión se aburriera de jugar con Sailor Moon.

Destellos de varios colores atravesaban el cielo de Tokyo, haciendo que tanto personas normales como los enemigos se maravillaran de tanto poder desplegado. A todas leguas se notaba abiertamente que era una guerra de Sailors a nivel de la Tierra y sólo quien tuviera mejor control de su poder y de sus habilidades sería el vencedor. Mas, ¿quién podía pensar en lo que sucedería a continuación?

De todas las batallas, quizás la más predecible resultaba ser la de Sailor Flare contra Sailor Destiny, pues ambas se estaban dando con todo lo que tenían, incluso sin importar demasiado la destrucción que estaban dejando a su paso. No era fácil mirar las zonas donde había árboles quemados por completo o grandes grietas en las calles. Flare quería descargar por completo su ira hacia la Senshi del Destino mientras que la pelirroja hacía lo posible para noquear de una vez a su oponente, pues podía entender que la guerrera del fuego había sido llevada hasta la locura por el poder de Chaos. Era una batalla desesperada, y era altamente probable que una de las dos saldría más que lastimada.

La batalla entre Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, también predecible, era una batalla sobre todo de voluntad. Ninguna de las dos quería dar su brazo a torcer, y eso era ampliamente manifestado en la utilización de sus elementos. En las grietas creadas por las otras dos oponentes surgían charcos de agua y algunos de los incendios formados por Flare eran intensificados por los ataques del aire, lo cual causaba que nadie con excepción de las Senshis se encontrara ahí. No había diálogos, no podían existir palabras para expresar todo el resentimiento que tenían la una por la otra, y con mayor razón aquellas palabras no dichas se traducían en ataques feroces, todos dispuestos a acabar con su oponente.

Sailor Saturn estaba expectante a los nuevos trucos que podía poseer Mercury, en especial sabiendo que una vez más estaba plenamente en campo enemigo. No obstante, en esta ocasión estaba más que decidida a detener a la Senshi del Hielo, pues podía deducir con facilidad que mucho de aquella situación era originada por la mentalidad de su oponente. Mercury, en tanto, analizaba cuidadosamente a Saturn, dándose cuenta que no era la misma niñita con la cual se había enfrentado la primera vez. Pero no quería dejar paso a dudas, guiada ampliamente por su intelecto en lugar de su instinto, el cual insistía que huyera rápidamente de ahí.

Sailor Plut y Sailor Mau no habían combatido previamente, pero sabían algo de lo comentado por sus compañeras, mas la Senshi Gatuna no estaba preparada para el nivel síquico que había alcanzado la Senshi del Tiempo, la que no solo atacaba utilizando magia de tiempo sino que la detenía psíquicamente, por lo que, siendo la cobarde que era, prefirió retirarse hasta tener nuevamente la energía suficiente. La peliverde, sabiendo que no tenía tiempo que perder, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sailor Saturn, quien aún no podía actuar en contra de Sailor Mercury.

Finalmente, Sailor Elysion y Sailor Moon se enfrentaban duramente utilizando todo lo que tenían a mano, sin embargo la rubia parecía debilitarse rápidamente ante el ataque continuo de la pelirroja. No era fácil de entender, pero a ciertas alturas de la batalla la de coletas tuvo que valerse del poco poder físico que había alcanzado.

"¿Qué pasa?"— preguntó Elysion, divertida: — "¿Ya no tienes nuevos trucos?"

Serenity no respondió, comenzando a sentirse mal.

"Ah, no, yo ya sé qué es"— y sonrió ampliamente: — "¿Sabes? Estando aquí, en la Torre de Tokyo, se está debilitando tu luz… ¿y sabes por qué?"— y apuntó al cielo.

De hecho, podía verse la luna claramente, sólo que esta vez se notaba claramente de color negro.

"Lady Chaos ha estado esforzándose todo este tiempo para tenerte como su premio, ¿pero sabes? Tú no vales la pena. Eres una niña llorona, dependiente de los demás, débil y patética… ¿Para qué molestarme teniendo tu presencia permanentemente, si puedo obtener lo que realmente te hace valiosa? Así que concentré mi poder junto al de Chaos y… ¡_voilá_! ¡Mira lo que tenemos aquí!"

Un silencio sepulcral se formó ante un gemido agónico de la Princesa. Todas las batallas se detuvieron al ver cómo Molly invocaba el poder del Cristal de Plata y lograba extraerlo dolorosamente del pecho de Serenity, rompiendo su transformación. Sin contemplar a su dueña, el Cristal comenzó a flotar hasta llegar a manos de Elysion, quien sonreía abiertamente ante los rostros de pánico de las guardianas de la rubia.

Finalmente, cuando llegó el Cristal a sus manos, soltó abiertamente una carcajada, dándose por vencedora.

"¡Al fin! ¡El Cristal de Plata está completamente ennegrecido y pertenece ahora a Chaos!"— gritó, triunfante: — "¡Llegó tu fin, Serenity, pues sin el Cristal no puedes vivir!"

Monique, quien pudo finalmente noquear a Flare, miró con horror la situación hasta que al fin recordó algo que ni ella, ni Chaos, podía calcular…

La espada de Cristal de Plata estaba invocada… Y esta no contenía en lo absoluto el poder de Chaos…

… Pero sí del descontrol de la propia Serena, la cual aún la tenía en sus manos.

Partió como una risa chillona para luego notar cómo Serenity se convulsionaba de la risa. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta que se encontraba semidesnuda, con sólo las tiras de lo que fue su transformación. Todas la miraban con desconcierto, sin poder entender lo que sucedía.

"La espada de Cristal de Plata siempre ha sido un mal augurio… es por eso que habitualmente no se le convoca"— comenzó Destiny llamando la atención de todas: — "La razón es por ser una espada de exorcismo, y en sí absorbe muchos espíritus que fueron malignos… También es por eso que la espada sólo se puede invocar cuando está el Cristal de Plata presente… Y purificado, claro está, y en caso de no ser así; el que la invoca debe tener una voluntad de acero para poder controlarlo sin ser controlado por los males que en ella están atrapados"

Las Senshis de la Princesa dieron sentido a sus palabras cuando notaron cómo ésta se contorsionaba por la fuerza de los espíritus, que la estaban poseyendo frenéticamente.

Monique la miró con una sonrisa extraña, viendo con sus propios ojos cómo el Destino se alteraba al fin, con un resultado que ninguno de los presentes tenía considerado.

"Oh, claro, _Mikaia_, ahora tienes en tu poder el nuevo Cristal de Chaos… ¿Pero qué eres capaz de hacer con una Princesa poseída por espíritus más antiguos que todos los Imperios juntos?"

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

Dun, dun, duuuuun

No esperaban que actualizara tan luego, ¿cierto?

La verdad... Yo tampoco xD

Holis ^^

Es cierto que me llegaron menos reviews de los que esperaba, pero sé que incluyendo trollers y enojones del sitio me van a comentar y van a lloriquear y reclamar, pero sí, siento que uno de los mayores motivos para considerar la Espada de Cristal de Plata un mal augurio es la mala suerte de los espíritus que éste contrae :P

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero que sigan viendo estos últimos episodios :D

Saludos!


	43. Capítulo 41

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

_Por Mary Shirou_

* * *

**Capítulo 41**: _Pandemonium_

* * *

__Advertencia: No es apto para personas sensibles. Cualquier reclamo por pm

* * *

_Sangre…_

_Venganza…_

_Muerte…_

_Destrucción…_

Con cada latido del corazón de la Princesa, los espíritus que yacían en la espada de Cristal de Plata se apoderaban por completo de su mente, llenándola de pensamientos oscuros, cargados de odio y rencor hacia quienes los encerraron. Extrañamente, el corazón de la misma Princesa parecía no tenerles rencor por la súbita posesión, sino que parecía acogerles y aceptar de ellos la fuerza vital que ellos le otorgaban, por mucho que se tratara esta vez de energía maligna.

"Oh"— dijo la Princesa con una voz que era totalmente diferente a lo que se escuchaba habitualmente: — "Debería agradecerte el liberarnos y dejar poseer este cuerpo, pero ¿sabes?"— y no pudieron evitar imitar la voz dulce de Serena: — "Honestamente estábamos durmiendo muy bien en el corazón de la espada de Cristal de Plata y detestamos con todo nuestro ser que nos despierten por estupideces"— y, en un movimiento que nadie pudo seguir, mandó volar a su oponente, con una fuerza absolutamente sobrenatural.

"¿Qué ocurre?"— preguntó Setsuna

"Realmente no sé qué ocurre con Serenity"— se escuchó la voz de Amy, quien parecía analizar con su computadora la energía dela Princesa: — "Es como si muchas energías se canalizaran en una sola y estuvieran protegiendo a la misma fuente, que es el corazón de la Princesa"

"¿Y es eso lo que no puedes explicar? Realmente hay algo malo en tu cabeza… sería bueno que descubriéramos qué es"— dijo la _Princesa_, dirigiendo su mirada vacía a la Senshi.

Acto seguido, se movió rápidamente entre la niebla y sacó a la Senshi de Mercurio de ahí, noqueada. Ninguna de las presentes parecía lista para otro misterio.

El cuerpo de la peliazul se convulsionó, similar a un ataque de epilepsia, mientras que pequeños rayos de electricidad se hacían presentes en su cabeza. Soltaba saliva por la boca y sus ojos estaban totalmente en blanco. Pronto los espasmos se detuvieron y la Senshi se quedó ahí, con sus signos vitales absolutamente débiles.

"¿Qué le ocurre?"— preguntó Hotaru.

"Deberíamos preguntar a la supuesta líder de esto, ¿no?"— respondió _Serena_ con una sonrisa torcida: — "Es bueno que hayan entrenado este cuerpo, ciertamente es un buen núcleo para todas las almas que nos hemos liberado… Pero aun así…"

Mas no terminó su frase cuando notó que Mikaia volvía a alzarse, más débil que antes, pero con su mirada cargada de odio hacia la Princesa.

"Ah, qué bueno, no te dormiste por completo"— dijo la rubia, con una sonrisa irónica.

"Y yo no sé de dónde sacas tu fuerza, Serenity"— replicó la pelirroja, sus ojos cargados de odio.

"Ah, es que de ahí que ya estás equivocada… _No somos Serenity_, aun cuando su espíritu nos atrae a todos, y puedo sentir cómo nos retiene"— respondió _Serena_ feliz.

Monique pareció reflexionar la respuesta de los espíritus que estaban poseyendo a la Princesa.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Molly le ha arrebatado el Cristal de Plata, pero no es ésa su semilla estelar!"— exclamó, como si descubriera otro secreto del Universo: — "Lamento decir que le arrebataste su poder, Mikaia, pero no la voluntad ni la fuerza de su espíritu… Y ya que ella viene de una gran dinastía Imperial, encontró en ella misma la respuesta para seguir subsistiendo"

"Entonces, como las demás de la dinastía Lunar, ¿seremos convertidos finalmente?"— preguntó el espíritu que controlaba el cuerpo de la Princesa

"Creo que sabes la respuesta, pero no me corresponde a mi saber si finalmente la Princesa aceptará el precio cuando llegue el momento"— respondió Destiny.

Las demás parecían no entender lo que ocurría.

"De cualquier manera, ahora que están protegiendo el alma de Serenity, tal como demanda el pacto para sellarlos en la espada de Cristal de Plata, es ahora su deber defenderla de las amenazas externas, intentando preservar su cuerpo _intacto_… si sabes a lo que me refiero"— continuó la pelirroja.

La otra asintió y buscó con su mirada a las oponentes que tenía, las cuales ahora comenzaban a mirarla llenas de temor.

"Veamos… Tenemos una dos caras"— e indicó a Molly: — "Una traidora" — e indicó a Luna: — "Y nos queda una celosa"— y apuntó a Michiru: — "Y no pregunten cómo sabemos. Los espíritus podemos mirar sus corazones con mayor facilidad que los mortales, y todas ustedes son llevadas por motivos absolutamente patéticos para intentar derrotarnos, pues motivos tan infantiles sólo conllevan a un final igual de estúpido que su motivo. Así que… ¿con quién comienzo?"

Monique, en tanto, hizo un ademán para acercar a las demás a un campo de energía. Sabía bien que los espíritus que habían estado encerrados en la espada eran los peores que existían, pero que habían sido sellados con el pacto de servir a quien portara la espada en el momento de que se perdiera el poder del Cristal de Plata, teniendo como prioridad defender a la herencia de la Dinastía Lunar.

La rubia parecía querer acomodarse en su cuerpo, como si permitiera que los espíritus siguieran actuando en ella sin mayores problemas. Al fin y al cabo, en ese momento era su deber acabar con lo que le interfiriera… ¡Y pobre de aquél que se lanzara en contra de ella! Sonrió maniáticamente, sabiendo que hacía mucho tiempo no tenía real _diversión_

* * *

_**Zona Norte**_

La alteración de energías ocurrida en la Torre de Tokyo no había pasado desapercibida para nadie, mucho menos para Galaxia.

"¡El Cristal de Plata!"— exclamó, sorprendida

"Oh, mi _liberadora_ ya hizo de las suyas"— dijo la Jester, divertida: — "Es decir que sus horas están contadas"

Las Anima Mates habían detenido su batalla al escuchar la declaración de la mujer.

"Puede ser"— dijo Galaxia: — "Pero no quiere decir que haya terminado nuestra misión con los civiles, por lo que no podemos rendirnos"— y alzó nuevamente su espada.

"Bonitas palabras, pero ni tú ni tus compañeras tienen la fuerza para seguir resistiendo"— replicó la otra, moviendo su látigo: — "Como sea, ya que quieren que éste sea su fin, así será"

"Sí, como digas"— replicó Galaxia: — "¡Anima Mates, pueden soltar sus restricciones!"

El cuarteto parpadeó, confundido

"¿Está segura, Galaxia-sama?"— preguntó Iron Mouse: — "No queremos dañar la ciudad"

"¿Más de lo que ya está dañado?"— le contestó Lead Crow: — "No creo que eso importe mucho. Además, ya me había cansado de luchar a tan bajo nivel"— y se sacó un brazalete que había estado camuflado por todo ese tiempo

"Oh, ¿entonces vamos a competir?"— preguntó Siren, sacándose el suyo

"Cuando quieras"— respondió su eterna rival

Ambas se miraron desafiantemente

"Veremos saltar sangre"— advirtió Siren a las dos magas: — "Recuerden que sus hechizos también pueden hacer ese efecto"

"Hai"— replicaron Tin Nyanko y Iron Mouse, quienes ya se habían sacado sus brazaletes

"Bien… Como debemos ir a la Torre de Tokyo, déjenme decirles que lamento mucho tener que dejar sus partes dispersas por la calle… Espero que después tengan tiempo para rearmarse, ¿sí?"— dijo la peliazul con su usual gentileza

"¡Siren! ¡Son nuestros enemigos!"— reclamó Lead Crow

"Pero hay que ser educados hasta el último momento"— replicó su compañera: — "Algo que tú deberías aprender"

"Sí, sí… Mejor apúrate antes que gane"— y comenzó a atacar

"¡Espera! ¡Estás haciendo trampa!"

Y así se pasó al real nivel de combate de las Anima Mates.

* * *

_**Zona Sur**_

Las cosas en la zona sur, en cambio, parecían estar más resueltas.

Una horda de enemigos estaba disperso, totalmente derrotado, a los pies del quinteto formado por las Inner Senshi y las Star Lights. Tal como había previsto el Jester de la Destrucción, estaban totalmente agotadas luego de tan gran batalla, pero parecía que las fuerzas aún no estaban mermadas del todo.

"Buena actuación, Senshis"— habló él, preparando sus puños que tenían puntas afiliadas: — "Sin embargo, esta obra llega hasta aquí, y es hora que se vayan al plano de los espíritus"

"Lamento decirte que no tengo tiempo para estas cosas"— dijo Raye, la cual sintió el cambio del Cristal de Plata: — "Mi mejor amiga está en peligro, y no voy a perder el tiempo payaseando contigo"— y su espada comenzó a flamear más que antes.

Las demás sintieron el mismo cambio y sacaron la misma conclusión: Serena estaba en total peligro.

"No puedo dejarlas pasar"— replicó el Jester, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

"Entonces tendré que abrir el paso"— replicó Mars, lista para atacar.

No necesitaron más palabras para comenzar el ataque. Ambos cargaron rápidamente con la intención clara de acabar con el otro de manera rápida y eficaz, sólo que ellos parecían tan buenos oponentes que eran capaces de bloquear el ataque del otro, ya fuese con la espada o con la fuerza de sus puños. El aire se llenó de tensión, y pronto todo a su alrededor quedó cargado con el aire caliente del fuego que se formaba de la espada de Sailor Mars.

Las demás se quedaron ahí, sin saber qué hacer en realidad. Algunos Heartless aún salían y eran rápidamente derrotados, pero el despliegue de fuerzas que se notaba delante de ellas era algo imposible de dejar de ver, mas sabían también que debían dirigirse a la Torre de Tokyo, en particular sintiendo el cambio definitivo del Cristal de Plata. Sin embargo, el camino principal para llegar estaba bloqueado y los edificios parecían tan endebles ante la fuerza demostrada que podían derrumbarse en cualquier momento, mucho más si el enfrentamiento entre el Jester y la Senshi seguía a ese nivel.

Nadie sabía qué hacer. Aun así el tiempo corría en su contra y debían actuar luego, por el bien de Serena.

* * *

_**Zona Norte**_

Las Anima Mates, ahora a su verdadero potencial, simplemente _jugaban_ con sus oponentes.

Seguía la idea de matar a los menos posibles, pero viendo que la agresividad de ellos continuaba siendo amplia no les quedaba de otra. Así fue que Alluminum Siren y Lead Crow lideraban la matanza, sabiendo que ahora que el Cristal de Plata había perdido por completo su brillo, era imposible que ocurriera el milagro y que, por lo tanto, se volvieran a tantas personas a lo que todos llaman _normalidad_.

Tin Nyanko y Iron Mouse ya estaban algo lastimadas, algo que sus compañeras no podían evitar pues la carga de la batalla era tal que cada una debía depender de sí misma. Si alguna podía ayudarles, tanto mejor, pero era imposible a estas alturas, pues cada una de ellas estaba concentrada en sus respectivos oponentes. Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas estaba preparada para lo que se venía.

De la nada salió un nuevo contingente de seres _zombificados_, todos con mayor fuerza que los anteriores. Muchos de ellos aparentemente eran perteneciente al ejército que había intentado detener a Mikaia sin éxito y, estimulados con _Pump it Up_ y con algo del poder de los _Heartless_, terminaron siendo mucho más fuertes que los otros dos grupos. No sólo eran resistentes en gran nivel a ataques mágicos, sino que era mucho más difícil que sintieran dolor ante el ataque físico. Es más, parecía que casi ni les interesaba ser golpeados.

"¿Qué pasa con estos?"— preguntó Galaxia, quien veía como sus Senshis comenzaban a ser sobrepasadas por el enemigo

El Jester de la Lujuria, quien yacía semiconsciente luego de ser derrotada por Galaxia, respondió débilmente.

"Parece que los experimentos manipulados por Mikaia están dando fruto. No creo que sobrevivan a esto, pero si lo hacen, volveremos a vernos… quédate segura de eso"— y, entre una nube de humo rojo, desapareció completamente.

Galaxia se espantó, sabiendo que las palabras del Jester tenían sentido, pero mientras se desvanecía no se permitió expresarse para que su oponente no se llevara la última victoria consigo. Sólo cuando el enemigo desapareció, se permitió dar la cara a los enemigos que ya comenzaban a llevar ventaja sobre su equipo y ya veía con horror que Tin Nyanko era la más lastimada de todas… ¿A qué nivel? Sólo se sabría luego de terminada la batalla.

Concentró las fuerzas que aún le quedaban y se decidió a combatir. Ya tendrían tiempo para ir por la Princesa de la Luna

* * *

_**Zona Sur**_

El combate entre Sailor Mars y el Jester de la Destrucción había dejado un paisaje desolador. Sin embargo, la victoria, al menos por el momento, estaba en manos de la Senshi.

"Vaya, al fin alguien que puede llamarse mi oponente"—gruñó el Jester, con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras se desvanecía: - "Sin embargo, me temo que tendrán que preocuparse más por sus compañeras Senshis en lugar de lo que queda de su Princesa"- y desapareció

Mars, al escuchar la advertencia del otro, trató de comunicarse al instante con el otro equipo, sin recibir respuesta. De inmediato miró a sus compañeras que también percibieron que ocurría algo con el otro equipo y, sin decir palabras, se dirigieron a la zona norte, donde realmente eran más necesitadas.

* * *

_**Torre de Tokyo**_

_Serena_ al fin pareció decidirse.

"¿Ya te cansaste de jugar?"- preguntó Mikaia, con desprecio

"No sé a qué le llamas _jugar_, en especial viendo que ni siquiera mereces mi atención, para ser honestos"- respondió la rubia, con una mirada despectiva: - "Sólo estaba pensando si mi decisión era adecuada… Ya saben, sobre a quién acabaré primero"- y sonrió sádicamente

Los que conocían la actitud usual de la Princesa no podían acostumbrarse al hecho de que en ese momento no era ella, sino la consecuencia de la posesión de los espíritus de la Espada Lunar. Mucho menos si, en lugar de pensar en el _amor y la justicia_, como era su lema habitual, pensaba solamente en venganza y destrucción. Mas era _esa_ Serena la que estaba parada allí, lista para actuar.

La rubia, sin pensar en las miradas espantadas de sus compañeras miró hacia Luna, la cual se asustó ante una mirada que parecía ser más cruel que la de la misma Chaos. Sin darle tiempo para escapar, _Serena _ se abalanzó hacia ella y, teniendo la Espada en sus manos, comenzó a atacar.

La embajadora del planeta Mau, quien no podía comprender qué ocurría con aquella a la cual había traicionado, se vio envuelta en una cantidad de ataques a las cuales apenas podía hacerles frente. Intentó dar uno o dos golpes para refrenar el avance de su oponente, sin éxito, y de ahí sólo tuvo la opción de defenderse lo mejor que podía… Mientras pudo hacerlo.

Pronto la Princesa tomó la ventaja absoluta y, dando una certera patada en el estómago, mandó a la Senshi gatuna a volar, no sin antes ya haberla debilitado con unos cuantos ataques certeros.

La de cabellos negros miró, en su estado, cómo la rubia comenzaba a acercándose a ella con una sádica sonrisa y blandiendo la espada lista para dar sentencia.

"Vaya, eras más débil de lo que alardeabas ser, pero no me arrepiento de elegirte como mi presa"-dijo la Princesa, divertida: - "Puedo soportar celos y la típica hipocresía humana, pero lo que no soportamos como espíritus es la traición… Ya sabes, aun habiendo sido sellados por la Reina Serenity, pudimos sentir porqué la lealtad es tan importante, y tú, quien juraste por esta misma Espada proteger a la Princesa, mereces la peor sentencia que puede merecer una escoria semejante… Ya sabes, la muerte más indigna que podemos darte"

"¡Ni pienses que me asusto con eso!"- replicó la otrora Consejera Lunar, intentando no sucumbir al miedo

"Bien, bien, _es la idea_… Si no, ¿para qué gastar mi tiempo contigo?"

Acto seguido la de coletas, ya estando parada al lado de su oponente, alzó su espada para dar el golpe final, según creían todos…

-o- (advertencia: gore seguro por aqui. No te gusta, no leas) -o-

Pero esa no era la idea de _una muerte indigna_

La espada cayó certeramente en la palma de la mano izquierda de Luna, cercenándola. Un agudo chillido de dolor se escuchó, estremeciendo a todas. La sangre comenzaba a brotar mientras la otra se encorvaba tratando de proteger el resto de su cuerpo.

"No me digas… ¿duele? Es lo mínimo que te mereces por tu traición. Sin embargo, esto es sólo el comienzo de la sentencia, por lo que no puedo permitirte estar en esta posición"- dijo la rubia, ya su voz totalmente opuesta a la Serena que todos conocían.

A continuación, luego de darle una patada en el rostro que la extendió nuevamente, se agachó para golpear sin cesar el rostro de la embajadora del planeta Mau, desfigurándola y destrozándola sin compasión. Cuando finalmente se aburrió de la nueva apariencia que estaba creando de la traidora, tomó su brazo izquierdo y, poniendo su pie justo en las costillas, jaló hasta arrancarlo con sus propias fuerzas.

Los gritos de dolor claramente demostraban que su presa estaba viva y consciente, incapaz de caer rendida ante el sufrimiento. La tortura seguiría, y no la dejaría morir por caer inconsciente.

Incapaz de determinar qué hacer con el brazo, golpeó con éste las piernas y tobillos de Luna, intentando romperlos con el peso muerto de la articulación cercenada, al punto que sus piernas ahora parecían una pieza zigzagueante llena de moretones y poros sangrantes. Sólo por aburrimiento, la poseída princesa tomó nuevamente la espada y cortó la pierna derecha completamente, directo por la articulación de la cadera, haciendo que incluso los nervios de la entrepierna sintieran el terror absoluto que ya el cerebro de la torturada era incapaz de transmitir ante tantos gritos de agonía.

Ya la gatuna estaba al borde del colapso. Su sistema nervioso estaba sobreexplotado con agonía y dolor extremo mientras su cerebro estaba totalmente traumado con terror. No podría moverse, sin importar cuánto miedo ni deseos de escapar tuviese.

"Ahora me pregunto…"- dijo _Serena_, jugando con su espada:- "Si sería más entretenido abrir tus entrañas como puerco de matadero…"

-o- (aquí termina el gore, relax) -o-

Mas, antes que actuara por las intenciones y pensamientos de los espíritus, el cuerpo se detuvo para escuchar algo que, según creyó percibir, eran los murmullos de su presa.

"¿Qué?"- y se agachó para poner su oído cerca de la boca de la otra.

"Mi… Miseri… cordia…"- dijo Luna, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

La _Princesa_ se puso de pie de golpe, sorprendida por las palabras de la escoria que tenía en frente.

"Sabes bien que no te lo mereces, ¿verdad?"- dijo, paseando lentamente alrededor de la gatuna.- "Sin embargo, no puedes negar que esto es lo que en verdad haría tu princesa: te lo has ganado"

Y, cumpliendo el deseo de Luna, tomó la espada con ambas manos y la apoyó sobre el cuello de la desahuciada Senshi.

"Después de tu castigo, eres merecedora de misericordia"- dijo, alzando la espada, lista para cortar limpiamente su cuello.

Respiró hondo, honrando la espada y los jueces que miraban sobre ella, y velozmente la bajó… deteniéndose a tan solo dos centímetros de la piel de Luna.

Nadie entendió qué había ocurrido. La _Princesa _se había quedado de piedra.

* * *

_**Zona Norte**_

Las Anima Mates ya estaban en una situación deplorable.

Los nuevos _zombificados_ tenían la ventaja absoluta, pero las Senshis se resistían a caer derrotadas, pese a las heridas que ya les impedían moverse normalmente. Mas ese no era motivo para rendirse, en especial sabiendo que las cosas en la Torre de Tokyo no iban bien.

Y, justo en el momento en que pensaron que sus fuerzas no darían más, llegaron los refuezos.

Sailor Mars, liderando en esta ocasión el grupo que anteriormente estaba en la Zona Sur, cercenó rápidamente la cabeza de uno de sus oponentes, haciéndose luego a un lado para permitir que Júpiter atacara al grupo siguiente.

"¿Cómo llegaron aquí?"- preguntó Galaxia, sorprendida

"Sentimos que ustedes necesitaban más ayuda que Serena y decidimos venir"- respondió Star Fighter, apartando el cuerpo de quien había osado interponerse en su camino.

"Pero… ¡La Princesa!"- insistió Alluminum Siren, más compuesta

"Ella tiene a Destiny y a las Outers a su lado… Además, considero que Galaxia puede hacer un mejor trabajo"- dijo Star Healer, sanando las heridas de sus compañeras.

Galaxia se sorprendió ante tal confianza y asintió levemente.

"Entonces, ¿se encargarán ustedes de esta escoria?"- preguntó, confirmando su decisión

"No te preocupes, nos hemos acostumbrado a una buena batalla"- respondió Júpiter, con mirada firme

"De acuerdo… ¡Iron Mouse, Tin Nyanko, las necesito conmigo!"- ordenó

"¡Hai, Galaxia-sama!"- respondieron ambas, que ya habían sido sanadas por Healer

"Bien, nos vamos" – dijo la de armadura dorada y, junto a las otras dos, se apartaron de aliadas y oponentes, tomando rumbo hacia la Torre de Tokyo

Las demás, por su parte, comenzaron a atacar al enemigo con todas sus fuerzas, confiando en Galaxia y en las demás para ayudar a Serena, sea como fuere…

* * *

_**Torre de Tokyo**_

Pasaron unos minutos y aún _Serena_ seguía inmóvil

"¿Qué…pasa?"- murmuró Luna: - "¿No que… me ibas… a dar… Misericor…dia?"

La rubia no contestó

"Puedo sentirlo… Los espíritus de la Espada se están apartando"- dijo Hotaru y miró a Destiny para confirmar su intuición.

La pelirroja, por su parte, miraba a las otras para comprobar que estaban ahí paralizadas, llenas de temor.

"Ya es… suficiente…"- murmuró Serena, ésta vez con su voz normal.

Se apartó de Luna y se acercó débilmente hacia su equipo, cayendo exhausta en los brazos de Haruka

"¿Qué ocurre?"- preguntó Uranus, sosteniendo firme a su compañera

"El espíritu de Serena al fin se recuperó y, utilizando las fuerzas que le quedaban, apartó a los espíritus que la estaban poseyendo… Le tomó más tiempo de lo que esperaba, pero ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de que ocurriera"- respondió Lacrois, con una leve sonrisa.

Sin embargo, Mikaia no se había rendido y, viendo que todas las Senshis estaban en torno a la Princesa, lanzó un nuevo ataque, con claras intenciones de lastimarlas gravemente. Sólo que su ataque fue detenido por un doble escudo.

La caballería había llegado.

"¡Freya! ¡Te tardaste!"- reclamó Destiny

"Oh, bien, también me alegro de verte"- replicó Galaxia con ironía y se fijó en Serena que lentamente recuperaba la conciencia: - "¿Algo que quieras compartir?"

"Demasiada información como para poder charlar, estimada"- respondió la maestra y se fijó en Mikaia: - "¿Hay algo más que quieras decir, Elysion?"

"Sólo que creo que no importa lo que hagan, ya es tarde, y todo Tokyo en este momento se está volviendo territorio mío… Ya sabes, aun cuando todas las Senshis de Serenity sobrevivan, es difícil que puedan seguir aguantando mis ataques, así que ya es hora de terminar el juego… Han sido derrotadas, ya no hay esperanza para ustedes… Y mucho menos para ella, que sólo sirvió como un juguete"— e indicó a Amy, quien yacía inconsciente.

Las Senshis se miraron entre sí y miraron el cuerpo semiconsciente de Serena, que poco a poco volvía en sí. Monique trataba de no hablar hasta que todas estuvieran listas para tomar la mejor decisión no sólo para la Princesa, sino que para todo el equipo.

"Qué… ¿Qué pasó?"— se escuchó la voz débil de la de coletas

"No hay tiempo para explicaciones"— se escuchó la voz cortante de la Senshi del Destino: — "Es mejor que uses todas tus fuerzas y te concentres para usar la teletransportación"

Todas, aliadas y enemigas, la miraron como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

"¿A qué te refieres?"— preguntó Haruka, cautelosa.

La pelirroja tardó un momento en contestar, pero cuando habló su voz se notaba amarga y llena de resentimiento.

"Elysion tiene razón, no tenemos manera de vencer esta batalla… Por eso, concentren su energía para que salgamos de este planeta… Hemos perdido"

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo**

Antes que me miren con cara de WTF!?, por favor, es ficción. Son Senshis adultas y, como puse en varias ocasiones, Serena estaba poseida, ¿ok?

Ahora sí. Holis ^^

Me encantó ver cuántos seguidores me gané con estos últimos episodios... Y que finalmente estamos llegando al final de este primer libro. Sí, no es lo que todos están esperando, pero ¡vamos! En serio, no todo puede ser una victoria avasalladora de las Senshis como siempre. El segundo libro está cargado de análisis, juicios y entrenamientos para finalmente patear el trasero de Chaos (o esa es la idea). Y para las que reclaman tanto de Endymion... Lo siento, pero en el segundo libro tendrá más protagonismo... Incluso mucho más que el de la misma Serena.

En fin, por ahora no puedo decir más. Nos vemos en el capítulo final... Que ya pueden suponer de qué se trata ;)

Saludos del más acá!


	44. Capítulo final

Crónicas de Tokyo de Cristal I: Preludio

_Por Mary Shirou_

* * *

Capítulo 42: Huida

* * *

La princesa miró sorprendida a su mentora, pero por la rápida evaluación de los daños que habían recibido, incluso ella misma, probablemente era la única opción que les quedaba,

"Así que están por perder la poca dignidad que les queda y saldrán como las cobardes que son"- dijo Sailor Elysion, con una sonrisa triunfante

Malas palabras, en especial teniendo tan cerca la espada de Cristal de Plata.

"Mira, quizás hayas logrado obtener el Cristal Corrupto, Molly, pero aún tengo poder sobre esta espada y sobre mi herencia como heredera del Imperio Lunar, no hagas que pierda el poco control que me queda…"- dijo Serenity, con su voz claramente controlada, y sin dejar atisbos de debilidad

"Como si me interesara mucho eso…"- y miró el cuerpo de Amy:- "Y ya te dije, llévatela, ya cumplió su propósito… Y lástima que no sirva para el otro"

Un golpe la mandó a volar. Era Haruka

"Deberías estar agradecida de Serenity por no acabar contigo, Elysion… Pero no tengo porqué controlarme ante tus provocaciones"- dijo, agitada, mientras que unas ráfagas de viento le recorrían por completo

La pelirroja soltó una risa ahogada y, tosiendo, liberó un poco de sangre

"¿Enojada porque te diste cuenta que sólo manipulamos a tu compañera, Uranus? Eso le debería servir como un golpe de orgullo… Su intelecto fue poco en comparación al chip que le coloqué en un principio… Ni se dio cuenta de cómo la usaba para que creyera las mentiras que Luna y mi Señora le implantaron"- y, acercándose a la peliazul, la pateó, mandándola a los brazos de las otras Senshis

Las que oyeron la confesión de su otrora amiga apretaron los puños en señal de ira y de impotencia, sabiendo que si seguían moviéndose como ahora, terminarían siendo blanco fácil para los humanos que ahora conocían sus debilidades, la mayoría de sus identidades y, principalmente, que las querían como objeto de estudio, ya que no eran cien por ciento humanas.

"Basta…"- dijo Destiny e hizo aparecer su intercomunicador:- "Starlights, saquen a su equipo del planeta… Nos veremos donde la fuerza de nuestra Princesa nos reúna"

Unas sorprendidas y cansadas respuestas de afirmación correspondieron a la Guerrera, quien a continuación miró a las Senshis y a quienes las rodeaban, listos para atacar.

"Creo que no me queda otra…"- y fijó su mirada en Serenity:- "Princesa, lleve a las Senshis fuera de este planeta, lejos de la vista de Sailor Chaos y de estos humanos… Yo me quedo para hacer distracción"

"¡No!"- dijo Sailor Galaxia, por el intercomunicador:- "Nosotras podemos hacerlo"- continuó, para luego escuchar el asentimiento de las Anima Mates por el intercomunicador.

"No puedo permitirles eso… Todas son importantes para el entrenamiento de las Senshis"

"Pero todas dejamos que esto llegara a este punto… Es nuestro deber hacer algo, sino la deshonra sería aún mayor"- dijo la alumna, con voz firme

Destiny suspiró. Su alumna más aventajada tenía razón, pues un guerrero siempre necesita redimirse.

"Está bien, puedes quedarte"- resaltó:- "Pero sólo quiero a Galaxia aquí"

"Entonces también me quedo"- dijo Haruka

"No, su deber está con Serenity… Vayan, y defiéndanla como siempre debió corresponder"- les dijo, con dureza

Las Sailor Planetarias asintieron, a regañadientes. Se colocaron en torno a la Princesa y concentraron sus poderes planetarios para la teletransportación, aun cuando sabían que era difícil, debido a las condiciones de Mercury, quien apenas respiraba y era llevada más por piedad que por verdadera lealtad… Sólo el comprobar la existencia del chip podría llevarla a una verdadera reconciliación.

"Ah, si… Gracias por el nuevo Cristal del Caos, Serenity"- dijo Elysion:- "Lástima que no se queden por mucho tiempo más, pero me encargaré de encontrar a Endymion y de darte la más cálida bienvenida cuando regreses…"

Una ráfaga de viento, enviado por Uranus la intentó paralizar, pero ésta esquivó con facilidad

"Agradece que fallé… A la otra no sabrás por dónde llegó"- dijo la Senshi y, siendo la líder del nuevo grupo, concentró la mayor cantidad de energía para llevarlas a todas a salvo.

"Te las encargo, Uranus"- dijo Galaxia

La otra movió la cabeza afirmativamente y el grupo desapareció.

A continuación las dos guerreras que quedaron se pusieron espalda contra espalda, haciendo desaparecer por completo el escudo anterior

"¿Acaso piensan combatirlos a todos?"- preguntó Molly

"No, sólo patear traseros hasta que sus satélites pierdan de vista a nuestras compañeras"- respondió Monique, recibiendo sonrisas de su aliada

"Es un placer combatir a tu lado, maestra"- dijo Galaxia

"No puedo decir lo mismo… Pero en fin, dos son mejor que uno… y, si fallas, no te escaparás de tu castigo"- dijo la de ojos verdes, con una sonrisa divertida

"¿Y cuánto será ahora? ¿Mil vueltas alrededor del Sistema Solar sin oxígeno?"- preguntó la otra

"Depende de si nos desviamos del camino o no"

La otra negó con su cabeza

"No podría ser de otra manera"- y levantó su arma:- "Cuando quieras, Alcyone"

"Es Mo-ni-que"- reclamó la otra:- "No hagas que sean dos mil"- y se lanzó al ataque, como señal de inicio.

Molly no pudo evitar impresionarse de cómo brazos, cuerpos y cabezas comenzaban a saltar como si fuesen piñatas de cumpleaños. Se notaba claramente que venían de la escuela más cruel de batalla, ya que solo en la historia existían indicios de matanzas tan… Apasionadas y sangrientas como lo que estaban mirando

"Rayos… La armadura se está trizando"- reclamó Galaxia

"Tú y tu sentido de cuidar las cosas… Ahora combate en ropa interior, no te queda otra… Es mejor y te mueves más ligero"- dijo su maestra, quien combatía a pie descalzo

"Tú y tus consejos… ¿Y cómo me quito la sangre?"

"Siempre habrá una ducha a donde lleguemos… Por último, a la estación de servicio"- dijo Destiny, soltando un bufido: - "¿Puedes dejar de reclamar? Mira que tu lado está más desprotegido"

"Sí, lo siento maestra"- dijo, con un puchero, pero de rabia comenzó a atacar más fuerte

Tan concentradas iban en su trabajo, que no notaron el cómo dos poderes, de tierra y fuego, iban directo a ellas.

Destiny levantó la mirada y pudo levantar rápidamente un escudo para defenderse, no sin quedar con heridas leves por el repentino golpe.

Ambas miraron a sus antiguas aliadas, quienes sonreían ladeadamente.

"No podría haber sido de otra forma"- dijo la maestra, conjurando todo su poder para hacer aparecer la armadura que le correspondía como Senshi Creadora

"No, sino no tendríamos diversión de verdad"- dijo Galaxia y con su magia reparó sus partes de armadura rota

Las dos soltaron finalmente una sonrisa… Si iba a ser su última batalla, al menos lo harían con estilo y con la sonrisa de quien siempre ha amado una buena guerra…

* * *

_**Lugar desconocido…**_

Muchas luces se entremezclaron y se detuvieron en un mismo punto, tal como les había ordenado Sailor Destiny.

La primera en abrir los ojos y en concentrar su energía para que, tal como lo instruyó la antigua Senshi, se crearan condiciones para al menos sobrevivir unas cuantas horas hasta llegar a un lugar más seguro, fue Sailor Uranus

Luego de crear el campo, se dirigió donde las Senshis, quienes de a poco recobraban el conocimiento o simplemente se recobraban de sus heridas.

Miró a Raye, quien tenía en sus brazos a Amy y luchaba de todas las maneras para mantenerla con vida.

"¿Por qué la trajeron?"- preguntó Sailor Star Maker, con un toque de ira en la voz

"Elysion dijo que la había manipulado con un chip… Por lo tanto, no podemos estar seguras de si es realmente una enemiga o no"- respondió Haruka, con firmeza en su tono

Ambas se enfrentaron con la mirada, pues no sabían si había sido la decisión más sensata el realizar esa acción

"Aún así, necesitamos ir a un lugar seguro hasta que Destiny y Galaxia se nos unan"- dijo Serenity, transmitiendo tranquilidad

Las dos se inclinaron ante la presencia de la Princesa, la que miraba con preocupación la cantidad de heridos que quedaron tras la batalla.

Junto con Amy, Star Healer tenía un brazo herido, el que necesitaba urgentemente tratamiento, de otra manera, necesitaría una futura amputación, y Sailor Tin Nyanko aún temblaba por el esfuerzo de levantar una barrera en el último momento.

"¿Alguien tiene sugerencias? No podemos salir del Sistema Solar, pues Sailor Chaos podría perseguirnos luego de destruir la Tierra, y no pienso quedarme en otro planeta por mucho tiempo… Quiero regresar y recuperar lo que con tanto esfuerzo logré, y quiero ver de nuevo a mis seres queridos con una sonrisa, no como los zombies que vi antes de escapar de casa"- replicó la Princesa, con firmeza en la voz

"Pero Bombón… La Tierra ya no es un lugar seguro"- alegó Star Fighter

"¡Pero Mina y Michiru siguen ahí, aun cuando sean enemigos! ¡Y Endymion sigue ahí y ya no seguiré con el jueguito de perderlo, dejarlo en manos del enemigo y que muera por mi causa! ¡Quiero al que va a ser mi esposo y lo quiero como tal, no como lo que vimos en la Tierra, y lo quiero lo antes posible!"- ordenó, mientras su aura se hizo visible, resaltando su realeza

Y, como leales Senshis, no podían fallar a una orden de su Princesa.

"Sé que quiere eso, majestad, pero primero debemos encargarnos de nuestras compañeras heridas…"- dijo Saturn y miró a Haruka:- "¿Crees que tu Reino haya vuelto a la vida?"- preguntó

La rubia sonrió con un poco de tristeza.

"Creo que bastó con que yo despertara con mis recuerdos… Sentí la fuerza de mi planeta revivir conmigo, y sentí cómo me daba fuerzas para enfrentarme a todo esto"- y soltó un suspiro:- "Creo que mi padre se enojará cuando vea que he vuelto con deshonra, pero nos ayudará, estoy segura… Además se lo debe a mi madre, a quien nunca creyó y que realmente la amó, aunque lo niegue por toda la eternidad"

Raye sonrió.

"No creo que sea tan complicado… A ti no te educaron a la manera espartana, ¿o sí? Así que mejor ofrece tu planeta, que al mío sólo regreso cuando nuestra Princesa retome el lugar que siempre le ha pertenecido"

Las que estaban conscientes soltaron un escalofrío de temor ante las palabras de la Princesa de Marte.

"Entonces está decidido… Esperaremos a Destiny y a las demás y partiremos rumbo a Urano"- dijo la Princesa y miró a sus Senshis:- "Por ahora denle los primeros auxilios a todas… Que las debemos mantener con vida a cualquier costo"- ordenó

Todas asintieron y se dedicaron a la labor de cuidar los heridos, con la esperanza que las otras guerreras llegaran pronto al lugar…

* * *

_**En la Tierra**_

Si las dos Senshis habían logrado una matanza rápida sólo con armas, el despliegue de los cinco poderes en batalla estaba consiguiendo derramar aún más sangre, junto con el olor de carne quemada y la destrucción de proporciones sólo comparables a un cataclismo.

Todas se veían sumamente cansadas y cada ataque parecía que, si se aplicaba la fuerza suficiente, sería el último ataque.

"Ha sido suficiente juego"- dijo Molly y, tratando de concentrarse lo más posible, liberó la fuerza del ahora Cristal del Caos, lanzando a todas hacia diferentes direcciones.

"Yo también me cansé del juego"- dijo Destiny, poniéndose de pie y mirándola con firmeza.

Usó su poder para curar levemente a su compañera de ataque, tal como Elysion lo hizo con Terra y Flare.

No importaba lo que dijeran, esta vez sí era el último ataque.

Las dos elementales apartaron a la emisaria del Caos del camino, viendo que sólo ellas dos podían hacer un ataque aceptable contra sus enemigas. En tanto, Destiny y Galaxia se colocaron juntas, listas para hacer su ataque. La mayor miró a su alumna, dándole una señal que sólo ella podía comprender.

"¡_Volcano_!"- usaron Flare y Terra, haciendo el único ataque que podían usar en conjunto

"¡_Galactica Cannon_!"- usó Galaxia, mientras que, imperceptiblemente para las otras, Destiny concentraba su energía para atacar de sorpresa

"¡_Flame Purge_!"- gritó, y cientos de espadas de fuego aparecieron repentinamente, desconcentrando a las demás y formando una densa neblina que impidió mirar hacia cualquier lado

Cuando Terra, Flare y Elysion pudieron disipar la niebla que se había formado, notaron para su desgracia que las otras dos ya habían desaparecido.

"¿¡Cómo fue posible esto!?"- reclamó Molly, con ira:- "Aunque hayamos perdido a Serenity, no podíamos perder a Sailor Destiny… Y además… ¿Por qué no me dejaron participar de esto?"

"No nos vengas a dar órdenes, niñita… Por mucho que nos hayas controlado durante estos días, ahora no nos das motivo alguno para que nosotras obedezcamos"- dijo Flare, mandándola a volar con una patada con elemento.

Sailor Elysion miró las quemaduras otorgadas por el ataque de la otra Senshi y, por la mirada que le otorgó Terra, sabía que no podía hacerles frente en esos momentos, menos con la furia latente en sus respectivas auras

"Será mejor que vayas con nuestra Señora y le presentes el Cristal, Elysion… Ya que a partir de aquí está en tus manos el terminar de dominar a los seres humanos"- dijo Terra, seriamente

La aludida asintió con la cabeza y desapareció, dejando a las otras dos lidiar con todo el desastre que dejaron tras la batalla.

* * *

_**Con Serenity…**_

Dos energías familiares alertaron a las Senshis que estaban conscientes.

"Al fin"- murmuró Raye

Con esas palabras, vieron llegar a Monique y Galaxia, quienes quedaron con heridas leves tras la batalla vivida

"Parece que alguien se divirtió"- dijo Haruka, con una sonrisa

"Y gracias a eso logramos llegar acá"- dijo Destiny, callando cualquier otro comentario.

Luego, miró a Serenity

"Princesa… ¿Cómo se encuentra?"- preguntó

"Me siento algo débil… Pese a que aún tengo la espada de Cristal de Plata, la mayor parte de mi energía vital estaba en el Cristal en sí… Y ahora que no lo tengo…"- explicó, mientras sentía un leve mareo y tuvo que afirmarse en su consorte

Destiny movió la cabeza negativamente, sabiendo lo difícil que será a partir de ahora la vida de la Princesa, mucho más sin el Cristal de Plata… Y si no se construía uno nuevo, la vida de Serenity iría apagándose poco a poco.

"¿Y ahora a dónde iremos?"- preguntó Star Maker

"Nos vamos a Urano"- respondió la Princesa, directamente

Haruka se atragantó, sabiendo que lo que había dicho antes era sólo para dar una opción, no porque realmente quisiera ver a su padre

Monique miró divertida a la hija de Aeris, ya que ambas sabían bien lo que les aguardaba al llegar a dicho planeta, mas tampoco comentó, pues prefería que las cosas ocurriesen como debían ser.

"Si están listas, creo que será mejor partir… No creo que resistan mucho más nuestros heridos"- ordenó

Las demás asintieron, algunas con miradas serias – como Lita y Galaxia –, otras con sonrisas algo divertidas. Concentraron su energía y velozmente partieron hacia Urano, listas para enfrentar lo que venga.

* * *

_**Base del enemigo**_

Sailor Elysion apareció suavemente frente a Sailor Chaos.

"Debería decir que estoy decepcionada de tu labor, pero hiciste lo más importante, que fue corromper el Cristal de Plata. Gracias a ello, la vida de la Princesa Serenity comenzará a extinguirse como el poder de la Luz que ha regido durante todo este tiempo… Sin embargo, recuerda que las traiciones no las tolero tan fácilmente"- dijo Sailor Chaos, mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja

"Aun así, mi Señora, debo reconocer que me equivoqué fatalmente al pensar que podría corromper el corazón de Serenity provocando todo esto en la Tierra… Con suerte alcancé a corromper los corazones de los humanos"- dijo Elysion, con el rostro agachado y avergonzado, sabiendo que realmente había arruinado las cosas

Chaos, con una mirada aparentemente compasiva, levantó el rostro de la pelirroja y la besó en la frente, mientras con su otra mano tomaba e insertaba el Cristal del Caos en el pecho de la pelirroja, haciéndole soltar un grito lleno de dolor.

"Considera esto como tu recompensa por tu trabajo, pero también es el castigo que te mereces por haber dejado escapar a Serenity y apoderarte de mis Senshis, estúpida"- y el cristal soltó relámpagos que atacaron a Molly:- "Como has estado entre la más leal y la más traidora de todas, te encomiendo la labor de terminar la conquista de la Tierra, aunque sabes bien que para eso tendrás que encontrar a tu querido hermanito"

Esperó a que los rayos terminaran de cubrir a la Sailor, la que sólo soltaba ahora quejidos de dolor hasta caer a los pies de Chaos.

Cuando al fin Molly abrió los ojos, estos estaban absolutamente negros, sin rastros de luz o vida.

"Sí, mi Señora… Encontraré a Endymion y con ello Serenity no tendrá más opción que rendirse"- dijo, con una voz casi robótica

Chaos sonrió… Nada podría detenerla ahora que consiguió que la propia Princesa de la Luna huyera ante su poder…

* * *

_**Lugar desconocido…**_

Endymion y los Shitennou, sintiendo el desastre que ocurría en Tokyo, salieron de su lugar habitual de entrenamiento y llegaron a un lugar desconocido, al menos para el Príncipe de la Tierra

"¿Dónde estamos?"- preguntó a sus compañeros

"Estamos en Aarti, el lugar más cercano a lo que es realmente el Cielo"- respondió Malachite

"No creí que tendríamos que estar tan lejos de la Tierra en sí, pero dado la situación, es el lugar más adecuado para estar"- dijo Nephrite

"¿Y por qué no Elysion?"- preguntó nuevamente Endymion

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí, pues sabían que con su respuesta iban a dañar algo más que la moral del su Señor.

"Me temo que para contestarle, tendrá que esperar a recuperar todos sus recuerdos, Majestad… Pero para adelantarle algo, su incapacidad para defender adecuadamente a la Tierra ha permitido que ahora su planeta esté en manos del Chaos…"- respondió Jadeite

Endymion parpadeó un par de veces, sin entender realmente el significado de aquellas palabras

"¿A…A qué se refieren?"- preguntó, con algo de temor

"Majestad… Sailor Elysion despertó, pero fue manipulada por Chaos"- respondió Zoycite, de la manera más sencilla, esperando que de esa forma reaccionara el otro

"¡Sailor Elysion! ¡Pero si Helios era el guardián de Elysion!"- exclamó el otro, sorprendido

Los cuatro negaron algo decepcionados. Sin duda que los recuerdos de Endymion aún no afloraban, a diferencia de las Senshis.

"Sailor Elysion aparece cuando el heredero de la Corona Real aún no despierta sus poderes de Herencia, y el Sacerdote tiene que aceptarla como Reina mientras el Heredero no clame su Trono"- explicó Malachite:- "Pero de cualquier forma, como usted no estaba aún preparado para reclamar su Herencia, Elysion aprovechó de controlar la humanidad, al menos la que estaba cerca de la Princesa Serenity, y si usted no termina su preparación y no clama la Corona, le será demasiado difícil retomar su legítimo puesto"

Endymion mordió sus labios hasta sacar un hilillo de sangre. No tenía real idea de cuán grandes serían las consecuencias de su falta de motivación y preparación para lo que tenía que ser su real labor, la que era defender el Planeta de las amenazas exteriores.

"¿Y Serenity?"- preguntó, temeroso

"No se preocupe; Sailor Destiny la sacó del Planeta hasta que tenga la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarse a Elysion y a Chaos junto a sus Senshis… Aunque… Ya no sentimos el poder del Cristal de Plata, pues ha sido tomado por Chaos"- informó Nephrite

Endymion apretó sus puños, sabiendo lo difícil que será para su Princesa aquel combate, mucho más sin su mayor fuente de poder.

"Entonces ustedes me prepararán para combatir a su lado y para tomar mi legítimo lugar como futuro Rey de la Tierra, ¿verdad?"- preguntó, dejando de lado su temor

Los cuatro Generales lo miraron, sorprendidos y a la vez con algo de esperanzas al ver que la situación lo había provocado lo suficiente para al fin involucrarse con lo que era su verdadera misión, como Príncipe de la Tierra. Se inclinaron respetuosamente y asintieron a una sola voz su intención de ayudar.

Endymion los miró con firmeza. Ya no habría más instantes de dudas, menos cuando el destino de su Planeta estaba en peligro, y cuando su propio destino con su amada Serenity y su promesa de Tokyo de Cristal estaba en juego

"Bien, comencemos"- dijo, decidido

* * *

_Y así, en la Tierra, el microchip creado por Sailor Mercury cobra día a día más víctimas, listas para caer bajo el encanto de Sailor Venus y, a través de ella, de Sailor Chaos._

_En Elysion, Helios va perdiendo lentamente su fuerza de voluntad, dejándolo sumiso y listo para gobernar junto a Sailor Elysion como su Señora_

_En Tokyo, Hertha y Adalia preparan a los ejércitos de Japón con armas cargadas con el microchip, preparándolos para la expansión mundial._

_En el palacio de Sailor Chaos, Luna yace en una cúpula de cristal, mientras las Senshis que sirven a la enviada del Mal le terminan de instalar las partes que reemplazarán a las originales partes del cuerpo que perdió en manos de Sailor Moon, mientras que Sailor Chaos mira desde su espejo la conquista de la Tierra, seguida por una aparente sumisa Sailor Elysion._

_Y, finalmente, como estrellas fugaces se mueven las Senshis, derrotadas, heridas pero con la sed de venganza en sus bocas, listas para hacer hasta lo imposible para reconquistar lo que es suyo…_

"_Lo prometo, volveré y te derrotaré, Elysion y a ti también, Chaos… Retomaré lo que es mío, sanaré a los míos y regresaré más poderosa que nunca, para llevar a la Tierra a nuestro amado sueño, a Tokyo de Cristal…_"

* * *

**Fin Libro I**

¿Lo esperaban? Ciertamente no xD

Holis :D

Bien, se terminó, quizás no de la manera que muchos esperaban pero de todas maneras agradezco los más de 160 reviews que recibí hasta el capítulo anterior, los favs, seguidores y también críticos que aparecieron por ahí.

Fue un trabajo arduo. Este libro me tomó casi 6 años en terminar y otros tantos en publicar, pero me alegro del producto final. El 2º libro ya comienza a escribirse y lo único que les aseguro, es que será un libro más complejo y también un poco más centrado en Endymion... Hasta que comience la verdadera batalla, claro está.

Muchos OC's, algunos OOC's, lo reconozco, aunque intenté mantener lo más posible los personajes dentro de su postura, pese a la madurez de los años. Muchos se sorprendieron con los cambios de bando y con las Creadoras, ya que tanto Chaos como Destiny cambiaron mucho la historia.

Por ahora, esto es todo. Nos veremos en el libro dos, que no comenzará luego, ya que sigo con mi trabajo. Disfruten por mientras de mis one-shots y de otras historias delante.

Saludos!


End file.
